Distractions
by Blueskys
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Un inesperado descubrimiento y Bella comprende que Edward mintió cuando la dejó. Ella está determinada en encontrarlo, pero mientras busca encuentra que hay más en Edward Cullen de lo que ella había pensado. TERMINADO
1. Mirar hacia delante

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

En Septiembre Edward Cullen me dijo que ya no me quería más.

Luego él se fue.

Y se llevó todo…fotos, regalos, a mi mejor amiga. Mi corazón, mi alma. Mi futuro.

Me dejaba sin recuerdos…

…como si pudiera siquiera olvidar.

Fui un sonámbulo en octubre y me arrastraba por noviembre. Charlie me amenazaba con Jacksonville y mi mamá. Mi mamá me amenazaba con llevarme a orientación. Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y pretendí ser una persona completa.

Pero en diciembre un árbol de Navidad fue empujado a través de la puerta de entrada y todo cambió.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Era una tarde de viernes después de la escuela y el golpeteo en la puerta fue inesperado. Incluso más inesperado fue con lo que me encontré cuando fui a atender.

Tupidas ramas verdes lentamente avanzaron por la puerta cuando esta fue abierta, como si a través de ellas estuvieran echando un pequeño vistazo para ver si alguien estaba en casa. Tomé un nervioso paso hacia atrás, empujando la puerta conmigo y por el mayor ancho de abertura más verde apareció, las ramas se hicieron más pronunciadas y se empujaron hacia adentro.

"Er, ¿hola?"

"¿Bella? ¡Hola!"

"¿Jacob?"

"Sí, soy yo."

Su voz venía dede algún lugar detrás del árbol.

"Qué…um…,"

"Mejor deberías quedarte atrás, esta cosa es grande."

Obedientemente, me hice a un lado mientras la estrecha entrada se llenaba con el follaje. Detrás estaba Jacob Black.

"Creo de debí haber sobreestimado," dijo, apartando algunas ramas para así poder sonreírme. "Entonces…¿dónde quieres esta cosa?"

Su rostro estaba expectante. Obviamente, se suponía que yo sabía que estaba pasando.

No sabía.

Y eso debió haber sido obvio también, porque el rostro de Jacob decayó ligeramente.

"Charlie no te dijo, ¿cierto?"

¿Charlie?

"No, yo…¡oh!" Salté a la vez que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar. "Supongo…probablemente es él, ¿cierto?"

Avancé hacia la cocina, preguntándome que era exactamente lo que mi padre estaba haciendo, pero el sonido se detuvo justo en el momento en que mi mano tocó el teléfono. Lo miré por un segundo, luego me devolví hacia la sala de estar. Jacob abrió la boca para hablar y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Lo alcancé esta vez y me encontré con la voz de Charlie en el otro lado. Se escuchaba ligeramente avergonzado cuando le pregunté si sabía algo sobre un inesperado árbol de Navidad.

"Así que, Jake se me adelantó, ¿huh?"

"Así parece. Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia?"

Charlie dudó un poco, luego se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, es Navidad," dijo con firmeza. "Pensé qué…usualmente no me esmero mucho con lo del árbol o las decoraciones, pero pensé que a _ti_ podría gustarte."

"Oh, está bien."

"Y al parecer te llevaste bien con Jake en Acción de Gracias, y la semana pasada cuando vino con Billy…pensé que no te importaría su ayuda."

Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos. Era fácil leer entre líneas. Charlie estaba tratando fuertemente distraerme, ayudarme y que saliera de mi ensimismamiento. Tragué y apoyé la cabeza contra la pared de la cocina. "Sí, papá. Eso será genial."

"¿Sí?" Sonaba casi sorprendido. "Dios, eso es…bueno. Escucha, no te preocupes por la cena, voy a llevar una pizza y quizás le puedes preguntar a Jake si quiere quedarse."

Asentí, me di cuenta de que él no podía ver.

"Seguro, está bien."

Dijimos adiós, el teléfono estuvo de vuelta en su posición y yo necesitaba un momento.

Charlie estaba preocupado. Mi dolor lo estaba matando, pero todo lo que él hacía para tratar de ayudarme solo era otra forma de hacer hincapié en lo que estaba mal.

No que lo _malo_ necesitara ser subrayado. Estaba en todas partes.

Ahora no iba a la escuela. Iba a la escuela _sin él_.

Mi habitación ya no era solo mi cuarto…era mi habitación _sin él en ella_.

Cuando lavaba los platos…Lavaba platos _sin él salpicándome con agua jabonosa._

No había alivio…la escuela, mi casa, Forks, el Thriftway, pasar por el hospital, Port Angels, Charlie, mis amigos, comerciales de Volvo…

Él _no estaba_ en todas partes.

Llevé un brazo sobre mi cara y traté de tomar una respiración profunda. Los recuerdos parpadearon, dolorosos y crudos, tirando de los hilos sueltos que apenas me mantenía con serenidad, tratando de deshacerme. Esta iba a ser una Navidad _sin él_.

"Pero nunca has tenido una Navidad _con_ él," murmuré, abrazándome. "Así que no tienes recuerdos, no hay comparaciones." Mordí con fuerza mi labio. Tal vez podía hacer de esta Navidad una _nueva_ memoria…sin él.

"¿Bella?" Jacob me sorprendió al entrar a la cocina. "¿Todo bien?"

Pasé mi cabello detrás de la orejas y asentí. "Sip. Bien."

Vaciló mientras yo miraba el suelo, tratando de componer la sonrisa en mi rostro cuando me abracé a mi misma de nuevo.

"Charlie…quieres…puedo irme…,"

Me oí decirle que estaba bien, que podía quedarse, que podríamos decorar el árbol.

Él no se movió o habló por un momento mientras mis ojos estaban puestos en mis pies. Había barro en la punta de mi zapatilla izquierda, noté.

Trabajé en mi expresión hasta que finalmente tuve algo parecido a una sonrisa, luego levanté la mirada y sus ojos me veían vacilantes e inseguros. Agrande un poco más la sonrisa y me sonrió de vuelta, cautelosamente.

"Oh, y deberías quedarte para la piza, Charlie la traerá a casa." Puse tanto entusiasmo en mi voz como pude y debió haber sonado real porque la sonrisa de Jacob se hizo más segura.

"Está bien, vamos a comenzar." Se adelantó hacia la sala de estar y lo seguí.

"Entonces…¿dónde?" Jacob se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando alrededor.

"Um, no sé,"

"¿Qué hay de la esquina de allá?"

Negué. "No, va a cubrir parte de la pantalla plana."

"Oh, bueno. No es bueno."

"¿Tal vez cerca de la ventana?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Eso está bien."

Jacob asintió y se acercó a tomar el árbol y arrastrarlos desde el vestíbulo.

"¿Esa cosa va a caber?" No sabía cuanta ayuda estaba aportando pero estaba empujando y tirando tanto como podía.

"Um, sí, pero sólo por un poco, yo creo." Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

Las hojas de la cima estaba rozando el techo mientras lo enderezábamos. Jacob lo sostuvo firmemente, apreté los tornillos de la base y luego dimos un paso atrás para mirar.

"¿Cómo pudiste traer esto aquí?" pregunté, dándome cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo Jacob pudo traerlo o cargarlo a pulso. Seguramente no lo había sacado de La Push…aunque mirando el árbol, tal vez sí.

"En la camioneta de mi papá," dijo. "Bueno, ¿qué piensas?"

Contemplé el árbol por un momento. Estaba inclinado ligeramente hacia la izquierda, la cortina estaba atrapada por atrás, algunas ramas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños y ya estaban cayendo agujas.

Y Jacob se veía tan orgulloso, le di una suave sonrisa.

"Sí, se ve bien."

Las decoraciones eran un problema. Charlie había dicho que tenía una caja sobre el armario del pasillo, pero por cómo se veía, y la capa de polvo que los mantenía unidos, no creo él hubiera hecho cosas de Navideñas por un tiempo.

Habían algunos adornos agrietados, las guirnaldas se deshicieron cuando las toqué y tenía diez estrellas de cartón, cada una pinatada de un color diferente, todas salpicadas de escarcha y con los bordes curvados con el tiempo. Podía recordar cuando las hice. Había tenido cinco y Charlie y yo nos habíamos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, la misma que tenía ahora. Habíamos desplegado una hoja de diario, una caja de pinturas, pequeños frascos con brillos, cartón, unas tijeras y pegamento. Se había sentado conmigo y pintó sus estrellas mientras yo pintaba las mías. Me había ayudado con la escarcha, vertiendo una pila pequeña en el centro y luego pasándome una cuchara para esparcirlo. Luego él había hecho lo mismo con la suya. Le pasamos un hilo por las puntas y las colgamos alrededor del árbol. Recordé que había pensado que era una maravilla, e incluso ahora, años después, sabiendo que hacer arte Navideño había sido idea de Renee, la sonrisa de Charlie había sido suya.

Toqué una de las estrellas y el recuerdo me calentó de una forma que no lo había hecho en los últimos meses. Luego le pasé la caja a Jacob.

"Um, no es mucho para una colección," dijo. "No creo que Charlie tuviera un árbol desde que yo tenía cinco."

Jake asintió. "Está bien, podemos hacer algunas decoraciones. Solíamos hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando era niño."

Se acercó a la mesa de café y se inclinó, viendo las revistas que estaban apiladas debajo.

"Podríamos cortar unas de estas," dijo, tomando una revista y hojeó las páginas.

"¡No la _Fishing Digests_!" Mi voz salió aguda y Jake alzó la mirada, sorprendido. "Charlie nos mataría." Expliqué con más suavidad.

Jake sonrió. "Sí, probablemente lo haría. ¿Qué pasa con estas?"

"La _National Geographics _está bien, podemos usar esas_._"

Jake asintió y cogió la copia con el Krakatoa en erupción como portada.

"¿Y qué con estas?" Sonrió mientras sacaba dos copias de _Seventeen_. Hice una mueca. Me había olvidado de ellas.

"Esas las puedes cortar," le dije de plano y me volví hacia el árbol.

Eran los restos del intento de Jessica por animarme con una noche de películas sorpresa. Había llegado un viernes por la noche, sin previo aviso, saltando y burbujeante, armada con revistas, películas, una selección de esmaltes de uñas y una bolsa de chocolate. Habían pasado solo dos semanas después de que él se fuera y a pesar su gesto, demostraba que su tolerancia era baja. Tomó solo una hora para que se aburriera y se diera cuenta que una noche de chismes y tiempo de chicas no me iban a arreglar.

"Tal vez preferirías estar sola," había suspirado y recogió sus esmaltes, sus copias de _Fifty First Dates_ y _The Wedding Planner_y se dirigió a la puerta. Se devolvió rápidamente por los chocolates.

"Puedes quedarte con las revistas," dijo.

Por lo tanto, toda la tarde Jake y yo hicimos cadenas de papel con los consejos de moda para el invierno y tópicos para una conversación fácil en una primera cita. Cortamos linternas de papel de los volcanes ardientes y de los misteriosos círculos en cultivos europeos. Yo estuve mayormente en silencio, solo enfocada en mi tarea, y escuchando mientras Jacob me contaba historias de Navidad en La Push. Eran historias divertidas y a veces la sonrisa en mi rostro era genuina.

Me gustaba Jacob. Él me había visto en mi peor momento, había estado aquí aquella noche que Sam Ulley me encontró en el boque y me trajo a casa, pero él no me trataba con miradas cautelosas o silencios cargados e incómodos. A medida que cortábamos y pegábamos no me empujaba a hablar o compartir mis propias historias de Navidad, solo me dejaba ser y de alguna manera me sentí más ligera.

El árbol se veía muy bonito cuando terminamos y las decoraciones escondieron el hecho de que, a pesar de varios ajustes, todavía se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

"Quiero poner estas, también," dije, tomando las viejas estrellas de cartón de la caja de decoraciones de Charlie. Cada uno tomo unas pocas y las esparció por el árbol, mezclando lo viejo con el nuevo.

"Aquí," dijo Jacob, y me entregó una estrella color amarillo brillante. "Para la punta."

Sonreí y la tomé, luego alcé la cabeza para mirar.

"No voy a llegar," dije, pero Jake ya había empujado el sillón para que me subiera en él.

"Um, no sé…," fruncí el ceño, imágenes de visitas al hospital con tobillos torcidos o quebrados danzaron en mi cabeza. "¿Por qué no lo haces tú?" Le tendí la estrella pero Jake negó con la cabeza.

"Nope. Tú árbol, tú lo haces." Alargó su gran mano y sus ojos oscuros brillaron al sonreír. "No dejaré que caigas."

Tomé su mano vacilante. Estaba caliente, más caliente que cualquier cosa que yo estaba acostumbrada. Los recuerdos trataron de infiltrarse, otra mano, fría, helada – sin embargo, siempre me había _parecido_ cálida cuando se envolvía con ternura alrededor de la mía.

Evité las memorias rápidamente y volví a enfocarme en el árbol. Jack cogió mi mano firmemente mientras me equilibraba sobre el reposabrazos y me estiraba para poner la vieja estrella amarilla en la punta. Me tambaleé un par de veces, pero el control de Jake se volvió apretado, ayudando a que me estabilizara de nuevo.

"Perfecto," dijo, sonriendo cuando bajaba con cuidado y reubicó el sillón, después de quitar el polvo de mis zapatillas. Le di una sonrisa temblorosa pero autentica, justo cuando la patrulla de Charlie se detenía en la entrada.

"¿Lista para la gran celebración?" Jake bromeó a la vez que la puerta principal se abría y mi padre era predicho por el olor del pepperoni y el queso.

El árbol fue admirado, la pizza fue servida, Jake le contó a Charlie sobre el coche que estaba reparando y Charle estuvo pendiente de mi en busca de signos de vida. Se vio contento cuando me uní a la conversación y tomé un segundo trozo del Especial Italiano.

Pero después de la cena, cuando Jake se había ido a casa y Charlie estaba ya en la cama, me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de estar. No me molesté en prender la luz, me senté en la oscuridad y observé la silueta del árbol. Hoy había sido un mejor día, pero ahora, sin la distracción de Jake y las decoraciones de Navidad mi mente comenzaba a divagar.

¿Cómo habría sido, nuestra primera Navidad juntos? ¿Los Cullen acaso celebraban Navidad? Nunca fue mencionado, pero conociendo las concepciones y creencias de Carlisle, y el amor de Alice por cualquier tipo de celebración, estaba segura de que lo harían.

¿Esperaban hasta la mañana de Navidad para abrir los regalos, o lo hacían en Nochebuena? Me preguntaba si a él le gustaba agitar los regalos antes de abrirlos, tratando de adivinar lo que había dentro. Si rasgaba el envoltorio de sus regalos o si los abría con cuidado, con sus largos dedos tirándolo suavemente desde los bordes del papel. No habrían cortes por papel por supuesto. Esas cosas no eran una consideración cuando su piel era como el mármol y mis ojos ardieron al contener amargas lágrimas.

Me preguntaba donde estaban. ¿Estaban acaso en otro país? ¿Pensaría en mí el día de Navidad? ¿_Alguno_ de ellos pensaría en mí? Me preguntaba si Alice podía todavía ver mi futuro, y si así fuera ¿qué vería? ¿era tan triste como mi vida actual? ¿Estaría tratando sobrepasar cada día con la sola intención de encontrar el siguiente exactamente igual? Imágenes llenaron mi mente de improviso, por primera vez en dos meses, pensé a largo plazo.

Y no era bueno.

La idea de sentirme de esta maneta, viviendo con la pena y el anhelo, tratar de ocultarlas con distracciones todos los días del resto de mi vida, era insoportable. La idea de que esto era todo lo que había para mí era paralizante. Mi respiración se quedó en mi pecho y jadeé varias veces, tratando de liberarlo.

Y en seis meses estaría graduada… ¿entonces qué? ¿Me iría a la universidad? ¿Qué pasaba si él volvía y yo no estaba? ¿De verdad seguía pensando que eso pasaría? O si me quedara en Forks… ¿qué hago? Seguir trabajando en la tienda de los Newton, ir de compras al Thriftway y dormir con la venta abierta en caso que él cambie de opinión y vuelva por mí. ¿Era mi única posibilidad para el futuro ser la vieja loca y triste de Forks quien anda por ahí esperando a que su amor perdido vuelva?

Yo sabía la verdad. Él me encontraría…si él me quería.

Pero no me quería. Lo había dicho.

Yo había sido una distracción.

Los escenarios se estrellaron en mi mente, cada uno más triste y desesperado que la anterior, y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre mis mejillas. Yo siempre lo querría a _él_, pero no quería _esto_.

De pronto me sentí más cansada de lo que podía recordar haber sentido. Me saqué la humedad de la cara y me quedé, acurrucada en el sofá, en la oscuridad, llorando en silencio mientras un sueño intranquilo me cubría.

Durante la semana siguiente traté de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, traté de tener _días mejores_. Traté de alejar a la Vieja Loca y Triste

Me aventuré a ir a Port Angeles por compras de Navidad. Traté de participar más en la conversación en nuestra mesa en la cafetería de la escuela. Mi complicado deseo de ser parte del mundo de nuevo trajo miradas de sorpresa al principio y casi me alejo, pero la cálida sonrisa de Ángela me hizo seguir a delante.

Y me sorprendí cuando comencé a sentir rabia contra _él_. Rabia porque él había jugado conmigo por tanto tiempo, enojo por qué me hizo creer que me amaba, furia porque yo estaba así ahora. Y me di cuenta que ese enojo era hacia mí también, porque a pesar de que él me había destrozado, yo misma me estaba permitiendo ser destrozada. Y la ira alimentaba mi determinación por encontrar una manera de salir de esto…de alguna manera.

Pero por la noche me estremezco y congelo, acurrucandome en mis frazadas, mientras el frío viento de sopla a través de la ventana que nunca, jamás, cerraría.

La Navidad estuvo tranquila. Sólo Charlie, yo y carne asada para la cena. Elegí una receta complicada por lo que me mantuve ocupada, enfocada en el complejo relleno de especies, para no preguntarme qué estaba haciendo _él_.

La víspera de Año Nuevo estuvo más movida. Bajé a La Push con Charlie a una hoguera. Los amigos de Jacob eran ruidosos y divertidos y por un rato estuve riendo y sonriendo con ellos…pero silenciosas lagrimas rodaron sobre mis mejillas a media noche cuando Embry y Quil encendieron fuegos artificiales que me recordaron una noche hace seis meses atrás…

4 de Julio.

Una enorme explosión de rojo, blanco y azul, más grande aún, se extendió por encima de nuestras cabezas.

"¡Oh! ¿Viste esa?" Grité.

"Mm hm."

"¡Es muy hermoso!"

"Sí."

Fríos labios presionaron en mi cuello suavemente y reí.

"Edward, ¿estás mirando siquiera los juegos artificiales?"

"Puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez," murmuró y me besó de nuevo, justo cuando otra explosión de color iluminaba el cielo.

Estábamos en Port Angeles, en el parque en la orilla del agua, rodeados por cientos de personas. Alice y Jasper estaban entre ellos en alguna parte. Los brazos de Edward estaban envueltos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, mi espalda estaba acomodada sobre su pecho. Su barbilla descansaba sobre mi hombro y mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia arriba, mientras veía el despliegue de luces en el cielo sobre mí, a tiempo con la música que venía de los altavoces colgados en los árboles. Nunca me habían gustado mucho los fuegos artificiales, pero verlos con Edward era diferente. Todo con Edward era diferente. Lo oí suspirar bajito mientras sus brazos me apretaban un poco más. Me moví para mirarlo pero rápidamente me dio vuelta.

"¡No, te vas a perder el final, mira!"

Hubo una enorme explosión final y los oohs y aahs de la multitud fueron casi tan fuertes como los cohetes que iluminaron la oscuridad. La música se detuvo y hubo un momento de perfecto silencio, mientras las últimas chispas moribundas caían en espiral, chisporroteando al caer al agua y luego se desvanecieron.

"¿Te gustó?" Edward estaba sonriendo mientras el cielo volvía a negro una vez más y la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a dispersarse.

Le sonreí, asintiendo. "Estuvieron increíbles, me encantó la música."

"La música hace una gran diferencia," dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban sonriendo a la vez que tomaba mis manos en las suyas y caminaba hacia atrás, llevándome con él para que estuviéramos debajo de un gran árbol, ocultos en las sombras que ofrecían las ramas más pesadas. Sus dedos apretaron los míos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi corazón se aceleró al tiempo que él bajaba su rostro lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron.

El calor se disparó a través de mi, cerré los ojos y mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos soltó una de sus manos y sentí un dedo moverse adelante y atrás a lo largo de mi mandíbula, y luego bajar por mi garganta y por encima de la clavícula. Mi mano estaba en su cabello y sobre su cuello y suspiré cuando sus labios dejaron los míos y continuaron el camino de sus dedos…delicados besitos, pero cada uno de ellos era como un fuego artificial en sí mismo.

Me había olvidado de la multitud y dejé escapar un suave sonido, alejando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras era presionada con cuidado entre Edward y el árbol. Pero de pronto él cambió de posición, se alejó y enderezó, dejando descansar un brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"¿Demasiado?" Pregunté, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que estábamos llamando un poco la atención," murmuró e hizo un gesto hacia la pareja de ancianos que pasaban caminando, cogidos de la mano y sonriéndonos cálidamente. El hombre guiñó un ojo y mientras me sonrojaba, de alguna manera Edward se las arregló para verse presumido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos," dijo y comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia el estacionamiento. Todavía estaba algo agitada y él continuaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban. Me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y apretó el brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Te gustaron los fuegos artificiales, ¿sí?" dije.

"Sí, me gustaron."

"Creo que te perdiste muchos."

Se encogió de hombros. "Algunos."

"¿Algunos?" Me burlé y él rió entre dientes.

"Supongo que he visto mi parte de Vísperas de Año Nuevo y Cuatros de Julio." Hizo una pausa por unos segundos. "Pero ninguno tan bueno como este."

"¡Oh, vamos, Edward!" Alice y Jasper aparecieron de repente. Casi había olvidado que estaban con nosotros. "¿Qué hay de Sydney en el 2000? ¡Esos fueron increíbles!"

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo, y dejamos de caminar, dejando que la gente pasara a nuestro alrededor. "Lo fueron, pero estos estuvieron aún mejor"

Parecía muy seguro mientras me sonreía. Esperé para que continuara pero no dijo más.

"Me gustaría saber que pasó en Sydney," dije curiosa. Edward abrió la boca para hablar pero Alice se le adelantó, dejando caer las manos de Jasper para así poder usarlas para enfatizar su palabras.

"Estábamos persiguiendo el milenio y Sydney fue donde comenzamos. Ellos tenían esa increíble…,"

"¿Hicieron qué?"

Jasper le sonrió a Alice mientras él se hacía cargo de la historia.

"Alice quería tener tantos milenios nuevos como fuera posible, así que tratamos de seguir la media noche alrededor del mundo."

"Y yo no tenía nada más que hacer, así que me colgué." Edward encogió un hombro.

¿Colgarse? Lo hizo sonar tan desolado.

"Así que siguieron la media noche…¿es eso posible?"

Alice asintió. "Sí, pero es complicado…los horarios de vuelo, las esperas en el aeropuerto. Logramos dos Años Nuevos, sin embargo…Sydney y Los Angeles. Su hubiéramos tenido más tiempo para planear hubiéramos sido capaces de hacer otro más, tal vez dos, pero la mayoría de los vuelos que necesitábamos ya estaban reservados, y no pudimos encontrar un jet privado que estuviera disponible." Hizo una pausa. "Supongo que _fue_ una decisión apesarada."

"¿Qué tan tarde decidieron hacerlo?"

"Treinta de diciembre," ella sonrió.

Miré a Edward y se encogió de hombros a la vez que comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo.

"Tal vez deberíamos comprar nuestro propio jet privado," reflexionó Alice y Edward rodó los ojos. "Oh, como si la idea no se te ha ocurrido a ti también, Edward," dijo suavemente, arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

"Buenas noches, Alice," dijo con un guiño y ella le sonrió de vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano mientras ella y Jasper se perdían entre la multitud.

"Entonces, ¿vas a contarme sobre Sydney?" pregunté.

Besó sobre mi cabeza y me acerqué a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Era una noche cálida así que era capaz de acurrucarme más tiempo sin temblar.

"Los fuegos artificiales estaban alrededor de puerto, había un elaborado show de luces sobre el agua e hicieron el puente del puerto y parte la casa de la opera para la gente. Al final la palabra _Eternidad_ fue escrita en fuegos artificiales a lo largo del puente. Fue muy espectacular."

_Sonaba_ espectacular. "Pero, ¿dijiste que los de esta noche fueron aun mejores?"

Asintió. "Estos fueron mejores."

No entendía. Los de esta noche estuvieron geniales, pero no hubo espectáculo de luces o un puente o palabras escritas.

"¿Por qué?"

Dudó un poco, luego inclinó la cabeza, y posó sus labios en mi oído. Cuando susurró estuvo sorprendida por lo tímido que sonaba.

"Porque en Sydney no tenía una novia con quien compartirlos."

Las lágrimas se derramaron más rápido y me pasé la manga por la cara con fuerza. ¿Había sido esa una mentira? ¿Una distracción? ¿Una novedad? No se había sentido así.

Me mordí el labio hasta que probé la sangre y me pregunté donde Edward estaría ahora. ¿Estaba persiguiendo el año nuevo otra vez? O tal vez estaba de fiesta en alguna parte, Rio, Londres, Paris, Nueva York. ¿Habría comprado un jet? ¿Estaba en una línea de conga? ¿Celebrando entre la multitud en algún lugar, cantando Auld Land Syne? ¿Estaba viendo los fuegos artificiales con alguien nuevo? Traté de encontrar la rabia que había abrazado unas semanas atrás, necesitándola ahora, pero de alguna manera, a pesar de todo el dolor que me desgarraba al pensar que estuviera con otra persona, sólo podía esperar que él fuera feliz.

De pronto quería irme a casa. Quería subir a la patrulla, irme, ir a casa y no estar aquí donde la gente se estaba abrazando, besando, era feliz y cantaba. Quería ir a casa y luego…¿hacer qué? ¿Mirar por la ventana? ¿Esperar que se sienta sentimental y tal vez me llamara? ¿Tratar de dormir y esperar no tener pesadillas? Sí, como si eso fuera a suceder. Casi podía ajustar el reloj de mis pesadillas.

Mi decisión de hacer un verdadero esfuerzo se desmoronó rápidamente y miré a mis pies escarbando en la tierra. La Triste Vieja loca de Forks se avecinaba fuertemente sobre el horizonte, podía ver que se acercaba.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

La voz de Jacob me trajo de vuelta. Pasé saliva y asentí rápidamente.

"Sí, estoy bien."

Tomé aire y le di una sonrisa. Mis labios lo hicieron bien pero mis ojos no me hicieron caso y pude ver que Jacob no me creía. Le dio un apretón a mi brazo.

"Entonces, Feliz Año Nuevo," dijo bajito y asentí.

"Feliz Año Nuevo."

"¿Te gustaron los fuegos artificiales?"

Habían terminando y ni lo había notado.

"Sí," asentí. "Estuvieron buenos."

Suspire y contemplé como la hoguera se desmoronaba, ignorando todos los abrazos y besos que se sucedían a nuestro alrededor.

Jake se agachó y tomó un palo, hurgando en las brazas.

"Sí, um, así que, este año mi propósito será tener finalmente mi propio transporte," dijo. "¿Y tú?"

Me agaché al lado de él, centrándome en las brazas, empujando a los fuegos artificiales y milenios y a la vieja loca fuera de mi mente.

"Yo ya tengo mi propio auto."

Rodó los ojos y sonreí un poco.

"Quiero decir, ¿cuál es tu propósito para este año? Todos tenemos algo."

Tomé un palo y lo comencé a remover también. ¿Cuál era mi propósito?

"Supongo que me voy a graduar. Voy…probablemente iré a la universidad en otoño." Mi voz descendió, al darme cuenta me había dado un plan para el futuro. Era vago, pero era algo. La Veja Loca retrocedió un paso.

Jacob frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras absorbía mis noticias.

"Supongo que lo harás." Me miró por un momento. "Eso te hace _tan vieja_," sonrió y lo golpeé en el brazo.

"Suficiente de edades, gracias."

Siguió riendo, tiró su palo al fuego y se puso de pie, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Así que, hazme saber cuando quieres que quite el árbol de navidad. Iré y lo sacaré."

Me puse de pie, también.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Charlie y yo podemos…,"

"Nah, está bien. Aquí se pone tranquilo después de Año Nuevo. Eso me dará algo que hacer."

Me dio otra sonrisa y le sonreí de vuelta.

"Está bien."

Poco después de las doce treinta llegamos a casa. El teléfono estaba sonando cuando Charlie abrió la puerta. Corrió por el vestíbulo hasta la cocina, tomó el teléfono pero fue demasiado tarde.

"La perdí." Colgó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. "Probablemente fue tu mamá," dijo a través de un bostezo.

"Bueno, me voy a la cama. ¿Tú?"

"Sí, cama," suspiré y subí las escaleras detrás de él. En su puerta se detuvo y pareció dudar antes de hablar.

"Al parecer la pasaste bien esta noche."

"Um, sí. Estuvo bueno."

Él asintió, me dio una sonrisa, luego se inclinó y me besó sobre la cabeza.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Bells."

"Buenas noches, papá."

Me tiré a la cama y me quedé mirando el techo, mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo.

Renee.

Su mensaje de Feliz Año Nuevo me guiñaba un ojo en la pantalla. Sí, ella había estado al teléfono de abajo.

Le envié un mensaje y luego arrojé el teléfono a la mesita de noche y me acerqué a la ventana.

Pasé mis manos por encima del alfeizar.

Había unas pequeñas marcas cuando sus zapatos habían raspado la pintura – el resultado de una rápida escapada una mañana para evitar a Charlie. Mis dedos las acariciaron. Era algo que hacía a menudo.

Era como en el escritorio de biología. Pasaba todas las lecciones sentada en su lugar, mis dedos sintiendo las ranuras y agujeros de abajo donde sus dedos se habían agarrado de la madera ese primer día…el día en que me quería matar.

Él no había sido capaz de borrarlos todos.

"Tú exististe," susurré, tocando las marcas de nuevo y luego miré hacia la oscuridad.

La música retumbaba desde una monumental fiesta calle arriba. El aire de la noche era frío y un escalofrío me atravesó y por un momento pensé en cerrar la ventana. Él no iba a volver, y por lo menos yo estaría calentita. Alcé las manos y comencé a bajar el panel de vidrio, pero a mitad de camino me detuve.

Tal vez mañana por la noche la cerraría. Me abracé a mi misma mientras la cortina ondeaba a mi alrededor.

Jacob vino a la tarde siguiente para quitar el árbol. Con mucho cuidado había empacado las decoraciones, las ramas ahora estaban doradas y desnudas y la alfombra llenas de agujas de pino.

Jake sostuvo el árbol fuertemente mientras yo desatornillaba el soporte.

"Listo, levántalo," dije, pero Jake lo levantó demasiado rápido, con excesiva fuerza. Hubo un fuerte crujido y la punta del árbol atravesó el techó y quedamos cubiertos de suciedad y polvo de yeso.

"Por Dios, Bella, ¡Lo siento! Charlie me va a matar, ¿no?" Jake estaba en pánico.

"¿Qué tan grave es? Sácalo y vamos a ver."

"Lo arreglaré, lo prometo."

"Solo sácalo, Jake. Pero con cuidado."

Muy lentamente Jacob comenzó a tirar el árbol. Más polvo y tozos de yeso cayeron, se atascaron entre las ramas como una alternativa decoración.

"Voy a buscar la aspiradora," dije y me apresuré al armario del vestíbulo. Los escombros en el suelo solo hacían que el agujero en el techo se viera peor.

Oí algunos sonidos de forcejeó desde la sala a la vez que desenrollaba el cable y tiraba de la aspiradora por el pasillo.

"Sí puedes sacar el árbol para afuera voy a comenzar a limpiar. Al menos así…,"

"Está atascado," Jake hizo una mueca, tirando de las ramas. "La ultima parte está atascada."

"¡Tira!"

"¡Si tiró demasiado fuerte el agujero se va a hacer más grande!"

"¡Entonces tira con suavidad!"

"¡Estoy _tratando_ de tirarlo con cuidado!" Tenía los dientes apretados y fruncía el ceño fuertemente.

Crucé el espacio para ayudarlo, enredando mis manos en las ramas.

"Así." Tiré, retorcí y fui recompensada con más polvo y más tozos de yesos.

"¡Tal vez deberíamos cortarlo a ras del techo!" Jake dijo de pronto, consideré la idea por un momento y luego negué.

"No. Tratemos una vez más, ¿está bien?"

Suspiró. "Está bien."

"A la cuenta de tres."

Asintió.

"¡Uno, dos, tres!"

Juntos tiramos y hubo un suave ruido, el árbol cedió, cayó más yeso y algo puntiagudo me golpeó la cabeza.

"¡Ow!"

Solté el árbol, tropezando con la tarima y cayendo, justamente, sobre mi trasero en el suelo.

"Bella, ¿está bien?" Jake llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación en la que quedó atrapado con el ahora árbol en horizontal.

"Sí," dije entre dientes, mirando alrededor, tratando de encontrar lo que me había golpeado y me di cuenta de que ahora no estaba sentada en una pila de yeso.

De alguna manera estaba rodeada por los escombros de mi cumpleaños.

"Oh."

Observé perpleja el CD en su caja, la fotografía, y la caja que sabía guardaba dos billetes de avión a Florida, todos yacían esparcidos a mi alrededor. Y mientras mi mente no podía dar sentido a lo que estaba viendo, mi corazón se contuvo y no me dejé pensar.

Toqué con el dedo la herida de mi frente, y con otro dedo apunté a la del CD, conectando la causa con el efecto, como si de alguna manera, tal vez me ayudara a darle sentido a las cosas.

Pero Jake estaba tratando de arrastrar el árbol y rápidamente me incliné y empujé mis regalos de cumpleaños bajo el sofá, fuera de la vista. No podía pensar en ellos ahora, sobre lo que podían significar. Todavía tenía un techo roto y una habitación llena de follaje muerto con la que tratar.

Por fin el árbol de había ido. El salón había sido limpiado y ordenado. Mi papá se tomó el techo roto sorprendentemente bien y accedió a que Jake volviera al día siguiente junto con Sam para reparar el agujero. La cena fue cocinada y comida, y mientras Charlie hacía su viaje al baño antes de sentarse a ver un partido de baloncesto, tomé las cosas de debajo del sofá y, sin mirarlos, me apresuré a mi habitación.

Todavía estaba algo adormecida cuando me senté en la silla mecedora mirando las cosas alineadas en mi cama. Mi corazón y me mente estaña comenzando a estar en desacuerdo sobre qué hacer con este pequeño descubrimiento. Debatieron por un rato pero mi mente ganó. Así que con mi corazón seguramente bloqueado, respiré hondo y comencé a pensar, sin sentir.

Los objetos obviamente habían sido escondidos en la cavidad entre el piso de mi dormitorio y el techo de la sala de estar, pero ¿por qué? Me incliné y tentativamente toqué la esquina de la foto. Después de un minuto y un par de intentos la tomé. Era de nosotros dos, de pie junto a la chimenea. Y dolió mirarlo. Él era tan hermoso, más de lo que mis recuerdos podían capturar. Pero su rostro estaba tan serio, y sus ojos planos. Era de la noche anterior a que me dejara. El entumecimiento comenzó a desvanecerse y sentí presión en mi pecho, mi corazón estaban sacudiendo sus cadenas, tratando de salir. Alejé la foto rápidamente, volteándola, incapaz de mirarlo por más tiempo.

Tomé la larga y estrecha caja, y la abrí. Dos pasajes de avión para Florida, uno para cada uno, para visitar a mi mamá. Me preguntaba qué habría pensando Renee de esto mientras cerraba la tapa y ponía la caja de vuelta en la cama.

A continuación cogí el CD, inclinándolo, dejando que la luz de la lámpara provocara el arcoíris en la superficie plateada. Pero no lo reproduje. No sabía lo que me haría oírlo así que lo dejé de nuevo en la cama, también. Su melodía estaba gravada a fuego en mi alma de todos modos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que faltaba una de las fotografías. Esa de él en la cocina, sonriendo. Había desaparecido junto a las demás hace dos meses y me preguntaba donde estaba ahora, y que significaba eso.

Seguí mirándolos, pero todavía no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Tal vez él no había tenido tiempo de deshacerse de ellos ese día…pero negué sacudiendo la cabeza a ese pensamiento. Tenía una velocidad sobre humana. Él podría haberlos escondido en su auto en no más de unos pocos segundos. O solo lo podría haber metido en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

No, él había _querido_ dejarlos aquí.

¿Por qué?

Cuando había sido tan insistente en que nunca me volvería a molestar más, que sería como si él nunca hubiera existido, ¿por qué iba a dejar algo suyo de tras de él? ¿Era porque _esperaba_ que un día los encontrara?

No tenía sentido.

Me mordí el labio, considerando, y por primera vez en dos meses realmente me animé a pensar en él, con la esperanza de poder encontrar las respuestas en algún recuerdo.

Las conversaciones pasaban por mi cabeza. Declaraciones de amor, risas, bromas, preocupaciones, argumentos tontos.

Y luego sentí como si hubiera sido pateada en el estómago.

Una conversación en la cafetería de la escuela. Él había luchado cuando habló, como si encontrara al pensamiento difícil.

…_Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo…si irme es lo que debo hacer, entonces sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo._

Todo cayó en su lugar. Gemí mientras me deslizaba en la mecedora y me arrastraba al suelo, apoyando la cabeza en el borde de la cama, abrazándome, y un nuevo dolor me traspasó.

Había sido una mentira.

No el amarme, si no el _dejarme_.

Él se había ido para protegerme.

De su mundo, de _él_.

Y poco a poco, mi mente puso un dedo para probar el agua, y luego liberó a mi corazón y lo dejó escapar.

Él todavía me amaba.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mis respiraciones fueron agudas y bajas. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y corrieron por mi cara.

Él todavía me amaba.

Comencé a temblar, casi con demasiado miedo para creer. Esta nueva verdad era algo frágil y delicado. Tuve que aceptarla poco a poco, suavemente, en caso de que se rompiera y se hiciera añicos y me quedara de nuevo en el vacío. Había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, ahora estaba enfocando mis ojos hacia la luz.

Abracé mi nueva verdad, dejando que creciera y fortalezca. Dejando que me llenase, la chequeé en busca de fallos e imposibilidades, pero no pude encontrar ninguno.

Él me ama.

Y ahora, la verdad se convertía en algo solido, real y seguro a la vez que recordaba nuevas cosas, cosas de las que había estado demasiado distraída para ver antes.

La presión de sus labios contra mi frente cuando dijo adiós – la forma en que me tocaron.

Él me ama.

El parpadeo de sus ojos, mientras se alejaba. Yo había estado tan angustiada que no lo había entendido en ese momento, pero lo reconocía ahora. Fue el momento en que su corazón se había roto.

"Oh, Edward." Mis lágrimas fluían más rápido.

Pero a medida que recordaba esa mirada, algo nuevo estaba creciendo junto con la verdad y me sorprendió, ya que comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

Ira.

Porque ahora entendía que a donde quiera que él estuviera, no estaría bailando o cantando o pasando un buen rato. Estaría agonizando, y él mismo lo había provocado.

La ira se hizo más fuerte, ahora alcanzando a la verdad, casi eclipsándola.

La ira se convirtió en furia cuando me di cuenta exactamente lo que él había hecho…a mi, a nosotros, a sí mismo. Y la furia necesitaba tener su momento. Tomé el cepillo de cabello desde mi mesita de noche y lo arrojé contra la puerta, seguido de mi libro de inglés y luego de mi zapatilla izquierda.

"¡Bella! ¿qué estás haciendo?"

La voz de Charlie y el sonido de sus pasos en la escalera hicieron que mi zapatilla derecha se salvara de la misma suerte que su compañera. Tomé una rápida y profunda respiración y pasé saliva antes de apresurarme a la puerta y abrirla. Charlie estaba a mitad de camino en las escaleras.

"Nada, papá, solo estaba ordenando unas cosas. Lo siento, voy a hacerlo en silencio."

Frunció el ceño un poco pero asintió. "Está bien, entonces."

Sonreí, él dio la media vuelta y bajó.

Mi ira se había calmado un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Estaba casi gruñendo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi habitación.

"¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido vampiro con exceso de pensamientos!" Escupí y quité la foto de la cama. "¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? Estábamos _juntos_ en esto."

Sus hermosos ojos me miraban, planos y vacios, desde la foto.

"Ya lo habías decidido, ¿no? Ya te estaba matando, ¿cierto? ¡Aargh!" Puse la foto boca abajo y me tiré el cabello.

Me atormenté y enfurecí, alternando con llanto y gruñidos, y luego lentamente la ira comenzó a desvanecerse y la tristeza me llenó. No era el dolor que había sentido por los últimos dos meses. Esto era nuevo, esta vez todo estaba dirigido a él, no a mí, y ahora estaba llorando otra vez. Porque todo este tiempo en que yo había estado sufriendo, él también había estado sufriendo – y seguiría haciéndolo.

Tomé la foto, tracé su rostro con mis dedos, y supe que tenía que encontrarlo.

Si me tomaba el resto de mi vida…tenía que encontrarlo.

Sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo o lo que iba a decir, tomé el teléfono celular, me senté en el suelo, y marqué el número al que nunca pensé volver a llamar de nuevo.

Mis sollozos desaceleraron a gemidos y mi corazón se aceleró ante la idea de escuchar su voz.

Sabía que iba a atender la llamada en menos de dos pitidos, como siempre lo hacía. A menos que él teléfono estuviera apagado y luego de cuatro pitidos pasaría al correo de voz. No habría un mensaje, solo un beep.

Esperé mientras oía el primer pitido, mis piernas me balancearon arriba y abajo.

El segundo pitido.

¡Oh! Estaba a punto de contestar. Estaba a punto de escuchar su voz.

Mis manos temblaban, estaba demasiado nerviosa, más que emocionada, y me pregunté que le iba a decir. _¿Te amo y sé que me amas, por favor vuelve a casa?_ O tal vez, ¿_hey, Edward, quieres explicarme porqué mis regalos de cumpleaños están bajo el suelo?_

Tercer pitido.

Bueno, probablemente se iba a ir al buzón de voz. Podría estar cazando. ¿Debía dejarle un mensaje? Tal vez no, quizás podría intentarlo de nuevo, esperar hasta que pudiera hablar con él correctamente.

Cuarto pitido.

Tragué saliva, y me preparé para el beep. Tal vez debería pedirle que me llame.

_Beep_.

Un mensaje automático.

…_el número que usted ha marcado ya no está en uso… el número que usted ha marcado ya no está en uso…_

Mi teléfono corrió la misma suerte que mi zapatilla.

.

.

**Cita en cursiva de Crepúsculo – Stephenie Meyer posee los derechos de autor.**

_._

_._

_._

_Hooola!_

_Muy triste, ¿no?_

_Díganme que opinan y si me seguirán con esta nueva traducción. _

_Les invito a pasar a Blood Lines, otra traducción de la autora Windchymes, que ya tiene capítulo final, a la espera de los epílogos. En mi perfil también encontraran El Voto y Sus Ojos._

_Cariños, Blueskys :)_

_PD: Abastézcanse de pañuelitos, los necesitarán _


	2. Y así comienza

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Estaba parada fuera de la oficina de correos de Forks, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, golpeando el suelo por el día, viendo a la señora Morgan volver el letrero de _Cerrado_ a _Abierto_.

Era martes, primer día hábil después de Año nuevo, primer día de vuelta a clases…y yo estaba a punto de dar mi primer paso en busca de Edward.

La señora Morgan sonrió cuando me abrió la puerta.

"Ya estás en pie y tan temprano esta mañana. Eres Bella Swan, ¿no?"

"Sí, hola señora Morgan."

Su sonrisa era cálida y amable, y trató, sin éxito, alejarse algunos cabellos rebeldes que habían escapado del moño detrás de su cabeza.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Bella?" Cruzó el lugar y tomó su posición oficial detrás del mostrador mientras continuaba hurgando en su cabello. "No parece que quieras enviar algo."

Sus ojos fueron a mis manos vacías.

"No, yo, um…quería preguntarle algo."

La señora Morgan juntó las manos y apoyó los brazos sobre el mostrador. Se inclinó hacia delante, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Pregunta lo que quieras."

La noche anterior, cuando había descubierto que Edward tenía desconectado su teléfono, me había sentido muye enojada.

Me enojé, frustré y un profundo sentimiento de impotencia, de casi pánico, se apoderó de mí. Me tiré el cabello, me agité, preguntándome qué diablos podía hacer.

Y luego pensé que tenía la respuesta cuando noté lo mucho que mis manos temblaban.

Había pasado por sobre los trozos de mi teléfono roto, tiré de la puerta y medio corrí, medio me tropecé en las escaleras, de a dos, a la cocina.

Cogí el teléfono, tomé aliento y con cuidado, lentamente, marqué de nuevo su número, animada por la débil esperanza que el enojo, emoción e inestabilidad mis dedos allá arriba habían presionado un botón equivocado.

Pero no fue así.

El mismo mensaje frío de desconexión llegó y de alguna manera, había parecido peor la segunda vez. Dejé el teléfono de vuelta en el gancho y luego apoyé la cabeza contra la pared, tratando de tomar algunas respiraciones más profundas.

Pero un momento después levanté el teléfono y apuñalé con indignación el teclado otra vez, mientras marcaba esta vez un número diferente.

Alice.

…_el número que ha marcado ya no está en uso…_

Asentí cuando colgué, fuertemente. Por supuesto que el teléfono de Alice estaría desconectado también – Edward no era nada si no lo hacía por completo.

Pisoteé las escaleras al subir, gracias a que el juego basquetbol de Charlie era tan absorbente, y me tiré a la cama. Me estiré y apagué la lámpara, tendida en la oscuridad, viendo las cortinas ondularse suavemente a causa de la ventana abierta, tratando de calmarme. Tratando de pensar. Lentamente, la poderosa mezcla de emoción y rabia habían comenzado a desvanecerse y tomando un par de temblorosos alientos, traté de sacar de mi cabeza lo que en realidad había sucedido. Me pasé las manos por la cara con rudeza mientras pensaba.

Edward todavía me amaba. Él siempre me había amado.

Y me amó tanto que había arruinado su propia felicidad para mantenerme a salvo…de sí mismo, de su mundo.

Y él estaba allí, en algún lugar, con el corazón roto, a sabiendas de que me había herido, sabiendo que había jugado con mis inseguridades, y creyendo que yo pensaba que él no me amaba.

Y no sabía cómo encontrarlo.

El CD y la caja con los boletos aun estaban sobre la cama, lo tomé y los deje suavemente en la mesilla de noche. Luego levanté la foto hacia una corriente de luz de luna y tracé su rostro de nuevo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"_Estás_ en muchos problemas," susurré, y unas lentas lágrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas.

No había sabido que fuera posible sentirse tan completamente feliz, y tan aplastantemente triste, a la vez. Yo solo quería acurrucarme en la euforia cálida que venía de saber que me amaba, pero no podía. La agonía de saber que él estaba en alguna parte, destrozado y herido, me consumía – era más grande, incluso, que el dolor de los últimos tres meses, cuando había creído que no me amaba.

En lugar de eso encaré la foto y me imaginé cuando y donde sería nuestro encuentro.

Porque habría un encuentro…solo tenía que averiguar cómo.

Ahora, tomé una respiración profunda, a la vez que la señora Morgan me miraba de cerca. Yo estaba tratando de no dejar que la esperanza tomara una parte de mí. Esto era de largo aliento, sabía eso, pero hasta el momento esto era todo lo que podría ocurrir.

"Um, me estaba preguntando…cuándo los Cullen dejaron la ciudad, ¿dejaron una dirección de reenvío?"

Esperé la respuesta de la señora Morgan. Guardó silencio por un momento, y luego apareció, la lenta y triste sonrisa de comprensión. Interiormente, me encogí. Sabía lo que esto parecía…la pobre y abandonada Bella Swan, desesperada y al asecho de su ex novio.

Y por una fracción de segundo fue sorprendida por mi propio pensamiento.

¿Eso era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Asechándolo? Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada a mis pies al pensar, rápidamente.

No, sólo estaba tratando de encontrarlo. Encontrar, no asechar. Eso era diferente, ¿no?

¿Cierto?

Luego me encogí de hombros y alcé la vista, resulta, decidida.

Si esto era asechar…él había subido por mi ventana para verme dormir por semanas antes de que supiera que lo estaba haciendo. Me había seguido a Port Angeles. Me había visto en los pensamientos de los demás.

Había aprendido del mejor.

Y si esto _era_ asechar…no me importaba, siempre y cuando lo encontrara.

Puse una brillante, no acosadora sonrisa y continué hablando como si mi pregunta no sonara triste y patética.

"Es solo que tengo algo de Edward que quiero devolverle."

Su sonrisa triste se transformó en una de completa compasión. En cambio, mi sonrisa desafiante, se amplió cuando la señora Morgan sacudió la cabeza.

"Lo siento, cariño, no dejaron una dirección." Ella usó una voz lenta y suave, como si le hablara a un niño enfermo, y sentí que mi piel picaba de la irritación. Pero más allá del tono de su voz, sus propias palabras me golpearon con fuerza y pude sentir la decepción, aumentando y creciendo. Lo eché hacia atrás. Tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera a salvo en mi camioneta. Estaba acostumbrada a esconder mis emociones.

"Está bien," dije, sonriendo como un maniaco. "Voy a entregárselo la próxima vez que lo vea. Gracias."

Y me di la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

"¿No se fueron a Los Ángeles? Me enteré que el doctor Cullen dijo en el hospital que iba a trabajar allí."

Sí, todos en Forks habían oído esa historia. ¿Brillantes vampiros en la soleada LA? No lo creo.

"Sí, gracias."

"Lo siento, no puedo ser de más ayuda," continuó. "Pero nunca tuvieron mucho correo, de todos modos."

Tomé la manija de la puerta, asistiendo, sin dejar de sonreír. Mis mejillas estaban comenzando a doler.

"Y no ha llegado casi nada desde que se fueron, lo que es extraño cuando la gente se muda. Normalmente recibimos su correo por semanas, incluso meses, que tenemos que reenviar o devolver, pero no de ellos."

Frunció el ceño, con la cara de compasión ida, mientras consideraba este problema. Se volvió hacia la computadora y comenzó a hacer clic con el mouse. "Registramos las cosas que no se pudieron entregar cuando llegan…," murmuró haciendo clics.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón se aceleró un poco. ¿De verdad ella me iba a decir sobre el correo sin entregar de los Cullen? Sin duda eso violaría algún tipo de ley de privacidad, pero no había manera de que lo iba a poner en duda. De ninguna manera. Sentí una oleada de esperanza, tal vez había algo…

"Solo una revista _Vouge_…,"

Vouge. Eso sería de Alice, tenía una suscripción.

"Un catalogo de Tiffany para E Cullen…,"

"¿Tiffany?"

Me miró por encima de la pantalla y sonrió. "Las joyerías, ¿sabes? ¿Has visto la película de Audrey Hepburn?"

Asentí. "Sí, conozco Tiffany." E Cullen, podría ser Esme, tenía algunas impresionantes piezas de joyería.

La señora Morgan volvió a mirar a la pantalla.

"Y una carta de del Hospital de la Universidad de Chicago dirigida al doctor Cullen."

Asentí otra vez. Carlisle.

"Todas llegaron en septiembre, no mucho después de que se fueron. Todos se devolvieron al remitente."

La esperanza parpadeó y murió. Ahí no había nada.

"Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte más." La cara de pena estaba de vuelta y se alejó algunos pelos sueltos que habían quedado libres.

Traté de mantener la sonrisa en su lugar, con las mejillas ardiendo, mientras daba las gracias y abría la puerta de nuevo.

El intenso frío de enero me golpeó cuando salí, pero no le di importancia. La mordedura de la decepción era más profunda que el frío.

Muy dentro de mí una chispa de pánico estalló cuando llegué a mi camioneta y encendí el motor. ¿Qué pasa si nunca lo puedo encontrar, que pasa sí _nunca_ lo encontraré, que pasa sí…?

¡No! No hay _qué pasa si_. Sabía que la dirección de reenvió era poco probable, solo tenía que seguir adelante, eso es todo. Había algo me señalaría la dirección correcta, tenía que haber.

Di la vuelta en la camioneta y me fui a la escuela, pensando mientras conducía. En mi mente imaginaba lo que le diría cuando lo viera de nuevo. Comencé a ensayar discursos, donde le diría que él no llegó a decidir por mí, que él no hizo las reglas. Y yo le diría que lo amo, y que sabía que él me amaba. Las imágenes me recalentaron y apartaron la decepción un poco – hasta que recordé que no habría encuentro si no lo podía encontrar. Así que puse mis pensamientos en una dirección diferente.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil. Edward podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Cualquier estado, cualquier país, cualquier continente. Él tenía la experiencia de noventa años de clandestinidad y evasión.

Prácticamente tenía fondos ilimitados.

Y yo no.

Entonces, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿pensaba que iba a volar a todos los lejanos rincones de la tierra por un capricho o una corazonada? ¿Y si mi corazonada estaba mal, podía tomar otro punto en el mapa y volar hasta allí?

No, claro que no podía.

Sorbí algunas lágrimas mientras el pánico se agitaba de nuevo. Tomé aire y lo aplasté.

Tenía mi modesto fondo para la universidad. Si iba a volar a cualquier parte tendría que estar bastante segura de él que iba a ser en el otro lado, porque ya no tendría muchas segundas oportunidades.

¿Y mis padres? Sacudí la cabeza ante esa idea.

Probablemente podía decirle a Renee que me estaba encontrando a mi misma. Ella estaría feliz con eso, diablos, lo alentaría. ¡De hecho, ella incluso me haría las maletas y me llevaría al aeropuerto!

Pero Charlie…

Sabía que tendría que ir con una historia más elaborada con mi padre…una _realmente_ buena. El argumento de _encontrarme a mi misma_ no funcionaría con él y definitivamente la verdad no era una opción – no había manera de que me dejara ir persiguiendo a Edward Cullen, aunque tuviera dieciocho u ochenta años.

_Ochenta._

Un escalofrío en lo profundo de mis huesos me recorrió y rápidamente deseché ese pensamiento, incluso sin querer considerar que podría demorar todo ese tiempo en encontrarlo.

Entre en el estacionamiento de la escuela y rebusqué en el bolso la lista que había escrito en algún momento a primeras horas de la mañana.

La lista de todo lo que sabía sobre Edward Cullen.

Había pensado que podía darme alguna idea de por dónde empezar. No había tenido tiempo para escribir y cuando terminé me sentí decepcionada al ver que no era una lista muy larga en absoluto.

Él había vivido en Denali, Alaska, con otra familia de vampiros. Pero había descubierto, a través de Google, que Denali era una enorme área del parque nacional que contenía varias villas pequeñas, y no sabía cuál de ellas había sido su hogar. Había ido a una escuela en Canadá, pero no sabía a cual. Había estado en Harvard. Le gustaba correr, la música, los autos rápidos y los leones de montaña. Tocaba el piano. Había nacido en Chicago en 1901, su madre era Elizabeth y su padre era Edward Señor. Él había _muerto_ en 1918. Fue hijo único.

Pero había muchas otras cosas que sabía de él, cosas que no estaba en mi lista.

Él era gentil y cariñoso. Era amoroso, afectuoso, protector e inteligente. Sus labios podía dejarme sin aliento y sus dedos me hacían suspirar. Podía hacerme reír con solo levantar una ceja o con una mueca de su boca.

Él me había dicho todos los días que me amaba.

Mi respiración vaciló cuando unas pocas lágrimas se derramaron sobre el papel. ¿cómo se debió haber sentido cuando había creído en su mentira con tanta facilidad? Debió haberlo aplastado.

Sonó la campana para el primer periodo, me sequé las lágrimas y me froté las manos sobre la cara. Equilibré la lista sobre mi rodilla y escribí rápidamente…

_Revista Vouge._

Catalogo de Tiffany.

Hospital de la Universidad de Chicago.

No podría ver la manera en que eran importantes, pero era todo lo que tenía ahora.

La escuela fue más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. La había usado para mantener alejados todos los recuerdos de Edward, pero ahora que habían sido liberados, comenzaron a salir, fuertes y claros, donde quiera que fuera.

Los armarios, las salas, los pasillos, incluso el armario del conserje – él una vez había bromeado con encerrar a Mike Newton en él.

_Creía_ que había bromeado.

Mientras avanzaba la mañana no estaba segura de que me estaba pasando. Me sentía nerviosa y llorosa, emocionada y ansiosa. Y todo, _todo_, palidecía en la nada en contra de la necesidad cada vez más frenética de encontrar a Edward. No podía concentrarme en las clases o en las conversaciones con mis amigos. También reí fuertemente por algunas cosas y casi le grité a otros.

Por el tercer periodo estaba agotada. Era un periodo de estudio y en lugar de ir a la biblioteca me fui al estacionamiento y me encerré en la camioneta.

Durante los últimos tres meses había estado adormecida, en un estupor emocional. Y ahora que el eestupor se había levantado y la avalancha de emociones me estaba abrumando, no podía mantener el ritmo.

Había pasado de sentir nada durante tres meses a sentir _todo_, a la vez. Había comenzado la noche anterior y hoy era una montaña rusa.

Cada momento, cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, trajo su propia y diferente emoción. Felicidad, ira, miedo, amor, pánico, preocupación, tristeza, frustración.

Y no ayudaba a que la noche anterior apenas había dormido y esta mañana mi plan en la oficina de correos había fracasado.

Tomé un par de temblorosas respiraciones, tendida en los asientos delanteros y comencé a llorar.

Yo lloraba mucho desde que Edward me había dejado. Había llorado mucho desde que había encontrado sus regalos. Había llorado de tristeza, pérdida, frustración, ira y felicidad. Había llorado por mí. Había llorado por él. Pero ahora, en el auto, en el frío, con mi mejilla presionada contra el cuero viejo y agrietado y la palanca de cambios presionando mi cadera…yo solo lloré.

No por cualquier razón, propósito especifico o persona…solo lloré.

Sentí que el llanto se prolongó por mucho tiempo. Probablemente fue así. El asiento estaba mojado, mi mejilla húmeda, mi cuello estaba mojado, el cuello de mi blusa también. Pero finalmente me detuve. Me senté y respiré, sintiéndome…más tranquila.

Me pasé la mano por la cara y suspiré. Las cosas parecían un poco diferentes ahora, un poco más claras, más estables.

Encontrar a Edward seguía siendo mi objetivo, no me rendiría hasta encontrarlo, pero el pánico ya no estaba. Sentía como la montaña rusa había tomado una parada. Ahora podía ver que necesitaba ser fuerte para hacer esto. _Edward_ me necesitaba fuerte, porque estaba muy segura de que él _no_ lo sería, cuando lo encontrara. Mi poderoso e indestructible vampiro iba a necesitar que lo cuidaran.

La campana de la hora del almuerzo estaba a punto de sonar. Salí de la camioneta y corrí hacia los baños. Mi cara necesitaba desesperadamente agua fría.

El resto del día estuvo mejor. Fui capaz de concentrarme en clase y me uní a parte de la conversación en el almuerzo y a las 3:30 pm estaba a mitad de camino a Port Angeles con Angela y Jessica. Iban a ver una nueva tienda que había abierto y a lo que originalmente había dicho _no_ cuando me invitaron. Había estado dispuesta a llegar a casa e investigar sobre Denali de nuevo, pero entonces recordé que necesitaba un teléfono nuevo.

Angela estaba manejando y Jessica hablaba. La gran noticia del día había sido Callum McLeod, el chico nuevo. Jess estaba hablando de él mientras Angela se las arreglaba para ir por el camino con la fuerte lluvia que salpicaba y empañaba las ventanas. Parecía que Jess había superado su ruptura con Mike.

"Es taaan lindo," suspiró. "Tan rubio, y nunca he visto ojos tan azules, ¿verdad?"

"Um, no," Angela respondió y yo sacudí la cabeza cuando Jess me miró en busca de mi opinión.

"No, no lo he hecho."

Jess asintió en aprobación. "Es una pena que esté aquí solo por tres meses, espero que su papá se quede cavando por más tiempo."

"¿Qué hace su papá?" Pregunté y ella me rodó los ojos.

"¿No lo escuchaste en el almuerzo, Bella?"

"Um…,"pensé que lo había hecho, pero era posible que todavía estuviera recuperándome de mi crisis. Y tuve que admitir que probablemente estaba un poco ida cuando Jess trajo a Callum para presentarlo como si fuera la noticia de Estudios Sociales. Se había visto simpático y un poco desconcertado por el rebosante entusiasmo de Jess cuando ella lo había sentado, lanzándole preguntas mientras al lado de ella Mike apuñalaba el pastel de carne con un tenedor de plástico.

Ahora, ella respiró hondo y comenzó un resumen para mi beneficio.

"Su papá es arqueólogo de la UCLA. Él se va ha hacer excavaciones y Callum generalmente se va con él, pero esta vez esta en algún lugar el Medio Oriente y no quería llevarse a Callum porque creía que sería demasiado peligroso, así que en vez, Callum se queda con su tía cerca de Ranier." Se detuvo para tomar aire.

"Oh, está bien." Ahora recordaba.

"Y se sentará a tu lado en inglés e historia, Bella. Y biología. Esos son los únicos asientos vacios en esas clases." Frunció un poco los labios.

"¿Ya averiguaste donde se va a sentar en sus clases?" Angela se vio sorprendida por un segundo antes de volverse rápidamente de nuevo a la carretera. Jess se encogió de hombros.

También estaba sorprendida. No solo por la profundidad ligeramente inquietante del interés de Jess en la agenda del chico que acababa de conocer, si no al pensar en que alguien más se siente en los asientos que solían ser de Edward. La idea dolía y por un momento se me apretó el estómago.

_Basta ya. Eso no quiere decir nada. No son más que sillas. No quiere decir que él no va a volver._

Me sacudí un poco y me centré de nuevo en la conversación.

"Tal vez Callum le gustará tanto aquí que querrá quedarse." Jess estaba meditando mientras miraba por la ventana. "O tal vez no," agregó en voz baja, casi para sí misma. "Le gusta la música y las computadoras, pero no le gusta la lluvia."

Angela negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "¿Sabes qué número calza, Jess? ¿o su color favorito?" preguntó con buen humor.

"Azul," Jess suspiró y luego levantó la vista, avergonzada, y todas reímos. Pero mientras reía un repentino pensamiento vino a mí y no lo pensé mucho antes de hablar.

"Jess, ¿sabes si los Cullen alguna vez mencionaron donde vivían en Alaska?"

Me miró sorprendida. Luego miró a Angela y de vuelta a mí.

"¿Ahora podemos hablar de los Cullen?" preguntó con toda inocencia.

Sentí que comenzaba a enrojecer.

"Es que…me estaba preguntando…yo, um, había un documental en televisión la otra noche sobre Alaska y yo solo…preguntaba." Mi voz se fue apagando mientras ajustaba mi cinturón de seguridad.

"No," dijo Jess simplemente. "Le pregunté a…_Edward_ una vez." Dijo su nombre con cuidado, tratando de ser sensible. "Pero dijo que era un pueblo muy pequeño y que no habría oído hablar de él." Se volvió a Angela. "¿y tú sabías?" preguntó.

Angela se volvió ligeramente hacia mi. "No, lo siento," dijo en voz baja.

"No importa," dije alegremente. "Solo preguntaba."

"¿No te lo dijo?" Jess preguntó.

"No. Y…," Ahora que lo pensaba, "supongo que nunca pregunté."

Y ahora deseaba nunca haberle preguntado a Jessica. Prácticamente podía leer su mente. Estaba segura de que no me creía la mentira de la televisión y se estaba muriendo de curiosidad ahora. Afortunadamente Angela cambió el tema.

"¿Qué tipo de teléfono estas buscando, Bella?" Pasamos el letrero de _Bienvenidos a Port Angeles._

"Solo uno básico, nada extravagante." Algo barato algo que no afecte mucho en mi _Fondo para Encontrar a Edward._

"¿Qué le paso al viejo?" Jess preguntó.

"Se rompió," dije y me volví a mirar por la ventana.

Media hora más tarde yo era dueña de un nuevo modelo básico marca Nokia y estábamos caminando por _Beans, Beats and Books_. Era la nueva tienda que era parte café, parte tienda de música y parte librería. Aparentemente, tenían música en vivo cada fin de semana.

Ya había revisado el área de libros. Por lo que había olido, el café era bueno, y ahora estaba examinando su sección de música.

"Esto es genial," Angela sonrió al pasar junto a mí y sonreí.

La gama de música era variada e incluso tenían una buena selección de artistas independientes. A Edward le gustaría. Bueno, los libros y la música, de todos modos. Lo traería aquí, cuando lo encontrara.

Estaba mirando CDs al azar, sin verlos realmente, preguntándome cuanto tiempo me llevaría visitar cada pueblo de Denali. Pero de pronto un CD me llamó la atención, me detuve y lo tomé.

Davis Bowie, _Hunky Dory._

Mi corazón se contrajo y de pronto de nuevo era el pasado agosto.

Mi mano estaba firmemente tomada de la de Edward mientras me conducía hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y suavemente movió sus manos por mi espalda, frotando hacia arriba y abajo lentamente. Sonrió y bajó la cabeza para besarme con suavidad. Yo quería pasar mis brazos alrededor de él y presionarlo con fuerza contra mí, pero él tenía reglas para este tipo de cosas y yo estaba tratando de ser buena. En lugar de eso apoyé mis manos en sus brazos, deslizándolas por sus hombros, detrás de cuello, dejando que mis dedos jueguen con su cabello allí. Era tan suave.

"Mm, me gusta cuando haces eso," susurró, levantando sus labios de los míos y apoyó la frente sobre mi hombro mientras mis dedos seguían jugando. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera relajándose bajo mi toque y me emocionaba que yo pudiera hacer eso por él. Cambié la acción de suave punta de los dedos por mis uñas, arrastrándolas suavemente sobre la piel. Se estremeció y su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo. Se apartó, sus manos se acomodaron con ligereza en mis caderas. Sus ojos ámbar estaba sonriendo, pero con disculpa. No dejaba que nuestros besos fueran demasiado lejos, pero él estaba feliz de explorar algunos toques o caricias…hasta un punto.

Obviamente, habíamos llegado a ese punto.

"¿Música?" preguntó de pronto, alejándose.

"Um, claro."

Se volvió y caminó hasta los estantes cargados de CDs y álbumes de discos de vinilo.

"¿Qué te gustaría?" preguntó, arrastrando la palma sobre su mejilla mientras fruncía el ceño a los estantes. Me acomodé en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

"Sorpréndeme," dije con valentía. Sabía que su gusto era muy variado y dio la vuelta para mirarme, con una exceptiva ceja alzada.

"¿De verdad?"

Asentí. "Uh huh."

Sonrió. "Bien entonces." Y me alegré de eso lo hiciera tan feliz.

Se volvió hacia los estantes, acercándose un paso, y pasado un largo dedo sobre los mucho CDs y álbumes. Hacia una pausa aquí y allá, considerando. Un par de veces comenzaba a sacar uno para luego empujarlo de vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿The Pogues? ¿Tal vez Velvet Underground?" murmuró para sí mismo un momento antes de volverse a mirarme. Sonreí y él sacudió la cabeza, antes de volver a su tarea.

Me acomodé en la alfombra dorada y esperé, viendo su espalda, el suave movimiento de sus hombros y el balanceo de sus caderas mientras se movía lentamente, con gracia, a lo largo de los estantes, obviamente poniendo una gran cantidad de pensamiento en su elección. Era una maravilla ver a Edward desde atrás, me preguntaba si él lo sabía.

Finalmente tomó una decisión y sacó un álbum de la plataforma.

"¿Qué elegiste?" pregunté.

"_Hunky Dory_ de David Bowie de 1971," dijo y sacó el disco de vinilo negro de su funda. Lo equilibró con cuidado, dejándolo en posición horizontal con las yemas de sus largos dedos mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza y fruncía los labios. Sopló suavemente la superficie del disco para alejar las microscópicas motas de polvo que solo él podía ver. Observé, fascinada mientras su pelo caía sobre su frente, sus labios perfectamente arrugados mientras soplaba suavemente, destacando con la acción sus pómulos. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse a la vez que me preguntaba como una acción tan sencilla podía ser tan…mmmm. Luego hizo una mueca, una pequeña, obviamente oyendo mi corazón delator. Volvió la cabeza, sonriendo por un segundo y luego me lanzó un beso. Me sonrojé, sorprendida, y él rio entre dientes suavemente mientras levantaba la tapa del tocadiscos, ponía el disco y ajustaba la aguja. Hubo unos suaves crujidos y el sonido de los principios de Bowie llenó la habitación.

"Puede que reconozcas algunas," dijo Edward, caminando hacia mí.

Yo estaba mirando hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar el rubor que todavía cubría mis mejillas y sin duda la mayor parte de mi cuello. Yo era tan obvia.

"Creo que conozco esta," dije al reconocer la canción.

"_Changes,_" Edward asintió. "Puede que conozcas _Life on Mars_ también."

Se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, recostado sobre sus manos, con las piernas estiradas y los tobillos cruzados. Su brazo rozaba suavemente mi hombro y comenzamos a jugar con nuestros dedos de los pies. Sus dedos estaban fríos y me hizo reír cuando los pasó a lo largo de mi empeine.

Alejé mi pie y cuando lo acerqué de nuevo lo acarició suavemente con el suyo – sin hacerme cosquilla esta vez. Le sonreí y me dio su sonrisa torcida a cambio.

Mis ojos se posaron en la portada del álbum a su lado en el suelo.

"¿Así que es de la era del glam rock?" pregunté, recordando algunos álbumes de Renne en su colección.

"Sí," Edward respondió sorprendido. "¿Sabes que es el glam rock?"

Rodé los ojos. "No soy _tan_ joven, Edward. He estado por ahí."

Se echó a reír y yo también.

"Renee tenía algo de Elton John, una vez," expliqué. "Ella tiene unos de sus primeros álbumes."

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo, y sacudió la cabeza. "Por favor no me digas que compartes los gustos musicales de tu madre."

Reí de nuevo. "¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Una cosa sobre Renee, era que su gusto musical no era demasiado malo.

Abrió los ojos y me miró, sonriendo suavemente. "Me haría sentir muy viejo."

"Ya eres muy viejo." Bromeé. Luego me acerqué y lo besé, y sus manos terminaron en mi cabello.

"No demasiado viejo, espero," susurró suavemente contra mis labios.

"No. Definitivamente no demasiado viejo."

De repente, me alzó hasta su regazo y me reí por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estabas muy lejos ahí," dijo y sus labios trazaron ligeramente mi mandíbula por un momento mientras me acurrucaba en su regazo.

"¿Demasiado lejos? Estaba justo al lado tuyo."

"Mm, exactamente. Demasiado lejos."

Me atrajo con más fuerza contra él, sus dedos pasaban suavemente arriba y abajo en mi abrazo, dejándome la piel de gallina.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta?" preguntó un momento más tarde e indicó con la cabeza el tocadiscos mientras la siguiente canción comenzaba a sonar.

"Oh, bueno, es interesante," ofrecí y él sonrió.

"Puedo poner otra cosa si quieres. Algo más reciente."

"No, eso está bien." Luego reí al mirar la portada del álbum de nuevo.

"¿Qué?" murmuró al recorrer mi oreja con la nariz.

"Edward, ¿alguna vez usaste zapatos de plataforma brillantes?"

Yo me estaba burlando de él, e incliné la cabeza para verle la cara. La esquina de su boca estaba torcida hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

"No," dijo, y besó el tope de mi cabeza. "Habrían entrado en conflicto con mi piel brillante."

Mi boca se abrió con un jadeo de sorpresa y él rió, su pecho vibraba contra mí mientras él se desordenaba el cabello con la mano.

"Solo me gusta la música, Bella, no la ropa. Estaba en Londres cuando esto salió."

¿Londres?

"¿Estabas en la escuela ahí?"

"No. Estábamos teniendo un descanso de la escuela." Estaba a punto de preguntare que quería decir cuando se quejó de pronto y rodó sobre su espalda, llevándome con él.

"¿Qué?" pregunté. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

"Emmett está en casa."

"¿Y?"

Edward suspiró, aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo una ligera mueca, obviamente oyendo los pensamientos o conversaciones que yo no podía oír.

"Él tiene planes para esta tarde con Rosalie," dijo después de un momento. "Él quiere un _buen_ auto. Quiere el Vanquish."

"¿Qué pasa con el de Rose? Ese bueno."

Negó. "Quiere velocidad. El Vanquish es más rápido."

"¿Vas a dejarlo?"

"No." Su tono fue firme y definitivo.

"¡Oí eso! ¡Hola Bella!" La voz de Emmett resonó desde las escaleras y yo solté una risita.

"Hola, Emmett." Dije a un volumen normal, sabiendo que me oiría.

De repente, Edward se sentó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Suavemente me quitó de su regazo, dejándome con cuidado en el piso. Caminó rápidamente hacia una vieja copa de trofeo plateada en su estante, donde sabía guardaba las llaves de sus autos. Extendió la mano y sus ojos se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron, mientras sacada los dedos, vacíos.

"¡Emmett!" Casi salió volando por la puerta y me quedé pensando lo que estaba pasando. Comencé a ponerme de pie, para seguirlo, cuando se produjo una enorme colisión, el sonido de roca contra roca.

Fue seguido por otro choque, y luego otro, luego el sonido de madera rompiéndose, y luego finalmente…

"¡Ow! ¡No juegas limpio, Edward!"

Un segundo después, Edward apareció de nuevo en la puerta, sorprendiéndome. Yo ni siquiera estaba completamente de pie. Estaba dando vueltas las llaves alrededor de su dedo y había una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras caminaba de regreso a la estantería y las dejaba caer, haciendo ruido, en la copa plateada.

"Nadie conduce el Vanquish," murmuró.

Comencé a reír mientras venía hacia mí, con una ceja levantada.

"¿En qué estábamos?" sonrió pero luego se detuvo y dejo caer la cabeza hacia tras, soltando un suspiro de exasperación. Un segundo después oí la voz de Emmett de nuevo.

"¡Cuidado, Bella!" dijo. "¡Bowie siempre lo pone de mal humor!"

"¿De verdad?" Volví a hablar mientras Edward se sentaba de nuevo y me llevaba a su regazo. Me besó suavemente y jugué con el cabello de su nuca. Hizo un ronroneo y me abrazó, acariciándome el cuello con la nariz. Jadeé un poco y le respondí a Emmett.

"A mí no me parece que esté de mal humor."

"¿Estas lista, Bella?" La voz de Jess me trajo de vuelta al presente junto a un estremecimiento que me hizo soltar el CD.

"Caray, Bella, ¿estás nerviosa?"

Me agaché para recoger el CD y lo volví a meter en su ranura.

"Sí, estoy lista, vámonos," murmuré. Metí las manos en los bolsillo y comencé a seguirla entre estantes y mostradores, más allá de las mesas y taburetes de cuero, hacia la puerta donde Angela esperaba.

Había una sección de revistas cerca de las cajas registradoras y Jess se quedó allí.

"Hay muchas…," susurró y luego soltó un chillido. "¡No había visto esto antes! ¡Mira!"

Tomó una de las brillantes copias y comenzó a hojearla.

"¿_Tenn Vogue_? ¿Hay una _Vogue_ para adolescentes?"

Jess asintió con entusiasmo, sin siquiera alzar la mirada mientras estudiaba minuciosamente las páginas. En medio de la revista había un formulario de pedido y ella hizo otro pequeño ruido.

"Ooh, ya sé lo que le voy a pedir a mamá para mi cumpleaños."

"¿Un revista?"

"Nooo," dijo rodando los ojos deliberadamente. "Una subscripción de regalo."

"Oh."

Mis ojos vagaron a lo largo del mostrador a medida que continuaba caminando en dirección a la puerta donde Angela aun estaba esperando.

Jess estaba en lo cierto, eran muchas revistas. Muchas _Vogue._

_Vogue, Teen Vogue, Vogue Living, Vogue Bride, Vogue Entertaining…_

La idea me golpeó rápida y repentinamente y mi corazón comenzó a correr. No se prendió una bombilla sobre mi cabeza, fue un foco para iluminar un estadio y en ese momento pude haber besado a Jessica Stanley.

El sitio web de _Vogue_ estaba en la pantalla del computador, y mi teléfono celular estaba en mi oído.

"Subscripciones, soy Amy, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar hoy?"

"Um, me gustaría pedir una subscripción de regalo, por favor."

"Por supuesto, señora, ¿a qué revista le gustaría subscribirse?"

"Um, ¿_Vogue Living_?"

"Seguro, señora, ¿La quiere por un año, dos años, o tres años?"

"Oh, solo por un año, por favor."

"¿A qué nombre?"

"Alice Cullen."

"¿Y a qué dirección envíanos el artículo?"

Tomé una respiración profunda. Aquí venía la parte difícil.

"Ella ya tiene una subscripción para _Vogue_. ¿Puede enviar esta a la misma dirección? No a la dirección de Foks. A la nueva."

Contuve la respiración.

Hubo silencio por un momento y pode oír el sonido del teclado.

"Sí. Podemos hacer eso. Pero habrá un recargo adicional para cubrir los gastos de envío."

"Pero, ¿creí que estaban incluidos en los gastos de envíos?"

"Solo dentro de los Estados Unidos, señora. Hay un cargo extra si el envió es internacional."

"¿Internacional?" Fue un susurró, me quedé sin aliento y mi mano apretó el teléfono. Tenía mi primera información _real_ y estaba emocionada. Pero ellos no estaban en los Estados Unidos y mi emoción vaciló.

"¿Señora? ¿Todavía está ahí, señora?"

"Oh, sí. Lo siento. Entonces, um…," estaba tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

"¿Quiere continuar, señora?"

"Sí. Sí por favor. Um, ¿qué dirección tiene?"

Hubo una pausa, podía oír su vacilación.

"Lo siento, señora, no podemos dar detalles específicos sobre direcciones. Si me dice la dirección puedo confirmársela si es la que tenemos en el sistema, pero me temo que en realidad no puedo decirle esa información." Su voz fue cuidadosa, cauta, y sentí un destello de vergüenza, al darme cuenta de que probablemente me encontraba de nuevo al asecho.

No. No es asecho, es _búsqueda_.

"Claro, entiendo. Solo envíala a la dirección actual. Y puedo dejar un mensaje, ¿cierto?"

Había pensado en eso, desde que había visto el formulario de subscrición en la revista que Jessica había estado mirando. Obviamente, no podía decir todo lo que quería decir, así que decidí mantener la sencillez.

"Puede decir, _Querida Alice, Por_ _favor dale las gracias a Edward por los regalos, los encontré y lo entiendo. Los extraño a todos, por favor llámame. Con cariño, Bella._"

"¿Eso es…todo?"

Obviamente no era el mensaje estándar.

"Sí, eso es todo."

"Está bien, vamos a continuar con su orden."

Me leyó los detalles, me dio el precio y le di mi número de tarjeta de crédito.

"La subscripción comenzará con la edición de Febrero y será enviada en tres semanas."

Tres semanas. En tres semanas Alice oiría de mí. Me preguntaba si Edward estaba con ella, si él estaría allí cuando llegara la revista.

Por primera vez en tres meses sentí real esperanza.

_._

_._

_._

_Hola! Y comenzó la búsqueda, ya veremos que tan difícil es encontrar a un vampiro. _

_¿Vieron las similitudes con Blood Lines, la copa para guardar las llaves?_

_Nos vemos :)_


	3. Paciencia

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Si fuera un vampiro, huyendo después de haber roto mi corazón y el de la persona que amo… ¿a dónde iría?

Me quedé viendo el sitio web de Vogue en el monitor y comencé a morderme el labio, pensando. La información que recién le había sacado a Amy no era mucha, pero me había dado mucho en que pensar.

Recorrí el sitió sin un rumbo fijo con el mouse y sonreí. Alice siempre me había dicho, _la moda es tu amiga._ Tal vez tenía razón.

La esperanza que sentía se fue convirtiendo en emoción y mi sonrisa creció. La foto de Edward y mía, estaba sobre la mesa, al lado del teclado y suavemente toqué la imagen de su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Pero la idea de esperar tres semanas por oír algo…no, posiblemente _cuatro semanas_ para que la revista llegara a su misterioso destino…era duro y me preocupaba como iba hacer para esperar tanto tiempo.

Me paré y comencé a caminar por mi habitación. El teléfono todavía estaba en mi mano y golpeándolo contra mi mejilla, traté de pensar donde los Cullen podrían estar.

Mi viejo Atlas estaba en el estante, era el que Charlie me había comprado cuando tenía nueve años. Lo tomé y lo abrí en las páginas centrales donde un mapa tamaño poster del mundo se extendía. Saqué el mapa y después de batallar para que no se volviera a doblar, finalmente lo pude pichar en mi panel de anuncios. Luego retrocedí un paso para mirar.

Probablemente podría eliminar la mayor parte del hemisferio sur…no era como que los Cullen se fueran corriendo a América del Sur. Le sonreí a la imagen de Edward caminando por las playas de Brasil, brillando a la luz del sol. Por un segundo me dejé pensar en cómo se vería en taje de baño. ¿A caso tenía un traje de baño? Yo ni siquiera le había visto las piernas, y entonces el rubor cubrió mi rostro.

Me concentré de nuevo en el mapa.

¿Estaban todos los Cullen juntos?

¿Edward estaba solo?

Mi corazón se retorció por ese pensamiento y esperaba que no fuera así.

Pero si Edward _no estaba_ con los otros, Alice sabría donde estaba – ella _lo_ vería.

Luego me pregunté si Alice _me_ había visto mientras estaba sentada en el escritorio, tomando mi decisión y marcaba el número de la subscripción para la revista _Vogue_.

Y de pronto, mi emoción repuntó de uno a diez.

Si ella me había visto, tal vez entonces no tendría que esperar semanas para que la revista llegue. Tal vez ella la vería ir y me llamaría antes de que estuviera allí.

¡Incluso podría saberlo ya!

Pero, ¿me llamaría?

La vocecita de la duda surgió de la nada.

Mi entusiasmo decayó mientras mis ojos se perdían en los continentes de colores brillantes.

Ellos realmente habían dejado el país para alejarse de mí.

Habían desconectado sus teléfonos.

Y repentinamente…eso dolía.

¿De verdad sería tan malo que los hubiera llamado?

Habían llegado a tales extremos de desconectarme, tal vez no querrían...

No me dejé terminar ese pensamiento. Tomé una respiración profunda y sacudí la cabeza, negándome a dejar que viejas inseguridades se afianzasen.

Edward me amaba, sabía eso. Y yo amaba a Edward. Lo encontraría y luego…bueno, entonces ya veríamos que hacer ahí.

Mis cavilaciones fueron olvidadas un segundo más tarde, cuando el teléfono de la cocina sonó y prácticamente me tiré escaleras abajo en la prisa por contestar.

…_por favor, que sea Alice…por favor, que sea Alice…por favor, que sea Alice…_

¡O Edward!

Si los Cullen estaban todos juntos entonces tal vez él había visto la visión de Alice y…¡oh! ¡Oh! ¡OH!

¡EDWARD!

Estaba bajando las escaleras de tres en tres, y me tropecé con el último escalón, choqué contra la pared, caí de manos y rodillas y luego hice una especie de gateo para arrastrarme a la cocina para ponerme de pie.

Cogí el teléfono y prácticamente grité en el receptor.

"¡Hola! ¡Hola!"

"¡Bella! ¡Entonces _estás_ viva!"

"¿Jacob?"

Mi estómago cayó y tuve que morderme el labio, con fuerza, para detener el sollozo que tomó forma en mi garganta. Apreté los ojos, como si eso de alguna manera detuviera la decepción que amenazaba con tragarme y me maldije en silencio por dejar que el entusiasmo sacara lo mejor de mí.

"Hemos estado tocando por diez minutos," Jake rió entre dientes y continuó. "¿Estás bien? Estábamos a punto de derribar la puerta."

Tomé aire rápidamente. Tenía lágrimas que picaban en mis ojos y un sabor amargo en la boca. Supongo que a eso se refería el viejo refrán…el amargo sabor del desengaño.

"No, estoy bien. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás afuera?"

Fui hasta la puerta de la cocina y traté de ver a través de las ventanas de la sala.

"Sí. Estoy aquí con Sam. Vinimos a arreglar el agujero del techo…si nos dejas."

Rió de nuevo y una débil sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

"Sí, los dejaré entrar."

Colgué le teléfono y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y también mi cabeza. Miré mi tobillo, donde un moretón ya comenzaba a aparecer. Lo masajeé e hice una mueca. Si esto iba a suceder cada vez que sonaba el teléfono terminaría de negro y azul, antes de que la revista se llegara a imprimir.

…

Tuve una severa charla conmigo misma mientras Jake y Sam cortaban, llenaban y enyesaban. Hicieron su trabajo rápidamente, Sam claramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Así que me senté en el sofá a observar, entregándoles las herramientas cuando las necesitaban, acomodé las lonas para atrapar el polvo, y me recordé con firmeza que Alice no lo _veía_ todo. Me lo había dicho ella misma, una vez. Y las cosas que ve por lo general se relacionan con la gente que está más cerca de ella.

Y yo no estaba cerca de ella.

Ya no más.

"¿Me pasas la llana, Bella?"

La voz de Jake me asustó un poco. Miré hacia arriba y me sonrió desde una de las dos escaleras que habían traído con ellos - Sam estaba en la otra, poniendo una nueva pieza de yeso en su lugar.

"Claro." Le entregué la herramienta y luego me pregunté si debería haber revisado el agujero antes de que ellos llegaran. Me faltaba la otra foto de Edward, esa de él sonriendo en la cocina, y se me ocurría que todavía podría estar en el techo.

Ahora era demasiado tarde, el agujero estaba sellado. Dejé escapar un suspiro y me pregunté qué tan difícil sería levantar las tablas de suelo.

Jake me devolvió la llana y me senté en el sofá, continuando la charla conmigo misma, en silencio.

Entonces si no había oído de Alice de inmediato, no quería decir que no iba a oír nada en absoluto.

Debería ser paciente y asumir que pasaría un mes más o menos antes de que oyera algo. Eso si es que el correo llegaba a tiempo.

Recordé ese año cuando Renee tuvo su fase de medicina holística y se había subscrito a una revista en Londres. La de marzo no había llegado hasta agosto y la de junio nunca apareció. Y esa fue correspondencia entre dos grandes ciudades.

Probablemente Alice estaba en algún lugar remoto, sin saber que tan regular es la entrega del correo.

Comencé a ver imágenes de un destartalado tren de correo, estancado en la nieve en una tundra helada.

¡No!

Un servicio de correo potencialmente cuestionable _no me_ iba a impedir que buscara a Edward Cullen. En ese momento decidí poner mis huevos en más de una canasta.

Sam y Jake terminaron justo cuando Charlie llegaba a casa. Mi papá estaba contento con las reparaciones, Jake se disculpó de nuevo y prometió volver el fin de semana para pintar el parche.

Cociné la cena, comimos en silencio, como de costumbre, sin que ninguno de nosotros dijera mucho, y luego, mientras subía las escaleras cojeando, ansiosa por probar suerte con _Tiffany_ y el hospital de Chicago, Charlie me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo.

"Bells, antes de subir," dijo en voz baja y comencé a sentirme débil. "Estaba pensando…bueno, al parecer te vez diferente las últimas dos semanas, incluso el último par de días."

Asentí, preguntándome a donde iba.

"¿Te estás sintiendo mejor sobre…las cosas?"

Lo pensé por un momento. Sabía a qué _cosas_ se refería. ¿Mejor? Tal vez esa era la única palabra para eso. Por el bien de la conversación lo dejaría así.

"Sí, me siento mejor." Sin mencionar lo del acoso.

"Qué bueno, eso es…bueno."

Me vi un poco más aliviada por su expresión. "Porque estaba pensando, probablemente deberías comenzar a hacer algunas solicitudes más para la universidad."

Eso realmente me dolió y mi estómago se llenó de nudos.

"Um, hice una, ¿recuerdas?"

Fue en noviembre y había estado unida a la amenaza de Charlie con Jacksonville. Postulé a Literatura en Ingles en la Universidad Estatal de Washington. Ni siquiera podía recordar que escribí en mi ensayo.

"¿Quieres poner todos tus huevos en una canasta, Bella?"

¡No! Estaba en camino a arreglar ese problema ahora mismo.

"No. No, papá, tienes razón. Voy a ir al Consejero mañana."

Charlie me dio una sonrisa rápida. "Bien." Luego miró alrededor de la sala. "Bueno, supongo que voy a…," y no había terminado la frase cuando se encaminó a la pantalla plana y seguí mi camino a las escaleras.

Me senté en el escritorio, gemí y me agarré la cabeza con las manos.

Dos semanas atrás, en la hoguera de la Víspera de Año Nuevo, le había dicho a Jake que iba a ir a la universidad en otoño. Lo quería decir, había sido un punto de inflexión para mí en muchos aspectos. ¿Pero ahora? No lo había ni pensado desde que había encontrado mis regalos de cumpleaños.

En este momento no estaba pensado en ningún futuro más lejano a cuatro semanas.

¿Todavía iría a la universidad? ¿Cómo eso iba a encajar con mis planes de encontrar a Edward? Lo consideré por un momento.

Todos los mismos argumentos de mi epifanía en Navidad estaban allí. Nada había cambiado realmente. La vieja loca de Forks todavía estaba en ciernes, me daba cuenta, solo que ahora no estaba esperando por un amor perdido, si no que estaba _tratando de buscarlo_.

Pobre Bella Swan. Tiene cuarenta…sesenta…ochenta…y todavía visita la oficina de correos cada día en caso de que alguna carta mal dirigida haya llegado para los Cullen.

No era una imagen bonita y me hizo temblar.

Iría a la universidad. Tendría que encajar. Porque, y mi estomago se dio vuelta por el pensamiento, me podría tomar mucho tiempo encontrar a Edward. Y necesitaba un buen trabajo con un ingreso sólido, si estaba pensando viajar y recorrer quien sabe en donde.

¿Y si nunca lo encontraba?

La sola idea me dejaba sin aliento en el pecho. Pero incluso si no lo encontraba…aún necesitaba una vida.

Pero no pensaría en eso en este momento. Encendí el computador y tipié _Tiffany & Co_ en la casilla de búsqueda.

…

La decepción no se hizo esperar.

William, de servicio a clientes, no me diría si quiera si había una Esme Cullen en su lista de catalogo por correo. O E Cullen. O señora Cullen.

Estúpida política de privacidad.

Pero no me desanimé. Todavía tenía el Hospital de la Universidad de Chicago.

La señora Morgan me había dicho que el sobre estaba dirigido al Dr. Cullen así que esta vez me tomé algunas libertades, y esperaba que me llevaran más lejos.

Le dije a la recepcionista que era la secretara del Dr. Cullen y que estaba siguiéndole la pista a correspondencia que no había llegado.

Pero mi historia se vino abajo cuando la recepcionista me preguntó sobre que correspondencia se trataba, o si tenía un nombre de contacto en el hospital.

Tuve que decir que no lo sabía.

"Y el Dr. Cullen está lejos ahora mismo. No se lo puedo preguntar," añadí.

Sabía lo cojo que sonaba y su profundo suspiro me dijo que la llamada estaba a punto de terminar.

Pero me sorprendí cuando en vez me dijo _cariño_ y me hizo un comentario sobre que los doctores siempre esperaban que los demás fueran lectores de mentes.

"Ya pasaron las horas de oficina aquí," dijo ella. "Pero tomaré tú numero y dejaré un mensaje para el turno de la mañana. Espero que podamos ser capaces de poner esa carta sobre tu mesa y alguien te hará una llamada mañana."

Balbuceé, tartamudeé un agradecimiento, mi número de celular y colgué.

Ahora tenía huevos en dos canastas.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

A la mañana siguiente entré cojeando a historia en el tercer periodo, todavía soportando mi esperanza, un moretón violeta intenso y ahora una pila de folletos y formularios de solicitudes para la universidad, cortesía de la señorita Alvarez, la consejera de la escuela.

Puse mis libros en mi escritorio y saqué la lista de Edward de mi bolsillo.

La noche anterior había añadido unas notas más.

_Tiffany_ – nada. ¡William fue obstructivo e inútil!

_Revista Vogue_ – Subscripción hecha el 3.1.10 **ETA aproximada 3.2.10** (n/t: ETA en inglés estimated time of arrival y en español fecha estimada de entrega.)

_Hospital de la Universidad de Chicago – a la espera de que devuelvan la llamada._

Incluso había hecho un círculo sobre la fecha ETA en el calendario de mi habitación. Era un cálculo aproximado, pero era algo.

Al final había escrito unos nuevos puntos.

…_Alice en el extranjero. ¿Los otros Cullen? …Sin sol…¿hemisferio del norte? ¿Canadá tal vez?_

La silla a mi lado raspó el suelo y rápidamente doblé mi lista y la dejé en mi bolsillo.

"Hola Bella." Era una voz amigable y me volví para ver que Jessica había estado en lo cierto. Callum McLeod _iba_ a estar sentado a mi lado.

"Hola."

"¿Está bien si me siento aquí?"

Se iba a sentir extraño tener a alguien sentado a mi lado después de tres meses de estar sola. Y se sentí mal que no fuera Edward. Recordé como se sentaba con un brazo en el respaldo de mi silla, y sus dedos jugaban en mi cabello, mientras que estiraba sus largas piernas delante de él.

Pero no era culpa de Callum que este fuera el único asiento vacío en la clase, y eso no quería decir que Edward no fuera a volver, así que tomé un respiro y asentí.

"Claro."

Sonrió y se deslizó en su asiento, a la vez que arrojaba su mochila sobre la mesa. Abrió el cierre y el contenido se derramó por la mesa y el suelo. Murmuró algo entre dientes y me sonrió un poco. Ese tipo de cosas usualmente me pasaban a mí.

Me incliné para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, justo cuando él lo hacía al mismo tiempo y chocamos con nuestras cabezas.

"¡Ow!"

"¡Ouch!"

"Lo siento."

"No, fui yo. Es mi culpa," le dije frotándome la cabeza. "Esto es parte de lo que siempre hago." Le di un gesto de disculpa.

"¿Sí?" Sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano detrás y a un lado de la cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que es bueno tener un hobby."

A pesar del dolor en mi cabeza reí un poco. Sí, los accidentes _eran_ casi un hobby para mí.

Callum vaciló un segundo y me miró con atención, con las cejas levantadas, y una nueva sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Voy a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?" Apuntó el suelo y yo asentí, solo viendo esta vez como él reunía sus lápices, cuadernos, billetera, un par de revistas de computación, unos CDs y un teléfono celular.

"Llevo muchas cosas," murmuró mientras metía todo en la mochila, excepto un cuaderno y las revistas.

"¿Te gustan los computadores?"

Soltó una risita rápida. "¿Qué te da esa idea?"

Le devolví la sonrisa.

"¿Lees en Alemán?" Me di cuenta de que una de las revistas era de afuera.

"En realidad, no, un poco. Pero esta es una de las mejores publicaciones en IT (información tecnológica) así que estoy subscrito. La mayoría de los términos técnicos son los mismos y, a veces puedo escanear los artículos y los hago correr en un software de traducción."

Levanté las cejas. "Suena a montón de esfuerzo."

"Lo es, pero está bien."

Luego Callum se echó a reír. "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Es sólo mi segundo día aquí, estoy tratando de dar una impresión genial, y descubriste mi lado oscuro en cómo, tres minutos."

Él estaba sonriendo y bajé la mirada a mi libro.

"Talento secreto," murmuré.

Hubo movimiento dos filas delante y alcé la vista para ver a Jessica en su asiento, mirándonos, tratando de llamar la atención de Callum, mientras se pasaba el cabello por el hombro.

Contuve una sonrisa y pensé vagamente por un segundo en preguntarle si quería cambiar puestos conmigo.

Sacudió su cabello de nuevo y eso decidió por mí…no, no cambiaria – ella probablemente no le quitaría un ojo de encima por esa acción.

Angela dijo 'hola' cuando se sentó frente a nosotros.

"¡Oh!" dijo, viendo la revista americana frente a Callum. "Ellos tuvieron un problema el mes pasado con todo lo del nuevo programa de edición de fotos."

Callum asintió, sonriendo.

"¿Te gusta la computación?" él le preguntó y luego me miró a mí y rió entre dientes al hacer eco de mi anterior pregunta.

"Las computadoras no mucho, la fotografía," explicó Angela. "Estoy trabajando en un proyecto para la graduación y se estaba volviendo algo complicado."

Comenzó a contarle a Callum sobre el DVD que estaba preparando. La fotografía era su afición y había traído una cámara a la escuela casi todos los días en los últimos cuatro años, tomando inocentes fotografías, haciendo posar a estudiantes y profesores, de conciertos y eventos deportivos, fiestas de graduación y días de gala.

Pero me perdí cuando comenzó a hablar sobre escanes, conversaciones de archivos y procesamiento por lotes. Callum estaba asintiendo, haciendo comentarios ocasionales y preguntando.

Para esta etapa Jess se había dado cuenta que acomodar su cabello no iba a llevarla a ninguna parte, por lo que acercó y se sentó en el borde de mi escritorio.

"Oh, ¿es sobre el DVD que estás haciendo para la graduación?" le preguntó a Angela. "Espero no que tenga demasiadas fotos mías. Soy completamente no fotogénica."

Rió y sus ojos fueron hacia Callum pero desafortunadamente él perdió completamente su oportunidad para comentar. Él estaba muy ocupado diciéndole a Angela sobre las dificultados que su padre había tenido al tratar de poner fotos antiguas remasterizadas para un libro que había escrito.

"¿Tú papá escribió un libro?" Jess preguntó, con la cara iluminada. "¿De qué trata?"

"Er, mitos y supersticiones." Callum le sonrió y luego se volvió a Angela.

"¿Creí que era arqueólogo?" Jess frunció un poco el ceño.

"Lo es. Ha escrito libros sobre eso también. Pero los mitos y las supersticiones son su hobby, le encanta eso."

"Oh." Parecía que ella iba a decir algo más, pero el señor Maxwell entró a la sala y ella se apresuró a regresar a su mesa y Angela se volvió hacia delante.

"¿Qué estamos estudiando?" Callum preguntó en voz baja.

"Um…esta es un repaso semanal. Creo que vamos a ver la Guerra Civil otra vez."

"Qué bueno," asintió. "Ya lo he hecho." Abrió la revista de computación, la metió en las páginas de su cuaderno y comenzó a leer.

La vibración en mi bolsillo comenzó cuando el señor Maxwell empezó a hablar sobre Gettysburg. Puse la palma de mi mano sobre mi teléfono y mi corazón comenzó a galopar. Rápidamente pedí permiso para retirarme y un momento después estaba en el corredor, corriendo al baño, para responder la llamada, esperando que mi suposición fuera correcta.

Respiré hondo y apreté el botón de _contestar_.

"Oficina del Dr. Cullen, habla Bella," me encogí por mis palabras mientras empujaba la puerta del baño.

"Hola Bella, es Heather desde la oficina de Estudios Profesionales Permanentes del Hospital de la Universidad de Chicago. Estoy devolviendo su llamada."

Santo cielo, eso sonaba tan oficial y profesional. Ella creía que yo era…real, y comencé a sentirme un poco culpable.

"Hola, um, hola, Heather."

"Lamento no haber respondido su llamada ayer," dijo y la oí sonriendo. "¿Usted estaba preguntando por la correspondencia para el Dr. Cullen?"

"Sí, es cierto." Traté de sonar profesional también, apoyada en el lavabo del baño.

"Le enviamos un programa de promoción de cursos y seminarios que estamos ofreciendo para el año 2006, pero volvió con un 'devolver al remitente'."

Oh. Cursos y seminarios. Era correo basura.

"Solo tenemos la dirección de Forks en el sistema, pero si me das los nuevos detalles puedo actualizar la base de datos y enviar un nuevo programa hoy. Lo siento si el Dr. Cullen estaba esperándolo. Si lo prefiere, puede buscar la información en nuestra página web…todo está allí."

Asentí, a pesar de que no me podía ver.

"Creo que él hará eso, gracias."

"¿Aun quiere que actualice la dirección?"

"No, gracias."

Golpeé en _terminar la llamada_ y empujé el teléfono en mi bolsillo, para devolverme a la clase.

Mis huevos estaban de vuelta a la misma canasta y me sentí…perdida. E inútil. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a Edward y se sentí que no era suficiente. Pero no sabía que más hacer. Suponía que solo tenía que ser paciente ahora y ver qué pasaba con la revista.

La paciencia nunca había sido un problema para mí en el pasado. La necesitaba como una madre para mí, así que solo tendría que tratar y encontrar esa paciencia de nuevo. De alguna manera. Y tal vez llegaría a algo más mientras esperaba.

Y esperaba que el tren del correo no estuviera atascado en la nieve de una tundra helada.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Entré a la tienda de los Newton a las tres y media, lista para mi turno.

La tienda estaba vacía a excepción de Mike. Estaba desempacando una caja de botas de montaña y apilándolas en el estante.

"Hola," sonrió cuando me vio.

"Hola, ¿no hay clientes?"

Guardé mi mochila detrás del mostrador.

"No, parece que va a estar muy tranquilo."

"¿Quieres ayuda con eso?" Pregunté, apuntando con la cabeza a las botas.

"No, estoy bien. Pero nos llegaron unos nuevos libros guía." Asintió hacia una caja cerca de la puerta. "Puedes ordenar esas."

"Está bien."

Llevé la caja a la armazón rotativa de alambre, la abrí y comencé a sacar los libros.

_Excusiones de un día en la Península Olímpica._

_Alaska – el Último Desierto._

_Una guía para Parques Estatales en Estado Unidos y Canadá._

_100 Mejores Excursiones en Estados Unidos._

_Descubriendo el Noreste del Pacífico._

_Descubriendo Canadá._

_Parque Nacional Denali – Senderismo y Salidas de Camping._

Mis ojos se quedaron en el último título y comencé a hojear las páginas. Tenía mapas, fotos, información sobre alojamiento y sobre las localidades ubicadas en el parque. Edward había vivido en uno de ellos. Le encantaba correr y mientras miraba una foto tras otra lo imaginaba pasar rápidamente a través de bosques, saltando sobre los arroyos y quebradas.

"Mike, ¿puedo comprar esto?" Tal vez, en algún lugar entre las tapas, encontraría algo que me ayudara.

Mike estaba tratando de separar unas botas cuyos cordones habían sido anudados y alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué? Oh, seguro." Y se volteó a su tarea, con la cabeza inclinada hacia las ofensivas botas.

Ojeé unas pocas hojas más. Denali parecía ser un lugar espectacular. Tenía información de cada una de las ciudades en el parque y me pregunté de nuevo en cuál de ellas él había vivido.

La pregunta cayó de mis labios sin ningún otro pensamiento.

"¿Edward nunca te dijo donde vivió en Alaska?"

"Er…," Mike estaba enfocado en los cordones, haciendo muecas mientras sus dedos apretaban y tiraban. "¡Lo tengo!" Levantó la vista, victorioso, con una bota en cada mano y le di una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, me preguntaste algo," dijo y dio la vuelta para poner las botas en el estante.

"Um, sí, sólo…," me sentí nerviosa y consideré decirle a Mike que no era nada. Dejé a un lado el libro de Denali. Tomé otro y lo dejé en el estante. "Er, ¿los Cullen alguna dijeron donde vivían en Alaska?"

Mantuve mis ojos en la armazón mientras hablaba, girándola lentamente, tratando de sonar casual y parecer muy ocupada ordenando los libros. Pero podía sentir que mi cara se ponía de un lindo color rosado.

Esperé por la respuesta de Mike, preguntándome que diría. No había duda de que sería un comentario sarcástico o negativo. Nunca le había gustado Edward.

"En algún lugar llamado Anderson," la voz de Mike sonó tranquila y se me cayó un libro que sostenía y lo miré, sorprendida.

Anderson. Él había vivido en Anderson. Acababa de ver fotos de Anderson en el libro.

"¿De verdad?" Susurré. Aun estaba conmocionada, no porque tenía una nueva pieza de información, sino porque había venido desde Mike, de todas las personas, y sin una mala palabra.

Me estaba viendo con cuidado.

"¿No lo sabías?" preguntó, igual como Jessica lo había hecho.

"Nunca surgió la conversación," murmuré. "¿Te dijo a _ti_?"

Mike negó con la cabeza. "No. Estuvo aquí un día con Alice y Jasper. Estaban buscando algo de equipamiento y solo los oí conversar. No fue mucho después de que se habían mudado aquí." Hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué quieres saber?" Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco.

"Yo…yo estaba pensando enviar solicitudes a la Universidad de Alaska." Esquivé la pregunta y le indiqué mi mochila llena de formas y folletos, a pesar de que no podía ver ninguno. "Y sólo preguntaba."

"Oh," Mike asintió. "Sí, supongo que no querrás correr el riesgo de toparte con él después de lo que hizo."

Y ahí estaban las malas palabras. La boca de Mike estaba en una línea sombría, pero la mirada en mi rostro le dijo que había hablado de más.

"Lo siento," dijo rápidamente y volvió a las cajas con botas mientras yo volvía a los libros.

Trabamos en silencio luego, pero por dentro estaba cantando y gritando.

Sabía que no había ninguna garantía de que Edward, o cualquiera de su familia, estuviera en Alaska. Pero sabía que ellos consideraban al clan Denlai como su familia extendida. Y eso significaba que los Denali probablemente sabrían donde los Cullen estaban ahora.

Miré el reloj, contando los minutos hasta que pudiera llegar a casa y trabajar en mi próximo movimiento.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana del viernes y yo estaba casi saltando de la anticipación mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento de avión. En tres horas estaría llegando a Anchorage, Alaska. Luego, cambiaria vuelos y me trasladaría a Fairbanks. Después tomaría un bus desde Fairbanks hasta Anderson. Todo el viaje me tomaría un poco más de cinco horas. En realidad estaba _haciendo_ algo para encontrar a Edward.

Los dos días previos había estado muy ocupada. Había tomado los billetes de avión para Florida y los había re usado para ir a Fairbanks, Alaska. Había reservado mi asiento en el autobús a Anderson y había reservado dos noches en una pequeña hostal allí.

Me preguntaba que hacía la gente antes del internet.

Charlie se había puesto más difícil de lo que esperaba porque en realidad había comenzado con Renee. La llamé y le dije que estaba planeando postular a la Universidad de Alaska, en el Campus de Fairbanks. Dije que quería ver cómo era, ver si el clima sería muy extremo, tener experiencia de las distancias y tiempos de viajes. Ella había sido entusiasta, feliz de apoyarme en todo lo que parecía ser estar fuera de mi depresión por Edward.

Una vez que tuve a mi lado a Renee, Charlie no tuvo mucho que argumentar. Él pensó que era algo extremo, sin embargo, y se ofreció a ir conmigo, pero lo convencí de que necesitaba hacer esto por mi cuenta. Después de todo, él no viajaría de ida y vuelta conmigo si _terminaba_ yendo a la universidad allí. Finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, un poco a regañadientes y le prometí que estaría de vuelta para la tarde del domingo y que tendría mi teléfono al alcance en todo momento.

Me sentí mal por mentirle a mis padres, pero me consolaba que la Universidad de Alaska realmente era una a las cuales había postulado y que el viaje y la información sobre el clima sería de utilidad.

Así que mientras el avión se deslizaba por la pista de Seattle respiré hondo y traté de relajarme. Abrí el libro en mi regazo, ni novela favorita de E. M. Forster. Sonreí mientras iba a la primera página, pero en lugar de leer, recordé.

Estaba acostada en mi casa, con la pierna enyesada, cuando Charlie apareció en mi puerta.

"Um, ¿Bells?"

Alcé la vista de _Cumbres Borrascosas._

"Hola, papá."

"Edward está aquí para verte."

A medida que mi rostro se iluminaba mi padre solo rodó levemente los ojos. Un segundo después Edward apreció, sonriéndome por encima del hombro de Charlie.

"¡Hola!" Sonreí y me esforcé por estar más arriba en la cama y sentarme derecha.

"Hola," Edward dijo.

Charlie dio un paso atrás con rigidez y Edward le facilitó la pasada y entró a la habitación. Se quedó de pie junto a la cama y tomó mi mano para sostenerla con la suya. Su otra mano aferraba la mochila en su hombro. Estábamos mirándonos uno a otro cuando me di cuenta de que todavía mi padreestaba de pie en la puerta. Mi mirada fue hasta él. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero luego fingió una tos avergonzada.

"Una hora, Bella. Todavía necesitas descansar."

"Claro, papá."

"¿Edward?"

"Una hora, Jefe Swan," dijo cortésmente, casi formalmente, al voltear hacia mi padre.

Charlie hizo un gesto rudo y salió de la habitación…dejó la puerta abierta a su paso.

Comencé a reír. "¿Tan pronto de vuelta?" Arqueé una ceja y Edward puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Ssh," susurró, sonriendo.

Había estado en casa desde que había llegado de Phoenix por cuarenta y ocho horas y Charlie no sabía que durante cuarenta y dos de esas horas, Edward había estado en mi habitación.

"¿Qué hay en la mochila?"

Se sentó al final de la cama y puso la mochila en su regazo.

"Ahora que estás en casa pensé que ibas a querer algo para mantenerte ocupada mientras estás convaleciente." Entonces frunció el ceño, su estado de ánimo pareció oscurecerse y se miró las manos que ya se habían hecho puños. Él había estado yendo y viniendo con eso, en varios grados, desde que me había salvado de James, hace dos semanas. A veces le daba por despotricar y rabiar, lleno de culpa y, a veces se quedaba oscuro y en silencio, reacio a si mismo…como ahora.

Le di un pequeño golpe con la pierna buena. No respondió y me pregunté si es que lo sintió. Lo hice de nuevo y observé cómo sus labios lentamente formaban una sonrisa.

"Quiero ver lo que hay en esa mochila," dije y su ánimo se aligeró de nuevo a la vez que dejaba suavemente la mochila en mi regazo.

La abrí y metí la mano.

"¡Libros!" Abrí la mochila completamente. Debía haber una docena. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward en mí.

"Sé que ya leíste y releíste tu colección actual…,"

Sus ojos fueron hasta mis estantes que gemían bajo el peso de Austen y Shakespeare, Bronte y du Marier y los viejos thriller de bolsillo. "Creí era algo nuevo para leer."

Comencé a sacar los libros.

Oliver Twist, Tess de d'Ubervilles, El Gran Gatsby, la primera parte de Harry Potter, la segunda parte de Harry Potter, El Césped de Manzanilla, Jonathan Livingstone Seagull…

"Edward, yo…,"

"No los he comprado," dijo rápidamente, corriendo en sus palabras, con las cejas casi unidas. "Sé que no te gusta que gaste dinero en ti." Sentí una pequeñísima parte exasperación en su voz. Luego apuntó el adhesivo de referencia en el lomo de _El Hombre Invisible_ de HG Wells.

"Los pedí prestados de la biblioteca de Port Angeles," dijo bajito. "Cuando hablamos de libros antes mencionaste esos que querías leer."

"Edward, yo…," no sabía que decir. "Gracias. Muchas gracias." Levanté la vista y vi su sonrisa, brillante y cálida. Luego comencé a reír a la vez que las lágrimas pinchaban en mis ojos.

"Pero yo no tengo lectura veloz como un vampiro. No puedo leer todos estos antes de devolverlos."

Se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo. "No tienes que leerlos todos. Solo quería tener una selección para elegir. Y si quieres leerlos todos puedo pedirlos de nuevo."

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer y su sonrisa decayó un poco.

"Estoy feliz," aclaré y a su sonrisa retornó el brillo. Palmeé el espacio a mi lado y él se arrastró sobre la colcha con entusiasmo y se instaló a mi lado, pasando un brazo a mí alrededor, acercándome a su costado.

"Pero no he oído de este." Tomé _La Guía de la Autopista hacia la Galaxia_ y Edward sonrió un poco, tomando le libro desde mi mano.

"Sé que la ciencia ficción no es lo tuyo…pero este es diferente. Muy divertido. Comenzó como un programa de radio en Gran Bretaña en los ochenta." Pasó algunas páginas. "Pensé que quizás te gustaría probar." Bajó el libro y sonrió.

"¿Expandir mis horizontes, verdad?"

Se vio sorprendido al principio, luego su expresión se suavizo, irradiando profunda felicidad.

"Sí," susurró, y luego le echó una mirada a la pila de libros. "¿Cuál?"

"Elige tú."

Hizo una pausa por un momento, frunciendo el ceño, obviamente poniendo una gran cantidad de pensamiento a su tarea. Luego tomó un volumen que estaba al lado de mi pie. Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente los dedos de mi pie que estaban expuestos y salían al final de la escayola. Los moví un poco por su toque y luego me acurruqué contra él.

"¿Cómoda?" preguntó con una sonrisa y asentí, riéndome un poco.

"¿Qué?"

"Es gracioso, como dices _cómoda_."

Rió también, y besó sobre mi cabeza antes de abrir el libro.

"¿Lista?"

Asentí y él comenzó.

" '_La Signoria no tiene mucho que hacer,' dijo la señorita Bartlett. 'Nada en absoluto.' '_"

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar en su voz mientras él me llevaba a Florencia, y a la Pensión Bertolini…y a una habitación con vistas.

Era media tarde cuando finalmente llegué a mi habitación en el hostal. El clima estaba más allá del frío, encendí el calefactor y me envolví en la manta naranja chillón extra que estaba doblada al final de la cama. Fuera de la ventana la nieve reflejaba una pequeña cantidad de débil luz solar que había atravesado las cubiertas de nubes.

Ahora que estaba aquí, no estaba muy segura de qué hacer. Había reservado antes en el bus de vuelta a Fairbanks para la mañana del domingo así que estaría en casa a tiempo para cenar la noche del domingo. Creí que había organizado y planeado mi viaje muy bien, pero me daba cuenta ahora que en mi emoción no había pensado más allá de la parte de _llegar aquí_.

No sabía ninguno de los nombres de los vampiros Denali y miré por la ventana la vista. Pero la vasta extensión de nueve y arboles lejanos eran intimidante así que me le di la espada, preguntándome si en realidad los iba a encontrar. No podía caminar a través de cientos de kilómetros de desierto congelado.

Y si los encontraba, ¿cómo iban a reaccionar ante mí? Una chica humana que aparece en la puerta de su casa sin previo aviso…me imaginaba que no era algo que pasara a menudo. Apreté la manta a mí alrededor y fruncí el ceño ante el alce que estaba en una foto en la pared de paneles de madera. ¿Y si me daban la espalda? Tendría que estar preparada para eso, suponía y suspiré. Pero aún así, tenía que buscar en primer lugar.

Decidí que comenzaría con la foto de Edward.

Si hubiera estado aquí, entonces, alguien tendría que reconocerlo. Y si alguien lo reconocía, podrían conocer a los otros vampiros también, y esperaba que me encaminaran hacia el clan Denali.

Así que me despojé de la manta, corrí escaleras abajo y le mostré la foto a la recepcionista.

"No, lo siento. Es un chico guapo, sin embargo." Me sonrió y estuve de acuerdo con ella. "Trata con Phil Gillespie en la oficina de correos," dijo. "Si tu amigo solía vivir aquí entonces probablemente tenía algo de correo, Phil podría conocerlo."

Pero Phil no lo conocía.

Nadie lo conocía.

Era como si Edward no hubiera existido. Fui a todas los negocios, a todas las tiendas, incluso detuve a una mujer en la calle. Nadie lo reconocía. Y me encontraba con miradas en blanco cada vez que trataba de describir a cualquier otro de los Cullen.

Caminaba de regreso al hostal poco después de las cuatro y media y me dije a mi misma que mañana sería otro día…que esto no se había terminado todavía, que algo aún podía surgir. No estaba segura de creerme, sin embargo.

El sábado tomé un bus hasta el siguiente pueblo y probé suerte allí.

No hubo suerte.

Así que el domingo por la mañana pisoteaba y agitaba mis brazos para protegerme contra el frío mientras esperaba afuera de la oficina de correos el autobús que me llevaría de regreso a Fairbanks y el avión que me llevaría a casa. Tenía ganas de llorar pero había llorado con tanta fuerza la noche anterior que no me quedaban lágrimas.

El viaje había sido un fracaso y nunc a debí haber esperado otra cosa. Había sido estúpido y no había pensado las cosas correctamente.

Había salido corriendo de ahí por lo que había dicho Mike Newton. Tal vez los Cullen ni siquiera habían vivido en Anderson. Ellos no habían dicho eso directamente. Y tal vez Mike había oído mal, o quizás Edward, Alice y Jasper habían estando hablando de otra cosa.

Debería enviarle a Mike la cuenta de mi vuelo y hospedaje.

Le di una patada a una piedra en la acera, enviándola a la carretera. Estaba enojada conmigo misma, estaba enojada con Mike y estaba enojada con Edward de nuevo.

Saqué la foto de mi bolsillo. Ahora estaba flácida, y las esquinas estaban comenzando a encresparse.

"Hubiera sido mucho más fácil, Edward, si hubieras mantenido tu teléfono conectado," gruñí. "¿Hubiera sido tan malo que te llamara? ¿Verdad? ¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste donde vivías cuando estabas aquí? Está bien, yo no pregunté, pero eso no importa, debiste haberme dicho, debiste haber…,"

Pero me detuve de despotricar cuando un auto que yo reconocería mejor que mi propia cara dio la vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo en la bencinera al otro lado de la calle. La foto cayó de entre mis dedos, cuando la puerta del pasajero del Volvo plateado se abrió y una mujer bajó.

Ella era alta y hermosa, y llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Edward.

_._

_._

_._

_¡Oh Pobre Bella! ¡Para se sufrir, chica! Y ahora, ¿quién es esa mujer, uhm? ¿estará cerca de encontrarlo?_

_Una chica me comentó que Alice vería a Bella y la contactaría…al parecer ya vimos que no será así, ¿será esta una nueva posibilidad? Ya veremos jajaja._

_Gracias a quienes dejan sus rws y dejan al fin en alert y favs. Muchas gracias ;) _

_Besitos, bye!_

_PD: Para quienes no lo han hecho les invito a pasar a las otras historias en mi perfil :)_


	4. Terapia con Vampiros

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Él lo había superado.

El dolor de esa realización dejó mi cuerpo sin aliento y más frío que el hielo en la carretera.

Tiempo, vida, todo se congeló cuando mi realidad telescópica cayó a causa de la hermosa mujer que acababa de salir del auto de Edward.

Esto era peor que el día en que me dejó. Había estado dejándome sentir esperanza, sentir amor de nuevo, y ahora…

La mujer caminó unos pocos pasos hacia la bomba con una gracia que solo podía implicar a un vampiro. Su cabello rubio caía, largo y recto, debajo del pequeño gorro que enmarcaba su bello rostro con prominentes ojos dorados.

Por supuesto que él ya lo había superado. Había sido una tontería pensar lo contrario. ¿Cómo podía competir con…_eso_? Había estado sorprendida de que alguna vez me mirada.

Yo solo había sido una distracción, una novedad. Él me había dicho eso pero en los pasados días había sido lo suficiente estúpida como para creer lo contrario. Ahora, el descubrimiento de los regalos de mi cumpleaños tomaban un significado diferente – tal vez había sido más fácil dejarlos debajo de las tablas. Como esconder la basura debajo de la alfombra.

Y ahora él había encontrado una nueva distracción. Y ella estaba usando su chaqueta. La negra. La que siempre tenía en el auto para mí, en caso de que sintiese frio. Me besaba en la frente una vez la había puesto a mi alrededor. Las mangas eran largas y me sonreía mientras doblaba las mangas, dos veces cada una, para que así mis manos estuvieran libres.

Y el pequeño recuerdo me golpeó como una bola de demolición, diciéndome que yo estaba equivocada. Gritaba que me estaba saltando a las conclusiones – lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la calle _no_ era lo que parecía.

Mi corazón helado comenzó a derretirse. La respiración volvió a mi cuerpo.

Observé a la mujer poner la manguera en el tanque y entonces supe que, ¡Edward no siquiera estaba en el coche!

Él nuca permitiría que una mujer saliera y cargara gasolina.

Una docena de sentimientos me recorrieron luego y no pude averiguar si estaba contenta, decepcionada o aliviada de que él no estuviera allí. De repente, estaba temblando y mis ojos se llenaron de humedad. Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas al tiempo que un viento helado surgía de nada y tiraba de mi bufanda y cabello.

La vampiresa se volvió bruscamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, completa y directamente. Sus fosas nasales se levantaron ligeramente, y sus ojos se quedaron en mí, mientras sus labios comenzaban a moverse. Un segundo después la ventanilla del conductor comenzó a bajar. Otra mujer, también más allá de hermosa, me miró desde el otro lado de la carretera. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon también y luego ella abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

Era alta, y su cabello rubio fresa ondulado caía sobre los hombros de su abrigo rojo de lana. La otra vampiresa la siguió.

Estaban de pie delante de mí, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, los ojos curiosos…el estilo y los movimientos de sus gestos no eran del todo humanos y las mostraba como diferentes. Yo estaba acostumbrada a eso por los Cullen, pero de alguna manera era diferente en estas mujeres. Me sentía pequeña, inadecuada y un poco nerviosa.

No estaba segura de por qué ellas se me acercaban así. No podían saber quién era yo. Esta era mi oportunidad para preguntar por Edward, esto era lo que había estado esperando, pero mi boca estaba seca y ahora no estaba segura como empezar o que decir.

Los labios de la vampiresa de cabello fresa se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa curiosa. Sus ojos me recorrieron, de arriba abajo, dos veces. Era una evaluación, pura y simple, y eso me hizo sentir incomoda.

"Tú eres Bella," me dijo.

No sabía lo que había estado esperando, pero no creía que fuera eso. ¿Estaban dotados, como Alice y Edward? Creía que tendría que explicar quién era.

"Te reconocimos por el olor," la otra explicó, obviamente la pregunta estaba escrita en mi rostro. "Estaba en todo el auto cuando nos quedamos con él."

¿Se quedaron con él?

"Yo…sí, soy Bella…hola."

Pero luego la rubia fresa se acercó. Con los ojos entrecerrados, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro y un escalofrío de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella siseó.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Edward Cullen?"

Su pregunta me sorprendió y por su tono venenoso, tan acusador, abrí la boca y retrocedí.

"¿Qu…qué…qué _hice_ yo?"

Ella cerró los labios pero continuó mirándome. Esto definitivamente había estado fuera de mi lista de posibles escenarios.

"Yo no…yo no _hice_ nada." Miré de una a otra, conmocionada, molesta, tratando de entender. "¡Estoy tratando de _encontrarlo_!"

La vampiresa rubia fresa se hizo hacia atrás ligeramente, con sus ojos aún taladrándome.

Su compañera también me miró, su hermoso rostro estaba frío y duro, con una rabia que yo no entendía. Tomé otro instintivo paso atrás, mientras todos los pelos de mi cuerpo comenzaban a erizarse. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro humano me estaría tropezando por escapar.

Pero yo no era otro humano cualquiera, me dije. Así que tomé una inestable respiración y avancé un pequeño paso hacia ellas.

"Yo no le hice nada a Edward." Dije de nuevo. "Él me dejó."

Voltearon sus cabezas bruscamente para mirarse una a la otra.

"¿Él te dejó?" La vampiresa con la chaqueta parecía escéptica.

"Sí, lo hizo." Fue muy difícil decir esas palabras.

Pero esas palabras tuvieron un efecto y las expresiones de las vampiresas cambiaron, viéndose perplejas ahora. La de la chaqueta miró alrededor. No había nadie en la calle pero bajó la voz de todos modos.

"Creo que tal vez deberíamos irnos a un sitio menos abierto. ¿Estás esperando el bus, cierto?"

Su comportamiento era tan diferente ahora.

"Estaba de camino al aeropuerto."

Ella asintió. "Vamos a hablar en el auto mientras conducimos."

¿Qué?

"No, espera…," alcé una mano, implorando que se detuviera.

Dos días de nada y ahora las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido. Acababa de encontrar lo que estaba buscando pero efectivamente estaba siendo escoltada fuera de las instalaciones antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto. _Bella, tiene que dejar el edificio._

"Por favor, espera. ¿Edward no está aquí?"

"No," ella contestó bruscamente y se volvió para cruzar la calle, yendo a la oficina de servicio a pagar la gasolina.

¿Él no estaba aquí? Pero el auto, su chaqueta…

Mis ojos viajaron al Volvo, brillante y plateado como siempre, estacionado al lado de la bomba de petróleo.

Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me habían preguntado si me gustaría ir con ellas, solo se esperaba que las siguiera. Me preguntaba si era medianamente sabio subirme al auto con dos vampiros que no conocía, pero estaba ávida por información, así que comencé a cruzar la calle detrás de ella. La de cabello fresa iba detrás de mí.

"Así que tú eres Bella Swan." Sus ojos me recorrieron de nuevo. "Hmph," se encogió de hombros de una manera despectiva que me hizo sentir irritada y torpe.

"Sabes lo que somos," dijo de pronto. "¿Y sin embargo te vas a meter en un auto con nosotras?" Parecía divertida y ahora estaba molesta de que ella pudiera leer con tanta precisión la consternación en mi rostro.

Cuadré los hombros. "¿Van a hacerme daño?"

Su diversión aumentó. "No."

Asentí y seguí caminando. "Entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme."

Ella arqueó las vejas de nuevo y rodé los ojos.

"He conocido a vampiros más temibles que tú," susurré.

Abrió la boca podo después y comenzó a reír. "Sí, sabemos que los haz conocido. Laurent nos dijo."

"¿Laurent?" Había olvidado que él había buscado el clan Denali después de que dejara a James y Victoria. La vampiresa asintió y señaló el auto.

"Sube, te explicaremos. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tanya. Mi hermana es Kate."

Dudé cuando llegué a la manija de la puerta del Volvo. Tantos recuerdos. Me mordí el labio y creí que comenzaría a llorar, especialmente cuando se hizo evidente que debía subir al asiento de atrás. Nunca me había sentado atrás y se sentía como si hubiera sido degradada de alguna manera. Era una estupidez pensar eso, pero así es como era.

Me deslicé en los asientos de cuero. El coche estaba frio, su olor ya no estaba aquí. Sus Cds no estaban en la consola. No había rastro de su partida.

Tanya tomó el asiento del conductor de nuevo. Kate tomó el que solía ser mi asiento.

Me sentía como un visitante en mi propia casa y me mordí el labio más fuerte.

Kate se movió, quitándose la chaqueta y su gorro de piel a la vez que Tanya salía a la carretera.

Kate se inclinó y dejó la chaqueta y el gorro en el asiento junto a mí. Extendí la mano y rocé con mis dedos la manga.

"¿Ustedes son del clan Denali?" Sonreí, tratando de suavizar un poco las cosas. Si iba a tener algún tipo de futuro con Edward no quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo con su familia extendida.

"Sí, lo somos," Kate respondí. "¿Los Cullen han hablado de nosotros?"

"Un poco," dije y ella asintió.

"Hemos vivido junto a los Cullen un par de veces en los últimos años. Nos consideramos primos." Ella me sonrió.

"No son solo ustedes dos, ¿cierto?" Tenía la impresión de que eran más.

"No, también está Irina, Eleazar y Carmen."

Asentí y comencé a relajarme un poco. Kate se vería bien, pero Tanya estaba definitivamente molesta. "¿Nadie aquí parece saber quién es Edward o los Cullen eran?" Dejé la pregunta inconclusa.

"Somos muy cuidadosos," Kate parecía divertida. "Nosotros vamos a Anderson por suministros, los Cullen generalmente iban a Healy, que está mucho más lejos. Nos separábamos de esa forma porque si usábamos el mismo pueblo eso llamaría demasiado la atención…un grupo tan _grande_ de, er, personas _poco comunes_." Rió un poco y también lo hizo Tanya. Luego Kate se volvió hacia mí y el enfoque y el ánimo cambiaron drásticamente de una manera que solo podía significar que un vampiro estaba llevando la conversación. Su voz era ligera, tipo empresarial.

"Bella, te diremos lo que sabemos. Luego tú nos dirás lo que sabes. Tal vez podamos unir las piezas y entender lo que estaba ocurriendo."

"¿Entonces no saben dónde está?"

"No. Y tampoco tú, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, no lo sé."

Pero había asumido que ellas sabrían y podía sentir la decepción ir en aumento. No podía ver cómo nos ayudaríamos unas a los otras.

Tanya había dado con una carretera lateral aislada fuera de la ciudad y ahora el escenario pasaba en una imagen borrosa. Me aferré a mi asiento y jadeé cuando el auto se deslizó a través de hielo más rápido de lo que era humanamente seguro. Pensaba que era solo Edward el que conducía como loco, pero tal vez era algo de todos los vampiros.

"¿Edward les enseñó a conducir?" Jadeé e nuevo cuando el coche se deslizó hacia la izquierda.

"¡Sí!" Dijeron al unísono y se rieron una con la otra.

"¿Qué?" Abrí los ojos a lo ancho, mi comentario no había sido grave.

"Hace muchos años. En su Roadster. Él es muy bueno," dijo Kate.

"Sí, en solitarias carreteras sinuosas en la noche, él es…muy bueno." La forma en que Tanya sonrió me hizo sentir incómoda. Ya estaba claro de que ella era muy protectora de Edward y su comentario en este momento, la forma en que lo dijo, me hizo pensar que tan cerca ellos habían estado. ¿Qué significaba él para ella, o ella para él? Mi estómago comenzó a apretarse y me pregunté si Tanya era una rival de la que nunca supe. Sonaba como que ella quería que pensara eso.

"¿Comencemos, Bella? ¿Dinos por qué estás aquí?" Kate seguía poyada sobre el respaldo de su asiento y noté que ninguna usaba cinturón de seguridad.

"Está bien," tomé aire entrecortadamente. Normalmente no era el tipo de persona que compartía asuntos personales, y esto me iba a herir, reviviendo el dolor de su partida. Pero si va a ayudarme en encontrar a Edward, lo haría.

"Creo que todo comenzó con mi cumpleaños."

Les hablé de la fiesta que yo no había querido, el corte con papel, el ataque de Jasper y de Carlisle cosiendo mi brazo. De cómo Edward se volvió distante y retraído. Como dos días después él había escondido mis regalos de cumpleaños bajo el piso y luego caminó conmigo dentro del bosque para romper conmigo. Y como no había visto u oído nada desde…hasta que encontré los regalos.

Dejé esperar un largo suspiro al terminar.

"Y ahora estoy tratando de encontrarlo."

Observé a Kate y Tanya, se miraban una a la otra, compartiendo algún tipo de comunicación silenciosa al parecer. Entonces Kate se volvió a ver por la ventana.

"Jasper siempre ha luchado," dijo en voz baja.

Tanya se volvió para mirarme por encima del hombro.

"¿Y eso no te asustó?"

"No, para nada."

Se volvió de nuevo a la carretera.

"Entonces no sé si eres muy valiente o muy tonta."

Su comentario me molestó, pero opté por ignorarlo. Pero ella no había terminado.

"Bella, ¿entiendes de lo que Edward es capaz? ¿Sabes que ha matado humanos en el pasado?"

"Sí, él me lo dijo."

"¿Con detalles?"

Me sentía incomoda ahora. No creía que a Edward le hubiera gustado que ella hablara de esto conmigo. Y no estaba segura de que tenía que ver con dónde estaba o cómo encontrarlo.

"Sin detalles, solo que eran asesinos y violadores, lo más bajo de lo bajo."

Ella asintió.

"¿Supongo que nunca lo viste cazar?"

"No."

Asintió de nuevo.

"Lo he visto derribar leones de montaña, incluso osos pardos, con una sola mano. Tiene una acción de muñeca muy buena, pude romper un cuello con una simple flexión." Levantó la mano y lo demostró. Fruncí el ceño y alejé la mirada. ¿_Ella_ estaba tratando de asustarme?

"No estoy sorprendida," dije. "Él es muy fuerte, sé eso. Pero también es muy suave."

Sus ojos salieron disparados a los míos y me estudió por un momento.

"Sí, lo es."

Se hizo silencio en el auto. Afuera el paisaje pasaba a toda velocidad y me di cuenta de que probablemente estaríamos en el aeropuerto muy pronto.

"Entonces, ¿me dirán lo que ustedes saben?" Me dirigí a Kate y ella compartió una rápida mirada con Tanya antes de volverse para hablar conmigo.

"Edward llegó, sin previo aviso, en septiembre. Él estaba…bueno, no era exactamente él mismo."

"Estaba destrozado," Tanya intervino, con voz dura.

"¿Destrozado?" Murmuré la palabra y bajé la mirada a mi mano, descansando en la manga de la chaqueta. Hice un puño, arrugando la tela, como si estuviera dándole un apretón a su mano. Oh, Edward.

"Sabíamos de ti por Laurent, por supuesto," Kate continuó. "La _mascota de los Cullen_, te había llamado, pero entonces entendimos que debiste ser tú la razón de que Edward viniera aquí en marzo."

"¿Marzo?" Al darme cuenta abrí los ojos a lo ancho. La semana en la que había desaparecido, justo después de esa primera clase de biología. ¿Había venido aquí? Mis ojos se fueron a Tanya.

"¿Por qué vino aquí?"

"Estaba molesto por algo," Tanya dijo. Noté que ella estaba usando solo dos dedos para guiar el volante, de la misma manera en que lo hacía Edward. Él le _había_ enseñado. Un pinchazo de celos se disparó en mí. "No nos dijo que estaba mal, tampoco. Le pregunté si era por una mujer, él me dijo que no era como yo pensaba."

Ella se encogió de hombros y me pregunté qué fue lo que ella _había_ pensado, entonces decidí que no quería saber. "Luego, cuando Laurent llegó aquí, nos contó de _ti_. Estábamos sorprendidos, por supuesto…Edward siempre había sido tan…," ella movió su mano elegantemente, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta. "Tan autosuficiente. Supimos entonces que debía haber caído muy duro." Ahora su voz adquiría un tono diferente, más suave, triste, y dejé caer la cabeza porque podía sentir las lágrimas picar. Luego Tanya suspiró. "Él no da su corazón fácilmente, a nadie."

Lamí mis labios y traté de encontrar mi voz. Tiré de la manga de su chaqueta.

"¿Qué pasó cuando vino en septiembre? ¿Qué dijo?" Mi voz era solo un susurro.

"Nada," Kate se encogió. "Sólo llegó y dijo que la familia había tenido que dejar Forks de pronto. Inmediatamente pensamos en que ellos habían sido expuesto pero él dijo que no, que esa no era la razón. Por supuesto que preguntamos qué había pasado y él dijo…dijo que no podía hablar de ello." La voz de Kate bajó un poco. "Le pregunté si tenía algo que ver con Bella y…él solo, nunca lo había visto así…," no terminó pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Podía imaginarlo. "Él solo asintió, y dijo que tenía que escapar. Asumimos que _tú_ lo habías dejado a _él_."

Mi corazón se rompía de nuevo y ahora entendía la ira de Tanya. Más o menos.

"Edward dijo que quería hablar con Laurent, pero Laurent había salido de caza, a solas," Kate continuó. "Edward fue a buscarlo, no sabemos por qué, porque Laurent dijo que nunca lo vio. De todos modos, cuando Edward volvió un poco después, se disculpó por ser tan poco sociable, tomó una mochila del maletero y nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos con el auto. Luego, solo…corrió."

Estas personas realmente se preocupaban por Edward, podía ver eso. Pero parecía extraño que estas fuertes y hermosas depredadoras sobrenaturales me hubieran visto a mí, un débil y normal humano, como el villano. Que Edward necesitase ser protegido de mí. Comencé a preguntarme si ellas sabia más de lo que dejaban ver.

"¿Si supieran en dónde está, me lo dirían?"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Kate respondiera. "No sabemos dónde está, así que no importa."

Su respuesta fue más o menos lo que yo esperaba.

"¿Y sobre los Cullen?" susurré. "Han oído hablar de ellos, ¿no? ¿Pueden decirme donde están?"

"Recibimos una carta de Carlisle un par de días después," dijo Kate. "Sólo nos contaba sobre su reubicación y que se pondrían en contacto con nosotros cuando se asentaran. Eso fue lo último que oímos."

"¿Pero han pasado tres meses?" Alcé la cabeza. "Ustedes son como su familia, seguramente deberían haber…,"

Pero Kate estaba sonriendo, moviendo la cabeza, y su claro cabello rubio se balanceaba alrededor de sus perfectos pómulos.

"Nosotros no somos humanos, Bella. No necesitamos comunicarnos todos los días o semanas. El contactarse dos o tres veces al año es lo que llamamos una relación estrecha."

"Oh."

"No sabemos dónde está alguno de ellos," continuó. "Aunque Rosalie y Emmett están retrasados para otra boda. Deberíamos tener una invitación pronto."

"¿Por qué Carlisle no solo los llamó? ¿Por qué escribió?"

"No tenemos teléfono," dijo Tanya.

Abrí la boca y ella se volvió por sobre su hombro de nuevo para verme.

"Nosotros no somos tan modernos como los Cullen," dijo ella y sus ojos dorados miraron recto a los míos, intensos y profundo. "Hemos vivido mil años, no tenemos ninguna prisa por la nueva tecnología, considerando que hemos pasado tanto tiempo sin ella." Se volvió a mirar a la carretera.

Mil años. Mi estómago se removió. Los Cullen son apenas un punto en el radar en comparación. Mil años…ni siquiera lo podía imaginar.

"Así que ya ves, Bella," Kate estaba sonriéndome. "Esperar seis meses o un año para saber algo de los Cullen es como si tu esperaras un día tal vez. No parece tanto tiempo."

Me removí en mi asiento y miré por la ventana, pero nos estábamos moviendo tan rápido que no podía fijar mi vista en un punto.

Mil años.

Me quité el gorro y pasé mi cabello detrás de las orejas, mientras volvía a la razón que me hizo llegar aquí.

"¿Saben dónde podría estar Edward?" pregunté. "¿Lugares a los que podría ir? Me imagino que podría descartar cualquier lugar cálido y soleado, pero ¿tiene una ciudad favorita o…no sé?" Odiaba hacer estas preguntas, sobre todo delante de Tanya. Solo hacía que me diera cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre él.

En los labios de Tanya apareció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Puedes eliminar cualquier lugar soleado, pero a Edward le gusta el calor." Luego su sonrisa se ensanchó y se volvió hacia su hermana. "¿Recuerdas las termas?"

Kate se echó a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Cuáles termas?" Miré de una a la otra.

"Aquí en Denali," dijo Kate. "Nuestra casa está en medio del parque, en un bosque muy denso. Hay algunos manantiales de agua caliente a una milla de la casa y Edward iba allí a menudo. Le gustaba estar solo, para disfrutar de la paz, el silencio y el calor."

"Me había ofrecido para hacerle compañía," Tanya sonrió y pasó una mano por sobre sus rizos brillantes. "Pero él siempre se negaba."

"No es que no lo intentaras, de todos modos," Kate sonrió y Tanya rió de nuevo.

"Sólo un par de veces. Siempre me oía llegar y estaba fuera y vestido antes de que estuviera allí." Arqueó una ceja a su hermana. "Aunque hubo una vez en que casi lo atrapo. Mantuve mis pasos y mi mente tan silenciosa como pude hacerlo. Él estaba pasando su jersey por sobre su cabeza cuando lo encontré, y sus jeans no estaban completamente cerrados, y tenía todo el cabello mojado y goteando." Se lamió los labios y no me gustó eso. "Y sólo me sonrió y dijo, 'no lo suficientemente silenciosa, Tanya'."

Rió de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron al recordarlo. Odiaba la idea de que probablemente ella había visto más de Edward de lo que yo había hecho, pero me sonrojé ante la imagen de su descripción creada.

"Eso debió ser parte de lo que vio en ti, Bella." Se volvió a mirarme por sobre el asiento y sonrió como si acabara de llegar a una muy buena conclusión. "Tu calidez."

Mi calidez.

Un montón de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente.

Pensé en ese primer día en el prado, como había disfrutado el sol. Como siempre se había deleitado con mi tacto. _Tan cálido_, había dicho, cada vez que mis dedos encontraban su piel.

"Pero estoy segura de que eso no es todo lo que le gustaba de ti," musitó. "Él pudo haber tenido calor físico de cualquier otra chica humana. Lo sé, he visto muchas de ella intentarlo, pero nadie tuvo éxito…hasta ti." Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, estudiándome de nuevo como una exhibición en un museo. Luego de pronto se volvió hacia el camino. "Pero volviendo a tu pregunta sobre a donde se iría… a él le gustaba París. Pero entonces, ralamente no creo que él haya ido a divertirse."

Se hizo silencio entonces, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que parecía. Me removí en mi asiento, absorbiendo todo lo que había dicho. Termas, París, el calor. Noté que había un rasguño en la madera pulida del tablero y fruncí el ceño. Edward no estaría feliz con eso.

"Bella," Tanya quebró el silencio, y me sorprendí como suave y dulce era su voz ahora. "Bella, cuando Edward te dijo que se iba, ¿qué le dijiste?"

Realmente no quería pasar por esto de nuevo.

"Yo…nada."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Importa? Es…personal."

"Podría ser importante. Le habría importado a Edward."

Sí, le habría importado a Edward, lo sabía.

Miré mis zapatos.

"Aceptaste sus palabras de inmediato, ¿cierto?"

¿Qué era esto? ¿Terapia con vampiros?

Solté un suspiro. "Nunca entendí porqué el estaba conmigo, así que para mi tenía sentido que se fuera. No era hermosa como él. No podía hacer las cosas que a él le gustaba hacer." Apuré las palabras y tomé una profunda respiración. "Ahora me doy cuenta, sin embargo, lo mucho que lo lastimó, la forma en que le creí tan rápidamente."

Y ahora me ruborizaba, avergonzada y enojada conmigo misma por tener que revelar todo a estas dos personas que apenas conocía. Especialmente cuando una de ellas era Tanya.

Creí ver que daba una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a la otra antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Pero él pensaba que eras hermosa? ¿Incluso si tú no lo creías?"

Sus palabras eran sencillas, pero de alguna manera dolían.

"Sí," susurré.

"¿Alguna vez hablaron de transformarte?" Kate dijo de pronto. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Tanya.

"Quería que él lo hiciera," contesté. "Siempre se lo pedía, pero él no lo haría."

"¿Por qué no?" Tanya respondió. "Eso habría hecho las cosas más fácil para él." Su voz todavía era tierna.

"Él no quería poner en riesgo mi alma." Tiré de la manga de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez.

Kate le sonrió a su hermana. "Eso es muy Edward." Luego rió de nuevo y Tanya la miró sonriendo.

"¿Estás pensando en los debates?" Le preguntó y Kate asintió antes de volverse para mirarme.

"Edward y Carlisle generalmente debatían sobre la existencia del alma. Estaban en ello durante horas, citando escritos, y filosofía. Edward iba de un lado a otro, movía las manos a su alrededor mientras exponía de un punto a otro, exigiendo pruebas de lo contrario, entonces Carlisle le daba un argumento muy convincente." Ella sonreía a lo que era, obviamente, un buen recuerdo. "Por supuesto, Carlisle cree que tenemos alma, Edward…bueno, él no está tan seguro."

"Lo sé," dije, no queriendo parecer que nos sabía nada de él. "Yo creo que tiene un alma, pero él no".

"Pero él no había _querido_ creer eso." Tanya me miró. "Él _quiere_ creer que tiene un alma. Y hay una diferencia allí."

Me ericé ante lo que se veía como un punto de ventaja, como si ella diera a entender que conocía a Edward mejor que yo. Luego me di cuenta de que probablemente era así de alguna manera y me alegré cuando Kate volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué te dio para tu cumpleaños?"

Oh.

"Él…yo no quería nada."

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Él no te dio un regalo?"

"Él quería, pero yo no se lo permití. Él ya era suficiente regalo para mi, sólo él."

Sonrió suavemente. "A él le hubiera gustado darte algo. Edward tiene un carácter muy generoso, especialmente con la gente que le importa."

Yo no quería explicar cualquier cosa sobre como equivocadamente había hecho todo. Ellas no entenderían y ya había revelado demasiado.

"Llévate la chaqueta," Kate dijo de pronto, alcanzándola cuando el aeropuerto se asomaba a la vista. "La encontramos en el auto después de su partida. Si la quieres…," me la tendió. "Sé que la usabas a menudo."

"¿Mi olor?"

Asintió y la tomé con cuidado.

"Gracias."

Kate sonrió. "Creemos que por eso que también dejó el auto," dijo. "Tu olor estaba en todas partes…no creo que él lo hubiera podido soportar."

Un pequeño sollozo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta y lo tragué con fuerza. No iba a llorar aquí.

"¿Vas a seguir buscándolo, Bella?" Tanya pregunto mientras se acercaba al estacionamiento cerca de la terminal.

"Sí, por supuesto." Miré hacia arriba, sorprendida de que incluso haya preguntado. "Aunque me tome para siempre. Sé que él me ama, sé lo que le hizo el dejarme, porque sé lo que me hizo a mí."

Ella me sonrió y fue un poco triste.

"Bella, quiero pedirte que no lo hagas."

¿Qué?

"¿Qué no lo busque?"

"Eso es lo correcto."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Como era que ella incluso podía pensar que no lo buscaría, después de todo lo le había dicho.

Sus ojos todavía eran suaves, su voz era amable, pero su tonó tenía una pequeña aceración e hizo que los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

"Porque él tomó una decisión. Y sé que duele y suena como el pobre chico que se fue por el camino equivocado, pero él lo hizo por las razones correctas. Tú no estás a salvo en su mundo."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No. No."

Pero Tanya no había terminado.

"Bella, esto lo ha destrozado y no quiero verlo sufrir nunca más."

"¡Yo nunca le haría daño!"

"Tú nunca harías eso, puedo verlo…pero, ¿crees que puedes amarlo correctamente, en la forma en que él necesita ser amado?"

Aspiré un rápido aliento, bajé los ojos y me ruboricé ferozmente a lo que pensaba ella quería decir.

"¿Porque no soy un vampiro?" susurré.

"No. Porque te dejas a ti misma en el camino." Su tono era muy realista, como si solo me estuviera diciendo que estaba lloviendo, o que el cielo era azul. "Deja que supere esto," añadió más suavemente.

"¡Pero él no va a superar _esto_!" dije con brusquedad. "Puede que hayas sabido mucho de él antes, pero no sabes cómo es ahora…conmigo. ¡Él _no va_ a superar esto! ¡Si lo conocieras bien te darías cuenta de eso!"

Parpadeó, sorprendida, y algo que no pude identificar cruzó su rostro.

Tenía que salir. No quería escuchar nada más de lo que tuviera decir Tanya. Abrí la puerta, salí a trompicones hacia el cemento y Kate me tomó por el codo. No la había visto salir del coche.

"Gracias," murmuré y tomé mi mochila y la chaqueta de Edward. Me quedé de pie con la espalda recta y cuadré mis hombros.

"Y gracias por decirme lo que saben," dije y traté de sonreír porque Kate había sido amable, pero la desilusión comenzaba a hundirse en el ahora al darme cuenta de que de verdad no estaba más cerca de encontrarlo.

"Y por favor, si Edward se contacta con ustedes, por favor, háganle saber que lo estoy buscando."

Y miré entre las dos – Kate de pie junto al auto, Tanya en el asiento del conductor, mirando hacia otro lado. "Es importante que él sepa que entiendo porque me dejó. Por último háganselo saber. Por favor."

Kate no respondió, ella solo me miraba con sus ojos dorados, y no sabía si ella me estaba diciendo que lo diría, o que no.

"Adiós, Bella," sonrió después de un momento. "Fue bueno conocerte."

Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Al dejar el auto hacia la terminal la ventanilla del conductor bajó y Tanya entregó su última línea. Extrañamente, sonaba casi a un suplica.

"Bella, si lo _encuentras_, _por favor, deja que te ame_."

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Los asientos en el avión no eran tan cómodos como los del Volvo. Me senté en el asiento de terciopelo gastado, todavía abrazando la chaqueta de Edward y apoyé mi mejilla contra la ventana, tratando de averiguar si este viaje había sido un desastre o no. No había encontrado nada concreto – sólo tenía la esperanza de que cuando Edward _hiciera_ contacto con los Denali, o cuando lo hicieran los Cullen, Kate o Tanya le pasarían mi mensaje. Quizás la última hora compensaba el fracaso de los últimos dos días.

Pero el comentario de despedida de Tanya todavía me irritaban un poco. Me hacían sentir inquieta. Ella obviamente estaba celosa, eso estaba claro. Desde un principio había tratado de hacer parecer que había habido mucho más entre ella y Edward de lo que realmente era, pero sus palabras seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

La película comenzó, una comedia sobre un hombre que no podía mentir, y traté de perderme en ella.

La última vez que había visto una película había sido con Edward, en Seattle en junio. Una película italiana sobre un músico alborotado.

Edward había dudado cuando entramos al cine casi vacío, tomando mi mano y tratando de decidir donde sentarnos. Un momento después dio un par de pasos hacia el fondo, luego dudó de nuevo. Esperé, pero no se movió.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" Me miró rápidamente, e incluso en la oscuridad, noté que estaba un poco inseguro y ansioso. Una sonrisa cruzó mis labios mientras pensaba en lo que estaba pasando.

Me alcé con los dedos de mis pies e incliné la cabeza para poder susurrarle al oído, ruborizándome mientras lo hacía.

"¿Estas pensando en sentarte en la fila de atrás y así hacértelas conmigo?"

Todo su cuerpo de puso rígido, y luego se relajó para inclinarse y mi mirarme.

"Sí," dijo rápidamente. "¿Estaría mal? Dime si…,"

No dije anda, pero apreté mi agarre en su mano y me dirigí a la fila de atrás, llevándolo conmigo. Me di la vuelta y en la oscuridad su ansiedad había sido reemplazada por la sonrisa más presumida que le había visto.

Nunca vimos más allá de los créditos de inicio.

"¿Quieres un refresco?" La azafata me preguntó con su sonrisa profesional, amable y reluciente.

"¿Tienes coca-cola?"

Asintió y tomó una pequeña lata y un vaso del carro.

Vi la efervescencia, el burbujeo y el silbido del líquido oscuro contra el vidrio. Tanya obviamente tenía sentimientos por Edward, ella podía haberlo pillado medio desnudo en una fuente termal, pero claramente él no le devolvía esos sentimientos y ella nunca se había besado con él en la última fila del cine.

Sonreí y llevé el vaso a mis labios.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Estaba exhausta cuando llegué a mi camioneta en el estacionamiento de larga estancia en el aeropuerto de Seattle. La cabina olía a humedad y arrugue la nariz mientras me deslizaba en el asiento y arrojaba la mochila a mi lado.

Abrí el cierre del bolsillo delantero y rebusqué el ticket que me dejaría abrir la puerta. Aparté mi libro, mi billetera, y luego encontré la gorra de beisbol que le había comprado a Charlie como regalo. Era verde oscuro con el logo del Equipo de Hockey Alaska Seawolves. Lo había visto en la tienda del aeropuerto y creí que le gustaría. Me la puse en la cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar el ticket…tenía que estar ahí en alguna parte. Y ahí estaba, escondido dentro del catálogo de _Bienvenido a Anderson_ que había tomado de mi habitación en la hostal. No podía recordar porqué quería quedármelo. No era como si hubiera querido un suvenir.

Puse la gorra de vuelta en la mochila y encendí el auto. Sabía que protestaría cuando se la diera, me diría que no debía haberme molestado, pero eso no importaba…sólo se la quería comprar, porque sabía que a él le gustaría, y porque era mi papá.

Le di a fondo a los frenos y la camioneta completa se estremeció y sacudió.

Oh no…

¡No!

Me abracé al volante y apreté la frente en él, sin importarme que me dejara una marca.

Me sentí enferma al momento de pensarlo, de alguna manera, Tanya podía haber tenido razón.

Volví la cabeza ligeramente para mirar de nuevo la gorra de Charlie, que sobresalía de mi mochila.

Yo no había dejado que Edward tuviera la alegría de dar. Yo había rechazado esa parte generosa de su naturaleza.

Una y otra vez.

Porque yo había estado atrapada en mis propias inseguridades.

Me había dejado a mi misma en el camino.

Levanté la cabeza y la deje caer de nuevo, golpeándome contra el volante mientras mi mente seguía trabajando, buscando inseguridades y quitándolas de mí.

¡La fiesta de cumpleaños!

Me había quejado y puesto mala cara por mi fiesta de cumpleaños porque prefería ser un vampiro que cumplir dieciocho años. Los Cullen me habían querido demostrar que yo era parte de su familia, incluso si era humana, y había despreciado todo eso. Edward había tenido que pedirme _por favor_ que me comportara.

Gemí y volví la cabeza a un lado, mirando en el espejo retrovisor a través de la ventana como gordas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Y todos los cumplidos que él tenía para mí. Decirme que era hermosa. Y yo soltaba un bufido, rodaba los ojos y negaba…sin tomarme en serio sus palabras, su amor, como si no significaran nada.

Me pasé una mano por la cara, sorbí, y levante mi cabeza lentamente, dejándola caer contra el asiento.

Y lo habría dejado poner en riesgo mi alma al convertirme. Realmente nunca había pensado que tal vez él estaba tratando de salvarnos a _ambos_.

_Deja que te ame._

Las palabras de Tanya regresaron y las odié. Pero yo me _había_ dejado a mi misma en el camino. Yo y mis inseguridades.

Un auto hizo sonar su bocina y me di cuenta de que estaba bloqueando el camino. Limpié mis ojos rápidamente y comencé a avanzar hacia las puertas, con mi mente aún trabajando.

Nunca había aceptado a Edward por quién era.

Y no me refiero al vampiro, aceptaba y abrazaba esa parte de él…literalmente.

No había aceptado a _Edward_ – su generosidad, sus palabras, sus creencias.

Entregué con torpeza el ticket y el dinero, sorbiendo y sollozando, mientras le pagaba al cobrador del estacionamiento en el portón. Luego me dirigí al tráfico, tomando profundas y lentas respiraciones.

Cuando encontrara a Edward iba a pasar mis brazos a su alrededor, lo abrazaría, y nunca lo dejaría ir. Dejaría que me ame. Que me comprara regalos, que me dijera que era hermosa, y nunca le pediría de nuevo que me convirtiera.

Porque comprendía, mientras me encaminaba hacia mi casa, que prefería pasar ochenta años con Edward que pasar una eternidad con él pensando que había puesto en riesgo su alma, o la mía.

Lo sabía ahora, yo _moriría_ por Edward Cullen.

Charlie estaba en el piso de la sala cuando pasé por la puerta.

"¡Bells!" Sonrió y se puso de pie, acercándose para darme una especie de abrazo suelto. "¿Como estaba Alaska?"

"Bien. Fría."

"¿Y la universidad?"

"¿Mm? Oh, no era lo que esperaba. Creo que puedo tachar Fairbanks en mi lista. Oye, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Rápido cambio de tema.

El gabinete de la sala de estar había sido movido un par de metros en la pared. Sus puertas estaban abiertas y el piso estaba sembrado con su contenido.

"Ah, bueno, Jake vino a pintar el techo y tuvo que mover el gabinete." Frunció el ceño y se pasó las manos por la cara. "Lo movió él solo, no sé cómo. Es pesado."

El gabinete era largo y bajo, hecho de pesada madera oscura. Había pertenecido a la bisabuela Swan.

Miré el techo a medio pintar y Charlie siguió mi mirada.

"Jake no pudo terminar," dijo. "Le dio un virus al estómago esta tarde."

"¡Oh no, pobre Jake¡" Había tenido un virus estomacal antes, no era divertido.

"Sí, no se veía muy bien. De todos modos, Traté de mover el gabinete de vuelta a su lugar pero tuve que hacerlo más liviano primero. Todavía no puedo entender como Jake pudo hacerlo él solo."

Miré la lujosa vajilla que nunca habíamos usado, las cajas sin abrir de copas de vino, cuencos de cristal, vasos y platos de plata. Todos regalos de la boda de mis padres. Renee no los quería y Charlie no podía apartarse de ellos.

"¿Necesitas una mano?" Dejé mi mochila en el sofá y entré en la habitación. "Podemos moverlo y luego yo puedo dejar todo en su lugar." Necesitaba una distracción, algo que mantuviera mi mente sin pensamientos, solo por un pequeño rato. Mi corazón necesitaba un descanso.

"No lo creo, Bella" Charlie se pasó la mano por sobre la barbilla. "Aún vacío es bastante pesado. No quiero que te hagas daño."

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Y con un poco de ayuda?"

Lo consideró por un momento. "Está bien, tú agarra ese extremo y ten cuidado."

Rodé los ojos y fui hasta donde él apuntó justo cuando el teléfono comenzaba a sonar.

"Espera." Charlie se encaminó a la cocina.

Era una llamada del trabajo por como sonaba, por lo que le podría tomar un rato, así que me senté y comencé a mirar los olvidados regalos de boda.

La vajilla era blanca con una delicada línea dorada en los bordes de los platos y tazas. Algunos de los cristales eran horribles, como el grueso vaso con el pesado patrón entretejido. Pero otras piezas eran hermosas, como los candelabros finamente grabados.

Había un toro de un brillante naranja, de porcelana, asentado en una base de madera oscura y me preguntaba por qué alguien habría pensado que era una buena idea. Uno de los cuernos estaba roto, y también la cola. Había un brillante fragmento naranja atrapado en la alfombra por lo que pudo haberse roto cuando el gabinete habido sido movido. Cogí la pieza que le faltaba a la cola, pero no pude encontrar el cuerno negro y brillante. Pasé la mano de bajo del armario, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía la alfombra gruesa. No encontré el cuerno, pero encontré otra cosa.

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de un pequeño objeto cuadrado y lo saqué. Me senté sobre mis talones y abrí lentamente la mano.

Descansando en mi mano estaba una pequeña caja de color azul pálido con el grabado _Tiffany & Co._

_._

_._

_._

_Que será?...ya veremos, se puede suponer varias cosas, ya que es Tiffany. El próximo cap revelará varias cosas. Al igual que este._

_Muchas gracias a los rws, alerts y favs. Disculpen la tardanza. De nuevo gracias al grupo FFAD Twilight por recomendar este fic y Blood Lines._

_Merece comentarios? Ya sabes donde :)_


	5. Intenciones Serias

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Si no estuvieran esas tres agujas de pino clavadas debajo de la cinta blanca y delicada, podría haber pensado que la caja de Tiffany había estado guardada en el armario junto con el toro naranja y la vajilla embalada por los pasados veinte años.

Pero _tenía_ agujas de pino y por eso supe que esta pequeña caja había estado bajo mi piso con el CD, la foto y los boletos de avión. Sabía que había caído por el agujero del techo y se había quedado atrás, bajo el gabinete, luego de la conmoción del árbol de Navidad.

Me levanté lentamente y me hice camino entre los regalos de boda dispersos. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo constante cuando pasé delante de Charlie, todavía en el teléfono de la cocina. Señalé las escaleras sin decir palabras, haciéndole saber que me iba a mi habitación. Asintió. Podríamos guardar el gabinete mas tarde.

Mi corazón mantenía incluso su ritmo. No me permitía siquiera pensar por el momento lo que esta caja podía significar o lo que tenía dentro. Llegué al final de las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Tomé una respiración profunda, me senté en la cama y crucé las piernas debajo de mí. Puse la caja en la colcha y la observé.

Una caja de Tiffany.

¿Qué había hecho él?

Recordé la mañana de mi cumpleaños, él estaba esperándome en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Había mantenido una mano empuñada en el bolsillo de sus jeans y su otra mano se había alzado para tomar la mía.

"Entonces, como discutimos, no tengo permitido desearte un feliz cumpleaños, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" preguntó, sonriéndome.

"Sí. Estás en lo correcto." Y con mi respuesta había sacado la mano del bolsillo y acariciado mi mandíbula con un dedo.

"Solo lo compruebo," había sonreído. "Es posible que hayas cambiado de opinión. A la mayoría de la gente le gustan los cumpleaños y los regalos."

Un nudo de dolor se retorció dentro de mí mientras miraba la caja en la colcha. Él la había tenido en el bolsillo esa mañana. Este era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Levanté la caja en mi mano y suavemente tiré de la cinta – que se deshizo con facilidad. Luego puse el pulgar y el dedo índice a cada lado de la tapa y la levanté.

"¡Oh! Oh…,"

Era hermoso.

Lo levanté del forro de seda que lo sostenía, volviéndolo en la palma de mi mano lentamente hacia delante y atrás para poder admirarlo por completo.

Era un medallón. Un medallón camafeo, en forma de cisne, al parecer, a la luz de la luna.

Pasé mi dedo por sobre la delicada figura que estaba fijada en un fondo negro sobre dorado… Él había _elegido_ esto _para mí_, y de pronto mi corazón se sentía demasiado grande en mi pecho.

Las alas del cisne estaban alzadas, elegantemente curvadas hacia arriba por lo que las puntas se unían en un punto, tocándose con gracia sobre el cuello y cabeza del cisne, haciendo que el medallón en si mismo tuviera forma de gota. El color era exquisito. En las puntas, las alas eran de un azul intenso, pero el color lentamente de desvanecía, yendo delicadamente a un pálido azul y un tono como un rayo de luna plateado, y luego finalmente al suave blanco del cuerpo del cisne. Contra el fondo negro todo le daba un efecto de una elegancia simple e impresionante.

"Qué hermoso."

Mi dedo tocó el pequeño broche a un lado. Lo presioné suavemente. Se oyó un chasquido pequeño y tomé aliento al abrirlo y mirar lo que había dentro.

"Oh…Edward."

Mi mano voló hacia mi boca cuando el significado lo que veía caía sobre mí. Mis ojos se llenaron y contuve las lágrimas al recordar.

"Mm, necesito más palomitas." Tomé el bol de suelo cuando comenzaron los comerciales y traté de salir de los brazos de Edward, pero estábamos tumbados en medio del sofá de Charlie, y no era fácil.

"¿De verdad necesitas más?" Su nariz acarició mi cuello y no aflojó su control en mí, sus brazos permanecieron firmes alrededor de mi cintura.

"Sí," reí.

Suspiró y me dejó ir.

"Puedo hacerlo por ti," dijo de pronto, sentándose, con los ojos esperanzados y ansiosos mientras y me encaminaba a la cocina.

"¿Después de la última vez, Edward? No lo creo."

Me volví par mirarlo y me tuve que reír. Él estaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios fruncidos en un puchero muy hermoso. Su ceño se profundizó, pero un segundo después su rostro esbozó una amplia sonrisa, al comenzar a reír de nuevo.

Había descubierto hace tan solo dos noches que…Edward Cullen no podía hacer palomitas de maíz.

Él había insistido en que me quedara en el sofá mientras él me preparaba el bocadillo, pero puso demasiados granos en la máquina y las palomitas que habían explotado terminaron por todo la habitación – sobre el refrigerador, detrás de la puerta, detrás de la cocina. Había limpiado el desorden a velocidad vampiro y con eficiencia, y lo intentó de nuevo, pero puso mucha mantequilla en el siguiente lote y no había sido capaz de comerlo. Así que ahora se le estaba prohibida la máquina de las palomitas.

Todavía estaba riendo cuando saqué la bolsa de los granos.

"Me puedes enseñar," gritó mientras llenaba la máquina. "Quiero aprender a cocinar."

"¿Por qué? Tú no comes."

Apareció de repente en la puerta, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"Así puedo cocinar para _ti._"

Sonreí y él entró en la habitación luego, quedándose de pie detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor mientras las palomitas comenzaban a aparecer.

"No necesitas cocinar para mí." Pasé mis manos sobre las suyas.

"Pero me gustaría." Susurró. Sus brazos me apretaron suavemente y pude sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

Me volví en sus brazos y bajó la cara, poco a poco, y me besó, al igual que el estallido acelerado…junto con mi corazón.

Sus labios eran suaves, solo rozando los míos, casi bromeando, pero sus manos eran más firmes a medida que subían y bajaban por mi espalda. Terminé con mis manos en su pelo, amando la sensación de seda, amando la sensación de sentirlo.

"Sabes a palomitas con mantequilla caliente," dijo de pronto, sonriendo contra mis labios.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué?" Abrí los ojos, preguntándome por qué el beso se había detenido. Él me estaba mirando, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

"Sabes a palomitas con mantequilla caliente," dijo de nuevo y su lengua dio otro barrido.

"Oh. Bien." Yo estaba un poco desconcertada por su comentario, pero luego me reír por el gesto que comenzaba a aparecer en su cara. "¿Y? ¿Es muy malo?" Pregunté.

Se lamió los labios otra vez, luego pasó su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras me miraba, con ojos más oscuros.

"Creo que podría volver por segunda vez." Me dio una media sonrisa y mi corazón volvió a estallar. Rió suavemente y luego relajó su agarre un poco.

"Creo que ya todo reventó."

"¿Hm?"

"Tus palomitas."

"Oh. Sí." Tomé una respiración profunda y me salí de sus brazos, yendo a la máquina para apagarla.

Se apoyó contra el mostrador de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y una de las esquina de su boca se alzó en una sonrisa de satisfacción, distrayéndome completamente, mientras trataba de pensar en que hacer a continuación.

"Anda a sentarte," dije, tratando de calmar mi respiración. "Dime lo que está pasando en la película."

Rodó los ojos. "Es _Sentido y Sensibilidad_, Bella. Te sabes la historia de memoria."

"Me sé el libro, no he visto la película. Ahora vete."

Se dio vuelta entonces, meneando la cabeza de vuelta a la sala, murmurando algo entre dientes mientras yo todavía trataba de calmarme.

"Marianne le dice a Elinor sobre la atención de Willoughby," gritó un momento después.

"Uh huh." Abrí el refrigerador y tomé la mantequilla. "¿Y?"

"Ahora Marianne le está dando a Willoughby un mechón de su cabello. Muy significativo."

Terminé la mezcla con la mantequilla, me lamí los dedos y me dirigí a la sala de estar. Edward estaba reclinado sobre el brazo del sofá, con las piernas estiras a todo lo largo. Alargó un brazo y tiró de mí para acurrucarme en su regazo, asegurándose de que la manta afgana estuviera entre nosotros para que no me enfriara.

"¿Mejor ahora?" sonrió mientras empujaba un puñado de palomitas dentro de mi boca y asentí. En la pantalla Willoughby estaba devolviendo el mechón de pelo que le había regalado Marianne y ella estaba angustiada.

"¿Por qué es importante?"

"¿Qué?"

"Darle un mechón de pelo a alguien. Dijiste que era muy importante." Había leído lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que se debía hacer en ese entonces, pero el comentario de Edward me había interesado. "¿No era una muestra de afecto? ¿Cómo las piezas de bordado y las flores secas?"

Yo estaba viendo su perfil. Torció los labios y ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras pensaba la respuesta.

"Mm, no exactamente. Era más que una muestra de afecto. Pero lo menos lo era en mis tiempos."

"¿La gente también lo hacía entonces?"

Asintió. "Sí. Mechones de pelo y fotos."

"¿Fotografías?"

Giré un poco, volviéndome lo suficiente para poder verle mejor la cara.

Asintió de nuevo, me sonrió, dándome un suave apretón con los brazos.

"Es evidente que el gesto está pasado de moda ahora, pero dar o pedir un mechón de cabello tenía un profundo significado."

Metí unas especiales palomitas llenas de mantequilla en mi boca y arrugó la nariz.

"Sabe mejor de lo que huele," dijo. "Pero es solo porque lo probé en ti."

"Huele fantástico, Edward." Rodó los ojos y reí. "Entonces, ¿qué significan realmente? ¿El pelo?"

Inclinó la cabeza sobre su otro hombro y sonrió con suavidad, enfocándose en sus manos, alzándolas para pasarlas por mi propio cabello. Lo torció con los dedos, enroscando algunos mechones alrededor de su dedo, rodándolo suavemente una y otra vez.

"Bueno, cuando se daba entre un hombre y una mujer, un mechón de cabello era una declaración de amor profundo," dijo suave y sus ojos se igualaban a su voz. "Decía que tus intensiones eran serias, era una manera de ofrecerte a ti mismo." Sonrió. "Por lo general era algún tipo de promesa para el futuro."

Su cabello había caído sobre su frente, haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos ámbar. Estiré la mano y los quité con suavidad, y él rozó sus labios en mi muñeca cuando pasó cerca de su rostro – Jadeé bajito y sus ojos profundos se encontraron con los míos.

"Por eso es tan importante," susurró. Entonces su rostro cambió a un gesto suave y sus ojos me miraban curiosos. Sus dedos aun estaban en mi cabello, y su otra mano se apretó a mí alrededor. Sentía como si me hubiera recorrido un zumbido de electricidad mientras continuaba mirándome a los ojos, casi como si nunca me hubiera visto antes.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué…?"

"Sssh."

Poco a poco, acercó su rostro, con nuestros ojos todavía entrelazados y nuestros labios apenas tocándose mientras soltaba mi cabello y acunaba mi cabeza en su mano. Luego su boca estaba en la mía, suave, tierna, pero haciéndose más intensa a medida que respondía. Y este beso era diferente…no podía saber cómo, sólo lo era. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acercó.

"Bella," suspiró contra mis labios, y de improviso me soltó, sentándome perfectamente a su lado en el sofá, con un pequeño espacio entre nosotros, donde tomó mi mano serenamente. Pasó su otra mano por su cabello, dos veces, mientras recomponía sus rasgos.

"¿Qué?" Parpadeé un par de veces. No quería estar _aquí_, quería estar _allí_, en su regazo. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Había sido demasiado?

"Charlie" Edward incido la puerta con la cabeza y vi unos flashes de luz en la ventana.

"Oh. Claro." Dije y tomé una respiración profunda.

Podía sentir que mi piel estaba roja y que la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas con ese beso cuando mi papá llegó. Dio un saludo rápido, preguntó que estábamos viendo y luego se fue a la cocina donde había dejado su cena en el horno.

Edward y yo pretendimos centrarnos en la televisión, pero la electricidad todavía estaba zumbando entre nosotros.

"Entonces, um, ¿es como una promesa?" Dije, viendo a Marianne confrontar a Willoughby en un baile.

Me volví a mirar a Edward. Él me miraba fijamente. Mi respiración se detuvo cuando el bajó el rostro, con los ojos aun en los míos, al susurrar contra mis labios.

"Sí."

"Oh, Edward…," Bajé la mirada al medallón, viendo el pequeño mechón de cabello sujeto al lado derecho. Estaba presionado debajo del cristal, como una onda de seda brillante y broce. Aspiré una larga y pesada bocanada de aire.

Luego me mordí fuertemente el labio cuando mis ojos se posaron en la otra mitad del medallón y vi en los tonos sepias de hace un siglo atrás, el rostro humano de Edward.

Él no era tan diferente, también era hermoso en ese entonces. Quizás sus rasgos no estaban tan definidos, su mandíbula era algo más suave, así como sus pómulos, pero aun era reconocible como Edward Cullen…o Masen como habría sido en ese tiempo. Su cabello estaba perfectamente liso hacia a tras desde su frente en el estilo de aquellos días, y su nariz estaba un poco torcida, angulada muy levemente hacia la izquierda, como si se la hubiera roto en algún momento.

El regalo era tan…personal, tan íntimo. Aquí, en este medallón, dos partes de él se habían reunido…_para mí_. Una declaración de su amor más profundo.

Miré el medallón por un largo tiempo, tocaba con mis dedos su cara mientras las lágrimas caían lentamente. Después de un rato desabroché la fina cadena de oro y la aseguré alrededor de mi cuello, deseando que sus manos hicieran esto. El medallón se sentía suave, sólido y frio contra mi piel – como él, y sabía que nunca me lo quitaría.

Tomé la caja vacía y la cinta. Había algo que sobresalía de debajo de la esquina de la seda y encontré una pequeña tarjeta, impresa discretamente con el logotipo de Tiffany.

"_Bella"_

_Diseño original E. Cullen 2005_

_Hecho a mano por Tyffany & Co. 2005_

Comencé a llorar y no paré hasta quedarme dormida.

Era de noche cuando me desperté y Charlie estaba golpeando la puerta ligeramente.

"¿Bells?" Abrió la puerta en una grieta y me senté. Me sentía mareada, como si mi cabeza estuviera más pesada y me froté los ojos hinchados, a la vez que Charlie aparecía por la puerta. "Creí que estabas cansada, probablemente después del viaje. Hice la cena, si te interesa…no está muy elaborada, pero, bueno baja si quieres un poco."

Aspiré un entrecortado y largo aliento, empujando todas las emociones que estaban tratando de resurgir ahora que estaba despierta. Tenía que lidiar con ellas más tarde.

"Gracias papá. Enseguida voy."

La cena pudo no haber sido lujosa, pero fue perfecta. Sentarme con mi papá, comer sopa de tomate en conserva, junto con pan con queso a la plancha, se sintió normal y reconfortante, y lo necesitaba después de todo lo que había sucedido en el último par de días…en el último par de horas.

La conversación durante la cena fue tranquila. La gorra nueva de Charlie había reemplazado a la vieja en el perchero de la sala y le conté algunas cosas vagas sobre Alaska y le dije que iba a concentrarme en mis otras solicitudes de universidad en vez de Fairbanks.

Mencionó que no se podía quedar en casa en los próximos dos días – unos excursionistas de nieve habían desaparecido en el bosque y estaría involucrado en la búsqueda. Le dije que estaba bien, que probablemente iba a pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de Forks de todos modos, tratando de terminar las tareas que seguían a la espera de mi atención. .

"Creí que no te gustaba la biblioteca de aquí," dijo, sorprendido.

Me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba un bocado de queso en pan tostado. "Ha mejorado mucho últimamente. Tienen muchos más libros y nuestro plan de estudio principal está cubierto ahora."

"Así que no más salidas a Port Angeles o Seattle a estudiar, ¿huh?"

Negué. "No más."

Y pensé en lo contento que estaría Edward de eso. Siempre había odiado que manejara con mi camioneta a cualquier parte fuera de la ciudad. Cada vez que necesitaba la biblioteca, siempre insistía en llevarme…sin que eso me importara la verdad.

Después de la cena Charlie se instaló para una noche de televisión y yo me dirigí al piso de arriba. Noté al pasar por la sala de estar que el gabinete estaba de vuelta a su lugar, con los regalos guardados.

La caja de Tiffany estaba en la mesita de noche donde la había dejado. Me senté en la cama y la tomé, la cinta estaba acurrucada libremente en el interior.

Él habría atado la cinta. Probablemente se había sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, sonriendo mientas sus largos y elegantes dedos ataban la delicada cinta blanca en un lazo perfecto. Esa imagen trajo lágrimas frescas con ella.

Me preguntaba que habría hecho yo si él realmente me lo hubiera dado. Me sentí mal al pensar que probablemente lo habría negado y devuelto sin abrir.

Abrí el cajón de la mesilla y acomodé la caja junto al CD de Edward y el boleto de avión restante. Cerré el cajón y pensé en lo que significaba este regalo, el mensaje detrás de él. _Intensiones serias, una promesa para el futuro_.

Él nunca hablaba del futuro, no como yo lo hacía, pero ahora este regalo hablaba por él.

Edward había visto un futuro para nosotros.

En ese pensamiento mi corazón se sentí como si hubiera sido desgarrado, acomplejado entre a alegría y el dolor. Habíamos perdido mucho, _él había_ perdido tanto.

Miré el calendario en la pared. Era ocho de enero, todavía quedaban alrededor de dos semanas para que mi revista Vogue fuera enviada a Alice. Eso significaba que, probablemente, serían otras tres semanas hasta que ella la tuviera.

Demasiado tiempo.

Me acerqué al escritorio, me senté y encendí el computador. Cuando estuvo listo, tipié _como hackear_ en la casilla de búsqueda.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Era historia en el tercer periodo. Tomé asiento y me enfoqué en la puerta, esperando a Callum McLeod. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta, pero resuelta.

La noche anterior había tratado de aprender a hackear computadores, pero incluso los sitios de _cómo hacer _para principiantes habían sido un misterio.

Había renunciado a media noche, decidiendo que necesitaría ayuda, incluso si eso me hacia quedar como una patética acosadora de nuevo. Edward valía la pena para perder un poco de dignidad. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que entrar en demasiados detalles.

Ahora la gente estaba llegando, tomando sus asientos y me estaba mordiendo el labio, con la pierna balanceándose arriba y abajo, tocando con falta de ritmo el suelo.

Un momento después apareció Callum. Sonrió ampliamente mientras se sentaba.

"Hola."

"Hola."

"¿Cómo te fue en Alaska?"

"La verdad es muy fría."

"¿Más fría que Forks?" Levantó una ceja de incredulidad burlona.

"Um, sí."

Rió un poco. "No es posible."

Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿te gustó el campus de Fairbanks?"

"Um, realmente no es un lugar para mí, creo."

Sonrió de nuevo y luego abrió su libro de texto. Sacó unas notas sueltas y me las entregó.

"Tareas para la semana que viene," dijo. "No estabas el viernes cuando las entregaron, así que te tomé una copia."

"Oh, gracias."

"Claro."

Luego volvió a su libro, y como siempre, tenía una revista de computadoras metida dentro. Di un tranquilo suspiro de alivio – esta sería mi entrada.

Tomé un par de respiraciones estabilizantes, sintiéndome como esa mañana en la oficina postal cuando le pedí ayuda a la Sra Morgan.

Bella acosadora estaba de vuelta.

Miré el título del artículo que Callum estaba leyendo.

"Virus," dije y él me miró. Traté de recordar las cosas que había leído en internet la noche anterior. "Leí en alguna parte que hay más programas antivirus que los de virus reales."

"Sí, mucho más," sonrió Callum. "Pero este articulo trata de como la mayoría de los software antivirus están obsoletos antes de que salgan al mercado."

Sonrió y bajo la mirada a la revista. Tomé una respiración profunda, enrosqué los dedos en mi medallón mientras hablaba.

"Um, Callun…," me miró de nuevo, con ojos interesados, curiosos, esperando a que continuara y yo estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de enlazar la conversación sobre virus con el hackeo, tratando de que ser transparente y suave.

"¿Sabes mucho de hackeo?"

Me encogí internamente y comencé a morderme el labio – tanto como para romperlo. Pero los ojos de Callum se iluminaron y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Sé un poco, ¿por qué preguntas?"

Me pregunté si podía oír la sangre golpeando en mi cuerpo. Mis manos jugueteaban en mi regazo.

"¿Lo hiciste alguna vez? Hackear, digo."

"A veces" sonrió, removiéndose en su asiento y acercándose más a mí. "Escribo un montón de código y me gusta experimentar, ver si mis códigos pueden dejarme entrar en distintos sistemas. Es un reto."

Ahora sus ojos azul claro brillaban.

"Y eso no es técnicamente ilegal, ¿cierto?" Eso era importante. Quebrantaría un millar de leyes para encontrar a Edward, pero no le pediría a alguien más que lo hiciera.

"¿Hackear? No." Sacudió la cabeza. "No hay ningún problema real con solo entrar en un sistema. El crackeo es lo que te lleva a la cárcel."

"¿Y eso es cuando cambias o robas información, verdad?" Había aprendido algo en mi paseo por internet la noche anterior.

"Sí, eso es." Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. "¿Por qué?"

Me aclaré la garganta con suavidad y me senté en mis manos para detener la inquietud.

"Yo…tengo curiosidad sobre eso y traté de buscar en sitios de _como hackear_ en internet pero eran…,"

Estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No. Esos no te ayudaran, no si no tienes ya un conocimiento básico en código y programación."

"Um, sí, me di cuenta de eso con bastante rapidez." Sonreí un poco, recordando mi confusión completa con los sitios de _Hackeo para Principiantes_.

Callum no dejó de mirarme, obviamente, asumiendo que había más por venir.

"¿Hay algo que quieras saber?" preguntó amablemente después de un momento en que no había dicho nada. Tomé aire y hablé en un susurro rápido antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

"¿Es posible averiguar el teléfono celular de una persona usando un computador?"

Me observó un momento, un destello de sorpresa cruzó sus rasgos y contuve la respiración. En el interior, se sentía como si mi estómago se retorciera en nudos, a la espera de las preguntas sobre quien, por qué y qué sucedió. O tal vez solo se levantaría, me señalaría y gritaría _¡Acosadora! ¡Acosadora!_

Moví los ojos, enfocándome en mi libro de texto, ahora con las manos en el regazo, girándolas de nuevo…y esperé.

Después de un momento Callum respondió.

"Sí. Es posible."

Dejé salir el aliento, el alivio casi dolía cuando le di una mirada tentativa a Callum. Seguía mirándome, con ojos curiosos. "Sería hackear en el servicio de la base de datos del proveedor."

Me estudió un rato, buscando, y me sentí enrojecer. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero el Sr Maxwell entró a la sala y llamó a la clase al orden.

Volví a mirar mi libro, yendo rápidamente al capítulo sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial como el profesor indicaba. Callum se centró en su libro también, y me preguntaba si había perdido mi momento en el momento en que un pedazo de papel se deslizó a través de mi página.

…_¿Qué necesitas?…_

Alcé la cabeza y Callum sonreía. Rápidamente le escribí una respuesta y se lo devolví.

…_Necesito contactar a alguien pero he perdido su número de teléfono…_

Frunció el ceño un poco al leer, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia la mía para poder susurrar.

"¿Es Edward?"

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él hizo una seña hacia Jessica quien estaba dos filas delante.

"Oh." Por supuesto. Endurecí la boca mientras me preguntaba qué clase de giro ella le había puesto a su versión de los hechos.

Callum comenzó a garabatear de nuevo

…_Ella habla. Mucho. ¿Mala ruptura?…_

Tragué saliva y respiré hondo, asintiendo mientras miraba fijamente las palabras en el papel. Luego desapareció, volviendo otra vez solo unos segundos más tarde.

…_El amor apesta…_

Su comentario me sorprendió, pero asentí, sí.

La nota se había ido de nuevo. Desde el rabillo del ojo pude ver las manos de Callum moverse sobre el papel.

…_Voy a necesitar su nombre completo, cualquier número de celular previo, el nombre de su compañía de teléfono…_

Mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera escalando. ¡De verdad él me iba a ayudar! ¡Y él no iba a hacer una mueca de piedad y no me acusaba de acosadora! ¡Y no quería saber los detalles sangrientos! En realidad, parecía demasiado para ser verdad. Lo miré, la sorpresa estaba escrita en toda mi cara.

"Gracias," moví la boca y sonrió.

Tomé el lápiz y comencé a escribir.

…_Edward Anthony Cullen o Edward Anthony Masen…no sé la compañía de teléfono, lo siento, él incluso podría estar en el extranjero…_

Luego agregué el viejo número de Edward, el que había desconectado.

"¿Dos nombres?" Callum susurró. No parecía pensar que era raro que no supiera a donde Edward se había ido.

"Nombre de adopción, nombre de nacimiento." Apunté a Cullen y Masen.

Asintió y comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

…_Si está en el extranjero podría ser difícil. Veré lo que puedo hacer…_

Luego el Sr Maxwell le pidió a la clase trabajar en parejas, para hacer un resumen de las causas de la segunda guerra mundial. El sonido de las conversaciones en susurro llenó la habitación.

"No sabe sabes lo mucho que aprecio esto," dije. Y luego, porque estaba tan agradecida las palabras continuaron saliendo de mi boca. "Quiero decir, sé que casi no me conoces, y no hay razón para que me ayudes de esta manera… de verdad, realmente lo aprecio."

Callum se encogió de hombros. "Estoy encantado de ayudarte," sonrió, pero luego su sonrisa decayó y me miró algo culpable.

"La verdad, siendo honesto, pareces ser de verdad amable y quiero ayudarte, lo _quiero_, pero en realidad…," hizo una pausa y se encogió de un hombro. "Realmente estoy emocionado por cualquier oportunidad en la que pueda hacer hacker real de verdad."

Se detuvo y señaló con su lápiz el libro de texto, como si estuviéramos discutiendo la política de 1939.

"Como he dicho, escribo mucho código y experimento hackeando sistemas, solo para ver si pudo ingresar, pero todo eso no tiene sentido. Pero esto…," ahora tocaba con el lápiz el trozo de papel donde habíamos garabatearon nuestra conversación. "Esto me da la oportunidad de ponerlo en practica en _algo real_." Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. "Así que _gracias_."

No estaba muy segura de que decir a eso.

"¿No hay de qué?"

Guardó el papel con la información de Edward.

"Voy a trabajar en ello esta noche, si tenemos suerte tendré algo para ti mañana."

Mañana…

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Pero no tuvimos suerte y no en la mañana. Ni al día siguiente. Y mientras esperaba hacía mis tareas, escribía mis ensayos para las solicitudes a la universidad y hacia los deberes de biología de Callum con tal de compensar el tiempo que pasaba hackeando. Y traté de no tener esperanza.

Pero el jueves por la mañana Callum me estaba esperando en el estacionamiento cuando llegué a la escuela. Sonreía y tenía los dos pulgares levantados. Casi me caigo al bajar de auto en la prisa por llegar donde él.

"Tengo que hablar contigo," susurró y me tomó del hombro, dirigiéndome hacia el edificio más cercano y a una sala vacía.

"He encontrado algo," sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Mi boca estaba completamente seca y la voz me salió en un chillido.

"¿Su número de teléfono?"

Sin embargo, Callum sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Siéntate, te lo explicaré."

Saqué una silla…no era el número de teléfono. ¿Entonces qué?

Callum se apoyó en el borde de la mesa contraria.

"Había estado usando su antiguo número de teléfono como punto de partido. Pensé que lo podría rastrear y entrar al proveedor del servicio para poder ver cuando lo había cancelado y si había un nuevo numero celular en su cuenta."

Asentí, eso tenía sentido.

"Estuve intentado durante las últimas dos noches y finalmente, anoche pude entrar."

Me sonrió y comenzó a hablar con rapidez, con entusiasmo burbujeante. "No me lo podía creer. El cifrado era muy fuerte, y estaba comenzando a creer que no podría romper la secuencia de comandos y de pronto, ¡estaba adentro!"

No había entendido nada de eso, pero asentí, sentada sobre mis manos, ya al borde de mi asiento por lo que casi pierdo el equilibrio. Me hice hacia atrás un poco.

"¿Qué encontraste?"

"Él canceló su número celular el quince de septiembre."

Quince de septiembre, el día que me dejó. Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero asentí para que continuara. "Pero él no fijó un nuevo número, al menos, no con esa compañía."

"Oh." Mi esperanza y entusiasmo parpadearon y se desvanecieron, y se mostraron con obviedad en mi cara.

"No, no, está bien. Ahora que sé más sobre lo que estoy haciendo, puedo intentar en otras compañías de teléfonos y ver si puedo encontrar algo ahí, o…,"

Estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

"¿O?"

Respiró hondo y ahora sus ojos brillaban, con el azul más luminoso que había visto.

"Cuando encontré la cuenta de su antiguo numero de celular, pude ver todos sus detalles. Su dirección en Forks, la fecha en que terminó la cuenta, los detalles del plan y…el número de su tarjeta de crédito."

Su voz era triunfal, obviamente estaba muy emocionado por eso, pero yo estaba confundida.

"¿No entiendo?" Susurré y él rodó los ojos.

"Hay docenas de compañías telefónicas y puedo pasar días, semanas, tratando de encontrar la que él está usando. Y si se _ha_ ido al extranjero entonces probablemente va a ser imposible. Pero, si tengo en número de su tarjeta de crédito, puedo tratar de encontrarlo por ese camino…puedo ver en el estado de su cuenta bancaria qué compañía de teléfono está usando."

"¡Oh!" Mi mano voló a mi boca. "¿Puedes hacer eso, entonces?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Puedo intentarlo. No he intentado entrar en un banco antes, puede demorar un poco de tiempo, pero creo que va a ser más rápido que ir por todas las compañías telefónicas. E incluso probablemente podríamos calcular donde está viviendo por el registro de transacciones."

Tenía que pensar eso por un momento. Era muy tentador, pero ¿quería que Callum viera los detalles de la tarjeta de crédito de Edward? Era una gran invasión a su privacidad, puede que incluso existan cosas que podrían levantar sospechas. Y esto era entrar seriamente al territorio de una real acosadora, y estaba segura de que los bancos no verían el hackeo tan inocentemente como los hackers lo veían.

Pero yo necesitaba encontrar a Edward. No solo por mí, por _él_.

Tragué saliva.

"¿Podemos tratar primero con unas pocas compañías de teléfonos? ¿Sólo para ver?"

El rostro de Callum decayó, su decepción era evidente.

"Está bien, si tú quieres. Pero va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar."

"Lo sé. Yo sólo…no quiero hacer eso de la tarjeta de crédito. No todavía de todas formas."

Callum se encogió de hombros de nuevo y se alejó de la mesa. "Por supuesto. Si eso es lo que quieres. Intentaré con un par esta noche." Comenzó a bostezar y tomé su mano, sintiéndome culpable por todas las horas que él estaba poniendo en esto, incluso si se estaba divirtiendo.

"No, no esta noche. Duerme esta noche."

Sonrió. "Tal vez."

"Prométemelo," dije, sacudiendo su mano como si se trata de un acuerdo. Rodó los ojos.

"Está bien, lo prometo." Dejé ir su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta. "¿Vas a ir mañana a la casa de Ángela?" preguntó.

"¿A la casa de Ángela?"

Oh, lo había olvidado.

"Estará bueno," siguió Callum. "Me gusta Alfred Hitchcock."

"Um, no he visto mucho de lo suyo," dije mientras él abría la puerta.

"Pero has visto _Psicosis_, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

"¿No has visto Psicosis? Oh Bella, no sabes lo que te has estado perdiendo."

"¿Mm? ¿Suspenso y violencia estilizada?"

Callum lo consideró por un momento y luego rió. "Sí, eso lo resume todo más o menos. ¿Así que vas a ir?"

"Sí, iré. Si te comprometes a dormir un poco."

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

El viernes se arrastraba y yo estaba inquieta.

La clase de química de Callum fue una salida así que no hubo actualizaciones sobre hackeo, aunque no lo esperaba de todas formas – me había prometido que iba a dormir en vez.

La Sra Barret dejó una enorme tarea de Ingles y nos fuimos a la Biblioteca de Forks junto a Jess después de la escuela para comenzarla. Espera que Samuel Taylor Coleridge y su _Majestuosa cúpula del placer_ me distrajeran por un rato.

"Entonces, él está usando a la naturaleza para reflejar sus emociones, ¿cierto?" Jess levantó la vista de sus notas y asentí.

Miré de nuevo mi libro. Necesitaba una tormenta eléctrica para reflejar mis emociones, tal vez un tornado. Mi mano fue a mi medallón, tocándolo suavemente, y me pregunté cuando el sol volvería a salir.

"En realidad, Jess, creo que he terminado por ahora." Me puse de pie y comencé a recoger mis cosas. "Te veré en la noche donde Ángela."

Me dio una sonrisa indecisa cuando me pasé la mochila por el hombro y me fui.

Un momento después manejé mi camioneta fuera del estacionamiento, volví a la derecha y me dirigí fuera del pueblo…hacia la casa de los Cullen.

No sabía que estaba haciendo, yo no sabía que esperaba encontrar. Era poco probable que hubieran dejado algo atrás…supongo que solo me hacía sentir como si _estuviera_ haciendo algo, para no dejar piedra sin remover.

Había pasado tres meses desde que había estado allí y el camino estaba tan tapado que casi no lo veo. El camino se veía más duro de lo que recordaba, y más salvaje. Un par de veces me pregunté si tal vez había dado la vuelta en un lugar equivocado pero luego un destello de blanco entre los arboles me dijo que la casa estaba a la vuelta de la próxima curva.

No me molesté en salir del auto. Mientras conducía hacia el porche delantero estaba claro que no había nada allí.

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con unas persianas de metal por lo que no se podía ver hacia adentro. La puerta principal estaba cubierta con un rejilla metálica – nunca había visto eso y por alguna razón hizo que sintiera escalofríos.

Esta no era la casa que recordaba y dolía ver este lugar así. Ahora era solo una edificación fría y vacía. Los escalones de la entrada estaban cubiertos con hojas muertas y charcos de nieve derritiéndose – Alice habría bailado sobre esos escalones.

El amplio porche estaba adornado con telas de araña y la pintura estaba comenzando a descascararse – Edward y yo nos sentamos en él una noche de verano y jugamos a las cartas hasta que estaba tan oscuro que no podíamos ver nada. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había jugado con él, me lo había dicho con una sonrisa – la lectura de mente no era un problema cuando jugaba conmigo.

Pero ahora la casa parecía casi espeluznante, aun en pie, abandonada y desierta en lo profundo de la luz mortecina de los bosques silenciosos, como algo sacado de una película de terror.

Deseaba no haber venido. Di la vuelta rápidamente y me fui a la ciudad.

Mi pequeño desvió significó una demora en el comienzo de la cena, no es que Charlie muriera, pero eran caso las ocho cuando llegué a la casa de Ángela – casi media hora más tarde de lo esperado.

"Aquí está." Mike me sonrió cuando entré.

El salón estaba lleno. Ángela estaba de rodillas en el suelo, lista para comenzar con la primera película.

"Hola Bella," sonrió cálidamente y tomé asiento en el sofá entre Eric y Jessica. Callum y Ben estaban descansando en el suelo, discutiendo profundamente sobre algo. Lauren me dio una sonrisa débil que devolví, igualmente débil.

"¿Vamos a esperar a Tyler?" Eric preguntó.

"No, está enfermo," Lauren respondió con amargura. "Cayó enfermo de un virus estomacal en la tarde."

Se oyó un gemido general de simpatía en la habitación.

"Eso es muy malo," Mike dijo y Lauren asintió.

"Lo sé. Se suponía que íbamos a salir mañana en la noche. Aunque, puede que sea algo de solo veinticuatro horas."

Me acerqué a la mesa de café y tomé un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

"Mi amigo Jake cayó enfermo el pasado domingo y todavía está enfermo," dije. Lauren me miro como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. "Um, hablé con su papá ayer y dijo que ni siquiera podía ir a atender el teléfono."

Ahora Lauren me fruncía el ceño.

"Pero el caso de Tyler debe ser diferente," murmuró, y metí las palomitas en mi boca justo cuando Ángela apagaba la luces y los créditos comenzaban a aparecer.

Comenzamos con _La Ventana Indiscreta_. Grace Kelly era hermosa, James Stewart era inteligente y estuvimos en el borde de nuestros asientos por la próxima hora y cincuenta y dos minutos. Todos jadeamos, temblamos y dejamos de respirar al mismo tiempo, y cuando la película terminó y pasaba los créditos todos dimos un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

"Eso fue genial." Jess rió. "Creí que mi corazón iba a estallar cuando Thorwald estaba subiendo las escaleras." Puso sus manos en su pecho, con los ojos en Callum.

"Está bien, ¿Cuál vemos ahora?" Ángela tomó dos discos. "¿_Los pájaros_ o _Psicosis_?"

"¡_Psicosis_!" Callum dijo desde el suelo. "Bella nunca la ha visto."

"¡Ni yo tampoco!" Jess se quejó y extendió la mano para tomar más palomitas de maíz. "Oh, la fuente está vacía."

"Yo voy por más" Ángela bajó los discos y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

"Yo voy." Callum dijo de pronto y se puso de pie, tomando la fuente vacía. "¿Me ayudas, Bella?" Me dirigió una mirada cuidadosa.

"Um, está bien," murmuré. Podía sentir la mirada de Jessica y la sonrisa especulativa de Lauren mientras seguía a Callum a la cocina.

"Esto va a iniciar chismes," fruncí el ceño mientras la puerta de la cocina se cerraba detrás de mí, pero Callum no parecía estar interesado.

"No te preocupes por eso. Escucha, encontré algo."

¡Oh! Jess y Lauren fueron olvidadas. Se aceleró un poco mi respiración y me pasé una mano por el cabello, mi cuero cabelludo picaba por la anticipación.

"¿Qué?" Susurré mientras Callum vertía los granos en la máquina.

"Me las arreglé para llegar a tres empresas de telefonía ayer por la noche, _antes_ de irme a dormir," me rodó los ojos. "Ahora que sé que estoy haciendo es mucho más fácil. Pero no había registro de Edward Cullen o Masen en cualquiera de ellas."

"Está bien." ¿A dónde iba esto?

Callum encendió la máquina y me llevó hasta el otro lado de la cocina, lejos del ruido. Ahora se veía nervioso al mirarme.

"Bella, sé que me pediste que no lo hiciera, pero temprano esta noche hackeé en la cuenta bancaria de Edward."

Mi boca cayó abierta. "¡Callum! ¡No!" ¡No quería que lo hiciera, expresamente le había dicho que no lo hiciera! Pero otra parte de mi cerebro estaba desesperada por saber lo que había visto.

"Está bien," dijo rápidamente. "No he hecho un trabajo muy bueno en eso, cada sistema tiene su propia protección, y el de los bancos es de verdad muy sofisticado, pero usé lo que había aprendido al entrar a las compañía de teléfonos y me dejó entrar un poco."

"¿Entrar un poco?"

Asintió. "La mayoría de la información estaba codificada, pero pude ver _algunos_ de sus registros, solo fragmentos. En realidad, no lo suficiente como para decirme algo sólido, solo lo suficiente para que salieran algunas pistas."

"¿Pistas? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Bueno, gastó un montón de dinero en Seattle en dieciocho de septiembre, pero no puedo ver el nombre del vendedor, o que compró."

Seattle, cuatro días después de que me dejara.

"¿Cuánto?" susurré.

"Setenta y ocho mil dólares."

Abrí la boca de nuevo, casi desencajándomela ahora.

"Setenta y ocho mil…," no pude ni siquiera terminar las palabras. Callum estaba asintiendo.

"Sí. No mencionaste que él era rico. Probablemente podría comprarse su propia compañía de teléfonos." Pero la broma pasó plana cuando solo le seguí mirando.

Setenta y ocho mil dólares. ¿Qué diablos…?

"Un auto." Dije de pronto. "Necesitaba un auto." Había dejado el suyo en Denali.

"¿Sí? Bien." Callum parecía incierto. "Es solo que…no tiene sentido con lo otro que vi."

Mis ojos se fueron hacia él. "¿Qué más?"

"Creo que fue un boleto de avión. Lo compró en el mostrador en el aeropuerto JFK el veinte de septiembre."

¿Un boleto de avión en Nueva York?

"¿A dónde?"

"No sé. Fue solo un fragmento de nuevo."

"¿Cuánto costó el boleto?"

Otro encogimiento de hombros. "No lo pude ver. No hay un patrón en los fragmentos, estaba al azar."

Asentí y Callum se acercó a la máquina de palomitas de maíz para apagarla. Puso la mantequilla mientras yo seguía de pie, mirando los patrones de las baldosas en el suelo.

¿Por qué compraría un auto y luego volaría a algún lado dos días después? A menos que solo comprara el auto para ir al aeropuerto JFK, a él le gustaba manejar, pero ¿porqué solamente no volaba?

"Callum, ¿pudiste ver un vuelo desde Seattle a Nueva York?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Eso no quiere decir que no tomara uno, sin embargo." Tomó la fuente. "Como dije, solo vi fragmentos. Puedo seguir intentándolo ¿Quieres que lo haga?"

¿Quería que lo hiciera?

"No quiero que te metas en problemas."

"Solo estoy rozando la superficie," dije. "Y no voy a hacer ningún cambio. Si creo que hay algún peligro lo voy a dejar."

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento.

"Piensa en ello," dijo y luego pasó por la puerta para ir de nuevo a la sala.

Mi mente iba a toda velocidad. ¿Le pido que siga mirando? No se sentía bien, pero si me ayudaba a encontrar a Edward…

"¡Argh!" Me tiré el cabello, dividida sobre qué hacer.

"¿Bella?" Ángela me llamó y su voz me sobresaltó. Tomé un par de respiraciones rápidas. Tendría que pensar en eso más tarde.

"Ya voy."

Todos estaban acomodados, el pote de palomitas estaba en la mesa de café y Jess tomó un puñado.

"Mm, esto está genial, Callum," murmuró y trató sonreír, pero con la boca llena sus labios solo hicieron una mueca.

Mike estaba mirando la colección de DVD bajo el televisor.

"Hey, ¿este es el disco que estás haciendo para la graduación?" preguntó, sacando una caratula clara.

"Um, si." Ángela se veía algo tímida.

"¿Podemos verlo?" Mike preguntó.

"Todavía no está terminado."

"¡Oh, vamos!" Lauren dijo. "Echémosle un vistazo. Te podemos dar una opinión."

Ángela lo pensó por un momento. Sus ojos fueron hacia mí e inmediatamente lo entendí.

Había fotos de Edward allí. Me debatí por un segundo…¿era lo suficientemente fuerte?

Mm, no por el momento, no.

Me puse de pie.

"Voy al baño," murmuré y me encaminé al pasillo.

Les di diez minutos, eso probablemente era tiempo suficiente. Cuando abrí la puerta del baño todo parecía tranquilo. La puerta de la sala había sido empujada, dejándola abierta solo un poquito. Al acercarme pude escuchar voces susurrantes y me detuve cuando oí la de Lauren.

"Había olvidado lo guapo que era."

Me asomé por el hueco de la puerta y quedé boquiabierta.

En la enorme pantalla plana de Ángela había una foto de Edward y Alice.

Estaban en una mesa de picnic, al parecer en el parque cerca de la escuela. Alice estaba de pie obviamente sacándose alguna pelusa de su abrigo. Edward estaba sentado en la mesa, con los pies sobre el asiento, viendo sobre su hombro hacia la cámara con sus vividos ojos ámbar y una ligera mueca en el rostro.

"Ese fue el día de gala de la escuela en el 2004. Se suponía que era una toma espontanea, pero de alguna manera ella sabían," Ángela dijo vacilante.

La respiración se me había quedado en la garganta.

Dolía ver a Alice, mi mejor amiga, con la cara brillante y hermosa – La extrañaba muchísimo.

Y Edward…

Oh.

Él estaba impresionante. Incluso con el ceño fruncido, era impresionante.

Y él había sido mío.

Me dejé absorber la imagen en la pantalla.

"¿Así que ese es Edward Cullen?" Escuché a Callum preguntar y alguien dijo sí.

Luego, la imagen cambió y había una foto de Mike lanzando una bola de nieve a Ben.

Los dos se veían más jóvenes, con cortes de cabello diferente.

"Ese fue el día de la tormenta de nieve y fue tan fuerte que en la tarde ni siquiera nos dejaban ir a casa, ¿recuerdan?" Mike rió.

"Son geniales, Ángela. ¡No sabía que había estado tomando fotos durante los últimos cuatro años!" Jess burbujeó. "¿Esto lo van a mostrar en la graduación?"

Ángela asintió y la imagen cambió de nuevo. Un grupo en un partido de fútbol, gritando y saltando.

"Cuando le ganamos a Port Angeles," Eric dijo.

Otra fotografía. Jessica y Lauren posando con un auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Jess chilló.

"¡Mi primer auto!"

"Es el mismo que tienes ahora," Lauren arrastró las palabras y rodó los ojos. Jess se encogió de hombros.

A continuación, otra foto. Un concierto en el hall. Más eventos deportivos. Y luego Edward de nuevo. Estaba de pie detrás de un grupo en un lugar que no reconocía. Se veía muy aburrido. Tan…¿infeliz?

"¡La salida a Seattle!" Eric gritó.

"Él rara vez sonreía, si es que lo hacía."Jess sonaba pensativa.

"¿Quién?" Ben murmuró con la boca llena de palomitas.

"Edward Cullen. Emmett y Alice se veían más felices. Pero Edward, Rosalie y Jasper, casi nunca sonreían."

"Comenzó a sonreír cuando Bella llegó." Eric dijo.

"Sonrisas espeluznantes, sin embargo." Mike fruncí al ceño.

"Él cambió mucho cuando comenzó a salir con Bella," Ángela dijo. "Estaba muy feliz."

Ahora los chicos rodaban los ojos y Ángela continuó.

"Él no se veían tan…intimidante no es la palabra adecuada." Frunció el ceño y miró el suelo, mientras su mente buscaba. "No sé cuál es la palabra, pero él no se veía tan…,"

"¿Arrogante?" Lauren alzó una ceja desafiante.

"No, no iba a decir eso."

"¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que era. Arrogante."

"Creo que era muy tímido. Y estaba algo perdido," Ángela dijo bajito.

Lauren estiró la mano y comenzó a mirarse la uñas con cuidado, sus labios formaban una dura y delgada línea.

"¿Recuerdan su primer día?" Los ojos de Jess estaban muy abiertos.

"Ese fue el día en que Edward te ignoró, ¿no?" Lauren sonrió sin apartar la vista de su mano.

"No me ignoró. Él solo estaba siendo amable." Jess sonaba forme y Lauren resopló.

"¿Qué dijo?" Ángela le preguntó y Jess se encogió de hombros.

"Yo solo estaba tratando de darle la bienvenida. Le pregunté si necesitaba que alguien le mostrara los alrededores y él me dijo que no quería imponerse en mi tiempo." Se encogió. "Algo así. Ves, amable. Siempre fue un caballero."

Eric soltó una carcajada. "No siempre," dijo.

¿Qué? Mi cabeza se apartó del marco de la puerta muy rápido y me asomé de nuevo por el hueco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Jess estaba llena de curiosidad.

"¿Recuerdan cuando fuimos a los bolos en Port Angeles el verano pasado?"

Yo estaba asintiendo, aunque nadie lo podía ver. No me había sacado la escayola hace mucho y Edward había estado cuidándome. Me había escogido cada bola en el carril con tal de encontrar la más liviana.

"Sí, bueno, cada vez que Bella levantaba la bola, él le miraba el trasero."

¿Qué? No. Rodé los ojos pero podía sentir como me ruborizaba. Edward no haría eso. Él era tan…_Edward_. No es que me importara. Mi rubor se intensificó al darme cuenta que me gustaba la idea de que quisiera mirarme el trasero, pero yo sabía que Eric estaba equivocado.

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso también."

Las palabras de Ángela me aterrizaron.

Viniendo de Eric el comentario no significaba nada, pero Ángela le daba credibilidad. Me acerqué en caso de que me perdiera de algo. Ella se estaba riendo.

"Era muy dulce. Ella se levantaba y caminaba hasta la línea y él se cambiaba de asiento para poder estar justo de tras de ella. Y él la miraba y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Incluso una vez comenzó a morderse el labio. Era muy dulce."

Sentí calor por todas partes y mi corazón estaba dando volteretas. Si solo lo hubiera sabido a tiempo. Entonces recordé, después esa noche en mi habitación, nuestro beso se había vuelto un poco más intenso de lo usual. Sus manos me había abrazado más apretado y él en realidad había gemido cuando lo besaba en el cuello. No había hecho eso antes. Me sonrojé de nuevo al recordar el sonido.

"Creo que me pilló viéndola, sin embargo," Eric agregó de pronto. "Se dio vuelta y me miró. No sé como lo supo, porque yo estaba detrás de él."

"Él me miró una vez, también," dijo Ángela. "Pero sólo bajo la cabeza y se veía algo avergonzado."

"Entonces él no era Sr Perfecto," Mike sonaba petulante y Jess le rodó exageradamente los ojos.

"_De todos modos_," dijo. "Como dije antes, ¿recuerdan la reacción que generaron en su primer día? ¡Como todos estaban como…wow!" Soltó una pequeña risita.

"No solo en su primer día generaron esa reacción, sin embargo," dijo Ángela con una sonrisa.

"Eso se prolongó por años", Jess rió con ganas y luego su rostro le puso más serio. "Ellos no era la calse de persona que uno está acostumbrado a ver, ¿verdad?"

Todos negaron.

"Nunca entendí el atractivo de Bella."

Las palabras de Lauren fueron como una bola de demolición contra mi pecho, probablemente porque yo tampoco lo entendía.

"No lo sé, Bella es linda," Mike murmuró. Jessica se puso rígida y Lauren se alejó con un gesto algo despectivo.

"Tú solías pensar que él era gay, Mike, ¿recuerdas?" Ella dijo.

Casi me ahogo. Estaba a dos segundo de irrumpir en la sala y decirle a Lauren lo completamente equivocada que estaba, pero me detuve cuando Ben le preguntó a Mike por qué creía eso.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, probablemente porque tenias a todas las chicas de la escuela detrás de él y no mostraba ningún interés por nadie."

"Hasta Bella." Ángela dijo firmemente.

Hubo silencio mientras otras fotos pasaban…Halloween, baile de graduación, bailes de primavera, y luego había una de Edward y mía juntos.

Estuve sorprendida de que los otros no escucharan mi jadeo después de la puerta.

Yo estaba sentada en un banco en los patios de le escuela, con la cabeza metida en un libro, y la concentración estaba escrita en mi cara. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, cerca, con un brazo extendido a lo largo del respaldo del banco, y su otra mano estirada hacia mi cabello sobre mi hombro. Él me miraba mientras yo leía y la expresión en su rostro era…impresionante.

Yo no sabía que Ángela había tomado esta fotografía.

El amor estaba escrito a través de sus rasgos, la devoción, era tan profunda, tan bella, que casi dolía verlo.

Había silencio en la sala de estar. Estaba segura de que probablemente podían escuchar mi corazón latir con fuerza, con ganas de salir de mi pecho y correr hacia donde estaba Edward…porque ahí es donde pertenecía.

La pantalla quedó en negro, la presentación había terminado.

"¿Bella está bien? ¿Se ha ausentado por mucho tiempo?" Jess miró con nerviosismo hacia la puerta donde estaba escondida.

Me quité las lágrimas de mis mejillas y regresé a la habitación.

"Bella," Ángela sonrió. "Estamos listo para empezar con _Psicosis_."

"Um, la verdad, creo que me voy a casa. Tengo dolor de cabeza."

Lauren tuvo la gracia de verse un poco avergonzada. Jess se ruborizó y Ángela se alarmó al instante. Los chicos parecían ver a cualquier lugar más que a mí por suerte. Excepto Callum, quien tenía una expresión perpleja.

"¿Estás bien?" Ángela se puso de pie.

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada."

Se acercó a mí y susurró.

"Lo siento si…,"

"No, está bien. Estoy cansada."

Tomé mi abrigo rápidamente, dije adiós y salí por la puerta antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran.

Charlie no estaba cuando llegué a casa, había una nota pegada en la barandilla de las escaleras.

_Tuve que ir a trabajar, vuelvo más tarde._

Me preguntaba si habían encontrado a los montañistas.

Subí las escaleras y me asomé por mi ventana, pensando en todo lo que había visto y oído esta noche.

"¿Dónde estás?" Susurré, pasando los dedos sobre las marcas de desgaste en el umbral y miré las estrellas. ¿Era de noche donde él estaba? ¿Estábamos bajo la misma luna?

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la cama. Sentía el medallón, descansando pesadamente sobre mi corazón, el frio de su precioso metal calentándose con mi piel.

No podría dormir, lo sabía. Esta sería otra noche que pasaría despierta, pensando, tratando de juntar las piezas, tratando de unir las pistas.

Me senté de golpe y tomé mi mochila, revisando los bolsillos hasta que encontré la lista de Edward. Me estiré en la colcha mientras añadía nuevas notas al final.

…_compra en Seattle, $78.000, Septiembre 18.9.05, ¿automóvil?_

…_boleto de avión, JFK, 20.09.05, ¿destino?_

Mordí el lápiz. Era posible que ni siquiera estuviera en Seattle para el dieciocho. Él podría haber comparado lo que fuera por teléfono o internet. Y en ese caso, ¿_qué_ había comprado? ¿Y realmente debería pedirle a Callum que siguiera rastreando los detalles de la tarjeta de crédito de Edward?

Gemí y rodé en la cama. Más pistas que solo traían más preguntas. ¡Ugh!

Me quedé mirando el techo por un rato, luego me puse de lado, encogiendo las piernas para abrazarlas. Mis manos envolvieron mi medallón.

Un auto se acercaba por la calle y se detuvo cerca. Podía decir por el sonido del motor que no era la patrulla de Charlie – decidí que probablemente eran los vecinos.

Se oyó el ruido de un portazo y luego pasos – sonaban como si estuvieran en el camino de entrada. Me senté y escuché. Después de un momento de silencio se produjo un fuerte golpe en la puerta de en frente. Mi corazón de congeló por un segundo.

¿Edward? ¿Alice?

No, era poco probable. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo y miré por la ventana. El coche estaba a oscuras, estacionado bajo la sombra de los arboles cruzando la calle y no podía identificarlo con claridad. Hubo otro golpe, esta vez más fuerte, pero el techo del porche oscurecía mi visión.

De pronto me sentí nerviosa. Tomé mi celular y bajé lentamente las escaleras mientras el golpeteo continuaba. Era persistente, quienquiera que fuese. Me alegré de no haberme quedado a ver _Psicosis_.

Estaba al final de la escalera, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Levanté la esquina de la cortina de gaza blanca que cubría el panel angosto de vidrio al lado de la puerta principal. La luz del porche no estaba encendida, era difícil ver en las sombras. Estaba a punto de alejarme de la puerta y llamar a mi papá cuando quien fuera dio un paso atrás, lejos de la entrada y hacia la luz de la luna, dándome una imagen clara de su rostro, justo cuando el teléfono de la cocina comenzaba a sonar.

"¡Callum!" Abrí la puerta de enfrente, aliviada. "Pasa, solo tengo que ir al teléfono."

Probablemente era Charlie, reportándose. Me apresuré por el pasillo y escuché la puerta de entrada detrás de mí cuando entraba a la cocina. Me golpeé contra el marco de la puerta mientras tomaba el teléfono, justo a tiempo de oír el click al otro lado cuando colgaban.

"Lo perdí," susurré, luego di la vuelta y regresé a la sala.

Callum estaba de pie cerca de las escaleras y sonreí, curiosa, preguntándome porque estaba aquí.

"Psicosis fue mucho para ti," bromeé pero me detuve al ver su expresión. "Callum, ¿qué pasa?"

Toda su postura gritaba defensa. Brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, manos en puños. Pero su rostro se veía confuso y…¿con miedo?

"¿Callum?"

Hubo un pequeño temblor en mi voz y di un paso atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me aferré al teléfono con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dije de nuevo, y los ojos de Callum se entrecerraron.

"¿Qué pasa?" su tono era incrédulo al repetir mis palabras y de pronto dejó escapar un suspiró. Su postura cambió mientras se pasaba ambas manos por el cabello y sacudía la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa? Bella, tú no me dijiste que Edward era un vampiro."

**Diálogo en el estacionamiento sacado de Crepúsculo, por Stephenie Meyer**

_._

_._

_._

_Uhhhh! Todo se le complica a Bella._

_Este cap está completito, ya ven, bien tierno al comienzo con eso de las intensiones serias, y ya más grave con Callum, sus investigaciones y conclusiones. A mí me encanta como la autora (Windchymes) crea un sinfín de situaciones que caben perfectamente en medio de los libros. _

_Muchas gracias por los rws, alerts, favs y follows. Son increíbles. Perdón por no responder, mi internet esta algo leeeennnnttooo y me pone trabas para todo. _

_Para quienes lean Blood Lines, el ultimo epílogo está en proceso, bueno de hace tiempo, me he demorado un poco en eso principalmente porque es muy largo, voy en la mitad, espero que en una semana lo termine, ojala sea así. Gracias por la paciencia :)_

_Y qué opinan? Ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber!_


	6. Romance Gótico

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Callum McLeod se había convertido en la cosa más peligrosa en mi mundo…en el mundo de _Edward_.

Sus palabras estaban rebotando en mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo era hielo, mi corazón estaba frío. La conmoción y la incredulidad estaban luchando contra en pánico, y el sudor escurría por mi nuca.

Pero más fuerte que el miedo y el pánico era la necesidad feroz y extraordinaria de proteger a Edward.

No entendía como Callum sabía de eso, o que quería hacer con este conocimiento, pero el saber que le había dado el nombre humano de Edward y los detalles suficientes para que él pudiera seguirle la pista, me hacía sentir enferma.

Callum me miraba, cauteloso y expectante.

Tomé una respiración profunda e hizo un sonido áspero, al hacerlo pasar por las profundidades de mis pulmones.

"Los vampiros no existen, Callum." Me sorprendió la confianza con la que había sonado, la burla en mi voz era clara. La necesidad de mantener seguro a Edward me había convertido en una buena actriz por primera vez en la vida.

"Sé que no esperabas esto," Callum dijo lentamente, mirándome con atención. "Pero yo no esperaba lo que vi en la presentación de Ángela, tampoco."

Las fotografías.

"¿Exactamente qué fue lo que viste?" Pregunté y dejé caer mis ojos, sin querer mirarlo, no quería entregarle nada. Así que me quedé mirando la pared, donde había una pequeña grieta en la pintura.

Callum suspiró, ahora se vía cansado y desde el rabillo del ojo pude ver que se pasaba la mano por la nuca al mirar alrededor, como si la respuesta a mi pregunta pudiera encontrarla en la sala de estar de Charlie, o en el pasillo.

"¿Tienes un computador?" preguntó de repente.

Mis ojos volvieron a subir y me quedé mirándolo, atónita, "¿Qué…por qué?"

"Hay algo que tienes que ver, antes de tomar alguna decisión sobre buscarlo." Hubo un destello de miedo en sus ojos y no creía que fuera posible que sintiera más frío, pero así era.

"¿Me dejas mostrártelo? ¿Por favor?" Tendió una mano implorando. "Es probable que no me creas a menos que lo veas."

Tragué saliva. Quería decirle que estaba loco y que se fuera. Solo quería que toda esta conversación se detuviera, pero eso no iba a suceder. Necesitaba realizar algún control sobre los daños y para hacer eso requería saber exactamente lo que Callum sabía, y lo que estaba planeando hacer.

"Um, computador…," me mordí el labio. No había manera de que lo llevara a mi habitación, así que sólo me fui hacia el viejo equipo de Charlie en la habitación a la que él llamaba estudio pero que en realidad estaba llena de cajas con equipamiento de pesca y otras cosas que había tenido que sacar mi de habitación para hacerme espacio.

"Sabes que todo esto suena completamente loco," le dije. "Quiero decir, ¿_vampiros_? Vamos, Callum…,"

Y de pronto el rostro de Callum cambió y su expresión se suavizó.

"No te voy a decir nada, Bella," dijo suavemente. "Lo prometo." Luego dio una sonrisa débil. "Sí le dijera alguien más que a ti, creerían de verdad que estoy loco." Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente. "Confía en mí, Bella… _no quiero_ hablar sobre esto con nadie."

Sus palabras eran suaves, pero la convicción en su voz y ojos me sorprendió. Creí que podría creerle.

Tomé una larga y constante respiración y me aparté de la pared. Mis piernas se sentían temblorosas y caminé despacio hacia la puerta enfrente a las escaleras. La sorpresa estaba comenzando a desaparecer, pero el pánico todavía estaba allí, en una apretada espiral, solo bajo la superficie, buscando golpear. Mis manos estaban temblando con tanta fuerza que apenas podía girar el pomo de la puerta.

"Wow, esto debe tener cinco o seis años," comentó Callum sobre el computador al entrar en la habitación.

"Mi papá no está muy metido en lo de la tecnología," murmuré. La máquina estaba acomodada en el viejo escritorio que Charlie había traído a casa desde la estación. Callum sacó la silla de oficina de vinilo y se sentó.

"Bueno, esto podría ser lento," dijo mientras apretaba el botón de _encender_. Me hundí en el viejo puf color naranja de terciopelo y observé.

"Entonces, ¿qué me vas a mostrar?" Pregunté mientras sus dedos se movían sobre el teclado.

"Los archivos de mi padre," respondió.

"¿Los…los archivos de tu padre? ¿No es arqueólogo?"

"Sí, lo es, pero su pasatiempo son los mitos y supersticiones."

Y entonces recordé la conversación de la semana pasada en historia – había dicho que su padre había escrito un libro.

"Oh." Encogí las rodillas, abrazándolas y el puf susurró al hundirme más.

"Él tiene docenas de informes antiguos, cuentas ocultas…todo le ha llevado años de investigación, repasando archivos policiales, registros de hospitales, rastrear mitos urbanos, hacer conexiones. Aquí."

Una lista de carpetas apareció en la pantalla.

_Pie Grande (Norte América)_

_Vampiros_

_Hombres lobos_

_Yeti (Himalaya)_

Callum dejó de escribir y se recostó en la silla. Se pasó las manos por los muslos y se veía nervioso. No me miraba

"Bella, esto no va a ser bonito, pero tú necesitas saber con lo que estás tratando." Alzó los ojos. "Lo siento."

Luego hizo clic en la capeta de vampiros.

El jadeo que llenó la habitación vino de mí al mirar el bosquejo en tinta en la pantalla.

Edward.

Y él estaba con el ceño fruncido, con expresión sombría, las cejas oblicuas, exactamente como estaba en la foto de Ángela, la de él con Alice.

Me removí, tratando de salir del puf pero estaba solo usando una mano para empujarme porque la otra la tenia sujeta firmemente a mi boca. Fui vagamente consciente de que Callum me ayudaba, tirándome con suavidad y luego estaba sentada en la silla de oficina.

"Es él, ¿no?" dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué es esto?" susurré.

"Este es el boceto de la policía del relato de un testigo de 1928."

Oh, 1928.

Su periodo de rebeldía.

Cerré los ojos y pasé saliva. No sabía si quería seguir con esto. Estaba bastante segura de que Edward no querría que viera esto.

"¿Quién tiene acceso?" Pregunté de pronto, bruscamente, y un momento después Callum respondió. Parecía desconcertado.

"Sólo mi padre. Y yo, supongo. Pero él ni siquiera sabe que hackeo por aquí a veces." Asentí, mirando de nuevo las líneas oscuras y curvas que componían el rostro de Edward Cullen. Era consciente de que acababa de confirmar la teoría de Callum por él.

"Bella," la voz de Callum era suave. "No sé lo que Edward te ha dicho, pero creo que necesitas leer esto. La primera parte son las notas de mi padre. Después hay una transcripción de una entrevista policial."

Me debatí por un momento, pero luego decidí que tenía que saber cuánto exactamente sabía Callum y su padre.

_**Vampiro Vigilante?**_

_De 1927 a 1931 hay evidencia de un vampiro operando como vigilante en todo el noreste de . y partes de Canadá. Hay 17 relatos de mujeres que han sido rescatadas de agresores por parte de un hombre misterioso y aunque los relatos difieren, el análisis de los informes policiales muestra que hay una serie de factores comunes en cada caso._

_aparición súbita, nadie lo ve acercarse_

_alto y joven – final de adolescencia, cercano a los veinte._

_muy fuerte_

_no usa armas_

_rara vez habla, sólo a veces le dice a la victima que está a salvo, o que corra._

_cuatro mujeres mencionan ojos rojos. Esto fue descartado como histeria por los médicos y las policía, supuestamente provocado por el estrés del ataque_

_en cinco casos sus ojos son descritos como muy oscuros o negros. _

Mi corazón estaba acelerado, se sentía como si estuviera en mi garganta y no podía tragar. Traté de recordar lo que Edward me había contado sobre su época lejos de Carlisle, pero de pronto mi mente estaba en blanco. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. Me temblaban los dedos mientras movía el ratón y escaneaba más de las notas del Profesor McLeod.

El primer incidente registrado era el de Martha Lawrence en Brooklyn en 1927. Un hombre la había seguido por una calle vacía, mientras caminaba hacia casa una noche después de anochecer.

Pensé en aquella noche en Port Ángeles, cuando me habían seguido y me estremecí al leerlo.

La descripción de Martha decía que el hombre era de mediana altura, fornido y notó que llevaba un periódico enrollado bajo el brazo. Pensó en cruzar la calle para alejarse de él, pero se encontró con otro hombre, más alto en la acera de enfrente, a la par de ella. A pesar de él no estaba mirándola, Martha tenía la sensación de que él la estaba observando y temía que los dos hombres estuvieran trabajando juntos.

Otro temblor frío me recorrió, al recordar mi propia experiencia, y como había sido arreada por una calle lateral.

Martha siguió caminando hacia delante, moviéndose más rápido. Los pasos a su espalda se aceleraron también y de pronto se detuvieron. Se dio vuelta y la calle estaba desierta. Ambos hombres se habían ido, sin dejar rastro de ellos en cualquier lugar. Pero en el suelo estaba el periódico y una barra de hierro sobresalía de un extremo.

Mi estómago rodó con asco.

"Ella tuvo tanta suerte de que Edward estuviera allí," susurré y pensé en cómo me sentía yo esa noche en Por Ángeles cuando él me había salvado. "¿Él estaba al otro lado de la calle, cierto?"

Callum fruncía el ceño, viéndose confundido, pero asintió.

"Sí, es bastante seguro de que era él."

Me volví hacia la pantalla.

Había más de quince historias similares – mujeres recatadas de callejones, calles vacías, una en un camino abierto y algunas incluso salvadas en sus propios hogares. Algunas a la luz del día, pero sobre todo por la noche, la acción siempre era rápida y silenciosa en su mayoría.

"Todas esas mujeres podrían haber muerto." Murmuré mientras leía los nombres de nuevo. Y sabía que esas diecisiete eran solo la punta del iceberg.

Pero luego fui hasta la declaración oficial de la policía de Louisa Albert en Brooklyn en 1928…y no estaba preparada para eso. Comprendí muy rápidamente que era esto de lo que Callum estaba hablando.

Louisa había sido arrastrada a un callejón por un hombre con un cuchillo quien estrelló su cabeza contra la pared de ladrillo mientras le cortaba la ropa. Se detuvo cuando otro hombre apareció junto a ellos de pronto.

…_Él estaba allí, como un ángel de la guarda. Era alto y cogió al otro hombre por el hombro y lo hizo gritar y deformarse del dolor. Me pareció oír que sus huesos se rompían. Yo estaba demasiado asustada como para moverme y de pronto el hombre alto me miró directamente y era tan joven y sus ojos eran tan oscuros, como si fueran negros. Y dijo 'corre a casa ahora', muy bajo. Entonces comencé a correr. Estaba tan aliviada, pero todavía muy asustada y me caí en la entrada del callejón y al caer alcé la mirada y vi al hombre alto soltar el hombro del otro. En vez puso una mano alrededor de su cuello y lo levantó como si no fuera más que un gatito. Y mi mente estaba en blanco, como si no pudiera entender lo que estaba viendo. El hombre estaba dando patadas y luchando, pero el otro estaba completamente inmóvil, de pie, sosteniéndolo como si no fuera nada. Luego giró la muñeca y se produjo un fuerte crujido a la vez que el hombre caía inerte como una muñeca de trapo. Grité y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, el callejón estaba vacío, los dos hombres se habían ido, no sabía cómo, porque no habían pasado por mi lado y mis ojos habían estado cerrados solo por un segundo. Y las paredes del callejón eran altas, de tres pisos, y no había otras salidas o lugares para esconderse. Entonces escuché un sonido proveniente del techo, y un zapato de hombre cayó en el callejón. Empecé a gritar de nuevo hasta que algunas personas de las casas cercanas vinieron y me encontraron._

La declaración terminaba allí.

Me aparté del escritorio, consciente de que tenía los ojos de Callum en mí.

_Él tiene muy buena acción de muñeca…_

Las palabras de Tanya volvieron a mí y me estremecí.

En mi mente podía verlo romper el cuello de aquel hombre. Él probablemente lo había drenado en la azotea, mientras el cuerpo estaba todavía caliente. Me estremecí de nuevo.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Callum suavemente me trajo de vuelta. "Bella, lo siento, pero yo…no sabía cómo decírtelo y…,"

"Yo ya sabía de esto," lo corté, bajando la mirada a mis manos.

"¿Tú…tú _sabías?_"

Asentí y miré a Callum, quien estaba claramente sorprendido. "Él me lo dijo."

"¿De verdad lo hizo?"

"Sí."

"Oh." Se veía algo perdido ahora. "¿Y…eso no te molesta?"

"No. No es quién es."

Los ojos de Callum se ensancharon.

"¿_No es quién_ es?" Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del puf con mucha más facilidad que yo. Se puso de pie frente a mí, agitando la mano hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

"Bella, él es un vampiro, un depredador, un parásito, ¡_eso es_ lo que es! ¡Él mata gente! ¡Él podría _matarte_!"

"¡No!" Me puse pie también, tan rápido que la silla se desplazó por el suelo y golpeó el estante de libros. "¡Él no mata gente, él no es un parasito y nunca, jamás, me haría daño!"

Callum soltó una carcajada aguda y se pasó las manos por la cara.

"¿Has leído el informe de la policía?" sonaba incrédulo y apuntó con un dedo la pantalla.

"¡Sí!" Solté. "Lo leí, ¿y tú?"

Mi pregunta lo sorprendió. "¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que lo he leído."

"Entonces sabes que todas esas mujeres _vivieron_ a causa de Edward. Ellas probablemente envejecieron y tuvieron hijos y nietos…gracias de Edward. ¡Los hombres que él mató eran malos, ellos eran los depredadores, no Edward!"

Callum dudó por un momento, abriendo y cerrado la boca un par de veces, mientras lo veía, hirviendo.

"Está bien, veo el punto," dijo con más calma. "Puedo ver porque lo miras de esa manera, pero estos son únicos que conocemos Bella. Él probablemente mató a miles de personas _inocentes_."

Negué. "No. Él nunca mató a una persona inocente. No es peligroso."

La boca de Callum quedó abierta, su sorpresa no estaba disimulada, y me rodé los ojos a mí misma.

"Quiero decir, si, él _es_ peligroso, pero escoge no serlo, si eso tiene sentido."

"¡No! No tiene sentido." Callum hizo una mueca, "Realmente hizo un buen trabajo en ti, ¿no?"

Quedé paralizada por sus palabras.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Él es…,"

"¡Es un asesino, Bella!" Callum me cortó. "¡Quiero decir, tiene un control increíble, para mezclarse con los humanos e ir a la escuela, pero él _terminará_ matándote!"

"¡El. Nunca. Me. Haría. Daño!"

Quería rompe algo. Apreté las manos en puños apretados y dolorosos mientras mis ojos comenzaban a picar, lágrimas de rabia de acumulaban detrás de ellos. Traté de alejarlas parpadeando, pero se deslizaron, lentas y espontáneamente sobre mis mejillas. Las sequé rápidamente con la palma de mi mano.

"¡Él me he _salvado_! Más de una vez."

"¿Salvado?" Callum era todo escepticismo y eso hizo que mis lágrimas, y mis palabras, fluyeran más rápido.

"¡Sí! Él…él impidió que una camioneta me aplastara…yo habría muerto. Y una noche en Port Ángeles me salvo de un grupo de hombres como esos en los reportes…," estiré la mano hacia el ordenador. "Excepto que no los mató, a pesar de que quería hacerlo. En vez me trajo a casa y se aseguró de que estuviera a salvo." Tomé una respiración profunda y pasé saliva, intentando calmarme. "Edward, toda su familia, son buenos y amables," sorbí. "Quiero decir… ¡Esme cultiva rosas, por amor de Dios!"

Por un segundo Callum se vio aturdido. Luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus hombros y gimió. Eso fue un momento antes de incorporarse y acercarse a la computadora.

Tomó el ratón e hizo clic un par de veces.

"¿Alguna vez has visto lo que pueden hacer los dientes de un vampiro, Bella?"

Y de pronto había una foto en una pantalla, horripilante incluso en blanco y negro. Cerré los ojos y me alejé rápidamente.

"Noruega, 1941," Callum dijo. "Este hombre fue encontrado con la garganta abierta y desgarrada. No tiene dos pequeños agujeros en el cuello…_destrozado_. Y no hay sangre, ni en su cuerpo, ni alrededor de él, o en su ropa o piel. ¡Eso es lo que hacen los dientes de un vampiro!"

"¡Yo sé lo que pueden hacer!" Escupí. Tiré de la manga de mi jersey, rizando mi mano en un puño y empujando la muñeca hacia él, dejándole ver la cicatriz que James había dejado.

"Un vampiro hizo esto. Él era sádico y cruel, y trató de matarme. Primero, pisándome fuertemente una pierna y partiéndola. Luego me empujó contra una pared y me abrí la cabeza y quebré las costillas. ¡Y después de eso hizo un agujero en mi muñeca con sus _dientes_!"

Mi brazo temblaba al tenerlo estirado. En el repentino silencio de la habitación podía escuchar el bombeo de la sangre en mis oídos y mi aliento entrando y saliendo duro. Los ojos de Callum estaban enormes, al mirar fijamente la medialuna plateada en mi piel.

Alargó un dedo vacilante. "¿Él…Edward…?" preguntó suavemente tocando la cicatriz.

"Edward me salvó." Mi voz era firme y fuerte. "Me sacó a James de encima y me sostuvo mientras chupaba el veneno de mi sangre."

Los ojos de Callum fueron a los míos. "¿Lo succionó? Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que él bebió tu sangre y que se detuvo?"

Asentí lentamente y bajé el brazo. "Él se _detuvo_."

Más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, rodando en silencio por mis mejillas.

Callum dio un torpe paso hacia atrás y cayó desarmado sobre el puf, con las rodillas casi por encima de su cabeza. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pensativo, y seguí hablando.

"Mientras Edward succionaba el veneno su padre, Carlisle, estaba vendándome la cabeza, tratando de detener la hemorragia. Y me entablilló la pierna mientras los hermanos y hermana de Edward desmembraban a James y quemaban todas las partes de su cuerpo."

Callum me miró como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero. Puse la silla en su lugar en el escritorio y me senté, mirándolo. Se veía perdido.

"Los Cullen respetan la vida humana," continué. "Todos ellos han hecho la elección consciente de alimentarse de animales." Sonreí un poco. "Ellos se llaman a sí mismos vegetarianos."

"¿Vegetarianos?"

Asentí.

"Pero, obviamente, no siempre Edward ha sido así," desafió.

"Obviamente," Admití y Callum parecía un poco sorprendido por mi concesión. "Edward mató a cientos de personas en esos cuatro años…y todos ellos eran malos. Todos como los hombres en las notas de tu padre."

Callum abrió la boca, titubeó, luego habló. "¿Por qué paró?"

"Porque su consciencia no le permitía hacerlo más. No podía soportar tomar una vida humana más, no importa que tan justificada pudiera parecer. Él no ha matado desde entonces."

Ahora la expresión de Callum era indescifrable y me preguntaba que estaba pensando.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" preguntó. "Podría solo haberte dicho eso."

Sonreí. "Sus ojos."

Callum se echó a reír y la acción lo empujó más en su asiento. "¿Qué, crees que puedes ver su bondad en sus _ojos_?" Sacudió la cabeza al acomodarse contra el puf, retorciéndose hasta que estaba más elevado. "Esta no es una novela romántica, Bella."

Torcí la esquina de mi boca ligeramente. Si esto fuera una novela romántica, entonces nos quedábamos sin duda en el género Gótico.

"Sus ojos no son rojos," dije simplemente y Callum levantó una ceja. "Cuando los vampiros beben sangre humana, sus ojos se tornan rojos. Si beben de animales sus ojos son más bien de un color dorado. Por eso lo sé."

Hubo silencio, mientras Callum procesaba esta nueva pieza de información. El único ruido era el del suave sonido de los granos que le hacían espacio de nuevo. Observé y esperé, sabía que tendría más preguntas.

"Nombraste a su familia antes. ¿Todos ellos beben de animales?"

"Sí."

Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró.

"Todo comenzó con Carlisle," dije. "Él nunca ha tomado una vida humana. En realidad se convirtió en doctor para poder ayudar a la gente. Él es la persona más compasiva que conozco."

"¿Doctor?"

Asentí y Callum dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"¿Quién es Esme?"

"Ella es la esposa de Carlisle. Es como la madre de los demás, ella los mantiene en línea."

Sonreí, Callum no hizo comentarios, pero frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿James?"

"Un nómade, vagaba."

Asintió, ahora mirando al vacío. Me sentí cautelosa, sin estar segura a donde todo esto iba a ir.

"Entonces, ¿por qué se fue Edward?" preguntó después de un momento. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado, curioso, no en un reto.

Tragué saliva. Este probablemente no era el momento de mencionar el desliz de Jasper.

"Él quería que tuviera la oportunidad de una vida total y completamente humana."

"Oh." Parecía sorprendido por mi respuesta. Y sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a mi muñeca. Asintió ligeramente.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en que él podía estar en lo cierto?"

Rodé los ojos. Debería presentarle Callum a Tanya.

"No estaba bien, para ninguno de los dos."

"Así que, si lo encuentras y él todavía cree que estas mejor sin él, ¿qué vas a hacer? Quiero decir, ¿las razones por las que te dejó están todavía allí, cierto?"

Cerré los ojos y se me secó la boca. Ni siquiera lo podía imaginar.

"Supongo que tendré que respetar eso."

Sonaba bien y noble, pero me preguntaba qué haría si Edward se ponía terco y todavía insistía en mantenerse alejado por el bien de mi seguridad. Entonces decidí que no iba a pensar en eso ahora.

"Yo solo…necesito que sepa que entiendo por qué se fue. No terminamos bien y tengo que arreglar eso."

La sala quedó en silencio por un tiempo, interrumpido solo por el suave susurro del puf cuando Callum se movía de vez en cuando. Puse las rodillas debajo de mi barbilla, abrazándolas apretado. Me moví de lado a lado ligeramente, haciendo que el asiento girara hacia adelante y atrás suavemente. De algún modo se sentía reconfortante.

"Vine aquí esta noche para decirte que no puedo ayudarte más," Callum quebró el silencio y yo dejé de girar. Sus ojos estaban muy serios, su expresión era completamente abierta y honesta. "Y esperaba convencerte de que no sigas buscándolo."

Asentí. Ya había asumido como las cosas iban a terminar al final.

"Pero vas a seguir buscando, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

Suspiró profundamente y se echó hacia atrás, pasándose las manos por la cara.

"Está bien," suspiró y el sonido fue amortiguado por sus dedos.

"Está bien… ¿qué?"

Luchó por sentarse de nuevo y cuando lo hizo, clavó sus ojos en los míos.

"Está bien, te ayudaré a encontrarlo."

Eso realmente no me lo esperaba.

"Um, ¿por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros. "¿La verdad? No estoy seguro. Creo…siento como que necesito vigilarte. Parece que te metes en problemas con bastante facilidad o las dificultades te encuentran. Me puedo imaginar lo que te pasaría si andas en la búsqueda de un vampiro."

Callum estaba sonriendo un poco y lo estudié, mordiéndome el labio, pensando.

"En realidad, Callum…no creo que quiera me ayudes."

Ahora _él_ no se lo esperaba. Sus cejas casi desaparecen de su rostro.

"Um, ¿por qué?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé caer los pies al suelo. Por mucho que necesitara encontrar a Edward, ahora la necesidad de protegerlo era mayor.

"Bueno, tú ya sabes mucho, demasiado…no sé a quién se lo puedas contar. Yo ya he puesto a los Cullen en suficiente riesgo."

El rostro de Callum decayó y se veía herido.

"Te dije que no le diría a nadie más."

"Sí, lo sé, pero…," Ahora me sentía incómoda y bajé los ojos. Había una pequeña raspadura en el asiento de vinilo y comencé a recorrerlo. "Tu…tu papá probablemente estaría realmente interesado en todo esto y no quiero que Edward sea un capitulo en su próximo capítulo." Un aterrador pensamiento vino a mí de pronto y lo miré rápidamente.

"Él no es…," toqué la pantalla del computador. "¿Está él?"

Callum entendió de inmediato. "Nada de esos archivos es un libro, Bella. El libro solo trata sobre la historia de los mitos, como funcionan en los tiempos modernos."

Su declaración parecía cargada de alguna manera y me pregunté si me diría algo más, o si tendría que preguntar. Esperé y un minuto después Callum empezó a hablar.

"Mi papá tenía un alumno llamado Alex hace unos seis años." Se pasó la mano por la nuca. "Alex también estaba en todo el asunto de la mitología, pero mucho más que mi papá. A mi papá solo le gusta la investigación, pero a Alex le gustaba _experimentar_. Él estaba obsesionado con los vampiros y cuando hubo algunas desapariciones sospechosas y cuando los cuerpos aparecieron alrededor de Saskatchwan, él fue a comprobarlo. Mi papá no lo supo hasta que recibió una llamada una noche. Alex estaba muy emocionado y dijo que estaba en lo cierto. Papá le dijo que lo dejara y que volviera a casa pero Alex solo le dijo que lo llamaría de nuevo en un par de días." Callum comenzó a pellizcar el puf, sus dedos apretaban el terciopelo mientras los miraba.

"¿Lo llamó?"

"Nope." Callum negó con la cabeza, con los ojos aún en sus dedos. "La policía encontró su cuerpo un par de días después. Parecía que había sido atacado por un animal."

Alzó los ojos hasta los míos y no supe que decir.

"Entonces, mi papá congeló toda cosa de los vampiros. Se deshizo de muchas de sus notas y cosas y él no ha actualizado estas por años." Señaló la pantalla. "Y él me mataría si supiera que estoy haciendo esto. Así que no, yo no se lo contaría. O a otra persona."

Me dio una leve sonrisa. Luego se levantó y caminó hasta el computador. Se quedó de piel mientras hacía clic y escribía y un momento después la pantalla quedó en negro.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Respiró hondo al enderezarse. "Acabo de eliminar al Vampiro Vigilante."

Mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa. Me quedé mirando a Callum, su rostro era abierto y honesto y sonreí.

"Gracias," susurré.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Después que Callum se fuera me arrastré escaleras arriba, exhausta. Me dejé caer en la cama y bostecé.

Quería caer en un sueño profundo, sin sueños, y mientras mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto mi mente me lo impedía. Se mantuvo reviviendo las últimas dos horas, una y otra vez.

Mi corazón se sentía como si solo ahora comenzara a retornar a su ritmo normal. Había estado acelerado desde que el auto de Callum se había detenido frente a la casa.

Su revelación había sido una sorpresa, y luego el temor de que él expondría a Edward me había consumido. Probablemente debería chequear en el espejo mis canas.

Callum, su padre, el Vampiro Vigilante. Martha y Louisa, Alex…todo era un bucle en mi cabeza.

Habíamos acordado que Callum seguiría ayudándome en mi búsqueda. Dijo que probablemente ahora sería más fácil, porque yo no tendría que preocuparme porque él encontrarse algo sospechoso y supuse que era verdad.

"Y me da unos pocos ángulos distintos para intentar," dijo. "Ellos probablemente poseen más de una casa…puedo ver que resulta. Es posible que haya una rotación de donde viven y podemos comprobarlo."

Sabía que ellos habían vivido antes en Forks, así que no era tan mala idea.

Y le había contado sobre la revista Vogue. Había quedado impresionado y me sonrojé y él se había preguntado qué tan segura era la base de datos de Vogue…ahora era lo próximo en su lista para hackear.

Me acerqué a la mesita de noche y tomé la foto de Edward fuera del cajón. Bajo el suave resplandor de la lámpara estudié su rostro. Leer sobre su pasado había sido chocante pero eso no cambiaba nada, todavía lo amaba, todavía sabía que él nunca me haría daño, aunque tal vez ahora podía ver las cosas desde su lado más claramente.

"Está bien," murmuré mientras lo miraba. "Tú _realmente_ eres muy peligroso. Pero siempre lo supe…supongo que nunca te lo dije."

Y no lo había hecho.

Yo siempre había confiado en Edward, sabía que nunca me haría daño y él había probado que mi confianza estaba justificada una y otra vez. Pero él había sido muy cauteloso y yo había estado tan desesperada en hacerle saber que no tenía miedo que…tal vez yo había parecido imprudente.

Él me decía que yo era quebradiza, delicada y frágil, y yo siempre le había respondido de la misma manera.

_Tú no me harás daño. Sé que no me harás daño._

Para él probablemente veía como si yo me metiera los dedos en los oídos y gritara _Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah._

Suspiré y toqué con mis dedos su rostro.

"Si te hubiera dicho que sabía que me podías herir, pero que confiaba en que no lo harías, ¿habría hecho alguna diferencia?"

Probablemente lo habría hecho. Así que hice una nota mental para añadirlo a la lista de cosas que le diría cuando lo encontrara.

Me puse de lado y miré por la ventana, sosteniendo la foto. Bajo mi suéter sentía el medallón de Edward contra mi piel. Me miré las manos en la oscuridad y pensé en las suyas, y sonreí al recordar cuan dulces podían ser.

Me desperté con una sensación desconocida. Normalmente era llevada a la conciencia suavemente con el susurro de un _buenos días_ en mi oído, seguido por una estela de suaves besos sobre mi hombro. Pero esta mañana, mientras mis ojos se abrían, sabía que no estaba entre los brazos de Edward. Podía sentir su peso al final de la cama y sus manos, sorprendentemente cálidas, acariciando mi pierna.

Alcé la mirada y lo vi sentado, con la cabeza inclinada, con el cabello cayendo en sus ojos a la vez que sus manos masajeaban y amasaban. Mi pierna estaba salpicada de pequeñas cicatrices junto a una larga, donde el perno había sido insertado en mi hueso roto. Era más pálida que mi otra pierna, y un poco más delegada debido a que el yeso había sido retirado el día anterior.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa y habló sin levantar la mirada.

"Buenos días."

"Um, hola."

Su toque se sentía increíble. Casi podía sentir la fuerza volviendo a mis debilitados músculos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me senté un poco más.

"Estoy usando masajes para hacer que la sangre fluya y haga trabajar a los músculos." Luego alzó la mirada bruscamente, con ojos preocupados, y quitó sus manos. "¿Estoy presionando demasiado?"

"No," dije y lo toqué con la rodilla. "Se siente bien. ¿Vas a continuar?"

Me sonrojé un poco. Yo estaba contenta de tener sus manos en cualquier parte de mí – él había sido excesivamente prudente desde el ataque de James.

Sonrió y reanudó, pasando los pulgares hacia arriba por el músculo de la pantorrilla y luego bajó pasando el plano de sus dedos firmemente a lo largo de los lados, volviendo a la pantorrilla de nuevo, ahora amasando con los nudillos.

"Tus manos se sienten calientes," murmuré, preguntándome como lo había hecho.

"Qué bueno. Caliente era lo que estaba buscando." Esperé a que explicara pero no lo hizo y fruncí el ceño.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta."

"No hiciste una pregunta."

Rodé los ojos. "Es muy temprano para conversar con un vampiro pedante." Me dejé caer de nuevo en las almohadas y él rió.

"Pasé las manos debajo del grifo del agua caliente por un rato. Tenía la esperanza de que sería suficiente."

"Mm, se siente maravilloso." Suspiré y me estiré, cerrando los ojos y levantando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, apretando las manos contra el cabecero. Cuando miré de nuevo Edward estaba sonriendo, sus ojos ámbar me sonreían mientras sus manos hacían su magia. Luego levantó la pierna, sosteniéndola mientras doblaba la rodilla y suavemente empujaba los dedos de mi pie en dirección a mi cabeza. Sentí los músculos estirarse y me estremecí un poco. Edward se detuvo inmediatamente.

"¿Demasiado?"

"No, solo se siente un poco rígido."

Asintió y repitió el movimiento, pero con tanto cuidado que casi no se sentía algo. Luego sostuvo el tobillo con cuidado mientras giraba mi pie en círculos.

"Tus músculos necesitan un poco de ayuda para poder moverse sin problemas de nuevo."

Reí con oscuridad. "Sí, como que siempre he tenido un suave andar"

Edward bajó la cabeza de nuevo y pude ver una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios.

"Oh, yo no sé," murmuró bajito y solo por la forma en que lo dijo me hizo sonrojar hasta los dedos de los pies que él sostenía.

Dejó la pierna sobre la cama.

"¿Mueve los dedos para mí?"

Los moví y él asintió.

"Bien." Le dio un golpecito a mi dedo gordo del pie y luego pasó la uña del pulgar a lo largo de mi pie. Hacía cosquillas y jadeé, alejando la pierna en un sacudida, riendo.

Edward sonrió. "Tus reflejos también son buenos. Pero tendrás que hacer ejercicios en la mañana y en la noche para incrementar la fuerza." Él todavía estaba estudiando mi pierna.

"Sí, Dr Cullen," sonreí. Yo había pasado por todo esto en el hospital el día anterior cuando Carlisle me había quitado el yeso.

"Y trata de recordar mantenerte tranquila durante el próximo par de días por lo menos." Levantó la vista. "Y no uses las escaleras tú sola."

Rodé los ojos.

"Edward está bien. Me las arreglé en las escaleras con el enorme yeso puesto."

Su rostro se puso serio mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, poniendo las manos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de mis caderas.

"No vas a usar las escaleras sola, no todavía." Su voz era baja.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y lo miré. Se hizo hacia atrás bruscamente, claramente exasperado y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Continué mirándolo, negándome a concedérselo. Suspiró, dejó caer su mano desde su cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, lentamente, con ojos suaves esta vez. Me miró a través de sus pestañas.

"Por favor, ¿por mí? No uses las escaleras a menos que yo esté aquí para ayudarte. O Charlie. Solo por un par de días."

Entrecerré los ojos.

"No me deslumbres, Edward."

Sonrió un poco, luego se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios. Mis ojos se serraron cuando el calor comenzó a zumbar a través de mí y levanté las manos, enredándolas en su cabello mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos. Se puso más cerca, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula a la vez que sus labios bajaban hacia mi garganta. Volví la cabeza, dejándole al descubierto más de mi cuello y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos mientras él besaba justo sobre el punto donde el pulso latía debajo de mi piel. Luego se alejó, lentamente, acariciándome suavemente con la nariz.

"No escaleras," susurró y rodé los ojos de nuevo.

"Tú no juegas limpio," fruncí el ceño.

"Nuca dije que lo haría."

Volvió a mirar mi pierna, acariciando con sus dedos las cicatrices. En realidad no las había estudiado muy de cerca todavía, pero ahora al enfocarme en ellas se veían feas y me sentí cohibida. Me alegraba de que al menos Alice hubiera insistido en afeitarme las piernas cuando volví del hospital. Los dedos de Edward tocaron la cicatriz más grande, todavía rosa oscuro e irregular, justo debajo de mi rodilla. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos mientras su dedo pasaba sobre ella.

Me removí, ahora tímida, y tiré la manta sobre mí. Edward levantó la cabeza y me miró con curiosidad.

Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que van a desaparecer, ¿cierto? No siempre se van a ver así."

Parpadeó un par de veces, casi como si no hubiera entendido que acaba de decir. A continuación, una increíble expresión de ternura cruzó sus facciones. Poco a poco, levantó la pierna. Bajó la cabeza y sus labios hicieron un lento camino sobre mi piel, dejando un suave beso en cada cicatriz. Mi corazón se aceleró y el aliento se me atoró en la garganta. Edward sonrió.

"Respira, Bella," sus labios susurraron sobre mi piel y tomé una rápida y fuerte respiración.

Continuó, asegurándose de que cada cicatriz y corte fuera atendido, y luego bajó mi pierna y puso la manta sobre mí, metiéndola alrededor de mis caderas.

Sonreí y vino a acurrucarse a mi lado. Pasé los brazos a su alrededor y él apoyó la cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro. Nos quedamos así por un rato, en silencio, y Edward trazó líneas y círculos sobre mi brazo, que estaba sobre su pecho.

"Charlie va a despertar pronto," dijo en voz baja después de un rato y asentí.

Mi padre estaba yendo a trabajar tarde para que pudiera hacerme el desayuno en la mañanas y asegurarse de que estuviera bien antes de irse. Yo le había dicho que no era necesario, pero él insistió. Por suerte, no le había hecho mucho daño a una pop tart.

"Vas a irte."

"Por un rato," murmuró y asentí. Besé sobre su cabeza y se apretó contra mí. Respiró hondo, besó a lo largo de mi hombro, y luego suspiró.

"Es hora."

Escuché el crujido de la cama de Charlie en la habitación del lado. Edward me dio un beso rápido y se fue por la ventana antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir adiós. Un momento después se oyó un golpecito en la puerta.

"¿Bells?"

"Pasa, papá."

La puerta se abrió y Charlie se asomó.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntaba eso todas las mañanas.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"Bien. Te traeré algo de desayuno entonces."

"En realidad, papá, yo puedo hacerlo. Carlisle dijo que tenía que comenzar a moverme más ahora, hacer que mi pierna trabaje de nuevo."

Era cierto, Carlisle había dicho eso, pero Charlie parecía vacilar.

"Está bien entonces, pero déjame que te ayude con las escaleras."

Me quejé en silencio. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres con las escaleras?

Yo estaba harta y Charlie se había ido a trabajar después de haberme ayudado a subir las escaleras para poder tomar una ducha. Ahora estaba acostada en mi cama, leyendo uno de los libros que Edward había pedido en la biblioteca para mí. Estaba intrigada por cómo iba el _Jamaica Inn_, cuando mi estómago gruñó. El reloj decía que eran las diez cuarenta y cinco, pero mi estómago decía que era hora del almuerzo. Al parecer las pop tarts no fueron suficientes.

Me mordí el labio y me pregunté cuanto tiempo demoraría Edward, y luego me sentí molesta conmigo misma.

Tenía hambre y yo era perfectamente capaz de conseguirme algo para comer. Así que me levanté y caminé hacia el inicio de las escaleras. Todavía estaba acostumbrándome a la sensación de caminar sin el yeso que había sido mi constante compañero durante las pasadas semanas, pero me aferré de la barandilla y me dije que las escaleras en realidad no eran ningún problema puesto que Carlisle no lo habría dicho. Y la verdad, aferrarse de la barandilla no era muy diferente a aferrarse de una persona. O un vampiro. Reí un poco y di un tentativo paso.

Muy bien. No hay problema.

Di otro paso. Y otro.

No sabía por qué él estaba tan preocupado.

Miré mis pies, observando atentamente su posición.

Otro paso. Otro. Sonreí al pensar en el rostro de Edward cuando me viera en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo mi almuerzo temprano sin drama ni complicaciones. Él se pondría de mal humor, pero vería que yo estaba en lo correcto.

Otro paso…tambaleante. Esperé un momento y me estabilicé otra vez.

Otro paso. Y otro. Y…

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Mi corazón casi se estrelló contra mis costillas y jadeé.

"¡Edward!"

Él estaba de pie al final de las escaleras, y me estaba mirando con ojos llameantes.

Estaba en un gran problema.

Dio dos lentos pasos y me hice hacia atrás un poco. Me sentía como un niño, sorprendida haciendo algo malo.

Excepto a que yo no era una niña, y solo quería bajar y conseguir algo de comer. Hice los hombros hacia atrás y alcé la barbilla, pero mantuve firme mi agarre sobre la barandilla.

"Tengo hambre. Voy a hacerme algo de almuerzo."

Me miró por un segundo. "¿No entendiste lo que te dije antes?" Ahora sonaba incrédulo.

"Entendí. Pero tengo hambre. Y mira, ya hice casi la mitad del camino sin ningún problema." Sonreí, brillante y feliz, pero Edward seguía mirándome, seguía hirviendo. Podía sentir su frustración e ira desde donde estaba.

Dejé salir el aire. Esto era ridículo.

"Edward, no soy incompetente o incapaz, yo…,"

"¡No, no eres esas cosas!" espetó bruscamente, sorprendiéndome. "_Nunca_ he dicho que lo seas. Pero vas a conseguirte una lesión grave y eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que todavía debes tener cuidado."

"_Tengo_ cuidado," espeté de vuelta. "¡Tienes que dejar de tratarme como una niña!"

"¡Entonces, deja de actuar como una!"

Jadeé, herida por sus palabras. Pero entonces probablemente las mías lo habían herido también.

"Carlisle nunca dijo nada sobre las escaleras cuando sacó el yeso ayer," gruñó.

"Dijo que tuvieras cuidado…eso estaba implícito."

Sus ojos ardían, estaba furioso y dio otro paso hacia mí.

Levanté la mano para detenerlo y sorprendentemente, se detuvo.

"¿Qué?" soltó.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarme encima de tu hombro y cargarme hasta la cocina?"

"Si tengo que hacerlo."

Me solté de la barandilla, con cuidado, y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Voy a bajar las escaleras. Por. Mi. Cuenta."

"No. Lo. Harás." Habló entre dientes y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada, tan fuerte que estaba segura podrías cortar vidrio con ella.

"¿Y crees que tú puedes detenerme?" Escupí y me miró como si le acabara decir que el mundo era plano…y realmente, esa declaración probablemente tendría más sentido.

Tenía la boca abierta, y los ojos llenos de incredulidad. Luego cerró los labios y creí era solo el incidió de una torsión de sus esquinas.

"Creo que es una oportunidad razonable para detenerte," dijo y sus ojos no fueron tan duros esta vez.

Pero seguí mirándolo…petulante y autosuficiente vampiro. Di un paso hacia la derecha y él cambió de posición por lo que quedó frente a mí. Vi como sus manos se movía ligeramente, como si estuviera a punto de atraparme. Moví la mano a la izquierda y él la siguió, bloqueándome desde donde estaba, cuatro escalones debajo de mí.

"Sólo porque _puedes_, Edward, no significa que _debas_."

Cerré los ojos y me puse rígida, preparándome para ser levantada y cargada por las escaleras como una niña traviesa.

Pero nada pasó.

Esperé, y todavía no pasaba nada.

Después de un momento abrí un ojo en una rendija y Edward estaba de pie en el escalón justo por debajo del mío. Y me estaba ofreciendo un brazo.

"Bella, ¿puedo ayudarte a bajar las escaleras?"

Sus ojos habían vuelto al color ámbar, y su rostro era dulce, las líneas duras y airadas ahora eran suaves. Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y le sonreí de vuelta, sorprendido.

"Lo siento," dije en voz baja.

Metí la mano dentro de su codo.

"Yo también," dije, y me sujetó fuertemente a medida que bajábamos juntos lentamente por las escaleras.

Me soltó cuando llegamos al final y entré a la cocina y me preparé algo para comer mientras él estaba sentado en la mesa, mirándome.

"¿Quieres un poco?" le tendí mi sándwich y sonreí. Edward rodó los ojos y se estiró sobre la mesa para levantar la rebanada de pan de encima.

"Tienes pollo allí. Soy vegetariano, ¿recuerdas?" Arqueó una ceja y se reclinó en su silla mientras yo reía.

Luego estiró un brazo por encima de la mesa y me tomó la mano, pasando sobre mi piel su pulgar. Mis dedos apretaron los suyos en respuesta y sonrió.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo esta tarde?" preguntó de pronto.

"¿Un paseo?" Mis ojos se iluminaron. Aparte de la fiesta de graduación apenas había salido a alguna parte una vez que había regresado desde Phoenix.

"Solo uno corto," Edward aclaró rápidamente. "No te emociones demasiado."

"No lo haré. ¿A dónde iremos?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Podríamos ir a Port Ángeles por un helado. Caminar por el paseo y mirar los barcos."

"Oh, me encantaría."

Sonrió. "A mí también."

Terminé rápidamente y, sorprendentemente, Edward no saltó para ayudarme a lavar o recoger el plato de la mesa. Incluso mantuvo las manos en su espalda mientras caminábamos desde la cocina de vuelta a las escaleras.

"Voy a ir a buscar mi chaqueta y la cartera," dije y la otra mitad de mí esperaba que me dijera que me quedara donde estaba, que él me las iría a buscar. De hecho, abrió la boca, claramente a punto de hablar, luego la cerró. Tragó y asintió.

Luego extendió de nuevo un brazo para que lo tomara y levanté el pie para ponerlo sobre el último escalón. Al alzar la mirada, de pronto la escalera se veía algo intimidante. De verdad bajar había sido un esfuerzo, y si iba a ir de paseo a Port Ángeles, tal vez debería conservar un poco de energía.

Me mordí el albeo mientras pensaba. Edward seguía mi lado, con el brazo listo y esperando.

Me volví hacia él. "¿Edward…,?"

Inmediatamente entendió. Se inclinó y me tomó con cuidado en sus brazos y subió a zancadas la escalera, de dos a la vez.

"Gracias," dije, y acaricié su pecho con mi mejilla.

Flexionó los brazos, justo lo suficiente para darme un suave apretón mientras me besaba la cabeza.

"Cuando quieras," dijo.

Bostecé de nuevo y sonreí, dejando que el recuerdo me envolviera, calentándome más que cualquier manta. Edward era la persona más gentil que conocía.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Charlie ya estaba en la cocina, con su uniforme, cuando bajé a la mañana siguiente.

"Hola, papá." Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y parecía cansado mientras bebía de su café.

"Hey, Bells. ¿La pasaste bien donde Ángela?"

"Sí, muy bien." Parecía tan lejano ahora. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Encontraron a los excursionistas?"

Puse un poco de pan en la tostadora a la vez que Charlie fruncía el ceño y se frotaba la barbilla.

"No, pero parece que alguien más está perdido en dirección a Port Ángeles. Un auto se salió de la carretera ayer en la noche, pero no hemos encontrado a nadie."

Fruncí el ceño. "Eso no suena bien."

"No, no lo es…" Se frotó la barbilla de nuevo. "Bueno, será mejor volver allí. Tendremos personal extra desde Seattle esta mañana."

Se levantó y dejó la taza en el fregadero. "¿Qué harás hoy?"

"Um, creo que iré a la biblioteca…tenemos una enorme tarea de Ingles. Y los armarios están bastante vacíos así que haré algunas compras también."

No mencioné que iría a ver a Callum después de la cena para ver si había tenido algún acosador progreso.

"Escucha, Bells," Charlie seguía con el ceño fruncido. "No quiero que manejes hasta Port Ángeles tú sola por un tiempo, no hasta que sepamos lo que está pasando, ¿de acuerdo?"

Parecía ser una reacción algo exagerada pero asentí, agradecida de nuevo de que la biblioteca de Forks finalmente tenía el acta completa.

"Bueno, será mejor que me vaya," dijo Charlie. "No estoy seguro de cuando vuelva a casa." Se fue hacia la puerta.

"Te tendré la cena," dije y sonrió.

"Gracias, Bella."

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Todavía era un poco temprano, cuando llegué a la biblioteca. Solo había un par de personas recorriendo los estantes y la bibliotecaria, Erin, estaba vaciando un caja de libros en la recepción.

"Hola, Bella," dijo cuando pasé a su lado y le sonreí de vuelta.

"Hola."

Me fue fácil encontrar los libros que necesitaba y me acomodé en una de las mesas de estudio donde escribí notas sobre poesía metafísica y de las imágenes analizadas. Era difícil concentrarse, Edward nunca estaba muy lejos en mi mente y ahora la noche anterior y las noticias de Callum seguían haciéndose un camino también.

Después de una hora o cerca me acomodé en mi asiento y me estiré. Mordí el extremo del lápiz y vi como Erin traía un piso alto y circular desde la bodega. Comenzó a apilar los libros en el estante y cuando estuvo lleno, añadió un cartel laminado en la parte superior.

New York Times

Top Ten Best Sellers

Sonreí por la sorpresa al levantarme y me acerqué. Siempre había amado revisar la lista de los Diez Más Vendidos del New York Times.

"Esto es interesante." Dije y Erin asintió, sonriendo.

"Vamos a actualizarla todos los meses," dijo.

Extendí la mano y tomé un libro en particular que había estado esperando para leer.

"¿Están listos para pedir prestado?"

"Claro," Erin respondió mientras tomaba la caja vacía. "Los catalogué ayer. Solo déjame mover esto y te lo entro al sistema."

Movió la caja a la estantería del frente en la pared detrás de ella y tomó el libro de mi mano. Comenzó a procesar mi préstamo y mis ojos se posaron en la caja vacía. De acuerdo a la etiqueta los libros habían sido enviados desde _Librería y Proveedores para Bibliotecas Thorndyke_ en Seattle. Bajo el nombre Thorndyke había una orden de referencia.

"Aquí tienes, Bella. ¿Bella? ¿Está bien?"

"¿Huh? Oh, sí. Gracias." Erin me tendió el libro y me fui a mi mesa lentamente, pensando. Puse el libro en la mochila pero no me senté de nuevo, en su lugar comencé a mirar los estantes.

Un nudo tomó forma en el fondo de mi estómago y se me secó la boca. Mis ojos seguía el largo de los estantes. Sabía que nuestro plan de estudio de ultimo año de la secundaria estaba cubierto ahora, pero al mirar me di cuenta de que estaba cubierto _perfectamente_, cada libro de la lista de lectura, todos los temas de ciencia, cada unidad de historia – todo estaba aquí, docenas de libros cubrían cada aspecto de cada tema.

"Así no tendré que conducir lejos para estudiar…,"murmuré.

Fui a otros pasillos. Todos los Jane Austen, cada Bronte, todos nuevos.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi no solo una copia de _Cumbre Borrascosas_, sino cuatro.

Volví donde Erin en el mostrador, con la sangre latiéndome en los oídos.

"Um, ¿Erin?"

"¿Sí?" sonrió, levantando la mirada.

"Todos estos libros nuevos," moví la mano vagamente en dirección a los estantes. "Me preguntaba, um ¿de dónde vienen?"

"Es genial, ¿no?" sonrió, mirando detrás de mi hacia las filas y filas de libros. "Fue una donación anónima."

El nudo en mi estómago se apretó aún más y comencé a mover la pierna en donde estaba.

"¿Anónima?"

Erin asintió. "Lo sé, es un poco extraño, ¿cierto?" rió. "Como algo sacado de una novela de misterio."

"Er, sí."

Miré a mí alrededor. "Um, ¿cuándo llegaron?"

"Mm, el primer lote, la primera orden, llegó en torno a septiembre, octubre…no puedo recordar exactamente cuándo. Y luego tenemos una nueva orden cada mes; lo último qué esté en la lista de los Best Seller."

Me pasé la mano por el cabello, pasándolo detrás de mis orejas.

"Una donación así costaría mucho dinero."

Me preguntaba si Erin oía mi voz por sobre el sonido de mi corazón…su ritmo salvaje estaba llenando la habitación.

"Un gran cantidad de dinero," dijo Erin. "La nota de entrega en la primer adoren decía que era por setenta y ocho mil dólares."

Parpadeé un poco.

Setenta y ocho mil dólares.

La misteriosa cantidad en la tarjeta de crédito de Edward.

"Eso es muy generoso." Mi voz era firme.

"Realmente me gustaría saber quién era," Erin sonrió. "Me gustaría darle las gracias."

Yo sabía quién era. Mis ojos viajaron a la caja vacía de _Trorndyke_ en el estante y observé de nuevo la Orden de Referencia en la etiqueta…

1901.1987

.

.

.

_De verdad Edward hace todo lo que queremos que un chico haga, que tenga sus propias ocurrencias, que haga cosas lindas sin que uno se dé cuenta, o peor, que se las tenga que decir. Tres hurras por él! Y Callum, ya ven como lo sabe, varias preguntaron en sus reviews, es un metido solamente y más interesado en ser hacker más que en otra cosa jeje…_

_Gracias a los reviews del pasado cap, todas amaron a Edward y el medallón, gracias a los alert, follows, y a los lectores anónimos._

_Hace poco subí el último epílogo de Blood Lines para quienes lo esperaban y a los que recién la conocen les invito a pasarse por allí, les dejo un resumen:_

_Faltan muy pocas semanas para el matrimonio de Edward y Bella, y una inesperada noticia venida desde la vida humana de Edward estremece la relación. Edward no quiere causarle más daño de que ya le ha hecho a Bella y Bella solo quiere convencer a Edward de que no es un monstruo. Las líneas de sangre pueden sobrevivir hasta la eternidad._

_Comentarios? Ya saben donde :)_


	7. Vampiro Sentimental

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Edward haba reabastecido la Biblioteca Pública de Forks.

Para mí.

Había gastado una insana cantidad de dinero sólo para que no tuviera que conducir fuera de la ciudad para estudiar.

Hace tres meses hubiera estado furiosa con él.

Pero ahora no.

Las lágrimas se acumularon y picaron, inundando mi visión mientras recogía mis libros. Me apresuré por salir de la Biblioteca, casi cayendo sobre la fría superficie del estacionamiento y finalmente, me subí a la camioneta. Y todo el tiempo el mismo pensamiento pasaba por mí a cabeza – él realmente no me había dejado.

Incluso en su ausencia él estaba tratando de mantenerme a salvo. Casi podía sentir sus brazos a mí alrededor, manteniéndome cerca de él, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa en el mundo – porque eso es lo que este gesto me estaba diciendo.

El asiento del conductor chilló mientras me acomodaba bruscamente y arrojé el bolso a mi lado. Encendí el motor, bombeando el pedal del acelerador demasiado rápido y la camioneta protestó, cuando la sacaba del estacionamiento para poder dirigirla hacia Seattle.

La dirección de _Trorndykes_ estaba garabateada en un trozo de papel en mi bolsillo. No me había molestado en escribir la referencia del pedido, ya que estaba quemada en mi cerebro…

1901.1987

Su año de nacimiento. Mi año de nacimiento

"Vampiro sentimental," murmuré y me quité algunas lágrimas de las mejillas.

Comenzó a llover ligeramente justo cuando pasé la indicación que me decía que ahora estaba dejando que las tiras de goma rasparan el vidrio, esparciendo la lluvia, y eso me hizo comprender que estaba haciendo exactamente la cosa por la que Edward había gastado setenta y ocho mil dólares. Estaba manejando mi camioneta fuera de la ciudad.

Mi pie de realojó sobre el acelerador y pensé en lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora la lluvia caía fuertemente, traqueteando contra el techo de la cabina, y el camión se sacudía y estremecía al golpear un bache en el camino. Un nuevo ruido apareció bajo el capó y me pregunté si tal vez no era tan buena idea. Tal vez debería ir a casa y llamar a Thorndykes, hacer mis preguntas por teléfono desde la seguridad de mi dormitorio. Pero mientras mi cerebro racionalizaba, mi corazón me estaba diciendo la verdad…yo sólo quería estar en el lugar en donde él había estado, pararme en el mismo espacio, mirar los mismos libros, tocar la misma manilla de la puerta.

Apreté mi pie de nuevo en el acelerador y el motor se quejó cuando los neumáticos se deslizaron por la carretera. Bajé la velocidad de nuevo, rápidamente, y miré el reloj en el salpicadero…en este caso no llegaría a Seattle hasta después de la hora de cierre. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro cuando di vuelta la camioneta y me dirigí de nuevo a Forks. De pronto me hubiera gustado haber aceptado el pequeño Audi coupé deportivo que Edward siempre me ofrecía.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Estaba acurrucada en el sofá negro de cuero de Edward. Él estaba sentado a mi lado, con el brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome a su costado.

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas?" Preguntó bajito y podía oírlo sonreír.

"Um, se ve bien," asentí, levantado la vista del folleto de papel satinado en mis manos.

"¿Sólo bien?" Sus cejas se alzaron y su sonrisa decayó.

"Um, bonito. De verdad se ve…bonito."

Oops. Puede que eso era decir algo incorrecto.

"¿Bonito?" frunció el ceño. "Eso es peor que _bien_."

Puse el folleto a mi lado y me moví sobre mis rodillas para poder pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos se sentían ligeras sobre mis caderas y su ceño fruncido de suavizó al ver mis claras intensiones. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, dejando que pudiera darle un beso bajo la oreja. Sus dedos me tomaron con un poco más de fuerza a la vez que mis labios se encontraba con su piel, luego se relajaron cuando me alejé.

"Lo siento. Supongo que no me gustan tanto los autos como a ti…pero eso ya lo sabes."

Ahora estaba sonriendo, con ojos suaves.

"Lo sé," inclinó la cabeza, pasando la nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula. "Pero te amo de todos modos."

"¡Oh!" Solté un pequeño jadeo de indignación y Edward rió entre dientes. Me besó rápidamente y luego nos acomodamos por lo que terminé sentada sobre su regazo.

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir?" preguntó. "No tenemos que ir si…,"

Presioné un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Iría a cualquier parte contigo, Edward Cullen." Sus ojos ámbar, felices y cálidos, se derritieron en los míos mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa torcida. "Incluso al Salón del Automóvil de Seattle," agregué y él rió, enterrando una mano en mi cabello mientras tomaba el folleto de nuevo, sosteniéndolo para que ambos pudiéramos verlo.

"Entonces este auto, este…," comencé.

"Lotus," dijo bajito. "Es un Lotus Alisa."

"Este Lotus Alisa…¿estará en exhibición en el Salón del Automóvil?"

"Sí."

"¿Estas pensando en comprarte uno?"

"No. Este modelo en particular no está a la venta, no hasta el próximo año. Está será como la presentación para el mercado de Estado Unidos."

"¿Y eso es emocionante, verdad?"

"Sí, lo es."

Él sonreía ahora y yo sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él era un chico.

"Está bien. ¿Cuándo es el show?"

"El primer fin de semana de octubre."

"Falta casi un mes, entonces."

Lo sentí asentir, su barbilla ahora descansaba contra mi hombro, sus labios soplaban aire frio contra mi cuello. Reí y lo empujé con la cabeza y él me respondió el golpe juguetón.

"Audi tendrá un stand allí también," dijo muy casualmente. "Su último coupé es muy…,"

"No, Edward." Mi voz fue firme y cuando volteé para mirarlo él era toda inocencia con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo sólo estaba haciendo conversación," dijo, pero una sonrisa estaba pugnando por salir, casi la podía ver, ciertamente podía sentirla. Estreché los ojos ligeramente.

"Hemos tenido antes esta discusión. Nada de un pequeño Audi deportivo…mi camioneta anda muy bien, gracias."

"Por ahora," murmuró en voz baja. Estreché más los ojos, casi no lo podía ver y creo que Edward lo notó porque comenzó a reír. Me molesté un poco pero decidí ignorarlo cuando me di vuelta para mirar el folleto de nuevo y traté de sentir algo de entusiasmo.

El auto era de liso, brillante y plateado. Era pegado al suelo y se veía como algo venido del futuro. Odiaba pensar lo difícil que sería entrar y salir de la cosa. Y odiaba pensar en cuánto costaría.

Y eso me hizo pensar en…su Volvo, el Vanquish, ambos coches caros y sabia que había tenido otros en el pasado.

Me removí un poco para poder verlo.

"Edward, ¿la gente te toma enserio cuando compras tus autos?"

"Ellos toman el dinero en serio," murmuró y se veía más interesado en pasar su nariz en círculos sobre el hueco de mi cuello. Solté un grito ahogado, sonriendo, y me alejé de sus cosquillas. Se incorporó un poco y me acomodó en su regazo, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, curioso ahora.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

Mis ojos lo recorrieron, apreciando, pero especulando, también.

"Me pregunto si cuando la primera vez que te ven, ellos sólo piensan que eres un chico al que le gusta mirar autos caros."

"Soy un chico al que le gusta mirar autos caros," sonrió. "Como notarás cuando vayamos al salón de automóvil el próximo mes."

Algo de cabello caía sobre su frente y ojos. Los empujó hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreír. Reí y rodé los ojos.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Sí, lo sé," sonrió y luego se hizo hacia atrás contra el brazo del sofá, doblando un brazo detrás de su cabeza, mientras el otro que estaba a mi alrededor me arrastraba con él.

"Todo está en cómo vistas, la postura, la actitud que presentas a la gente. Cuando me ves así," bajó la cabeza hacia sí mismo. "En jeans y una camiseta y mi pelo por todas partes me veo de diecisiete."

Asentí, se veía así.

"Pero si me visto diferente y cambio mi postura podría aparentar veinte o veintiuno."

Recordé la noche de la fiesta de graduación, cuando se había puesto un esmoquin, y comencé a ruborizarme. Él se había visto hermoso, y sí, se veía más adulto.

"Es importante para nosotros evolucionar si vamos a permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo. También es importante aparentar en ciertas situaciones. Como al comprar un auto caro." Sonrió de nuevo.

"Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Cuál es tu rango de edad?"

Lo pensó por un momento. "Cómodamente puedo actuar entre los dieciséis y los veintiuno. Puedo manejar veinticinco con algo de presión."

"¡Veinticinco!" Abrí los ojos completamente, sorprendida. "¿Cómo te las arreglas para aparentar veinticinco? ¿Y cuándo?"

"Cuando voy a comprar autos caros," rió entre dientes y le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo. Cuando di un respingo me agarró los dedos y los besó rápidamente.

"No," murmuró. "Te harás daño." Los besó de nuevo, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. Por un momento olvidé lo que estábamos hablando.

"Um…mm, ¿Cómo haces para verte de veinticinco?"

Se encogió de un hombro, tomando mis dedos adoloridos y enredándolos suavemente con los suyos.

"Actitud sobre todo, pero un traje y un par de gafas por lo general ayudan."

"¿Gafas?" Esto era nuevo. "¿De verdad? ¿Gafas?"

Edward asintió, comenzando a sonreír, obviamente divertido por mi sorpresa. "A veces," dijo, "Todo depende."

"¿Tienes algunas aquí? ¿Puedo ver?"

Ahora _él_ parecía sorprendido.

"¿Por favor?"

Parecía vacilante. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vez súper nerd o algo así?" Como si eso fuera posible.

Se echó a reír. "No sé, tal vez sí."

Negué. "No, no te verías así. Y de todos modos, Alice no te dejaría salir de la casa si te ves así."

"Eso es verdad," sonrió. Se apartó de mi, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cómoda al lado de la puerta. Abrió el primer cajón, metió la mano y luego se volvió hacia mí.

"No te rías," murmuró con fingida seriedad, mientras levantaba un par de anteojos que tenía en las manos y se los ponía en el rostro.

Eran simples, de marcos plateados rectangulares y mientras lo hacía le daban una imagen diferente, pero aun aparentando diecisiete años.

Me mordí el labio, estudiándolo, sonriendo.

"Ahora te ves como del tipo intelectual."

Resopló y arruinó todo el efecto. Luego empujó las gafas hacia abajo por su nariz y me miró por encima de ellas, con el rostro serio mientras arqueaba una perfecta ceja.

Reí y sus labios se abrieron en una amplia sonrisa.

"No vas a obtener el efecto deseado sin la ropa adecuada," dijo, quitándose el cabello de la cara. "O la actitud."

"¿Me mostrarás?"

Al principio pensé que no lo iba a hacer porque no se movió, ni dijo nada, pero de pronto…él era diferente. Su postura había cambiado, pero no podía precisar como. Tal vez fue la postura de sus hombros o de la inclinación de su cabeza. Su expresión era nueva, su rostro se veía más aduto ahora de alguna manera.

Jadeé bajito, era inquietante, verlo cambiar de esa manera y él definitivamente no se veía de diecisiete.

"Wow," susurré.

"¿Wow?" Incluso el todo de su voz era diferente. Me miró por encima de sus lentes.

"¿Ese era un buen wow?"

"Um, sí. Sólo…wow. ¿Cómo haces eso?"

Se encogió de hombros y todo su comportamiento cambió de nuevo, volviendo al Edward adolescente. "Todo es parte de la ecuación." Tomó las gafas y de las dejó en el cajón.

"¿Es difícil mantenerlo? Tú sabes, ¿actuar de veinticinco por algún periodo de tiempo?"

Sacudió la cabeza al caminar hacia mí.

"No en realidad. He tenido más de cien años de, bueno, no exactamente experiencia de _vida_, pero experiencia, supongo. En mi mente yo no soy un adolescente. De hecho, es más difícil actuar de diecisiete por mucho tiempo."

La inquietud comenzó a picar mientras sus palabras se asentaban…un acto. Me mordí el labio cuando se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Quién eres cuando estamos juntos?" susurré.

Sus ojos ámbar apuntaban a los míos. "Soy yo," dijo rápidamente, desconcertado. "Es muy fácil ser yo mismo contigo, Bella, pensé que lo sabías." Tomó mi mano entre las suyas. "Yo sólo soy…yo." Me dio una sonrisa torcida, casi de disculpa, al encogerse de hombros y apretar mis dedos.

Y yo _sabía_ eso. Lo recordé en esa noche en Port Ángeles cuando me había salvado. Él podía ser él mismo conmigo. Mi malestar se desvaneció y sonreí.

Su pierna descansaba junto a la mía y soltó mi mano y bajó la mirada, estirando un largo dedo para trazar patrones sobre mi rodilla, mirando, concentrado en los espirales invisibles que él estaba dibujando. Ahora mismo se veía pensativo.

"Es sólo que mi cuerpo y mi mente no siempre coinciden," murmuró en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

Su dedos siguió avanzando, los remolinos y espirales se hacían cada vez más elaborados y poco a poco su dedo se movió un poco más arriba en mi pierna, lejos de mi rodilla y hacia el muslo. "Y a veces…," susurró. "…coinciden a la perfección." Me miró a través de sus pestañas oscuras y un destello de calor quemó en mí, haciendo que mis mejillas enrojecieran y mi corazón se acelerara. Enterré los dientes en mi labio inferior.

Edward retiró su mano rápidamente y en su lugar la frotó fuertemente, de ida y vuelta, por encima de su propia pierna mientras apartaba la mirada hacia la ventana. "A veces puede ser muy confuso," murmuró, y agarró su rodilla y puso la pierna debajo de su barbilla, abrazándola allí.

"Pero es muy limitado si actuó de veinticinco," continuó y ahora sonaba práctico. "Nunca se puede actuar por mucho tiempo. Es más fácil para los demás, ello eran más viejos cuando…," hizo una pausa, encogiéndose, mirando el suelo. "Hay ciertas implicancias al ser convertido a los diecisiete."

Pensé en sus palabras, tal vez viendo un atisbo de la frustración enloquecida que él debía sentir, a veces, siempre siendo tratado como un adolescente, al ser forzado a actuar como uno. Me removí, presionándome más cerca de él, estirándome para pasar los dedos sobre su nuca. Sus ojos parpadearon un poco y luego los cerró.

"Eso se siente bien," susurró, sonriendo suavemente, y nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

Entonces, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron, su sonrisa se amplió y su estado de ánimo dio un giro completo al mirarme.

"¿Entonces vas a venir conmigo al salón del automóvil?"

Se veía emocionado de nuevo al ponerme de nuevo en su regazo y reí.

"La verdad, realmente tienes diecisiete, ¿no es así, Edward?"

"A veces," estrelló los labios contra mi cuello y podía sentirlo sonriendo. "¿Irás?"

"Te lo dije, Edward, yo iría a cualquier parte contigo."

Una semana después se había ido.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Me precipité a mi habitación, tiré la bolsa en mi cama y busqué el número de _Thorndykes_ en Seattle. Cinco minutos después estaba hablando con Angus Fowel, el Gerente, preguntándole sobre la orden 1901.1987 para la Biblioteca Pública de Forks del pasado mes de septiembre.

"Margot Howard era la gerente entonces." Su voz era suave, gentil. "Ella se fue justo antes de Navidad y yo sólo he estado aquí por una semana, pero puedo mirar en el sistema y ver lo que hay."

Sentí una pisca de alivio por haber evitado la perorata de la política de privacidad.

Jugué con las cosas de mi escritorio mientras esperaba, moviendo la lata lapicera adelante y atrás, empujando arriba y abajo el mango de la perforadora.

"¡Wow!" La exclamación de Angus vino de pronto del teléfono, sorprendiéndome. Tiré la perforadora al suelo y el confeti se derramó por todas partes pero apenas lo noté.

"Esa fue una gran orden. En realidad…," hizo una pausa y contuve el aliento. "La verdad, no era ni siquiera una orden normal, se trataba de una venta en efectivo."

¿En efectivo?

"¿Creí que era una tarjeta de crédito?" Tal vez había estado equivocada en eso.

"Sí, se pagó con tarjeta de crédito, quiero decir que no fue facturada, se pagó en su totalidad en el momento, al igual que una venta en efectivo. Las instrucciones eran entregar a la Biblioteca Pública de Forks."

"Oh, está bien. Um, ¿hay alguna información sobre la persona que realizó la orden? Tal vez ¿un número de contacto?" Estaba tratando de no parecer obvia, o desesperada.

"No se ve así. Técnicamente no lo necesitamos con una venta directa, aunque con algo de este tamaño habría pensado…," se perdió. "Estoy sorprendido de que Margot no insistiera para conseguir más información."

No me sorprendía. Bajé la mirada a mis pies, sintiendo como la decepción comenzaba a quemar a través de mí. Por supuesto que Margot no insistió, Edward habría sido muy persuasivo…_muy_ _deslumbrante_.

"Se emitió un recibo," Angus continuó. "Pero parece que sólo era el recibo estándar de la tarjeta de crédito. Al parecer Margot le _pidió_ al cliente una referencia, pero eso es todo."

Cerré los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

"Y eso es el 1901.1987, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, es cierto. Así que ni siquiera puedo decirte el nombre, lo siento. Está sólo el número de referencia y la dirección de entrega."

Suspiré pesadamente.

"En realidad…," Angus dijo y luego hizo una pausa. Noté que estaba conteniendo la respiración de nuevo y mi mano se apretaba alrededor de la lapicera. "La verdad, podría haber algo en las notas de archivo. ¿Quieres esperar un momento mientras lo compruebo?"

"¡Sí! Quiero decir, sí…por favor."

Podía oír el sonido del teclado. Mi pierna se sacudía de arriba abajo con nerviosismo y dejé la lata lapicera para trazar patrones en zig-zag desiguales sobre el polvo de mi escritorio.

"Mm, un montón de notas." Angus murmuró y mi corazón dio un giro y un salto. "Dice que el cliente vino con una copia del plan de estudios del último año del instituto estatal y una lista de libros complementarios."

Cerré los ojos.

Él había tenido una lista.

Por alguna razón esa imagen, de Edward con una lista, pidiendo que se complete, me hizo querer llorar. Me mordí el labio mientras trataba de enfocarme en lo que Angus estaba diciendo. Su voz había tomado el ligero ritmo cantarino de alguien que lee de forma punteada.

"Er, la orden fue elaborada mientras el cliente esperaba…el cliente revisó y aprobó la orden…," sonreí un poco por eso…tan Edward. "…el cliente llama en una semana para comprobar que la orden sea entregada…y luego hay una instrucción para abastecer con los últimos libros de la lista de Best Seller cada mes."

Abrí los ojos. "¿Pero hay algún detalle del cliente?"

"No, lo siento."

Asentí, sintiendo volver la profunda decepción y comenzar a quemar en mí…pero un momento después se había ido cuando una nueva idea comenzó a tomar fuerza, vertí agua sobre la decepción y dejé que la esperanza parpadeara de nuevo.

"¿Cómo son pagados los best seller? Sería una cantidad diferente cada mes, ¿no?"

"Buena pregunta, espera un segundo…,"

Escuché a Angus tipiar y hacer clic.

"La factura de cada mes es enviada a un bufete de abogados en Chicago. Ellos también son el contacto para cualquier otro tipo de correspondencia."

Un bufete de abogados. Recordé a Edward diciendo algo acerca de abogados una vez. Traté de captar la conversación mientras bailaba en el borde de mi memoria, pero ya era demasiado inestable y se escabulló.

"¿Dice que bufete de abogados?" Por favor que no tire lo de la política de privacidad ahora…_por favor_.

"Jackson Finch Kinkade," Angus replicó y el aliento que estaba conteniendo salió de forma precipitada. "Tengo la dirección y el número de teléfono si lo desea."

"Sí, por favor." Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras cogía una pluma y escribía los detalles.

La llamada terminó conmigo agradeciéndole efusivamente a Angus, riendo y diciéndole que tuviera un buen día. Entonces me quedé mirando la dirección y el número de teléfono garabateado en el bloc de notas frente a mí.

_¡Sííí!_

Por fin tenía un punto concreto de contacto.

No era el número telefónico de Edward, pero eran sus abogados, ellos saben cómo comunicarse con él. Él estaba justo a un paso. Y mientras no era tan ingenua como para pensar que me iban a dar los detalles libremente, estaba bastante segura de que estarían obligados a pasar el mensaje o la correspondencia a su cliente.

Mis manos temblaba ligeramente al golpear los número en mi teléfono. Era sábado, así que no me sorprendí cuando me encontré con un mensaje grabado que me daba las horas de oficina, 8.30am a 5.30om, de lunes a viernes, Chicago estaba dos horas antes de Forks así que sabía lo que estaría haciendo a las 6.30 de la mañana el lunes. Me preguntaba cómo iba a esperar tanto tiempo.

Bajé el teléfono y busqué en Google Jackson Finch Kinkade. Su sitio web era moderno y elegante, pero me decía que ellos habían estado en el negocio en Chicago desde 1903. Ellos también tenían varias oficinas dispersas por el país, incluyendo Seattle y me pregunté por qué Edward había elegido la oficina de Chicago.

"¡Oh!" Por supuesto. Sacudí la cabeza por mi propia estupidez. Él había nacido en Chicago, así que tal vez esta había sido la empresa que su familia usaba, y luego la curiosidad flameó a través de mí al recordar que su padre había sido abogado, y me pregunté so tal vez Edward Masen Snr había trabajado para esa firma. Le preguntaría a Edward cuando lo encuentre.

Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama y pensé por un rato mientras sonreía y me abrazaba a mí misma. ¿Debería escribir una carta a los abogados para que la remitan a él? O un mensaje simple sería mejor…_por favor contractar a Bella Swan con urgencia. _Eso seguramente llamaría su atención, pero podría preocuparse porque algo anduviera mal. Negué, no, yo no quería que se preocupara, era mucho mejor ir con una carta.

Me senté rápidamente, tomé el block de notas y un lápiz de la mesa y luego me recosté en la cama, boca abajo, apoyada en los codos. Mordisqueé el extremo del lápiz.

…_Estimado Edward…_

¿Cómo debía comenzar? Tal vez debería abrir con una cita de Shakespeare, o de _Cumbres Borrascosas_. O tal vez de una manera más sencilla. _Te amo. Te extraño. Encontré tus regalos. También sé que me amas._

"¡Argh!" Rodé a mi espalda. Yo no quería escribir una carta de amor…bueno, sí quería, pero tenía que ser algo más que eso.

Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Edward no volvería a mí, incluso si lo localizaba. Era posible que él insistiera en mantenerse alejado, poniendo mi supuesta seguridad por delante de su corazón. Pero incluso si se quedaba lejos, él necesitaba saber que yo sabía la verdad de por qué se fue. No…más que eso…él necesitaba saber que yo _entendía_, y esa era la diferencia.

Pero los sentimientos corrían muy profundo y no importaba como lo intentara no podía encontrar las palabras correctas.

Las palabras correctas…o…

"¡Oh!"

De pronto fui golpeada con una idea que era tan buena, tan perfecta, que todo mi cuerpo se congeló por un segundo, mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón se calmó mientras la dejaba entrar.

Y entonces actué.

Me salí de la cama, golpeándome la pierna con el escritorio, apenas notándolo, mientras tomaba la lista de Edward desde el bolsillo de mi mochila, la lista que había empezado la noche en que había encontrado mis regalos de cumpleaños. Y luego comencé a hurgar en el lío del fondo de mi closet.

"¿Dónde está?" Murmuré, haciendo a un lado los zapatos, una caja de cosas todavía empaquetada que había traído de Phoenix, y la bolsa de plástico que contenía la radio de auto que Emmett y Rosalie me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños. Lo había arrancado del tablero, no mucho después de que se fueran de Forks…me pregunté si ahora estaba demasiado dañada para volver a ponerla, pero lo pensaría más tarde.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, y lo ignoré, dejando que pasara a la contestadora.

"Vamos," siseé, haciéndome camino entre mis cosas. ¿Cuántos pares de zapatos tenía? Parecía que casi tantos como Alice. A pesar de que la mayoría de los míos eran zapatillas o botas, no sandalias de diseñador o tacones altos con tiras, espigados y mortales.

Y luego encontré la linda caja de zapatos rosada y plateada que guardaba los zapatos de graduación que Alice me había comprado. La abrí y saqué los zapatos. Había usado sólo uno esa noche y vi el desgaste en la suela. Era otro todavía estaba sin tocar. Sacudí la cabeza – todavía me sorprendía como no me había quebrado la otra pierna esa noche, usando un zapato así. Pero entonces, Edward nunca habría permitido que algo así me sucediera.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y solté un profundo suspiro mientras lo tomaba de la mesa.

"¿Callum?"

"Sí, hola," bostezó, con voz llena de sueño. "Respondiste esta vez."

Me senté en el charco de zapatos que había creado. "¿Todavía estas acostado?"

"No. No, he estado…en realidad, sí."

Una ola de culpa se apoderó de mí. "¿Estuviste toda la noche despierto hackeando?"

"No toda la noche," bostezó de nuevo.

"Callum, por favor…,"

"Ya está bien, Swan."

¿Swan?

"Si no estuviera hackenado para ti habría estado hackeando en algo más de todas formas." Volvió a bostezar y luego se hizo silencio y me mordí el labio con nerviosismo. Después de las revelaciones de anoche, ahora me sentía un poco incómoda.

"Así que escucha," Callum continuó después de un momento. "¿Todavía quieres que te ayude a encontrar a Edward?"

"¿_Todavía_ quieres ayudarme?"

Rió entre dientes. "Eso no contesta mi pregunta. Pero, sí, quiero. Como he dicho…creo que necesitas que alguien vele por ti. Alguien que conoce los riesgos."

"Los Cullen no son un riesgo, Callum."

"Sé que _ellos_ pueden no serlo, pero hay otros."

"¿Otros?"

Comenzó a murmurar a través de un bostezo. "Yo no sé a dónde vas a ir a buscar o con que te encontrarás, y no me refiero sólo a los vampiros," dijo vagamente y rodé los ojos.

"No soy estúpida."

"Lo sé," dijo rápidamente. "Pero tú lo amas y a veces eso hace que la gente haga cosas estúpidas."

Abrí la boca en desacuerdo, pero la cerré. Él estaba en lo correcto. Había hecho algunas cosas potencialmente estúpidas desde que me había enamorado de Edward. Incluyendo usar zapatos asesinos…o un _zapato_. Miré el artículo en cuestión en mi mano y luego lo metí de nuevo en su caja y lo dejé de nuevo en el armario mientras Callum continuaba.

"De todas formas, estabas bastante sorprendida anoche, creí que podrías sentirte de manera diferente esta mañana, eso es todo. Sólo lo estoy comprobando."

Me sentía diferente. Me sentía esperanzada y feliz a la vez que mis ojos se deslizaban hacia la dirección de Jackson Finch Kinkade en el bloc de notas. Debatí un momento en contarle a Callum sobre los libros, _Thorndykes_ y los abogados, pero decidí decirle no mucho. Se sentía demasiado personal. Pero debía decirla algo, él iba a causar muchos problemas de todas formas.

"Um, debería decírtelo, voy a preguntarle a sus abogados si tienen alguna información de él."

Eso, eso no era revelar demasiado.

"¿Él tiene abogados?"

"Sí."

"Um, bien. Eso es…sorprendente. Pero es probable que no te lo dirán."

"No, pero le pueden pasar un mensaje."

"Buena idea. Entonces, sé lo que voy a comprobar hoy más tarde," dijo. "Pero encontré algo anoche. No es grande. Traté con Vogue y ellos lo tiene muy bloqueado así que lo dejé, pero me las arregle para entrar a Tiffany."

"¿Tiffany?" Sólo había mencionado el catálogo, no me esperaba que se fuera por ese camino.

"Sí. Encontré a un E Cullen con dirección en Forks, pero era un Emmett Cullen, no Edward."

"¿Emmett?" pregunté. "¿_En serio_?"

Entonces pensé en Rosalie y en alguna de las hermosas piezas de joyería que tenia y hacía sentido.

"¿Eso ayuda en algo?" Callum preguntó.

"Um, responde una pregunta, pero…," podía oír el susurro de lo que probablemente era la ropa de cama.

"Pero no te ayuda a encontrar a Edward. No hay problema, vamos a continuar. Podría tener que preguntarte algunas cosas, sin embargo, ¿eso está bien?"

"Um…no sé, depende de lo que preguntes. Siento que ya he dicho demasiado." Podía escuchar la culpa en mi voz al hablar y Callum entendió.

"Está bien, sólo puede tomar tiempo, eso es todo." Luego suspiró y su voz era suave cuando volvió a hablar. "Pero, Bella, ¿te das cuenta de que yo habría supuesto que Edward era un vampiro sin que me lo dijeras?"

"Yo…yo creo que sí."

"Y hasta ahora, todo lo que has dicho es que un vampiro llamado James intentó matarte, que Carlisle es doctor, que Esme cultiva rosas y que todos ellos se alimentan de animales. Aparte de lo de James yo podría haber descubierto el resto de casi cualquiera del pueblo."

"Te di su nombre humano," susurré.

"Sí, bueno, vale, pero eso en realidad no dice mucho. Me gustaría probar un ángulo diferente, aunque…si Carlisle es doctor, él debería estar registrado con una junta médica, tal vez la AMA, así que pensé que iba a intentar con ese sitio también." Dudó un poco. "¿Está bien? Sé que no estás feliz con lo de la tarjeta de crédito…," arrastró las palabras y sonreí. (n/t: AMA: American Medical Association)

"Gracias por preguntar. Supongo que si es sólo una direccion…,"

"Claro."

Me puse de pie y me senté en la cama, cruzando las piernas debajo de mí.

"¿Te parece una enorme coincidencia que tú, sabiendo lo que sabes de los vampiros, hayas llegado aquí, a buscar uno?"

Rió. "Sí, sé lo que quieres decir, pero realmente hay un vinculo lógico en Forks…mi bisabuelo creció aquí."

No me esperaba eso.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Mi bisabuelo, Joseph, nació en Forks y mi bisabuela nació en La Push. Por eso es que mi papá se interesó en los mitos y esas cosas."

Negué con la cabeza, sin entender. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿Conoces a la tribu nativa de La Push, los Quileutes? Ellos tienen leyendas sobre humanos que se convierten en lobos y que luchan con vampiros."

Abrí la boca un poco por la sorpresa al recordar la historia que Jacob me había contado en First Beach hace casi un año, y del tratado entre los Quileutes y los Cullen.

"Um, tengo un amigo en La Push," le dije. "Él me había contado esas historias."

"¿Sí? Bueno, Joseph era amigo de algunos chicos Quileutes cuando era niño y escuchó las historias de ellos. De todas formas, cuando mi padre era niño, Joseph le contó las historias, y eso es lo que hizo que se interesara en los mitos y leyendas."

"¿Así que tu padre creció aquí, también?"

"No. Joseph y Annie se fueron cuando se casaron."

Pensé en eso.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que tienes una parte Quileute?"

"Poquito," dijo.

Él era tan rubio, sus ojos tan azules, era difícil de creer.

"¿Pero tu tía vive aquí?"

"Sólo en los últimos años. Ella vino a ver el lugar una vez cuando estaba trazando el árbol familiar y le gustó. Cuando se divorció, decidió venir aquí." Luego se echó a reír. "¿Puedes imaginar que alguien se mude a Forks de buena gana?"

Sonreí mientras pensaba en mi reticencia original. No podría alejarme ahora.

Callum bostezó de nuevo.

"Creo que voy a ir a buscar algo para desayunar," dijo con voz somnolienta y reí cuando vi el reloj.

"Callum, casi es hora del almuerzo."

"Almuerzo entonces. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"En realidad, tengo que hacer las comprar. ¿Y tú?"

"No sé todavía, es muy temprano."

Solté un bufido. "Sí, claro," dije y él rió.

"Diviértete haciendo las compras, Swan." Y colgó.

El Thriftway estaba casi vacío cuando llegué allí. Había decidido terminar con lo de los alimentos antes de comenzar mi mensaje a Edward. Quería ser capaz de concentrarme, sin interrupciones, asegurándome que lo hacía a la perfección.

Empujé el carrito por el pasillo, llenando la canasta lentamente mientras hacia las comprar para la semana. Me apreté la chaqueta a mí alrededor mientras me dirigía hacia el pasillo de los alimentos congelados. Era curioso como nunca notaba la frialdad de la piel de Edward, pero el mango de la nevera de vidrio enviaba un rápido escalofrío a través de mí.

Tomé un paquete de guisantes congelados y luego sonreí cuando mis ojos pasaron por los cubos de helado.

Paseábamos a lo largo del muelle de Port Ángeles, de la mano mientras veíamos a los barcos subir y bajar en el agua. El día era cálido, la cubierta de nubes mantenía la temperatura del soleado día anterior.

"Esto es bueno," suspiré y Edward soltó mi mano, envolviendo en vez sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Sí, lo es," murmuró y sentí sus labios en mi cabello. "¿Cómo sientes la pierna?"

"Bien. Tal vez un poco cansada." El yeso había sido retirado sólo el día anterior.

"Deberíamos regresar al auto…te puedo llevar." Y él comenzó a agacharse, listo para levantarme.

"¡No!" me eché a reír. "No, no estoy dispuesta a irme todavía. Y no quiero que me cargues." Se enderezó de nuevo. "Y de todos modos, me prometiste un helado."

Su rostro se arrugó con una sonrisa brillante. "¿De qué sabor?"

"Mm, ¿menta choc?"

"Menta choc será."

Fuimos hasta un asiento que daba hacia el agua y me senté mientras Edward corría, a ritmo humano, a través de parque a la fila de tiendas cercanas. Me gustaba ver a Edward correr. Estaba en sólo una camiseta y jeans y podía ver la flexión y el rodar de su espalda y hombros, el fluido movimiento de sus piernas al avanzar. Podía imaginar que así se veía cuando estaba persiguiendo a una presa.

El parque estaba lleno y él esquivó cuidadosamente a unos chicos que pateaban un balón. Uno de los muchachos pateó muy fuerte y la pelota voló por el aire, sobre las cabezas de sus amigos, directamente hacia Edward, que la atrapó con facilidad y la tiró de vuelta, sonriendo, ni una vez rompiendo su ritmo.

Mmm…

Cruzó la calle y desapareció en a Heladería Port Ángeles. Un momento después salió, con un helado en la mano y un montón de servilletas en la otra, sonriendo como si estuviera a punto de presentarme a las joyas de la corona.

"Parece que está goteando," dijo, dándome el cono y ofreciéndome las servilletas.

Pasé la lengua alrededor de la base, capturando las gotas que avanzaban por el cono.

"Mm, rico. Gracias." Miré a Edward sentado a mi lado y sus ojos se habían oscurecido un podo y tenía la mandíbula apretada. Tragó una vez y luego se hizo más atrás en el banco, alejando su mirada de mí, para ver el agua.

"¿Sabe bien?" preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Quieres un poco?"

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "No, pero gracias por la oferta."

"Si cambias de opinión, sólo déjamelo saber."

Estaba delicioso y me di cuenta de que era el primer helado que comía desde que me había mudado a Forks.

Edward se veía muy tranquilo, sus brazos estaban apoyados a los largo del respaldar del banco mientras observaba a vista frente a nosotros. Después de un momento una amplia y feliz sonrsa cruzó sus labios.

Lo empujé. "¿Qué?" Pregunté cuando volvió a mirarme y él sólo se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Estoy sentado aquí, en un parque, mirando la vista con mi novia y ella está comineando el helado que yo le he comprado." Se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Estoy feliz."

Y lo estaba, estaba escrito en todo su rostro.

A pesar del cálido recuerdo, el frío de la nevera parecía quedarse conmigo mientras me iba al pasillo siguiente. Me acomodé la claqueta a mi alrededor, luego me quedé inmóvil, cuando sentí un soplo helado en mi nuca. Se me secó la boca, mi corazón se aceleró, pero no podía moverme mientras unos dedos incluso más helados vinieran detrás de mí y rodeaban la muñeca de la mano que tenía apoyada en el carrito. El temblor comenzó al darme vuelta y ver los sangrientos ojos rojos de Victoria.

"Hola Bella," gruñó.

_._

_._

_._

_Hola!_

_Apareció Victoria! Y no hay ningún vampiro o lobo a su alrededor para salvarla! Pobre Bella! _

_Quiero que mi novio corra a comprarme un helado jejeje._

_Esta semana si que hicieron colapsar mi email con tanta notificación ¡Yeah! Muy feliz por eso. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows, favs, etc. Pronto comenzaré a trabajar (ni primer trabajo como profesional) y no sé que tanto demore en seguir traduciendo, espero que dos semanas, dependerá del tiempo que me quede libre, por favor paciencia si se da el caso._

_Me he estado portando bien y dando capítulos semanales, serán buenitos? _


	8. La Caja de Regalo

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Mi cuerpo, mi mente, estaban bloqueados.

No podía moverme, no podía hablar.

Apenas podía respirar.

Sentí el pinchazo de las uñas de Victoria contra mi piel mientras ella apretaba su frio puño en mi muñeca. Hice una mueca y mis rodillas se doblaron por el dolor que sentía en los huesos por efecto de la compresión dentro de mi brazo.

"¿Sorprendida de verme?" Su voz, toda susurro y silbidos, cortó en mí como vidrios rotos.

Mis ojos miraban detrás de ella, más allá de la exposición de latas de comida para gatos que nos ensombrecía, tratando de ver por el pasillo hacia la caja registradora. Sobre el latido de mi corazón podía oír la voz de Mandy, hablando con un cliente mientras ella la llamaba por una oferta.

"No te preocupes, comí antes de venir aquí," Victoria sonrió, y mis ojos se movieron de nuevo.

"Probablemente creíste que me había ido para siempre," dijo. "Pero he estado esperando mi momento, esperando mi oportunidad." Se inclinó más cerca, la frialdad de su aliento se esparcía sobre mí y volteé el rostro.

"Voy a matarte, Bella." Podía _sentir_ sus ojos en mí. "No en este momento, no aquí…toda la diversión está en la espera…bueno, quizás no _toda_ la diversión. Pero nunca sabrás cuando voy a aparecer de nuevo…o _donde_." Sus vividos ojos se fijaron en el pasillo, marcando su punto…si me arrinconaba aquí, en una tienda de comestibles de todos los lugares, no podría llevarme a ninguna parte.

"La escuela," dijo con voz cantarina. "En tu casa, la tienda de acampar, la biblioteca…el supermercado."

Sus dedos se apretaron, el dolor punzó desde mi brazo a mi hombro, quitándome el aliento. Luego fue hacia el carro con su mano libre y tomó el paquete de guisantes congelados y los dejó caer al suelo. El paquete se abrió y los guisantes se derramaron, rodando por todas partes a la vez que su mano iba a mi cuello.

"Solo un rápido giro y todo el mundo pensará que Bella se resbaló en el pasillo de los congelados y se rompió el cuello."

Bajó la vista a los guisantes, luego volvió a mí y el enfermizo placer en sus ojos hizo que mi estomago se diera vuelta.

"Será una deliciosa tortura, saber que tendrás que esperar por ello."

Mi piel estaba tratando de despegarse de mis huesos, mi cuerpo estaba frio y tembloroso. Sabía que era inútil, pero traté de doblar la fuerza de su agarre – apretaba con más fuerza, el dolor se disparó a través de mi brazo a la vez que ella bajaba la mirada. De pronto, su agarre se aflojó y oí su rápida y aguda respiración cuando sus ojos encontraron la cicatriz que su pareja me había dejado. Lentamente, levantó la mano y trazó la media luna plateada con un dedo y, curiosamente, su toque era suave.

Parecía paralizada, luego alzó los ojos, brillaban y destellaban con una nueva maldad.

"¿Dónde está Edward?"

Por supuesto que ella sabía que los Cullen se habían ido. Yo estaba dispuesta a decirle que Edward no estaba lejos, que me visitaba a menudo, y que si ella me hacía daño él vendría e iría tras ella. Pero algo en sus ojos me decía que me detuviera…de repente tuve la sensación de que eso no la iba a asustar. En su lugar, pensé que tal vez eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Encontré mi voz.

"No sé donde está." Y mi voz se quebró un poco.

Me miró durante unos segundos y luego sonrió.

"A lo mejor todavía está disfrutando del sol," murmuró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "Cambio de planes," declaró. "Ahora creo que te voy a arrancar el brazo, justo aquí." Arrastró una uña en una línea a través de mi piel, justo por encima de mi cicatriz y se sentía como si me hubiera quemado. "Lo haré justo antes de matarte. Y luego le enviaré tu mano a Edward."

Mis ojos casi se salen mientras mi estómago se hacia un nudo y rodaba en el pensamiento. Eso lo mataría.

"¡No!" Me atraganté y traté de alejarme.

"La voy a poner en una caja, con un lazo arriba, y cuando levante la tapa…y vea la marca de James…" sus entusiasmo era repugnante, terrorífico, sus ojos estaban en llamas y pasó la uña sobre la línea invisible de nuevo. "Y entonces James tendrá su venganza, y después lo haré…pareja por pareja."

Y de pronto mi miedo fue reemplazado por el pánico y la rabia. "¡No! ¡Tú…no!"

"Sssh," Victoria puso un dedo en mis labios y me alejé bruscamente de su toque. "¿No queremos atención, cierto? Imagínate como te sentirías si tengo que matar a la cajera y a su clienta debido a _ti_ y tu gran boca."

Quería arrancarle la cabeza. Una violenta ira flameó en mí, empuñé las manos y ella rió.

"Él vendrá por mí, por supuesto," continuó. "Y quiero que lo haga. Querrá revancha, independientemente de cómo mueras, pero de esa manera será mucho más dulce. Sí, ese plan está mucho mejor."

Un sollozo se atoró en mi garganta y sabía que tenía razón. Su enfermizo regalo le haría venir en pos de ella, lucharía con ella, él podía morir…y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

"Él no vendrá. Él no me ama, me lo dijo." Mis palabras cayeron unas sobre las otras en la prisa por decirlas.

A continuación Victoria me soltó la muñeca, tirando mi mano hacia mí por lo que chocó contra mi pecho, fuerte, como un puñetazo, quitándome el aire.

"Por supuesto que volverá. Tú eres su pareja, siempre lo serás." Se acercó de nuevo. "Nunca habrá nadie más." Y de repente no sabía si estaba hablando de Edward o de sí misma y James.

Luego volteó la cabeza bruscamente hacia el frente de la tienda y luego se volvió a mí de nuevo.

"La caballería esta aquí," gruñó y se había ido antes de que viera incluso su movimiento.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Me atropellé contra la puerta principal, asegurándola detrás de mí…como si eso hiciera alguna diferencia.

De alguna manera me controlé, le pagué a Mandy las compras y me apuré a mi camioneta.

Mi teléfono había sonado dos veces mientras iba camino a casa. Cada vez que veía el identificador de llamadas veía que era Callum y cada vez había ignorado la llamada. Tendría que hablar con él en algún momento, pero primero necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Me fui a la cocina, tiré las compras en el mostrador, saqué una silla y me senté junto a la mesa. Me incliné hacia delante, crucé los brazos sobre la imitación de madera Formica y apoyé la cabeza en ellos.

No había pensado en Victoria desde hace meses. Se había escapado después de la muerte de James y los Cullen habían pensado que no regresaría. Supongo que todos la habíamos subestimado.

Y ahora mi mente daba vueltas al tratar de averiguar qué hacer.

¿Tratar de encontrar a Edward antes que ella? ¿Pero qué le diría? _Victoria está buscándote…pase lo que pase, prométeme que no le darás caza._

Sí, eso iba a funcionar. Él estaría en el próximo avión para ver cómo estaba y luego él le daría caza y ella…

No, no pensaría en eso. No _podía_ pensar en eso.

Dejé salir un largo y cansado suspiro y miré por la ventana. Ella haba estado observándome, podría estar viéndome, escuchándome, _ahora_. Por lo tanto, no, no intentaría ponerme en contacto con él…si lo hacía, ella podría saberlo.

Y eso significaba que durante el tiempo que estuviera detrás de mí yo no podría buscarlo a él.

Yo lo amaba…y tendría que dejarlo ir.

A pesar de mi resolución un solo sollozo escapó de mí y mi corazón se retorció, astilló y rompió. ¿No fue algo así lo que él sintió cuando me dijo adiós?

Sentía como si lo estuviese perdiendo otra vez, podía sentirme caer en la desesperación, oscura, vacía y hueca, y me llevó todo de mi detenerla.

Tomé aire y me obligué a reenfocar mis pensamientos.

¿Escapar? ¿Mudarme a un lugar más soleado? Charlie se preocuparía pero al menos él estaría seguro si yo me iba.

¿Pedirle a los Denali ayuda? Levanté la cabeza a la vez que esos pensamientos generaban otros…si le pedía a ellos que me convirtieran, entonces yo estaría a la altura de Victoria, podía mantener a Edward a salvo…¿era esto algo que debería considerar? Porque sabía que Victoria no se rendiría hasta que estuviera muerta.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, sobresaltándome, y lo saqué bruscamente.

Callum.

Cerré los ojos. De repente me sentía increíblemente cansada.

¿Victoria sabía sobre Callum? Si ella había estaba observándome entonces probablemente sabía. Debía advertirle, decirle que volviera a California. O donde su padre. Sabía que la excavación de su padre estaba en alguna parte peligrosa del Medio Oriente, pero en este momento probablemente era más seguro que Forks.

Una ola de culpa se volcó sobre mí. Nunca debí haberlo involucrado en esto. Tomé una respiración profunda al presionar el botón para hablar.

"Callum,"

"¿Te está costando mucho pasar el día, Swan?" bromeó, con tono emocionado.

"No, yo, Callum tengo que…," comencé, pero me interrumpió.

"Escucha, Bella, ¡creo que he encontrado algo!"

Sentí como si mi destrozado corazón hubiera sido arrancado de mi pecho y las piezas fueran pisoteadas y quemadas.

¿Por qué ahora?

"¿Bella? ¿Me has oído?"

"Desaste de eso," me apresuré. "Sea lo que sea, elimínalo." Corrí a la ventana y miré hacia el bosque que bordeaba el patio trasero de Charlie. ¿Estaba Victoria por ahí, escuchándome? Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué…yo…que cambió desde esta mañana?"

"Esta mañana yo no…" Hubo movimiento en los arboles. Algo en las sombras…vi las hojas ondearse y caer.

"Callum me tengo que ir," susurré bajito.

"¿Bella? Que es…,"

Terminé la llamada.

A pesar del fracturado estado de mi corazón todavía se las arreglaba para latir y golpear con fuerza mis costillas.

Las sombras se movieron de nuevo y una forma oscura se abrió camino entre los árboles y hacia la casa.

"¡Jacob!"

El alivio me hace sentir débil mientras él rodeaba el pasto y le abrí la puerta.

"Hey, Bella, ¿estás bien?" preguntó al subir los escalones traseros.

"Yo…sí…," me detuve cuando el alivio se desvanecía. "¡Jake tienes que irte!" Miré detrás de él hacia el bosque…no podía quedarse aquí, no estaba seguro.

"Solo vengo por lo del techo," dijo y suavemente avanzó hacia la cocina.

"¿Techo?"

"Sí, nunca llegué a terminar de pintarlo para Charlie."

Se vería raro hoy, no estaba su usual sonrisa, su voz era fuerte, incluso brusca. Y solo llevaba unos jeans cortados, sus pies estaban desnudos y estaba, como, a tres grados afuera. Estos pensamientos parpadearon en mi mente y en cualquier momento me habría preguntó por qué, pero no hoy día – no tenia espacio mental para ello.

"Ahora no es un buen momento, Jake."

"Está bien, puedo esperar hasta más tarde, supongo," me dio una rápida sonrisa. "Hola, manzanas verdes."

Tomó una del frutero y comenzó a morderla mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba.

"Um, Jake…,"

Pero comenzó a hablar, contándome del auto que estaba reconstruyendo, del viaje de pesca que Billy estaba planeando con Charlie y aunque la conversación era ligera y feliz, todo el tiempo parecía estar al borde, sus ojos estaban fijos en las ventanas, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente, como si estuviera escuchando algo. Su comportamiento solo me ponía más nerviosa y agitada, mientras mis ojos también iban a todas partes, mis orejas apuntaban a cualquier ruido. Él no estaba seguro aquí, tenía que sacarlo de aquí.

"Jacob," levanté una mano y lo interrumpí cuando él tomaba una tercera manzana.

"Lo siento," dijo, con incomprensión y retiró su mano. "No te va a quedar ninguna."

Negué. "No, no son las manzanas, es sólo que…," Hay una viciosa y sádica vampiresa detrás de mí y no quiero que quedes atrapado en el fuego cruzado. "Tengo un montón de tarea que probablemente debería estar haciendo, así que…,"

Fui interrumpida cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de entrada.

"Espera un segundo," murmuré y caminé por el pasillo lentamente. Era poco probable que Victoria hubiera desarrollado repentinamente modales y golpeara, pero entonces de nuevo, ella estaba en todo eso del elemento sorpresa. Corrí la cortina que cubría la estrecha ventana al lado de la puerta principal.

Debería haber sabido.

"Callum," abrí la puerta completamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Su rostro estaba ansioso, la preocupación estaba escrita en todas sus facciones y me sentí culpable.

"Er, estoy bien, y necesito hablar contigo, pero no ahora mismo." Miré por encima de mi hombro hacia la cocina donde había dejado a Jake. "Y no aquí. ¿Te puedo llamar más tarde?"

Entrecerró los ojos.

"Bella, algo está pasando."

"Sí, lo hay, pero no puedes estar aquí ahora…te llamaré más tarde." Callum abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces sus ojos vieron detrás de mí. Me volteé y vi a Jacob apoyado contra la pared de la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Callum estaba perplejo, confuso, sus ojos iban de mi a Jake y de nuevo a mí.

"¿Más tarde? ¿Está bien?" dije bajito.

"Está bien. Me voy." La mirada de Callum retornó a Jake cuyo rostro estaba en blanco, inexpresivo. "¿Pero me llamaras más tarde?"

"Sí." Rodé los ojos. A este ritmo la frustración me tendría antes que Victoria.

"O te llamaré yo si tú no lo haces."

"Sé que lo harás."

Comencé a cerrar la puerta pero de pronto el brazo de Jake me sobrepasó, tomó a Callum por el hombro y lo atrajo hacia adentro.

"¡Hey!" Callum gritó y se retorció del agarre de Jake y Jake cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué está pasando…Jake?" Sus manos temblaban.

"Vayan arriba," siseó, con los dientes apretados y con una repentina furia en el rostro.

"¡No! Jake qué está mal." Tenía miedo, pero ahora solo estaba preocupada por mi amigo. El temblor se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, gradualmente de una sacudida a un estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo.

"Bella…," la voz de Callum era baja, unida a una advertencia mientras él trataba de alejarme. Pero de pronto Jake pasó frente a nosotros y corrió de vuelta a la cocina.

"¡JAKE!"

Grité detrás de él, sorprendida, desconcertada y luego me deslicé hacia la cocina, estrellándome contra mesa y dejé salir el aire al ver como Jacob parecía explotar y desaparecer y, un enorme lobo se estrelló contra la puerta trasera de Charlie y salió al patio.

"¿Qué mi…que _fue eso_?" Callum jadeó y las últimas palabras de Victoria volvieron a mí,, cayendo en su lugar con las viejas y miedosas historias de Jake.

Cogí un fragmento de tela que había aterrizado en la mesa delante de mí.

"Creo…que esa era la Caballería."

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Estaba bajo arresto domiciliario por orden de una manada de hombres lobos.

La luz de luna caía sobre mí mientras yacía en mi cama y miraba por la ventana. Sabía que en algún lugar por ahí, había un enorme lobo llamado Jacob que estaba patrullando con Emby, manteniendo la casa vigilada. Más lejos en la ciudad, Quil y Seth estaban vigilando la casa de Callum. Y esparcidos por el bosque estaban Sam, Paul y Leah – todas esas personas que había conocido en la Noche de Año Nuevo – todas eran lobos.

Charlie estaba roncando seguramente en la habitación del lado. Él había sido capaz de llegar a una casa tranquila, tener una cena caliente y ver un juego de baloncesto, y estaba agradecida por eso.

Y esperaba que Victoria estuviera muy lejos, en lo profundo del bosque cerca de la frontera con Canadá, hasta donde ella había sido perseguida esta tarde después de que Jake la oliera en la casa.

Debería sentirme segura y protegida.

Pero no lo estaba.

Porque Edward no estaba protegido.

Ella ahora podría estar buscándolo a él.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y suspiré.

Si los lobos podían matar a Victoria antes de que me mate a mí, entonces Edward estaría a salvo, y podría comenzar a buscarlo de nuevo, pero hasta entonces…

Cerré los ojos y pensé en las últimas horas.

No mucho después de que Jacob había desaparecido por la puerta trasera como un lobo, él volvió por la puerta de enfrente como humano…con Sam Uley y Embry Call detrás. Luego, mientras Jake y Embry arreglaban la puerta de Charlie, me había sentado con Sam y compartimos cautelosamente la información.

Le conté de James y Victoria y de su plan de venganza. Callum se me había quedado mirando, con el rostro pálido y me di cuenta de que no había tenido el momento para hablarse de eso.

"¿Entonces por eso…?" Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire. "Está bien, ahora lo entiendo."

"¿Crees que es por eso que ella vino esta tarde?" Le pregunté a Sam. "¿Para buscar información sobre Edward?"

"Es posible," había contestado, encogiéndose de hombros. "Si encontrarlo es la primera parte de su plan."

Me había estremecido, mi cuerpo se convirtió en hielo ante la idea de ella en mi casa, en mi habitación.

"Lo bueno es que Jake estaba aquí," dije rápidamente.

"Se suponía que solo iba a ser de niñera," Sam dijo. "Esta Victoria ha estado metiéndose en Forks por cerca de una semana pero se echa a correr antes de que podamos alcanzarla. No sabía por qué volvía, pero hoy hemos seguido su olor por el pueblo y vi tu camionera en Thriftway…me preguntaba si tú eras la conexión."

Sentía que me ruborizaba y bajé la mirada. Sip, yo era la conexión.

"Corrió de nuevo antes de que nos acercáramos lo suficiente, pero envié a Jake a observar mientras la perseguíamos."

"Gracias," Sonreí y Sam esbozó una débil sonrisa en respuesta.

"¿Has oído algo de los Cullen?"

"No." No di más detalles sobre mi búsqueda de Edward. "Pero sé que ellos estarían agradecidos de todo lo que ustedes están haciendo, y si ellos estuvieran aquí…,"

"No lo estamos haciendo por los Cullen." Embry apareció por la puerta, con brillantes ojos negros, retando.

"Embry…," La voz de Sam fue baja y tragué mientras la tensión en la habitación se espesaba.

"Por lo menos podemos matar a la sanguijuela pelirroja." Embry añadió, mirando a Sam, y abrí la boca, sorprendida.

"¡Basta!" Jake estaba detrás de Embry, con el ceño fruncido. "Sólo déjalo."

Embry había vuelto a la cocina y Sam lo siguió. Los oí salir por la puerta trasera.

"Um, lo siento por eso," Jake había dicho, viéndose incómodo.

"Los Cullen no son como Victoria," Solté y Jake frunció el ceño.

"Tal vez, pero es todo por el asunto de ser enemigos mortales, Bella." Se había encogido de hombros y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Es así como es."

Luego Sam había regresado.

"¡Aja! ¿Las leyendas Quileutes son todas verdaderas?" Callum había estado en su mayoría cayado, pero se había unido de pronto, cambiando el tema. Había estado ansioso y emocionado al lanzarse en la historia de sus antepasados.

La atmosfera de la habitación se aligeró, Sam y Jake escucharon con atención y sonrieron cuando Callum les preguntó si se estaría convirtiendo en lobo a corto plazo. Él había quedado decepcionado cuando Sam le dijo que creía que la conexión era demasiado lejana como para disparar lo que ellos llamaban el _gen lobo_.

"Maldita sea. Todo el riesgo y no hay diversión." Callum se había quejado.

Y ahora, me bajé de la cama y caminé hacia el escritorio. En la pared por encima de él, el mapa del mundo se veía pálido y borroso por la luz plateada. Lentamente me acerqué y saqué las tachuelas que había puesto en Alaska, Seattle y Nueva York.

Sin pistas.

Abrí el cajón del escritorio y saqué el email de Vogue, confirmando mi subscripción de regalo para Alice Cullen y lo rompí en pequeños pedazos.

Sin pistas.

Luego tomé mi bloc de notas con los detalles de Jackson Finch Kinkade escritos en la primera hoja. Arranqué la página y la destrocé. Después bajé las escaleras, tomé los fósforos y quemé las piezas en el fregadero de la cocina, junto con el correo.

Sin pistas.

Si Victoria _lograba_ llegar hasta aquí no le iba a hacer la búsqueda de Edward más fácil.

Me quedé sola, en la cocina, en la oscuridad y viendo las anaranjadas flamas oscurecerse, quemar y consumir mis enlaces más cercanos a Edward. Silenciosas lágrimas mancharon mis mejillas.

Se sentía como si estuviera terminando con él e inhalé con fuerza frente al dolor. Pero me dije que no era así realmente…era algo simbólico, solo pequeñas piezas de papel. Si sobrevivía a esto, lo intentaría de nuevo.

Lavé el fregadero y me fui al piso de arriba.

Mi teléfono vibró cuando me recosté en la cama. No era difícil adivinar quién sería…y estaba en lo correcto.

"¿Sí, Callum?"

"He eliminado todo de mi computador."

Oh.

"Gracias."

"Sí, no hay problema. Siempre pudo volver a tenerlo todo de nuevo cuando…tú sabes, _después_."

Sonreí para mis adentros. "Está bien."

"¿Pero quieres que te diga lo que encontré hoy?"

"Um…no lo sé." Mis ojos fueron a la ventana de nuevo.

"Ella no puede oírnos, Bella. Ahora está a cientos de kilómetros a distancia."

Me estaba mordiendo el labio. Por supuesto que me moría por saber, pero Victoria era escurridiza…¿y si ella ya había vuelto, y si ella no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los sentidos de los lobos, pero si más cerca de lo que pensábamos, viendo y escuchando? Sabía que probablemente era una apuesta arriesgada, pero ¿era poner en riesgo a Edward?

"Ahora no," dije, casi atropellándome con las palabras mientras mi mano se cerraba alrededor de mi medallón. "Como dijiste…_después_."

"Está bien, entiendo." Bostezó.

"Es mejor que duermas un poco. Y no hackees esta noche."

Los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos casi rivalizaban con los de Edward cuando tenía sed.

"Estoy bien."

"Callum, de verdad siento haberte mezclado con todo esto. ¿Tal vez deberías volver a tu casa o con tu papá?"

Rió entre dientes. "¿Y perderme toda la emoción? De ninguna manera."

Negué con la cabeza…no lo entendía.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Los días que siguieron fueron lentos y ansiosos.

Ahora que los lobos conocían toda la historia Sam dijo que sería más fácil llegar a una estrategia para derribar a Victoria. Pero Victoria se volvió desconcertantemente tranquila.

Pasé el domingo en La Push con Callum. El lunes sabía que había un lobo de guardia en el bosque detrás de la escuela y el martes en la tarde ellos secretamente rodearon la tienda de los Newton mientras yo trabajaba. El miércoles cercaron la Biblioteca después de la escuela mientras trataba de estudiar.

No tenía apetito, dormir era imposible. Mis nervios estaban en carne viva, extendiéndose hasta el borde del colapso, estaba llorosa, irritable y saltona de precaución y a la espera…esperando que algo pasara. Y finalmente, el jueves, pasó.

Llegué a casa desde la escuela y mis zapatos del baile de graduación estaban puestos ordenadamente en medio de mi cama.

El cabello de mi nuca se erizó y mis ojos se deslizaron hacia el armario, donde la puerta estaba entreabierta, solo un poco. Pasé saliva, con el corazón palpitante…ella había estado aquí. Pero no lo estaba ahora; sabía eso porque los lobos me habían seguido a casa y no habían tirado abajo una puerta para entrar aquí.

Así que abrí la puerta del closet. Rápido. Un rápido y fuerte tirón del marco y…

Nada.

Todo estaba igual como siempre lo había estado…excepto por la bola de papel de seda que había sido cuidadosamente puesta en una de las pantuflas de Garfield que Renee me había comprado. Era de papel de seda azul pálido, y recordé que había entado envuelto alrededor de los zapatos de la graduación en su caja.

La caja de zapatos.

La _bonita_ caja de zapatos rosada y plateada.

Saqué todo de mi armario, sin importar donde aterrizaba, mientras cazaba y buscaba, luchando desesperadamente sobre manos y rodillas. Pero no estaba.

Un horroroso grito subió por mi garganta y mi sangre se convirtió en hielo.

Victoria había encontrado su linda caja.

Ella había encontrado a Edward.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Las próximas veinticuatro horas fueron surrealistas.

Con el papel de seda arrugado en mi mano había bajado corriendo por las escaleras hasta la puerta de atrás y la abrí a lo ancho.

"¿Jake?" Susurré frenéticamente y un momento después, él y Leah habían salido del bosque en forma humana. Una rápida inspección a la casa reveló que Victoria había estado en mi habitación un par de horas antes, mientras estaba en la escuela. Sam fue consultado de inmediato, se hicieron llamadas telefónicas, se reservaron los vuelos, solo tres horas más tarde le estaba diciendo a Charlie que realmente necesitaba ver a Renee y que estaba volando a Jacksonville al día siguiente.

"Cosas de chicas," le había dicho y él se sonrojó y murmuró y supe que probablemente estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa cuando sacaba a relucir esa frase.

Y ahora Jake estaba llevándome al aeropuerto…en silencio. Estaba solo el sonido del motor de auto y el de mis dientes al morder mis uñas.

Jake estaba obviamente muy preocupado y ansioso por volver a Forks. Yo también estaba consumida por el terror y la culpa como para entablar una conversación…aterrorizada por Edward, por los lobos, por Callum, Charlie y yo. Culpable de que todos se estuvieran arriesgando _por_ mí. En este momento parecía una buena idea que me convirtiera en una ermitaña…mi imán para el peligro estaba acercando demasiada gente hacia mí.

"No te preocupes, Bella," Jake me dio una sonrisa cuando mi vuelo fue anunciado. "Nos estamos acercando rápido…vamos a hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos, cerca de la frontera."

Caminamos hacia las puertas de embarque, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

"¿Ellos?" La sonrisa de Jake decayó. "¿Hay más?"

Jake miró alrededor y se pasó una gran mano por el cabello.

"Quiero decir _ella_. Vamos a atraparla a _ella_."

"No…no lo dijiste." Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos. "¿Cuántos?"

Dejó salir un largo y derrotado suspiro. "Solo uno más," dijo y de pronto lo supe.

"¿Lo has visto'"

Asintió. "Anoche."

"¿Dreadlocks, cierto?"

Jake frunció el ceño. "¿Lo conoces?"

Asentí. "Laurent."

Kate y Tanya dijeron que Edward había ido a ver a Laurent cuando estubo en Denali. Laurent les había dicho que nunca vio a Edward, ¿pero si lo hubiera hecho?

"Oh mi…," Me balanceé en donde estaba y me sentí enferma.

"¿Bella?" Jake me acercó a una silla.

¿Y si Edward se había propuesto encontrar a Victoria desde el principio? Él había ido a ver a Laurent buscando información, pero Laurent todavía estaba del lado de Victoria…probablemente envió a Edward hacia una búsqueda inútil, y luego le dijo a Victoria que yo estaba sin protección.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella?"

_Edward estuvo buscándola con entusiasmo._

Debería haberlo notado, ¡por supuesto que él haría eso! Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerme a salvo…incluso si eso significaba luchar a muerte.

"Tienen que detenerlos," jadeé, tomé el brazo de Jake y él el mío, manteniéndome de pie.

"Lo haremos. Nosotros le superamos en número, cuatro contra uno, ellos no tiene una oportunidad." Asentí sin decir nada cuñado volví a escuchar que anunciaban mi vuelo. "Todo estará bien, Bella."

"Tienen que atraparla…y a él, a ambos." El pánico en mi voz era claro. "_Tienen que hacerlo_."

"Caray, Bella, no te preocupes. Los atraparemos y entonces estarás a salvo de nuevo." Por supuesto que él no entendía – no era por mí por lo que estaba preocupada.

"Me gustaría poder hacer algo…,"

"¡No! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a Jacksonville. Si te quedas en Forks, solo significa que tendremos menos de nosotros luchando porque alguien tendría que vigilarte."

Se me quedó mirando, sus ojos oscuros estaban en los míos.

"Lo sé," susurré.

"Te llamaré tan pronto acabe. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?"

"Tengo una reserva para el lunes en la mañana, pero es un boleto cambiable…en caso de que necesite más tiempo."

Luego sonrió cálida y alegremente y la recordé de Navidad y Año Nuevo. "Nah, supongo que probablemente sabrás de nosotros antes de ir a la cama esta noche, y estarás de vuelta en casa el domingo a hora de almuerzo."

Compuse una sonrisa.

"Por favor tengan cuidado."

"Sí, nos lo has dicho cien veces antes de salir." Rodó los ojos. "Esto es lo que hacemos, Bella, ¿recuerdas?"

Tiré mis brazos alrededor de Jake y lo abracé. Parecía un poco sorprendido, pero me respondió el abrazo torpemente, dando torpes palmadas en mi espalda.

"Bella," preguntó de pronto y se veía indeciso. "Yo…¿sabías lo que era Edward cuando comenzaron a salir?"

Me aparté, frunciendo el ceño y asentí.

"Por supuesto que lo sabía."

"¿Y eso nunca te asustó?"

"No. Nunca."

Hizo una mueca ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza mientras oíamos la última llamada para mi vuelo.

"Está bien. Ahora de verdad te tienes que ir y yo también."

Asintió, ayudándome a ponerme de pie y me dio mi bolso.

"Gracias Jake."

"Sí, no hay problema," sonrió y me di la vuelta para atravesar las puertas.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

El sol de Jacksonville brillaba sobre mí al desliarme en el asiento del pasajero.

"Es tan increíble que estés aquí, cariño." Renee no había dejado de sonreír desde que me había bajado del avión y envuelto en un apretado abrazo. Casi había llorado, el calor y la comodidad era lo que tan desesperadamente necesitaba, pero me sentí culpable de estar actuando bajo falsas pretensiones.

Traté de escuchar su flujo de noticias mientras señalaba varios puntos de interés y hablaba del clima, pero mi mente estaba en Forks. Me preguntaba que estaba pasando, así ya habían capturado a Victoria, o a Laurent.

Me pregunté donde estaba Edward. Esperanzadoramente, muy lejos, todavía en una búsqueda inútil. Él era tan bueno en todo que cerré los ojos y recé por que el rastreo fuera lo único que hiciera mal.

"Bella, ¿Bella?"

"Lo siento mamá, estaba a millas de distancia."

"Me di cuenta," frunció el ceño. "¿Todo está bien? Te ves cansada."

"He estado estudiando mucho. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?" No tomó mucho distraer a Renee.

"Bueno, solo que hay mucho que podemos hacer este fin de semana. Hay una feria de antigüedades mañana a la que podemos ir.

"¿Nuevo hobby?" Reconocí la chispa de emoción en su voz.

"Sí," sonrió. "Es muy interesante. Phil me compró un macetero antiguo para Navidad y eso fue lo que me puso en marcha. Bueno, pensábamos que era un macetero…resultó ser una_ bacinica _pero no importa, el Ficus igual se ve bien en él."

Sonreí. "La feria de antigüedades suena bien, mamá."

Me sonrió de nuevo, luego volví a mirar el camino cuando volteó en la esquina.

"¡Yyyyy aquí estamos!" Entró en el camino de entrada de una casa de dos plantas color rosado salmón con un pórtico frotar en forma de arco.

"Es bonita, mamá." Sonreí hacia los cactus en maceta en la puerta de entrada; los había traído de Phoenix. No respondió de inmediato como de costumbre. Estaba viendo algo en el espejo retrovisor. Me di vuelta para mirar por la ventana de atrás pero no vi nada fuera de lugar, solo un auto pasando lentamente por la calle.

"¿Qué es?"

"Nada," dijo y volteó hacia mí, sonriendo algo más. Se acercó y me tocó la mejilla. "Es tan bueno tenerte aquí."

Las habilidades en la cocina de Renee había mejorado al no tenerme alrededor para hacer la comida. Tuvimos una gran cena, lasaña casera con ensalada y pan de ajo, y luego ella me había hecho un completo desayuno con tocino, huevos y tostadas a la mañana siguiente. Sinceramente, ojala pudiera estar más relajada, para poder disfrutar más de esto, pero mi mente siempre estaba en Edward y Forks.

"Todavía te ves candada," Renee dijo cuando me senté en la mesa de la cocina. "¿La cama no estaba cómoda? ¿Necesitas una almohada extra?"

"No, no pude dormir mucho por el nuevo entorno, tú sabes." Y por el hecho de que había estado despierta toda la noche esperando una llamada que nunca llegó.

"Aquí, come algo, estas muy delgada." Me quitó el cabello de la cara y luego me puso un gran plato. Pensé en lo divertido que era que ella se hubiera convertido en una _madre_ después de dejar la casa.

Tal vez la feria de antigüedades no era tan buena idea. Todo parecía ser de la época Edwardiana y el simple hecho de ver esa palabra, una y otra vez, fue minando poco a poco en mí.

Renee revoloteaba alrededor, saltando de un puesto a otro. No parecía haber algún patrón entre ellos o un tema de interés, todo estaba en juego, era difícil mantenerse con ella.

"Mira, Bella un calentador de cama, del 1800," leyó en la etiqueta.

"¿Qué harías con él?"

Renee se encogió de hombros. "¿Colgarlo en alguna parte? Podría ser una adorno en la pared, una pieza de conversación."

"Supongo."

"Ooh, ¡mira usleros! ¡Vamos!"

Me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia otro puesto.

"Mamá, no te preocupes por dejarme atrás. Estoy feliz de pasear, ¿por qué no nos encontramos en el puesto de café en media hora?"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Estoy segura."

"Está bien entonces," sonrió y desapareció entre la multitud.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo a lo largo de las hileras de mesas, preguntándome como iba a mantener la entereza, todos mis pensamientos estaban enfocados en el estúpido y abnegado vampiro con complejo de héroe. Me estremecí al pensar en él buscando a Victoria. Luego me pregunte como lo estaban haciendo los lobos y me estremecí de nuevo, preocupada por ellos a pesar de todas protestas de Jake.

Mientras caminaba me decía a mi misma una y otra vez que los lobos atraparían a Victoria antes de que Edward subiera que me había encontrado. Se convirtió en un mantra. Quizás si me lo decía lo suficiente sería verdad – una afirmación positiva, Renee siempre decía que funcionaba.

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder por las lágrimas. Parpadeé rápidamente, respiré hondo y me obligué a dedicarme a otra cosa.

Miré el puesto frente a mí. Focos a gas para bicicletas, monedas de colección, latas de pasta de dientes, juego de té…y luego mis ojos cayeron en algo me hizo sonreír feliz por primera vez en día y recordé la pequeña tienda de antigüedades de Seattle.

Yo estaba de cuclillas, viendo en una vitrina una colección de cepillos y peines adornado de marfil y huesos de ballena y espejos apoyados con intrincadas pinturas hechas a mano o delicadas sedas bordadas – estaban muy lejos del set peines de plástico y el conjunto de espejos metidos en el bolsillo de mi mochila.

Me enderecé y arriba en el mostrador había un pequeño estuche de cuero, forrado con un desteñido raso azul pálido. En el interior había un curioso instrumento. Era un poco más grande que mi mano y tenía dos asas de madre perlas, un poco más largas y gruesas que mis pulgares. Las asas de unen entre sí por un lazo de metal plano, plateado, haciendo algo como en forma de agujero de llave. Lo tomé y lo volteé en mi mano.

Edward había estado viendo un tren modelo antiguo y ahora estaba detrás de mí, apoyando la barbilla en mi hombro mientras yo pasaba un dedo por el aro de metal frío.

"Es un raspador de lengua," dijo y lo solté de inmediato. Rápidamente, su mano salió disparada y lo atrapó antes de que golpeara sobre la vitrina.

"¿En serio? ¿Un raspador de _lengua_?"

Asintió, sonriendo mientras revolvía cuidadosamente el ofensivo objeto de vuelta en su caja. "Pasas la punta de metal alrededor de la parte posterior de tu lengua y luego lo arrastras usando los mangos."

"Eeeuw."

Edward rió entre dientes.

Entonces noté la pequeña tarjeta al lado de la caja – _kit de higiene dental para el uso en el hogar, 1910._

"¿Tuviste una de estas?" Susurré.

"No que yo recuerde," susurró de vuelta, sus ojos ambarinos bailaban con diversión.

"¿Por qué alguien compraría eso? Seguramente no lo va a usar, quiero decir, si ha estado en la boca de otra persona, raspado la lengua de alguien más eeuw." Me estremecí.

Edward rió de nuevo y me siguió, tomando mi mano en la suya mientras caminábamos hacia el otro lado de la tienda. En la esquina había una silla de aspecto extraño y me detuve para rodearla.

El cuadrado asiento acolchado no tenia respaldo y tenía un espacio debajo, un estante. Centrado detrás del asiento había un poste de madera tallada, a la altura del hombro, con lo que parecía una percha de madera en la parte superior. Por debajo de la percha, adjuntada al poste, había un pequeño cajón de madera con una barandilla de él.

"Probablemente sabes lo que es," dije, mirando a Edward y sonrió.

"Mi padre tenía uno. Es un value stand." (n/t. no encontré una traducción – o no se me ocurrió – pero es un asiento como se describe antes)

Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendida, era muy raro que mencionara algo de su tiempo humano, pero suponía que en una tienda como esta se vio rodeado de recuerdos.

"Te sientas en el asiento mientras te quitas los zapatos," continuó. "O al ponértelos."

"Oh, ¿entonces eso de abajo es un organizador de zapatos?"

Asintió. "" Y luego cuelgas el saco aquí, apunto a la parte con colgadores. "Y dejas tu corbata sobre esto." Tocó la barandilla. "Y en el cajón podías poner algunas monedas sobrantes, un reloj, cartera, lo que tuvieras en el bolsillo, cosas así."

"¿La de tu padre era así?"

Hizo una mueca a concentrarse. "Similar, creo. No recuerdo los detalles del asiento, pero recuerdo que cuando llegaba a casa colgaba su sombrero y vaciaba sus bolsillos. Tenía una cigarrera de plata que había sido de sus padres, y el reloj de bolsillo que mi madre le había dado en el día de su boda. Eran cosas especiales y siempre las guardaba en el cajón antes de cualquier otra cosa. A veces me daba las monedas de centavo." Su voz se había vuelto muy suave y apreté su mano. Me miró, sonriendo mientras respondía a mi apretón.

"¿Recuerdas todo eso?"

Asintió. "Ese recuerdo está muy claro."

Apreté su mano de nuevo.

"¿Entonces tu padre fumaba?"

"Era algo que se hacía en ese entonces, nadie sabía lo peligroso que era."

"¿Tú fumabas?"

Una esquina de su boca se torció y luego se convirtió en una sonrisa.

"Probablemente lo intenté. La mayoría de los chicos lo hacen, ¿no?"

"Yo no."

Rió.

"Sí, pero entonces, tú no eres como la mayoría, ¿cierto?"

Bajó la cabeza y me besó rápidamente.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con esto?" La voz de una mujer se interpuso en mi recuerdo mientras ella veía el objeto en mi mano. Era amable, sonriente y esperaba una respuesta.

"Eso creo, sí." Saqué mi billetera y le entregué la tarjeta de crédito. Nunca le había dado un regalo a Edward – este sería el primero. Y era perfecto.

"¿Es para alguien especial?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, estoy segura de que le va a encantar."

"Le gustará."

Mis ojos ardieron de nuevo al preguntarme si tendría alguna oportunidad para dárselo.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Callum llamó a las ocho y quince de la mañana del domingo.

Podía oír la emoción, y el alivio, en su voz cuando me contaba que todo había terminado.

Victoria estaba muerta, Laurent también.

No tenía muchos detalles, dijo, pero Jake o Sam me contarían cuando llegara a casa.

El alivio se apoderó de mí, haciéndome temblar a la vez me sentaba en el borde de mi cama y el peso y la preocupación de la pasada semana se desvanecía.

"¿Todos están bien?"

"Sí, no hubo víctimas," dijo. "Todos están bien."

Asentí, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos por lo que mi visión era borrosa. No me molesté en quitarlas.

Edward estaba a salvo.

"Como sea, me voy a ir a dormir un poco," Callum bostezó. "NO he dormido mucho en el último par de noches."

"Oh, espera, antes de que te vayas…," mi estómago se apretó con anticipación. "¿Dónde está Edward?"

Silencio.

"¿Callum?"

Ahora estaba a salvo, podía decírmelo, pero algo en su vacilación me preocupaba.

"¿Callum?"

"Brasil."

"¿Brasil?" No, eso no podía ser cierto. Era muy soleado en Brasil, demasiado soleado.

"¡Oh!"

_Tal vez está disfrutando del sol._

Las palabras de Victoria hicieron eco en mi memoria. Ella debía haberlo llevado a América del Sur.

"¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Sabes en que parte?"

"No, es un lugar muy grande. Um, podemos…la verdad tengo muchas ganas de dormir ahora. Te veré mañana, ¿cierto?"

Y la línea estaba muerta.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono en mi mano y me preguntaba si debería estar preocupada por el repentino corte de Callum. Pero entonces, casi no había dormido y yo estaba tensa y probablemente sobrerreaccioné.

Puse el teléfono en la mesa de noche y me abracé.

Edward estaba a salvo.

Callum y los lobos estaban a salvo, Charlie también.

Y Edward estaba en Brasil.

Me pasé la mano por la cara y me recosté en la cama. Y lloré.

Lo hice por un rato, pero finalmente me soné por última vez y las grimas desaceleraron y se detuvieron. El estremecimiento cedió gradualmente, la pesadez en mi pecho desapareció, dejándome ahora con una ligereza que me hacía sentir mareada.

Volví la almohada, disfrutando la frescura del lado seco. Lugo tomé algunos profundo alientos…y comencé a planear.

Cuando regrese a Forks, iba a saber exactamente que había pasado con Victoria y Lauren. Luego le pediría a Callum todos los detalles sobre su descubrimiento en Brasil. Me pregunté cuanto costaba un boleto a de avión. ¿Necesitaba visa? Y por su puesto me pondría en contacto con Jackson Finch Kinkade. Y la revista Vogue ahora estaría en tránsito…por primera vez en mucho me sentí esperanzada e incluso un poco positiva – y esos sentimientos parecían nuevos y extraños.

Oí a Renee hacer ruido en la cocina. Me senté, sequé la cara y baje para unirme a ella.

"¡Te vez feliz esta mañana, cariño!" Parecía un poco desconcertada. "¿Dormiste mejor esta noche?"

"Mm, sí," mentí. No podía decirle con exactitud la verdad sobre mi soleado estado a ánimo. "Aquí, déjame ayudarte. ¿Qué vamos a comer?"

"Pensé en que haría waffles esta mañana. Y jamón con huevos."

Tomé una sartén y comencé a ponerle mantequilla. Mientras mis manos trabajaban mi cerebro planeaban.

Comencé a tararear mientras quebraba los huevos en el sartén y después de un momento noté que Renee había dejado de hablar y me estaba mirando.

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?"

"Nada. Yo solo…es bueno verte feliz."

¿Yo estaba feliz? Mm, estaba cerca, y bastante cerca.

Le devolví la sonrisa a Renee y ella frunció el ceño, pensativa.

"¿Mamá?"

"Desearía poder haber estado para ti cuando Edward se fue," dijo en voz baja.

"Oh. Um, eso está bien, mamá." No me esperaba eso. Mi soleado estado de ánimo se nubló un poco.

"Lo siento."

"Mamá, está bien, er, no había mucho que pudieras hacer. Y las llamadas y las encomiendas estuvieron bien."

Asintió, dándome una débil sonrisa.

"¿Has oído hablar de él?" Las nubes eran cada vez más gruesas.

"No." No directamente, pero me compró una biblioteca llena de libros.

"Bueno, supongo…él no era el ideal para ti, entonces. Y es bueno que lo hayas superado…y mucho más feliz."

"¿Me pasas la espátula? Necesito voltear los huevos."

Fiel al estilo de Renee, no se retrajo con mi intento de cambio de tema.

"El algo bueno que no se convirtió en algo más serio."

"Mm, debería haberle puesto más mantequilla, los huevos están pegados. Deberías conseguirte unos sartenes antiadherentes."

"Quiero decir, no fue algo muy serio, ¿cierto? No que tuvieras algún problema con él, eres lo suficientemente grande, eres prudente, siempre y cuando uses protección y…,"

"¡Mamá!" Me volví bruscamente, con la espátula empuñada en la mano.

"¿Qué?" me miró, genuinamente sorprendida que yo estuviera, bueno…sorprendida.

"Realmente no quiero discutir eso, mamá."

"No hay necesidad de sentir vergüenza, Bella, es perfectamente…,"

"¡No fue así!" Solté. "_Edward_…no era así. Él era un caballero."

Renee soltó un bufido. "Podría haber sido un caballero, cariño, pero aun así él es un hombre."

Crucé los brazos con fuerza sobre mi pecho y la espátula me golpeó el mentón.

"No voy a discutir esto contigo." Quité la mantequilla y un poco de huevo de mi cara.

"Solo estoy diciendo…,"

"¡No, mamá! Te lo dije, Edward era así."

"Está bien," dijo y puso las manos en alto en señal de rendición. "Acepto la corrección." Y sacó el jamón de la nevera mientras yo volvía a mis huevos.

…_Puede que yo no sea humano, pero soy un hombre._

¿Cómo fue que mi madre se las había arreglado para hacer eco de las palabras que Edward me había dicho hace casi un año?

¿Y como yo haya olvidado que las había dicho?

Su toque, sus besos, siempre había sido tan tierno, tan cariñoso, tan _cuidadoso_. Sabía que él me amaba, eso estaba fuera de dudas, pero siempre había pensado que él no se sentía _así_ por mí.

Pero tal vez sí.

Me había mirado el trasero cuando habíamos ido a los bolos.

La forma en que me había mirado cuando le pasé la lengua al cono de helado en el parque de Port Ángeles.

Él parecía nervioso ese día en su habitación cuando se había sentado a mi lado, pasando sus dedos en mi muslo y me contaba que a veces su mente y cuerpo de diecisiete años hacían juego a la perfección.

De pronto las cosas adquirieron un significado diferente, más profundo y me sonrojé al recordar aquel día en el prado.

La hierba estaba larga y suave. El sol brillaba y el cielo era azul por primera vez. Mi camiseta sin mangas y mis pantalones cortos me dejaban disfrutar del calor.

Edward había extendido una manta y estábamos tendidos de espalda, mirando el cielo, buscando formas en las nubes.

"Puedo ver un dragón."

"¿Donde?"

"Ahí."

Edward levantó el brazo y apuntó a un blanco y esponjoso grupo de cumulus pero mi atención estaba pegada en su piel brillando como diamantes al sol. "¿Puedes verlo? ¿Bella?"

Alejé los ojos y seguí su dedo.

"Mm, a mi me parece más un lagarto."

"Los lagartos no respiran fuego."

"¿Está respirando fuego?" Apunté mientras él bajaba la mano. "Nope, no puedo verlo respirando fuego."

"Ahí mismo" Se acercó, rodando un poco sobre su costado, con el rostro cerca del mío mientras apuntaba de nuevo. "Solo sigue la línea de mi dedo."

De pronto sus labios tocaron suavemente mi mandíbula y me estremecí. Rió bajito.

"¿Vez? Es justo debajo del violín."

Y luego me eché a reír y Edward dejó caer la mano.

"¿Un dragón y un violín? Porqué yo veo solo cosas aburridas como cacerolas y botas viejas." Pensé en las figuras que había señalado hace poco.

"No son aburridas," Edward me sonrió.

"Sí, caro," me burlé.

"Viste un pavo real."

Encogí un hombro. "Supongo que sí."

"Y se vería como un pavo para mí."

Reí, sorprendida.

"¿Un pavo? ¿De verdad? ¿Mi hermoso pavo real?"

Asintió, su sonrisa torcida le iluminó el rostro mientras yacía de lado, mirándome.

Reí de nuevo y me llevó a sus brazos, sosteniéndome contra él. Estaba usando una camiseta y el sol había calentado su piel. Pasé mis dedos sobre la cúspide de su bíceps que estaba expuesto por debajo de su manga. Sus músculos estaban tonificados, definidos y muy duros e hice otro apreciativo repaso.

"¡Oh!" Alejé mi mano bruscamente y comencé a reír. Había flexionado su brazos levemente, haciendo que el músculo se contrajera y rodaba bajo la piel mientras lo tocaba. Alcé la mirada y él estaba sonriendo tímidamente.

Me sentí sonrojar y mi vergüenza se apoderó hizo que apartara la mirada de él y me encontré mirando de nuevo su brazo…y sonriendo cuando lo flexionó de nuevo. Y una vez más.

Tentativamente subí un poco más la manga. No pasaba muy seguido el que lograra ver sus brazos desnudos y si él iba dejar que lo tocara y viera, yo iba a sacar el máximo provecho de eso.

Su piel era muy suave y ahora estaba disparando diamantes de luz en todas direcciones – hermoso. Tracé los contornos, sintiendo las ondas, huecos y la dureza de él bajo mis dedos. Miré hacia arriba y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, intensos, fascinados, observando todos mis movimientos. Sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa, la torcida. Luego dobló el brazo por el codo, al estilo físico culturista, rizó la mano en un puño y comenzó a flexionar una y otra vez, haciéndolo parecer como si el bíceps estuviera saltando arriba y abajo.

"Ahora estás alardeando," reí y quité mi mano mientras asentí, sonriendo.

"¿Funciona?" Flexionó más rápido. "¿Está apropiadamente impresionada?"

"¡Sí!" Reí. "Estoy impresionada."

Sonrió ampliamente. Luego volvió a bajar el brazo, curvándolo para rodearme.

"Me alegro," susurró y pasó a nariz sobre mi mandíbula antes de presionar sus labios suavemente contra los míos.

"Estoy impresionada con esto, también," susurré contra sus labios y sentí su sonrisa. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda, una de ellas moviéndose hasta mi pelo, sujetando mi cabeza a la vez que sus besos iban hasta mi garganta.

Suspiré, arqueando el cuello y lentamente pasando mis dedos a lo largo de sus brazos, subiendo más, por debajo de las mangas de la camiseta y sobre sus hombros. Era poderosos, fuertes, y mi cerebro, desconcertado por la sensación de sus labios en mi piel, me dio una nueva idea. Comencé a reír mientras lo pensaba.

"¿Qué?" susurró contra mi garganta.

"¿Tienes cosquillas?"

Se apartó y me miró, parpadeando.

"No lo sé. Nadie lo ha intentado antes."

"¿En serio? ¿Nunca? ¿Ni incluso, Emmett, solo para torturarte?" Parecía ser el tipo de cosas que él haría.

Edward levantó una ceja, dándome su cara de _en_ _serio_.

"Bella Emmett _golpea_. O _aporrea_."

"Oh."

"No es que tenga a menudo la oportunidad," añadió con aire de suficiencia y reí.

"Bueno, ¿puedo probar? Hacerte cosquillas, quiero decir. No pegarte."

Me senté y el parecía incierto por un momento, sin duda evaluando los riesgos para mi seguridad si sacudía o movía, pero luego tentativamente levantó el brazo un poco, dándome acceso.

Podía sentir sus nerviosos ojos en mí, esto obviamente era demasiado nuevo para él, para ambos.

Mis dedos estaban justo sobre su codo, avanzando poco a poco hacia arriba, bajo la manga hasta que pude sentir la suavidad de sus vellos rozar mis dedos. Mi corazón y estómago estaban apretados, de alguna manera esto se sentía demasiado intimo y no me lo había esperado.

"No sudo," dijo rápidamente y sonreí.

Mis dedos rozaron la hondura de su brazo con suavidad, era suave como en todas partes, entonces moví los dedos y le hice cosquillas. Fuerte.

Nada.

Me alejé y luego lo intenté de nuevo, incluso más fuerte otra vez.

Él solo se sentó y me miró, con el rostro curioso.

Saqué la mano, derrotada, y sus ojos se quedaron en lo míos mientras bajaba el brazo.

"Supongo que no," dijo.

"No, supongo que no,"

"Aunque se sentía muy bien," sonrió con timidez.

"¿De verdad?" Arrugué la nariz. "No se supone que sea así."

Rió bajito. "Creo que cualquier toque venido de ti se sentiría…muy bien." Pasó un poco de cabello detrás de mi oreja. "¿Eres cosquillosa?"

Mi rubor respondió antes que yo.

"¡Lo eres!"

"No lo dije."

"Oh, no creo que necesites _decírmelo_, Bella." Rozó mi mejilla ardiente con el dorso de sus fríos dedos. Luego bajó los dedos por mi cuello, por encima del hombro, a lo largo de mi brazo hasta mi muñeca y después volvió a subir. Se detuvo, justo encima de mi codo, mientras sostenía mi mirada.

"¿Mi turno?"

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, preguntándome como sería, a la vez que asentía lentamente. Se veía algo nervioso, pero luego sonrió con malicia y ojos brillantes. Se abalanzó hacia delante, deslizando con rapidez su mano hacia mi axila, mi camiseta sin mangas le dejaba libre acceso.

Grité, pateé y a través de los sonidos de mi propia risa podía oír la suya. Luego su otra mano se unió bajo mi otro bazo. Sus dedos no trajeron el desagradable exploración de las cosquillas que yo había conocido con los amigos de infancia. No, sus dedos bailaban sobre mi piel, ligeros y rápidos…una deliciosa sensación que me hacía carcajear y retorcer. Luego aceleró sus atenciones.

Me sujeté de sus brazos fuertemente, riendo más alto, tratando de calmar sus dedos, mientras rodaba, pateaba y resistía. Él era implacable, sus dedos, sus manos…se sentían como si estuvieran en todas partes mientras rodeábamos, todo brazos, piernas y risas, hasta que de pronto él estaba sobre mí.

Y entonces todo se detuvo.

Y algo cambió.

La respiración de Edward era dura, pesada, al igual que la mía. Había una electricidad, un ardor, corriendo a través de mí. Tragué saliva y él también lo hizo. Su cabello le caía sobre el rostro, pero a través de los mechones podía ver sus ojos, oscuros, fieros y clavados en los míos. Su expresión era nueva, me excitaba, pero no estaba segura de lo que significaba. Sus manos se habían desplazado con nuestros movimientos y ahora se extendían sobre mis costillas. Una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías y se sostenía sobre mí, son tocarme, excepto por sus manos. Tragó nuevamente y pude ver el sutil temblor recorrer sus brazos y hombros.

"¿Demasiado?" Pregunté, sin aliento e insegura. No respondió de inmediato, pero después de uno o dos latidos cerró los ojos y asintió.

Muy despacio, con cuidado, él mismo se apartó y se tumbó de espalada a mi lado. Puso un brazo sobre su cara y me tomó la mano con la otra.

"Lo siento," dijo y esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de que su labio inferior estaba fuertemente sujeto entre sus dientes.

"¿Me alejo?" Por lo general él necesitaba algo de distancia entre nosotros cuando mi olor era mucho para él. Pero no dijo nada, aunque dejó que su mano respondiera por él cuando sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los míos.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras sentía como mi propio corazón y respiración desaceleraban al verlo. El ascenso y caída de su pecho calmándose gradualmente, llegando a ser más estable e incluso, su garganta dejó de moverse y dejó de morderse el labio. Después de un rato, suspiró, quitó el brazo de su rostro y miró hacia las nubes otra vez.

"Ese en un gato." Apuntó al cielo. Su otra mano levantó la mía y mantuvo la vista en las nubes mientras besaba mis nudillo, uno por uno.

Pero yo no miraba el cielo, estaba mirando a Edward.

"Te amo," susurré.

Volteó hacia mí y la emoción en sus ojos me dejó sin aliento.

"Y yo te amo," susurró de vuelta, luego me acercó a él y hundió el rostro en mi cabello. "No tienes idea."

Pero quizás ahora la tenía.

"¡Bella! ¡Estás quemando los huevos!"

"¡Oh, lo siento mamá!"

Quité el sartén del fuego y deslicé los huevos en un plato. Estaban solo algo crujientes en el borde.

"¿Estás bien, cariño? Te ves un poco acalorada."

"Estaba parada muy cerca de la cocina. La verdad…," bajé la mirada a mis pantalones de ejercicio. "Creo que subiré a vestirme."

En mi habitación me senté en la cama y pensé – no era solo sed de _sangre_ la que él sentía.

…_Yo soy un hombre._

El rubor recorrió mi cuerpo.

Tomé la foto desde mi mochila. Ahora tenía las esquinas torcidas, y estaba arrugada y doblada. La alisé y lo miré.

"Sólo espera hasta que te encuentre, Edward Cullen, y cuando lo haga…," Sonreí. "No tienes idea."

_._

_._

_._

_Afirmate Edward, afirmate! Wow Bella! Grrr, Edward, flexiona sus músculos. Mi novio hace eso a veces, es realmente interesante ;)…Y Victoria y Laurent están muertos, ¿Qué habrá pasado con los lobos, Edward, etc? Y aunque ustedes no lo crean Edward está en escena :)_

_Me costó un poco el cap, muchos términos enredados (para mí, monolingüe) y no está completamente revisado, llegó un momento en que me dio lata continuar…¿me perdonan las faltas?_

_Muchas gracias a los reviews, muy lindos, no los contesté, no estoy con internet al 100% y además demoré poco en subir, así que…¿perdón, de nuevo? También gracias a quienes agregan el fic a favs y follows. El próximo cap va en la mitad, asi que no deseperen :)_

_¿Reviews? _

_Cariños :)_


	9. Vendaje

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

El lunes por la mañana dejé el claro azul de Jacksonville y regresé a la gris nubosidad de Forks. Y mi estado de ánimo cambió junto con el clima.

Mi alivio por el final de Victoria y Laurent se había desvanecido y ahora estaba ansiosa de nuevo, preocupada por la evasiva conversación de Callum y en por qué ya no contestaba mis llamadas. Había intentado cinco veces desde el domingo por la mañana.

¿Y Edward en Brasil? Me mordí las uñas hasta la piel mientras la urgencia sustituía a la emoción. Brasil era _grande_ - ¿cómo lo encontraría allí? ¿Exactamente que había encontrado Callum? Necesitaba la historia completa.

Jacob me encontró en el aeropuerto y eso me sorprendió – yo esperaba a Charlie.

Su sonrisa era amistosa, aunque un poco tenue. No era esa ancha a la que estaba acostumbrada. Le devolví el abrazo y me dio unas palmaditas con torpeza, como antes.

"Gracias," susurré. "Gracias."

Se alejó y sonrió ampliamente. "No tienes que agradecer. Aquí, yo llevo eso." Tomó mi bolso y me quedé a un paso a su lado.

"Creí que Charlie me recogería." Pregunté mientras me apresuraba. Tomaba algo de esfuerzo alcanzarlo; las zancadas de Jake valían por dos de las mías.

"Lo iba a hacer. Pero tenía que venir a Port Ángeles de todos modos así que dije que yo te recogía…salvé a Charlie de tomarse tiempo en el trabajo. "

"¿Él está bien, entonces?"

Jake rió entre dientes. "Billy lo mantuvo en La Push por casi todo el fin de semana." Fijó sus ojos suaves en mí y bajó la voz mientras algunas personas nos pasaban. "Te dije que lo mantendría a salvo."

Más personas pasaron y decidí que era mejor conversar esto a resguardo en el auto. Las puertas de la terminal se abrieron y el amargo frio de Port Ángeles en enero me golpeó. Me di cuenta de que Jake estaba usando jeans y una chaqueta ligera, probablemente solo para guardar las apariencias – aparentemente hoy él estaba a unos tostados 108 grados. Me estremecí dentro de mi chaqueta y comprendí que no había sentido verdadero calor desde que Edward se había ido. Y entonces sonreí a la ironía - el cuerpo de Edward era como el hielo, pero de alguna manera siempre me sentía cálida cuando él envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor. (n/t: 108°F corresponden a 42,2°C)

Entré en el VW Rabbit con gratitud y Jake encendió el calor de inmediato.

"No debería tomar mucho tiempo," murmuró.

Hice clic en el cinturón de seguridad y acerqué mis manos al conducto de la ventilación.

"Así que, cuéntame que pasó…,"

"Sólo tenemos que recoger a Seth," Jake me cortó. "Estamos recogiendo algo del equipamiento de pesca de papá y Harry. Él está esperando en la tienda con eso."

"Oh, está bien."

¿Jake estaba tratando de evadir? Había creído que ahora que estábamos en el auto estaría escuchando todo sobre la muerte de Victoria. Miró sobre su hombro mientras retrocedía en el estacionamiento.

"¿Entonces qué pasó?" Traté de nuevo. "Con Victoria y Laurent, dame los detalles."

Observé con cuidado a Jake. Al principio no hizo ningún movimiento para responder o incluso reconocer que me estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la palanca de cambios al pasar a primera y no fue hasta que avanzamos, encaminándose a la salida, que habló.

"¿Callum no te contó?" Mantuvo los ojos fijos al frente.

"Bueno, dijo que no tenía los detalles, solo que todos estaban bien, y que Victoria y Laurent estaban muertos."

"Sí, eso es todo."

Giró a la derecha y se fue a la ciudad. Había un camión de muebles en frente, yendo lentamente, y Jake hizo un par de cambios en la marcha antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Después de que fueras donde tu mamá, Billy invitó a Charlie a un fin de semana de deporte. Leah estaba patrullando en torno a La Push y alrededor de la casa de Callum y el resto de nosotros entró al bosque para perseguir a la sanguijuela de pelirroja y a su amigo. Los rodeamos y siguieron avanzando, haciendo que el circulo se cerrara hasta que les saltamos encima."

Frunció el ceño ante el camión de muebles.

"Muy lento," murmuró y aceleró, virando hacia el lado equivocado de la carretera y adelantó.

"¡Jake!" Jadeé y me aferré fuerte al asiento.

"Solo estoy conduciendo… relájate, Bella." Volvió a la velocidad normal, bien y correctamente delante del camión ahora.

Negué hacia él. ¿Por qué todos conducen como maniacos?

"¿Todo está bien con Callum?" Pregunté mientras mis dedos pelaban en vinilo. "No he podido comunicarme con él."

Jake sonrió y desvió a mirada por la ventana lateral.

"Callum está bien. Él está, uh…ahora probablemente está en La Push." Podía oír la diversión en su voz y eso me dejó perpleja.

"¿Por qué lo dices así?" Y ahora estaba sonriendo, claramente disfrutando de alguna broma privada.

"Jake ¿qué? ¡Oh! ¿Es un…?"

Mi mano voló a mi boca y susurré a través de mis dedos.

"¿Callum es un hombre lobo?"

Jacob echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su gran cuerpo se sacudía por las carcajadas que meneaban el pequeño coche. Lo miré, confusa.

"No, no lo es," dijo finalmente.

"¿Pero algo pasa con él, cierto?"

Jacob comenzó a reír de nuevo. "Sí, algo pasa."

"¿Está herido?"

"Nah, él sólo…probablemente debería dejar que él te lo diga."

"¿Decirme que? Jacob, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Cuéntame ahora!" Levanté la mano para darle un golpe a su brazo y descubrí que él era casi tan duro como Edward.

"¡Ow!" Retiré la mano, rápido.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No. Sí. Quiero decir…eres como una roca."

"Sí. ¿Hay algo roto?"

"No creo." Moví los dedos y Jake asintió aprobativamente.

"Vas a estar bien," dijo y volvió a mirar el camino mientras yo metía la mano debajo de mi brazo.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Callum?" No iba a ser disuadida y Jake negó, riendo algo más.

"No te das por vencida, ¿verdad?"

"Nope. Y si quieres salvarte de otro golpe en el brazo…todavía tengo una mano buena, ya sabes." La moví y Jake rió.

"Está bien. Bueno…," estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "¿Recuerdas eso de la imprimación?"

Había aprendido mucho sobre los lobos durante la semana pasada. Algunas cosas por observación, otras por explicación. La rápida curación, la lectura de mentes, el no envejecimiento.

Y la imprimación.

El domingo pasado Jake había usado palabras como alma gemela, destino y sino al explicar lo que sucedía cuando un hombre lobo ponía sus ojos en su pareja perfecta. Estábamos en la cocina de Sam y Emily en ese momento y la devoción del uno por el otro había sido tan profunda, tan intensa, que era casi tangible.

"Recuerdo. ¿Qué hay con eso?"

Se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

"Callum y Leah."

Me tomó un minuto procesarlo.

Y otro minuto…y luego.

"¡No! ¿De verdad? ¿Ella se imprimó de él?"

Jake asintió. "Hay sido muy intenso, por encima de todo lo demás que estaba pasando."

"¡Santo cielo, eso es sólo…!"

Jake asentía, sonriendo.

"Sucedió cuando ella apareció en su casa para patrullar."

"¿Ella fue como loba?"

"No, llegó como humana."

Wow.

"Entonces, ¿es el poco de ADN Quileute en Callum? ¿Es parte de eso?" Pregunté.

"Puede ser," Jake se encogió de hombros. "Sam cree que sí."

Negué, tratando de ponerlo todo en claro.

"Está bien, así que, ¿Callum se imprimió de Leah también? ¿Va en ambos sentidos?"

"Bueno, son una pareja perfecta, ¿por qué no iba a querer estar con ella?"

"Supongo que sí."

"Sí, así que creo que pasará más tiempo en la Reserva."

"¿Qué piensan los otros lobos de eso?"

Jake se encogió de hombros. "No importa. Todos saben cómo funciona eso. Ahora Callum es uno de nosotros." Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego sonrió. "Aunque Sam está _realmente_ feliz por ella. Nunca se perdonará así mismo por dejar a Leah cuando se imprimó de Emily."

Me quedé mirando una cerradura rota en la guantera, dejando que todo se asentase.

¿Era por eso que Callum había estado tan extraño al teléfono, porque había estado distraído por este nuevo desarrollo? Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Entonces me pregunté si esto podría afectar mucho en la ayuda que me está dando para encontrar a Edward. Jake solo había dicho que Calum era uno de ellos ahora – era poco probable que la tribu fuera feliz con que él estuviera activamente cazando a un vampiro. Y querrá pasar todo su tiempo con Leah de todos modos. Sentí mis mejillas quemar, avergonzada de que pudiera ser tan egoísta.

Mi corazón se hundió un poco y tomé una respiración rápida y decidí no pensar en eso ahora. En vez traté de volver a lo que estaba.

"Sonaba extraño por teléfono," murmuró. "Y había pensado que sería tú o Sam quien me llamara."

Jake se encogió de hombros.

"Él quería que supieras de inmediato que Victoria estaba muerta, pero todos estábamos ocupados en deshacernos de los cuerpos y…esas cosas, así que Leah le pidió a Callum que te llamara."

Pero si Leah estaba todavía en Forks, cuando…

"Oh, ¿eso de la lectura de mentes?" Sabía que podía funcionar por cientos de kilómetros.

Jake asintió.

"¿Quemaron los cuerpos?"

"Sí," dijo ausente y se inclinó hacia delante, mirando a través de la niebla por la ventana. "Ahí está Seth."

Seth venía hacia nosotros; con un largo paquete bajo un brazo y otro cuadrado más pequeño bajo el otro.

Sonrió mientras subía al asiento de atrás y tuve la sensación de que este pequeño auto podría reventar por sus junturas en cualquier comento.

"Hey, Bella," sonrió y traté de inclinarme y darle un abrazo – fue muy difícil pero él entendió la idea.

"Gracias por todo," dije.

"No hay necesidad de que agradezcas." Hizo eco de las anteriores palabras de Jake. Se volteó, yendo a tomar el cinturón de seguridad y se estremeció ligeramente al hacerlo. Se pasó una mano por el costado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Claro," me sonrió pero mis ojos lo escanearon con cuidado mientras Jake ponía en marcha el auto. Parecía estar bien, como había dicho, pero la parte derecha de su suéter se levantó un poco al ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, dejando al descubierto una estrecha franja de vendaje.

"¿Qué pasó?" Apunté a su torso.

Le lanzó una mirada a Jake – fue rápida, pero la atrapé.

"Solo unas costillas rotas, eso es todo."

"¡Oh, Seth!" La culpa rodó sobre mí y mis ojos se humedecieron. "Lo siento mucho. ¿Está bien?"

"Sí. De verdad, está bien. En serio." Pude ver que mi atención lo ponía incomodo, pero me sentía muy mal.

"Pero, no deberías tener…,"

"Él debería haberse quedado en donde estaba…," Jake interrumpió con severidad.

"Sí, sí, ya me lo han dicho," Seth disparó de vuelta.

"Lo siento tanto," dije de nuevo y Seth rodó los ojos al sonreír.

"Bella, de verdad, estoy bien. Mira…"

Levantó el suéter por lo que ahora podía ver claramente el vendaje que estaba alrededor de su torso. Golpeó suavemente con el puño su costado, sonriendo. "¿Ves? Y sabes que sanamos muy rápido."

"Er, mm, sí, lo sé."

Mi respuesta fue un murmullo despistado porque, mientras seguía preocupada por Seth, algo nuevo había tomado mi atención. Mis ojos estudiaron sus costillas vendadas.

"Esto probablemente puede irse mañana," dijo brillantemente y pasó los dedos por el extremo de metal de la hebilla de la venda antes de dejar caer el suéter, ajustándolo de tal maneta que el vendaje estaba completamente cubierto.

Me senté de frente de nuevo, pensado mucho, mientras Jake nos sacaba a la calle.

Seth había sido vendado cuidadosamente. Con mucho cuidado. Las filas de gasa estaban todas perfectas, incluso perfectamente separadas alrededor de su cuerpo. El extremo de la venda estaba plegado no una, sino dos veces, y tomado perfectamente bajo la hebilla.

"¿Él estuvo aquí, cierto?"

Mi voz era monótona, vacía, mi cuerpo de pronto era hielo y mi pregunta fue recibida con un embarazoso silencio.

"¿Estuvo?" repetí, más agudo esta vez. "Edward estaba aquí. Él mató a Victoria, ¿no?"

Me quedé mirando a Jake. Su voz era suave pero aun así me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos.

"Él no quería que lo supieras."

Me sentí como su hubiera sido aplastada desde adentro hacia afuera. Doblé las rodillas, las abracé, tomando grandes tragos de aire, tratando de calmar las lacrimógenas emociones que ni siquiera podía describir.

Él había estado aquí…y yo había estado al otro lado del país.

Y luego fui presa del pánico y mis palabras salieron de mi cabeza apuradas al mirar a Jacob.

"¿Está bien? ¿Él está herido? ¿Ella lo hirió?"

El rostro de Jake estaba ansioso al volverse hacia mí.

"No, no estaba herido. ¿Bella, estás bien? Cálmate."

Mis ojos parpadearon hasta cerrarse por el alivio mientras Jake apoyaba una mano en mi hombro. Edward no estaba herido. Luego abrí los ojos de nuevo y mis palabras salieron una vez más a la vez que la esperanza, luminosa y ardiente, rugía a través de mí.

"¿A dónde se fue? ¿Está todavía en Forks? ¿Está cerca?" Estaba asomándome por las ventanas, con los ojos muy abiertos, saltando de un lado de la carretera al otro como si de repente Edward fuera a salir de entre los árboles.

"No, no está aquí. No sabíamos si él estaba…encontramos su olor."

La decepción se estrelló contra mí como una ola.

Doblé las piernas y abracé mis rodillas de nuevo, mordiéndome con fuerza el labio, tratando de no llorar porque sabía que si comenzaba no me detendría.

Él había estado aquí. _¡Aquí!_ Y nadie me lo había dicho. De pronto, estaba enojada y giré de nuevo hacia el rostro de Jake.

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?! ¡¿Por qué _nadie me lo dijo_?!"

Estaba gritando, mi voz rebotaba en el espacio cerrado. Seth se estremeció y Jake frunció el ceño.

"Te lo dije, él dijo que no quería que tú supieras."

"¡Oh, cierto! ¡Por supuesto!" Alcé las manos en el aire. "¿Y desde cuando ustedes hacen lo que les dice un vampiro, hum?"

Bajé las manos, golpeando con fuerza las palmas contra el asiento y Jake saltó de su asiento.

"¡Me enviaron lejos! Tú y Sam…él estaba aquí y…y ¡ME ENVIARON LEJOS!"

"¡NO!" Jake gritó de vuelta, con ojos enormes al mirarme. "¡Esa fue _su_ idea!"

Y eso me detuvo.

"¿Quién tuvo la idea?" Ahora mi voz era pequeña.

"Cullen," Jake espetó. Luego dejó salir un largo suspiro. "Sam te quería en La Push, donde podrías estar protegida, pero Cullen no te quería en ningún lugar cerca de allí, y no quería que estuvieras en Forks. Nos dijo que si te poníamos en un avión, él se aseguraría de que estuvieras vigilada después en Jacksonville."

"Entonces…él estaba aquí mientras _yo_ todavía estaña aquí."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Me hice hacia atrás en mi asiento, abracé de nuevo mis rodillas y me pregunté si mi corazón iba a manejar esto.

Parte de mí estaba herida, muy herida – Edward me había enviado lejos. Había estado tan cerca de mí. Pero la otra parte, la parte más fuerte, sabía que no era así. Él me amaba, me había estado manteniendo a salvo, protegiéndome de la mejor forma que él creía. Pero esa idea trajo su propio dolor con ella.

"Pero no me siguió a Jacksonville, ¿cierto?" Murmuré. "Él estaba aquí, entonces quien…oh…,"

Recordé…algo había llamado la atención de Renee cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de su casa. Ese auto, conduciendo lentamente por la calle…¿nos había seguido desde el aeropuerto? ¿Había sido Alice?

La idea de que hubiera estado tan cerca, _tan cerca_, y _dos veces_, era doloroso. Jadeé por algo de aliento y apreté mi abrazo. La circulación en mis piernas dejaba de estar.

"¿Es por eso que Callum estaba tan extraño por teléfono? ¿Él sabía también? ¡Espera!" Mi corazón se detuvo de nuevo. "¿Callum lo vio? ¿Habló con él?" _¿Le dijo que lo estaba buscando? ¿Edward lo vio en sus pensamientos?_

"No. Callum nunca dejó Forks." Jake estaba mirándome, con confusión en su rostro. "Bella, por qué estás tan…¡el tipo _te hizo daño_! Te dejó en el bosque, ¿por qué te importaría…,?"

"¡Él no me dejó en el bosque!" Solté. "_Yo_ lo hice, fui yo…¡me perdí tratando de encontrarlo! Todavía estoy tratando de encontrarlo." Hundí la cabeza en mis manos y mi voz salió ahogada. "¡Y él me dejó porque me ama! ¡Para mantenerme a salvo! Es por eso que vino tras Victoria." Podía sentir las lágrimas acercándose peligrosamente a la superficie. "Él _todavía_ me ama."

Luego hubo silencio mientras el auto rebotaba sobre el camino hacia Forks. Alejé las manos de mi cara y me abracé con ellas otra vez porque en ese momento era lo único que me mantenía entera.

Pero mis ojos estaban secos y mi mirada incluso más cuando volví a mirar hacia Jacob. Mi voz era clara y firme y cuando hablé no era una petición.

"Cuéntamelo todo."

"Bella, no sé." Había una verdadera preocupación en la voz de Jake. "¿De verdad tú…?"

"Todo," repetí entre dientes apretados. "Todos. Los. Detalles."

La tensión en el pequeño auto era pesada. Mis ojos estaban inmóviles, mientras veía a Jake darle un rápido vistazo a Seth. Un momento después se detuvo a un lado de la carretera.

Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y volvió la cabeza para mirarme. Mantuvo las manos sobre el volante.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo supiste que estuvo aquí?"

Cerré los ojos rápidamente y recordé Phoenix, después del ataque de James.

Yo estaba en el hospital y la enfermera había hecho salir a Edward de la habitación mientras comprobaba mi presión sanguínea y reemplazaba el gotero en el dorso de mi mano. Ella estaba apurada y puso la aguja con torpeza. Era incómodo, se me enterraba, y su vendaje lo sostenía en su lugar muy apretado. Cuando dejó la habitación Edward volvió antes de que incluso la puerta se cerrase. Solo le tomó un segundo notar mi malestar. Se sentó en la cama y tomó mi mano en las suyas.

Sin decir palabra, soltó el torpe vendaje de la enfermera, reajustó la aguja y luego volvió a poner la venda de nuevo, alrededor de mi mano y muñeca. Sus largos dedos se movieron con facilidad y confianza. Las filas de la venda estaban constantes y perfectamente espaciadas y metió el extremo por debajo por lo menos dos veces antes de poner el cierre.

"¿Aprendiste esto en la escuela de medicina?"

Asintió. "Fundamentos de primer año." Mis dedos se asomaban por la gaza y los llevó a sus labios, besando cada uno de ellos.

"¿Se siente mejor?" sonrió con suavidad, su otra mano acariciaba gentilmente mi mejilla. Me incliné hacia su toque.

"Mmm, mucho mejor."

Podía sentir los ojos de Jake aún en mí.

"Fue el vendaje," susurré. Frunció el ceño y sabía que él no entendía pero no quería explicarlo en este momento. En lugar de eso abrí los ojos y lo miré, suplicante.

"¿Por favor, cuéntame?"

Intercambió otra mirada con Seth quien estaba muy tranquilo. Entonces Jake dejó caer la cabeza contra el reposacabezas pasándose las manos por la cara.

"Está bien." Respiró hondo y fijó su mirada fuera de la ventana, hacia la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Traqueteaba contra el techo y corría por el vidrio.

"Primero, no sabíamos qué lo había hecho volver, o como sabía él que los otros chupasangres estaban aquí…Sam solo encontró su olor mientras estábamos patrullando. Era jueves, en lo profundo del bosque al norte de aquí." Se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "¿Supongo que sabes que Cullen puede leer mentes?"

Le di un pequeño guiño.

"Me lo imaginaba. Nos asustó un poco a todos. De todos modos, casi al mismo tiempo que Sam se encontraba con Cullen, tú llegabas a tu casa y descubríamos que la sanguijuela pelirroja había estado en tú habitación. Leah se quedó contigo mientras yo cambiaba de fase y se lo iba a decir a Sam."

"Lo recuerdo."

"Bueno, Cullen estaba allí cuando Sam supo las noticias." Jake se tocó la sien y entendí – lectura de mentes. "Ahí es cuando Cullen dijo que tenías que ir a Jacksonville."

Cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente absorbiera cada imagen que las palabras de Jake pintaban.

"Sam dijo que se haría cargo de las cosas y le recordó a Cullen la línea de tratado, pero Cullen dijo que no daría una…," Jake se detuvo. "Él, uh, dijo que no le importaba la línea del tratado. La cosa se puso bastante caliente."

Lo podía imaginar.

"¿Y qué pasó?" susurré.

"Básicamente, pasamos dos días tratando de atrapar a las sanguijuelas. El segundo, el de rastas, se separó esa noche y eso lo hizo más difícil por lo que tuvimos que separarnos también. Quil, Embry y Seth estaban siguiéndolo a _él_. Fui con Sam, Jared y Paul a perseguirla a _ella_. Ella había tomado camino hacia el norte, hacia la frontera."

"¿Dónde estaba Edward?" susurré.

"Él estaba detrás de _ella_, todo el tiempo. Es rápido, pero ella es resbaladiza. Él podía leer sus planes desde su mente, sin embargo, pero justo cuando creíamos que la tenía, ella desaparecía de nuevo. Cullen cambiaba de nuevo de rumbo y nosotros íbamos con él."

"Entonces, el viernes, cuando me llevaste al aeropuerto, habías visto a Edward."

"Um…sí."

Suspiré. Simplemente ahora mismo no tenía la energía para pensar en cómo se sentía con eso – lidiaría con eso más adelante. Por lo menos Jake sonaba culpable.

"Sigue," dije.

"Bueno, ella dio una vuelta en U y volvió a bajar. Cruzó la línea del tratado una vez y Cullen salió disparado como un cañón detrás de ella. Paul se enfadó y fue tras él, pero Cullen justo se desvió del camino."

Me encogí. "¿Paul no lo hirió?"

"No. Paul no tuvo la oportunidad de atraparlo. Y Sam le dijo que lo dejara. Dijo que Cullen no era la amenaza más grande, que teníamos que enfocarnos en la pelirroja."

Asentí, viéndolo de cerca ahora con los dientes enterrados en mi labio inferior.

"Así que mientras esto sucedía Quil, Embry y Seth fueron detrás de a otra sanguijuela y él comenzó a regresar hacia Forks. Leah podía oír lo que estaba pasando," golpeó su sien de nuevo. "Ella avanzó, tratando de bloquearlo y él cambió de rumbo. Lo vieron cambiar de dirección en los pensamientos de Leah y fueron capaces de arrinconarlo."

"Lo trajimos a un claro en el bosque no muy lejos de aquí," Seth añadió y se veía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Gracias," susurré, realmente agradecida. Lo miré y estaba sonriendo, con una jovial y suave sonrisa y de pronto me sentí como de cien años.

"Ellos hacen humo púrpura cuando se queman, ¿sabías eso?" añadió.

Negué con la cabeza, no, no lo sabía.

Me volví de nuevo a Jake mientras continuaba.

"Después de que el de rastas estuviera muerto Quil, Embry y Seth regresaron y se unieron a nosotros. La pelirroja estaba zigzagueando por todo el lugar, este, oeste, a veces de vuelta a Forks. Sam y Cullen comenzaron a trabajar juntos, planeando, pero Cullen insistía en que él seria el único en derribarla."

Oh, Edward. Mi corazón se retorció y anudó por él.

"Todos formamos una gran formación en V y la hicimos avanzar hacia el norte, lejos de la ciudad. Tomó un tiempo, pero nos movíamos más cerca de ella, reduciendo la V, pero entonces rompió la línea de alguna manera, como dije, es muy resbaladiza. La perseguimos hacia el este, pero a medida que nos acercábamos, se fue hacia el norte de nuevo, al interior del condado Makah, hacia los acantilados de la costa."

Hizo una pausa y arrugó la frente al fruncirla.

"¿Qué?"

"La persecución terminó sobre el acantilado, sobre el océano. Ella había dejado de correr y…fue raro."

¿Raro?

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella y Cullen…estaban en una especie de círculo entre sí. Era como ver un baile, la forma en que se entrelazaban y movían alrededor. Cullen le daba una estocada y ella se hacía a un lado. Luego ella atacaba y él daba un paso al costado. Ella trato de saltarlo pero hizo una especie de voltereta hacia atrás por encima de ella. A veces ella reía y él gritaba y gruñía."

"Se estaba burlando de él," susurré. Probablemente estaba mostrándole los planes que tenía para mí, mi mano en la caja de los zapatos de la graduación. Oh, Edward lo que eso debió hacerle.

"Pensamos que eso sería. Ella lo rodeaba, nos movíamos más cerca y estábamos esperando que Cullen la derribara en cualquier momento, pero…," se detuvo y respiró hondo. "Él soltó un gran _rugido_." Sacudió la cabeza al recordar. "Nunca he escuchado nada como eso…era solo…," sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "No sé…por un segundo ella se vio realmente asustada. Luego se echó a reír y salió corriendo hacia el borde del acantilado. Saltó y él la siguió de inmediato."

"¡Saltó el acantilado!" Me sentí enferma.

Jake asintió.

"¡Oh!" ¡Edward! Me abracé con más fuerza.

"Él estaba bien. Nosotros todavía estábamos arriba, observando, listos para bajar. Había unas rocas y cantos rodados en el fondo y ella tomó una de las piedras y se la tiró. Él simplemente la desvió, como si no fuera nada, pero al mismo tiempo que pasaba esto, Seth se acercó al borde y saltó antes de que Sam le diera la orden. Cayó bien, pero la pelirroja se volvió hacia él. Lo levantó y lanzó contra la pared del acantilado."

Volteé hacia Seth y él se encogió de hombros como su no fuera gran cosa a la vez que Jake continuaba.

"Después ella corrió hacia el agua y él la siguió."

"¿Hacia el agua?"

"Sí. Y estuvieron debajo por un rato, supongo que los vampiros no necesitan respirar, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza.

"No sabíamos que estaba pasando. No podíamos ver nada, ni una ola en la superficie, nada. Quil y Embry se quedaron con Seth, mientras el resto subía y bajaba por la playa, mirando y observando, y después de…no sé cuánto tiempo, Cullen solo salió caminando del agua, como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto, uh…,"

Jake me miraba atentamente mientras Seth ahogaba una risa.

"Dime…" susurré.

"Salió del agua, y llevaba la cabeza por el cabello. Solo su cabeza, nada más."

"Oh…," mi estómago rodó y se apretó.

"Supongo que él…" Jake hizo un rápido movimiento de giro y tirón con sus manos.

"Tiene una muy buena acción de muñeca," murmuré, tragando fuerte. "¿Pero no estaba herido?"

"No. Simplemente fue a la playa, en silencio, sin expresión en el rostro, nada, y tiró la cabeza en la arena como si estuviera botando la bolsa de la basura. Luego se dio vuelta y volvió a entrar al agua. Cuando salió de nuevo, arrastraba el resto de ella. La dejó en la arena también y luego…," se detuvo y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello. "Bueno, no dejó mucho de ella para quemar."

"Él la _destrozó_," Seth añadió con una oscura sonrisa y Jake le lanzó una mirada.

"Ella no tenía porque saber eso," espetó.

"Lo siento," Seth agachó la cabeza, arrepentido. "Pero ella quería los detalles."

"Está…está bien," balbuceé.

El silencio cayó, cerré los ojos y me pregunté lo que Edward habría sentido cuando estaba en esa playa y destruía a Victoria.

"¿Cómo se veía él?" Pregunté cuando creí que podía confiar en mi voz.

Jake no respondió de inmediato y abrí los ojos para verlo. Tenía los labios en una línea por la concentración y su ceño frunció se había ido.

"Pensé que…," dijo lentamente, penando. "…Todo el tiempo que estuvimos detrás de ella él estaba furioso, solo _furioso_. Pero después, luego de que estaviera muerta…creí que estaría más feliz. Pero no lo estaba. Ya no estaba enojado, él solo se veía, no sé." Se pasó la mano por el pelo. "observó las llamas y fue como si hubiera perdido en vez de haber ganado."

No creí posible que mi corazón fuera a sobrevivir, el dolor que desgarraba en mí era puro y nítido. Tomé un par de respiraciones, necesitando centrarme en algo más, rápido, o el dolor se hundiría más hondo en mí.

"¿Y él te ayudó?" Mi voz se quebró al hablarle a Seht y asintió.

"Mis huesos ya estaban comenzando a sanar pero estaban curando mal. Tenían que ser enderezados y Edward lo hizo, allí mismo en la playa." Frunció el ceño y pasó las manos por sus costados. "Dolió, sin embargo."

"Lo siento,"

"No, no lo sientas," sonrió. "Todo está bien. Sam dejó que Edward volviera a La Push para que pudiera vendarme bien. Dijo que el yeso no serviría de nada por la velocidad a la que estaba sanando y que probablemente estaría de vuelta a la normalidad en unas cuarenta y ocho horas de todos modos…," golpeó su costado otra vez. "Y creo que tenía razón."

Me las arreglé para mostrar una sonrisa débil.

"Se entrenó para ser doctor, ya sabes," dije en voz baja. "Tiene las manos muy suaves."

Nadie dijo nada. La lluvia continuaba cayendo como plomo sobre el techo del auto.

"¿Me mencionó por algo?"

"En realidad no." La voz de Jake fue suave. "Solo cuando estaba hablando con Sam sobre Jacksonville, pero incluso entonces," hizo una pausa y me miró.

"Sigue."

Sus ojos eran cautelosos, cuidadosos. "Bella, no creo que…,"

"Sigue…por favor."

Jake esperó un momento, todavía observándome. Luego tomó aliento y hablo.

"Incluso ahí no dijo tu nombre. Y si alguien más lo hacía…hacia una especie de mueca, como si le doliera."

Mi respiración se estremeció dentro de mi cuerpo. Sabía cómo se sentía él. Por mucho tiempo yo no había sido capaz de decir u oír su nombre tampoco.

"¿Qué aspecto tenía?" Quería cada migaja de información. "¿De qué color eran sus ojos?"

"Negros." Seth interrumpió. "Y parecía como si no hubiera dormido por siempre, excepto a que no lo hace, ¿verdad? Porque ellos no duermen, ¿cierto?"

"No," respondí. "No duermen."

Me pregunté cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había cazado.

"¿Dijo a donde iba? ¿Tenía un bolso o algo? ¿Un auto?" La urgencia en mi voz era clara.

"No. Ni bolso, ni auto. Él solo…se fue." Jake dijo.

"¿Se fue?"

Jake asintió lentamente. "Estábamos en la casa de Harry y Sue y, después de que Cullen terminara de vendar a Seth, sólo se dirigió a la puerta. No sabemos cuáles eran sus planes; si iba a andar por los alrededores para verte o volver a Forks de forma permanente, así que Sam dijo, _'¿A dónde vas ahora?' _y Cullen solo se encogió de hombros y dijo, _'Lejos'. _Luego solo bajó la cabeza y se fue."

El aguajero en mi pecho se rajó completamente mientras la lluvia caía más fuerte en el techo.

Lejos.

Había bajado la cabeza y caminado lejos.

"¿Y cuando fue eso?"

"Ayer por la mañana."

Asentí.

"¿Puedes levarme a casa, por favor?"

"Claro." Jake le daba la cara al frente, pero antes de que encendiera el motor estiró su gran mano y la apoyó en mi hombro. Dio un suave apretón.

"Lo siento, Bella." Y entonces encendió el motor.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí mientras Jake y Seth se alejaban por la calle. En algún lugar entre la ansiedad, la angustia y las lágrimas que caían libremente ahora sobre mis mejillas, la determinación quemaba, feroz y fuerte.

Yo iba a encontrar a Edward.

En dos minutos estaba hablando por teléfono con sus abogados, Jackson Finch Kinkade a la vez que me secaba la cara con la manga.

Y dos minutos más tarde colgué el teléfono.

El asociado con el que había hablado había sido calmado, amable, pero finalmente, inútil.

"Recibimos cartas para nuestros clientes todos los días. Y las abrimos todas. Si quiere que le transmitamos cualquier cosa sin abrir, debe decirnos por qué, e incluso entonces podríamos discutirlo con el cliente primero…no todos quieren ser contactados."

Estaba de vuelta al punto de partida. Completamente.

Las lágrimas volvieron, lentamente al principio, luego más rápido y después estaba acostada en la cama, llorando sobre la almohada y abrazando el edredón.

Saber que había estado tan cerca, que Edward había _regresado_, y marchado otra vez…_saber lo mucho que estaba sufriendo…_me las había arreglado para sobrevivir a mi propio dolor durante los últimos tres meses, pero no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir al de Edward.

Cuando mis lágrimas desaceleraron y no podía llorar más me senté y puse la cabeza entre mis manos.

Me sentía derrotada. Filtrada y vacía. Pero el dolor seguía royendo. Y sabía que no desaparecería hasta que lo encontrara.

Me acerqué a la ventana y pasé los dedos por encima de las marcas que había dejado en el marco al mirar hacia afuera. ¿Realmente él se había ido, como Jake dijo?

"¿Estás ahí?" Pregunté bajito hacia la niebla. "¿Puedes oírme? Sé por Jake que ellos ya no pueden sentir tu olor, pero tal vez aun estás aquí." Hice silencio, escuchando.

"Me salvaste de nuevo…gracias. Desearía haber estado aquí. Quisiera que hubieras sido tú quien me dijera que Victoria estaba muerta. Me hubiera gustado que tú me hubieras abrazado cuando todo terminara…y haber podido _salvarte_." Envolví los brazos a mí alrededor. "Sé que esto suena loco, pero he estado escuchándote desde que te fuiste…escuchando con más claridad." Tragué saliva y una nueva y solitaria lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. "He estado escuchándote en mis recuerdos, y a través de tus regalos, y las cosas que has hecho…los libros de la biblioteca. He estado escuchando las cosas que dijiste y las que no." Una segunda se unió a la primera. "Tú no necesitas sufrir más. Por favor, vuele."

Cerré los ojos, deseando que apareciera, de pronto, en el árbol afuera de mi ventana…y recordé una tarde de agosto. Había estado ausente durante dos días y una noche, cazando con sus hermanos. Me había llamado en el camino y me había pedido que lo encontrara en su casa. Mi camioneta fue dando tumbos a lo largo del camino y cuando iba cerca de la casa pude ver destellos de color y movimiento entre los árboles. Sonreí. Él estaba corriendo conmigo. Me detuve frente a la casa, y mi puerta se abrió, y estaba fuera de mi siento y en los brazos de Edward, incluso antes de apagar el motor.

"¡Hola!" Reí y su nariz estaba en mi cabello, acariciando mi cuello mientras sus brazos me presionaban fuerte contra él.

"Hola," murmuró y luego sus labios estaban sobre los míos, duros, lisos y urgentes. Pasé las manos por su cabello y sus labios pasaron por mi mandíbula, acariciando mi piel, en su camino a mi cuello. Suspiró y su susurro fue tan suave que creí que quizás yo no estabas destinada a escucharlo.

"_Ahora_ estoy en casa."

Abrí los ojos y miré por la ventana.

"A casa," susurré. "Por favor, vuelve a casa."

Estaba muy silencioso afuera, ahora solo una leve briza después de la lluvia. Esperé, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera él estuviera aquí, y que me había escuchado. Me quedé allí en la ventana observando, escuchando. Cuando las nubes de lluvia se fueron supe que…

Edward se había ido.

Apreté la base de las manos contra mis ojos. Podía sentir como comenzaba a desarmarme una vez más. Mi mente estaba siendo sitiada con imágenes de un Edward con los ojos negros, solo, herido y roto, y me estaba tomando toda mi energía mantener mi entereza.

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y me pregunté a donde iba desde aquí.

La revista Vogue todavía estaba en alguna parte. ¿Había estado Alice en el auto de Jacksonville? Comencé a pensar que incluso si ella ya tenía la revista no me llamaría.

Me acurruqué en la cama y observé la cortina meciéndose suavemente con la briza.

Tenía la asquerosa sensación de que Edward estaba escapando lo más lejos posible.

Pasé los brazos a mí alrededor y recordé como Edward me abrazaba, justo aquí, en esta cama.

Y recordé como lo había abrazado. Me había dicho una vez, mientras se acurrucaba a mí alrededor, acariciando mi cuello, que él nunca antes había sido abrazado…hasta que yo lo hice.

"A veces es difícil, ser el tercero en discordia en una casa llena de parejas felices," me había contado. "Cuando se vuelve mucho, es mejor que salga por un tiempo."

"¿A dónde ibas?"

"A diferentes lugares, dependiendo de donde vivíamos en ese momento. Rosalie y Emmett fueron los peores. Me fui durante sus primero años juntos."

"¿Te quedaste en hoteles?"

Había reído. "No necesito hoteles. Solo desaparecía por unas pocas semanas, iba hacia algún lugar deshabitado, encontraba una cueva en algún lugar y disfrutaba de la paz…donde los únicos pensamientos que podía oír era los míos."

En las últimas semanas había pensado que él podría estar con su familia, pero ahora sabía que ese no sería el caso. No volvería con ellos ahora…había demasiadas parejas felices.

El viento se alzó, las cortinas volaron y me estremecí, pero no me moví para cerrar la ventaba. Solo pasé el edredón por encima de mí.

Él se había ido, y se había ido solo.

Mi respiración se entrecortó un poco. Habíamos sido tan felices. _Él había_ sido tan feliz.

Su familia se burlaba de él en ocasiones porque tenía novia y él había sonreído, tímido, y bueno, _feliz_.

Apreté los ojos.

Alaska, Canadá. Tanya dijo que le gustaba París – pero nunca me había mencionado París. ¿Cuándo había estado allí?

Rochester, Ithaca, Chicago. Todo estaba dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

Nueva York, Londres. Había estado en esto mil y una veces. No había nada nuevo.

"¿Dónde estás?" Murmuré al abrir los ojos y me quedé mirando el mapa en la pared. La última vez que había mirado el mapa fue el día después de haber encontrado mis regalos de cumpleaños. Y ahora sabía mucho más sobre él.

Tomé un aliento. Traté de bloquear la emoción y solo pensé lógicamente, pensé en lo que _ahora_ sabía de Edward.

Sabía que querría estar a solas, lejos de los pensamientos de otros. Pero de alguna manera _sabía_ que nunca podría estar demasiado lejos – él solo no funcionaba de esa manera. Y no iba a tratar de comenzar de nuevo; no iba a seguir adelante.

Así que él no estaba en una gran ciudad, o incluso en un pequeño pueblo. Probablemente estaba en el mismo continente que yo y necesitaría de un suministro decente de alimento.

Mis ojos se posaron en Canadá, los Territorios del Noreste, y comencé a especular.

Había estudiando la región cuando estaba de vuelta en Phoenix. Los densos, aislados y deshabitados bosques, poblados con caribúes, osos, pumas y lobos árticos. ¿Ese sería mi punto de partida? Pero el área era enorme, inmensa, y remota. Cuanto más miraba el mapa más imposible parecía. Nunca lo encontraría allí. ¿Por donde debería comenzar?

Probablemente con zapatos para la nieve.

Estaban tocando la puerta de entrada y gemí. Desde la ventana podía ver el VW escarabajo naranja estacionado al frente.

Callum.

No sabía si estaba dispuesta a verlo. O a nadie más. Ahora tenía mucho en que pensar. Pero él seguía tocando y sabia que no se rendiría…no era su estilo.

Rodé los ojos y bajé las escaleras.

Callum casi me derriba cuando abrí la puerta.

"Bella," me tomó en un rápido y sorpresivo abrazo y luego me dejo ir, hablando rápido, sus palabras caían una sobre la otra mientras sus ojos azules brillaban y casi cae sobre sus pies. "Escucha, sé que te debo disculpas y explicaciones y todo lo demás y podemos hacer todo eso más tarde, pero ahora mismo Edward Cullen está reservando un vuelo a las cinco de Seattle a Chicago."

Apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba diciendo. Los ojos de Callum, todo su rostro, se iluminó, esperando con ansiedad mi reacción.

Apenas levanté una ceja.

"Um, ¿qué?"

Rodó los ojos.

"Él está en Seattle, esperando volar a Chicago."

"¿Chicago?"

"Sí."

"Callum, como…no entiendo."

Escuché sus palabras, pero no tenían sentido. ¿Realmente sabe donde estaba Edward?

"Mira," dijo de pronto y me di cuenta de que tenía el laptop colgado del hombro. Entró a la sala de estar, llevándome con él y se puso de rodillas frente a la mesa de café. Un momento después, estaba viendo sobre su hombro, con la boca abierta, el historial de viajes de Edward Cullen en los últimos doce meses.

Allí estaban los vuelos de la primavera pasada a Phoenix, y de vuelta a casa. Más recientemente, había estado en Chicago, Nuevo México, Brasil, Vancouver y ahora, esta tarde, de vuelta a Chicago otra vez.

"¿Cómo?" Susurré. Me incliné más y suavemente toqué la pantalla donde estaba su nombre, como si eso me pudiera acercar de alguna manera.

"Su tarjeta de crédito es una tarjeta Platinum VIP y eso le da accesos a las salas VIP en los aeropuertos, cosas así. Me imaginé que lo usaría. No querría hacer la fila con humanos y sentarse a esperar."

Traté de seguir el ritmo mientras Callum explicaba sobre firewalls y backdoors y el uso del número de la tarjeta VIP de Edward para hackaer en la sección de viajes VIP de la base de datos de la compañía de la tarjeta de crédito. (n/t: firewalls y backdoors, términos en ingles para – supongo – técnicas de hackeo)

"Resulta que no tiene el mismo nivel de protección que el resto del sistema," sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿esto es real?"

Callum asintió.

"¿Seattle a las cinco?"

Asintió de nuevo y sacó un de papel del bolsillo.

"Te imprimí los detalles."

Las manos me temblaron al tomarlo y lo estudié. Luego volví a mirar la pantalla. Después a Callum.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba en mi camioneta, camino al Sea-Tac y preguntándome que le iba a decir a Charlie.

Era casi la una. Podía hacer esto. Encontraría a Edward en el aeropuerto, o lo llamaría por altavoz si ya estaba en la sala VIP. Mi pasaporte estaba en mi mochila y si tenía que volar también, lo haría.

Mi emoción estaba aumentado y construyéndose y sabía que si le daba rienda suela haría de mí un tembloroso desastre. Tomé algunas respiraciones profundas y traté de mantenerme tranquila…tenía un largo viaje por delante.

La lluvia caí de nuevo, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, mientras mi camioneta se quejaba por el esfuerzo de ayudarme a llegar en un plazo de tres horas.

Traté de pensar en lo que le diría cuando lo viera ¿Lo dejaría verme? ¿Me echaría a correr hacia él? Reí. No creía que fuera capaz de _detenerme_ de correr hacia él. Miré el reloj en el tablero…solo unas horas más. La emoción ardía y corría a través de mí y mi corazón estaba haciendo un baile feliz en mi pecho, estaba haciendo dobles saltos mortales con un y medio giros.

Los limpiaparabrisas en el vidrio estaban teniendo problemas con la lluvia, el camino estaba inundado y tuve que bajar la velocidad.

Solo noventa minutos manejando y me di cuenta de que no iba a llegar,

El pánico comenzó a erigirse, pero tenía un plan de respaldo y mis manos temblaban mientras sacaba mi teléfono del bolsillo, junto con la impresión de los datos del vuelo de Edward. En la esquina inferior estaba el número de teléfono de la sala VIP en Seattle.

Con mis dedos apuñalé los números en el teclado y mi corazón estaba en mi garganta mientras Caroline, la recepcionista de la sala VIP, respondía mi llamada.

"¿Puedo hablar con el Sr. Edward Cullen, por favor? Él está en el vuelo de las cinco a Chicago."

"Ciertamente señora, solo un momento."

Oh querido Señor, iba a hablar con él. Realmente iba a hablar con él.

"¿Señora?"

"¿Sí?"

"Lo siento señora, el Sr. Cullen cambió de vuelos. No está en el salón."

"¿Qué?"

"El Sr. Cullen cambió vuelos, señora. Lo siento."

"Pero…¿cuándo? Se supone que debe estar volando a Chicago, ¿A dónde va ahora?"

No me hagas esto. Así que ayúdame Edward, si te pierdo _de nuevo_ entonces cuando _finalmente_ te encuentre voy a…

"¿Señora?"

"Sí."

"Me temo que no puedo darle esa información, pero puedo dejar el mensaje de que la llame. Será avisado cuando llegue a tierra. ¿Eso le ayuda?"

"Um, no. No, espere, quiero decir sí. Sí. Um, ¿puede decirle que necesito…,?"

"Solo puedo pasar un nombre y número señora, eso es todo."

"Oh, está bien." Asentí, le di mi nombre y mi número celular.

"Sé que no me puede decir dónde," traté de mantener la voz firme. "¿Pero puede decirme cuando? Así puedo anticipar la llamada." Ahí, eso sueña lógico.

"Él va a aterrizar en unas tres horas, señora."

Tres horas.

Le di las gracias a Caroline, colgué, e inmediatamente llamé a Callum.

"Cambió vuelos," casi grito por el teléfono. "¿Dónde está ahora?"

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando?" Podía oír su preocupación.

"Estoy dando la vuela y manejando de regreso a Forks. Edward cambió vuelos, ya se ha ido, necesito saber dónde está."

Hubo una pausa, oí crujir, un golpe, una mala palabra, y luego el sonido del teclado.

"Dame diez minutos, te llamo de vuelta." Luego la línea estaba muerta.

Estaba paralizada, solo conduciendo, sin dejarme pensar. Cuando el teléfono sonó ocho minutos después, lo tomé con fuerza.

"Bella, está en un vuelo internacional a Yellowknife. Salió volando de Seattle a la una."

Detuve el auto y dejé caer la cabeza contra el volante.

"¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Estoy aquí. Dijiste Yellowknife, ¿cierto?"

"Sí. Está en Canadá."

Hice una mueca.

"Sé donde está." Acaba de verlo en el mapa de mi habitación un par de horas antes. Él iba hacia los Territorios Norestes.

Iba a desaparecer.

"Gracias Callum."

"¿Bella? ¿Tú…?"

"Te llamaré más tarde." Siguió hablando mientras presionaba el botón _colgar_.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasé allí mientras la lluvia caía. Estaba paralizada. Solo entumecida.

Nunca debí haberme dejado tener esperanza.

Finalmente, los asientos de cuero comenzaron a sentirse húmedos y fríos justo cuando la lluvia amainaba, por lo que encendí el motor y volví a Forks.

Por lo menos no tendría que explicarle nada a Charlie.

La nieve estaba empezando a caer cuando estacioné fuera de la casa y entré. Miré alrededor, ahora sin saber qué hacer. Solo podía esperar a que sonara el teléfono. Él estaría aterrizando en menos de dos horas.

La casa estaba fría. O tal vez era solo yo. La chimenea no había sido utilizada por mucho tiempo, Charlie prefería más el calor instantáneo del horno, pero ahora mismo necesitaba algo que hacer. Así que decidí hacer fuego.

Había un pequeño montón de madera manteniéndose seco debajo de los aletos laterales de la casa, y salí y tomé los palos en mi brazos y los llevé dentro.

Charlie me había enseñado a hacer fuego cuando era pequeña, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo para que las llamas prendieran y los palos se quemaran.

Me senté mirando las llamas, observando su parpadeo y baile sobre los leños. Podía sentir el calor en mi piel, pero todavía me sentía fría.

El teléfono estaba a mi lado, agonizantemente en silencio mientras la primera hora se arrastraba para luego pasar de una a otra. Él habría aterrizado. Tendría mi mensaje.

Pero el teléfono no sonó.

Él no me iba a llamar.

No lloré, no pensé, ni siquiera pude sentir.

Yo era nada.

Vacía.

Hueca.

Él se había ido.

Mis ojos se quedaron secos mientras me abrazaba las rodillas frente al fuego. Me dije a mi misma que habría una manera de volver de esto…no conocía esa manera en este momento, pero encontraría una.

Yo lo encontraría a _él_.

Uno de los leños colapsó y rodó y tomé el atizador para hacerlo retroceder a las llamas. Lentamente, la primera lágrima, de las que serían muchas, rodó por mi mejilla. La limpié, pero fue seguida por una segunda. Saqué la lengua para atraparla en su camino hacia abajo.

Sentía los labios secos y noté que tenía sed. Me paré y fui a la cocina.

El agua salpicó en el cristal y tomé un largo trago. Tenía la cara enrojecida por el fuego y apreté el vidrio frío contra mi frente y mejillas. Se sentía como _él_ y otra lágrima rodó por mi piel.

Por la esquina del ojo alcancé a ver una indicación de movimiento en el patio trasero, a través del filtro de las cortinas vaporosas.

Hice una mueca. Probablemente Callum había venido a verme. O Jacob. Pensé en arrastrarme fuera de la vista y simplemente hacer caso omiso de quien quiera que fuera, y comencé a ir hacia el pasillo, entonces me detuve. Mi camioneta estaba en el frente, por lo que era evidente que yo estaba aquí. Y mis amigos eran persistentes.

Probablemente era mejor terminar con esto.

Sorbí las amenazantes lágrimas, pestañando con fuerza, a la vez que abría la puerta.

La abrí de par en par, lista para decir que estaba bien, pero me detuve.

No era Jake.

O Callum.

De pie al borde del bosque, en la nieve que caía suavemente, estaba Edward Cullen.

_._

_._

_._

_¡Oh…oh, oh…! ¡Él está aquí, él está en Forks! Cuando leí por primera vez este cap, después de sentir toda la pena que transmite Bella, leer que él estaba de regreso, fue…sin palabras y quedé completamente llena de emociones…¿no se sienten así ustedes? La parte del vaso y que sentía como él, es de lo más triste. Y Escuchar Lovesong by Adele, mientras traducía las últimas líneas, no ayudaba tampoco…Yo digo que este cap merece review! Jeje_

_Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejan su review, ponen el fic en favs o follow. O a mí en alert. Con el cap pasado se pasaron :) Ya me pongo a traducir el que sigue, peeeero, estoy algo corta de tiempo (trabajo+memoria+vida real) así que demoraré un poco, y sé que el prox cap es de los más esperados…paciencia, por fis._

_Review?_


	10. Muy buena acción de muñeca

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Todo en mi mundo se fijó en la solitaria figura de pie al borde del bosque. Nada más existía.

No había nieve, ni luz, ni aire, ni sonido.

Sólo estaba Edward Cullen.

Y yo estaba entumecida.

El pensamiento y la razón me dejaron, y ya no podía sentir mi cuerpo. Tomé el marco de la puerta como apoyo y lo miré.

¿Realmente él estaba aquí?

¿O finalmente había perdido la cabeza y todo esto era una alucinación? O tal vez estaba soñando. De cualquier manera no me importaba. Me quedaría loca o dormida para siempre si tan solo pudiera seguir viendo la imagen delante de mí.

Edward.

Pero mi corazón se sacudió al darme cuenta en el frágil caparazón en el que él se había convertido.

Sus hombros estaban hacia delante, encorvados y flácidos, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans. Su cabeza colgaba como si fuera demasiado pesada para sostenerla. Su chaqueta estaba empapada por la lluvia y su cabello colgaba, modado y enredado, sobre su frente.

Y sus ojos…

Estaban atormentados y vacíos, oscuros y profundos por el dolor que destacaba por las pesadas sombras púrpuras debajo de ellos. Pero esos mismos ojos me estaban consumiendo, bebiéndome, como si él estuviera completamente seco y yo fuera la última gota de agua.

Estaba muy quieto, con una conducta cautelosa, cuidadosa y en estado de alerta. Yo también estaba demasiado asustada para moverme o hablar, temerosa de que cualquier sonido o movimiento podrían hacerle salir corriendo.

¿Realmente él estaba aquí?

¿Él había vuelto a mí?

¿O sólo se trataba de un último adiós? Tal vez me iba a pedir que no lo buscara más. La línea culposa de mi corazón se onduló y tensó. Me aferré al poste de la puerta más fuerte.

Y ahora mi mente daba vueltas con todas las cosas que había planeado decirle, todos los discursos que había ensayado…

_¡Díselo!_ Mi mente me gritaba. _¡Díselo!_

Pero las palabras no salían. Mi voz no funcionaría.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron a lo ancho y mi corazón se detuvo cuando Edward se movió. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y dio un lento paso hacia mí, después otro. Era muy tentativo, claramente midiendo mi reacción.

Mi corazón estaba golpeando ahora, lanzándose contra mis costillas, aporreándolas, tratando de romperlas para poder correr hacia él…como _yo_ debería estar haciendo. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba y que le daría la comodidad que tan obviamente necesitaba.

Pero no podía moverme.

Estaba muy asustada.

Porque si esto no era real, si él sólo estaba de vuelta para decir adiós, no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Y ahora mismo, mientras nos quedábamos mirando uno al otro a través del patio, podía convencerme que él había vuelto a mí. Era más seguro sólo vivir en este momento quieto y en silencio.

Pero luego eso no aliviaría el dolor.

Él tenía que saber que yo entendía, incluso si esto era un adiós.

Una lágrima cayó, de forma espontanea, por mi mejilla, solo una, una única lágrima, y de pronto la respiración de Edward se quedó en su pecho y cayó de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha.

Jadeé, sorprendida, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, y un segundo después me golpeó.

El estaba _pidiendo_ mi perdón.

"¡No!" dije ahogada. No quería que se pusiera de rodillas así. Pero con esa simple palabra, él cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca, volviendo la cara como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Y comprendí que él había entendido mal – pensaba que le estaba diciendo no a _él_.

Busqué desesperadamente las palabras…pero los sentimientos corrían tan profundo y ahora las palabras no me parecían suficientes, no quisieron venir.

Así que hico lo único que pensaba lo haría entender.

Me quité la chaqueta y la dejé caer en el suelo.

Mi respiración era entrecortada y áspera, y mi cuerpo temblaba.

Edward comenzó a levantar la cabeza. Arrastró los ojos por el suelo, subiéndolos lentamente, casi a regañadientes, hasta que cayeron sobre el medallón descansado contra mi pecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y oí su jadeo.

El cisne camafeo se movía arriba y abajo, rápido y entrecortado con mis respiraciones temblorosas. Tragué saliva mientras Edward miraba. Luego su mirada subió hasta mi cara, con incredulidad y asombro escrito en sus ojos.

Y con esperanza.

Esto no era un adiós.

De pronto, el jardín de Charlie se sentía tan grande como un campo de futbol.

Y yo estaba corriendo.

Con cada paso que daba los ojos de Edward estaba en mí. Su pecho se movía rápido, sus respiraciones haciéndome juego. Se pudo de pie, casi luchando contra sus pies y lo oí jadear de nuevo cuando me lancé contra él. Me atrapó, sus fuertes brazos me envolvieron, y comencé a llorar mientras él me apretaba contra su pecho.

Este era _Edward_.

Su pecho se hinchó y sacudió al abrazarme y traté de estar más cerca. Él entendió y me levantó para que mis pies colgaran sobre el suelo y mi cuerpo se presionara más fuerte contra el suyo a la vez que nos aferrábamos el uno al otro.

Y ahora mi sangre estaba en llamas, quemando y ardiente, mientras golpeaba y se extendía por mis venas.

"Bella," respiró, y oí su agonía y alegría unidas en mi nombre.

"Has vuelto," susurré entre sollozos, con el rostro presionado contra su hombro. "Has vuelto."

Los últimos tres meses se redujeron a este momento, a este _segundo_. Todo lo que importaba era…_ahora_.

Edward se movió y mis pies tocaron el suelo de nuevo. Sus manos se movieron sobre mi cara, sus palmas en mis mejillas y apoyó su frente en la mía. Cerró los ojos y sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas. Él estaba temblado y subí las manos para cubrir las suyas, y una dulce y agonizante sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Bella."

Tragué y sorbí, volví el rostro para besarle la palma. Se quedó sin aliento cuando mis labios encontraron su piel y abrió los ojos, las negras piscinas brillaron con intensidad.

Se movió lentamente después, quitando las manos de mi cara y abriendo su chaqueta. La cerró alrededor de mí, cubriéndome de la nieve, acunándome.

Mantuvo su brazo a mí alrededor, apretándome contra él. La mano de su otro brazo estaba en mi cabello, sujetando mi cabeza mientras la apoyaba contra su pecho.

Cerré los ojos y respiré de él, y una lenta sonrisa se deslizó en mis labios.

Él estaba aquí. Él realmente estaba aquí.

El frío, el profundo dolor en los huesos que había estado conmigo desde septiembre, se había ido.

"Mentí," Edward dijo ahogadamente de repente y abrí los ojos.

Levanté la cara para ver la suya. La alegría de hace pocos minutos había desaparecido de sus ojos, ahora, sólo hacía eco en los bordes. En cambio el dolor estaba allí, nítido y vibrante mientras me miraba.

"Te mentí cuando dije…,"

Rápidamente puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Sssh, no ahora."

Parpadeó un par de veces.

"Más tarde," dije y asintió lentamente. Algunos copos de nieve cayeron sobre mi cara alzada y los apartó.

"Deberías ir adentro," dijo.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho.

"Sólo si también entras."

Sentí el movimiento de su barbilla al asentir por encima de mi cabeza y sonreí.

Poco a poco se desenrolló y deslizó la mano hacia abajo por mi brazo, manteniendo el contacto hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. Después sonrió suavemente y me llevó con él, caminado hacia atrás, hacia el bosque. Me pregunté porque hasta que vi una mochila gris oscuro apoyada a los pies de un árbol.

Sus ojos nunca me dejaron cuando la tomó y se la echó al hombro. Luego apreté su mano y lo llevé de regreso a la casa.

Estaba muy contenta de haber decidido encender el fuego. Ya estaba oscuro y la habitación estaba cálida, bañada por el reconfortante resplandor de las llamas. Nos quedamos de pie, cogidos de las manos, sin poder quitar los ojos del otro. La atmosfera estaba cargada, zumbando con anticipación y esperanza. Acerqué a Edward al sofá, pero vaciló.

"Estoy mojado," dijo bajito.

"Oh," Por supuesto que lo estaba.

"Y tú también," sonrió débilmente.

Bajé la mirada hacia mí y noté que tenía razón. Estúpida nieve.

Realmente no me importaba. No quería dejarlo ir y cambiarme, pero ahora que lo había mencionado mi piel se puso de gallina. Comencé a temblar y supe que eso le molestaría.

"Yo ya vuelvo," dije firmemente y asintió.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte," dijo.

Apreté su mano. Me devolvió el apretón. Luego apreté otra vez. Y fui yo quien se soltó primero.

Él estaba muy helado. La lluvia y la nieve habían enfriado su piel hasta temperaturas árticas y cuando salí de la habitación ya estaba planeando. Tomé la manta afgana del respaldo del sofá y me desvié rápidamente a la sala de lavandería. Tiré la manta en la secadora y la encendí – esperaba que no estuviera mucho allí como para que se achicara.

Luego volé al subir las escaleras y me desvestí, tomando unos cómodos pantalones de sudor viejos y un suéter cálido.

Tenía un brazo y la cabeza metida en el suéter y una pierna en los pantalones, mientras de cierto modo me tropezaba y saltaba por la habitación, tratando de meter la otra pierna en el agujero. Caí contra el escritorio y mi reproductor de CD se estrelló en el suelo.

"¿Bella?" Oí la voz ansiosa de Edward y sonreí.

"¡Estoy bien!" Grité de vuelta mientras mi cabeza finalmente se asomaba por el orificio del cuello y tiraba de la otra pierna.

Mi cabello estaba húmedo, pero no iba a perder tiempo secándolo ahora. Abrí la puerta y me apresuré en bajar las escaleras.

En el lavadero saqué la manta afgana y la sostuve contra mi mejilla. Mmm, calentito. Después me tropecé con ella mientras iba de vuelta a la casa.

Edward todavía estaba de pie, donde lo había dejado frente al fuego, pero noté que se había cambiado de ropa, por lo que las sostenía frente al fuego en un gesto tan humano…y mi corazón se apretó.

A Edward le gustaba el calor…

Dejó caer las manos y sonrió tímidamente mientras caminaba hacia él, mis ojos se fijaron en los jeans y en el suéter negro con las mangas empujadas hacia arriba revelando los esculpidos músculos de sus antebrazos.

Y tenía los pies descalzos.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mochila apoyada contra la mesa de café.

"Es un apoyo realmente. Se ve sospechoso si viajo sin equipaje, pero ahora se ha vuelto de utilidad."

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

Ahora no estaba encorvado y no se veía perdido o roto, pero sus ojos todavía estaban inundados con la perdida, el remordimiento y la incertidumbre.

Me volví hacia el sofá y me senté a un extremo, acomodándome en la esquina. Tiré de la mano de Edward, dejando en claro que quería que viniera y se acurrucase conmigo.

Parecía vacilante, sus ojos preguntaban _¿en serio?_ Luego sacudió la cabeza y me soltó la mano. Mi corazón reaccionó y él lo escuchó.

"Yo quiero," dijo rápidamente. "Pero,…Bella, no creo que…," pasó ambas manos a través de su cabello y arrugó el rostro. "Yo estaba equivocado. Y lo siento tanto que ni siquiera puedo decirlo."

Mordí mi labio, tratando de detener las lágrimas frescas que amenazaban.

"¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?" Pregunté bajito.

Hubo un momento de quietud, y entonces vino. Se sentó a mi lado, dejándome un pequeño espacio, y se inclinó hacia delante. Apoyó los codos en los muslos, puso la cabeza entre las manos y sus palabras brotaron tan rápido que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

"No sabía qué hacer, todo se veía tan desesperanzado. Y pensé que si me iba, entonces tú estarías a salvo…de mí, y del peligro en el que te ponía cada vez que estábamos juntos." Apartó las manos y el dolor en su rostro era áspero, crudo y desgarrador.

"Creí que mentir sería la única forma en que me dejarías ir, si creías que ya no te quería más…,"

Su voz se quebró en esas últimas palabras y tenía el rostro arrugado. En lo profundo de mi pecho mi corazón se astilló y rompió.

"Edward, no…,"

Sacudió la cabeza pidiéndome que lo dejara continuar.

"A pesar de mis intensiones, fui arrogante y cruel. No voy a pedirte perdón, lo que hice fue imperdonable, pero si me lo permites voy a pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de…,"

"Edward." Ahora yo lo _iba_ a cortar.

Sus manos estaban en puños apretados en las rodillas, con los nudillos tensos contra la piel, y tomé una. No abriría los dedos pero la tomé de todos modos. Me estaba mirando, angustiado y con incertidumbre y pasé el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, tratando de clamarlo. Se había golpeado lo suficiente.

"Edward, te diré lo que entiendo y mi dirás si estoy mal…sacrificaste tu propia felicidad, tu propia _vida_ en realidad, para mantenerme a salvo. Porque me amas."

Él estaba completamente perdido. Se me quedó mirando, confundido, sorprendido, como si no hubiera entendido lo que había dicho.

Después asintió.

"Yo siempre te he amado," susurró y sonreí.

"Lo sé. Y yo te amo."

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios pero su cuerpo, su puño, se quedó rígido.

"Me lo dijiste una vez, en la cafetería, que te harías daño a ti mismo para no hacerme daño a mí."

"¿Recuerdas eso?"

Asentí y sentí su puño aflojar. Le di a su mano un alentador apretón y poco a poco entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

"Y sé que siempre me has amado porque me lo decías todos los días que estuvimos juntos, y no solo con palabras."

"Pero creíste la mentira," susurró. "La creíste con tanta facilidad. Podía verlo en tu rostro, quebranté tu fe en mí, y en ti misma. Lo pude ver, lo podía escuchar en tus latidos." Su voz vaciló y apreté su mano de nuevo, sosteniéndola con fuerza. "Y cuando me alejé tú me llamabas…podía oírte…,"

Me soltó y enterró la cabeza en sus manos. Estaba temblando de nuevo.

"Era como si toda la luz y aire hubieran sido succionados del mundo y reemplazados con puro dolor." Alargué la mano y tomé las suyas entre las mías.

"Edward, detente." Se volvió a mirarme bruscamente. "Rompió mi corazón, pero recordé la verdad, y ahora _lo entiendo_."

Era tan importante que él comprendiera eso.

"No me gustó lo que hiciste, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste."

Continuó mirándome, buscando. Solté una de sus manos y llevé los dedos a su cara. Tracé las sombras bajo sus ojos.

"Y entiendo exactamente lo que eso te hizo a ti, porque sé que fue lo que me hizo a mí."

Arrugó el rostro de nuevo.

"Pero regresaste," susurré, sonriendo.

"Te hice daño."

"Te lo hiciste a ti, también."

"Bella, he vuelto, pero…," abrió los ojos, estaban viéndome con cuidado de nuevo, aprensivos y ansiosos.

"¿Todavía me quieres contigo?"

Ahora él estaba borroso a través de mis lágrimas y quité la humedad rápidamente.

"Sí."

"Bella." Edward exhaló bruscamente y luego me llevó a su regazo. Pasé la manta por encima de nosotros, todavía estaba caliente por la secadora, y la comprimí a nuestro alrededor a la vez que lo apretaba contra mí.

Su cuerpo se estremeció un poco al tocarme y se tensó. Después, finalmente se soltó y se fundió conmigo. Me puso más cerca, sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor, con la cabeza hundida en el hueco de mi cuello mientras le daba el calor de mi cuerpo.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y usé hasta la última gota de mi fuerza, abrazándolo hasta que los músculos de mis brazos quemaron. Y aun así no lo dejé ir.

Nos quedamos así, cálidos y en silencio bajo la manta, mirando las llamas bailar y entrelazarse. La respiración de Edward era lenta, ahora con ritmo tranquilo y firme. A veces, frotaba las manos por mi espalda y brazos. Sus dedos acariciaban mis mejillas, tocaron mi mandíbula y se arrastraron por mi cuello – como si me estuviera descubriendo de nuevo. O quizás solamente se estaba asegurando de que realmente estaba aquí.

Mientras yo lo seguía con mis ojos, tomando cada detalle. Cada línea y ángulo de su hermoso rostro. La curva de sus labios. Como el cabello se le rizaba alrededor de su oreja y levantaba un poco en su nuca. Las venas de débil azul dentro de sus antebrazos. Todas esas pequeñas cosas que eran tan familiares, pero que parecían tan nuevas.

Las uñas de su mano derecha estaban descascaradas y rotas, y me pregunté como había ocurrido si sus uñas era como el acero. Mis pensamientos flotaron hacia Victoria y a lo que ocurrió bajo el mar en los acantilados. Me sentí tensar y deseché la idea rápidamente.

Después de un rato los dedos de Edward tocaron suavemente el medallón en mi pecho. Lo tocó, trazando cuidadosamente con el dedo índice la curva del ala del cisne.

"Es hermoso," susurré. "Gracias."

Negó con la cabeza un poco, desestimando mis agradecimientos. Luego alzó la cara. En ese ángulo, a la luz del fuego, las sombras púrpuras bajo sus ojos se veían más oscuras y profundas. Y el dolor seguía resonando.

"No tengo ningún derecho de venir aquí y pedirte que me tomes de vuelta." Susurró. "Sé eso. Estaba de pie en el bosque, tratando de armarme de valor para llamar, y después cuando abriste la puerta…estaba seguro que me ibas a enviar lejos, estaba esperando eso, no era más de lo que mecía, pero cuando vi esto…,"

Sus ojos se fueron hacia el medallón y luego de vuelta a mí. Y ahora estaba sonriendo, y el asombro en sus ojos era hermoso de ver.

"¿Cómo?"

Sonreí también. "El árbol de Navidad era demasiado grande y atravesó el techo. Todos los regalos de mi cumpleaños cayeron al suelo."

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

"Pero esto quedó escondido detrás del armario," dije, tocando el medallón. "Lo encontré unas dos semanas más tarde."

Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se estrecharon al observar su dedo jugar sobre el cisne.

"Lo diseñaste para mí."

"Para tú cumpleaños," susurró.

"Pero yo dije que no quería regalos. Lo siento."

Sus ojos volvieron a los míos y se quedaron allí, perplejos.

"¿Por qué te arrepientes?"

"Porque yo no lo entendía."

Aún estaba confundido y respiré hondo, lista a explicar.

"Tú querías darme cosas porque me amas, y eres generoso, amable, y eso es parte de lo que eres. Pero no entendía eso. Estaba demasiada ocupada pensando que no era lo suficientemente buena." Bajé los ojos. "Hice todo por mí. Y no te permití ser tú."

Sus dedos fueron desde el cisne a mi barbilla y me levantó la cara. Algunas lágrimas silenciosas habían caído y las apartó.

"No llores." Su voz era tan suave, preocupada. "Quería que el medallón te hiciera feliz."

"Lo hizo," sorbí, y ahora yo hundí la cabeza contra _su_ cuello y comencé a llorar. "Lo hace."

Pronto la piel de Edward estuvo mojada con mis lágrimas y mis palabras salieron igual como lo había hecho él antes. Sus manos frotaban lentamente mi espalda mientras sollozaba.

"Y lo que pusiste en el interior…estabas _dándote_ a mí… _Todo_ de ti, humano, vampiro…y cortaste un pedazo de tu cabello…y no va a crecer de nuevo…es, es perfecto, lo amé. Gracias."

"De nada." Podía oír su sonrisa.

Me aparté, pasándome la manga por la cara. Después me estiré para desabrochar el medallón de mi cuello.

"Lo he usado desde que lo encontré. Pero ahora me de verdad me gustaría que _tú _me lo pusieras."

Sus ojos se iluminaron y pude ver que mi petición lo había afectado. Asintió y tomó el medallón de mi mano. Lo estudió por un momento, lo abrió y miró dentro. Después sonrió nuevamente al cerrarlo.

Levantó la cadena y sostuve mi cabello mientras sus manos pasaban alrededor de mi cuello. Un segundo después sentí sus dedos arrastrarse sobre mi piel al a vez que movía las manos sobre mi cuello y hombros. Mi relicario estaba en su lugar.

Edward retrocedió un poco para ver y una expresión llena de ternura apareció en su rostro.

"Se ve hermoso en ti," dijo bajito y llevó sus ojos a los míos. "Sabía que lo haría."

Luego me atrajo de nuevo hacia él y hablé un poco más.

"Cuando encontré las otras cosas, no podía entender por qué las habías dejado allí. No tenía sentido en un primer momento, y fue entonces cuando recordé lo que habías dicho en la cafetería y lo supe. Supe que todavía me amabas."

Sus brazos se apretaron y flexionaron a mí alrededor.

"Yo siempre te he amado," susurró.

"Lo sé," susurré de vuelta. "Pero después estaba muy enojada contigo. Muy furiosa."

Lo sentí asentir.

"Así debiste haber estado. Todavía deberías estar enojada conmigo. No merezco la recepción que me has hado…," lo interrumpí rápidamente.

"No, estaba enojada porque sabía lo que habías hecho a _ti_ _mismo_, a _nosotros_. Supe entonces que no te habías ido buscando nuevas distracciones, que no estabas bailando en la fila de la Conga…,"

"¿La línea de la conga?"

"Era Año Nuevo," agité la mano restándole importancia y continué. "Traté de llamarte pero tenías desconectado el teléfono y eso me enfureció aún más."

Me senté con la espalda recta, tomé el rostro de Edward entre mis manos, miré sus ojos e incluso yo estaba sorprendida de lo firme que sonó mi voz.

"La próxima vez que haya un problema, hablas conmigo, ¿está bien? No tengo cuatro años, no necesito que tomes las decisiones por mí. Estamos juntos en esto, Edward. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Asintió con entusiasmo.

"Juntos," repitió mis palabras.

Aparté las manos de su rostro pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos mientras hablaba y su voz estaba llena de convicción.

"Nunca te dejaré de nuevo," dijo. "Fui un tonto al pensar que podía. Incluso si fueras a cambiar de opinión y me enviaras lejos…me iría, pero nunca estaría lejos." Sus largos dedos se acercaron a acariciar mi rostro. "No puedo estar sin ti, Bella, eres todo lo que hay para mí. Tú eres todo."

Una primera lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, luego otra.

"He estado buscándote," dije en voz baja.

Arrugó el rostro.

"¿Buscándome?"

Asentí y noté que me estaba mordiendo el labio. Luego, la expresión de Edward se fundió con una sonrisa de felicidad y sorpresa, haciendo que mi corazón diera volteretas en mi pecho.

"¿Estabas tratando de encontrarme?"

¿Por qué sonaba tan sorprendido?

"Sí. Sabía que debíamos estar juntos, pero también sabía lo mucho que estarías sufriendo, y tenía que parar eso."

Exhaló fuertemente y me acercó a él.

"Realmente no te merezco," murmuró y sentí sus labios contra la curva de mi oreja. Me incliné hacia él, dejando que mi corazón cantara con su cercanía, con tu tacto.

"¿Dónde buscaste?" Susurró y dejé salir un suspiro exagerado.

"En todas partes."

Y de pronto la compuesta, cómoda y comprensiva Bella fue un lloroso desastre. El dolor de los últimos tres meses finalmente encontró un alivio en el único lugar que podía…los brazos de Edward.

Me acurruqué contra él y dejé salir todo mientras me abrazaba.

Toda la tristeza, miedo y frustración.

La rabia.

El agotamiento de la búsqueda, la agonía de los callejones sin salida y de los cuasi accidentes.

Todo quedó en zonas oscuras y húmedas en el suéter de Edward.

Me acarició el cabello, besó mi frente. Hizo relajantes sonidos de sssh y me meció suavemente. A veces murmuraba que lo sentía, otras veces susurraba que me amaba. Me aferré a él, y finalmente, mientras las lágrimas se desaceleraban, alcé la cabeza y miré sus ojos.

"Te extrañé."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Edward. "También te extrañé."

Su pulgar limpió lo último que quedaba de humedad en mis mejillas.

"Pero sé que yo también era parte del problema," sorbí.

"¿Tú?"

"Yo." Me senté algo más erguida para poder observarlo bien. "Me dejé a mi misma en el proceso."

Edward estrechó los ojos.

"Creo que no entiendo."

"Realmente no te escuchaba. No entendía lo que necesitabas."

"¿Lo que necesitaba? Bella, _tú_ eres lo que necesitaba…lo que _necesito_."

Se veía aun más confundido y me di cuenta que no le estaba dando mucho sentido.

"Está bien. Um, a veces tú me tratabas como un niño de cuatro años, pero a veces yo me comportaba como de cuatro."

Observé la respuesta de Edward.

Arqueó levemente una ceja y comencé a morderme el labio.

"Siempre habías estado tan preocupado cuando estábamos juntos, preocupado por herirme, y yo siempre estaba tan desesperada por mostrarte que _no me_ alarmaba, pero en vez, probablemente yo parecía contraproducente. Como si de verdad no pudiera comprender la situación."

La ceja se arqueó un poco más arriba y tomé una respiración profunda.

"Edward, comprendo que eres muy peligroso. Podrías romper mis huesos, me podrás drenar. Me dijiste esas cosas y yo solo las dejé pasar. Estaba tratando de hacerte ver que no importaba."

"Bella, yo…,"

Alcé una mano para detenerlo. Cerró los labios y asintió.

"Conozco los riegos, pero también confío en ti, y has probado mi confianza, una y otra vez. Digo que no me harás daño, no porque no lo entienda, si no porque confío en que no lo harás."

Edward se me quedó mirando con cuidado al tiempo en que levanté su mano derecha, le di la vuelta y besé su palma. Contuvo la respiración y luego suavemente tomó mi mano y la llevó a su cara, inhalando profundamente en mi muñeca. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"El ardor nunca ha sido menos importante, o mejor recibido," dijo y abrió los ojos. "Me dice que realmente estás aquí, conmigo." Besó mi muñeca y después me envolvió con sus brazos.

Sonrió y quitó el cabello sobre mi hombro. Después sus ojos fueron hacia la ventana.

"Charlie viene," dije.

"¡Charlie!" Me había olvidado completamente de mi papá. ¿No debería estar en casa desde antes? ¿Qué tan tarde era?

Lentamente, con un beso en mi frente, Edward se desenredó de mí y se levantó.

"Y no debería estar aquí cuando llegue," dijo bajito.

"¡No! ¿No te vas?" El pánico se apoderó de mí con tanta fuerza que alcé la cabeza al pararme.

"Ssh," acunó mi rostro con su mano. "No voy a estar lejos."

"No quiero que te vayas."

"Yo tampoco." Sonrió y sus ojos fueron al techo y luego hacia mí. "¿Puedo esperar en tu habitación?"

Asentí con impaciencia. "Sí."

Sonrió ampliamente, y luego ambos nos volvimos a la venta mientras los faros iluminaban la sala. Edward tomó su mochila y tomó mi mano.

"Estaré arriba," susurró y desapareció justo cuando Charlie abría la puerta. Me dirigí a la cocina, preguntándome que podría juntar por la cena.

"¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?"

Rodé los ojos al oírlo colgar su pistola. "Sí, soy yo, papá." ¿Quién más?

"Siento llegar tarde. ¿Viste mi nota?"

¿Nota?

En el tazón de la fruta, afirmada con un plátano, estaba un tozo de papel con la escritura de Charlie.

…_Trabajo hasta tarde, llego a casa cerca de las 7:30. Llevaré pizza._

La tomé rápida y metí en el bolsillo, aliviada mientras el olor de la Especial de Tomate entraba a la cocina.

"Sí, solo estaba poniendo los platos."

Puso la caja de pizza en la mesa.

"¿Cómo estuvo Jacksonville?"

"Bueno, bien. Mamá dice hola."

"Oh, mm. ¿Hiciste fuego?"

"Sí, solo para variar."

"Se calentó bastante bien."

"Sí."

Nos sentamos y comimos. Le pregunté sobre su fin de semana y él me contó de su maratón de deportes con Billy. Sonreí y asentí.

Luego caímos en el habitual y cómodo silencio. Sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba, muy consciente del vampiro que estaba en el piso de arriba.

"Parece que has estado llorado," Charlie dijo de pronto.

"Solo leí un libro triste."

"Oh," asintió y s limpió la boca con la servilleta. "Bueno, es lunes…,"

No dijo más pero ya sabía que la noche del lunes significaba noche del Canal de Pesca.

Se apartó de la mesa y llevó los platos al fregadero.

Pizza significaba que básicamente no había mucho que lavar y me tomó solo un minuto lavar y secar y para Charlie sintonizar el canal de pesca por lo que estaba arriba antes de que llegase el cebo al agua.

Estaba oscuro mi cuarto y al principio no podía verlo, pero luego noté el movimiento de la mecedora.

"Estoy aquí," dijo bajito.

Me acerqué a él y abrió los brazos. Subí a su regazo y me acurruqué – mi lugar favorito para estar. Recordé aquella primera mañana, cuando se había quedado.

Sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor mientras nos mecía a ambos y sentí sus labios presionar suavemente el tope de mi cabeza. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro que sonó casi satisfecho.

"Tendré que hablar con tu padre en algún momento." La satisfacción dio paso a la resignación.

"Supongo que sí." Esa no sería una conversación que esperaba tener. Tendría que preparar a Charlie para eso, allanar el camino un poco.

"Y creo que el reproductor de CD está más allá de ser reparado." Miré sobre su hombro y vi que estaba detrás de la mesa. La tapa estaba rota y tenía una grieta a lo largo de la unión del lado. "Lo intenté, pero no va a funcionar," dijo y me encogí de hombros, acercándome más a él. No lo había usado desde que él se había ido.

"No importa," murmuré. "No lo he usado en meses."

Sentí sus dedos bajo mi barbilla, levantando con suavidad mi rostro para poder verme. Me estudió por un momento y vi comprensión en sus ojos.

Me acomodé de nuevo contra él.

"Todavía hay cosas de las que debemos hablar," Edward susurró.

"Lo sé. Hay mucho que tengo que decirte. Y tengo preguntas."

"También tengo cosas que decirte," dijo Edward. "Y preguntas."

Su mano estaba apoyada en mi rodilla y le dio un suave apretón.

"Pero no tenemos que hacerlo todo ahora," dijo. "Nosotros tenemos un montón de tiempo."

Dijo _nosotros_. _Nosotros_ tenemos un montón de tiempo.

Mi corazón bailó un poco.

"A menos que _quieras_ hablar ahora," dijo.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme cansada, pero todavía no estaba lista para dormir.

"Cuéntame de tu familia."

"Mi familia," suspiró y meneó la cabeza, sonriendo. "Mi familia va a estar eufórica y aliviada cuando les hable de esto."

Me eché a reír.

"Me sorprende que no hayamos oído de Alice ya," dije. "¿Dónde está? ¿Están todos juntos?"

De verdad extrañaba mucho a mi amiga. Los extrañaba a todos y esperaba poder verlos pronto.

"Me sorprende también. Tal vez Alice nos está dando un poco de espacio. A pesar de que nunca ha sido su estilo."

"No," reí de nuevo. "No es su estilo."

Edward sonrió y pasó los dedos a lo largo de mi mandíbula. La punta de su pulgar acarició suavemente mi labio inferior.

"Es tan maravilloso verte sonreír y escuchar tu risa…no tienes idea." Luego movió las manos para tomar las mías. "Pero para responder tu pregunta, mi familia ahora está toda junta en Ithaca. Carlisle y Esme ha estado allí desde que salieron de Forks, pero Rosalie y Emmett estuvieron en Europa por un tiempo y Alice y Jasper pasó algo de tiempo en Canadá."

Canadá.

Eso explicaría la dirección en el extranjero para la revista Vogue.

Acaricié su mano, sintiendo sus nudillos bajo la suavidad de su piel. Pasé un dedo por el áspero borde su sus uñas rotas. Vi como curvaba un poco los dedos, metiéndolos debajo de su palma, lejos de la vista.

Alcé el rostro y él me estaba mirando, de nuevo con cautelosos ojos.

"Volví la semana pasada," dijo en voz baja. "He estado persiguiendo a Victoria desde que te dejé. Yo fui quien te envió a Jacksonville."

Ahora se vería nervioso, observando mi reacción, así que sonreí.

"Lo sé."

Ahora él estaba sorprendido.

"Jacob te lo dijo." No era una pregunta y había un tono en su voz.

"No exactamente. Lo deduje cuando vi las vendas de Seth."

Un latido de silencio.

"¿Por el vendaje?"

"Reconocí tu estilo."

Otro latido.

"¿Tengo un estilo?"

"Lo tienes. Y después obligué a Jake a que me contara lo que había pasado."

"Oh." No estaba segura si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado. "Iba a decírtelo yo mismo."

Pasé los dedos sobre el pliegue que se había formado entre sus cejas, alisándolo.

"Lo acabas de hacer." Sonreí de nuevo y se relajó un poco.

"Y gracias. Por salvarme. Una vez más."

"El placer es mío, dijo."

Lo estudié por un momento. El recuerdo de aquella vacía victoria se reflejó en sus ojos y recordé lo que Jake me había dicho.

"Pero no fue un placer, ¿verdad?"

Se me quedó mirando por un momento, después negó. "No. Quiero decir, sí, la quería muerta, me alegré de hacerlo cuando lo hice, pero después…," Apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos. "Después de que te dejé en septiembre comencé a seguir a Victoria. Nunca había perseguido antes, no era muy bueno, y fui detrás de algunas pistas falsas. Me sentí miserable pero creía que al menos tenía una participación en tu vida, incluso si no lo sabías. Pero luego, cuando comprendí ella que había vuelto aquí…,"

Dejó de hablar. Con la cabeza inclinada y el cuerpo tenso. Sentí un temblor recorrerlo y de inmediato apretó su abrazo. Apoyó la cabeza contra mi hombro. Obviamente, había algo allí, pero tenía la sensación de que no estaba listo para hablar de ello. No todavía. Eso estaba bien, teníamos tiempo, llegaríamos a eso un día.

Después de momento alzó la cabeza y siguió hablando.

"Insistí en que fueras a Jacksonville, no te quería en ningún lugar cerca a Victoria, y…le pedí a Alice que fuera también. Te observó, por si acaso. Le hice prometer que no te contactara."

Me miró con cuidado, con la mandíbula tensa, pero solo asentí. Era lo que pensaba. Se relajó un poco y continuó cuando vio que no estaba molesta por esta nueva revelación.

"Después de que Victoria estuviera muerta, y que estabas a salvo, toda mi participación en tu vida se había ido. Comprendí que realmente era un adiós."

Ahora su voz sonaba triste, muy lejana, era como si se hubiera perdido de nuevo. Apreté los brazos alrededor de él, dejándole saber que estaba aquí. Tomó aliento y cuando habló, su voz era más fuerte.

"Después de dejar Forks de nuevo, reservé un vuelo desde Seattle a Chicago. Iba a atar algunos cabos sueltos allí y luego desaparecería. Me senté en la sala del aeropuerto, mi vuelo estaba todavía a horas de distancia, pero no tenía nada más que hacer." Se encogió de hombros como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

"Desde septiembre había estado luchando con la imperiosa necesidad de volver a ti, pero mientras estaba sentado y esperaba mi vuelo, no sabía si realmente podía seguir adelante con mi plan. Cuanto más tiempo esperaba…," se calló y me incliné para dejar un beso bajo su oreja. Sonrió un poco.

"Cancelé el vuelo a Chicago y decidí ir directamente a Canadá…allí hay una densa área de un remoto bosque y tenía la intensión de habitar por las próximas décadas."

"Oh, Edward." Acaricié su nuca con los dedos. Sabía que le gustaba eso y sonreí cuando suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"Reservé un nuevo vuelo, que era mucho más temprano y pensé que era algo bueno, no había que esperar. Me forcé a mi mismo a subir al avión, incluso me llevé a mi asiento, pero justo antes de cerrar las puertas, supe que no había manera de que te dejara de forma permanente. Solo el pensamiento me traía dolor físico y real." Hizo una pausa. "Así que me paré y me dirigí a la azafata y le dije que tenía que bajar."

Su última frase fue tan sencilla y realista, que me hizo reír, y eso lo dejó perplejo.

"¿Así nada más?" Dije. "Solo te levantaste y dijiste que tenías que dejar el avión."

Y ahora el estado de ánimo de Edward se aligeró. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y comenzó a reír.

"Así mismo," dijo.

"¿Y ella te dejó salir?"

"Después de un momento de indecisión, sí."

"¿La deslumbraste?"

"No," rió. "Le di mi mirada de vampiro. Tú sabes, esa que no funciona en ti."

Reí de nuevo. "Oh, esa."

"Sí," me acarició con su nariz. Su voz salió ahogada cuando habló.

"Cuando bajé del avión, comencé a correr. Y no me detuve hasta que llegué aquí."

Mi corazón dio una voltereta hacia atrás.

Él corrió. Corrió de vuelta a través de la lluvia y la nieve.

Y no había ido a Yellowknife, no había recibido mi mensaje.

Él iba a volver de todos modos.

Eso hizo que todo pareciera más dulce, de alguna manera.

"Al perecer hemos estado tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta del uno al otro," dije bajito y sonrió.

"Pero todavía no me has dicho como me buscaste."

Rodé los ojos. "¿Por dónde empiezo? No lo hacías más fácil."

Hizo una mueca. "Supongo que eso fue parte de mi plan."

"Mm, el conjunto de eso de 'no existo'."

Asintió y sus ojos mostraban su pesar.

"Excepto que estabas en todas partes, Edward. Las marcas que dejaste están en el marco de mi ventana."

Alzó la cabeza y se volteó hacia la ventana.

"Y dejaste grandes agujeros debajo de la mesa de biología. Podía sentir la forma de tus dedos en la madera."

Sus ojos se abrieron a lo ancho.

"Sí, ahora sé lo que estabas haciendo en esa primera clase."

Se veía algo avergonzado.

"Y por supuesto, el medallón…" Levante la mano, lo toqué suavemente y Edward sonrió. Después tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.

"No late," dijo. "Pero te siento aquí dentro."

Las lágrimas picaron detrás de mis ojos y me mordí con fuerza el labio. Me acercó a él, quitando con un beso la única lágrima que se las había arreglado para escapar.

"¿Me contarás?" susurró.

Así que le presenté a Edward a Bella Acosadora. Comencé con la oficina de correos y la Sra Morgan, y lo reprendí por la falta de dirección de reenvío. Después fui a la falta de discreción de la Sra Morgan y de la revista Vogue devuelta. Y eso me llevó a la subscripción de regalo que le envié a Seth.

"Es probable que todavía esté en tránsito," bostecé. De pronto estaba abrumadamente cansada. "Especialmente su ella se va a mudar de nuevo."

"Bella, eres increíble." Edward estaba sonriéndome y me encogí de hombros, pero por dentro tenía una calidez que irradiaba a través de mí con aire satisfecho, haciéndome sonrojar.

"Creí que la vería venir, y que me llamaría."

"No necesariamente," dijo Edward. "Es fácil olvidar como al azar son las visiones de Alice. Ella no lo ve todo."

"¿Le pediste que no me mirara?"

Hubo un latido de silencio antes de que Edward asintiera. "Lo hice."

"Eso no detiene las visiones, sin embargo, ¿cierto?"

"No si vienen de todos modos, no."

"No ha estado viéndome activamente, ¿verdad?"

"Así es."

Asentí, comprendiendo.

"Apuesto a que ella se asomó a veces, a pesar de todo," murmuré a través de otro bostezo y Edward me dio una sonrisa irónica.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo."

Mis ojos se cerraron sin mi permiso y me obligué a abrirlos, pestañeando con fuerza.

"¿Quieres dormir ahora?" Edward preguntó y sacudí la cabeza. No quería perderme nada.

"Me quedaré. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes," susurré.

"Pero aun hay cosas que tengo que decirte. Y tengo más preguntas." Mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo y esta vez fueron más difícil de abrir.

"Está bien," concedí. "Hora de dormir para la humana." Y Edward desordenó mi cabello mientras me deslizaba de su regazo.

Llevé la bolsa de aseo y el pijama al baño. El agua caliente se sentía bien en mis músculos tensos pero no me detuve en eso. Cinco minutos después estaba de vuelta en mi habitación.

Edward todavía estaba sentado en mi mecedora, pero las colchas de la cama habían sido retiradas. Subí y me tapé con las mantas.

"¿Vas a quedarte sentado allí toda la noche?" Pregunté y Edward frunció el ceño.

"No quería asumir…,"

"Puedes asumir, Edward."

Aparté las mantas en una invitación. En realidad no lo vi moverse pero un segundo después estaba allí, tumbado a mi lado, frente a frente a la vez que ponía las tapas sobre nosotros. Edward recorrió arriba y abajo mi brazo con sus dedos. La sensación era reconfortante y tranquilizadora por lo que suspiré, hundiéndome más en la almohada.

Él me sonreí, pero podía ver en sus expresan que había anhelado este momento, al igual que yo.

Y todavía estaban las sombras bajos sus ojos.

Levanté una mano y acaricié lo púrpura debajo de sus ojos.

"Necesitas cazar."

"Estoy bien."

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Un tiempo."

Rodé los ojos. "Edward, necesitas cazar. Tu sed debe ser insoportable ahora."

"No es insoportable. Hay cosas peores."

Comprendía lo que quería decir y le di una sonrisa.

"Pero no quiero que sufras." Toqué su rostro de nuevo. "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?"

Lo pensó por un momento, con ojos entrecerrados.

"Si voy al Parque, dos horas, tal vez menos."

"Está bien, entonces. Hazlo esta noche."

"No te dejaré, Bella."

"Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esperar?"

Me escuchaba a mí misma, toda valiente y desinteresada cuando, en realidad, la idea de que me dejara, incluso por dos horas, me hacía sentir enferma.

Torció la boca, estaba luchando. Y como yo. Pero yo podía hacer esto.

"Por favor, Edward. Quiero ver tus ojos dorados de nuevo."

Ahora él rodó los ojos y comencé a reír.

"Está bien," dijo. "Pero voy a esperar a que te quedes dormida."

Asentí.

"Y estaré de vuelta antes de que despiertes."

"Sé que lo harás."

Oírme decir esas palabras al parecer lo calmó algo. Me tomó en sus brazos y cerré los ojos, dejándome atrasar por el sueño mientras Edward tarareaba mi canción de cuna.

Caramelo.

Sus ojos eran de un cálido caramelo y fueron lo primero que vi cuando desperté. Toqué su cara, las sombras moradas se habían ido, su piel tenía el débil rubor de un vampiro bien alimentado.

Y pensar que todavía podía el débil eco de su pesar, estaba sonriendo.

Tan hermoso.

Devolví la sonrisa.

Estaba acostado, de lado encima de las mantas, y sus manos estaban unidas entre su cara y la almohada, como si también hubiera estado durmiendo.

Sacó una de sus manos de debajo de su mejilla y la acercó a mí, quitando el cabello sobre mi hombro, alejando lo de mi cara. Con el dorso de sus dedos suavemente acarició mi mejilla, a lo largo de mi mandíbula y hasta el cuello. Sus ojos siguieron a sus dedos y vi una suave sonrisa jugar en la comisura de sus labios.

"Tan hermosa," le oí susurrar, casi para sí mismo.

Su toque era como electricidad en mi piel y el calor comenzó a zumbar a través de mí cuerpo. No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo.

La mano de Edward se movió por sobre mi hombros y brazo, con los ojos siguiéndola. Fue a mi cintura y se detuvo por un momento, en el borde e inseguro, antes de apoyar vacilante la mano en la curva de allí. Él encajaba a la perfección y sonreí. Sus largos dedos dieron un suave apretón.

Después sus ojos volvieron sobre su camino, recorriéndolo todo, subiendo por mi cuerpo, por mi pecho y hombros hasta mi garganta y luego se detuvo en mis labios. Sus ojos se quedaron allí.

Los propios labios de Edward se abrieron, solo un poco, y la punta de su lengua dio un lento barrido, tal vez inconscientemente, sobre su labio inferior. Después, sus ojos volvieron a los míos, y pude ver que pedía mi permiso. Mi corazón estaba solo a uno o dos latidos de explotar y me incliné al mismo tiempo que él.

Su nariz tocó la mía, acariciándola, suavemente empujando a medida que se acercaba, dejándome saber su intención. Podía oler el dulce aroma de su aliento sobre mí mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos.

Y entonces los labios de Edward rozaron los míos.

Solo una vez.

Y fuer suave, y tierno, y…_placentero_.

Estábamos en casa.

Edward se alejó, con ojos brillantes y sabía que yo tenía una ridícula sonrisa en mi cara. Luego sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en mis labios y se acercó de nuevo.

Pasé los dedos por su cabello mientras sus brazos lentamente me acercaban a él. Y no pude evitar mi gemido cuando sus labios capturaron los míos una vez más.

Y ahora el mundo, todo, se había ido. Y estaba cayendo, indefensa y perdida, en el exquisito toque de los labios de este hombre.

Se entregó en ese beso…todo era anhelo ya mor, esperanza y promesas mientras sus manos me apretaban contra él. Mis labios le respondieron, diciéndole que lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado y que siempre lo amaría.

Y en respuesta su abrazó se apretó y sus labios se volvieron más urgentes. Me envolví en torno a él, el calor cada vez más extendido dentro de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi piel hormigueara. Me estaba preparando para el momento en que fuera demasiado y que Edward me alejara, pero no lo hizo.

Sus labios siguieron moviéndose y amoldándose con lo mío, y yo tuve que alejarme primero. Por aire.

"Te amo," suspiró.

"También te amo," jadeé y tocó mi frente con la suya y esperamos mientras nuestra respiración se calmaba.

"¿Buenos días?" dije tímidamente después de un rato y Edward sonrió. Con una hermosa y plena sonrisa que era completamente abrumadora.

"Buenos días," susurró y besó mi frente.

Me estiré y vi que sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo brevemente. Hubo un tiempo en que habría pensado que me lo estaba imaginado, pero ahora sabía que era diferente. Y así lo reconoció mi cuerpo, el rubor que se desencadenó sobre mi era la prueba.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" pregunté.

Edward rodó sobre su espalda y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.

"No sé. Estoy feliz aquí, pero, ¿no tienes que ir a la escuela?"

"Argh." Tiré los brazos por encima de mi cara. ¿Escuela? ¿De verdad? Me parecía muy insignificante en estos momentos.

Edward rió y quitó con suavidad mis manos.

"Por favor, no arruines la vista," murmuró. "¿Qué _quieres_ hacer hoy?"

"Quedarme aquí contigo."

"Mm, suena bien. ¿Y mañana también?"

"Sip."

"¿Y al día siguiente? ¿Y el día después de eso?"

"Sí y sí."

Se puso de lado de nuevo y entrelazó los dedos con los míos.

"¿Y cuando Charlie lesiva una llamada desde la escuela sobre tu persistente falta de asistencia?"

Entrecerré los ojos.

"¿Te crees muy inteligente, no?"

Negó. "Solía creer que sí. Pero después te conocí."

"Hmph." Alcé las manos y me froté la cara.

Escuela.

Sabía que tenía que volver en algún momento, pero no hoy. Y aún no sabía cuáles eran los plantes de Edward. Sabía que se iba a quedar, ¿pero volvería también a la escuela?

"Todavía no estoy preparada pata la realidad," dije, pero me senté. "¿Charlie se fue?"

"Hace unos quince minutos."

Asentí. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Diez para las ocho."

Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

"No voy," murmuré y me acurruqué contra él. "Hoy es un día especial."

"Sí, lo es," dijo bajito.

"Y es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando. Un vampiro que conocí me dijo eso una vez."

"Ese vampiro obviamente era una mala influencia para ti."

"Mm, completamente."

Rió y pasó un brazo a mí alrededor, abrazándome.

"¿Qué le dirás a Charlie?"

Mm, no me gustaba mentirle a mi padre, y sentía como si estuviera haciendo mucho eso.

"Le diré que estoy cansada por el viaje a Jacksonville y que necesitaba un día para recuperarme. No es completamente una mentira."

Edward asintió, justo cuando mi estómago decidió entrar en el acto.

Se sentó.

"Te haré el desayuno, si quieres tomarte algo de tiempo humano."

Estaba feliz en donde estaba, pero probablemente tenía razón – necesitaba un momento humano. Y tenía hambre.

"Está bien." Hice un puchero y tocó mi labio con un dedo.

"¿Todavía te gustan las pop tarts?"

Asentí. Me besó y se fue.

El ánimo parecía muy diferente esta mañana. Más ligero, más feliz. La pesadez de ayer había decaído. Sin embargo no era estúpida. Sabía que todavía había un montón de cosas que repasar y hablar. Y sabía que nunca olvidaríamos el dolor de los últimos tres meses, pero esperaba que pudiéramos basarnos en el ahora, y hacer que funciones para nosotros de alguna manera. Cogí mi ropa y me fui al baño. En la planta baja podía oír el abrir de una puerta del armario y sonreí. Mi vampiro me estaba preparando el desayuno.

Justo diez minutos más tarde estaba vestida y bajaba las escaleras. Como bajaba el último escalón me distraje con el olor a humo y el sonido del timbre de mi teléfono.

Me desvié rápidamente a la sala de estar donde mi celular seguía en la mesa de café, pero me tranquilicé cuando lo tomé.

Una llamada perdida.

Callum.

Gemí y lo puse sobre la mesa, tendría que esperar. Quería contarle a Edward de Callum antes de contarle a Callum sobre Edward.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la cocina, donde una nube de humo estaba flotando.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Creo que lo puse muy alto," Edward estaba mirando los restos quemados y ennegrecidos de mi desayuno en el fregadero. Parecía que las pop tarts lo habían ofendido personalmente.

"Oh." Me tapé la boca, tratando de no reírme.

"Eran las ultimas, lo siento," dijo. "Podría hervir un huevo, creo que puedo manejar eso."

Ahora me reía más fuerte y lo empujé a un lado con mi cadera. Captó la idea y se hizo a un lado.

"Yo lo haré," dije. "Tú siéntate."

Pero no se sentó. Primero se apoyó en el mostrador mientras rompía y batía unos huevos en un bol. Porque hoy tenía hambre, mucha hambre, y yo quería un omelet con queso. Después se levantó pata sentarse en el mostrador junto a mí.

"¿Era muy importante? ¿La llamada?" Preguntó.

"Um, era Callum. Es un amigo de la escuela," dije. "Te contaré de él más tarde." Después de comer.

Vertí la mezcla en el sartén y Edward tomó la espátula del bastidor de utensilios.

"Déjame," dijo. Deslizó la espátula bajo la tortilla sin problemas y luego la arrojó en un movimiento muy rápido que no vi que sucediera. Vi el omelet, sin embargo. Fue hacia el techo, dio tres vueltas, antes de caer, perfectamente centrada, en el sartén.

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

"Viéndote a ti."

Sonrió, con ojos brillantes.

"¿Observándome? Yo no puedo hacer…_eso_." Giré un dedo en el aire y luego señalé el sartén donde mi desayuno, se cocinaba por el otro lado.

Y traté de pensar en cuando le había enseñado a cocinar un omelet.

"No recuerdo…,"

"Pasado agosto. Íbamos a ir al prado y te obligué a comer un gran desayuno antes de que camináramos por el bosque."

"Oh, cierto," sonreí. Recordaba la caminata, el prado y el antecesor argumento de que comiera suficiente. No recordaba especialmente la tortilla.

"Pero no la había volteado así."

"No. Pero el principio básico estaba allí. Solo construí sobre eso."

"Solo estas presumiendo, querrás decir."

Se encogió de hombros y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Estoy tratando de compensar la debacle de las pop tarts."

"¿Impresionándome con acrobacias aéreas de omelet?"

Asintió, sonriendo, y el cabello le cayó sobre los ojos.

"¿Funcionó?"

Negué y reí mientras el alejaba los mechones.

"¿Así que, de verme hacer una tortilla hace seis meses has aprendido a hacer un ridículamente perfecto salto triple de omelet, pero aun así quemas una pop tart?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Tampoco yo lo entiendo," dijo.

Di un paso hacia él y envolví los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando la cabeza contra él.

"Sí, estoy impresionada," susurré.

Sentí sus labios presionar mi cabello.

"Se está quemando," susurró de vuelta.

"¡Oh!"

Estaba. Tomé la espátula y llevé la humeante tortilla al plato mientras pasaba por alto la petulante sonrisa que en verdad podía _sentir_ viniendo desde el vampiro a mi lado.

Siguió sonriendo mientras me veía comer, balanceándose en su silla, como siempre.

Me preguntaba que estaba pensando. Si no hiciera frio y no fuera invierno y no estuviera nevando quizás podríamos haber ido de excursión al prado y conversar. Me había comido la tortilla después de todo.

"¿Estás segura de faltar a la escuela hoy?" Edward pregunté mientras lavaba.

"Sip."

Él secó y cuando terminamos, me siguió hasta la sala, sosteniendo mi mano al caminar.

"Pensé que solo podríamos pasar el rato y hablar hoy aquí," dije. "Todavía hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte."

Edward sonrió. "Podemos hacer eso," dijo. "¿Te gustaría que hiciera fuego?"

La casa aun mantenía algo de calor residual de la noche anterior, pero se desvanecía rápidamente. Asentí y Edward desapareció, volviendo solo un segundo más tarde con una brazada de leña.

Se arrodilló y comenzó a armarlo. Me gustaba ver sus dedos moverse cuando trabajaba, posicionando la madera y la leña, con dedos seguros poniendo las cosas en su lugar sin problemas. Tuve arrastrarme para ir a buscar los fósforos a la cocina.

Solo tomó unos momentos que se formara el fuego. Nos sentamos en la alfombra, con la espalda contra el sofá. El brazo de Edward estaba a mí alrededor, mi cabeza estaba en su hombro.

Sus pies estaban desnudos, me puse unos calcetines gruesos y frotó sus pies sobre los míos.

"Hablé con mi familia anoche," dijo de pronto y mi alcé la cabeza. Edward alejó su cabeza rápidamente, salvándome de un desagradable golpe en la barbilla.

"¿Qué les dijiste?"

Sus ojos se suavizaron, fundiéndose con los míos mientras pasaba el dorso se sus dedos sobre mi pómulo.

"Le dije que por algún milagro que no merezco, tú habías estado de acuerdo en quererme de regreso."

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, pasando mis brazos alrededor de él.

"¿Qué dijeron?"

"Hubo mucho entusiasmo," dijo con humor y sonreí.

"¿Los veremos pronto?"

No asumí que los dejarían todo y volverían a Forks. Tal vez podríamos ir a Ithaca.

"¿Pronto? Mm, ¿mañana en la noche es muy pronto?"

"¿Qué? ¿Mañana? ¿Dónde? _¿Aquí?_"

Edward asintió, sonriendo.

"¿Van a volver?"

Asentí de nuevo, y su sonrisa se amplió.

"¿De visit…?" No quería asumir que dejarían todo y volvieran ahora.

"Para quedarse."

"¡Oh!" Mi mano voló hacia mi boca. Ellos iban a regresar.

"Pero, todos es tan en Ithaca."

Edward negó y acarició mi mejilla de nuevo. "Como Carlisle dijo, será mejor tener a _toda_ la familia junta de nuevo."

Me sonrojé por su significado y sentí mis ojos aguarse.

"Ellos te han extrañado," dijo bajito.

"Los he extrañado, también."

"Lo sé. Lo siento."

La tristeza comenzó a avanzar hacia sus ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo van a hacer?" Pregunté. "¿Ellos solo van a…_volver_?"

"Más o menos," Edward sonrió. "Cuando Carlisle abandonó el hospital, le dijeron que siempre habría un puesto para él, si las cosas no funcionaban en Los Ángeles. Los va a llamar mañana para arreglar eso con ellos."

Solté un bufido. Los Ángeles. Mis resplandecientes vampiros bajo el sol de Los Ángeles.

"Y, creo que me voy a reinscribir en la secundaria de Forks." Dio un exagerado ruedo de ojos y suspiró con exasperación fingida.

"¿En serio?"

"Síp," sonrió. "Alice también."

Alice.

No podía esperar para verla.

"¿Y los demás?" Oficialmente se había graduado de la preparatoria el verano pasado y supuestamente estaban en la universidad.

"Van a estar aquí, pero no oficialmente. Igual que antes."

Wow. Eso era solo…wow.

"¿Y ellos quieren hacer eso?" Parecía demasiado. Me preocupé un momento por Rosalie, pero lo dejé ir. "¿Solo tienen que recoger todo y mudarse así como así? ¿Con un día de antelación?"

"Ellos quieren hacer eso. Mucho. Y tenemos mucha experiencia en solo recoger todo y mudarse." Una sombra parpadeó en sus ojos y sabía que estaba recordando. Apreté los brazos a su alrededor y la sombra desapareció.

"¿Es realmente así de fácil?"

"Puede ser."

Todo eso era…_mucho_. Tres meses de nada y ahora…todo.

"Así que al parecer nos vamos a graduar juntos," reí y él también.

"Parece que sí." Levantó una ceja. "¿Me ayudarás a ponerme al día? Podría necesitar unas clases especiales."

Pretendí considerarlo.

"Mm, tal vez. Si tengo tiempo. Pero también puedes intentar con la Biblioteca de Forks, actualmente está muy completa."

Observé su reacción.

"¿Oh?" Sonó casual, su expresión no decía nada.

"Sí. Tiene un par de libros nuevos ahora." Me mordí el labio, tratando de contener la risa que quería salir.

Pero Edward se limitó a sonreír.

"Y tienen _cuatro_ copias de _Cumbre_ _Borrascosas_."

Ahora hubo una reacción. Un leve destello de debilidad pestañó en sus ojos, apretó más la mandíbula.

"Gracias," susurré. "Sé que eras tú."

Alzó las cejas y ahora su rostro se revelaba completamente, pero mayormente con incredulidad.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"El numero de referencia en la caja de entrega eran nuestros años de nacimiento. Y entonces todo el asunto de Heathcliffs lo aseguró para mí."

"Tu copia se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no quería que te quedaras sin una," dijo. "Iba a comparte uno nuevo y enviártelo, pero sabrías que era yo, y entonces habría roto mi sorpresa…,"

"¿Esa de que nunca hubieras existido?"

Asintió y su encantada mirada quedó de nuevo en mis ojos.

"Oh, Edward."

Subí a su regazo y lo rodeé.

"Los libros…cuando me di cuenta, me hizo sentir tan…_amada_."

"Eres amada," susurró y sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso tan tierno y dulce que podía sentir cuan amada era.

Se separó cuando tuve que espirar y sus manos acariciaron mis hombros y brazos.

"Debo decirte," dije, todavía con poco aliento. "Me contacté con los proveedores de los libros, tratando de localizarte…,"

Arqueó una ceja, ahora divertido.

"¿Te dijeron sobre mis abogados?"

Asentí. "Pero no ayudaron. Estúpida confidencialidad del cliente."

Edward rió y suspiró después.

"Bella, si hubiera sabido que me estabas buscando, mi resolución se hubiera disuelto mucho más rápido."

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad. Apenas me podía mantener como estaba."

Hundió la nariz en mi cabello, acariciándome, y reí y me retorcí.

"Um, ahora esto…," traté de hablar mientras me acariciaba. "Esto me lleva a…um, las otras cosas que necesito decirte."

Ahora pasaba la nariz por mi cuello, hacia la clavícula, inhalando profundamente.

"¿Mm?"

"Tengo que contarte sobre Callum McLeod, eh, ah…"

Las caricias habían graduado de líneas a pequeños besos sobre mi cuello y garganta. Tal vez debería renunciar y dejar que continuara. Volví la cabeza y arqueé el cuello para hacérselo más fácil.

"Ibas a decirme algo," susurró contra mí y se apartó ligeramente. Todavía podía sentir su aliento en mi piel.

"En serio estás recuperando el tiempo perdido, ¿no?" Reí y él sonrió de vuelta, asintiendo. Pero después su sonrisa decayó y se veía preocupado.

"Lo siento, no debí asumir…,"

Rodé los ojos. "Edward, si vas a pedirme disculpas por besarme yo…yo…bueno, no sé que voy a hacer, pero no será bonito."

La sonrisa estaba de vuelta. "Está bien," dijo, y se inclinó para volver a atacar a mi cuello. Me eché a reír.

"Pero realmente quiero decirte esto…y no puedo concentrarme con tus labios en mi, así."

Inmediatamente se detuvo.

"Escucho," dijo y me dio toda su atención, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

"Está bien. Um, Callum McLeod. Él estaba en el teléfono antes. Y llamó anoche, también."

Edward estaba asintiendo, sentía su barbilla balancearse en mi hombro.

"Él tiene un papel en todo esto. No en los libros de la biblioteca, él no sabe nada de eso, sino que en lo de buscarte, él está involucrado en eso." Mi voz estaba más suave, noté.

Edward levantó el rostro, inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"¿Callum McLeod?"

Asentí y comencé a morderme el labio.

"¿Es el chico que imprimó con Leah?"

Eso me atrajo.

"Jake dijo que no lo conociste."

"No lo hice. Cuando estaba en La Push vendando a Seth, lo vi en los pensamientos de Leah. Y en los pensamientos de algunos otros. No estaba realmente concentrado, sin embargo. Tenía otras cosas en mente."

Podía imaginar.

"Sí, bueno, ese es Callum. Ha sido un buen amigo en las últimas semanas y…,"

La atención de Edward de pronto se dirigió a la ventana. Hizo un fuerte y rápido movimiento de vampiro que sin duda perturbaría a cualquier otro humano.

"¿Qué es?"

Y entonces lo oí. El familiar dak-dak-dak del escarabajo VW. Un escarabajo VW naranjo, sin duda.

Callum.

Cerré los ojos y mi corazón se aceleró. No ahora. No todavía. Debí haber respondido su llamada, debí haber pensado que se aparecería por aquí si no lo hacía.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver la confusión y la sorpresa en el rostro de Edward. ¿Qué tan lejos podía leer mentes? ¡Oh, mierda!

Me salí de su regazo y corrí hacia la puerta, abriéndola justo cuando Callum estaba a punto de tocar. Su mano aun estaba en el aire y hablé realmente rápido.

"Hola, Callum. Estoy bien, pero ahora no es un buen momento."

Dejó caer la mano y frunció el ceño. "La última vez que dijiste eso había un hombre lobo en tu cocina y un vampiro asechando tu casa."

Hice una mueca. "Sí. Ya lo sé, pero esto es diferente, um…," El vampiro está _dentro_ de la casa esta vez.

"Hace frío, ¿puedo entrar?"

"Er…,"

"Gracias." No esperó mi respuesta para entrar y se paró cerca del perchero.

Suspiré y cerré la puerta, tratando de ver más allá de la sala de estar.

"Solo quería saber si estabas bien. No has respondido mis llamadas y había estado preocupado de que fueras a volar a Yellowknife. ¿Sabías que Edward en realidad no voló? Revisé y su estatus había cambiado a cancelación."

"Sí, escucha, yo…,"

"No puedo ver ningún nuevo vuelo reservado para él, así que…,"

"Estoy aquí." Edward estaba de pie en la entrada de la sala de estar.

La cabeza de Callum giró, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su boca se abrió. Lo vi temblar mientras daba un instintivo paso hacia atrás y tropezaba contra el perchero.

"Mierda," murmuró y casi podía ver como se erizaban todos los pelos de su cuerpo. Este era el primer vampiro que conocía, pero a diferencia de los humanos, Callum sabía lo que estaba viendo.

"Callum, él es Edward Cullen." Oí la tensión en mi voz. No había querido que las cosas fueran así.

"Edward, este es Callum McLeod."

Edward parecía relajado lo suficiente, incluso curioso. Callum estaba perplejo.

"Um…," Callum se aclaró la garganta. "Hola, Edward. He oído mucho de ti."

"Hola," Edward fuer educado y sonrió, pero podía ver que tenia la máscara en su lugar ahora, su rostro no decía nada. Pero justo cuando pensaba eso, su expresión cambió. Su cara se veía drenada de alguna manera, abrió los labios y lo oí jadear. Cerré los ojos lentamente mientras gemía. Había detalles sobre Edwards que no le había dado a Callum.

"Callum, él puede leer tu mente."

Callum palideció.

"Oh…no…,"

"Y no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada."

"¡Oh…!"

Pero si el cerebro de Callum trabajaba como su boca, entonces Edward estaba muy bien enterado de todo ahora. _Todo_.

El hacheo, las compañías telefónicas, el registro de su antiguo teléfono, la tarjeta de crédito, el historial de viajes, Chicago, Nuevo México, Brasil, la sala den aeropuerto…todas cosas que le iba a explicar yo misma.

Ahora la cara de Callum parecía drenada.

"Bella no me dijo lo que eres," le dijo a Edward rápidamente. "Nunca dijo la palabra…fue una foto."

Ahora la mandíbula de Edward cayó. Sus ojos casi parecían asustados y me sorprendí cuando gruñó. Callum comenzó a temblar y se apoyó contra la pared y me pregunté que había visto Edward para que hiciera eso…

…Oh, Seños…el Vampiro Vigilante.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello. Edward estaba rígido, como una estatua, mirando a Callum. Callum le devolvió la mirada, del conejo a los faroles de Edward.

De pronto, Edward se volteó y bajó la mirada al suelo. Tenía los puños apretados a sus costados.

"Um, lo siento. Es mejor que me vaya." Callum comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

"Espera," Edward dijo de repente y Callum quedó inmóvil. Lentamente, con cuidado, Edward se volteó. Ahora su rostro era suave, impulsivo, pero la tensión en su mandíbula y cuello hablaban del esfuerzo realizado. Edward extendió su mano cautelosamente, dejando que Callum entendiera su intención, dándole claramente una opción.

Callum estaba sorprendido…y yo también.

"Has sido un buen amigo para Bella, puedo ver eso," Las palabras de Edward salieron tensas pero sinceras. "Gracias. Y me disculpo por mi comportamiento de hace un momento, eso no tiene excusa. No va a suceder de nuevo."

Callum solo se le quedó mirando. Por un momento creí que no se iba a mover, pero luego, tentativamente, dio un paso adelante y estrechó la mano de Edward.

"Wow, frío." Callum sonrió con torpeza.

Edward dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, medio disculpándose.

"Sí, um, no hay problema con el gruñido. Y Bella es genial, estaba encantado de ayudar. Me alegro de que estén junto de nuevo, um…sí."

Edward asintió mientras dejaban caer las manos.

"Um, ¿estás bien, entonces?" Callum se volvió hacia mí. La atmosfera había cambiado. Las cosas seguían tensas, pero el aura de pánico apenas controlado, desde los dos, se había ido.

"Nunca mejor," sonreí y pasé los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Edward. Me acercó a él, poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros.

"Ella te contará todo más tarde," Edward sonrió irónicamente y Callum hizo una mueca.

"Te encargarás de eso, ¿no? Está bien, debo recordar borrar todos los pensamientos." Apretó los dedos en su frente. "Bueno, entonces los dejo. Er, ¿supongo que no vas a la escuela hoy, Bella?"

"Hoy no, no."

"Está bien. Um, bueno, ¿los veré después?" Se volvió a Edward. "Adiós, Edward. Lo siento por el, tú sabes…," se golpeó la sien. "Vómito mental."

Edward sonrió. "Está bien."

Callum dijo adiós una vez más y luego se fue. Edward dejó caer el brazo de mi hombro, y la máscara en su cara. Volvió a la sala y tuve la horrible sensación de que estábamos en el punto de partida. Mis ojos comenzaron a arder y nublarse.

"¿Edward?"

Él estaba de pie junto a la chimenea. El cabello le caí sobre los ojos mientras observaba las llamas, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado, así que esperé.

Estaba inusualmente quieto, desconcertadamente silencioso. Noté que su pecho no se movía. Era como si se hubiera paralizado y comencé a preocuparme por lo que exactamente había visto en los pensamientos de Callum.

Me senté en el sofá y observé la estatua frente a mí. ¿A dónde se había ido, qué estaba pensando?

Si tan solo hubiera respondido cuando Callum llamó, podría habernos ahorrado todo esto. Podría haberle facilitado las cosas.

Después de un rato Edward parpadeó, y supe que iba a volver a mí.

Me puse de pie, ansiosa.

"¿Por qué parte estás más enojado?"

Se me quedó mirando por un momento mientras la confusión de apoderaba de sus facciones. Oh no, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar. Succioné aire profundamente y me preparé.

"¿Es la invasión a tu privacidad? ¿El hackeo en tu cuenta bancaria? ¿O, um, la exposición, el material sobre ti en el computador de su padre?"

Oh, era una buena lista y mi voz se redujo a un susurro.

La confusión era aun clara en el rostro de Edward y comencé a pensar. Mi mano voló a mi boca.

"Viste esas cosas, ¿cierto?" Entré en pánico. "Quiero decir estamos hablando de las mismas cosas, ¿no?"

Esto realmente no era como había planeado explicarle.

Una leve sonrisa apareció los labios de Edward.

"Bueno, pareces ser la única que habla, pero son las mismas cosas, sí. Los pensamientos de Callum son claros, vivos y muy, muy detallados."

Gemí. Por supuesto que lo eran. Probablemente fue como ver un DVD con los comentarios del director.

…_Aquí ahora, Vella está dándome tu nombre humano. Y ahora ella me dice todo sobre tu familia. Y en la siguiente escena estamos discutiendo los detalles de tu tarjeta de crédito…_

Edward ladeó la cabeza. "¿Pero por qué iba yo a estar enojado?"

"¿Quiere decir que no lo estás?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Pero, nosotros…,"

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo en todo momento, con los ojos brillantes y luminosos mientras daba un paso hacia mí.

"No estoy enojado," dijo. "Te diré lo que entendí, y tú me dices si estoy equivocado." Hizo eco de mis palabras de la noche anterior.

"Me encantó muchísimo que hicieras todo en tu poder para encontrarme, incluso si esto quebrar la ley." Su voz tembló un poco.

"Hackear no s ilegal," susurré, sonriendo un poco. "Crackear lo es."

"Un tecnicismo," susurró de vuelta, y dio un paso más cerca.

"Pero tienes razón," dije. "Lo que dijiste es correcto."

Los ojos de Edward me siguieron, podía sentir la tensión entre nosotros.

"Así que, no, no estoy enojado porque me ames tanto. No estoy enojado porque hiciste todo lo que yo hubiera hecho si la situación hubiera sido al revés y yo te estuviera buscando."

El alivio fue dulce. Sentí mis mejillas extenderse con una sonrisa.

"Y hay otra cosa que entiendo, y otra vez, dime si estoy mal."

Esperé y me pareció por un momento que Edward estaba luchando con sus palabras. Se estaba mordiendo el labio, respiró hondo y continuó hablando.

"Le dijiste dos veces a Callum que lo dejara. Dos veces. Cuando te confrontó por lo que soy, y de nuevo cuando Victoria volvió."

Oh.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y pude ver que obviamente había sido tocado por esto. Después dejó caer las manos y cuando habló quedé sorprendida por la cruda emoción que había en su voz.

"Bella, no sé cómo, pero…me amas tanto que me dejarías ir si eso significa protegerme."

Ahora las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de nuevo y sentí.

"Como lo hiciste por mí," susurré.

Y ahí estaba.

Entendimiento.

"Bella," Edward susurró.

Dio los últimos dos pasos en la sala, me tomó y me llevó a su regazo mientras él se hundía en el sofá. Fue tan repentino, grité y reí al mismo tiempo. Luego puso mi cabeza bajo su barbilla.

"Hay tantas cosas…," murmuró. "Tantas…Bella, anoche cuando dijiste que me estabas buscando, fue como si mi corazón comenzara a latir de nuevo. Podía _sentirlo_. Saber qué harías eso por mí fue…no lo puedo explicar. Y luego, ver todo en la mente de Callum." Enterró la cara en mi cabello. "No tenía idea. No merezco…,"

"Ssh," lo interrumpí. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Siempre he…siempre he pensado que no era posible que me amaras así. Creí que lo sentías por mí palidecía en la nada en comparación con mis sentimientos por ti." Apartó algunos mechones de cabello de mi cara y hubo un destello de tristeza en sus ojos. "Por eso creí que seguirías adelante."

Rodé los ojos. "Definitivamente no seguí adelante."

"Lo sé."

Se inclinó y sentí sus labios tocar mi frente.

"Pero aun así yo te amo más," susurró y reí.

"No comiences, Cullen."

Nos sentamos en silencio por un tiempo, dejando que toda esta nueva información se asentara. Edward se recostó en el sofá, llevándome con él, así que quedamos casi acostados.

"Todavía me gustarías escuchar tu versión, sin embargo," dijo después de un rato. "¿Me lo dirás?"

"Lo haré." Y aún tenía que contarle sobre Alaska y los Denali, pero no ahora. Mi cuero cabello se erizo ante la idea de Tanya – no quería que esa conversación se inmiscuyera todavía. "Te daré mi versión, pero primero te puedo preguntar… ¿estás bien con los archivos de la computadora y, um, tú sabes?"

"¿El Vampiro Vigilante?"

"Er, sí."

Cerró los ojos y su pecho se movía con una respiración lenta y profunda.

"Verlo así fue una sorpresa," dijo lentamente. "Probablemente tú podrías decirme."

"Mm, solo un poco."

Edward resopló. "¿Un poco? Aterroricé a tu hermano." Negó ante su comportamiento. "Mis instintos se hicieron presentes y de pronto Callum era una amenaza y le gruñí como un, un…,"

"¿Vampiro?"

Soltó una fuerte risa y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Como un vampiro."

Me encogí de hombros. "Él lo puede soportar."

"Lo sé," Edward suspiró. "Es fuerte."

"Pero, ¿estás bien?"

Asintió. "Pero Callum no es una amenaza. No nos va a exponer, pude verlo claramente, no es ese tipo de persona. Y su relación con Leah probablemente le une al secreto de todos modos. Pero los archivos en la computadora…," hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo, donde estaban nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"No quería que _supieras_ de esa parte de mí."

"Edward, ya sabía de esa parte de tu vida. Me lo habías dicho."

"Sí, pero te salvé de los detalles. No quiero que sepas en donde y el cuándo y el…el _por qué._" Sentí sus manos flexionarse al tiempo que sus ojos iban a los míos, con la frente ligeramente arrugada. "Pude ver que me defendiste frente a Callum, pero…Bella, ¿estabas muy sorprendida?"

Tomé sus manos, manteniéndolas con las mías, acariciando sus largos dedos con mi pulgares.

"Mucha gente vivió a causa tuya," dije. "Y puedes voltear un omelet con estas cosas. Tienes una muy buena acción de muñeca."

Parpadeó hacia mí. Dos veces. Y de pronto sus manos habían desaparecido y estaban en mi cabello, sosteniéndome mientras me besaba con fuerza.

"Te amo," murmuró contra mis labios. "Y voy a voltear tortillas cada vez que quieras."

Reí mientras su boca iba hacia mi garganta. Estaba tratando de versarme, pero reía también. Finalmente se dio por vencido y caímos juntos, rodando desde el sofá al suelo, Edward manteniéndome a salvo en la jaula de sus brazos. Nos tumbamos en la alfombra, delante del fuego y Edward puso la cabeza en mi pecho mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de felicidad de mis mejillas. Me sorprendió que tuviera algunas lágrimas para llorar.

El reloj del gabinete dijo que eran solo las nueve y media. Apenas pasado el desayuno y estaba exhausta.

"¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer hoy?" pregunté.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo quiero hacer algo norma. Nada más de dramas, lágrimas o golpes. Solo quiero hacer algo normal y aburrido. Muy, muy aburrido."

Edward alzó la cabeza, poniendo la barbilla por encima de mi medallón, y me estudió por un segundo. Sus ojos brillaban vivos en alegría y… ¿traviesos?

"Muy bien," dijo y se sentó. Luego se levantó y tomó mi mano. "Vamos entonces," me puso en mis pies. "Vamos a ir a mi casa y quitaremos las fundas de los muebles."

_._

_._

_._

_Hola! Han hablado, se han besado y declarado amor eterno…no son muy tiernos? El próximo cap trae más momentos E/B._

_¿Me disculpan la demora? Ya saben, la vida y todo eso. Y también por no revisar completo, por fis. Muchas gracias por su reviews, alerts y favs. ¿Llegaremos a los 100 rws con este cap? Denme amor jejeje. Paciencia para el próximo por favor :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo,_

_*Bonus Track.*_

_Dos cosas que siempre he querido comentar, bueno tres. _

_A me molesta un poco utilizar el verbo sorber (de sorber los mocos) pero, ¿qué es lo que uno hace cuando lloras y se te están cayendo? (un comentario asqueroso, lo sé). Se aceptan sugerencias. _

_También me pregunto si se nota mucho que soy chilena…a veces cuando estoy traduciendo pienso (porque lo hago), ¿se me entenderá, se dirá así en otro país, me entenderán las centroamericanas o las españolas? También los comentarios son bienvenidos ;)_

_Y por último. Esto sí que es tontera, pero hasta hace poco mis neuronas hicieron una increíble sinapsis…El hibrido salvador de la historia (la saga, of course), Nahuel, es chileno, yeah! Venido desde los mismísimos bosques de araucarias y alerces mapuches...siempre hay un chileno webiando por ahí…o sea, en la ficción, en algún momento del año 2007, Alice y Jasper habían pisado terruño nacional… Y por esto es que exijo que el cast haga promoción en Chile, ya que tooodos se salvan gracias a él, algo que nos toque por lo menos…_

_Eso, eso es todo amigos._


	11. Guardapolvos y Reinas del Drama

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Edward tomó mi mano con fuerza mientras caminábamos por el congelado camino de entrada hasta mi camioneta. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y se las entregué. Edward sonrió, sorprendido.

"¿Me ofreces dejar conducir?" preguntó y asentí.

"Es más fácil que tener un argumento."

"Yo no iba a discutir," sonrió y me abrió la puerta del pasajero.

Subió al asiento del conductor, pero se quedó inmóvil y en silencio cuando vio el tablero.

"¿Qué le pasó a la radio?" Estaba incrédulo mientras trazaba lentamente con una mano los profundos surcos alrededor del agujero, donde la radio había estado. Acarició suavemente los cables que colgaban en el espacio vacío.

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron y me moví torpemente en mi asiento al recordar lo que le había hecho al regalo de cumpleaños de Emmett y Rosalie.

"Fue una semana después de que te fueras. Yo…estaba enojaba. Por todo. Y me descargué con la radio."

La expresión de Edward se ensombreció, y asintió ligeramente – parecía entender. Pero ahora, mientras miraba el agujero, una pesadez se asentó en el fondo de mi estómago.

"Se molestarán si saben, ¿cierto?"

Edward asintió, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde la radio no estaba.

"Le buscaré un reemplazo," dije.

La esquina de su boca se elevó en una sonrisa triste.

"No. Yo la compraré," dijo bajito.

"Pero yo fui quien la destruyó."

"A causa mía."

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver lo que quería hacer.

"Está bien. Gracias."

Volví a mirar el agujero. Era una radio muy costosa.

"Probablemente no me podría permitir un reemplazo, ¿cierto?"

Edward negó a la vez que salíamos a la calzada.

"Probablemente no."

Los neumáticos crujieron sobre el suelo mientras conducíamos por el camino de entrada de los Cullen. Tenía ventajas el que Edward condujera mi camioneta. Podía sentarme a su lado, acurrucarme contra su costado con su brazo a mí alrededor mientras con su otra mano conducía. Con tan solo dos dedos en el volante, como siempre. Pensé en los comentarios de Tanya sobre las clases de conducir y me tensé. Edward se volvió hacia mí.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asentí, quitando los pensamientos de la hermosa vampiresa rubia de mi mente. No todavía – lidiaría con esa parte de la historia más tarde. Me preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar Edward cuando se enterara que deliberadamente había ido en busca de un aquelarre de vampiros. Mmm, sí…más tarde.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

La casa estaba oscura y húmeda.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, el aire seguía quieto y pesado, y las formas de los muebles se cernían, fuertes y ajenos, en la oscuridad.

Me estremecí un poco cuando nos detuvimos en la puerta y Edward frotó mis brazos, tratando de generar calor por fricción.

"Dame un momento," murmuró y desapareció por la cocina.

Un segundo más tarde, las cortinas de metal en las ventanas se comenzaron a levantar. La pared de cristal de la parte posterior de la casa dejaba entrar la luz y de pronto la habitación parecía más cálida, el ambiente más acogedor. Casi podía sentir a la casa suspirar de alivio.

Edward reapareció, sonriendo.

"Encendí el termostato, también," dijo. "El lugar debería calentarse pronto."

Asentí y miré alrededor.

"Entonces," dijo. "¿Por dónde comenzamos?"

Edward se acercó al sofá, cogió la esquina del guardapolvo y la levantó. La sábana se alzó con elegancia en el aire, subiendo y englobándose, pareciendo un paracaídas. Después Edward torció la muñeca y tiró, se oyó un ruido, como el de un latigazo y la sábana se aplanó y retrocedió bruscamente hacia él. Sonriendo, la atrapó y la dobló.

"Esme odia cuando hago eso adentro," se vio algo avergonzado y sentí mi nariz picar.

"Pero es divertido, ¿cierto?"

Asintió, sin dejar de sonreír y le devolví la sonrisa antes de comenzar a estornudar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Lo siento, no pensé…,"

"Está bien," sorbí y arrugué la nariz. "En realidad, lo es. Vamos, hagamos el resto."

Pasamos los próximos minutos descubriendo los muebles de la planta baja.

Edward se movía con rapidez y facilidad, retirando con cuidado los guardapolvos de los muebles del comedor. Luego, descubrió su piano, la mesa de café y el gabinete de la sala de estar.

Mientras él hacia todo eso, yo luchaba con las dos sillas de la sala. Las cubiertas eran rígidas y poco manejables.

"Estos son pesados," murmuré, arrastrando la primera sábana, sorprendiéndome por su grosor.

"Tienen que durar mucho tiempo," Edward explicó mientras me ayudaba. "Nunca sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos afuera. Usualmente son décadas."

Tiramos la sábana al suelo y luego, mientras no estaba mirando, Edward tomó un cojín del sofá y lo arrojó hacia mí, estilo frisbee.

El cojín revotó en mi hombro y cayó al suelo. Alcé la mirada, sonriendo, y Edward estaba sonriéndome, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Mi vampiro, obviamente, estaba alegre esta mañana.

Está bien, entonces…

"Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Cullen." Bufé, quitándome el polvo del hombro. "Apenas me tocó."

Se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Me agaché para recoger el cojín y fui inmediatamente golpeada por otro cojín cuadrado, en la nuca.

"¡Hey!"

Ahora estaba sonriendo y tiré los cojines hacia él, fuerte.

Edward se agachó cuidadosamente, riendo, mientras uno se iba completamente ancho y el otro pasaba por encima de su cabeza. Mientras los recogía del suelo corrí hacia la otra silla, tomé un almohadón y lo arrojé por la habitación hacia él. Lo atrapó limpiamente, por supuesto, y luego chillé cuando los tres cojines volaron hacia mí, fuerte y rápido, uno tras otro, revotando en mis brazos que había cruzado delante de mi cara.

"¡No es junto!" grité. "¡Tú tienes superpoderes!"

Reía mientras venía hacia mí. Su cabello era un desastre y sus ojos estaban brillantes y juguetones.

Se veía precioso.

E iba mirando el suelo.

Los cojines estaban agrupados a mis pies y sonreí dulcemente mientras hacía hacia atrás mi pie y les daba una patada. Dos fueron a ninguna parte, pero el tercero, sorpresivamente, se arqueó en el aire y golpeó a Edward justo en el estómago.

"¡Sí!" Golpeé el aire. "¡Sí!"

Edward trataba de no reírse mientras se agarraba la cintura y caía de rodillas, con el rostro retorcido de dolor simulado.

"Me…dieron," jadeó y rodó por el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo, gimiendo dramáticamente.

Rodé los ojos, sonriendo, y me acerqué a él, arrodillándome a su lado y quitándole el cabello de los ojos. Parpadeó hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, feliz con una sonrisa que iluminaría Seattle.

"Sobrevivirás," bromeé y apoyé mi mano sobre su la suya en su estómago.

"Qué bueno," sonrió. "Porque todavía nos queda mucho por hacer."

Le devolví la sonrisa – tuve la sensación de que no solo hablaba de las tareas del hogar.

Edward tomó todos los guardapolvos y los llevó fuera. Se quedó de pie en el porche y los sacudió, uno por uno, elevándolos y chasqueándolos, formando nubes de polvo.

Cuando hubo terminado, los llevó al interior y comenzamos doblarlos.

Le ayudé, pero al momento en que llevaba una sábana doblada, Edward tenía un montón de rectángulos planos apilados en la mesa de café. Los tomó y los guardó en el armario de la ropa, en el rellano del primer piso.

Obviamente, era una rutina bien ensayada.

"Haz hecho esto antes."

"Unas pocas veces," sonrió.

"¿Siempre dejan los muebles cuando se mudan?"

"Sí" Bajó las escaleras, de dos a la vez, y reí cuando tomó mi mano, tirando de mí hacia el comedor.

"Entonces, ¿compran muebles nuevos a donde sea que vayan?"

Soltó mi mano y se acercó al armario bajo de madera oscura.

"No exactamente. Solo si nos mudamos a un lugar nuevo."

Se agachó y abrió la puerta de abajo.

"La familia posee varias casas. Todas están equipadas. La casa en Ithaca es solo una de ellas."

Se puso de pie, sosteniendo un impresionante jarrón de cristal de Esme, y lo dejó en el centro de la mesa. Esme siempre tenía flores frescas.

"¿Cuántas casas tienen?"

"Aparte de la de Ithaca, tenemos una casa en Denali, una en Rochester y otra cerca de Vancouver."

Edward comenzó a desmontar las sillas apiladas en la esquina y las acomodó alrededor de la mesa. Le seguí, enderezando las sillas a medida que avanzábamos.

"Y yo todavía tengo la casa de mi familia en Chicago."

Me detuve y lo miré fijamente.

"¿En serio?"

Por alguna razón eso me sorprendió.

"Sí," Edward respondió, poniendo otra silla en el suelo. "Y, er, Esme y Carlisle tiene una isla en Sudamérica," añadió en voz baja.

Por un segundo me pregunté si había oído bien, pero al juzgar por la mirada cautelosa en el rostro de Edward, lo había hecho.

"¿Una isla?"

"Sí."

"¿Un verdadera isla tropical?"

"Sí."

"Wow." Dejé que eso se asentara. "¿Has estado allí?"

"Sólo dos veces." Me dio una tímida sonrisa torcida cuando se inclinó contra el respaldo de una silla. "Es como un escondite privado para Esme y Carlisle, no está realmente diseñado para unas vacaciones en familia." Luego solo arqueó sutilmente la ceja.

"Oh." Sentí mi cara roja, caliente, y me quedé mirando fijamente la mesa de roble.

"Eso lo hace muchos bienes inmuebles," murmuré.

"Tenemos que mudarnos mucho," Edward arrastró la ultima silla desde la esquina. "No siempre usamos _esas_ casas, a veces simplemente compramos y vendemos a medida que lo necesitamos, pero es bueno tener un lugar familiar al cual ir, a veces. Especialmente si estamos en medio de una escapada rápida." Dio una sonrisa irónica y miró a su alrededor. Arrugó la nariz, frunció el ceño y supe lo que estaba pensando - la casa todavía olía a humedad.

"Tal vez deberías abrir algunas ventanas," dije, pero parecía incierto. "Estaré bien," sonreí. "Esta chaqueta es en serio caliente."

Rodó los ojos y luego levantó un dedo, pidiéndome que esperara. Después desapareció.

Un segundo más tarde regresó con una manta de cachemira y la puso a mí alrededor.

"Aquí." La ajustó sobre mis hombros. "Si te da frío, me dices," ordenó.

Sonrió y se acercó a la ventana, abriéndola de par en par. Después fue a la sala y abrió las puertas de cristal que estaban detrás de la casa y las ventanas que daban al frente.

Miré alrededor y la casa se veía más como sí misma ahora, con la luz entrando y los muebles de vuelta a su lugar, con el viento fresco fluyendo a través de ella.

Pasé la mano sobre la mesa. Era suave, como vidrio, pero mis dedos encontraron un punto áspero, justo cerca de la orilla.

Había un profundo rasguño estropeando la superficie pulida – un recordatorio de esa noche, cuando los platos de vidrio estallaron y se quebraron a mí alrededor. Pasé los dedos adelante y atrás, sintiendo los bordes ásperos contra mi piel.

"Tenías miedo." La voz de Edward me asustó y levanté la mirada. Estaba muy quieto, mirándome con cuidado desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Lo podía ver en tu cara," dijo. "Lo podía oler."

Su voz era plana, casi desconectada. El ligero y juguetón estado de ánimo de antes se había ido.

Tragué saliva, recordando mi desastrosa fiesta.

"Sí." Admití. "Tenía miedo."

Mi estómago se retorció y me pregunté qué diría Edward, porque esta era la primera vez que reconocía el miedo.

Para cualquiera de nosotros.

Pero mi admisión no trajo reacción. Edward no habló ni se movió. Su rostro estaba pasivo, pero sus dedos hablaron por él cuando los vi enroscándose contra las palmas.

"Cuando me corté el dedo y todos se me quedaron mirando…por solo un segundo pensé…," Mi voz tembló un poco al recordar los ojos de siete vampiros concentrados en la sangre que había escapado de la punta de mi dedo. "Pero después recordé que tú no permitirías que algo me pasara."

Edward estaba de pie muy quiero y me preocupaba lo que estuviera pensando. Sus ojos seguían en mí, intensos y profundos. Y luego sacudió la cabeza.

"No," dijo bajito y la ternura se deslizó en sus palabras. "Nunca dejaría que algo te pasara."

Sonreí y dio un paso hacia mí. Sólo uno. Sus manos estaban sueltas a sus costados mientras me miraba con atención. Me pregunté si le preocupaba que tuviera miedo ahora – sabía que el recuerdo había acelerado mi ritmo cardiaco. Tenía la boca seca y me pasé la lengua por los labios.

"Incluso cuando Jasper venía hacia mí, fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de tener miedo…pero aún así sabía que me ibas a mantener a salvo."

Edward se movió de nuevo. Lentamente, con suavidad, se acercó a la mesa, en silencio sacó una silla y se sentó. Pasó los brazos delante de él, con sus largos dedos entrelazados y me recordó aquella noche en el restaurant de Por Ángeles, cuando me había salvado y habíamos _realmente_ hablado.

Le imité, sacando la silla del frente. En el silencio, las patas de la silla rasparon el suelo y doblé una pierna debajo de mí al sentarme.

"Todos estaban tan molestos," proseguí y Edward escuchó. "Y era por mí, y quería que todos supieran que estaba bien…que _yo_ estaba bien. No estaba enojada o asustada, y no quería culpar a nadie."

"Te culpaste a ti."

"Lo hice," suspiré. "Y puedo ver ahora lo estúpido que debió haber parecido. Pero al mismo tiempo…"

"No querías hacer sentir mal a nadie."

"No."

Edward asintió. Su expresión no dijo nada.

"¿Te sigues culpando?" preguntó.

Lo pensé por un momento.

"Me culpé a mi misma por mucho tiempo. Lo sé, _sí no hubiera sido tan torpe y no me hubiera cortado, luego, nada de esto habría pasado_…ese tipo de cosas." Metí mi cabello detrás de las orejas y apreté la manta a mí alrededor. Esos sentimientos todavía escocían.

"Me sentía frágil, débil e indigna."

Oí el suave suspiro de Edward y sus ojos estrecharse y oscurecerse.

"Pero no, no me culpo ahora," añadí rápidamente. "No fue mi culpa, comprendí eso hace un tiempo."

Hubo silencio y los ojos de Edward todavía estaban en mí, buscando, casi especulativos, y con cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón latía un poco más fuerte. Me preguntaba a donde iba.

"Me había dejado sentir esperanza," dijo en voz baja después de un momento, sorprendiéndome. Su máscara desapareció y se veía triste.

"El verano había sido muy bueno, y me puse a pensar que tal vez, de alguna manera, las cosas saldrían bien para nosotros, que tal vez podríamos ser parte de la vida del otro. No estaba seguro de como exactamente, pero creí que era algo que podíamos trabajar y construir juntos."

"El medallón," susurré y lo toqué. Edward asintió.

"Era una forma de declarar mis intensiones, supongo." Me dio una suave sonrisa. "Pero tenía que encontrar una manera de dártelo y que no fuera…perturbador."

Me sentí un poco mal al imaginar cual habría sido mi reacción si hubiera sacado la caja de Tiffany en el estacionamiento de la Secundaria de Forks.

"Y," hizo una pausa. "Todavía no estaba seguro de tus sentimientos. No podía creer que quisieras estar con alguien como yo."

"Edward…,"

"Pero en la fiesta, todo lo que esperaba se desvaneció." Podía oír la derrota en su voz, incluso ahora. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

"¿Cuándo decidiste irte?"

Vaciló, pero levantó la vista y encontró la mía de lleno.

"Cuando te llevé a la cocina para que Carlisle te pudiera tratar."

Sentí esa pesadez en el estómago de nuevo.

"Tan pronto."

Edward exhaló bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza.

"En ese momento parecía ser el único camino," dijo. "Traté de consolarme con la idea de que eras _tan joven_, que esto era un primer amor, un flechazo, y que tus sentimientos no podrían haber sido serios. Sabía que en realidad nunca lo olvidarías, pero creía que me superarías." Bajó los ojos. "Mientras estuve fuera imaginé tu futuro sin mí en él…universidad, carrera, matrimonio, hijos, nietos. Se suponía que me haría sentir mejor sobre mi decisión, pensar en las cosas que creí estaba dándote, pero las imágenes me destruyeron."

Sus manos se cerraron en puños.

"Estaba consumido por los celos y la añoranza, pero creí que era lo mejor para ti." Relajó los puños y alzó la mano para pasársela por el cabello. Se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía.

"Como dije ayer…arrogante."

"Pensabas que estabas haciendo lo correcto," dije. "Estaban siendo desinteresado."

"No," negó firmemente. "No. Desinteresado sería haberte dado la oportunidad de decidir, sabiendo que era posible que no me eligieras."

Se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en ellos. Me miró a través de sus pestañas y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Debería haber hablado contigo. Manejé toda la situación de manera terrible."

Sonreí de vuelta. "Sí, fue bastante malo."

Asintió y soltó los brazos, extendiéndolos y dejó que su cabeza cayera con un pesado golpe sobre la mesa, suspiró profundamente.

"Lo sé," murmuró sobre el caoba. "Lo sé."

Sonreí. El frío, especulativo y controlado vampiro de hace unos minutos se había ido. Ahora él era un adolescente, lleno de inseguridad y angustia. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez mantenerme al día con él?

El adolescente alzó la cabeza.

"Si hubiéramos hablado, quizás hubiéramos podido arreglar las cosas." Se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras se hacía hacia atrás. "Si hubiéramos sido más honestos uno con el otro, en vez de que mintiera y pensara que te conocía mejor, y que tú dijeras lo que pensabas yo quería oír y trataras de mantener a todos felices."

Sonreí. "Eso lo resume todo más o menos, ¿no?"

Edward soltó una risa rápida y nítida. "Más o menos."

"Entonces, si hubiéramos hablado, ¿qué habrías dicho?"

Dejó salir un suspiro mientras levantaba las cejas y se pasaba la mano detrás del cuello.

"Con el beneficio de la retrospectiva, habría dicho que te amo, pero que estaba asustado." Arrugó el rostro. "Aterradoramente asustado."

Se quedó mirando la mesa.

"Y te hubiera dicho que haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para mantenerte a salvo, pero que no había ninguna garantía con alguien como yo. Probablemente sugeriría que no nos viéramos por un par de días para que pudieras tener tiempo para pensar y considerar y…si querías poner fin a las cosas, yo lo entendería. Pero la decisión habría sido tuya."

Alzó los ojos y me miró – profundos y oscuros pozos ámbar.

"¿Qué habrías dicho tú?" susurró.

Me incliné hacia delante, con los codos sobre la mesa, y acuné mi rostro en mis manos.

"También con el beneficio de la retrospectiva, te habría dicho que te amo, pero que también estaba asustada. Te habría dicho que entiendo que no hay garantías, que eso había estado claro para mí más de una vez. Pero no hay garantías con nada en la vida. Y probablemente añadiría algo sobre la mayor probabilidad de ser golpeada por un autobús."

Edward rió un poco y sonreí.

"Y te diría que no necesito un par de días para pensar. En vez habría dicho que entiendo tus preocupaciones, y que me gustaría ir contigo en cualquier preocupación razonable que pensabas era necesaria, siempre y cuando pudiéramos estar juntos."

"¿En serio?" Sus ojos brillaron y destellaron. "¿Lo harías?"

"Dije preocupaciones _razonables_, Edward." Rodé los ojos. "Observarme en mi habitación por los próximos ochenta años con cuenta."

Reí, pero Edward no lo hizo. En su lugar, me miró fijamente y parpadeó.

"¿Ochenta años?"

Hice un gesto con la mano, descartando su comentario. No quería entrar en ese debate ahora mismo.

"Solo es un número arbitrario, por el bien del argumento."

Frunció el ceño y asintió, pero podía ver que algo estaba pasando en ese enorme cerebro.

Tomé una respiración profunda y miré la habitación. Desde donde estaba sentada veía la sala de estar y noté algo en lo que no había reparado antes.

"¿Dónde está el televisor?"

El espacio en donde la gran pantalla plana una vez estuvo colgada, estaba vacío. El yeso estaba descascarado y agrietado.

"Se rompió."

"¿Rompió? ¿Cómo?"

Edward se removió incomodo en su asiento.

"Yo la rompí."

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cuándo?"

Exhaló fuerte, apoyó los codos en la mesa y acunó la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Esa noche, después de haberte llevado a casa, volví aquí. Alice y Jasper se habían ido ya, pero le dije a todos que nos íbamos a ir."

Subió los ojos hasta mí y pude ver el arrepentimiento y el remordimiento. "Hubieron argumentos," dijo simplemente. "Carlisle trató de entender, pero dijo que estaba siendo tonto si pensaba que dejarte era la respuesta. Dijo que no iba a funcionar para cualquiera de nosotros y que yo te estaba subestimando."

"Hmm."

"Debí haber escuchado, lo sé, pero estaba inaccesible."

Sonrió con tristeza.

"Esme me suplicó que cambiara de opinión. Ella estaba, bueno, no exactamente _en las lágrimas_, pero muy cerca a eso. Emmett creía que estaba exagerando. Dijo que la situación no era tan mala como yo planeaba que fuera." Se quedó callado por un momento, frunciendo el ceño. "Emmett puede ser muy perspicaz, a veces," murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

"Y Rosalie…," vaciló, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente y pude ver que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo. Le tomó un momento antes de continuar.

"Rosalie me dijo que yo debí haberte dejado tranquila en primer lugar. Dijo que si estaba tan empeñado en jugar al héroe trágico entonces debería hacerlo sin tener la necesidad de arrastrar a todos conmigo. Quería saber por qué ella debía pagar por mis errores."

"Oh." Rosalie obviamente no era de las que se contenían.

"Dijo que toda la familia estaba siendo secuestrada por mi sobre inflado ego y mis erráticas e inestables emociones."

"Ouch."

"Era la clásica Rosalie," se encogió de hombros. "Aunque había algo de verdad en lo que dijo, pero yo no tenía en mente escucharlo."

Otra vez se quedó en silencio, observándome, y pude ver el recuerdo de esa noche en las apretadas líneas de su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el televisor?"

"Lo arranqué de la pared y lo partí por la mitad."

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas.

"¿Arrancarla…en serio?"

Asintió lentamente.

"Estaba enojado."

"¿Por lo que ellos decían?"

"No. Por todo."

Suspiró y se removió, apoyando la espalda en la silla de nuevo.

"Sabía que te iba a dejar, y que te mentiría, y me despreciaba por ello. Y despreciaba al mundo y todo lo que había en él y yo solo, solo," titubeó.

"Destruiste el televisor," terminé por él.

Edward asintió lentamente. "Suena estúpido y tonto cuando lo dices así," dijo y luego se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente es porque es estúpido y tonto, pero a la vez…," dejó al aire.

"Emmett estaba furioso," añadió distraído, mirando por la ventana detrás de mí. "Estaba gritando, diciéndome _jodida reina del drama_ y exigiendo saber que me había hecho la pantalla plana."

Se estremeció de pronto y bajó la mirada a la mesa, frunciendo el ceño y evitando mis ojos.

"Lo siento mucho," murmuró. "No debería haber dicho eso. Perdóname."

En verdad, me sorprendió escuchar a Edward maldecir, incluso si solo estaba citando, pero no me sentí ofendida. Pero ahora, mientras lo observaba, podía ver que había añadido mortificación al dolor que estaba reviviendo y decidí que ya era suficiente.

"Está bien," alcancé su mano. "He escuchado la palabra antes. Sé lo que es una reina del drama."

Se levantó bruscamente, casi asustado. Le guiñé un ojo y sonreí.

Por un segundo creí que mi broma no había resultado. Edward solo me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Contuve el aliento. Parpadeó un par de veces, y luego lo vi – un destello de humor bailando en su rostro. Sentí la risa burbujeando dentro de mí, pero me mordí el labio, tratando de detenerla – aún no estaba lo suficiente segura.

Vi la esquina de la boca de Edward contraerse y comenzó a sonreír. Mi risa no puedo más y ahí fue cuando Edward comenzó a reír.

Y era real, a pleno pulmón, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los cerrados, carcajeándose.

Era hermoso.

"Creí que Emmett…me iba a…arrancar los brazos," jadeó entre respiraciones mientras reía con él. Esto se sentía muy bien.

"¿De verdad…tienes…un estilo dramático…¿cierto?" Jadeé.

"Quizás sí…," Los hombros de Edward ahora se sacudían por completo. "Pero dime, ¿Bella…en qué condiciones…está la radio del auto?"

Casi me caigo de la silla mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Pero estas no eran lágrimas de tristeza, incluso no eran lágrimas de felicidad…no había nada feliz en el fuerte dolor que traía destrucción. Realmente no podía entender porque estábamos riendo, pero se sentía bien, y quizás necesitábamos reír tanto como necesitábamos las lágrimas.

"Voy a tener que reemplazarla," Edward exclamó después de un momento. "O Emmett querrá mi cabeza. Literalmente."

A este punto, soltó un resoplido y eso me hizo comenzar de nuevo.

Me senté, con las rodillas arriba, abrazándome, tratando de detener el dolor en mis costillas. Edward tenía los codos sobre la mesa, la cabeza entre las manos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

Esto se prolongó por un tiempo. Nuestras risas se multiplicaron, llegando a un punto doloroso, luego comenzaron a apagarse. Suspiramos, creyendo que ya habían pasado, y después uno de nosotros hacía contacto visual con el otro y volvíamos a comenzar.

"Por favor, para," jadeaba después de un rato. "Por favor."

Era una dulce, dulce tortura. Mis costillas dolían, quemaban y me dolía la garganta. Mis mejillas picaban por la sal, pero me sentía mucho más ligera.

"Vamos," Edward sonrió cuando me limpiaba la última de las lágrimas de la cara. Se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar junto a mí, moviendo un poco mi silla para que pudiera levantarme. Aun él estaba riendo.

"¿Vamos a comprar otra pantalla plana ahora?" Reí.

"Hoy no," dijo, tomando mi mano y besando cada uno de mis nudillos. "Eso tendrá que ser un pedido especial. Pero podemos hacer algo por tu pieza de destrucción." Se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios. "Vamos a ir a Port Ángeles y le compraremos a tu camioneta una nueva radio."

La radio era mucho más cara de lo que esperaba, pero me mordí la lengua. En lugar de eso me fui a mirar las originales palancas de cambio mientras Edward discutía la instalación con el vendedor y le daba su tarjeta de crédito.

"¿Quieres volver a casa?" preguntó, al aparecer detrás de mí y dejar un beso sobre mi cabeza. "¿O te gustaría comer algo?, es hora de almuerzo."

Estaba disfrutando la salida con él y no estaba lista para ir a casa, así que decidí a favor de los alimentos.

"Y después te quiero mostrar una nueva tienda," dije, espantada por una palanca con una tarántula en ella. "Se llama _Books, Beans and Beats._ Creo que te va a gustar y me prometí que cuando te encontrara te llevaría allí."

Le sonreí y él bajo la mirada hacia mí respondiéndome con una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan deslúmbrate, que sentía que mi corazón estaba casi en llamas.

"Suena bien," susurró bajito y besó de nuevo mi cabeza. Esta vez sus labios se quedaron un poco más.

El almuerzo fue un rápido wrap vegetariano y luego nos dirigimos hacia el extremo opuesto de la ciudad. (n/t: wrap: panqueque vegetariano, o como un taco)

"Hace frío," Edward dijo cuando salimos. "¿Quieres que traiga la camioneta?"

"No," sacudí la cabeza. "Caminemos."

Así que caminamos. Mi mano enguantada estrechó la de Edward y juntas se acomodaron en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. A pesar del frío, caminamos lentamente, disfrutando de estar juntos en esta salida normal.

"¿Es lo suficiente aburrido?" preguntó de pronto y reí.

"Síp."

Apretó la mano alrededor de la mía y la sonrisa en su rostro se quedó allí, mientras caminábamos de un extremo de la calle principal a la otra.

Dentro de _Books, Beans y Beats_ estaba caliente y me quité la bufanda y los guantes, guardándolos en mi bolso. Tomé una respiración profunda, inhalando el aroma del café recién molido.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté y Edward se encogió de hombros.

"He olido peores." Luego se inclinó y acarició mi cuello. "Y he olido mejores."

Reí y le di un manotazo en el hombro. Sonrió y se alejó.

"Vamos," dijo, "Muéstrame los alrededores."

Pasamos por alto la cafetería y nos fuimos a la sección de libros, mirando los nuevos lanzamientos, paseando entre los clásicos.

Caminamos por los bastidores de revistas de camino a la sección de música y le expliqué como había llegado a la inspiración desde la subscripción a Vogue de Jessica y de su fascinación por Teen Vogue y Edward rió.

Puso los brazos a mí alrededor, con las manos en la parte baja de mi espalda para acercarme a él.

"¿Pero no estabas contenta con tener que esperar que la revista llegara?"

"No," sacudí la cabeza. "Había demasiadas variables – podría retrasarse o perderse en el correo, no quería tener todos los huevos en una canasta." Apoyé la cabeza contra el pecho de Edward.

"Por eso es que le pedí ayuda a Callum," dije con timidez. Sentí las mejillas enrojecer, pero los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mi alrededor, y sonreí.

"Estabas nerviosa de pedírselo, lo pude ver en sus pensamientos."

"Lo estaba. Estaba aterrorizada de que pensara que era una acosadora o una psicópata o algo así," murmuré contra su chaqueta. "Pero luego pensé que valía la pena hacer cualquier ridículo posible, o las ordenes de alejamiento."

Río de nuevo y sentí sus frios dedos bajo mi barbilla. Lentamente, bajó la cara, acercando sus labios para rozar suavemente los míos. Suspiré cuando me soltó.

"Estábamos buscando tu número celular al principio," continué al acurrucarme contra él. "Solo quería llamarte. Por eso es que le di tu nombre, bueno, _nombres_, y tu antiguo número." Contuve el aliento. "De verdad, lo siento por eso."

"No lo sientas." Acercó la cabeza para besarme de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está tu teléfono?" susurró contra mis labios.

Todavía estaba algo mareada por el beso y me tomó un segundo registrar lo que había dicho. Después lo saqué del bolsillo y se lo entregué.

Edward apretó el teclado unas cuantas veces y luego lo levantó para que pudiera ver la pantalla.

_Edward_

_74x 74 x 0419_

Me mordí el labio y asentí, sin estar segura de confiar en mi voz.

Puso el celular de vuelta en mi bolsillo y me llevó a sus brazos.

"Lo siento mucho," susurró.

"Lo sé," susurré de vuelta mientras lloriqueaba contra su pecho.

Pasamos la siguiente hora viendo la música, riendo y bromeando sobre las opciones del otro y discutiendo la relevancia del pop cliché.

"No tiene alma ni corazón," Edward agregó. "No tiene sentido, no tiene ningún mérito."

"Lo sé, estoy de acuerdo contigo, hasta cierto punto. Pero algunos son buenos y yo digo que deben tener algún merito o no serían tan populares."

"Lauren Mallory es popular, Bella."

Hmm, tenía un punto allí.

Sus ojos recorrían los títulos de las canciones del último cd _Mejores Canciones del Verano_ que tenía en la mano.

"Todo lo que necesitas son unas pocas palabras, como _love_, y _you_, y el obligatorio _baby_…," se estremeció. "Algunos _ooohs_ y _aaaahs_. La batería en una ritmo básico, algo de percusión repetitiva y sale el siguiente hit número uno." Le dio al ofensivo disco una mirada de desprecio antes de dejarlo caer en su ranura.

"Edward, tú eres del tipo de la música snob."

Se encogió de hombros. "Sé lo que me gusta."

Solté una risita y pasé los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Lo había extrañado.

Finalmente fuimos a la caja con una canasta llena de cds, abarcando los últimos tres meses, donde ninguno de los dos podía soportar escuchar música.

"Has hecho unas selecciones muy interesantes, aquí." La vendedora sonrió y simpatizó con Edward cuando comenzó a pasar los cds. Era toda cabello rubio, grandes ojos y largas pestañas, y parecía completamente ajena a mí, de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo la mano del hombre que había hecho interesantes elecciones. No le hice caso. Sabía que esto era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme de nuevo.

Edward le dirigió una sonrisa suave y sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los míos.

"Oh, me encanta esta banda." Cobró el siguiente cd. "¿Alguna vez los has visto tocar en vivo?"

Ella se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Los botones superiores de su blusa estaban abiertos por lo que ahora le estaba dando una buena imagen de su escote.

Me ericé, furiosa e incrédula. Los ojos de Edward se quedaron viendo deliberadamente los de ella a la vez que apretaba sus brazos a mi alrededor, acercándome a su lado.

"No," dijo fríamente y ella estuvo momentáneamente descompuesta por su mirada y frío tono. Después de pestañear, sus ojos fueron hasta mí y la fulminé con la mirada, viéndola hacia abajo. Se enderezó de nuevo, volviendo a su tarea y guardando silencio.

Edward se inclinó y besó mi frente.

"Lo siento," susurró en mi oído y me encogí de hombros.

"Está bien," susurré, sonriendo. Edward estudió mi rostro por un segundo y noté su alivio cuando vio que realmente yo estaba bien. Él también se veía un poco sorprendido. Me alcé con los dedos de los pies y él bajó la cabeza, curioso, cuando le susurré.

"Ella puede flirtear todo lo que quiera…pero yo sé que tú eres mío."

Su rostro esbozó una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría evidente ante mis palabras.

"Sí," musitó. "Tuyo." Luego dijo en mi oído. "Me gustó esa mirada de muerte," susurró y sus dedos apretaron mi cintura.

"Serán doscientos setenta y nueve dólares." La voz de la vendedora era amarga ahora.

Edward le entregó su tarjeta sin mirarla y me sonreí satisfecha cuando comprendí que hace unos meses me habría comparado con la rubia coqueta y desearía ser como ella.

Ahora no.

Aún no creía que fuera hermosa, pero eso no importaba. Yo era lo que Edward quería…y no estaba dispuesta a discutírselo.

Había comenzado a nevar mientras estábamos en el interior.

"¿Esperas aquí mientras voy a buscar la camioneta?" Miró por la fachada de vidrio de la tienda. "Seré rápido."

Asentí y me quedé con la bolsa mientras Edward salía por la puerta hacia el pavimento. Se detuvo por un momento y subió la solapa de su chaqueta para cubrirse el cuello. Sonrió y me guiño un ojo mientras acercaba sus manos desnudas a su rostro y soplaba dentro de ellas antes de frotárselas vigorosamente y meterlas en los bolsillos. Sabía que la acción era para pretender y le guiñé de vuelta. Luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr a ritmo humano por la calle hacia la camioneta.

Se había ido hace solo unos minutos y entonces pude ir el ruido de mi motor. Salí y Edward bajó de la camioneta, sin dejar de sonreír. Su cabello estaba húmedo y espolvoreado con nieve, igual como el día anterior, cuando había aparecido en el patio trasero de Charlie. Pero ahora sus ojos estaban brillantes, destellando con una felicidad que hacía eco de la mía propia, mientras rodeaba el auto y me ayudaba a subir a mi asiento.

A continuación, volvió al lado del conductor y se subió.

Ya había encendido la calefacción y no demoró mucho que la cabina estuviera caliente.

"Creo que necesitas una nueva suspensión," dijo cuando comenzamos el viaje de regreso. "Y reparar el motor."

Rodé los ojos y esperé que lo criticara y ofreciera comprarme un pequeño Audi deportivo, del que siempre hablaba, pero no lo hizo.

"Tal vez Rosalie le pueda echar un vistazo."

"Um, tal vez."

Soltó mi mano para poder meterme bajo su brazo. Comenzó a cantar en voz baja y yo cerré los ojos, apoyada en él, escuchándolo, disfrutando de la calidez y el amor que venía de él. Disfrutando de su felicidad. Y de la mía. Volví a pensar en lo divertido que era que su cuerpo frío pareciera emanar tanta calidez.

"Debo hablar con Charlie esta noche," dijo de pronto. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

"Er, está bien. ¿Después de la cena? ¿me das una oportunidad para facilitarle las cosas?" Mi estómago se apretó ante ese pensamiento.

Edward apretó los labios y asintió.

Me preocupaba como iba a reaccionar mi padre y el nudo en mi estómago se apretó un poco más. Todo estaba feliz y brillante en este momento, en nuestra pequeña burbuja, aquí en la cabina de mi camioneta, pero todavía había algunos obstáculos que saltar.

Pasamos el letrero de bienvenidos a Forks y estábamos a punto de entrar a la calle de Charlie, cuando Edward se tensó.

"¿Qué es?"

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y una expresión de derrota cruzó su rostro.

"Mira detrás de nosotros," dijo y me volteé. A través de la ventana trasera podía ver la patrulla de Charlie.

"Oh, mierda," murmuré y me volví hacia Edward. Así no era como habíamos planeado que resultaran las cosas. "¿Lo sabías? ¿Qué nos estaba siguiendo?"

"No," Edward sacudió la cabeza y ahora se notaba la consternación en su rosto. "Iba temprano a casa para poder pasar algo de tiempo contigo."

"Oh," Estaba sorprendida y culposa al mismo tiempo.

"Y se está preguntando con quien estás," añadió, exhalando fuertemente y pasándose la mano por el cabello.

"No hay manera de que pueda desaparecer ahora sin hacer preguntas," murmuró. Tomó mi mano y la apretó al tiempo que nos deteníamos frente a la casa. La patrulla avanzó por el camino de entrada.

"¿Lista?" Edward preguntó y sus ojos tenían nuevamente esa mirada derrotada.

Mordí mi labio. "No."

Edward me dio una débil sonrisa. "Yo tampoco."

Charlie estaba esperando, curioso, mientras bajábamos de la camioneta.

"¿Bella? Qué es…,"

Se detuvo luego, viéndose como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo a la vez que sus incrédulos ojos recorrían a Edward.

"Jefe Swan," Edward dijo con cortesía y pude oír el nerviosismo en su voz. Tomé su mano. Charlie lo vio y su rostro se ensombreció.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" espetó.

"Papá, nosotros…," Pero Charlie no me dio la oportunidad de terminar.

"¿Qué haces _tú aquí_?" Se volvió a Edward.

"Jefe Swan, yo…,"

"Papá, por favor…,"

"Entra a la casa, Bella."

"¡Papá, no! ¿Podemos sólo…,?"

"¡Dije que entraras a la casa, Bella! ¡Ahora!"

"¡No! Papá no puedes…"

"¡BELLA!"

"¡NO!"

"¿Fuiste acaso a la escuela hoy?" Charlie me miró y de pronto estaba tartamuda.

"Yo…no. Yo no…iba a decírtelo…necesitaba…estaba cansada después de Jacksonville."

"¿Y no tenía nada que ver con él, hum?" Apuntó su pulgar en la dirección de Edward.

"¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no completamente, yo…,"

"¡Entra, Bella! Hablaremos de la escuela más tarde."

"Por favor, papá…,"

"Bella," Edward dijo bajito. "Quizás deberías entrar como dice tu padre."

"¡Tú no le digas que hacer!" Charlie gritó y Edward bajó la cabeza. Luego Charlie me miró de nuevo.

"Dije que entraras, Bella." Su voz estaba tranquila esta vez pero le dio otra mitrada asesina a Edward.

Tenía la boca seca y la garganta apretada. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi estómago era una bola ansiosa cuando me di vuelta y me arrastré a mi misma hacia la casa.

Corrí a mi habitación y me incliné por la ventana, mirándolos a ellos abajo. Cogí un breve destello de la mirada de Edward cuando me notó.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando?" La voz de Charlie era baja y aterradora, e hizo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara.

El remordimiento era evidente en la expresión de Edward, pero enderezó los hombros y se dispuso a hablar.

"Jefe Swan, mi familia regresa a Forks. Llegarán mañana, pero he venido con anticipación para ver a Bella, pedirle perdón por haberme ido de la manera en que lo hice, y para pedirle que me acepte de vuelta."

Ahí estaba.

Lo había soltado todo en una simple oración.

Charlie estaba en silencio, viendo a Edward con cuidado. El rostro de mi padre se estaba poniendo de un peligroso rojo y tenía los puños apretados a sus costados.

"¿Así nada más?" Gruñó. "¿Tú familia está de vuelta y quieres retomarlo en donde lo dejaste?" ¿Cómo si mi hija fuera algo de _conveniencia_? Le escupió las palabras a Edward.

"No, en absoluto," Edward respondió rápidamente. "Bella es la _causa_ por la que estoy de vuelta. Estar separados no funcionó para ninguno de nosotros. Pero entiendo en daño que he hecho y lo sé."

"¿Lo entiendes?" Charlie soltó.

Edward se vio momentáneamente sorprendido y Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

"No entiendes nada. No sabes nada. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diecisiete, dieciocho?"

"Dieciocho, señor."

"Dieciocho, ¿hum?"

"Sí."

"Dieciocho." La acerada voz de Charlie era escalofriante. "Bueno, Edward, cuando tengas una hija adolescente tú mismo, y la escuches llorar y gritar dormida cada noche por tres meses consecutivos, _entonces_ ven y dime que lo entiendes."

Me estremecí y dejé caer la cabeza entre mis manos. No sabía que imágenes podía ver Edward en la mente de Charlie pero de pronto dio un paso hacia atrás, con el rostro contraído de dolor. Pero Charlie no había terminado.

"Y luego dime si tú dejarías que el chico que le hizo eso, volviera de nuevo a su vida."

"¡Papá, para!" Charlie alzó la cabeza rápidamente para mirarme.

"¡Te dije que entraras!"

"¡Estoy adentro! Papá, por favor, detente. Edward y yo ya estamos trabajando en esto. Sí nos dejas."

"¿_Ustedes están_ trabajando? ¡Tú no eres la única que salió herida, Bella!"

Oh.

El comentario de Charlie hizo que me levantara.

"Papá, lo siento."

"Tu madre y yo hemos…," se detuvo, tratando de aferrase a su compostura. "Hemos perdido la cabeza de la preocupación."

Edward tomó una respiración profunda y cuando alzó la cara, vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

"Estoy muy, muy triste, Jefe Swan."

"¿Sí?" Charlie volvió nuevamente hacia Edward. "Deberías sentirlo."

Se hizo silencio. Edward dejó caer su cabeza sobre los hombros y ahora miraba al suelo. Charlie, lo veía a él y yo los observaba a los dos con cuidado – ninguno se movía, ni nadie hablaba.

Edward se veía roto, golpeado y mi corazón se retorcía y ardía por él. Pero mi padre estaba dolido y enojado, y no podía culparlo por sentirse de esa manera. Estaba dividida, en conflicto, y no sabía qué hacer. Mis dedos se agarraban del alfeizar de la ventana.

Después de un momento Charlie dejó salir un fuerte suspiro y apoyó las manos en las caderas. Volteó a mirarme y de alguna manera se veía más viejo. Pero resignado. Entrelazamos nuestras miradas por un momento.

"Lo amo, papá," dije bajito.

Y de pronto todo el aire, y toda la lucha, parecían salir de Charlie. Inclinó la cabeza. Eones pasaron mientras contenía la respiración y entonces finalmente, mi padre habló.

"Será mejor que entres," le dijo a Edward con brusquedad. "Antes de que Bella se caiga por la ventana."

Me senté en la escalera tratando de escuchar la conversación entre mi padre y mi novio. Podía oír voces apagadas viniendo desde la sala de estar y supuse que era algo bueno, porque significaba que no estaban gritando.

Una parte de mí estaba molestar por mantenerme fuera del asunto, esto me involucraba, después de todo. Pero parte de mí también reconocía que Charlie necesitaba hacer esto.

Un momento después, la sombra de Edward se movió sobre la pared de la sala y después apareció a los pies de la escalera. Tenía el rostro tenso al dar el primero de dos pasos hacia mí.

"Tu padre nos quiere ver juntos," dijo en voz baja y me tendió una mano.

Charlie estaba de pie junto a la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando la alfombra. Levantó la vista cuando entramos y Edward soltó mi mano.

Charlie hizo una mueca y alzó la mano, pasándose la palma a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Mi mundo se había reducido a esta sala de estar, a este momento. Me quedé de pie, ansiosa y cautelosa, mi estómago apretado, esperando que mi padre hablara. Podía ver su conflicto y lucha.

"Bella," comenzó después de un momento. "Tienes dieciocho y legalmente no puedo impedir que veas a quien desees. Y eso es lamentable." Estrechó los ojos un poco y miró a Edward. "Pero yo _puedo_ controlar quien entra en mi casa." De nuevo mi garganta estaba seca. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

"Ahora, Edward aquí me ha explicado su versión de las cosas," Charlie continuó, cruzando nuevamente los brazos sobre el pecho. "Al parecer, él creía tener las mejores intensiones de corazón, pero he dejado en claro que no me gustó lo que hizo y como lo hizo." Le frunció el ceño a Edward. "Pero él simplemente se ha esforzado en convencerme de lo mucho que te ama, y como no lo merece." Charlie se aclaró la garganta. "Y yo diría que estoy de acuerdo con él en esa última parte."

El nudo en mi estómago se apretó. Tenía la garganta aún más seca.

Charlie se pasó la mano por la cara.

"Pero obviamente estás feliz de verlo," dijo a regañadientes. "Tienes color en las mejillas. No te has visto tan bien desde que él se fue."

Sentí a Edward hacer una mueca de dolor a mi lado y extendí la mano para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

"Estoy feliz. _Realmente_ feliz."

Charlie dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. Luego levantó las manos al aire.

"Está bien, entonces," protestó.

"¿Es…está bien? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Estás bien con que estemos juntos?" Podía oír la incredulidad en mi voz. Le eché un rápido vistazo a Edward.

"No, no estoy bien con eso," replicó Charlie. "Pero no quiero que andes a escondidas detrás de mis espaldas." Respiró hondo. "O que te vayas," agregó en voz baja.

Después Charlie dejó escapar un largo y cansado suspiro. "Así que, sí, está bien que se vean, pero no más faltas a la escuela." Me apuntó con un dedo, usándolo para enfatizar sus palabras.

"No lo haré."

"No lo harás a menos que estés a punto de morir, ¿me escuchaste?"

Edward se estremeció ante la elección de palabras de Charlie y apreté sus dedos.

"Te escuché, papá."

"Y mientras estés viviendo aquí no habrá visitas después de las diez de la noche en día de escuela." Miró fijamente a Edward. "Y si sales debes estar en casa a las diez. Medianoche, los fines de semana."

"Está bien."

"Toda tu tarea debe estar al día."

"Sí."

"Asegúrate de hacer tus solicitudes a la universidad."

"Lo hago."

"Y ve a tus otros amigos, también. Solo no te limites a…ustedes mismos."

"Um, seguro. Podemos hacer eso."

"Bien."

Se volvió a Edward.

"Y si creo que te estás entrometiendo en su tarea, no seré muy generoso con mi hospitalidad."

"Lo entiendo, Jefe Swan." La voz de Edward era firme y segura.

"Bien." Charlie se acercó un paso, mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos. Hubo un pequeño destello de repentino terror en la expresión de mi padre, pero luego apretó los dientes y sus ojos se endurecieron al hablar.

"Y mientras estés entendiendo las cosas, entiende _esto_…sí le haces daño de nuevo, no tendrás una vida digna que vivir."

Charlie se alejó lentamente.

"Sé eso," Edward dijo en voz baja.

Charlie asintió. Luego tomó el mando a distancia de la televisión y supe que habíamos sido despedidos.

Tomé la mano de Edward y salimos de la sala. Traté de seguir a las escaleras, y a mi habitación, pero él se resistió y en vez fue hasta la puerta principal.

"Creo que es mejor si me voy."

"¿Estás bien?" Pasé los dedos por su mejilla.

Asintió y sonrió con suavidad. "Si. ¿Y tú?"

"Estoy bien, aliviada."

Edward asintió.

"¿No te irás por mucho?" pregunté.

"Solo por un rato. Estaré de vuelta cuando Charlie esté dormido."

Asentí, mi corazón ya estaba anticipando su ausencia. Quería sugerir que solo pretendiera irse para luego subir a mi habitación, pero sabía que tenía razón.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a instalar la radio de tu camioneta, luego correré a casa y quitaré las sábanas de los muebles de arriba. Haré algunas llamadas y trataré de ordenar una pantalla plana de reemplazo."

Se agachó y me besó suavemente.

"Serán solo un par de horas," susurró.

"Lo sé." Pero mi corazón ya estaba anticipando su ausencia.

Volvió a la sala, dijo un oficial buenas noches a mi padre, y luego se había ido.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

Subí las escaleras para dormir un poco después de las ocho. Había hecho la cena y Charlie se había ofrecido a ayudar. Cocinó la pasta y ralló el queso mientras yo hacía la salsa para la carne y picaba las verduras. Repasamos un poco algunas cosas generales, el clima, la pesca, el nuevo motel que se estaba construyendo a las afueras del pueblo.

Comimos en silencio, Charlie se veía pensativo, pero no mencionó a Edward y yo tampoco.

Después de que los platos estuvieron lavados y la cocina limpia, Charlie llamó a Biily para hacer los arreglos de una actividad de fin de semana y yo me fui escaleras arriba.

Me senté en la cama y llamé a Ángela para saber que me había perdido en la escuela. Dos tareas nuevas y una examen sorpresa, como se vio después.

Luego llamé a Callum – realmente necesitábamos hablar.

"¡Swan!" Él prácticamente me gritó por el teléfono. Estaba emocionado y lleno de preguntas.

"Entonces, ¿al final pudiste comunicarte con él?"

"No lo contacté. Él solo regresó."

Lo puse al corriente con la decisión de volver de Edward y Callum estaba, sorpresivamente, silencioso.

"¿Entonces él iba a volver de todas maneras? Podrías simplemente haberte sentado ahí, sin hacer nada, y aún así obtendrías el mismo resultado."

"Um, sí, así parece." Pero en realidad, no estaba tan segura de eso. "Pero escucha, gracias por todo lo que hiciste para ayudarme. Yo realmente…,"

"Sí, está bien," me cortó. "¿Pero qué es eso de la lectura de mente?" preguntó de pronto. "No puedo creer que no te hayas molestado en mencionar esa pequeñísima información."

Hice una mueca. "Lo sé, lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho antes de que lo conocieras, solo no me esperaba que lo supieras de esa manera."

"Sí, supongo."

Hubo un latido de silencio.

"Al parecer, tus pensamientos son muy vividos," dije y Callum gimió.

"Pero Edward está bien con todo, ¿cierto? Se veía bien cuando me fui ayer."

"Estaba un poco sorprendido por lo del Vampiro Vigilante, pero está bien." Mejor que bien. "Pero escucha, quiero oír sobre Leah."

"Leah…," Callum en verdad suspiró y reí. "Leah es increíble. Al segundo en que la vi…simplemente increíble."

Me tendí contra las almohadas, sonriendo mientras Callum hablaba. Obviamente estaba en las nubes.

"¿Y a ella no le importa que estuvieras ayudando a encontrar a Edward? Quiero decir, ya sabes, ¿todo eso del enemigo mortal?"

"Sí, bueno creo que la tribu ve a Edward un poco diferente desde que ayudó a Seth. No creo que estén a punto de invitarlo para Acción de Gracias, pero ya no es el enemigo."

Eso me hizo sonreír.

"Y ellos saben del regreso de Edward. Yo no he dicho nada, bueno, solo a Leah, pero ellos lo sabían…los lobos encontraron su olor ayer."

Realmente no le había dado a la manada ningún pensamiento, pero tenía sentido que ellos supieran.

"¿Sabes que él apesta?" Callum preguntó.

"¿Qué?" ¿De dónde vino eso?

"Yo no pude olerlo cuando lo conocí, pero todos los lobos hablaban de eso. Supongo que es bastante malo."

Rodé los ojos.

"Él no _apesta_," dije. "Huele hermoso."

Callum rió. "Estoy seguro de que huele así. Está bien, me tengo que ir," dijo de pronto.

"¿Es Leah?"

"Acaba de llegar." Podía oír su sonrisa. "Tú sabes lo muy bueno que es tener una novia que pueda entrar por tu ventana del segundo piso."

Reí. "Salúdala por mí."

"Lo haré."

"Buenas noches Callum."

"Buenas noches, Swan."

Colgué, tomé mi bolsa de aseo y me fui al baño.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba sentaba en mi cama, leyendo.

O tratando.

Extrañaba a Edward y me quedé mirando el reloj y escuchando los ronquido de Charlie en la habitación del lado. Pero a pesar de que estaba ansiosa por el retorno de Edward, estaba un poco contenta por tener algo de tiempo a solas y poder pensar en el último par de días.

Edward estaba de vuelta.

De verdad había vuelto.

Y se quedaba.

Me abracé, sonriendo, mientras la alegría burbujeaba en mí. Alegría, emoción, anticipación…

Mis sentimientos han estado por todas partes, tantas emociones en tan corto espacio de tiempo. Y hoy…mi corazón se sentía como si hubiera sido atado a un cohete y lanzado hacia el espacio, libre y fuera de control.

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

Él realmente estaba aquí.

Y él era diferente.

Parecía más abierto, no tan cerrado. Noté que antes me había sentido distante de él, como cuando a veces me mantenía a brazos extendidos…impidiéndome conocerlo más de cerca. Pero ahora no se sentía de esa manera.

Él realmente estaba de vuelta.

Y _yo_ era diferente.

Pensé en las palabras de Callum…

_Podrías simplemente haberte sentado ahí, sin hacer nada, y aún así obtendrías el mismo resultado_

No, no habría tenido el mismo resultado, porque yo no me habría convertido en lo que soy ahora.

Me preguntaba que habría encontrado Edward al volver, si no hubiera hallado mis regalos de cumpleaños, si no hubiera conocido a Kate, Tanya y Callum. Si no hubiera sabido del Vampiro Vigilante.

Entendía más ahora.

Y yo no era la insegura, débil y frágil humana que una vez creí que era.

Por un momento me pregunté si ahora Edward estaba más abierto, como si fuera un reflejo de mi nueva confianza a causa de su propia introspección.

Casi podía creer que nuestro tiempo separados fue algo bueno para nosotros.

Casi.

Miré el reloj de nuevo.

Diez y cuarto.

Desde la habitación del lado oí el primer sonido de los ronquidos de Charlie.

Un segundo después, Edward entraba por mi ventana.

Apareció con una cautelosa sonrisa y el pelo alborotado por el viento, cayéndole sobre los ojos.

"Hola," susurró y de cierta forma se abalanzó sobre la cama.

"Hola," sonreí y me acerqué a él. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando afuera?"

Inclinó la cabeza un poco, ahora con ojos brillantes, obviamente encantado de verme feliz.

"Unos veinte minutos. ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"Las cosas van bien." Tomé sus manos. "Estás congelado. Bueno, más congelado de lo habitual."

"Un momento," dijo y desapareció por la puerta. Volvió un minuto después y acunó mi rostro con sus manos.

Sonreí.

"¿La llave de agua caliente?"

Sonrió también y asintió al subir nuevamente a la cama. Pasó las manos a mí alrededor y se acurrucó contra mí.

"¿Destapaste los muebles?"

"Sí. Y aspiré el piso. Las cubiertas de la cocina y del baño están limpias."

"¿Pasaste la aspiradora? ¿Y limpiaste?" Solté un bufido y se vio lastimado. Me miró con ojos muy grandes.

"¿Por qué te sorprende?"

"Yo…no lo sé," me encogí de hombros. "Solo no puedo imaginarlo."

"Siempre tenemos tareas cuando nos mudamos a un casa," dijo simplemente.

Supongo que así era.

"¿Ordenaste el televisor?" Pregunté.

"Sí. Pero viene desde Corea, así que no llegará hasta dentro de un mes."

"¿Qué hará Emmett?" Sonreí y Edward hizo lo mismo.

"Tendrá que esperar. O, puedo comprar un reemplazo temporal, la calidad no será la misma." Rió con disimulo. "El Súper Mario Brothers no estará en la suficiente alta definición."

"Pobre Emmett," reí.

"Mm, pobre Emmett. ¿Qué estás leyendo?"

Edward levantó mi libro.

"_Matar un Ruiseñor,_" respondí, a pesar de que él podía leer el título. "Está en nuestra lista de lecturas para Inglés, este semestre."

"¿Te esté gustando?" Hojeó algunas páginas y lo puso de vuelta en mi regazo.

"Sí, en serio es una historia poderosa."

"Lo es," estuvo de acuerdo. "Me alegro de que estés haciendo tu tarea."

Rodé los ojos. "Tú y Charlie, ambos."

Rió. "¿Cómo está Charlie? Dijiste que las cosas estaban bien."

Arrugué la cara y me encogí de hombros.

"Estaba muy tranquilo durante la cena, pero eso es normal. Él está aceptando las cosas de malas ganas, creo."

Edward asintió. "Creo que es lo mejor que podemos esperar en este momento."

"Supongo que sí," bostecé.

Un pesado cansancio estaba cayendo sobre mí ahora. Bostecé de nuevo y Edward tomó mi libro y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Se aseguró de que mi marcador de libros quedara en su lugar.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y me acomodé contra la almohada. Edward subió más la manta, por sobre mis hombros, antes de quitarse los zapatos y subir conmigo. Me acurruqué contra él cuando llegó a mí y apagó la lámpara.

"Creo que Charlie ya lo aceptó." Murmuré mientras Edward se acercaba suavemente. Sus dedos acariciaron mis brazos, y los dedos de sus pies descalzos tocaban los míos. Suaves y fríos toques que enviaron una onda de calor a través de mi cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome cerca.

"Él sabe que vas a estar por aquí." Suspiré dormida.

"Para siempre," Edward susurró y sus labios rozaron detrás de mi cuello.

El día siguiente pasó muy lento.

Edward me dio un beso de despedida y desapareció por mi ventana justo después de que Charlie despertara. Mi padre se quedó por un rato y solo se fue a trabajar cuando partí a la escuela, y tuve la sensación de que las cosas iban a ser así por un tiempo.

La escuela pareció durar para siempre. Recogí mis tareas atrasadas y pasé el periodo de estudio realmente estudiando. Hablé con mis amigos, esquivé la invitación de Jesica para ir al bowling en la noche, escribí mis notas, escuché las lecturas y miré el reloj, esperando las tres y media.

Edward estaba allí cuando llegué a casa. Corrió por el bosque hasta detrás de la casa y llamó a la puerta trasera cuando yo pasaba por la puerta de enfrente.

"¿No hay beso?" Le puse mala cara y me llevó con él al sofá. Tocó mi labio con su pulgar.

"Más tarde."

"Eso no es justo."

Se acercó. Muy cerca. Podía sentir su aliento contra mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y la esquina de mi boca. Abrí los labios a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

"Piensa en ello como incentivo," susurró y se acomodó, dándome un beso en la frente antes de dejarme ir.

Lo miré y gruñí mientras él se reclinaba contra el sofá, mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas y sosteniendo mi libro de cálculo.

Hmph. Tenía que admitirlo, Edward tenía un poder de negociación muy bueno.

"¿Cuándo llega tu familia?" protesté mientras tomaba el libro.

"Cerca de las nueve." Me tendió un lápiz.

"¿Al aeropuerto?"

"No, a la casa."

Sonreí ahora. "¿Así que voy a alcanzar a estar una hora con ellos antes del toque de queda?"

Edward asintió, sonriendo también. "Y si has terminado tus tareas antes que Charlie llegue, me tendrás a mí, también."

Me giñó un ojo y yo jadeé, sorprendida. Sip, _fantástico_ poder de negociación.

Se quedó hasta que Charlie llegó del trabajo.

Edward fue cortés, pero el saludo de Charlie fue ronco y me pregunté por cuánto tiempo las cosas serían así.

Hice la cena y Charlie se ofreció a ayudar otra vez. Mientras él pelaba las papas, me preguntó por la escuela y le hablé de mi deberes y tareas. Asintió y parecía contento.

Le pegunté sobre su día y él me contó una divertida historia sobre el rescate de un gato atrapado en una chimenea.

Después de la cena, cuando la cocina estuvo limpia y Charlie se había ido a la sala de estar, le hice saber que iba a ir a la casa de los Cullen. Asintió bruscamente, sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

"A las diez, Bella."

"Sí, papá." Tomé mi chaqueta y las llaves.

Estaba emocionada mientras conducía por el largo camino de entrada de los Cullen. No podía esperar para ver a su familia, los había extrañado demasiado.

La casa se veía muy diferente cuando ésta apareció detrás de los arboles. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y las luces encendidas, lo que hacía que todo pareciera cálido y acogedor. Edward había barrido el porche y la escalera, la nieve y su deshielo ya no estaban – obviamente había estado ocupado.

Bajó corriendo los escalones del porche y me sacó de la camioneta para ponerme en sus brazos.

"Te extrañé," murmuró mientras salpicaba besos en mi cara y cuello, y reí.

"Solo me viste hace dos horas."

"Mm hm. Te extrañé."

Reí de nuevo. "Te extrañé, también."

Me abrazó más fuerte.

"Y estaba preocupado," murmuró contra mi cabello.

"¿Preocupado?" Me alejé para ver su rostro. Mm, Edward tímido.

"Me preocupaba que tu camioneta se descompusiera y te costara llegar. Y está oscuro y frío, y estabas sola."

"Mi camioneta está bien, Edward."

"Mm, lo sé. Y tienes el teléfono por si necesitas llamarme." Suspiró. "Estoy tratando," susurró.

Y eso me sorprendió.

"¿Tratando?"

"Vamos," dijo, de pronto, tomando mi mano para llevarme hacia la casa.

Había puesto flores en los floreros y colgado las pinturas y grabados en la pared. Las velas que Alice amaba estaban en su lugar, alrededor de la habitación y había, de hecho, una pantalla plana. La manta de cachemira color púrpura estaba casualmente tirada sobre el brazo del sofá y el fuego ardía en la chimenea.

Suspiré…lucía fantástico. Parecía de nuevo una casa.

"Has hecho un gran trabajo, Edward."

"Se ve bien. Esme y Alice probablemente volverán a arreglar todo de nuevo. Si duda, he puesto las velas en orden equivocado."

Rodó los ojos y reí, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

"¿Este es el televisor temporal?" Pregunté.

"Sí."

"Eso fue rápido."

Se encogió de hombros y sabía que probablemente había pagado una pequeña fortuna para que fuera entregada hoy. Miré alrededor.

"Normalmente no lo haces todo tú, ¿cierto? ¿Ordenar la casa?"

"No," rió y comenzó a llevar me hacia las escaleras. "Todos tenemos nuestras tareas. Yo quito los guardapolvos."

"Sí, noté que parecías tener bastante experiencia en ese asunto."

"Solo un poco," rió. "Pero pensé, ya que estoy aquí, podría hacerlo todo. Especialmente si fue por mi culpa que tuvieron que irse en primer lugar."

Fuimos subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta. Parte de la música que habíamos comprado ayer estaba sonando en el estéreo. El sonido era suave y rico, cálido y acogedor, y la habitación se veía como si nunca él se hubiera ido.

El ancho sofá negro. Libros, música, todos alineados en sus estantes. El viejo globo terráqueo todavía estaba en el amplio escritorio de madera con incrustaciones en cuero color verde oscuro. La antigua y golpeada copa de trofeo que usaba para dejar sus llaves. Nuestra foto de la graduación. El bate de béisbol apoyado contra la pared en la esquina.

"Realmente no te llevaste nada," murmuré, más para mí misma, pero Edward respondió.

"Me fui tan pronto como me despedí de ti," dijo en voz baja.

La alfombra dorada aún estaba en el suelo y en un elegante movimiento dobló la piernas debajo de él y se sentó. Me reuní con él.

"¿No volviste aquí para nada?"

"No." Se apoyó en sus manos y estiró las piernas por delante de él. "Solo volví al auto y manejé. Fui a Denali, la otra familia de vampiros allí. Dejé el auto allá." Su rostro se arrugó al fruncir el ceño. "Debo decidir qué hacer al respecto."

Sentí el calor de mi sangre punzando a través de mis venas. Bueno, él había mencionado Alaska y a los Denali, así que supongo que esta era un buena oportunidad para contarle sobre mi visita a Tanya. Tomé a aliento, aquí vamos…

"Fui a buscarte a Alaska."

Tomé un montón de lana de la alfombra. Sus ojos eran de este color a veces.

"¿Tú qué?"

Hice un medio asentimiento y luego me lancé a mi historia.

"Busqué Denali en internet, pero no era una ciudad, era un parque nacional con una gran cantidad de ciudades en ella. No sabía en cuál de ellas habías vivido, por lo que pregunté en la escuela." Mantuve los ojos bajos. "Mike dijo que tú, Alice y Jasper hablaron de Anderson cuando estuvieron en la tienda un día. Así que decidí probar allí."

Edward estaba en silencio. Me arriesgué a mirarlo y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Lo vi tragar…dos veces, y me pregunté que estaba pensando.

"Um, de todos modos, sabía que habías vivido con otra familia de vampiros allí y creí que, incluso si no estabas allí, ellos sabrían dónde estabas tú o tu familia. O como contactarte."

Me encogí de hombros. "Así que cobré uno de los boletos a Florida que Carlisle y Esme me habían regalado y volé a Alaska."

Cuando levanté la vista a los ojos de Edward, estos estaban oscuros y su piel más pálida de lo usual…casi ceniciento.

Cerró los ojos lentamente. Habló entre dientes atrapados.

"Bella, ¿me estás diciendo que deliberadamente fuiste en busca de un aquelarre de vampiros?"

"Um, ¿sí?"

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

"¿Edward…?"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo _peligroso_ que era?"

Oh no…la voz calmada.

Estaba enojado.

"Bueno, sí…y no."

"¿Sí _y no_?" Alzó la cabeza. "¿En qué _estabas_ pensando? En serio, dime Bella, ¿en que estabas pensando?"

Sus ojos brillaban. Su furia era casi palpable.

"Parecía ser la mejor pista que tenía para encontrarte y sabía que era vegetarianos como tú. Sabía que no iban a herirme."

Se puso de pie, moviéndose tan rápido que realmente no lo podía ver, y comenzó a caminar. Pasándose una mano por el cabello, hizo un gesto implorante, gesticulando con las palmas abiertas.

"No puedes saber eso," espetó, mirándome. "Ellos son vegetarianos, pero siguen siendo vampiros. Y mientras tú sigas siendo humana, los de mi especie serán un riesgo para ti. Cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber pasado…"

Meneaba la cabeza a medida que caminaba y comencé a sentirme enojada. Quería gritar y decirle que estaba exagerando, que no había pasado nada. Quería decirle que yo era un adulto y si quería salir a buscar vampiros lo podía hacer. Había estado segura de que los vampiros Denali no me harían daño y había tenido razón.

Bueno, eso es lo que hubiera hecho la vieja Bella. Y ahora, si era honesta, tenía que admitir que Edward estaba en lo cierto. Lo que había hecho era peligroso.

"Lo sé, lo si…," comencé, pero me detuve, cuando se dio vuelta, con ojos enormes, casi asustado.

"¿Comprendes que Laurent estaba viviendo con ellos en ese entonces?" siseó. "¿Qué pasaba si te hubiera encontrado?"

"Yo…había olvidado a Laurent," susurré. Solo lo recordé cuando Tanya lo mencionó. Caray, ¿qué _hubiera_ pasado si Laurent me encontraba?

"¿Lo olvidaste?"

Comenzó a pasearse de nuevo, tirándose el cabello. "Querido Dios, dame fuerzas…,"

"No te dejaras ningún pelo en medio minuto," murmuré.

De pronto se detuvo, me miró y luego, lentamente, alejó las manos de su cabeza, dejándolas caer a sus costados.

"Edward, lo siento." Me puse de pie y fui hasta él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Estaba rígido, como una piedra. "Por favor no te enfades. Ahora me doy cuenta que algo estúpido e imprudente de hacer, pero en ese momento estaba tan desesperada por encontrarte. Realmente no pensé en las consecuencias. Y ahora ya está hecho, estoy aquí y a salvo. No volveré a hacer así otra vez. Lo prometo." Hice una pausa. "Precauciones razonables, ¿recuerdas?"

Poco a poco sus brazos se curvaron a mi alrededor. Levanté la mirada y observé la ira desvanecerse lentamente de sus ojos. Relajó la mandíbula y suavizó los nervios de su cuello.

"Que te hayas puesto en un peligro tal, _por mí_, Bella no puedo…," hizo una pausa y sentí su cuerpo tensarse de nuevo. Pasé los dedos detrás de su cuello, jugando con el cabello que se enroscaba allí, y esperé. Después de un momento comenzó a relajarse, sentí que la tensión lo dejaba.

"¿Sabes lo que me haría, si algo te hubiera pasado?" preguntó bajito.

"Creo que tengo una idea."

Asintió.

"¿Vas a tratar de recordar eso, por favor?"

"Lo haré. Y no creo que pueda salir corriendo a encontrar más vampiros prontamente. Lo prometo."

"Bien."

Besó sobre mi cabeza y gentilmente nos puso de vuelta en el suelo. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda y me mantuvo apretada contra su costado. Su respiración comenzó a calmarse y dejé salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Esa conversación ahora estaba fuera del camino. Se había enojado, había tenido su momento, pero ahora él lo sabía y estábamos bien.

Al siguiente…Tanya. Y unas pocas preguntas.

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas de Anderson?" preguntó, su voz venía desde algún lugar por encima de mi cabeza. Observé su garganta moverse mientras hablaba.

"Congelado," dije. "Nadie había oído hablar de ti."

"En realidad hacemos las compras en Healy. Así que, ¿volviste a casa?"

"Sí. Creí que todo el viaje había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero después, mientras esperaba tomar el bus de vuelta al aeropuerto, tu Volvo se detuvo en la estación de gasolina. " Lo dije todo con algo de prisa y luego esperé.

Edward no dijo anda, pero se quedó muy quieto.

Demasiado quieto.

Mi corazón reaccionó y supe que debió oírlo porque apretó los brazos y me besó sobre la cabeza de nuevo. Me volteé un poco para poder verle el rostro.

"¿En serio los encontraste?" preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí. "Me llevaron al aeropuerto."

"¿Subiste a un auto con vampiros que no conocías?"

"Mm, ¿sí?"

"Bella…," cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "¿Quién era? ¿Eleazar? ¿Carmen?"

"Kate y Tanya."

Se tensó y vi el rápido movimiento de su manzana de Adán al tragar.

"¿Conociste a Tanya?"

Asentí, con mi labio entre los dientes.

"Uh huh."

Entonces Edward tomó una respiración profunda, sentí el movimiento de su pecho bajo mi mejilla, y luego, las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca me sorprendieron.

"Pregúntame cualquier cosa."

"Er, ¿qué?"

Me senté y Edward también. Su expresión estaba determinada y su voz era fuerte.

"No sé lo que te dijo, pero me imagino que tienes algunas preguntas y, posiblemente, algunas dudas. Así que, por favor, pregúntame lo que quieras."

Eso realmente me sorprendió.

"Yo…no tengo dudas, solo preguntas."

Sonrió, con un atisbo de alivio en sus ojos. Estábamos frente a frente, con las piernas cruzadas, y él se acercó, para tomar mi mano. Me puse de rodillas, arrastrándome hacia él y me subió a su regazo.

Me sentí segura, a salvo y amada con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"Pregúntame," susurró y sentí sus labios acariciar mi frente.

Realmente no sabía por dónde empezar, así que comencé por el principio.

"Ellas dijeron que no sabías dónde estabas, pero no estaba segura. Creí que tal vez lo sabía, ¿pero no quisieron decírmelo?"

"Ellas no lo sabían. No les dije nada. Pero tienes razón, probablemente no te lo hubieran dicho."

Asentí. "Así lo pensé."

Pasé los dedos sobre su antebrazo, siguiendo la tenue línea azul de la vena bajo su piel, hasta los pliegues de su muñeca.

"Tienes una línea de la vida muy larga." Mis dedos trazaron su palma y él rió.

"Muéstrame la tuya", dijo y volteé la mano.

Su dedo dibujó el pliegue en mi piel. Hacía cosquillas. Note que sus uñas que habían estados irregulares y rotas ayer, ahora estaban lisas, con los bordes redondeados y uniformes.

"Bueno, a juzgar por esto," Edward sonrió. "Deberías estar segura por un tiempo."

Llevó la mano a sus labios y besó la palma.

"¿Quieres decirme algo más?" susurró a la vez que entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

"Kate es muy amable. Me dio tu chaqueta."

"Kate es amable," Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

"Pero Tanya…,"

Los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mí alrededor.

"¿Vamos?"

Enterré los dientes en mi labio.

"Era como si ella quisiera que creyera que había habido algo más entre ustedes de lo que era en verdad." Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. "Aparentemente, eres muy bueno en carreteras largas y oscuras en la noche."

El cuerpo de Edward se congeló y, en respuesta, yo también.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Estás bien?" Mi corazón se sentía como si se hubiera detenido.

"Estoy bien, Bella." Sonaba demasiado casual. "Solo estoy tratando de pensar en cómo expresar esto."

Me retorcí en su regazo. Estaba sonriendo pero había un ligero endurecimiento alrededor de sus ojos.

"Ella dijo que fue una lección de conducción," susurré.

"_Fue_ una lección de conducción," dijo. Su cabeza cayó sobre sus hombros y pude sentir su vergüenza. "Ella, uh…¿cómo puedo decir esto?" Alzó la cabeza de nuevo y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Ella trató de agarrar algo más que la palanca de cambios."

Abrí los ojos de golpe y mi cara estaba en llamas, y podía sentir mi piel hormiguear.

"¿Ella en realidad no hizo…?"

"¡No!" Edward se mostró inflexible. "¡No! Veía sus pensamiento cada vez y me salía del su camino. No le impidió intentarlo, sin embargo," frunció el ceño. "Esa fue una única lección que le di."

Los celos, potentes y crudos, surgieron en mí, abrazando mi cuerpo. Parte de mi esperaba poder conseguir a oportunidad de encontrarme con Tanya den nuevo, solo para poder…,

"¿Bella?"

"¿Huh? Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

Edward me estaba observando.

"¿Estás bien? Tú corazón está…acelerado."

"Estoy bien." Tomé un par de respiraciones y entonces mi siguiente pregunta salió de pronto, sorprendiéndome a mi tanto como a Edward.

"¿Te ha visto desnudo?"

Edward palideció.

"¡No! Ella dijo…oh." Se detuvo e hizo una mueca. "¿Las aguas termales?"

Asentí.

Edward cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, tocando mi frente con la suya.

"No, no me ha visto desnudo." Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró directamente a los míos. "Me sorprendió una vez, pero la oí venir en el último momento. Ya estaba vistiéndome cuando ella apareció." Sonrió y apretó de nuevo sus brazos a mí alrededor. "Todas las partes importantes estaban cubiertas," dijo y luego me miró algo avergonzado. Agachó la cabeza.

"Conocimos a Tanya y a su familia hace mucho tiempo. Ella manifestó cierto interés, le hice saber que no regresaba ese interés y creo que he sido un reto para ella desde ese entonces."

Pasó la nariz a lo largo de la mía, acariciándola suavemente.

"Siento que hayas tenido que soportar sus insinuaciones."

Me encogí de hombros. "Yo sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Pero, en cierto modo, eso me dio un panorama más amplio de ti. Ellas llenaron algunas lagunas." Me encogí de hombros. "Eso me molestó, eso es todo. La forma en que dijeron las cosas, la forma…," me detuve.

"¿Bella?"

"No es nada."

"¿Qué?"

Rodé los ojos. "Es una estupidez."

"Nada es estúpido si te está molestando. Dime."

Solté un suspiro exagerado.

"Me molestó que probablemente ella había visto _más_ de ti que yo."

Ahí está. Lo había dicho.

El rubor se inició en los dedos de mis pies y se extendió como un reguero de pólvora a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Alejé el rostro para que no lo pudiera ver. ¿Realmente había dicho eso?

Nos quedamos quietos, y en silencio. La música subía y bajaba a nuestro alrededor.

Entonces Edward se movió, quitándome suavemente de su regazo. Lo miré con curiosidad, y sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco. Muy lentamente, estiró un brazo hacia atrás y pasó el suéter por encima de su cabeza.

¡Oh!

"Ahora tú has visto más," susurró.

Se vería nervioso, inseguro, pero sonreí suavemente.

Me quedé mirando, observando sus hombros, su pecho y torso. Estaba tonificado, firme y bien definido. Muy bien definido. Su pecho se movía lentamente, arriba y abajo, con respiraciones profundas.

En pocas palabras, él era impresionante.

Alcé la mano, esperando tocar, sin estar segura si debía. Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, su pulgar acariciaba lentamente mi muñeca. Aunque más lentamente, puso mi mano sobre su pecho. ¡Oh! ¡Quizás tenía permitido tocar! Se humedeció los labios y pensé que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero de repente se detuvo. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la ventana e hizo una mueca antes de soltar un profundo suspiro.

"Mi familia está aquí."

"Oh."

Estaba decepcionada y emocionada a la vez.

"Y probablemente debería estar vestido cuando los salude." Sonrió disculpándose.

"Probablemente."

Edward llevó mi mano a sus labios y me pregunté si esa había sido su intención desde el principio. Besé los nudillos y la soltó. Tomó su suéter y lo pasó con rapidez sobre su cabeza.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie, lo cual fue bueno, porque todavía estaba tratando de quitarme de la cabeza los últimos minutos. Acaba de ver medio desnudo a Edward.

"¿Lista?" preguntó.

"Um, creo que sí" Tomé una respiración profunda.

Apretó mi mano y fuimos a la planta baja.

Llegamos al último escalón justo cuando la puerta principal se habría de golpe, y luego Edward y yo fuimos engullidos por una pequeña y chillona vampiresa de cabello puntiagudo.

¡Alice!

_._

_._

_._

_Daaaa! Edward sin camisa-polera-suéter-lo que sea…La familia está de vuelta y pobre Bella, enclaustrada hasta próximo aviso (y ese aviso viene pronto =) ) Y pobre Charlie también, yo lo entiendo, tener que ver al idiota del novio de su hija solo porque es feliz con él…_

_A ver si lo notaron…para quienes leyeron Blood Lines, hay varias cosas que se mantiene en la habitación de Edward, la copa, el bate de beisbol…pero también está el escritorio que era de su madre, el mismo que le regaló a Bella cuando llegaron a su casita en el bosque. Y el globo terráqueo aparece en la primera peli, cuando bailan Claro de Luna. Este es el toque de Windchymes en sus historias, esa es una de las cosas que las hace increíbles _

_Muchísimas gracias por su reviews, hemos sobre pasados los 100, lo que m hace muy feliz :) También gracias a quienes agregan el fic a sus listas de fav o a sus alerts. _

_He demorado, lo sé, la vida, ustedes saben, quizás demore pero de todas formas tendrán sus caps, aunque sea cada dos meses jejeje. Paciencia, nada más!_

_Soooo, allí abajo hay un cuadrito, ya saben para que sirve :)_


	12. Regalos

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Alice nos tenía a Edward y mí, sujetos en un abrazo de oso, como el de Emmett, que casi me hacía despegar los pies del suelo.

"Lo siento, lo siento," recitaba una y otra vez en mi oído. "Lo siento."

"Está bien." Me las arreglé para decir, a pesar que me estuviera quitando el aire, pero mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas.

Alice.

Alegría y emoción burbujeaban en mí – era tan _bueno_ verla. Tan bueno.

Excepto que realmente no la había visto. No todavía.

Hasta el momento había sido un borrón de color y movimiento, y ahora, una cabeza oscura se presionaba entre Edward y yo.

La mano de Edward se mantenía apretada alrededor de la mía mientras él se entregaba al abrazo de su hermana. Dijo su nombre y podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Finalmente me las arreglé para conseguir liberar un brazo y pasarlo a su alrededor.

"Te he extrañado," tartamudeé y cerré los ojos, bebiendo de la felicidad de este momento. Tenía a mi mejor amiga de vuelta.

"Déjala respirar, Alice."

La voz de Jasper llegó hasta nosotros y abrí los ojos.

Él estaba parado en la puerta, con maletas y bolsos a sus pies. Se veía incomodo e inseguro, tan diferente a la última vez que lo vi, cuando sus dientes chasqueaban a sólo unos centímetros de mi rostro y sus ojos estaban salvajes por la sed de sangre.

Mi estómago se revolvió y, por instinto, di un paso atrás. Al instante la mano de Edward se tensó alrededor de la mía y me acercó a él.

Alice se apartó, liberándonos a Edward y a mí, poco a poco. Ahora podía verla y estaba exactamente igual, por supuesto, pero podía ver en sus ojos que los últimos tres meses también le habían afectado.

"También te he extrañado," sonrió. "Mucho." Luego apretó mi mano. "Vamos a hablar," dijo antes de irse y caminar hasta el lado de Jasper. Enganchó un brazo con él y lo miró, asintiendo alentadoramente.

Jasper parecía nervioso. Encontró mi mirada, sonriendo con cautela, y labios cerrados. Sonreí de vuelta. Sus ojos estaban más ligeros de lo que alguna vez había visto – debió haber drenado a toda una manda de ciervos en el camino.

"Edward…," Jasper saludó a su hermano y Edward sonrió en respuesta.

"Jasper," dijo.

Luego Jasper volvió a poner sus ojos en mí y respiró hondo.

"Bella, si hay algo que pudiera decir o hacer para borrar lo que pasó, lo haría." Se enderezó y cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda. "Yo sé que no es suficiente, pero _yo_ verdaderamente lo siento mucho."

Abrí la boca para decirle que estaba bien, perfecto, que no había necesidad de disculpas, pero me detuve. Él había tratado de matarme, después de todo.

"Gracias, Jasper. Y, um, entiendo."

Su postura cambió, relajándose un poco y volvió a sonreír dando un gesto con la cabeza.

Después tomó las maletas y se encaminó hacia la habitación.

"Voy a poner esto arriba," dijo y Edward se hizo a un lado, alejándonos de las escaleras para dejarlo pasar.

"¡Ahí está! ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Carlisle, él está aquí!"

Esme entró por la puerta, tomó a su hijo en un abrazo feroz y Edward soltó mi mano para poder devolverle el abrazo. Se veía complacido por su afecto, aunque un poco avergonzado por la demostración poco habitual.

"Realmente estás aquí," ella dijo contra su pecho a la vez que él suavemente palmeaba su espalda.

Ella se apartó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Su rostro era severo mientras algún tipo de comunicación silenciosa pasaba entre ambos y luego Edward agachó la cabeza.

"Lo siento." Dijo, obviamente, al ser castigado, y ella lo llevó de nuevo a sus brazos.

Detrás de Esme, Carlisle estaba radiante.

"Bella," dijo él y se acercó, lentamente, para tocar brevemente mi mejilla. "Es bueno verte," dijo y había un mundo de significados en sus simples palabras.

"También es bueno verte," devolví la sonrisa.

Después Esme dejó ir a Edward y Carlisle se acercó un paso.

"Hijo…," su voz se quebró ligeramente a medida que Edward y él se abrazaban.

Sentí que me tiraban cuando Esme tomó mis manos en las suyas frías. Las apretó suavemente.

"Bella, querida…," sus ojos eran tan cálidos y expresivos, y la profundidad en el color ámbar decía cuanto. "Te hemos extrañado terriblemente. Todos nosotros." Ella miró fijamente a Edward mientras él y Carlisle se separaban.

"Creo que ella sabe que la he extrañado," Edward se acercó, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Se inclinó, besó mi mejilla y me acomodé contra él.

"¿Dónde están Emmett y Rosalie?" Pregunté mientras él se enderezaba.

"No están muy detrás," Carlisle sonrió. "Emmett tuvo que parar por gasolina. Rosalie se detuvo con él."

"¿Están manejando? Creí que todos habían volado." Miré hacia los rostros en la habitación.

"No," Edward respondió. "Todos manejaron."

"¿Desde Ithaca?" Pero eso eran miles de kilómetros. ¿Cómo habían hecho…? Oh. Y luego me sonrojé cuando lo comprendí. Todos conducen como locos y no necesitan detenerse por comida, para ir al baño o dormir. Sólo por gasolina.

"Oh, por supuesto." Murmuré y los brazos de Edward me dieron un suave apretón.

"¿Dónde está el Vanquish?" Me volteé para poder ver su rostro.

"En un taller de almacenamiento especializado en Portland," dijo y besó le tope de mi cabeza. "¿Quizás podemos ir a recogerlo este fin de semana?" Arqueó una ceja al sonreír.

"¿Has hecho todo esto, Edward?" Esme preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

Edward se encogió de hombros al asentir.

"Se ve encantador, gracias." Esme le sonrió, pero detrás de ella, Alice estaba reorganizando las velas. Miré a Edward y rodó los ojos.

"Te lo dije," susurró y reí.

"¡Hey!" Emmett entró a la habitación, con una sonrisa enorme.

Agarró a su hermano en un abrazo de un solo brazo. Edward le respondió con prudencia.

"¿Superaste tu rabieta, entonces?" Edward bromeó. Se hizo hacia atrás y trató de darle un golpe juguetón a Edward en el brazo, pero Edward se inclinó bruscamente hacia la izquierda y Emmett lo perdió.

"Demasiado lento," Edward sonrió, pero mientras sonreía, Rosalie se acercó por detrás y golpeó con fuerza su nuca. Ni siquiera la había visto venir.

"¡Ow!" Edward frotó donde ella le había golpeado.

"No me viste venir, ¿cierto?" Rosalie soltó.

"Han estado practicando," Edward murmuró y ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué fue eso de todas formas?" Edward estaba serio, pero podía ver la sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Y luego vi algo que nunca pensé que vería…Rosalie Hale, _avergonzada_.

"Eso es por hacerme extrañarte," ella murmuró. Sus ojos se habían ablandado y se inclinó para darle un abrazo. "Es bueno verte," susurró.

Edward sonrió al abrazarla. "Gracias, Rose. Yo también."

Ella se apartó rápidamente, casi como si no quisiera quedar atrapada en un muestra de afecto. Yo estaba observándola suavizar su cabello con la mano cuando Emmett me tomó.

"¡Bella!" Sus enormes brazos me rodearon, pero casi no hubo contacto. "No dejes que él te tire otro truco como eso, ¿está bien?"

"No lo haré," reí y él sonrió al dejarme ir.

"¿Esa es la nueva pantalla plana?" le preguntó a Edward.

"Es el reemplazo temporal. La real estará aquí el próximo mes."

Emmett asintió, mirando la pantalla en la pared.

Me volví para decirle algo a Edward, pero de pronto Rosalie estaba de pie delante de mí.

Ella me observó por un momento y Edward tomó mi mano.

"Hola," dijo empáticamente.

"Um, hola."

Me sentía nerviosa ahora que estaba debajo de su afilada y valorativa mirada. Me preguntaba si iba a decir algo más, o si esperaba que yo lo hiciera. Sea como fuere, podía decir que ella no había terminado todavía. Yo quería encogerme y esconderme detrás de Edward, pero no lo hice.

En su lugar me quedé de pie, firme, y mantuve mis ojos en los suyos. Si iba a ser parte de esta familia, entonces tendría que acostumbrarme a Rosalie…y ella tendría que acostumbrarse a mí. Pero me sentí consolada por Edward cuando sus brazos se curvaron alrededor de mi cintura y sentí su pecho presionarse contra mi espalda.

"Quiero que mi hermano sea feliz," Rosalie dijo de pronto. "Y si lo que lo hace feliz eres _tú_, entonces…supongo que me alegro de verte."

No sabía lo que había estado esperando, pero no había sido eso.

"Un, gra…gracias." Tartamudeé, completamente perpleja, pero contenta, por el cambio en su bienvenida. Los brazos de Edward se flexionaron a mi alrededor y sentí sus labios en mi cabello.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros elegantemente y se alejó, hacia el gabinete de la sala de estar donde intercambió el bowl de porcelana por el jarrón de flores.

"El diseño de interiores, obviamente, no es lo tuyo," sonreí.

"Obviamente," Edward respondió.

Jasper había bajado y ahora la sala estaba llena de conversaciones mientras los Cullen comenzaban a acomodarse.

"Parece que toda nuestra familia está reunida de nuevo," Carlisle sonrió mientras él y Esme se acercaban a Edward y a mí.

Los ojos de Carlisle eran suaves y gentiles, pero podía ver los restos de la tensión de los últimos tres meses. Compartió una rápida mirada con Edward y luego volvió su atención a mí.

"Bella, tú has traído tanto a esta familia," dijo en voz baja. "Y el que nosotros te dejáramos de la manera en que lo hicimos, sin un palabra de despedida, ni explicación, fue inexcusable. Nosotros, todos, estamos muy apenados por el dolor que te causamos." El rubor estaba en su apogeo en mis mejillas y creí que me pondría a llorar.

Ellos no tenían que hacer eso. Estaba muy incómoda, mirando mis manos entrelazadas con las de Edward y las apoyé sobre mi cintura. Él todavía estaba detrás de mí y sentí como me acercó más a él cuando Carlisle continuó.

"Has sido extremadamente amable, comprensiva y dispuesta a perdonar. Gracias por darnos nuevamente la bienvenida con tanto cariño."

Hice un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero no levanté la vista. Noté que la habitación se había quedado en silencio.

"Carlisle está tomando demasiado en sí mismo y de los demás," Edward dijo bajito. Se movió para quedar a mi lado, pero nuestras manos siguieron unidas. Sus ojos color ámbar miraban los míos.

"En defensa de mi familia, todos ellos trataron de apoyarme, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con los que estaba haciendo. Ya sabes que lo de la ruptura limpia fue mi idea." Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de los míos. "Lo siento."

Apreté su manos, mirando fijamente sus dedos, notando cuanto más largos eran los suyos que los míos. Tomé aire y levanté la cabeza, mis ojos buscaban a Carlisle.

"Gracias," dije y mis ojos fueron a los demás. Seis pares de ojos me miraban, todos en diferentes tonos de ámbar y dorado. "Yo sólo…simplemente estoy muy contenta de que todos estén de vuelta."

"Estamos muy contentos de haber vuelto," Carlisle sonrió.

Y de pronto Alice estaba a mi lado.

"¿Quieres ayudarme a desempacar, Bella?" chilló. Por la esquina del ojo pude ver a Edward fruncir el ceño y Alice rodó los ojos.

"No voy a quedarme con ella tanto tiempo, Edward." Me tendió la mano, sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa. La había extrañado tanto.

"Sólo tengo hasta las diez," dije rápidamente al tomar la mano de Alice.

"Toque de queda," Edward explicó y Carlisle se vio sorprendido. "Una condición de Charlie para permitirnos ver de nuevo."

Carlisle asintió. "Comprensible," dijo.

Alice arrugó el rostro y pude ver lo que estaba planeando.

"No, Alice," sacudí la cabeza. "Sólo déjalo pasar. No quiero molestar más a Charlie."

Ella se encogió de hombros al tiempo de llevarme hacia las escaleras.

"Solo estaba pensando que debe ser tiempo de presentarle a Charlie el concepto de quedarse a dormir," musitó. "No creo que le importe que tuvieras una noche de chicas con una amiga. Especialmente si cree que Edward ha salido a acampar."

"Alice, no creo…,"

"Es algo para pensar," dijo rápidamente. "Vamos."

El walk-in-closet de Alice era casi tan grande como su dormitorio. Jasper había dejado las maletas en la cama y Alice comenzó a desempacarlas.

Me senté en la colcha y la observé muy ocupada sacando su ropa, clasificándolas antes de guardarlas. Era maravilloso estar otra vez con ella, hablar, rodeada de ropa, casi como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Casi.

"¿Qué sistema usas?" Le pregunté desconcertada mientras ella ordenaba montones sobre la cama; faldas, blusas y pantalones, aparentemente lanzados todos juntos, pero no. "Quiero decir, obviamente, tienes un sistema, es solo que…no lo puedo entender."

"Tipo de tela," Alice dijo simplemente. "Todos los algodones juntos, toda la lana, toda la seda, ya tienes una idea."

"Uh huh."

"Y luego por el tono de cada tipo, yendo del más claro al más oscuro."

Cogió un montón de ropa y lo llevó al armario.

Pensé en la colección de música de Edward y en como la había ordenado, no por artista o género, o incluso por alfabeto, si no que por año y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año.

Tal vez los oscuros sistemas de ordenamiento era algo de los vampiros. Me preguntaba cómo Carlisle ordenaba los registros de sus pacientes.

"Las cosas van bien entre tú y Edward." Alice dijo de pronto. En realidad no era una pregunta y ella se reía muchísimo. Mis mejillas se colorearon al pensar en Edward sin camisa hace solo un rato.

"Sí, las cosas van bien," murmuré y no pude contener la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en mis labios.

Alice estaba asintiendo, sonriendo también, y de pronto me pregunté si quizás ella había visto su decisión de quedar medio desnudo.

"Alice," siseé, avergonzada. "¿Viste…um…,?"

"¿Ver qué?"

"Nada."

Comencé a estudiar la colcha muy de cerca. La seda bordada era suave bajo mis dedos.

"Estoy muy contenta de que él tomara la decisión de volver." La voz de Alice estaba tranquila. "Lo estaba matando, el estar separados."

Se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, alzó la mano para frotar suavemente los círculos oscuros que lentamente estaban desapareciendo de debajo de mis ojos.

"Eso prácticamente también te mató," dijo bajito.

Bajé la vista a la alfombra, donde un montón de zapatos, esperaban ser ordenados.

"¿Podías verlo?"

"No todo el tiempo, no lo veo todo. Pero lo que vi…," se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza.

Me estremecí también – no quería pensar en lo que había visto.

"Él estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta en el auto una vez," Alice murmuró y no estuve segura de haberla escuchado.

"¿Iba a volver?"

"Después de despedirse de ti en el bosque…tuve una visión…," Alice arrugó la cara y su voz se volvió un susurró. "Lo pude ver estacionar a un lado de la carretera, a las afueras de Port Ángeles. Luego la visión cambiaba y lo veía conducir de vuelta a tu casa. Después lo veía conducir hacia un ferry en Canadá. Luego conducir de nuevo a Forks, después, en el ferry…," se frotó las sienes. "Le tomó horas antes de finalmente obligarse a partir."

Oh, Edward.

Mis ojos picaron de nuevo y comencé a morderme el labio. Tenía que recordarme que estaba bien ahora, que él estaba al bajar las escaleras, feliz y sonriente.

Volví a mirar el montón de zapatos y di vuelta una tira de color rojo con los dedos del pie.

"¿Me viste a _mí_ del todo?" Pregunté después de un momento y Alice dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"En un principio, sí," dije. "Pude ver lo que su partida había hecho contigo y yo…," se detuvo y bajó la vista a su regazo, componiéndose a sí misma. "Lo llamé," continuó. "Y traté de decirle que no iba a funcionar y me colgó. Él estaba determinado en que no hubiera interferencia de cualquiera de nosotros. Me dijo una y otra vez que deliberadamente dejara de mirarte. _Lo mejor que podemos hacer es darle la oportunidad de tener una vida normal. _Ese era su mantra."

Era difícil, oír eso. Parte de mi no quería saber. Pero parte de mi necesitaba saberlo.

"Después de un tiempo él dejó de contestar mis llamadas. Y poco después dejé de tener cualquier visión real de ti. Sólo eran flashes aquí y allá."

Hubo silencio, ambas nos quedamos pensando sentadas allí.

De pronto Alice se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a ordenar sus zapatos. Y había _muchos_ zapatos.

"Um, ¿por color?" Pregunté, bajando para ayudarla.

"Por diseñador."

"Oh."

"Puedes buscar los Christian Louboutin."

"¿Puedo qué?"

Alice rodó los ojos. "Solo toma los con suela roja." Levantó uno como ejemplo.

"Oh, está bien." Podía hacer eso.

Alice trabajó con rapidez y eficacia, emparejando los zapatos. Continúo hablando mientras lo hacía.

"Cerca de noviembre, los flashes comenzaron a detenerse. Sólo conseguía el ocasional y muy confuso _borrón_."

Se detuvo, una sandalia turquesa colgaba de sus manos elegantemente.

"No sabía…," no terminó. Después de un segundo bajó la sandalia y se sentó con la espalada contra el final de la cama.

"Las visiones más claras las tengo de la gente que está cerca de mí, gente con la que tengo fuertes conexiones," dijo. "Cuando tus visiones comenzaron a desvanecerse, creí que tal vez era a casusa de la perdida de esa conexión." Su expresión se vio perdida, y muy triste. "Pensé que tal vez lo habías superado después de todo," dijo en voz baja. "No se lo dije a Edward."

Tomó nuevamente la sandalia y encontró su compañera.

"Y entonces, justo después de Año Nuevo fue como si hubieras desaparecido por completo."

"¿Después de Año Nuevo?"

Alice asintió. "Apenas algo."

¿Apenas algo?

"Te envié una suscripción de Vogue Living. ¿No me viste hacer eso?"

Alice dejó caer un tacón de aguja negro al sonreírme con sorpresa.

"¿Vogue Living? ¿En serio? Bella, eso es precioso, gracias. Pero no, no vi eso." Ladeó la cabeza en la particular forma en que lo hacen los vampiros. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Le expliqué lo de la librería, de Jessica y la idea de la subscripción de regalo.

"¡Bella, es brillante!" Alice dijo entusiasmada.

"Gracias. Pero mientras organizaba la suscripción estaba poniendo toda mi concentración, esperando que el mensaje llegara hasta ti, esperando que me vieras. Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera escuché los golpes de Jacob y Sam en la puerta principal. Tuvieron que llamarme para que bajara y les abriera."

Alice ahora fruncía el ceño, sus perfectas cejas se unían.

"¿Jacob Black? ¿El hombre lobo?"

"Er, sí."

Era extraño, Alice sabía de Jacob, pero por su puesto Edward podría haberle contado cuando estaba haciendo los planes para mi escape a Florida.

"¡Pero, Bella, eso tiene mucho sentido!" Sus ojos brillaban con comprensión.

"¿Qué tiene sentido?"

"¿Has pasado mucho tiempo con Jacob Black?"

"No realmente. Un poco, supongo, ¿por qué?"

Alice se asentía a sí misma.

"No puedo ver a los hombres lobos," dijo simplemente. "No sé por qué, pero cada vez que un hombre lobo entra en escena, mis visiones desaparecen. Cuando Edward regresó aquí para luchar contra Victoria, yo estaba muy preocupada. Sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, pero no podía verlo, simplemente desvaneció y no sabía por qué. Después, cuando me llamó para decirme como había terminado todo, pudimos sumar dos más dos."

Ahora _mis_ ojos estaban muy abiertos debido a la comprensión.

"Callum," susurré y Alice frunció el ceño nuevamente.

"¿Quién?"

"Callum McLeod. Comenzamos a juntarnos más o menos justo después de Año Nuevo. No es un hombre lobo, pero es parte Quileute." Ahora sabía – eso era por lo que Alice no me había visto buscar a Edward – porque gran parte de mi búsqueda había involucrado a Callum.

"Ahh." Alice sonó sabelotodo. "Sí, eso tiene sentido," murmuró. "Edward habría pensado en eso, debería habérmelo dicho."

"Creo que probablemente él tiene otras cosas en la mente."

"Probablemente," Alice sonrió.

"¿Pero no me viste ir a Denali?" Callum no había estado involucrado en eso.

"¿Denali? No, ¿estabas buscando a Edward?"

"Sí, pero encontré a Tanya." Arqueé una ceja.

"¡Oops!" Alice rió, con los ojos muy abiertos, y cubriéndose la boca. "¿Sabe Edward?"

"Sí."

Río más fuerte ahora. "¿Cómo reaccionó él?"

Pensé en eso. "Pánico restringido, creo que es la mejor manera de describirlo."

Alice se carcajeó fuertemente y todo era ligero y luminoso. Había extrañado ese sonido.

"Puedo imaginarlo," dijo. "Pero obviamente comprendiste que nada hubo entre ellos."

"Lo sé. Ella quería que creyera eso, sin embargo."

"Mm, sí, no me sorprende. Ella siempre tuvo una cosa por Edward. Siempre fue de un solo lado, sin embargo." Rió de nuevo. "A veces le era difícil estar en la misma habitación que ella." Dio unos golpecitos a su sien y lo comprendí.

"¿La lectura de mentes?"

Alice asintió y suspiró. "Pasó mucho tiempo afuera cuando vivimos allí."

Se inclinó y tomó lo que parecía ser una par de botas de montar marrones.

"¿Viste cuando decidió volver?" Pregunté y su respuesta me sorprendió.

"Sí."

"¿En serio?"

Ella asintió y dejó las botas junto a ella mientras cogía otro par idéntico en negro.

"Me llamó después de haber matado a Victoria. Dijo que estabas a salvo y que se iba a ir lejos por un tiempo." Se puso de pie y se metió en el armario con los dos pares de botas.

"Desactivó su teléfono después de eso," continuo al volver. "Nadie pudo contactarse con él."

Se sentó de nuevo. "Ahora vamos por lo Jimmy Choo," murmuró y agarró algo que era más correa que zapato.

"De todos modos, al día siguiente tuve una visión de él, parado en el patio trasero de Charlie, abrazándote. Fue muy rápida, pero clara." Sonrió. "Pensé en llamarlo, para decirle lo que había visto, pero no lo hice."

Eso me sorprendió también.

"¿Por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Sabía que él no contestaría. Le iba a dejar un mensaje pero después…," se detuvo, considerándolo por un momento. "A pesar de que podía _ver_ el abrazo no podía ver _cuando_ eso iba a suceder, o _cómo_. Sólo que pasaría. Y no podía ver sus caras correctamente. Podría haber sido abrazo final de despedida, por lo que sabía." Levantó una mano y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, peinándolo. "Así que creí que era mejor no interferir. Si le decía que los había visto a ambos en un abrazo y te iba a ver basado en eso, y luego le decías que no lo querías de regreso y lo abrazabas de despedida…no sabía lo que eso le haría a él." Me dio una suave sonrisa. "Estaba casi segura de que no lo apartarías, pero no estaba segura. Fui un manojo de nervios esperando ver que pasaba."

"Oh, Alice."

Pasé mis brazos a su alrededor.

"Te he extrañado tanto," susurró mientras se aferraba a mí. "Muchísimo. Y odiaba la forma en que dejamos las cosas, _lo odiaba_. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento demasiado." Su voz sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, y entonces yo estaba llorando las lágrimas que ella no podía.

"Dolió," admití.

Alice me abrazó más fuerte, casi muy apretado.

"Cometimos un terrible error," dijo. "Simplemente no sabíamos que hacer, habían peleas, y Edward estaba tan determinado en que era la única manera. Él estaba arrancándose el cabello, _literalmente_…él estaba tan…tan…,"

"Lo sé. Me lo dijo."

Ella asintió contra mi hombro y se retiró, limpiándose los ojos. Era una acción automática, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de ello, y me pregunté si se trataba de algún superficial reflejó humano.

Suspiró después.

"Lo siento mucho."

Tomé un respiro profundo y me limpié la cara con la manga.

"Lo sé. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta."

"Yo también."

Sonreí. Su cabello se había revuelto en un lado al abrazarme. Sus perfectos picos se veían algo desordenados.

"Tienes el cabello despeinado," dije.

"¿En serio?" sonrió de vuelta mientras dirigía su mano inmediatamente a la cabeza. "Sólo dime cual."

"¿_Cuál_? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Sabes de cada cabello en individual?"

¿Debería sorprenderme?

"No," rió y rodé los ojos.

"Oh."

Y entonces ambas estábamos riendo.

"Continuemos con esto," suspiró después de un momento y le frunció el ceño a los zapatos.

"No puedo encontrar ninguno de suela roja." Miré los seis pares a mi lado.

"Eso está bien. Ahora puedes seguir con los Manolo."

Manolo.

Comencé con mi tarea, tomando zapaos y buscando dentro el nombre.

"¿Acaso estos son zapatos?" Tomé una pieza plana de cuero con lo que parecía ser dos trozos de una larga y dorada cadena atada a ella.

"Sííí," Alice dijo con su mejor voz de _duh_. "Son mis sandalias de verano estilo gladiador."

Reí y volví a misión Manolo.

"Sabes que él nos envió a Jasper y a mí a verte en Jacksonville," dijo de pronto.

"Lo sé."

Alice asintió. "Tu madre nos notó, ¿cierto?"

"Eso creo, sí."

"Probablemente es algo bueno que no arrendáramos un Porsche amarillo, después de todo."

"¿Porsche amarillo?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron y ahora asentía con entusiasmo.

"Estaba en el estacionamiento del lugar de arriendo de autos. Era precioso, pero Jasper insistió en que debíamos tomar el Mazda negro." Frunció el ceño y sus labios perfectos formaron una mueca perfecta. Un segundo después estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "Está bien, aunque, Edward ha prometido conseguirme uno para Navidad."

"¿Un Mazda negro?"

"Noooo," Alice rodó los ojos. "Un Porsche amarillo."

Me apoyé contra la cama, riendo, mientras Jasper aparecía en la puerta.

"Me preguntaba si necesitan una mano," dijo y Alice agitó una mano.

"Ya está casi listo."

Se puso de pie, tomó unas pilas de ropa que todavía estaban tiradas en la cama y las llevó dentro del closet.

Jasper la vio marcharse, luego se volvió hacia mí. No se movió de su lugar en la puerta, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda. Él sonrió, pero con los labios cerrados firmemente.

"Hay dos maletas más en el auto," rompió el silencio después de momento y rodó los ojos hacia su esposa.

"¿Sólo dos?" Le dije con fingida sorpresa y Jasper río.

"Sólo dos," repitió y luego su sonrisa vaciló y comprendí que tenía algo más que decir.

"Bella…," cuadró sus hombros y comenzó. "La noche de la fiesta, Edward me dicho que tú no querías que yo me molestara, que no me culpabas."

"No. No lo hacía."

"Pero debiste."

Me puse de pie y apreté la chaqueta a mí alrededor. No tenía frío, Edward se había asegurado de que la casa estuviera acogedora y cálida, pero era algo que hacía cuando me sentía nerviosa o insegura.

"Jasper, no sé si alguien tiene la culpa, exactamente. Quiero decir, yo era una humana en una casa llena de vampiros, después de todo…supongo que sabía lo que podía suceder."

Jasper inclinó la cabeza. Mantuvo las manos detrás de su espalda.

"No quiero que tomes esto a mal," dijo lentamente. "Y yo estoy seguro de que no haré una repetición de esa noche, pero por favor no te ofendas si mantengo distancia de ti." Me dio una débil sonrisa.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero tenían sentido.

"No eres tú, soy yo," añadió y sonreí a su intento de aclarar el asunto.

_Precauciones razonables, _pensé para mí misma.

Los ojos de Jasper se posaron en el armario, desde donde podía escuchar a Alice moverse. Ella estaba tarareando en voz baja. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a los míos.

"De todos nosotros, soy a quien más le cuesta este estilo de vida," continuó. "No fui encausado de la misma manera en que lo fueron mis hermanos adoptivos."

Había una connotación en su tono y me pregunté qué quería decir.

"Te contaré de eso en otro momento," dije rápidamente. "Pero el punto es que, mientras la abstención se va haciendo más fácil para mí, pero no tan fácil como lo fue para mis hermanos." Bajó la mirada a sus pies. "No sé si alguna vez llegaré a tener el control de Edward."

"Jasper, por favor…no quiero que te sientas incómodo en tu propia casa."

"No es incomodidad," dijo rápidamente, levantando el rosto. "Me sentiría mejor si mantengo la distancia…no quiero dar lugar a errores. Pero no quiero que pienses que no me agradas…porque lo haces."

"Me agradas también."

Ahora cuando Jasper sonrió, parecía más relajado. Sus labios se abrieron y pude ver sólo una pequeña cantidad de dientes.

"Gracias," dijo, sonriendo un poco más ancho y por primera vez noté que él tenía hoyuelos.

Alice reapareció desde el fondo de su armario y se acercó a él, besándolo en la mejilla.

"A menos que quieras participar en la charla de chicas…," dejó la frase colgando y Jasper sonrió.

"Supongo que esa es mi señal para salir," dijo él. "Señoritas…," inclinó la cabeza y después dejó la habitación.

"No quiero hacer las cosas difíciles para él…," comencé y Alice me hizo callar.

"No lo haces." Se agachó para recoger unos pares de zapatos.

Mientras la observaba una nueva pregunta comenzó a agitarse en mi cerebro, pero no estaba segura de si debía preguntar. No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

"Er, Alice…," sólo respira, me dije. "Alice, ¿puedes ver algo de mi futuro ahora?" En otras palabras, no voy a obligar a Edward a convertirme, ¿pero seré alguna vez cómo tú?

Alice no respondió de inmediato. Llevó los zapatos al armario y salió de nuevo antes de hablar.

"No está claro," dijo. "Parece que todavía hay algunas decisiones que tú necesitas hacer. Y antes de que preguntes, es lo mismo para él…su futuro también está borroso."

Asentí, sin saber cómo me sentía con eso.

"Mis visiones, no son una ciencia exacta," Alice dijo suavemente y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. "Pero lo que sea que lo dos decidan, será la decisión correcta." Sus dedos apretaron los míos. "Y yo siempre estaré ahí. Nunca te dejaré de nuevo, Bella. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará."

Y luego Alice soltó uno de sus chillidos.

"¡Ooh, y tenemos la fiesta de graduación este año¡" Soltó mi mano para poder aplaudir.

Rodé los ojos.

"No voy a ir al baile de graduación."

"Ya veremos. Ahora, ¿qué debo usar mañana para la escuela?"

Tomó un suéter angora desde la cama y lo sostuvo delante de sí misma.

"¿Muy morado?"

Se oyó un golpe y Esme estaba de pie en la puerta.

"Siento interrumpir, pero me preguntaba, Bella, ¿quieres beber algo? ¿o comer?"

"Oh, um…," eso era inesperado. Sabía que los Cullen guardaban comida aquí antes, por las apariencias y también para mantener mi estómago lleno, pero no esperaba que ahora tuvieran algo. Me pregunté un momento si se fijaban en que los alimentos vencían si los dejaban un largo tiempo.

"Er, no sé…,"

"Está fresco," Esme parecía entender. "Nos detuvimos camino a la casa."

"No tienen que hacer…,"

Levantó una mano, deteniéndome. "Lo sé. Pero _queríamos_."

Esme no iba a discutirlo.

"Gracias," dije. "Estaría bien."

Me volví hacia Alice.

"¿Vienes también?"

"Sólo déjame terminar esto," dijo.

Hubo un repentino borrón y antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos más toda la ropa y zapatos fueron guardados.

"¡Listo!" Sonrió, triunfante. "Ahora puedo traer las otras tres maletas."

"¿Tres? Jasper dijo que eran dos."

"Ssh," puso un dedo sobre sus labios y me guiñó un ojo.

Edward estaba metido en una especie de juego de video de cuatro entradas con Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, cuando bajé las escaleras, pero sus ojos se clavaron en los míos tan pronto como aparecí. Sonrió, con una ancha, feliz y amplia sonrisa y pude sentir mis mejillas extenderse al sonreírle de vuelta.

"¡Enfócate!" Emmett gritó y tomó el control de Edward pero Edward lo alejó de su alcance.

"¡Demonios, Edward, se supone que somos un equipo!"

"¡Lo sé!" Edward encaró la pantalla de nuevo.

"Si Rosalie y Jasper nos gana, lo juro, voy a…"

"Emmett…," Carlisle advirtió, pero estaba sonriendo.

"Ya sé quién gana," se regodeó Alice al sentarse sobre el brazo del sofá, al lado de Jasper. "Podría salvarte de todo este estrés."

Emmett le gruñó.

"Oops, el resultado acaba de cambiar," Alice rió.

Edward me dio otro vistazo cuando seguía Esme a la cocina.

"¡EDWARD!"

"¿QUÉ? ¡ESTOY ENFOCADO!"

Se volteó de vuelta a la pantalla y comenzó a apretar frenéticamente el control.

Reí entre dientes mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

"Esto es lo más feliz que he visto a alguno de ellos en mucho tiempo," Esme sonrió. "¿Quieres café, té o jugo?"

Sonaba como una azafata.

"Jugo está bien, gracias."

Me sirvió un vaso y sabía muy bien. Esme había comprado lo mejor.

"Sólo han pasado unas semanas desde que en verdad Emmett y Rosalie volvieron de Europa. Incluso menos desde Jaspe y Alice regresaron. Y por supuesto, Edward…," frunció el ceño mientras devolvía la caja de jugo al refrigerador.

"¿Se comunicó con ustedes mientras estaba lejos?"

"Solo un par de llamadas, para hacernos saber que estaba bien…existiendo. Y luego su llamada dos noches atrás, para darnos la gran noticia." Su expresión ahora era feliz, sus ojos bailaban, su sonrisa era radiante.

"Estábamos tan emocionados cuando nos contó que lo habías aceptado de vuelta. Pude oírlo contarle a Carlisle que habías estado buscándolo. No lo podía creer, ya sabes."

"¿Carlisle no podía?"

"No, Edward." Sacó un taburete y se sentó frente a mí. "Nunca pensó que tendría a alguien y el hecho de que hayas ido tan lejos para encontrarlo…él dijo, _ella realmente me estaba buscando_." Esme negó, sonriendo. "Y yo le dije, _tú eres digno de ser buscado, Edward_, pero él no me tomó en cuenta."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Me dijo que yo tenía que decir cosas como esas." Se echó al recordar. "Eres tan buena para él, Bella."

"Él es bueno para mí, también." Vacié el resto de mi jugo.

"Has cambiado mucho en él, le trajiste vida…quizás tú puedes vencer su obstinación."

"Yo creo que esa es una lucha cuesta arriba," sonreí pero la sonrisa de Esme decayó.

"Esa noche…tratamos de convencerlo de que abandonarte no era la respuesta, pero él estaba más allá de la razón. Se mantenía diciendo _nunca debí haber tenido esperanza…,"_

Se pasó la mano por la mejilla y suspiró. "Al final, acordamos apoyarlo. Carlisle le señaló a los demás que Edward había hecho las maletas y mudado por ellos, sin quejas, muchas veces durante los años en que, er…," no continuó pero me hacía la idea. "Así que le dijimos que haríamos esto por él."

La sala de estar estalló en aplausos. Podía oír los gritos de Emmett.

"¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!"

"Parece que tenemos un ganador," sonrió Esme.

Un segundo después Edward entró a la cocina, todo él, ojos brillantes y sonrisa torcida.

"Aquí estás," suspiró y me abrazó, alzándome y balanceándome. Luego hundió la cara en mi cabello, con labios fantasmas en mi cuello.

Me estremecí y dejé escapar una risita y le sentí sonreír contra mi piel. Después tomó mi mano y caminamos de regreso a la sala.

Tomé asiento junto a Edward en el sofá. Alcé las piernas y las pasé sobre su regazo y su mano se posó en mi muslo. De vez en cuando lo acariciaba o trazaba espirales hasta la rodilla y de vuelta. Me preguntaba si sabía lo bien que se sentía.

Él estaba feliz, relajado, sonriendo y bromeando con su familia por lo que no pude evitar sonreír al observarlo. La curva perfecta de sus labios, como sus ojos se agrandaban al reír. Dejaba frecuentemente besos en mi pelo, frente y sus manos mantuvieron su suave ritmo en mi muslo.

Miré a su familia alrededor; Rosalie es el sillón, su cabeza descansaba contra Emmett quien estaba sentado, equilibrado, en el reposabrazos son un brazo alrededor de ella. Alice estaba acurrucada en otra silla, y Jasper se sentaba en el suelo a sus pies. De vez en cuando ellos compartían una mirada y una sonrisa. Esme y Carlisle estaban de la mano sentados junto a nosotros en el sofá. Todas parejas felices.

Luego me volví a mirar a Edward. Parecía que había avanzado bastante desde el chico que había estado solo; el tercero en discordia. Esto debería mostrarle cuan esperanzado debería estar.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Huh?"

Edward estaba sonriendo. "Estás a millas de distancia."

"Lo siento. ¿De qué me perdí?"

Río bajito. "Son casi las diez."

"Ah, ¿sí?" Tan pronto.

"Tenemos que irnos."

No quería irme, pero sabía que era mejor no romper el toque de queda la primera noche.

Edward alejó las piernas de su regazo y se levantó.

"¿Nos vemos mañana?" Esme preguntó cuando él me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

"Er, no creo." Me quité el cabello de delante de los ojos al pensar en el día siguiente. "Trabajo después de la escuela y Charlie probablemente no estará muy feliz de que salga dos noches seguidas."

"Por supuesto," sonrió. "Bueno, cuando puedas venir, nosotros estaremos aquí."

Nos dimos las buenas noches y nos abrazamos y después finalmente Edward me condujo hacia la puerta.

"¡Nos vemos en la escuela!" Alice trinó cuando bajábamos las escaleras del porche.

Ahora el suelo estaba fangoso, había llovido mientras estábamos en el interior, y Edward me tomó en sus brazos para llevarme a la camioneta.

"¿Todavía estás trabajando en Newton?" Vi la flexión fugaz de su mandíbula.

"Uh, huh." Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y Edward dio la vuelta hacia el asiento del conductor. "Estás bien con eso, ¿no?" Pregunté. Giró la llave y el motor volvió a la vida.

Y esperé.

"Estoy bien con eso," finalmente dijo y condujo el auto por el camino de entrada.

Edward tatareaba mientras yo me acurrucaba a su lado, sintiendo cada bache de la carretera debajo de los neumáticos. Tenía razón, a la camioneta le hacía falta una nueva suspensión. Con la suave luz proveniente del tablero pude ver su perfil perfecto, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Estas feliz," dije en voz baja y él puso sus ojos en mí.

"Lo estoy," susurró. "Muy feliz."

"Fue fantástico verlos a todos. Los había extrañado."

"Yo también."

Me acerqué un poco más. En cierto modo quería traer a colación el hecho de que se hubiera quitado la camiseta, y preguntarle si tal vez eso ocurriría de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo.

"Fue una buena noche," dije, en vez.

"Sí, lo fue."

Envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor y movió los dedos un poco, deslizándolos tentativamente desde mi cintura hasta más abajo de mi cadera, y luego dio el más suave de los apretones. Mmmm.

Edward era un experto en evitar los baches, pero el camino aún no estaba siendo amable con mi camioneta. Estábamos dando tumbos, viendo la luz de los focos bailar en todo el camino.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con el Volvo?" pregunté.

"El Volvo…," suspiró. "El Volvo. Hmm, ¿estás muy unido a él?"

"¿Unido?"

Mi mente comenzó a repasar todos los recuerdos de ese auto…el primer día que lo vi en el estacionamiento de la escuela; la noche en Port Ángeles cuando apareció de la nada y me salvó, la primera mañana que pasó a buscarme para la escuela, todas las salidas durante el verano; verlo ir hasta la estación de gasolina en Denali, ver a dos hermosas mujeres salir de él y deslumbrarme, ser relegada al asiento de atrás mientras Tanya conducía; oír a Tanya hablar sobre las clases de conducir, y de las termas, mientras manejaba con dos dedos, al estilo de Edward.

"No, no estoy muy unida. ¿Por qué?" Mi voz pudo haber salido un poco más aguda de lo que hubiera querido.

"Bueno," Edward respondió lentamente. "Estaba pensando que tal vez lo deje donde está y ordene uno nuevo."

Eso parecía ser excesivo, efectivamente dar un auto y después tener que comprar uno nuevo. Pero yo sabía que se lo podía permitir, y también significaba que él no tendría que ir a Denali para recoger el coche, o Tanya no tendría que traerlo acá.

"Sí," dije. "Pide uno nuevo."

Volteó la cabeza y pude ver una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos.

"¿De qué color?" sonrió.

Lo pensé por un momento.

"Mm, ¿plateado?" Quizás todavía _estaba_ unida…solo un poco.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa de Charlie justo a las diez. Edward dijo que se iría a mi habitación dentro de poco y después desapareció en la oscuridad. Agudicé mis ojos y oídos, tratando de descubrir donde había ido, pero no había nada.

Charlie me esperaba cuando entré.

"Justo a tiempo," murmuró. "Entonces, ¿lo pasaste bien?"

"Sí, estuvo bueno."

Asintió. "Está bien. Bueno…eso es…bueno. ¿Todos los Cullen están bien?"

"Todos están bien."

Charlie asintió de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente. Estaba intentándolo y se lo agradecía.

"¿Cómo estuvo el juego?" Asentí hacia la televisión y su ceño se profundizó.

"Perdimos," se quejó.

No estaba seguro de quien era nosotros, pero me compadeció de igual manera.

"¿Tal vez las próxima vez?"

"Espero que sí, de lo contrario se perderán los play-offs." Apoyó las manos en las caderas y miró a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Por último se volvió a mí.

"Bueno, creo que voy a ir a acostarme."

"Yo también. Buenas noches, papá." Sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Y luego me apresuré en subir para llegar hasta el vampiro que esperaba en mi habitación.

Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, pero pude ver a Edward sentado al final de la cama. Encendí la luz suave de la lámpara de la mesa de noche y él estaba sonriendo, presionando sus labios con un dedo, pidiéndome que me quedara en silencio.

"Démosle diez minutos," susurró e inclinó la cabeza hacia la habitación de Charlie. Asentí y tomé mi neceser, levantándola, apuntando hacia él y luego hacia el baño con gestos cómicos y exagerados. Rodó los ojos.

"Entendí en mensaje," susurró.

El agua caliente se sentía bien, al bailar y rebotar contra mi piel.

Pensé en la piel de Edward, y en cuánto de ella había visto esta noche.

Sus hombros anchos, su pecho perfecto…y ahora mismo él estaba en mi habitación…esperándome.

Cerré la llave del agua y tomé una toalla.

Estaba tumbado en mi cama, de espalda, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Sonrió cuando me acerqué a él. Aunque sabía que no estaba cansado sus ojos se veían somnolientos, con la mirada medio cerrada y el cabello hecho un desastre.

Hermoso.

"Has vuelto," sonrió.

"Aquí estoy." Me arrodillé en la cama junto a él. "¿Por qué pareces tan contento?"

"Por muchas cosas," susurró.

Sus manos estaban en mis caderas y me guió con facilidad, por lo que terminé sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Esto era nuevo y su movimiento me sorprendió. Pero me gustaba. Mucho.

Ahora, él también estaba sentado. Estábamos frente a frente, sus ojos brillaban, habían perdido la mirada somnolienta, y quitó el cabello de mi hombro.

"Um, tengo algo para ti," murmuré rápidamente – no quería dejar que me distrajera…por el momento.

"¿Me tienes algo?" Su aliento golpeó mi piel cuando fue hasta mi cuello para besarlo. Sus labios hicieron un camino desde mi hombro hasta mi mandíbula.

"Uh…sííí."

Se alejó. "¿Qué es?" Pasó la nariz a lo largo de la mía.

"¿Huh? ¿Mm?"

Ahora estaba distraída y sonrió.

"Dijiste que tenías algo para mí."

"Oh, claro." Tragué saliva y me sacudí un poco, tratando de aclarar mi mente. "Está aquí."

Me acerqué a la mesita de noche y sus manos apretaron su agarre, sosteniéndome al inclinarme.

Abrí el cajón y saqué con cuidado un paquete café y luego me acomodé otra vez a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Mmm…

"Regalos," Edward sonrió y su rostro se iluminó, emocionado.

"Aún ni siquiera sabes lo que es," reí y él se encogió de hombros.

"Es tuyo, eso es todo lo que necesito saber." Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sinceros al hablar y ese simple sentimiento me conmovió. Este era el punto que había extrañado por tanto tiempo.

Levanté la mano y toqué el relicario que descansaba sobre mi pecho.

"Entiendo lo que dices," dejé fijos mis ojos en los suyos. "Y ahora, después de ayer, entiendo que no me lo diste en mi cumpleaños porque no estabas seguro…sobre mí y si a mí me gustaría estar contigo." Usé sus palabras del día anterior. "Pero quiero que sepas que _estoy_ segura."

Le tendí el paquete.

"Esto es para ti."

Sus ojos estaban curiosos cuando lo tomó.

"Gracias."

Me quité de sus piernas y me tendí sobre la colcha a su lado.

Ahora estaba nerviosa. ¿Pensaría que era cursi, o meloso? Quizás no le gustaría. Mis manos temblaban y me senté sobre ellas.

Edward seguía sonriendo al quitar el papel café y observé con nerviosismo cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Los largos dedos de Edward se enroscaron alrededor de la caja plana de terciopelo azul y los pasó suavemente sobre el lujoso broche plateado que había variado su color a casi negro.

Sus ojos fueron hasta los míos, y pude ver preguntas allí, incertidumbre. Sonreí y asentí alentadoramente, y observé a Edward abrir la caja.

Jadeó muy suave, apenas le oí, pero la reacción en su rostro, en sus ojos, era fuerte y clara. E hizo que mi corazón tartamudeara, volara y cantara.

Levantó el reloj de bolsillo desde el forro de satén blanco y lo sostuvo sobre la palma de su mano. El papel marrón cayó al suelo.

El reloj era Edwardiano, de 1910, según la pequeña fecha estampada en el reverso. Tenía una carcasa de plata, grabada con un patrón de líneas diagonales entrecruzadas y los pulgares de Edward se movieron sobre la superficie, de ida y vuelta, mirándolo fijamente.

"Lo vi en una feria de antigüedades en Jacksonville," susurré. "Y recordé cuando me contaste que tu madre le dio un reloj de bolsillo a tu padre el día de su boda."

Alzó el rostro lentamente y pude ver que absorbía mis palabras. Había recuerdos e incredulidad en sus ojos…y esperanza.

"Sí," su voz se quebró.

Me acerqué un poco más y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

"Dijiste que era especial para él."

Asintió, mirando de nuevo el reloj, dándole la vuelta y pasando los dedos por el reverso.

"Muy especial," dijo.

Pude ver el movimiento de su garganta al tragar.

Muy suavemente tocó el pequeño broche a un lado del reloj. La tapa se abrió y Edward tomó su labio inferior con los dientes antes de dejar salir un largo suspiro.

"Eres tú," susurró y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

Sus dedos pasaron sobre la imagen que había sido permanentemente grabada en el interior de la carcasa de plata. "Esto es hermoso," suspiró.

"Iba a poner un foto allí," expliqué. "Pero había un puesto en la feria donde se hacían grabados de fotos."

Edward seguía mirando la imagen. Era un retrato de cabeza y hombros y yo estaba sonriendo suavemente, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y con los ojos mirando hacia abajo. Tenía el cabello suelto y caía en ondas suave alrededor de mi cara y hombros, de la forma en que a Edward le gustaba. La imagen era atemporal – podría haber sido de 1918 o 2006 o…para siempre.

"La mujer se llevó mi foto y le di el reloj. Normalmente tarda unos días, pero me hizo un favor, y lo recogí a la tarde del día siguiente."

Las manos de Edward temblaban al pasar los dedos por sobre el grabado, sobre la carcasa, la cubierta de vidrio de la cara que posee el reloj con sus números romanos y la pequeña ventana que mostraba las fases de la luna.

Estiré la mano y cubrí una de las suyas con la mía.

Alzó la mirada. Resplandecientes ojos ámbar me abrumaron y mi respiración quedó ligeramente atrapada antes de hablar. Me tomó un momento encontrar las palabras.

"Edward, no puedo predecir el futuro," comencé. "Pero si sé que quiero pasarlo contigo, nosotros haremos que funcione."

Edward no hablaba, no se movía, pero sus en sus ojos había esperanza, posibilidades, promesas…y alegría.

"Gracias," susurró finalmente y me llevó a sus brazos. "Gracias."

Me cambió de posición por lo que de nuevo estaba a horcajadas sobre él y envolvimos nuestros brazos uno alrededor del otro. Mi mejilla descansaba sobre su cabeza, la suya reposaba sobre mi pecho. Y podía sentir el reloj de bolsillo apretado fuertemente en su mano que presionaba contra mi espalda.

"Te amo," susurró.

"También te amo."

Después de un momento se apartó, tomó la caja de terciopelo azul y dejó el reloj suavemente en su interior. Sus dedos se deslizaron una última vez por su suave superficie antes de cerrar la tapa y dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche.

Luego, volviéndose hacia mí, tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

"Tú. Eres. Todo."

Casi gruñó las palabras y sus ojos me dijeron todo…como me amaba, como me había extrañado, como nunca me dejaría ir de nuevo.

De pronto sus labios estaban en los míos, suaves y dulces pero con una intensidad que era nueva. Y muy excitante.

Nuestras bocas se movían juntas, su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior y después se movió para besar mi cuello.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y me aferré a sus brazos mientras ellos se curvaban a mí alrededor. Su lengua estaba haciendo círculos debajo de mi oreja y gemí. En voz alta. En _su_ oreja.

"Er, lo siento," murmuré, avergonzada.

"No lo sientas." Sus labios repartieron besos hasta mi hombro. "Me gusta escucharte."

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Había escuchado bien?

"¿Te gusta…oírme?"

"Sí."

Oh…wow…

"Mm, ¿qué más te gusta?" Pude oír el temblor en mi voz.

"¿Quieres que te lo diga?"

"Um, ¿sí?"

Bajó la cabeza, besando desde mis clavículas hasta mi hombro opuesto, subiendo a mi otra oreja.

"Tal vez te lo puedo mostrar."

Creí que mi corazón iba a atravesar mi pecho.

"Mm, está bien…"

Su mano enrollada alrededor de mi espalda me sostenía mientras él se inclinaba más cerca. Su boca se cerró sobre la piel de mi cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula, y succionó, muy suavemente y con cuidado, pero la sensación aún así fue como un rayo de electricidad a través de mí.

Esto era nuevo…oh…_tan bueno_.

Jadeé y gemí, mis dedos se apretaban alrededor de sus bíceps, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra mí.

"Siempre he querido hacer eso," dijo, apartándose, viéndose tímido y con aire satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Pasó un dedo sobre el camino que sus labios habían tomado. "Nunca había tenido confianza."

Yo prácticamente estaba jadeando al mirarlo. La sonrisa de Edward vaciló y algo de duda se arrastró a sus ojos.

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó.

Asentí atontada.

"Me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo."

Sonrió, y sus ojos brillaban.

"El placer es mío," suspiró y se inclinó de nuevo, hacia el otro lado.

Se tomó más tiempo esta vez, pero seguía siendo muy suave y delicado. Sus labios cubrieron sus dientes al poner cuidadosamente mi piel dentro de su boca.

"Aah, Ed…ward, mmm…"

Sentí los dedos de Edward tensarse contra mi espalda y el zumbido de su gemido contra mi piel era como electricidad.

Se apartó, respirando pesado, y con ojos oscuros. Tragó dos veces mientras me miraba fijamente y luego sus labios estaban de vuelta en los míos.

Pasé las manos por sus costados, arriba y abajo sobre sus costillas, a la vez que nuestras bocas se movían lentamente, saboreando, disfrutando una de la otra.

Esto era tan nuevo, y yo estaba muy consciente de sus muslos entre mis piernas. Traté de quedarme quieta, pero, ahora, cada vez que Edward se movía yo tenía que luchar contra el enorme deseo de moverme contra él.

Mis dedos se metieron bajo el borde de su suéter, solo un poco, y él se alejó de nuestro beso, tocando mi nariz con la suya al levantar los brazos al aire.

¡Sí!

Levanté el suéter con avidez, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de su torso, pecho y hombros, y entonces Edward me ayudó a pasarlo sobre su cabeza.

Me mordí el labio, con fuerza, mirándolo, admirándolo.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, sus ojos fijos en los míos, midiendo mi reacción, y lentamente la llevó a su pecho, apoyándola sobre su corazón.

Sonrió tímidamente, mirándome a través de sus pestañas y el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

Levanté mi otra mano, pidiendo permiso.

Asintió pero parecía un poco nervioso.

"Poco a poco, por favor."

Sonreí, comprendiendo, y con mucho cuidado apenas pasé mis dedos sobre su piel cuando comencé a explorar.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa mientras me observaba. Sus manos descansaban sueltas en mis caderas a la vez que pasaba mis manos por sus costados y acariciaba los planos y contornos de su pecho. Su piel era suave y debajo los músculos estaban duros.

Él era hermoso.

Tan hermoso.

Pasé un dedo lentamente por el centro de su pecho y mis ojos siguieron su camino.

"Tienes ombligo." No había querido decirlo y me sonrojé por lo estúpido que sonaba. Pero me parecía tan humano.

"Sí," sonrió. "Tengo."

Reí un poco y él sonrió más amplio, inclinándose para besarme. Sus manos me tomaron y terminaron en mi cabello, tirando y sosteniéndome mientras sus labios se movían con los míos. Mis manos recorrían su pecho, hombros, la amplia extensión de su espalda desnuda. Sus labios fueron a mi garganta de nuevo a la vez que mis dedos pasaban por encima de sus brazos, sintiendo la curva de sus bíceps. Podía sentir la vibración de sus músculos bajo la piel y comprendí lo nueva que sería esta sensación para él.

Apoyé las palmas contra su pecho, ahora mis movimientos eran un poco más seguros, e hice círculos con los pulgares, a lo largo de sus hombros, sobre su pecho, por encima de sus tetillas.

Edward jadeó, sacudiéndose enérgicamente. Su pecho se movía muy rápido y sus palmas estaban contra la cama.

"Lo siento," jadeé aturdida. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que mis manos aún estaban en el aire. "¿Qué hice?"

Bajó la vista a su pecho, y luego de vuelta a mí. Lentamente, bajé las manos. No sabía que había pasado - ¿había sido mucho? ¿había hecho algo malo?

"¿Te _herí_?" Pregunté y de pronto, ante la imposibilidad de mi pregunta, sus labios se arquearon en sonrisa.

"No," dijo. "Se sintió…bien." Sonrió más amplio. "_Realmente_ bien."

Seguí su ejemplo y también comencé a sonreír, pero me detuve cuando vi la repentina mortificación aparecer en su cara.

Sus labios estaban fuertemente sujetos entre sus dientes y con mucho, mucho cuidado puso las manos en mis caderas y me quitó de encima de sus piernas.

Luego levantó una pierna y la abrazó contra su pecho. Y de pronto, la realización comenzó a abrirse paso a través de mi confusión.

No sabía a dónde mirar. Edward ahora miraba por la ventana y mi rostro estaba en todos los tonos de rojos mientras me concentraba en el suelo. Pero también me sentía muy satisfecha.

Yo había puesto _duro_ a Edward Cullen.

"Lo siento," dijo después de un minuto.

Levanté la mirada desde el suelo y observé su perfil a la luz de la luna.

"No lo sientas," dije en voz baja, aunque no estaba segura de que él estuviera arrepentido. ¿De excitarse? ¿De detenerse? "Está, um, bien que se sienta bien."

"Lo sé," dijo y su respuesta me sorprendió. Dejó de mirar la ventana y me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

"Yo no sabía que _eso_ se sintiera tan bien. Nunca antes alguien me ha tocado." Me dio esa sonrisa ladeada. "Lo siento si te asusté."

"Está bien."

Nos quedamos en silencio. Apoyó la barbilla en la rodilla y volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras _yo_ volvía a mirarlo a _él_.

"No quiero que pienses que yo no…," comenzó pero luego se detuvo. Parecía estar luchando, pero después soltó una risita ahogada. Inclinó la cabeza, volviéndose para mirarme a través de sus pestañas.

"Yo no soy…no afectado, por ti, Bella"

Me dio una perezosa sonrisa y sólo el sutil arqueo de una ceja.

Creí que mi corazón iba a explotar. Estaba tendido en mi pecho, jadeando y abanicándose, tratando de mantenerle el ritmo a la sangre que quemaba como fuego en mis venas.

Y ahora también tenía curiosidad.

"Um, mm, ¿pasa con frecuencia?" Pregunté en voz baja, ruborizándome y determinadamente mirando hacia el suelo.

"Sí," suspiró.

"¿En serio?"

"Sip."

"Oh."

Sentía mi piel caliente, hormigueando, por lo que comencé a recorrer el patrón de flores de mi edredón y a hablar rápido.

"Es sólo que nunca me había dado cuenta. Digo, comprendo que sucede, sé que tienes esos sentimientos por mí. Bueno, no siempre lo he sabido. Por un largo periodo de tiempo creí que no te sentías así, por mí." Me detuve para tomar aliento y Edward habló.

"Lo siento si te hice pensar eso." Su voz era suave. "Nunca ha sido el caso."

Sonreí hacia el edredón, viendo las líneas que habían hecho mis dedos.

"Está bien, ahora lo entiendo. Aunque mientras tú no estabas yo comencé a ver las cosas de manera diferente, y recordé cosas, como ese día en el prado cuando me hiciste cosquillas, pero, um, nunca fue, er, _obvio_."

Me había quedado sin aliento de nuevo y ya casi había hecho un agujero a través de la colcha.

"Generalmente mi control es mejor," dijo Edward. "Me pillaste con la guardia baja esta noche."

"Oh." Asentí.

Y luego Edward soltó una especie de risita nerviosa.

Me volví a mirarlo. Estaba tumbado de espalda, ni siquiera había sentido el movimiento en la cama con su cambio de posición. Tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando el techo.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" pregunté.

"Esta conversación."

"¿Por qué?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Yo nunca, bueno, iba a decir nunca en un millón de años, pero supongo que debería decir nunca en los últimos cien años creí que le diría estas cosas a una dama."

Ahora estaba intrigada.

"¿Por qué no?"

"En mis tiempos la gente no hablaba de esas cosas."

"Las personas casadas lo harían, sin duda."

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

"Tal vez. Pero el sexo todavía era un tema tabú."

Sexo.

Nunca antes le había oído decir la palabra. Caray, sonaba bien saliendo de sus labios.

"¿Crees que alguna vez nosotros, er…no quiero decir esta noche, o mañana, solo un día?"

Volvió la cabeza en la almohada para mirarme. Ahora estaba sonriendo, con ojos brillantes.

"Isabella Swan, esta es la segunda vez desde que te conozco que me has hecho esa pregunta."

Reí y bajé la cabeza.

"Tienes una mente de solo una vía," bromeó.

Cuando no dijo nada más alcé la mirada y su rostro se había vuelto grave. Sus ojos ardían en los míos.

"Yo quiero eso para nosotros," susurró y sus palabras, la convicción en su voz, en sus ojos, me hicieron contener el aliento en mi garganta – _él lo quería._

"Bella, me has dado mucho en que pensar esta noche y yo…,"

Se detuvo y mordió la comisura de sus labios. Acercó una mano y cubrió la mía, su pulgar gentilmente acariciaba mi piel. Suspiró suavemente.

"¿Estaría bien si te dijera que creo que estamos llegando allí?"

Un lenta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, haciendo juego con la sonría que se extendía en el rostro de Edward.

"Sí," dije. "Eso estaría bien."

La suave luz de la luna se reflejaba en la piel desnuda de Edward y él llegó hasta mí, acercándome. Mi mejilla descasaba contra su pecho desnudo y di un suave beso sobre su corazón. Levantó la mano y lentamente, deliberadamente, besó cada uno de mis nudillos, uno por uno, con los ojos fijos en los míos, todo el tiempo. Sentí como si me estuviera derritiendo de adentro hacia afuera.

Después Edward volvió mi mano de nuevo. Estiró mis dedos, abriendo mi mano a él y, todavía sosteniendo mi mirada, bajó lentamente la cara. Sus labios rozaron mi palma mientras su pulgar acariciaba suavemente a lo largo del lado mi mano.

Ahora apenas respiraba.

La boca de Edward continuó su baile lento. A medida que sus labios presionaban la sentible piel de mi muñeca…gruñó.

Oh, sí…estábamos llegando allí.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

La escuela vibraba con las noticias de que Edward y Alice Cullen estaban de vuelta. Cabezas volteadas y mandíbulas caídas. Miradas, susurros, y chismes, nos seguían mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hacia la oficina. El brazo de Edward estaba casualmente sobre mis hombros y Alice se deslizaba junto a nosotros con una sonrisa.

"Debes escuchar las teorías," Edward murmuró contra mi oreja.

"Mm, ¿cómo cuales?"

"Veamos…Carlisle ha estado en prisión por practicar cirugía plástica sin licencia, pero ahora está en libertad condicional. Um, hemos estado en protección a testigos pero todos por lo que habíamos estado escondiéndonos ahora están muertos así que es seguro volver y…," comenzó a reír. "Yo era adicto a las drogas y me fui a rehabilitación por lo que toda la familia se fue para apoyarme." Negó. "Aparentemente, ahora estoy curado."

Me quedé de pie al lado de la puerta de la oficina mientras Edward y Alice llenaban sus papeles y pensé en la última vez que había estado de pie así mismo. Fue hace poco más de una año atrás y Edward estaba tratando de cambiarse de bilogía para alejarse de mí. Ahora él estaba intentando volver a entrar.

Podía ver que la conversación entre Alice, Edward y la señora Cope era intensa. Hubo muchas sacudidas de cabeza, la señora Cope estaba sonrojada y, finalmente, Edward asintió, tomando los papeles que ella le entregaba.

Se acercó a mí y levantó su horario.

"Oh," dije, decepcionada. "¿No tenemos _ninguna_ clase juntos?"

Recorrí su horario rápidamente mientras él entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

"Cálculo," se encogió de hombros, disculpándose.

"¿Solo eso?"

"Por el momento." Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla. "Estoy trabajando en ello," susurró.

Jessica me secuestró tan pronto entré a Historia en el primer período.

"¿Sabías que los Cullen están de vuelta?"

No era una pregunta, era un interrogatorio.

"Sí."

"¿Cuándo volvieron?"

"Um, hace un par de días." Decir, 'ayer por la noche' sonaría demasiado sospechoso.

"Entonces, ¿es la primera vez que ves a Edward desde que se fue?"

Rodé los ojos. Ella parecía un perro con un hueso.

"He oído de él unas cuantas veces." No era una mentira completa – pensé en mi medallón y en los libros de la biblioteca.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?"

"Caray, Jess…¿qué es esto?"

"Nadie esperaba la Inquisición Española." Callum sonrió al deslizarse en el asiento junto a mi.

"¿La española qué?" Jess miró a Callum como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero.

"Inquisición. Es Monty Python," explicó.

"¿Monty?"

"Python. Monty Py…no importa." (_nt: Monty Python es un programa humorístico británico de sketches, y uno de ellos es el de la Spanish Inquisition, donde la frase más reconocida es '__Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!__' - Nadie esperaba la Inquisición Española_)

Tragué una carcajada que amenazaba cuando Jess se volvió hacia mí.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasó?" Repitió ella, sin inmutarse.

"Lo intenté," Callum susurró por la esquina de su boca y tuve que morderme el interior de la mejilla para contener la risa.

"A Esme no le gustaba Los Ángeles." Me las arreglé para contestar. "Y el estar separados no estaba funcionando para Edward ni para mí. Él iba a volver con o sin su familia, de todos modos."

El estado de ánimo de Jess cambió inmediatamente. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa y suavizó sus penetrantes ojos.

"Wow," dijo después de un momento. "A él realmente le gustas. Quiero decir en serio, _realmente_, le gustas."

Y ahora la sorpresa en su voz me irritaba.

"¿Sabes si Rosalie y Emmett volvieron también? ¿Y Jasper?"

Podían sentir mi cara enrojecer mientras me preparaba para mentir.

"Um, Rosalie y Emmett todavía están en la universidad, van a estar de vuelta para las vacaciones de primavera. Y Jasper está aquí en Forks. Postergó la universidad hasta que él y Alice puedan ir juntos.

"Eso es muy dulce," Jess se abrazó a si misma a la vez que yo bajaba la mirada a mi regazo.

"Vi que los Cullen volvieron."

Mike frunció el ceño al sacar su silla y sentarse en la meda de adelante.

"Tres meses en California, parece que él no logró broncearse mucho." Sonaba sospechoso.

"Supongo que es porque es invierno," murmuré.

"¿Así que los dos están juntos de nuevo?" Se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla para mirarme y su voz estaba cargada de desaprobación.

"Sí," encontré su mirada. "Estamos juntos."

"Él volvió por ella," Jess interrumpió. "Siempre supe que era un romántico."

Los ojos de Mike casi rodaban detrás de su cabeza, al volverse en su asiento, murmurando bajo el aliento.

"Entonces, ¿tú vas a…,?" Jess comenzó de nuevo, pero Callum la cortó.

"¿Has comenzado ya la tarea de historia, Jess?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "La empecé." Dijo vagamente, justo cuando el profesor entraba a la sala. Jessica tomó asiento sin darse la vuelta ni una vez para mirar a Callum, y yo quedé confundida por su aparente indiferencia hacia él. No había habido ni un movimiento de cabello desde que él había llegado.

"¿Ya no eres su persona favorita?" Pregunté y Callum sacudió la cabeza.

"No desde que me vio dándole un beso de despedida a Leah en el estacionamiento esta mañana," sonrió.

"Ah."

Llegó el almuerzo antes de que realmente pudiera ver de nuevo correctamente a Edward y Alice.

Nos sentamos en una mesa con Ángela, Jessica, Mike y Tyler.

Creí que mis amigos podrían sentirse incómodos con Edward y Alice, pero gracias a Jessica, la conversación fluyó.

Hacía preguntas sobre Los Ángeles y las respuestas vagas de Edward y Alice vinieron con sonrisas corteses.

Luego la conversación se trasladó a otras cosas. Mike y Jess discutían sobre su proyecto compartido de ciencias, Ángela y Alice hablaban de la próxima exposición de arte en Portland y Tyler quería visitar un club en Seattle del que su primo le había hablado.

"Todos podemos ir," dijo, mirando alrededor de la mesa. "Ahora todos tenemos dieciocho, ¿cierto?" Miró indeciso a Edward y Alice, quienes asintieron. Cuando la atención de Tyler fue tomada en otro lugar me incliné para susurrarle a Edward en el oído.

"¿Cuándo cumpliste dieciocho?"

"Nunca cumplí los dieciocho, Bella."

Fruncí el ceño. "Sabes lo que quiero decir. Se lo acabas de decir a Tyler, y se lo dijiste a Charlie el otro día. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

"No tengo uno."

"¡Edward!" susurré.

Jess levantó la vista rápidamente. Edward pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro, acarició mi oído y ella apartó la mirada de nuevo.

"20 de Junio," susurró.

Junio.

Me lo perdí.

Me devané los sesos. Junio. Vacaciones de verano.

"¿Qué hicimos el 20 de Junio?"

Yo sabía que él lo recordaría y esperaba que fuera algo bonito.

"Estábamos en el prado," susurró, acariciando de nuevo. "Buscábamos formas en las nubes. Y descubrí que eres cosquillosa." Sus dedos jugaban un poco sobre mi hombro.

"Oh." Mi cara ardía, la podía sentir y me miré las manos, sonriendo, mientras sus labios besaban la curva de mi oreja.

Fue algo bonito.

El almuerzo había terminado, todos comenzaron a correr sus sillas y a levantarse. Edward tomó su mochila y se la echó al hombro. Desde la parte superior sobresalían folletos de universidades.

Me pilló mirando.

"Son del consejero," dijo. "Aparentemente estoy atrasado en mis postulaciones." Estaba sonriendo, pero mi boca quedó abierta.

Desde que él había vuelto habíamos estado en nuestra pequeña burbuja del reencuentro, y ahora la realidad golpeaba justo en mi cara.

"Edward," tomé su mano, "¿Qué pasará después de la graduación?"

Bajó la mirada hacia mí – y no estaba sonriendo.

"¿Qué quieres que pase?"

Rodé los ojos. "Yo pregunté primero."

Frunció el ceño, sus ojos eran especulativos, al mirarme con cuidado.

"Bueno, eso depende."

"¿De qué?"

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, aún con el ceño fruncido y pensativo, mientras la cafetería se vaciaba a nuestro alrededor. Luego se encogió de hombros.

"De lo que decidamos," sonrió, de repente. "Vamos, llegaremos tarde a cálculo."

Tomó mi mano y lo seguí a él y a sus cambios de humor hacia la puerta.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

La tarde pasó lenta. Cuando Edward se reunió conmigo después del último período parecía tranquilo y distraído. Alice hizo toda la conversación cuando me acompañaron hasta mi camioneta.

Rosalie les había dejado usar su llamativo M3 rojo y estaba estacionado junto al mío. Mi camioneta nunca se había visto mas deslucida.

"Diviértete en Newton," Alice sonrió cuando abrió la puerta del auto. "Podría ir y comprar un par de calcetines de camping," guiñó un ojo.

"Por favor," dijo. "Vas a romper la monotonía de desembalar cajas de estacas."

Alice se echó a reír al entrar al coche.

"¿Quieres ir a verme a mi trabajo?" Me volví hacia Edward. Todavía parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia.

"Mm, no creo que pueda esta tarde," dijo y eso me sorprendió. "Le pedí a Callum si podía reunirse con Carlisle y mostrarle los archivos de la computadora de su padre. Él siempre está interesado por cualquier investigación sobre nuestra especie."

Podía imaginarlo.

"¿Cuándo le preguntaste a Callum?" Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado.

"Justo ahora, en clase de cívica."

"¿Y estuvo de acuerdo? ¿No tenía miedo?" Hice una mueca y me mordí el labio. "No es que deba tener miedo de ti. Quiero decir…,"

Los labios de Edward se torcieron en una sonrisa. "Sé lo que quieres decir." Besó el tope de mi cabeza. "Pero no, no tiene miedo. Cautela, pero no miedo. Pero él está demasiado curioso por ver cómo vivimos y esa curiosidad ha hecho caso omiso de cualquier sentido humano de auto preservación." Revolvió mi cabello. "Como alguien que conozco."

Le fruncí el ceño y él rió.

"Pero Leah sin duda vendrá con él."

"Guardaespaldas." Sonreí y Edward también.

"Algo así." Quitó cabello de mi cara y me acarició la mejilla. "¿Pero te veré esta noche?"

"Voy a estar allí cerca de las cinco y media. Charlie no llegará hasta las seis y media. Tendremos una hora para nosotros."

Edward hizo una ligera mueca. "En realidad, yo creo que iré más tarde. Luego de que Charlie esté dormido."

"Oh." ¿En serio? "Um, está bien, seguro." ¿Por qué? El nudo en mi estómago estaba tratando de regresar. Lo empujé hacia abajo.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para besarme.

"Hasta la noche," susurró, y el nudo desapareció.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Dos horas en Newton se sentía como dos días. Mike casi no me hablaba, ni había clientes y tuve que ordenar las comida de camping para tirar lo que ya estaba vencido.

La única chispa de luz fue Alice y sus calcetines para acampar.

Dio vueltas y se quedó por veinte minutos, charlando y riendo conmigo, mientras Mike hacía muecas detrás del mostrador.

Me dijo que Callum, Carlisle y Edward estaban enfrascados en una discusión cuando ella se fue y que Leah estaba muy tensa en la cocina mientras Esme intentaba ofrecerle sus galletas y tazas de té.

Luego Mike comenzó a mirarme feo y preguntó si había terminado de separar los curry deshidratados de los stroganoff congelados y Alice lo tomó como una señal de salida.

"¿Recibes una comisión por las ventas?" me preguntó mientras ponía cinco pares de calcetines en el mostrador.

"No."

"Oh. Bueno, no compraré El Glaciar."

¿El Glaciar?

Miré hacia la carpa de tres mil dólares que estaba en exhibición en la esquina.

"¿Lo harías?"

Sonrió y levantó sus dedos. "Dos. Pero si tuvieras una comisión…," se encogió de hombros. "¡Te veo mañana!"

Y ella se había ido.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Tenía la esperanza de que Edward cambiara de opinión y vinera después del trabajo, pero no lo hizo. Me preocupaba que mi pregunta sobre la vida después de la graduación le hubiera perturbado. Así que decidí que cuando llegara solo le preguntaría lo que le pasaba. Simple.

No tuve mi oportunidad hasta casi las diez.

Charlie estaba roncado en su cuarto y yo acababa de salir de la ducha. Mi habitación estaba a oscuras, pero gracias las sombras de la luna podía ver a Edward sentado en la mecedora.

"Hola," susurré y él sonrió, abriéndome sus brazos. Luego de subirme a su regazo besó mi cabeza y apoyó su mejilla allí.

"Hola."

Me acurruqué contra él. Parecía contento, tranquilo y feliz.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" preguntó al cabo de un momento.

"Bien. Mike estaba enojado."

"Mm, debe ser a causa mía."

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Oh, por supuesto." Vampiro lector de mentes. "¿Pero por qué? ¿Porque has vuelto?" ¿Qué le pasaba a Mike?

"Mi repentino regreso se entrometió en sus planes," Edward sonrió. "Iba a pedirte ir al cine con él el sábado…como pareja."

"¡Oh! ¿En serio?"

Edward asintió.

"Luego se desilusionó."

Edward rió entre dientes.

"Nunca le habría dicho que sí. Incluso si tú no estuvieras aquí, no le diría que sí."

"Lo sé." Edward sonrió y se agachó para besar mi cuello. "Por que tú me amas."

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme.

"Sí," suspiré, inclinando la cabeza para que él pudiera ir detrás de mi oreja. "_A ti_."

"Mmm. _A mí_." Murmuró contra mi piel y envió un escalofrío a través de mí. Olvidé que algo andaba mal y en su lugar me pregunté qué tan lejos dejaría ir las cosas esta noche. Llevaba una camisa de algodón con botones – podría quitársela rápidamente mientras mis dedos no tiemblen.

"¿Así que no estás celoso, entonces?" Respiré. Su dulce aliento cayó sobre mi piel.

"Increíblemente," murmuró. "Pero sé que eres mía."

"Tuya."

Edward puso un último beso en mi mandíbula y me acunó más apretado.

"¿Cómo te salieron las cosas con Callum?" Acaricié con los dedos el largo de su antebrazo que estaba expuesto debajo de la manga enrollada de su camisa.

"Callum estuvo bien. No estuvo preocupado por mucho tiempo. Él y Carlisle se llevaron bien y está conectado con Emmett por Super Mario."

"¿Qué?"

Edward rió de nuevo. "Cuando bajamos de la oficina de Carlisle, Emmett estaba luchando con el juego, no lo dejaba pasar al siguiente nivel." Se encogió de hombros. "Callum hizo una sugerencia y funcionó. Emmett estaba impresionado y pasaron la siguiente hora jugando."

"¿En serio? ¿Quién ganó?"

"Callum. Pero Emmett lo retó a un nuevo juego."

"Me hubiera gustado estar allí. ¿Cómo estaba Leah con todo eso?"

"Ansiosa, al principio, muy preocupada…pero finalmente se relajó lo suficiente para preguntarle a Callum si tenía la intensión de quedarse jugando toda la noche." Edward sonrió ante esto. "Callum dejó en control, Emmett se rió y le dijo que mejor se acostumbrara a eso y Rosalie golpeó a Emmett detrás de la cabeza."

Ahora yo estaba riendo, y también Edward.

"Parece que todo ha ido bien, entonces."

"Así es. El profesor McLeod ha acumulado una gran cantidad de información, Callum ni siquiera había visto la mitad de ella. Al parecer Carlisle va a estar ocupado por un rato."

Edward apoyó la barbilla sobre mi cabeza. Se quedó muy quieto y me preguntaba a donde estaba yendo su mente.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté y lo sentí asentir en respuesta. Parecía que no iba a decir nada, pero un momento después habló.

"Creo que…creo que necesitamos hablar."

Mi corazón reaccionó de inmediato.

"¿Debería preocuparme?"

Instantáneamente los labios de Edward estaban en mi cabello, y sus brazos apretados a mí alrededor.

"No, en absoluto. Por lo menos, espero que no."

"Oh, um, está bien."

Me alzó y me sentó en la cama. Creí que se uniría mí, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en la mecedora, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas, y acunó su cara entre las manos.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Bella. Nunca." Sonrió, viendo con atención. "Y de eso es lo que quiero hablar contigo."

_._

_._

_._

_¡Hola! Tanto tiempo, como les ha ido? Ya por fin el cap 12 de Distactions. Es viernes aún, por lo menos en la China XD_

_Solo les comentaré sobre la demora, no me disculparé ni nada: El tiempo que me sobra del trabajo lo ocupaba, hasta hace unos días, en terminar mi tesis, para por fin poder titularme, y las prioridades son prioridades, pero ya el sábado espero finalizar todo y ser libre de la Universidad – bueno eso no es verdad, porque tendré que pagar el crédito por 20 años más, pero me entienden a lo que voy. Si mi vida no tiene muchos cambios, estaría subiendo periódicamente. Llegaron varios rws preguntando si terminaría de traducir…y la respuesta es SÍ, lo haré, sobre eso no hay discusión… ¿okis? =)_

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar de la tardanza, a quienes dejan rws y ponen el fic o a mi en sus favs o follows. _

_Muchos Cariños, Blueskys._


	13. ¡Sí!

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Edward quería hablar.

Me quedé muy quieta.

Y esperé.

Él estaba sonriendo, pero en su mirada había cautela. Busqué pistas en su rostro, pero no encontré ninguna. Tomé aliento, tratando de deshacer el nudo que se había formado de pronto en la boca de mi estómago. Mis dedos se habían curvado apretadamente contra mis palmas.

Me dije que esto no sería como la última vez en que él quería hablar. Había dicho que no iba a ninguna parte, que no me dejaba – sabía eso, le creía. Y al comprender esa verdad el nudo se deshizo y desarmó. Relajé los dedos.

Pero Edward había notado mi malestar.

Movió la mecedora un poco hacia delante y extendió una mano para tomar la mía.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Pregunté, mirando sus pulgares mientras estos acariciaban el dorso de mi mano.

"De nosotros. Del futuro."

El futuro.

Seguía sonriendo, y eso era algo bueno, pero el nudo comenzaba a formarse de nuevo. Podía sentirlo, en lo profundo de la boca del estómago, tratando de unirse a él con un doble lazo – o algo así.

En el pasado siempre había sido yo quien traía a colación el futuro, pero incluso entonces realmente no era del futuro de lo que hablábamos.

Le pedía que me transformara y él decía que no.

Le decía que no quería envejecer mientras él se quedaba en sus diecisiete años, y me contestaba que mi apariencia no le importaba.

Le había comentado que no estaba preocupada por mi alma, sin pensar que Edward podría querer tener una oportunidad para salvar la suya.

Volví a respirar hondo. Había renunciado a la idea de que alguna vez me convirtiera. Había aceptado que probablemente me quedaría humana y que estaba más que dispuesta a envejecer con él a mi lado…pero parte de mi aún tenía esperanza.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el futuro?" Sonreí y esperaba me viera relajada.

"Primero, déjame decir que lamento que el comportamiento de esta tarde te haya preocupado."

"Creí que solo estabas en medio de esos cambios de humor tuyos." Le resté importancia a su comentario casualmente y Edward sonrió.

"¿Cómo un latigazo?"

Estiré el cuello de lado a lado. "Ha sido peor."

Rió entre dientes. "Lo siento," dijo de nuevo, a través de una sonrisa, y apretó mi mano con la suya.

"Si parecía distante o de mal humor era porque estaba pensando."

"¿Sobre el futuro?"

Asintió y me acomodé más cerca del borde la cama.

Edward miró mi mano, acariciándola una última vez antes de soltarla. Se sentó en la mecedora y se frotó los muslos con las manos. Ahora su rostro estaba serio.

"Bella, hoy me preguntaste que pasaba después de la graduación."

Mi corazón se sacudió un poco. Asentí, manteniendo mis ojos en los suyos, todavía en busca de pistas, aún sin encontrar alguna.

"Pero esa no es una pregunta que pueda responder por los dos," dijo, reprendiéndome. Miró sus largos dedos extendidos sobre sus muslos. Se veía nervioso.

"Bella, me doy cuenta de que durante mi ausencia tú podías haber hecho planes."

¡Oh! No era lo que esperaba exactamente.

"Y si los tienes, no espero que cambies esos planes, sólo por mí. Voy a ir contigo en todo lo que quieras hacer."

Dejé caer la mirada a mis manos y comencé a retirar mi cutícula mientras Edward esperaba con paciencia.

"Cuando te fuiste, en un comienzo yo no quería pensar en el futuro." Alcé los ojos y lo vi mirarme de cerca, sus cejas se juntaba un poco. Asintió para que continuara.

"Luego cuando lo _hice_, al comencé a pensar en ello, era aterrador. No sólo porque tú no estarías en él, si no que porque la idea de ir a la deriva el resto de mi vida, a la espera, con esperanzas de que volvieras…el pensamiento era horrible. Y yo no quería eso." Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro y metí mi cabello detrás de las orejas. Mis ojos aún miraban hacia abajo, sin ver a Edward, pero podía sentir la tensión viniendo desde él, desde donde estaba sentado. No dijo nada, solo esperaba a que continuara.

Le conté sobre la víspera de Año Nuevo, de Jake y mis planes para el año 2006 y de que le había dicho que me iría a la universidad. Era un plan vago, pero por ahí iba.

"Sabía que a pesar de que mi vida sin ti siempre sería solo una media vida, aún necesitaba tener una. Una vida, quiero decir. Así que comencé a postular a las universidades."

"¿Qué vas a estudiar?" Edward susurró. Con los codos aún en sus rodillas, unió sus manos bajo la barbilla.

"¿Literatura en Ingles, profesora, tal vez?" Me encogí de hombros de nuevo, mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Eso es lo quieres? ¿Profesora?"

"Quizás. Reneé es maestra. Pero a veces pienso en que estaría feliz con solo trabajar en una librería."

"Puedo verte haciendo eso," Edward sonrió con suavidad. "A pesar de que querrías pasar todo el día leyendo y no tratar con los clientes."

"Sí, probablemente."

Reímos un poco y el ánimo se aligeró.

"A veces me pregunto cómo sería _escribir_ un libro." Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que soy más de actividades solitarias."

Me acomodé, apoyándome en las manos. Aún no estaba segura de a dónde iba, pero no se me escapaba que nunca antes habíamos tenido esta conversación. De pronto se hizo evidente cuan estrecha nuestra relación había sido.

"¿Y tú?" Susurré.

"Si decides ir a la universidad, entonces también iré," Dijo con simpleza, sonriendo. "Si abres una librería, yo voy a llenar los estantes. Si escribes un libro, corregiré tus manuscritos y pondré todas las comas que olvidaste."

Una risa se me escapó y él sonrió, cálido y amplio.

"No voy a estar lejos de ti otra vez, Bella. Nunca."

Parecía estar muy claro que el convertirme en vampiro no estaba en sus planes – bueno, no de inmediato, por lo menos. Pero la decepción no fue tan fuerte como alguna vez lo había sido. Ahora solo me centraba en su promesa de nunca separarnos de nuevo.

"¿Qué estudiarás?" Pregunté, comprendiendo que no tenía ni idea.

"Tal vez música. O arquitectura."

"¿Arquitectura?"

Asintió., "Es algo que siempre me ha interesado. Y me gusta crear cosas," dijo en voz baja y sonrió. "Dime donde has postulado."

"Chicago, WSU, Seattle y Anchorage."

Me sonrojé un poco. Sabía que él podría notar la cosa del clima. La esquina de su boca se torció y curvó en una sonrisa.

"La mayoría funcionan para mí," dijo bajito. "Aunque Chicago podría ser un problema."

"¿Por qué?"

"Estuve allí en los setentas." Se sentó derecho en la silla de nuevo. "Probablemente es demasiado pronto para volver."

"¿Treinta años?"

"Treinta años no es mucho tiempo. Puede haber gente todavía ahí que se acuerde de mí."

"¿Ese fue uno de tus título de medicina?"

"Sí. El segundo. El primero fue en la Universidad de Harvard."

"Harvard. Wow."

Se encogió de hombros como si nada.

"Anchorage es muy frío," él frunció el ceño de pronto.

"¿Más frío que Anderson, o Fairbanks?" Recordé mi viaje a Alaska.

"No en particular. ¿Te gustó el clima de Anderson o Fairbanks?"

Él trataba de pacerse inocente peor podía ver la sonrisa tratando de salir. Rodé los ojos.

"No en particular," lo cité y la sonrisa apareció.

"Entonces también vamos a tachar a Anchorage en la lista," dijo.

"¿Eso nos deja con WSU o Seattle, entonces?"

Edward asintió lentamente y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.

"¿Estas particularmente unidas a ellas, o podrías considerar otras universidades?"

"No lo había pensado…supongo que me basaba en todos los lugares en los que tenía más probabilidades de encontrarte." Miré al suelo. "No iba a postular a Hawai."

Edward rió entre dientes.

"¿Hay algún lugar que tuvieras en mente?" Pregunté y él se encogió de hombros.

"No necesariamente. Esos están bien, pero creo que no debemos limitarnos a esas dos universidades."

Y de repente un nuevo horror se alzó y me sacudió.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa si no quedamos _juntos_? ¿Y si te aceptan en una y a mí en otra?"

El nudo estaba de vuelta en mi estómago y en esta ocasión había invitado a sus amigos.

"Siempre hay un camino." Arqueó una ceja.

"¿Te refieres al dinero? ¿Sobornar para tener un lugar?"

"O el tuyo."

"¿El mío?"

Se inclinó hacia delante, entendió la mano y tomó la mía de nuevo.

"Bella, es posible que no podamos entrar en la misma universidad – al principio. Especialmente si mis postulaciones están muy atrasadas, y si solo tenemos dos opciones. Por eso creo que debemos postular a más."

Él tenía razón. Nunca había garantías con este tipo de cosas, por eso la gente aplica a todos los lugares. ¿Ángela no había postulado a nueve escuelas diferentes? Me preguntaba por la calidad de los ensayos que yo había enviado. Seattle había sido la única postulación que había hecho antes de encontrar los regalos de Edward – yo no había estado muy coherente en ese entonces.

"Pero sobornar…," comencé, pero Edward sacudió la cabeza y me detuvo.

"Es probable que no lleguemos a eso. Pero si se hace, sólo piensa en ello como una donación a la nueva ala de ciencia."

"¿Una nueva…? No. No, no puedo dejarte hacer eso."

"Bella…,"

Se deslizó fluidamente desde la silla y quedó de rodillas en el suelo. Sonriendo, tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

"Si estuviera dentro de tus medios, ¿no harías lo mismo por mí, para poder estar juntos?"

Y él me tenía allí. Por supuesto que lo haría. No lo pensaría dos veces.

"Sí," gruñí y él rió entre dientes. "Pero quiero que sea una nueva ala para la biblioteca, no el ala de ciencias Bella Swan."

Rió más fuerte.

"Lo que tú quieras, amor."

Inclinó la cabeza y ahora me estudiaba. "Y eso me lleva a la siguiente cosa de la que me gustaría hablar."

¿Había más?

Edward se puso de pie con gracia, desenrollándose desde el piso en un movimiento muy ágil y elegante. A veces era fácil olvidar que él no era humano y pequeñas cosas como esas me hacían recordarlo.

Se sentó en la cama, acomodándose contra las almohadas y el cabecero. Luego estiró los brazos.

"¿Acuéstate conmigo?" Y no hacía falta que lo dijera dos veces.

Me acurruqué contra él y sus brazos me rodearon.

"Esta tarde fui a correr, por eso dije que no podía venir después de tu trabajo. Me has dado mucho en lo que pensar, tanto anoche como hoy, y hago mis mejores reflexiones cuando estoy corriendo."

En realidad no sabía eso.

"Bella, tenemos un plan para la universidad y eso es genial. Pero es importante que antes de tomar una decisión final puedas conozcas todas tus opciones."

"¿Qué opciones?" Levanté la cabeza desde su pecho para mirarlo.

Me estaba mirando y la columna de su garganta se movió al tragar.

"Cuando dije que estaría de acuerdo con lo tú quisieras, eso quería decir."

"Yo no…,"

"Yo no tenía la intención de tener esta conversación contigo por el momento. Yo solo he estado de regreso unos días y creo que es demasiado pronto." Envolvió un dedo en un mechón de mi cabello. "Pero creo que hemos cubierto mucho terreno en los últimos días."

Bajé a cabeza y asentí contra su pecho.

"Lo hemos hecho." Y sentí sus brazos flexionarse, dándome un pequeño apretón.

"Pero ahora la realidad ha empujado su cara contra la ventana y me está agitando folletos de universidades y capas de graduación."

Solté una carcajada ante la imagen que pintaba. Pero Edward no estaba riendo. Podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo al estar tendida contra él.

"¿Qué pasa?"

No respondió y me senté de nuevo. Su rostro estaba preocupado, con ojos aprensivos.

"¿Edward?"

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a hablar rápido.

"Bella, ¿todavía quieres ser vampiro? Desde que he vuelto no lo has mencionado, y el otro día bromeaste sobre encerrarme en tu habitación por los siguientes ochenta años y yo no puedo leer tu mente, por lo que no sé si es algo que realmente quieres…o no."

Sus ojos iban y venían a los míos, ansiosos, buscando.

"Yo…yo _estaba_ bromeando," balbuceé, sorprendida por sus palabras y el cambio en su ánimo.

Edward cerró los ojos y tragó. Era casi como si estuviera adolorido.

"Bella, por favor dime, ¿aún quieres ser convertida?"

Todo mi cuerpo se congeló. ¿Así que realmente esto era una opción después de todo?

Él estaba rígido, como piedra, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

"¿Lo estas ofreciendo?" Susurré, con ojos enormes.

Yo estaba aguantado la respiración. Mi cerebro estaba bloqueado y también mi corazón. La esperanza estaba moviendo sus cadenas, tratando liberarse, pero mi cerebro no la dejaba. Todavía no.

Edward se movió, sentándose recto. Sostuvo sus manos en las mías mientras observaba mi rostro.

"Yo quiero un para siempre, Bella. Contigo. "

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y abrí la boca. El aliento que había estado conteniendo salió en un _silbido_. Me sentía como un niño al que le habían dicho que todos los días era Navidad; como si yo hubiera alcanzado la luna y las estrellas y me dijeran que me las podía quedar.

Como si mi novio vampiro solo me dijera que quería un para siempre.

"Quieres decir, ¿me transformarás?"

"Sí."

Su voz era segura y fuerte, sus palabras quedaron sonando en mis oídos.

"¿Tú _quieres_ convertirme?"

"Sí."

Se me quedó mirando, con ojos honestos, serios y claros.

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" Estaba teniendo problemas para comprender todo esto.

"Ahora me he dado cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti." Dijo simplemente. "Fui un tonto al tratar."

Edward soltó mis manos y se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

"Pero también me doy cuenta que solo porque haya llegado a esa conclusión no significa que espere que todavía te sientas igual. No has mencionado el convertirte y puede ser que ahora quieras quedarte humana. Y yo quiero _eso_ también para ti."

"¿Qué _también_ quieres?"

Estaba confundida. Edward suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

"Las emociones son muy conflictivas," murmuró y se pasó las manos con fuerza por la cara.

"Quiero que tengas luz, y calor. Quiero que te tiendas en playas y tomes sol. Quiero que seas capaz de ir a donde quieras, cuando quieras y sin tener que esperar a la oscuridad o al mal tiempo."

Sonrió y me acarició la mejilla. "Si quieres Hawái, quiero que tengas Hawái."

Podía sentir como se formaban las lágrimas. La sinceridad y el amor en sus palabras, en sus ojos, eran abrumadores y muy poderosos.

"Quiero que tengas experiencias humanas, _logros_ humanos, porque ellos significan mucho más – cosas por las que puedas mirar atrás y sentirte orgullosa. Y quiero que tengas a tus padres en tu vida, y a tus amigos. E hijos." Sus ojos se oscurecieron con esta nueva emoción. "No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder darte eso a ti – hijos y nietos."

"Renunciarás a mucho si escoges ser como yo. Hay muchas cosas que puedo darte, pero tantas que te voy a quitar."

Cerró los ojos.

"Pero habiendo dicho esto, lo que más quiero, más que un para siempre, más que tu humanidad, es que puedas tener lo que _tú_ quieras."

Pasó los pulgares sobre mis pómulos, quitando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer. "Y voy a tomar lo que me des. Si son ochenta años, o la eternidad…te amaré todos los días."

Sus palabras fueron como un torbellino, entrando en mi mente y en mi corazón. Mi cerebro soltó las cadenas y la esperanza salió libre, bailando y cantando. ¡Él quería transformarme! ¡Podríamos tener un para siempre!

"No tienes que decidir ahora, obviamente," sonrió suavemente y lamió una de mis lágrimas desde su pulgar. "Solo quiero que conozcas tus opciones. Te transformaré, si eso sigue siendo lo que quieres."

¿Qué quiero? ¡Sí! Eso es lo que quiero - tenerte para siempre. Pero entre todos los escenarios felices y eternos que jugaban y pasaban rápidamente por mi mente, otro pensamiento se iba metiendo, abriéndose paso, haciendo sentir su presencia.

Abrí la boca para decirle a Edward _sí, transfórmame_, pero algo más salió en su lugar.

"¿Qué pasa con tu alma?"

Edward parpadeó, obviamente sorprendido.

"¿Mi alma?"

"Sí."

Trepé a su rezago.

"Edward, también quiero un para siempre. Ochenta años no es suficiente."

Comenzó a sonreír, pero sus ojos eran cautelosos.

"Hay un _pero_, ¿no es cierto?" dijo lentamente e hizo una mueca.

"_Pero_…tu alma es muy importante para arriesgarla."

Ahora fruncía el ceño, perplejo. Mis labios se sentían secos y pasé la lengua por ellos antes de continuar. Enrosqué mis brazos en su cuello. Sus manos llegaron con suavidad a mi cintura.

"He pensado en eso por un tiempo desde que te fuiste," comencé. "Tú crees que estás maldito." Miré a sus ojos, justo hacia el alma que él pensaba no tenía. "Pero también sé que te gustaría tener la oportunidad de redimirte y no voy a arruinar eso."

"Bella, yo…"

Hablé por encima de él, rápido, preocupada de que si no podía sacar esto ahora yo podría cambiar de opinión.

"Y no quiero pasar la eternidad contigo sintiéndote culpable porque crees que has condenado _mi_ alma."

Su ceño fruncido se profundizó. Sus dedos se flexionaron en mi cintura.

"Una vez me dijiste que no ibas a dejar que algo me dejara fuera del Cielo; bueno yo no voy a dejar que algo te deje a _ti_ afuera. Y si piensas que convertirme va a poner en riesgo tus posibilidades entonces, no. Me quedaré humana."

Apreté los brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Sorbí, tratando de contener las lágrimas frescas – no podía creer que le había dicho que no. Pero algunas cosas eran más importantes.

"Bella," susurró después de un momento. Una mano acariciaba mi cabello, mientras la otra pasaba por mi espalda.

"Bella, la semana antes de Navidad, yo estaba en Brasil."

Sorbí de nuevo, preguntándome por este repentino cambio de tema.

"Estaba atardeciendo y caminaba por una plaza. Había una multitud de personas frente a una iglesia y estaban poniendo luces y adornos."

Me alejé para verlo, completamente confundida. Sonreía suavemente pero podía ver el eco del dolor en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Todos los pensamientos que me rodeaban era felices y emocionados, y había una mujer, muy vieja, sentada en los escalones de la iglesia. Sus pensamientos eran muy agudos y perceptivos, casi como si ella pudiera leer mentes. Y luego me vio."

Atrajo una mano para acariciar mi rostro. "Me dio una mirada y pensó _'como una alma torturada'. _No pensé mucho en eso en el momento, pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás, creo que ella podría tener un punto."

"No entiendo," Limpié mi cara con el brazo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza contra mi hombro y me miró. "No sé si yo podría _sentir_ el profundo dolor y amor que he sentido, _sin_ alma." Susurró. "Todavía estoy tratando de resolverlo."

Parpadeé. Ahora era mi turno para estar sorprendida. Bueno, tan sorprendida como _completamente anonadada. _

"¿Crees que tienes alma?"

"Mmm, no sé."

"Yo sí creo. Lo sé." Me salí de su regazo y quedé de rodillas. Me acerqué, sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos.

"He visto tu alma, Edward. Y la he experimentado. Es hermosa."

Dio una risita avergonzada y alejó la cara.

"Tal vez," murmuró.

Lo dejé ir y me acomodé de nuevo en su regazo, mis brazos alrededor de él, mi mejilla contra su pecho una vez más.

Él pensaba que tenía alma. Me sentía muy feliz, la alegría me llenaba y desbordada, haciéndome reír. Los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mí alrededor en respuesta.

"¿Aún así te ofrecerías a convertirme si crees que no tienes alma?"

Exhaló, profundo y lento.

"Lo haría. Porque es tu elección y nunca negaré tus opciones de nuevo." Besó mi cabeza. "Si crees que debes mantener tu alma, entonces quien son yo para decir lo contrario." Se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que todo se reduce a tener fe."

"¿Y ahora tienes fe?"

"Bueno, creo que tengo más que antes."

Supuse que eso era algo.

"¿Llegando allí?" Hice eco de sus palabras de la noche anterior.

"Llegando allí," asintió.

Sonreí ancho y la alegría burbujeaba en mí cuando pasé mis brazos alrededor de Edward y lo abracé con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo.

"¿Entonces eso es un sí?" Edward susurró al alejarse.

Le di una sonrisa desafiante. "Mm, no sé, déjame ver…"

Me acaricié la barbilla teatralmente, pretendido pensar.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y se abalanzó sobre mí, sus dedos encontraron el punto sensible debajo de mis brazos y me aplastó contra la cama.

"¿Es un sí?" rió al sentarse sobre mí, haciéndome cosquillas.

"¡Estoy pensando!" Jadeé en una risa, tratando de rodar fuera de su alcance.

"¿Es un sí?"

Ahora reía fuertemente mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre mis costillas. Mis manos golpeaban su pecho, mis piernas pateaban el colchón e hice la cabeza a un lado, superada por las carcajadas.

"¿Es…un…sí?"

Él apenas podía pronunciar palabras debido a la risa, y yo no podía hablar en absoluto.

Luego Charlie resopló el lado. Edward retrocedió rápidamente, pero yo ya estaba medio rodando. Sus manos salieron y me detuvo antes de golpearme contra el suelo, pero mi pie chocó contra la mesilla de noche.

"¡Ow!"

"Lo siento."

"No, es mi culpa."

"¿Te duele?"

"En realidad no."

"Viene tu padre."

Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando yo estaba de vuelta en la cama y Edward se había ido.

"¿Bella?"

Mi puerta se abrió en una grieta.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Estás bien?" Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, con la cara arrugada por el sueño.

"Estoy bien. Creo que solo estaba soñando."

Ahora no podía ver sus ojos, pero me di cuenta que estaba observando la habitación. Me pregunté si creía que Edward estaba escondido aquí. Di un exagerado bostezo.

"Está bien," dijo un momento después. "Bueno, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, papá."

Cerró la puerta y lo oí caminar lentamente de vuelta a su habitación. Un segundo después, los resortes de la cama crujieron y de la nada, Edward apareció a los pies de mi cama.

"¿Es un sí?" Susurró, sus dientes se veían blancos bajo la luz de la luna, mientras sonreía.

"Sí." Susurré de vuelta.

Y se abalanzó sobre mí. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él me tomó por la cintura, rodando por la cama hacia el suelo. Jadeé al desplomarnos y Edward terminó de espaldas conmigo sentada encima de él.

"Cuidado, tendrás a Charlie de nuevo aquí," siseé.

"Charlie ya está dormido, y _yo_ sé como rodar sin golpear los muebles."

"¡Oh!"

Abrí la boca y Edward rió.

"Te crees muy listo, ¿no?"

"Sí," dijo, "Pero no tan inteligente como tú."

Me incliné y lo besé suavemente. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, suaves, lentos y lo podía sentir hasta en los dedos de los pies. Un día, él no tendría que tener tanto cuidado y me preguntaba cómo se sentiría.

"¿Qué tan pronto?" Respiré al hacerme hacia atrás. "¿Cuándo me vas a transformar?"

"Cuando quieras." Acarició mi nariz con la suya. "Pero hay una condición."

"Mm, ¿cuál es?" ¡Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa!

"Que esperes hasta después de la graduación. De esa forma, solo se verá como que nos vamos a la universidad o a trabajar, o a viajar…lo que quieras que piense la gente." Se acercó y acarició mi cuello antes de alejarse. "Y así habrá un cierto grado de cierre con tus padres," dijo, ahora más serio.

Asentí de acuerdo.

"Está bien, eso suena justo. Después de la graduación." Estaba a solo unos meses. Solo era mayor de dieciocho.

Y Edward tenía razón – Charlie y Renee querrían verme graduada, los haría muy felices pero sabía que mis padres siempre serían la parte más difícil de esta decisión.

Pero Edward era mi futuro, sabía eso.

Rodó suavemente y se puso de pie, llevándome con él, también. Se acercó a la cama y apartó la colcha y me metí debajo. Ya era muy tarde.

Edward se unió a mí, acomodándose detrás de mi espalda y acercándome contra su pecho. Su mano acariciaba mi brazo. Lentas caricias desde mi muñeca a mi hombro y de vuelta.

"Me gustaría que pienses en tus oportunidades, sin embargo," dijo bajito. "Antes de que me des alguna fecha, me gustaría que pienses en las cosas que te he dicho. Es posible que haya cosas que quieras hacer, o ver, y sería difícil o incluso imposible, una vez que seas como yo." Sus dedos ahora hacían círculos sobre mis costillas. "Así que no me des una fecha ahora. Sólo piensa en ello."

"Está bien."

Sentí la mano de Edward hacer mi cabello a un lado y sus labios rozaron detrás de mi cuello. Me estremecí y suspiré, todo al mismo tiempo y, detrás de mí, oí a Edward soltar un zumbido de satisfacción.

Vi la luz de la luna que caía sobre nosotros. Mi cuerpo solo era una silueta oscura y sombría, pero donde el brazo de Edward estaba enroscado en torno a mi, estaba todo reluciente y plateado. Él era hermoso. No solo su cuerpo, sino también su corazón, su mente, su _alma_. La sonrisa en mi rostro se amplió.

Para siempre.

Me quedé en silencio, con Edward enroscado a mí alrededor, sonriendo en la oscuridad. Sabía que había cosas que supuestamente debería estar considerando, pero mis pensamientos no habían avanzado a más allá del hecho de que lo podría tener para siempre. Sus palabras estaban en un bucle en mi cabeza…_yo quiero un para siempre_. _Contigo_.

Mi mente vagaba perezosamente en todas las cosas que había dicho. Todas las cosas que creía él me quitaría.

"Dijiste que los logros humanos significan mucho más," murmuré.

"Significan mucho más."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque todo es muy fácil cuando eres vampiro." Dijo con honestidad y sencillez, sin ningún rastro de arrogancia. "El reto es muy pequeño para todo lo que hacemos. Todo es fácil, sin esfuerzo."

Oh, ¿en serio?

"¿Cómo Emmett pasa al siguiente nivel de Super Mario? ¿O tú cocinas pop tarts?"

Sentí el torso de Edward apretarse – estaba tratando de no reírse.

"Touché," dijo finalmente y reí. "Quizás debí decir la _mayoría_ de las cosas son fáciles. ¿Eso es mejor?"

"Mucho."

Rió y fue una risa feliz y ligera, calentándome de adentro hacia afuera.

Volví a mirar por la ventana y me acurruqué más en mi edredón. Pronto no necesitaría edredones o dormir, o incluso una cama. Bueno, tal vez sí una cama. En la oscuridad sentí mi piel brillar por el rubor.

Mis pensamientos seguían rondando, pero mientras felizmente imaginaba las cosas que podríamos hacer cuando fuera vampiro, otros pensamientos comenzaban a emerger.

Traté de ignorarlos, enfocándome en una imagen de Edward y yo, corriendo juntos por el bosque, pero estas otras ideas errantes estaban determinadas y finalmente me di por vencida y dejé que dijeran lo que tenían que decir.

En el momento en que habían terminado la luna había viajado a través de cielo y ya no brillaba sobre nosotros.

Me senté.

"No has dormido," dijo Edward, mirándome con curiosidad.

Sacudí la cabeza. "He estado pensando."

Asintió también y se sentó.

"Tengo una fecha para ti," dije bajito, mirando hacia mi regazo.

"¿Ya?" frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que has tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello?"

"Sí."

Inclinó la cabeza lentamente, con cuidado, hacia un lado.

"¿Cuando?" preguntó.

Respiré hondo y me estiré para encender la lámpara de la mesa. Quería ver claramente su rostro cuando le dijera.

"Primero, déjame decir que entiendo todas las limitaciones." Me acomodé a su lado. "Me has dicho que extrañaré la luz del sol y la calidez…pero Edward, tú eres mi luz y mi calidez, y siempre habrá lugares como el prado en donde podremos estar bajo el sol. Lugares secretos en los que no tendremos que mostrarnos. Y Hawái nunca ha estado en la cima de mi lista."

Sonrió y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

"Extrañaré a mi familia, a mis amigos…pero tú eres mi futuro, mi destino, realmente. Y haremos que funciones, de alguna manera, ¿cierto? Yo no tengo que desaparecer por completo, todavía puedo contactarme por email, ¿cierto? ¿Hablar por teléfono? ¿Enviar fotos borrosas?"

Edward sonrió. "Podemos hacer todas esas cosas," susurré.

"Y tú hablaste sobre hijos."

Asintió, sus ojos se nublaron un poco.

"No necesito eso, Edward. Nunca he sido el tipo de chica que soñaba con ser madre algún día. Para mí, siempre ha sido algo que podría ocurrir, o puedo que no. Nunca ha sido algo que hubiera planeado."

Sus ojos me miraban con atención, buscando. Me encontré con su mirada de manera uniforme, legándole ver la verdad.

"Y si no puedo tener tus hijos, Edward, ciertamente no quiero los de nadie más."

Levantó nuestras manos unidas y me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

"Así que he pensado en las limitaciones que has mencionado esta noche, pero también he pensado en otras cosas que has dicho, otras veces."

"¿Qué otras cosas?" preguntó.

"Acerca de lo difícil que es convertirse muy joven."

Ladeó la cabeza. "Sigue."

Me moví, sosteniendo sus manos en mi regazo y bajando la mirada a ellas.

"Una vez dijiste, el verano pasado, que habían ciertas cosas poco prácticas al ser transformado a los diecisiete."

Alcé la mirada y él estaba asintiendo.

"Y dijiste que era un poco más fácil para los otros, porque ellos eran mayores, incluso si era solo un poco."

Asintió de nuevo. "Por favor dime lo que estas pensando," susurró.

"Quiero que me transformes, pero me gustaría probar primero la universidad…como humana."

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos. Una mirada de sorpresa cruzó sus rasgos.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Dijiste que puedes aparentar veinte o veintiuno, ¿cierto?" Añadí rápidamente, queriendo estar segura en este punto.

"Sí. Cómodamente."

"Todo está en la ropa, ¿no?"

"Y en la actitud," rió. "¡Oh, Bella!" me agarró y me puso sobre él. Dejé mis manos sobre sus hombros para sostenerme y quitó el cabello de mi rostro, quitándolo de en medio mientras él sonreía brillantemente. "¿Vamos a ir a la universidad?"

"Sí," sonreí, su alegría era contagiosa.

"¿Realmente vamos a ir a la universidad?"

Ahora yo estaba riendo. "En serio, vamos a ir en la universidad."

Soltó mi cabello y me hizo hacia abajo contra su pecho.

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz?" Pregunté al acurrucarme contra él. Su respuesta fue precedida por un largo suspiro.

"No es que tuviera una opción, pero si la hubiera tenido, nunca habría elegido ser convertido antes de haber conseguido alguna parte en el mundo."

Arrastró una mano por mi cabello, torciendo mechones entre sus dedos. Eso hizo que mi cabeza picara.

"¿Crees que eso hace mucha diferencia?"

"Eso creo," dijo, bajito pero con firmeza. "Llevamos un montón de nuestra personalidad humana a esta existencia cuando nos convertimos y a veces, si las cosas no son…," arrastró las palabras y su mano en mi cabello se detuvo.

"En mi tiempo humano yo ya era considera un hombre, pero también había llevado una vida protegida. Siempre había estado en la escuela, o trabajando en la oficina de mi padre, y nunca había vivido fuera de mi casa. Siempre me porté bien, nunca me metí en un problema _real_, pero nunca…nunca había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir quién era yo realmente. Me tomó décadas, y tú, me ayudaste a descubrir eso."

Sentí sus labios besar mi cabello.

"Tú eres muy diferente a mí, en personalidad y situación," continuó. "Pero si esperas, tengo la ilusión de que vas a poder evitar algunos de los _errores_ que yo cometí en mi juventud vampírica."

"¿Piensas en tu período rebelde?" Pregunté suavemente, sabiendo lo sensible que era el tema.

Levanté la cabeza y apoyé la mejilla en su pecho, mirándolo. Cerró los ojos y sus labios estaban apretados.

"Carlisle ha convertido a cuatro de nosotros," dijo. "Excepto por Rosalie, Esme, Emmett y yo dimos marcha a atrás en alguna momento. Aunque Rosalie…pero eso fue diferente," murmuró. "Pero yo soy el único que tomó la decisión consciente de irme y matar humanos."

Abrió lentamente los ojos y pude ver que aquellos días aún lo atormentaban. "Angustia adolescente e instintos de vampiro – una combinación muy peligrosa."

Hubo un frío en sus palabras que no me gustó.

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Edward. Y también tomaste una decisión consciente sobre _quien_ cazar, y también tomaste la decisión consciente de dejar de hacerlo."

Pasó de nuevo la mano por mi cabello.

"Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes su hubiera sido convertido después," dijo. "Pero dejando mi período de rebeldía a un lado, sé que ha pasado por la mente de Carlisle que yo podría haber sido muy joven cuando me transformó." Se encogió de hombros. "Yo fui muy difícil," finalmente dijo.

"¿Mal humor adolescente?" sonreí.

"Mal humor, osco y enojado."

"Nada ha cambiado entonces," bromeé y Edward se me quedó mirando.

"Todo ha cambiado."

Me acomodé contra su pecho, mi mejilla descansaba sobre su corazón.

"¿Te preocupa que yo pueda tener un período de rebeldía?"

"¡No!" Su voz fue urgente y aplanó con firmeza una mano en mi espalda. "No, no estoy diciendo eso, para nada. A pesar de que se te antojará la sangre humana, en particular durante el primer año, y yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerte ese tiempo más fácil, ayudarte a pasar por él. Pero no, no puedo verte esperando hacer lo que yo hice. No está en tu naturaleza."

"Pero tampoco está en la tuya." Miré hacia arriba, apoyando de nuevo mi barbilla en su esternón. "No eres un asesino."

Se encogió de hombros. "No," dijo lentamente, pero no sonaba seguro. "Pero cuando era humano estaba desesperado por luchar en la guerra, incluso discutía con mi padre sobre eso. Le dije que no me podría detener una vez cumpliera los dieciocho, y probablemente debí haber sabido que el convertirme en soldado probablemente involucraba el matar." El remordimiento ensombrecía sus ojos.

"Sí, pero hay muchos chicos humanos que piensa así, Edward. Debes haber visto eso en la mente de la gente. Y viste películas sobre eso todo el tiempo, como la guerra es glorificada y parece emocionante para ellos y cuando la experimentan se desilusionan y quien volver a casa. Ellos no _disfrutan_ el matar."

Entrecerró los ojos al considerarlo.

"Tú no eres un asesino aquí," puse la mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. "Solo eras un chico adolescente, como mucho otros chicos adolescentes. Y dijiste que habías traído mucho de ti humano cuando fuiste convertido, ¿no?"

Asintió.

"Entonces, cuándo te convertiste en vampiro, quizás todavía estaban pensando de esa manera, y solo encontraste un tipo diferente de guerra. Los asesinos y violadores eran el enemigo, y tú la fuerza vengadora, defendiendo, protegiendo y salvando."

Ahora fruncía el ceño y una sensación de frío se apoderó de mí.

"Lo siento, no quería trivializar lo que te pasó entonces," dije rápidamente, dándome cuenta de como mi analogía debió haber sonado. "No quería decir que estabas _jugando_ a los soldados."

"No, no te disculpes," dijo lentamente, claramente pensando todavía, dejando que mis palabras tuvieran sentido. "Es solo que…nunca lo había visto de esa manera." Sacudió un poco la cabeza, pensativo.

Volví a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, sus dedos fueron a mi cabello nuevamente y un momento después yo estaba bostezando. Mis ojos se cerraron sin permiso.

"No me sorprende que estés cansada," Edward comentó y oía que ahora estaba sonriendo. "Son más de las dos."

Dejé de apoyarme en él, volviendo a la almohada. Puso el edredón encima de mi de nuevo y se enroscó a mi alrededor.

"Que duermas bien, amor," susurré.

No quería dormir. Quería estar despierta, hablando del futuro, sobre la universidad, sobre vampiros.

Le habría dicho todo eso, pero ya estaba dormida.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

La sonrisa no había salido de mi cara desde que había despertado.

"La gente se va a preguntar lo que has estado haciendo." La voz de Edward fue terciopelo en mi oído mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería de la escuela. "Te vez como el gato que se comió toda la crema."

Me levanté en la punta de mis pies, puse mis labios en su oído, y ronroneé.

Edward se hizo hacia atrás, con el rostro sorprendido, casi en shock, pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron y una sonrisa picara curvó sus labios. Se acercó, sus labios fueron a mi cabello, su dulce aliento acarició mi oído.

"Te pediré que hagas eso de nuevo," gruñó. "Pero cuando estemos solos."

Jadeé fuerte, un par de personas se volvieron a mirar, y me puse roja cuando Edward me guiñó un ojo.

Luego reí. Edward estaba tan feliz, tan relajado. Y yo también. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta plenamente de eso, pero desde su regreso _el futuro_ había estado pesnado sobre nosotros como una nube de lluvia en un picnic.

Pero ahora el sol había salido y brillaba fuertemente. Muy fuerte.

Sabía que en la mochila de Edward había una tanda fresca de nuevos folletos de diferentes universidades, cortesía del consejero, y que mientras yo dormía la noche anterior, él había estado en mi computador averiguando sobre los cursos, clases y escuelas.

Me había despertado esta mañana, con la vista de él en mi escritorio, frustrado y murmurando sobre mi abismal velocidad de descarga.

"Puedes comprarme una laptop como regalo de graduación," bostecé e inmediatamente me pregunté de que tierra esas palabras habían venido. Habían surgido de la nada.

"¿En serio? ¿Quisiste decir eso?" Edward se había dado vuelta en el asiento y me miraba con ojos brillantes y llenos de esperanza.

Y había tenido que pensar un minuto si realmente había querido decir eso.

"Er…sí. Si eso te hace así se feliz."

"Lo hace."

"Y supongo que necesitaré uno para universidad, de todos modos."

"Lo necesitarás."

Saltó de la silla y rebotó en mi cama, sonriendo.

"Gracias," dijo al acariciar mi cuello.

"¿No debería yo darte las gracias?" Reí y su nariz hizo un largo camino por mi mandíbula. "Tú eres el que me comprará el portátil."

Se apartó, y sus ojos estaban oscuros y juguetones al mirar directamente los míos.

"Entonces agradéceme," había susurrado y creí que mi corazón iba a quemarse.

Paseé los dedos por su cabello y acerqué su cara a la mía y lo besé con todo lo que tenía. Sus manos se metieron debajo de mi camiseta de tirantes y pasaron sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda, mientras yo gemía cuando sus labios chuparon mi cuello, al igual que hace dos noches.

Para cuando se detuvo yo estaba sin aliento y jadeante.

"Gracias," jadeé y luego reí a la vez que él pasaba la nariz sobre mi hombro.

"De nada," sonrió. "Cuando quieras."

Y ahora todavía estaba sonriendo mientras estábamos en el pasillo de la escuela hablando de gatos y cremas.

"¡Hola, Bella, te ves feliz!" Alice casi se abalanzó sobre mí y me tomó un momento responder a su comentario y su mirada de complicidad.

"Estoy muy contenta."

Comenzó a caminar junto a nosotros.

"Buena decisión," murmuró por la esquina de la boca.

"¿Qué decisión?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "_Esa_ decisión," dijo entre dientes.

"Oh. ¿Viste eso?"

"Uh huh," asintió, sonriendo. Miré a Edward mientras él veía a Alice, obviamente viendo la visión en su cabeza.

"Bueno, estoy muy contenta de que puedan ver mi futuro," susurré, con el ceño fruncido. "Tal vez me dejen participar en algún momento."

"Lo siento, amor," deslizó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Bajó la voz, hablando bajito en mi oído mientras la multitud nos pasaba. "La visión de Alice es de nosotros dos juntos, abrazados uno alrededor del otro, y tú eres…como nosotros." La sonrisa iluminó su rostro, sus ojos brillaban y no pude detener la sonrisa a juego que se extendió por mi rostro.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Impresionante." Edward pasó una mano por un lado de mi cuello y hacia mi cabello. "Como siempre."

Había mucho ruido en la cafetería cuando llegamos. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual, donde Jessica y Ángela estaban profundamente metidas en discusiones sobre vestidos de gala.

"¿Qué piensas?" Jess deslizó el catálogo de una boutique debajo de mi nariz. Edward alzó las cejas solo lo justo para que yo lo notara, pero las mías casi se salen de mi frente.

"Um, Jess, esto es realmente…," bajé la mirada hacia la imagen de un vestido que era poco más que un estrecha banda de satén color rojo sangre.

"Lo sé," Jess burbujeó. "Mi mamá dice es muy llamativo, pero realmente quiero causar sensación, ya sabes, es el _baile de graduación_, ¡quiero salir con una explosión!"

"Sí, seguro vas a causar sensación con esto," sonreí.

Alice tenía una mirada crítica sobre la imagen.

"Te verías mejor con un escote más suave." Ella era todo negocios mientras estudiaba el vestido. "Esta modelo es mucho más alta que tú y tiene una figura diferente."

Jess se quedó mirando a Alice. Me preguntaba su tal vez se sentía ofendida, pero luego vi como sus ojos miraban la ropa de Alice y su aspecto elegante. Un segundo después, Jess fue toda preguntas.

"¿Qué sugieres? ¿Un color diferente? ¿Qué tipo de escote?"

Alice tomó el catalogo, se humedeció la punta del dedo y comenzó a ojear elegantemente las páginas.

"Ahora bien, esto podría funcionar para ti." Le mostró a Jess una imagen de un vestido color ciruela con un escote más suave y una larga y vaporosa falda.

"Es lindo," Ángela sonrió. "Muy bonito."

"Lo es, ¿no?" Alice le sonrió y luego se volvió a Jess. "El color es perfecto para tu cutis, y el corte es muy halagador. ¿Ves como te da una forma alargada, no a lo ancho?"

Jess miró de cerca la página.

"Y si llevas el pelo recogido, con pendientes de gota…," Alice dejó de hablar, sonriendo. "Muy elegante. Muy sofisticado."

Pude ver a Jess reflexionar sobre todo esto mientras se quedaba mirando el vestido - ¿iría ella por la sofisticación o lo vistoso? ¿Elegancia o exhibicionismo?

Su ceño y sus labios fruncidos señalaban la feroz lucha en su interior. Pero después de un momento su rostro se relajó y sonrió.

"Tienes razón," dijo. "Es elegante y sofisticado." Miró a Alice. "Deberás ser asesor de moda."

"Sí," Alice sonrió. "Debería."

"¿Vas a ayudar a Bella con su vestido?" No me molesté en sentirme ofendida con la mirada puntiaguda que Jess me dio.

"En realidad, no voy a ir al baile de graduación," dije.

Jess se vio sorprendida, Ángela frunció el ceño, Alice rodó los ojos y Edward me apretó la mano como apoyo.

"Por supuesto que vamos," Alice dijo y suspiré. No quería discutir con ella aquí.

Por suerte, Mike Newton y su texto de Shakespeare trajeron una distracción.

Mike llegó cabizbajo a la mesa, dejándose caer en la silla y arrojó su copia de _Romeo y Julieta_ encima de la mesa.

"No lo entiendo," se quejó. "El señor Berty me dio por mi ensayo una D menos, insistió en que lo re escribiera, pero de _ninguna manera_ es la más grande historia de amor de todos los tiempo." Apuntó dramáticamente al texto de hojas dobladas. "Quiero decir, _ellos mueren_. Eso no es romántico."

"Es más que romance." Ángela se estira hacia el libro, tomándolo. "Es una historia de amor que no se puede negar, pero también trata de que alguien va en contra de la sociedad."

"Es una historia estúpida, eso es lo que es." Mike sacudió la cabeza. "Yo digo que si ellos no se hubieran matado, habrían terminado un mes después. Y mirarían hacia atrás y se preguntarían que vieron en el otro."

"Pero es _la_ clásica historia de amor." Jess sonaba descontenta. "¿No lo es? Ellos son amantes estrellas. Fue un diseño del destino; ellos no tenían control sobre eso."

"El destino no vertió veneno o tomó el cuchillo," Mike soltó, balanceándose en su silla. "Aún no lo entiendo."

"¿Qué es esto?" Ángela sacó un folleto del libro y Mike rodó los ojos.

"El señor Berty me lo dio. Cree que si veo la obra de teatro podría ayudar a mi comprensión de lectura," citó al aire. "Dijo que podría ser útil para cuando vuelva a escribir mi ensayo."

"_Los Actores de Port Ángeles Presentan Romeo y Julieta_," Ángela murmuró, leyendo el folleto. "¿Vas a ir?"

"No," se burló. "Solo voy a ir a internet y buscaré notas de estudio y reescribirlas."

Ángela sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación mientras le entregaba el libro a Mike.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Fuimos a la Biblioteca Pública de Forks después de la escuela. Yo tenía tarea que hacer y quería que Edward viera el resultado de su generosa donación.

Recorrió las estanterías mientras yo escribía mi ensayo, escondida en una mesa de la esquina.

"¿Todo en orden?" Pregunté cuando se unió a mí.

"Parece estarlo," sonrió mientras sacaba su silla. "Me alegro de que sea útil pero mi principal motivación era hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Si lo he conseguido entonces me siento feliz."

Abrió su mochila y sacó una pilla de solicitudes para universidades y folletos.

Edward ya había preparado sus postulaciones para Seattle y WSU y ahora estaba viendo otras opciones – otras universidades donde hubiera cielos nublados y curso de Literatura Inglesa y Arquitectura; universidades con gran cantidad de vida silvestre y la opción te tener clases en la noche.

Me entregó los folletos.

"¿Eres feliz con esto?" preguntó y comencé a ojearlos.

"¿Dartmouth?"Me quedé viendo el folleto.

"Cumple con los criterios," Edward dijo casualmente.

"Pero yo no…"

"¿Tú no qué?" Edward arqueó una ceja, retándome.

"¿Realmente crees que pueda entrar? ¿Quiero decir, sin una _donación_ al ala de la Biblioteca Bella Swan?"

Edward rodó los ojos.

"Por supuesto que puedes," dijo. "Sé lo ellos están buscando en los ensayo de aplicación por lo que puedo entrenarte en eso, pero tu promedio es bueno…," arrastró las palabras, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tienes tantas posibilidades como cualquier otra persona."

¿Dartmouth? ¿En serio?

"Pero los aranceles…"

Él rodó exageradamente los ojos, como jamás había visto, y comenzó a reírse.

"Está bien, Dartmouth."

Los ojos de Edward volvieron a mí y sonrió al comenzar a llenar su formulario.

"¿Dónde vamos a vivir?" Pregunté de repente. "No puedo verte vivir en los dormitorios de ninguna manera."

"No," Edward rió. "Supongo que…," su rostro se puso serio mientras lo consideraba. "Supongo que encontraremos algún lugar donde vivir. ¿A menos que _tú quieras_ vivir en los dormitorios?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo quiero vivir contigo."

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Edward y yo estaríamos viviendo juntos.

Me mordí el labio, preocupada por lo que él estaba pensando. Bajó la vista a su formulario, frunciendo el ceño, mientras golpeaba el papel con la punta de su lápiz.

"Podemos trabajar en eso más tarde," dijo en voz baja y asentí.

"¿Tu familia vendrá también?"

"Probablemente Alice y Jasper, no estoy seguro sobre los otros." Alzó la vista de pronto, con ojos preocupados. "¿Estás preocupada por los chaperones?"

Solté un bufido.

"¿Chaperones? ¿De qué siglo eres? Oh sí, lo olvidé…"

Fui recompensada con mi segunda exagerada rodada de ojos de la tarde.

"Es una pregunta valida, Bella."

"No, no estoy preocupada por los chaperones, Edward."

Le rodé los ojos a él, una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios y volvió a trabajar en sus aplicaciones. Escribió a velocidad humana, pero la siguiente página parecía ser llenada rápida y fácilmente.

"¿Acabas de terminar de hacerr tu ensayo de Dartmounth?" Pregunté, desconcertada, y él asintió. "Wow. Me tomó casi dos horas escribir mi ensayo de ingles la semana pasada. Y estaba muy familiarizada con el tema."

"¿_Romeo y Julieta_?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué nota te dieron?"

"Una A."

Sonrió. "Entonces, ¿supongo que no escribiste que si tan solo hubieran esperado un par de semanas habrían peleado y terminado?"

"No," reí. "No sobre eso."

Se inclinó hacia delante, deslizó los codos con suavidad sobre la madera pulida mientras dejaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Sobre qué escribiste?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Sobre todo lo que Ángela y Jessica dijeron en el almuerzo. Solo cubrí los temas que el profesor ya había esbozado."

"Debió haber sido algo más que cubrir los temas para conseguir una A."

Me incliné hacia delante también.

"Dije que era más que inevitable." Tracé con mi dedo la superficie de la mesa al hablar. "Puedes tomar la personalidad de una persona y decir que ciertas conductas son inevitables, pero el mensaje de la historia es que estaban _destinados_ a estar juntos, sin importar qué. Y su amor es tan fuerte que transciende todo lo demás, nada puede mantenerlos alejados, ni las convenciones sociales, o la presión de la familia, ni incluso la muerte. Nada ata su amor. Es como decir que voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para estar contigo. Es como decir que te amo _más que a mi propia vida_." Me hice hacia atrás, encogiéndome de hombros.

Edward me miraba con ojos intensos. "Eso es muy poderoso," dijo en voz baja. Un rubor se apoderó de mis mejillas y miré mi regazo.

"Esa es la manera en la que lo veo," murmuré.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Charlie ayudó nuevamente con la cena esa noche. Hablamos de la escuela, de su trabajo y de la divertida historia del conductor de un camión que le dijo que iba a exceso de velocidad para evitar una multa. Incluso me preguntó cómo iban las cosas con Edward y podía ver que realmente estaba intentándolo. Me preguntaba si debería decirle que estábamos postulando a las mismas universidades, luego decidí no hacerlo.

Jake vino después de la cena, justo cuando estaba a punto de ir donde los Cullen. Charlie estaba feliz de saber de él, hablaron brevemente sobre pesca, y luego mi padre volvió a su partido en la pantalla plana.

"¿Entonces, que estás haciendo en el vecindario?" Pregunté mientras Jake me seguía a la cocina.

"Quería ver como estabas," sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los dientes y me encontré sonriendo de nuevo, igualmente ancho. Era bueno verlo.

"Te ves mucho mejor que le lunes," dijo.

¿Lunes? ¿Solo habían pasado cinco días?

"Estoy mucho mejor," contesté. "¿Quieres beber algo?"

"Nah, puedo ver que estas lista para salir. ¿Vas a ver a Edward?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo van las cosas allí?"

"Las cosas están bien."

Jake estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, viéndose a la defensiva.

"¿Y él se queda esta vez?"

"Sí." Mi voz salió algo dura y también crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. "Él se queda."

"Bien. Porque si te hace daño de nuevo…"

"¡Jacob!" Solté, sorprendiéndolo.

"Lo siento," alzó las manos con las palmas hacia delante. "Solo estoy preocupado por una amiga."

Mi llama de ira repentina se desvaneció.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Y lo agradezco." Le sonreí para hacerle saber que no había resentimientos. "Pero hemos hablado mucho y no hay nada por lo alguien deba preocuparse. Estamos enamorados, él se queda y Yo. Estoy. Feliz." Le expliqué.

Jake me miró con cuidado por un momento.

"Entonces, me alegro," dijo. "No lo entiendo, pero supongo que no tengo que hacerlo. Me alegro de que estés feliz ahora."

"Gracias." Nos pusimos de pie sonriéndonos.

"¿Cómo se siente Charlie con eso?"

Gemí y los hombros de Jake se estremecieron con una risa silenciosa.

"No tienes que decirme; lo capto. Entonces, ¿vendrás alguna vez a la Reserva?"

Fruncí el ceño. "Um, claro. Supongo."

Sabía que sonaba incierto y Jake rodó los ojos.

"Puedes traer a Edward," dijo y quedé con la boca abierta.

"Pero, el tratado…"

"Sí, bueno, estoy seguro que Callum te contó que algunas cosas se han relajado un poco…después de lo que Edward hizo por Seth. Y ahora Callum está en alguna clase de desafío en video juegos con uno de los otros." Sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y reí.

"Eso sería Emmett y el Super Mario Brothers."

"Sí," Jake rió entre dientes. "Así que eso involucra a Leah también, y Sam cree que tal vez deberíamos volver a pensar las cosas, mantener el tratado, pero actualizarlo un poco."

"Eso es…," no sabía que decir. "Gracias Jake. Le diré a Edward esta noche."

"Creo probablemente él ya sabe. Sam iba a hablar con el cabecilla de los vampiros esta tarde."

Crucé a cocina y abracé a Jake.

"Sí, está bien," rió entre dientes, abrazándome.

"Ah, y por cierto," me hice hacia atrás y le di un puñetazo en brazo, despacio. "Le dijiste a Callum que Edward apesta – no es verdad."

Jake se echó a reír de nuevo. "Claro que apesta."

"Él no apesta."

"Qué sí."

"Qué no."

"¿Están peleando?" Charlie gritó desde la sala.

"Nah," Jake gritó de vuelta, sonriéndome. "Estamos discutiendo sobre perfumes."

"¿Perfume?" Charlie sonaba confundido.

"No importa, papá." Grité. Luego miré a Jake.

"Edward probablemente también piensa que tú _apestas_."

"Estoy seguro de que él piensa eso," rió. "De todos modos, es mejor que me vaya."

Se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, deteniéndose para decirle rápidamente las buenas noches a Charlie.

"Oh, ¿y Bella?" Se dio la vuelta ya en la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"Deberías darte una ducha antes de ir donde los Cullen."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo creo que hueles bien, pero nos acabamos de dar un abrazo así que Edward va a pensar que _tú apestas_."

Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de lo que Jake acababa de decirme, y luego gemí.

"Jaaacoob," me quejé.

"Hey, _tú_ me abrazaste a _mí_, ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Ugh!"

Rió mientas caminaba hacia su auto y cerraba la puerta y yo subía hasta el baño.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Todavía tenía el cabello mojado cuando llegué a la casa de Edward.

La puerta principal se abrió y Alice salió por ella, hacia el porche, bajando los escalones de la entrada.

"¡Yo la vi primero!" gritó y oí la voz de Edward cuando apareció justo detrás de ella.

"¡Ella no es un juguete, Alice!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Miré de Alice a Edward.

"¡Baile de Graduación!"

"Ella no quiere ir, Alice."

"Déjala decidir, Edward."

"Ella ha decidido."

"Pero no ha visto el vestido, sin embargo."

Sopló una briza, agitando las hojas a mis pies y un escalofrío invernal corrió a través de mí.

"Lo siento," Edward murmuró y me tomó en sus brazos.

Un segundo después yo estaba sobre la alfombra de la sala. El fuego estaba ardiendo y Edward me cubrió los hombros con la manta angora color purpura. Las luces principales estaban apagadas, solo estaba la luz tenue de las lámparas laterales y el resplandor del fuego. La habitación era cálida y acogedora.

"Hola Bella." Jasper alzó la vista desde la computadora en la esquina de la sala, sonriendo en calma.

"Hola," Le sonreí de vuelta mientras Alice tomaba mi brazo y me llevaba al sofá. Edward gruñó y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"¡Mira!" Alice dejó una imagen frente a mi cara. La había impreso desde la computadora, mostrando una modelo de pasarela con un vestido de tela turquesa de suave caída. Había estado esperando una especie de emboscada desde la conversación en el almuerzo.

"Es vaporoso," Alice sonrió. "Y con tacones plateados se verá increíble en ti."

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y se acomodó en el suelo. Estiró las piernas, apoyándose en sus manos, inclinó la cabeza sobre un hombro y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Lo siento," murmuró.

"Está bien," musité de vuelta, luego me volví hacia Alice, quien estaña mirando la imagen con gravedad.

"Creo que tal vez podríamos rizarte el cabello…no, alisado sería mejor."

Tomó mi cola de caballo y la sostuvo en alto.

"Alice…," puse una mano sobre su brazo. "El vestido es precioso, pero no voy a ir al baile."

Hizo un mohín y dejó caer mi cola. "Pero te verías tan bien."

"Alice…," advirtió Edward y ella no le hizo caso.

"Alice, tus esfuerzos serían mejor gastado en alguien que realmente le guste este tipo de cosas," de dije amablemente, pero ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo quien?"

La idea surgió de la nada y se estaba formando en mi mente mientras hablaba.

"Ángela y Jessica van a Port Ángeles en algún momento de la próxima semana a buscar vestidos. Me pidieron que fuera con ellas para darle opiniones, y lo haré, pero estoy segura de que a ellas les encantaría si tú también fueras. Tú eres la experta después de todo, las harías ver como de un millón de dólares."

El rostro de Alice se iluminó.

"Me gustaría. Ángela es tan alta, podría hacer maravillas con ella."

"Y puedes mantener a Jessica lejos de cualquier cosa demasiado corta. O apretada." Edward arrastró las palabras desde el piso y Alice y yo nos reímos.

"¿Pero estas segura de que no quieres ir? Solo tienes la experiencia del baile de graduación una vez como humana."

"Estoy segura. En serio. He tomado mi decisión."

Me miró con cuidado, luego asintió sonriendo. "Sí, puedo ver que lo has hecho."

Jasper se levantó desde la computadora y se acercó.

"¿Estás lista, Alice?"

"Solo dame un segundo" Y desapareció por la escaleras incluso antes de que me diera cuenta que estaba de pie.

"¿A dónde van?" pregunté.

"De caza," sonrió, con labios cerrados. "¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"Bien. Luchando con una tarea de historia en este momento."

"¿Oh?" Jasper arrugó la frente un poco y se sentó en el brazo del sillón frente a mí. "¿De qué es la tarea?"

"Investigación sobre las causas sociales, políticas y económicas de la Guerra Civil."

Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron, brillaron como nunca había visto antes. Bajó del brazo del sofá y se sentó en una silla, inclinándose hacia adelante, con entusiasmo mientras hablaba.

"Puedo ayudarte con eso. ¿Quién es tu profesor?"

"Sr. Maxwell."

Sus labios se curvaron solo un poco.

"Maxwell," gruñó. "Su comprensión de la Guerra Civil proviene de leer _Lo que el viento se llevó_ y los capítulos de _Norte y Sur._" (nt: North and South serie de televisión basada en tres libros, donde la historia transcurre en la Guerra Civil)

Jasper obviamente era muy apasionado con esto. Mis ojos fueron a Edward.

"Jasper fue comandante del ejército confederado," explicó, como si eso fuera la cosa más normal de decir en el 2006. "Todavía está amargado porque el Sr. Maxwell le dio una C en su trabajo final del año pasado."

"Oh."

"El hombre obviamente está sesgado hacia el norte," Jasper sacudió la cabeza y luego se inclinó hacia delante.

"Bella, para mí sería un placer ayudarte con tu tarea. Y te garantizo que no vas a obtener una C."

Sonreí. "Gracias, Jasper. Eso sería genial."

Ladeó al cabeza y entonces Alice apareció. Ella se había cambiado a su ropa de caza.

"Nos vemos más tarde," intervino ella. "Qué se diviertan." Y de repente ya no estaban.

Miré a Edward, todavía tendido en el suelo.

"Te impusiste frente a Alice," dijo.

"Lo hice. ¡Y funcionó!"

Ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

"¿Siéntate conmigo?"

Me deslicé del sofá, hacia la alfombra junto a él. Estábamos frente al fuego y cuando tomó mis manos, las suyas estaban calientes por el fuego.

"Mm," cerré los ojos. "Estás caliente."

Edward rió entre dientes. "No todo los días puedo oír eso."

"Eso espero." Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y pretendí deslumbrarlo. Rió de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que _estoy caliente_, Bella?" (nt: juego de palabras, primero es toasty, calentito, y luego hot, caliente, hermoso, guapo, etc.)

"Absolutamente," besé sus manos. "¿Dónde están los otros?" Miré alrededor. La casa parecía estar en silencio excepto por el crepitar de las suaves llamas.

"Todos han salido." Dijo, y me dio su sonrisa torcida. "Tenemos la casa para nosotros."

"Oh."

Levó sus manos a mi cara, acareándola.

"Oh, Jacob paso por mi casa. ¿Sam ha hablado con Carlisle?"

"Vino. Había venido antes, con Quil y Embry. Están relajando el tratado."

"Eso es bueno, ¿no?"

"Lo es."

Se inclinó y besó mi oreja.

"Será más fácil que puedas seguir viendo a tus amigos." Acarició mi nariz con la suya. "Pero yo no quiero hablar de los lobos en este momento."

"¿_Qué_ quieres hacer?"

Edward me miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

"¿Ronronea para mí?" susurró con timidez.

Mi corazón salto en mi pecho cuando puse mis labios en su oído y le daba lo mejor de mí. Eso era divertido, descubar las pequeñas cosas que a Edward le gustaban.

"Mm," Edward cerró los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

"¿Así?" Pregunté cuando dejé de ronronear.

Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos ámbar cuando se inclinó a darme un beso.

"Sonó como una suave gruñido," susurró.

Sus labios se abrieron, solo un poco, cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron y sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello. El beso era lento y suave y Edward se alejó, tendiendo y llevándome hasta que estaba sobre él. Su boca trazó la forma de mis labios hacia mi mandíbula mientras sus manos jugaban con el dobladillo de mi blusa, para luego deslizarse bajo ella y acariciar la piel desnuda de mi espalda, como había hecho en mi habitación en la mañana.

Gemí suavemente.

"¿Estás bien?" Sus labios se movieron contra mi garganta.

"Uh huh."

Sus dedos trazaron mi columna vertebral, sobre la curva de mi baja espalda.

Mis manos estaban en su cabello mientras arqueaba el cuello, dándole más acceso para besar y succionar la piel allí.

"Eso se siente tan bien," susurré y lo sentí sonreír.

Las manos de Edward lentamente fueron a mis costillas, pasando sobre los huesos de allí. Sentía como si sus dedos estuvieran tocando piano; suaves y gentiles toques que eran como una sinfonía en mi piel. Gradualmente, muy lentamente, sus dedos subieron. Mis dedos se aferraron a sus hombros, apretando la tela de su suéter.

Sentí mi cuerpo en llamas, mi sangre ardía y pulsaba a través de mí y no quería que él se detuviera. Sus dedos fueron más arriba, más arriba, hasta que rozaron el borde del encaje de los lados de mi sujetador.

Los dedos de Edward se detuvieron y supe que no estaba seguro.

Y de pronto yo quería hacer por él, lo que él había hecho por mí.

Me senté y me miró desconcertado, confundido.

"¿Hice…?" Comenzó a preguntar y sacudí la cabeza. Yo estaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos como lo había estado un par de noches atrás, y comencé a desabrochar lentamente mi blusa.

"Oh," los ojos de Edward se abrieron a lo ancho al entender. "Oh."

Pestañó un par de veces y luego tragó, fuerte.

"¿Estás segura?" dijo y asentí.

Mis dedos temblaban mientras empujaba los botones por los ojales y los ojos de Edward siguieron cada movimiento. Eran solo seis botones, pero se sentían como sesenta y mi corazón palpitaba más fuerte y más rápido con cada uno que abría.

Finalmente, pasé el último botón y mi blusa estuvo abierta.

Vi como los ojos de Edward se oscurecían a medida que pasaban sobre mí y sus labios se abrieron. Se movió un poco por debajo de mí y me quedé muy quieta.

"No tengo palabras," susurró y entonces sus ojos fueron a los míos, pudiendo ver el gran amor en ellos. Y el deseo.

Lamió sus labios y luego tentativamente rizó sus manos, empujando la blusa de mis hombros, abriéndola un poco más, enmarcando mi pecho con la suave tela color azul.

Un momento me pregunté si debía quitarle la camisa, habría estado feliz de hacerlo, pero iba a dejar que él llevara esto.

Mi sujetador era azul hielo con bordes de encaje y Edward pasó un dedo por el encaje que estaba sobre mi pecho derecho.

"¿Puedo tocarte?" Sus ojos ardían y asentí, agitando mi cola de caballo sobre mi hombro y hacia atrás.

Los dedos de Edward todavía estaban calientes por las llamas. Con increíble ternura trazó el más ligero toque por la piel desnuda sobre el encaje. La piel estaba sensible y un leve escalofrío de placer rodó a través de mí.

Siguió la línea del sujetador, moviéndose lentamente sobre la curva de un seno, hacia el valle de en medio y luego hacia arriba y sobre la curva del otro pecho.

Él estaba hipnotizado.

Y yo estaba en llamas.

Pero me mantuve perfectamente inmóvil.

"Puedo ver el latido de tu corazón," Edward susurró. Movió la mano y apoyó sus dedos sobre la piel palpitante mientras ponía entre sus dientes su labio inferior. Luego sus dedos bajaron y con suavidad acunó mi pecho en su palma.

"Oh," susurró. "Tan perfecta." Me miró con una sonrisa de desgarrador amor y maravilla. Sentí a mi corazón tartamudear en mi pecho y supe que él lo sentiría.

Llevó la otra mano a mi pecho derecho y lo acunó, también. Sus dedos lo apretaron suavemente y después lentamente pasó los pulgares sobre la punta de cada pecho y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás al gemir por la sensación.

Se sentí tan bien. Tan bien. Como chispas de electricidad a través de mí.

Todo en mi me urgía a moverme contra él y tuve que morderme el labio, fuerte, para detenerme. Si se sentía tan bien con el sujetador, me preguntaba cómo se sentiría sin él. Y entonces me pregunté cuando pronto lo podría descubrir.

Los toques de Edward se volvieron más atrevidos, acariciar, amasar; explorar y aprender.

Luego se sentó y enrolló los brazos alrededor de mi espalda. Podía sentir el temblor de sus manos contra mí.

Acercó su rostro y besó la piel de mi pecho derecho, justo encima de mi corazón. Después fue hacia el otro pecho para emparejar la acción, sus labios acariciaron la piel entre ellos.

Mi cuerpo zumbaba con las sensaciones que él estaba provocando en mí. Y ver su cabeza entre mis pechos…no, no tenía palabras.

Solté sus hombros y tomé su cabello en mis puños, sujetándolo contra mí. No parecía importarle; sus manos me acercaban más a él y su lengua salió y se arremolinaba sobre mí, sumergiéndose en mi escote, y gemí.

Edward gimió y su cuerpo se tensó. Sus dedos se cerraron en garras en mi espalda y lo sentí temblar. Se aceraba a su límite. Me quedé muy quieta, dejando que besara mi cuello y arriba de mis pechos. Pero las sensaciones eran demasiadas y gemí de nuevo y al arquear mi cuello, Edward gruñó.

Y yo sabía que era eso.

Alejó sus manos rápidamente, luego se congeló. Y yo también.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus brazos temblaban, con las manos planas sobre el suelo. Lamió sus labios mientras sus ojos de pesados parpados y oscuros por el deseo, se quedaban en los míos.

"Creo que…" Su voz era profunda y áspera, nunca la había escuchado. "Creo que…"

"¿Demasiado?" Jadeé.

Tragó y asintió lentamente.

"Está bien."

Tragó nuevamente y con suavidad se alejó de mí. Se acostó y me atrajo a su costado, abrasándome con un brazo mientras el otro lo dejaba sobre su rostro. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, los tendones de su cuello sobresalían como cuerdas debajo de su piel.

"Eso fue increíble," susurré y comencé a abotonarme la blusa. Era un poco incómodo, pero lo logré.

Debajo de su codo podía ver los labios de Edward curvarse en una sonrisa. Su respiración lentamente se ralentizó y alejó el brazo. Rozó mis mejillas con los dedos.

"Fue más que increíble."

Se veía tan tímido.

"¿Estaría mal de mi parte decirte que me he imaginado este escenario antes?"

Mi boca cayó abierta. Mi corazón estaba haciendo un baile feliz, dando puñetazos al aire.

"No. No, no está mal. Yo…¿has imaginado?"

Él asintió, tendiéndose de lado, bajando una mano para apoyarla en mi cadera.

"Y esto fue mucho más que cualquier fantasía. _Tú_ eres mucho más."

Bajé la vista.

Él lo había imaginado. Un sonrisa de suficiencia tiraba en mis labios…y ahora me preguntaba qué otra cosa él había imaginado. Me preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar. Abrí la boca y la cerré. Dos veces.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

Está bien, aquí vamos.

"Sólo me preguntaba, ¿haces mucho eso? Fantasear, quiero decir. Sé que es una pregunta personal, yo sólo…me lo preguntaba." Pasé un dedo por la gruesa fibra de la alfombra. La lana era de un color burdeos profundo, probablemente palidecía frente al rubor de mis mejillas.

"Quizás hablar de estas cosas nos pueda ayudar con la, um, práctica."

Miré furiosamente la alfombra y luego, cuando el silencio se prolongó, cerré los ojos. Obviamente había llevado las cosas muy lejos. Probablemente él pensaba que era una pervertida.

"Un día, me gustaría desnudarte con mis propias manos. Y besar cada centímetro de cada nueva pieza de piel que exponga."

Oh mi…

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo?

"_Un día_," aclaró. "Cuando pueda estar seguro de no romper tu ropa, o algo más."

En realidad, me gustaba la idea de que me rompiera la ropa.

Le di una rápida mirada a la cara de Edward. Todavía estaba tímido, había una tentativa sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Sería eso algo que te gustaría?" preguntó.

"Sí, me gustaría, Mucho."

Su mano dejó mi cadera y fue a acariciar mi mejilla.

"Quiero sentir tus manos sobre mí," continuó. "_Todo_ de mí. Y quiero sentir las mías en ti."

"También me gustaría eso."

Sonrió.

"Eres increíblemente hermosa, ya sabes." Se acercó y me besó dulcemente.

Luego su rostro se puso serio y se sentó. Lo miré, confundida, mientras él observaba el fuego por un minuto, antes de volverse hacia mí. Pasó una mano por su desaliñado cabello.

"Bella, ¿estás libre el sábado de la próxima semana?"

Solté un bufido.

"Sí." ¿Qué creía él que iba a estar haciendo? "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo?"

Se mordió el labio, claramente preocupado por algo, pensando. Entonces asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

"Me gustaría invitarte a salir."

"¿Salir? ¿Quieres decir, como, una cita?"

"Sí. A una cita."

Él era serio en esto. Y parecía importante para él.

"Um, está bien. Eso sería…genial. Me gustaría."

Su sonrisa iluminó toda la habitación.

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Los días que siguieron estuvieron movidos.

El sábado recogimos el Vanquish en Portland. Edward y yo nos sentamos en asiento trasero del jeep mientras Emmett conducía y Rosalie jugueteaba con la radio y discutía con Edward sobre la selección de la música.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Edward se burló de una canción mientras íbamos por la 101. "Esa canción es terrible. Escucha esas notas negras, y el acorde menor es…"

"Edward, cuando estés en tu auto, puedes escuchar lo que quieras," Rosalie ladró de vuelta, interrumpiéndolo.

"En realidad, Rosalie," Emmett sonaba vacilante. "Este es mi auto, y tampoco me gusta esa canción," hizo una mueca, obviamente esperando la ira de su esposa.

"Bien," espetó ella y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Entonces escoge algo tú."

Emmett sonrió, deslizó un nuevo CD en la radio y el auto se llenó con el sonido de Andy Williams canturreando _Moon River._

Edward y Rosalie gimieron y Portland parecía estar a un largo camino.

El domingo fuimos a Seattle en el Vanquish para que Edward pudiera ordenar un nuevo Volvo. Condujo tres como prueba, pidió mi opinión para cada uno y luego eligió el más rápido – como yo sabía que haría de todos modos.

El vendedor se frotaba las manos.

"¿Dices que quieres _todas_ las opciones extras?" Casi podía ver los signos de dólares en sus ojos.

"Sí," dijo Edward simplemente. "Todos. Excepto el sunroof." (nt: sunroof es la escotilla que tiene los autos en el techo, al parecer es igual en español)

El martes fui a Port Ángeles después de la escuela con Alice, Ángela y Jessica. Tomó toda la tarde pero Jess y Ángela volvieron a casa con el vestido perfecto, zapatos y accesorios y Alice estaba considerando entrar al negocio.

"Hay mucha gente allá afuera que necesita de alguien como yo," musitó.

El jueves trabajé en Newton y esta vez Edward pasó a verme. Compró un par de botas de montaña, una nueva mochila y me besó profundamente antes de salir por la puerta, silbando, dejando a Mike con el ceño fruncido detrás de la cortina del almacén.

Y a través de todo eso me preguntaba lo que Edward había planeado para nuestra cita del sábado. No quería decirme a donde me llevaba y no sabía si estar emocionada o preocupada. A veces lo atrapaba sonriendo para sí mismo. Otras veces lo pillaba sonriéndome. Hubo varias veces en que parecía sobre preocupado y pensativo y solo podía especular sobre lo que significaba todo aquello. No me había preguntado si tenía pasaporte, así que supuse que nos quedaríamos en la parte continental de Estados Unidos.

Para cuando Edward llamó a la puerta a las doce en punto del sábado estaba emocionada y ansiosa. Me había cambiado de ropa tres veces y finalmente me había decidido por mi blusa azul, mis pantalones grises preferidos y una chaqueta color carbón que Renee me había comprado y nunca había usado. Llevaba el cabello suelto, cayendo en ondas sobre mis hombros y mi medallón estaba a la vista contra mi pecho.

"Te ves hermosas," Edward dijo al entrar a la sala y me entregó un pequeño ramo de flores blancas y amarillas envueltas en papel de seda azul, atado con una cinta plateada.

Nunca antes me había comprado flores y el simple gesto me complació más de lo que nunca pensé que haría.

"Gracias. Están preciosas."

"De nada," sonrió y sus ojos brillaban.

Comencé a reír cuando comprendí lo que él estaba haciendo.

"Edward, me estás cortejando."

"Sí. Pensé que ya era hora."

Encontré un jarrón, puse las flores en agua y luego tomé el brazo de Edward de camino al auto.

"Tenemos reservas para la una," dijo, abriendo la puerta del pasajero del Vanquish.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Él se deslizó en el asiento del conductor y el motor ronroneó al volver a la vida.

"Pensé en empezár con un almuerzo en el Bella Italia." Me miró rápidamente, midiendo mi reacción.

Yo sonreí.

"Y después de eso, tengo dos asientos para _Romeo y Julieta_ por los Actores de Port Ángeles. Y luego…," miró de nuevo hacia el parabrisas y de pronto se veía tímido. "Creí que podríamos ver hacia donde nos lleve la tarde."

Tenía mariposas en la boca de mi estómago. Yo era toda emoción y anticipación.

"Suena bien," dije mientras el coche avanzaba a lo largo del camino.

Edward abrió la puerta del restaurant para mí y la camarera nos saludó al entrar.

"Mesa para Cullen," Edward dijo y ella se sonrojó y tartamudeó de camino a la mesa privada que habíamos ocupado la primera vez que habíamos estado aquí – hace casi un año.

Me senté en el asiento y la camarera retiró el pequeño letrero de _Reservado_ y nos entregó dos menús.

"¿Pediste esta mesa?"

Edward asintió y le sonreí a mi vampiro sentimental.

"Entonces, ¿es aquí cuando me dices que eres vampiro?" Pronuncié la última palabra inclinándome sobre la mesa y Edward rodó los ojos.

"Sí," murmuró de vuelta y me entregó el menú. "Deberías alejarte de mí."

Reí y miré las opciones de pasta.

"Nope," dije. "Estás atrapado conmigo."

"Qué bueno," sonrió por encima de su menú.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Había tortellini en mi plato y Edward me dio de comer lasaña del suyo.

En el momento en que había comida la mitad del suyo y a mitad del mío, sentí que estaba a punto de estallar.

"¿Postre?"

Negué con la cabeza.

"Creo que saldré rodando de aquí si sigo así." Inflé mis mejillas y Edward rió.

"Vamos, entonces," dijo. "Si te voy a llevar rodando por la calle del teatro será mejor empezar ahora."

El Teatro de Port Ángeles estaba lleno, su representación de Romeo y Julieta obviamente era popular, y merecidamente.

Me senté, cautivada, por las siguientes dos horas mientras veíamos la trágica historia de amor ser representada. Edward nunca soltó mi mano, su pulgar acariciaba suavemente mi muñeca. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y de vez en cuando me besaba en el cabello, o llevaba mi mano a sus labios.

Cuando las lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, Edward me tendió un pañuelo de lino. Lo miré, sorprendida, y se encogió de hombros.

"Lo traje por si acaso. Creí que lo podrías necesitar," susurró.

Caía la tarde cuando salimos del teatro. El cielo se oscurecía, era el crepúsculo, y aunque era invierno, el clima era templado.

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?" Preguntó. "No parece estar demasiado frío."

"Me gustaría."

Sonrió y pasé mi brazo por el suyo.

"¿Qué te ha parecido la obra?"

"Me encantó. La historia es mucho más _intensa_ cuando la ves sobre el escenario con actores en vivo."

Asintió de acuerdo.

"¿_Te_ gustó?"

"Mucho," dijo. "Y creo que...luego de haber escuchado tu punto de vista el otro día, tengo una nueva apreciación de los personajes."

Apreté su brazo.

"Gracias por él día de hoy, Edward; este ha sido…el mejor."

Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, rozando sus labios con los míos.

Caminamos por el parque que rodeaba el borde de la bahía. La cubierta de nubes seguía estando gruesa, pero a lo lejos, sobre las Montañas Olympic, el sol brillaba, dejando en las montañas espectaculares tonos morados y plata. Era hermoso.

Incliné mi cabeza contra Edward mientras caminábamos. Nadie estaba alrededor, el agua lamía suavemente la pared del puerto. Los barcos se balanceaban arriba y abajo en la suave y desvanecida luz.

Edward nos llevó hasta una banca con vista perfecta sobre el agua y las montañas más allá. Nos sentamos en silencio, con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sosteniéndome cerca.

"Quiero saber si tienes frío."

"Lo haré."

La cita había sido perfecta, pero ahora sentía un cambio en el ánimo de Edward. Nada malo, él solo parecía…¿estaba nervioso?

Estaba a punto de preguntar si todo estaba bien, cuando habló.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Mm?"

"Pronto nos iremos a la universidad."

"Mm."

"Y, si tú estás de acuerdo, me gustaría hacer las cosas correctamente."

Cambió de posición, para ahora quedar frente a mí. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sinceros. Y muy serios. Mi corazón aceleró un poco cuando una realización comenzó a abrirse paso en mí. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

"Bella, sé que soy de una época diferente, y algunos de mis valores pueden parecer anticuados, pero…"

Se detuvo, miró mi mano y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Tenía todo un discurso planeado," dijo. "Pero ahora…"

Soltó mis manos y se puso de pie, viéndome con los ojos llenos de emoción. Lentamente, bajó en una rodilla.

"¡Oh!" Mi mano voló a mi boca.

Edward metió la mano en su gabardina, encontrando el bolsillo del pecho. Observé sus dedos con cuidado cuando salieron lentamente, sosteniendo un anillo. Un diamante oval, situado en una banda de oro.

"Era de mi madre," murmuró en voz baja.

Las lágrimas nublaron mi visión y las parpadeé furiosamente, porque no quería perderme ni un segundo de esto.

Tomó mi mano izquierda, sosteniéndola con ternura a pesar de que sus manos estaban temblando, al igual que las mías.

Podía sentir un sollozo subir en mi pecho.

Edward tragó, con los ojos en encendidos, brillantes y llenos de amor. Partió los labios y tomó una lenta respiración.

"Te amo, Isabella. Siempre te amaré. ¿Me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo?"

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Sí!"

"¿Sí?" Había asombro en sus ojos. Y alegría.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí!"

El rostro de Edward se iluminó con una desgarradora y hermosa sonrisa, luego inclinó la cabeza sobre mi mano mientras deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo. Entró sin problemas, encajando perfectamente, y nuestras dos cabezas estaban inclinadas, mirando mi mano izquierda. Incluso en la tenue luz del crepúsculo el diamante brillaba.

"Se ve hermoso en ti." La voz de Edward rompió el silencio y lo agarré y empujé hacia mí. Todavía estaba sobre una rodilla y me estaba abrazando con la cabeza contra mi pecho.

"Te amo," susurré en su cabello. "Te amo."

Se levantó, llevándome con él, alzándome y dando vueltas. Ahora ambos estábamos riendo, con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él nos movía.

"¡Tú dijiste que sí!"

"¡Dije que sí!"

"¡Sí!" exclamó, riendo.

Se detuvo, y todavía cargándome por encima del suelo, apretó los labios contra los míos. Y todo estaba en ese beso, todo - nuestro corazón, nuestra alma, nuestro amor, todo.

Nos separamos, ambos sin aliento. Edward me puso sobre mis pies. Sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas y presionó la frente contra la mía, mirándome a los ojos.

"Dijiste que sí."

_._

_._

_._

_¡Dijo que sí! ¿Quién le diría no a lo que fuera que él quisiera?_

_Por ahí dije algo sobre subir para Navidad, lo siento :( Pero de todas formas no tarde taaanto._

_Muchas gracias por sus rws, favs y alerts. ¿Saben que no queda mucho para el final?_

_Cariños,_


	14. Llegando Allí

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

Estábamos comprometidos.

Edward y yo.

Nos quedamos en el parque, mirando los ojos del otro, absorbiendo lo que había sucedido.

Luego, Edward quitó sus manos de mi cara, abrió su gabardina y me metió dentro, debajo de su barbilla, lo más cerca que pudiera tenerme. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura con entusiasmo y apreté la mejilla contra la dureza de su pecho, sobre su corazón.

"Te juro que puedo sentir el latido," susurró. "Sé que no lo tengo, pero lo puedo sentir."

Moví una mano hacia arriba y por su costado, hacia su pecho, dejando que mis dedos acariciaran el lugar en donde su corazón estaría. Luego presioné mis labios allí, dejando un beso. Edward suspiró, y sus brazos me apretaron aún más.

Alcé la cabeza y sus ojos eran oro ardiente, brillante y luminoso de amor mientras me sonreía.

"Prometo que te haré feliz, Bella."

La cruda emoción en sus palabras, en sus ojos, fue mi perdición y las lágrimas con las que había estado luchando comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

"Tú ya me haces feliz," susurré.

Cerró los ojos al inclinarse y rozar sus labios con los míos.

"Vamos," dijo al separarse lentamente, sonriendo y tocando con su nariz la mía. "Vamos a decirle a los demás."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

"Tenemos un anuncio."

El orgullo y la emoción en la voz de Edward eran altos y claros. Su mano estaba alrededor de la mía, apretando una y otra vez, mientras estábamos en la sala de los Cullen, con su familia reunida a nuestro alrededor.

Le sonreí a los rostros curiosos y expectantes. En el fondo, Alice estaba sonriendo, saltando arriba y abajo en los dedos de sus pies y abrazándose a sí misma – era claro que ella ya sabía.

Miré a Edward. Su sonrisa era brillante, la alegría irradiaba desde él; era vívido, una energía, podía sentirlo. Y sabía que él podía sentir la mía.

Volteó a mirarme y me pregunté cómo iba a decirles. Probablemente sería algo formal.

_Bella ha consentido casarse conmigo…Bella y yo nos vamos a casar…Le he pedido a Bella que sea mi esposa…_

Respiró hondo, cuadró los hombros y volteó hacia su familia, con una sonrisa.

"¡Estamos comprometidos!"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Y luego otro.

Luego sus cejas subieron y sus mandíbulas cayeron. Alice rió, pero Esme reaccionó primero.

Se apresuró en llegar a Edward, echándole los brazos por el cuello y dejé ir su mano para que él pudiera abrazarla de vuelta.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti. Tan feliz," exclamó en su pecho, luego se apartó y lo miró con profunda alegría. Después volteó hacia mí y me tomó en un abrazo suave pero entusiasta. "Bella, nos has traído tanta felicidad. No puedo esperar para que oficialmente seas parte de la familia."

Y entonces todos se unieron.

Nos felicitaron y abrazaron. Hubo exclamaciones, aplausos, y la alegría de Carlisle reflejaba la de Esme cuando tomó a su hijo en un feroz abrazo que Edward devolvió.

Alice chilló cuando llegó a mí.

"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!"

E incluso la sonrisa de Rosalie era genuina.

Mi anillo fue examinado y admirado, y Edward fue palmeado en la espalda y recibió puñetazos en el brazo por sus hermanos, pero a él no parecía importarle. Pero cuando Emmett comenzó con unos comentarios obscenos Edward lo hizo callar y Rosalie golpeó a su marido en la nuca.

"No delante de la novia," espetó ella y luego se volvió hacia a mí. "¿Entonces eso significa que te vas a quedar humana?"

Sabía que Edward les había contado de nuestras decisiones sobre la universidad y mi transformación por lo que su pregunta me sorprendió.

"Bueno, por un tiempo. Un par de años, hay maneras en las que puedo acelerar mi diploma, dependiendo del lugar en donde nos acepten. Pero aún así me convertiré. No quiero ser demasiado mayor que Edward."

Sus ojos se ampliaron y pude ver el descontento en ella. Me preguntaba si esto era parte de su problema conmigo – Edward me había dicho una vez que Rosalie era la que más luchaba con el ser vampiro. No conocía las circunstancias de su transformación, pero supuse que ella habría dicho que no si hubiera tenido opción.

Continuó mirándome. A unos pocos pasos, Emmett y Jasper estaban ya planeando una despedida de soltero, molestando a Edward con amenazas de night clubs y crema de afeitar, mientras Alice saltaba sobre su espalda, abrazándolo por el cuello. Pero incluso cuando todo eso sucedía a su alrededor, podía sentir sus ojos en mí mientras estaba con Rosalie.

Su expresión todavía estaba en blanco, y eso me desalentaba. ¿Qué es lo que ella quiere decirme? ¿Qué tendría la oportunidad de un para siempre con el hombre que amaba más que a mi propia vida? Y entonces comprendí que quizás esa era la clave.

"Quiero lo que tú tienes con Emmett," dije. "Quiero saber que nunca tendré que perder a Edward, y que él no me perderá a mí. No quiero que él vuelva a estar solo."

Y eso pareció dar en el blanco.

Hubo un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos y luego pude verla comprender. Sus ojos se suavizaron, y lo mismo pasó con su expresión. Su mirada avanzó por la habitación hacia Emmett, donde tenía a Edward en una llave por el cuello, mientras Alice aún se aferraba a su espalda y Esme llamaba a la calma.

Rosalie observó por un momento, y el amor por Emmett estaba en su rostro. Se volvió hacia mí e hizo un gesto brusco, pero pude ver en sus ojos que ella lo entendía.

Me complació con otra sonrisa cuando se acercó, me tomó la mano y le dio un apretón, que de parte de Rosalie Hale lo decía todo.

Sonreí de vuelta. Asintió de nuevo y después cruzó la habitación hacia su marido.

"¿Entonces cuando es el gran día?" Jasper gritó por encima del alboroto.

Edward se quitó de encima las manos de Emmett con rapidez y con facilidad – era obvio que había accedido al ataque de su hermano, solo porque él lo quiso. Se pasó las manos por el cabello a la vez que Alice se deslizaba de su espalda. Los mechones bronces estaban en todas direcciones y eso me hizo sonreír.

"No hemos llegado tan lejos," dijo, llegando a mí. Aún tenía cabello sobre su rostro y lo aparté. Volvió a caer sobre su rostro y me dio un encogimiento de hombros. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y la alegría brotaba desde mis palabras derramadas.

"Veinte de junio. Quiero casarme el veinte de junio."

Edward parpadeó hacia mí.

"Ese es mi…"

"Cumpleaños. Lo sé."

El silencio nos rodeó y de pronto me sentí muy consciente de mi misma. Quizás debería haberle primero.

"A menos que, ya sabes, no…,"

Dejé de hablar y comencé a morderme el labio.

Edward alzó una mano y presionó su pulgar contra mi labio inferior, liberándolo de mis dientes.

"Veinte de junio," me sonrió, con el rostro iluminado por el amor. Volteó hacia su familia.

"Nos casaremos el veinte de junio."

"¿Este veinte de junio?" La voz de Alice salió en un chillido. Edward se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos por la pregunta.

"Sí," respondí.

"¡Pero ya estamos a comienzos de febrero! ¡Son solo cinco meses, y va a ser justo después de la graduación!"

El horror en su cara era claro, pero no lo entendía. Comenzó a caminar, contando cosas con sus dedos.

"Hay que ver un vestido, y todos los mejores diseñadores se deben reservar con meses y meses de antelación, junio no está muy lejos, pero veré que puedo hacer. Luego las flores, el pastel, oh y las invitaciones, por supuesto que ustedes querrán pergamino, no papel - todas estas cosas necesitan tiempo si vamos a hacerlas bien. ¡Y el lugar! ¡Los mejores hoteles están reservados por lo menos con un año o dos de anticipación!"

Podía sentir que mis niveles de estrés aumentaban a medida que escuchaba su discurso. Nos habíamos comprometido hace una hora y Alice ya estaba planeando nuestra boda, hasta los detalles. Pero cuando se pasó la mano por el cabello, igual que Edward, me hizo reír.

"No es gracioso, Bella." Se detuvo de pronto. "A este paso vas a usar algo _para una parrillada._"

Susurró las últimas palabras.

"Alice," La voz de Jasper era suave. "Quizás debes dejar que Edward y Bella tengan algo que decir en todo esto."

Alice abrió la boca al mirar a Jasper. Él levantó una ceja, ella frunció ceño, él alzó un poco más la ceja y haciendo que dejara de fruncir el ceño. Jasper añadió una segunda ceja y una inclinación de cabeza y Alice suspiró, derrotada. Un segundo después me dio una sonrisa.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Estoy muy emocionada. Obviamente este es su día, sus decisiones. Yo podría ayudarlos."

Pude ver la decepción detrás de su sonrisa.

"Eso está bien." Crucé la habitación para darle un abrazo. "A juzgar por lo que estabas diciendo estoy segura de que vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda. Nunca antes he organizado una boda."

"¿Entonces puedo ayudar?" Los ojos de Alice brillaron y asentí.

"Ayudar," clarifiqué. "No organizar. No lo vamos a hacer en el Waldorf."

"¿No?" Puso mala cara por un segundo. "Oh, bueno. Todavía podemos hacer algo lindo."

Luego, la sonrisa volvió a su rostro al aplaudir.

"¡Puedo ayudar! ¡Puedo ayudar!"

"En realidad, Edward," Emmett sonreía, apoyado contra la chimenea. "Probablemente pueda ayudar también. Tu sabes, si necesitas algunas pistas, consejos o instrucciones con cualquier cosa."

Movió las cejas sugestivamente y Edward rodó los ojos.

"Y llegados a este punto, creo que nos despedimos."

Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia arriba detrás de él. Podía oír las voces a medida que avanzábamos.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Emmett reía.

"No te burles de él," Esme lo reprendió.

"No creo que Edward vaya a necesitar tu ayuda," La voz de Carlisle era firme.

"Hey, pensé que podría tener algunas preguntas."

"¡Emmett!"

Sonaba como si toda la familia estuviera en esa última palabra. Frente a mí Edward se encogió al hacerme entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

Puso algo de música, quizás para bloquear a su familia, y nos acurrucamos en el sofá de cuero.

"Hmm," suspiró luego de besarme suavemente. "Entonces, ¿no el Waldorf? ¿Estás segura? Es un hotel muy bonito."

"¿En serio?"

Me hice hacia atrás para ver sus ojos.

"¿Es bonito? Sí." Se inclinó y besó mi cuello.

"Yo…probablemente lo es, pero…"

"Podemos tener un gran salón de baile. Un pastel de boda de doce niveles."

"Pero…pero,"

Sentí su risa antes de oírla.

"¡Argh!" Empujé su hombro y reí. "Me hiciste creer por un minuto."

"Lo siento, no me pude resistir." Él estaba sonriendo, todo ojos ámbar y dientes perfectos. "¿Estoy perdonado?"

"Mm, esta vez."

Rió de nuevo y acarició mi oreja.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de boda quieres? ¿Algo pequeño? ¿Solo la familia?"

Me tomé un momento para pensar. Esto era algo que nunca antes había cruzado por mi mente.

"Sí, creo que eso suena bien. Familia y unos pocos amigos. ¿Crees que podríamos tener eso?"

"Estoy seguro que podemos" Su rostro se iluminó y a acomodé contra él.

"¿Has estado en el Waldorf?"

"He estado allí dos veces."

"¿Por qué?"

"Conciertos. La Filarmónica de Nueva York y Simon y Garfunkel."

Acarició con el pulgar el diamante de mi anillo. La piedra brillaba en su fina banda de oro.

"Es hermoso," susurré.

"No estaba seguro," comenzó. "Primero iba a comprarte uno nuevo. Y luego me pregunté si preferías elegir uno tú. Entonces no podía decidirme, y al final…"

"Es perfecto, Edward." Sonrió, con ojos cálidos y profundos. "Por como suena, parece que has estado planeando esto por mucho tiempo."

"Cerca de una semana."

"¿Desde esa noche frente al fuego?" Mi sangre ardió ante ese recuerdo.

"Desde esa noche. A pesar de que lo había estado pensando desde antes. Pero nunca…simplemente no parecía posible."

"¿Por qué somos diferentes?"

Sus dedos acariciaron los míos, observando mi anillo.

"Estaba eso, obviamente, y esas diferencias son tan grandes que durante mucho tiempo no pude ver como las podríamos superar. Pero también…no creía que el matrimonio fuera una prioridad en tu agenda. Creí que dirías que no."

Oh.

Mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho, especialmente al darme cuenta que él tenía razón. Hace un tiempo le habría dicho que no.

"Casarme era algo en lo que realmente no había pensado antes," admití. "Supongo que lo veía como un pedazo de papel que no tenía significado. Por lo menos, en el caso de mis padres, así fue." Me mordí el labio al pensar.

"Mientras no estabas, y desde que estás de vuelta, he comenzado a ver muchas cosas de manera diferente, con mayor claridad…," no continué, los dedos de Edward jugaban con mi cabello.

"La noche en que me diste el reloj de bolsillo, y hablaste sobre el futuro…," hizo una pausa. "¿Me lo estabas diciendo entonces, cierto?"

Asentí y no creía que fuera posible que sus ojos pudieran ser más suaves.

"Esa noche pensé que tal vez…_tal vez_ un día dirías que sí."

"Sí."

Sus labios rozaron mi frente.

"¿Cuándo deberíamos decirle a tu padre?"

Oh. Bueno, esa pregunta acababa de romper mi burbuja.

Suspiré y me dejé caer sobre Edward. Él frotó mi brazo con una mano.

"No lo sé. Pero sé que no va a tener la misma reacción que tu familia."

"Lo sé."

Miré por la ventana, hacia la oscuridad, tratando de averiguar cuando sería un buen momento. Luego me di cuenta que no iba a haber un buen momento. Me senté y tomé una respiración profunda.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Seis y media."

Asentí. La redada de la semana en el canal de pesca comenzaba a las siete – él sería inalcanzable por noventa minutos.

"Ahora. Le diremos ahora."

Edward se sorprendió.

"¿En este momento? ¿Estás segura?"

"Sip," asentí. "Estoy en la nube de la post propuesta y me siento invencible. Sé que va a decir que soy demasiado joven, sé que no estará feliz, pero también sé que me ama…espero que eso ayude."

Edward me estudió por un momento. Luego asintió y se levantó.

"Está bien, vamos."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Edward tomó con fuerza mi mano mientras conducía el auto.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" me miró y asentí.

"Sí. ¿Y tú?"

"Un poco. Pero no tanto como antes."

"¿Antes?"

Me dio una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada y sacudió la cabeza.

"Cuando estábamos sentado en la banca del parque…nunca he estado más nervioso."

"¿En serio?"

"¿No te diste cuenta?" En su voz había sorpresa.

"Mm, quizás lo noté. Sólo un poco."

Se echó a reír. "Sólo un poco," murmuró. "Yo _esperaba_ que dijeras sí, _pensaba_ que lo harías, pero no podía estar seguro."

"Tus manos temblaban."

"Igual que las tuyas."

Le di un apretón a su mano.

"Tan pronto como te vi apoyarte en una rodilla, fue una sorpresa total, yo realmente, en serio estaba esperando eso, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que yo lo quería."

Me moví, saliendo de mi asiento, ignorando la consola y la palanca de cambios, para poner mis labios en su oreja.

"Yo quiero ser tu esposa."

El auto se desvió ligeramente y Edward soltó mi mano para agarrar el volante. Un bajo gruñido retumbó profundamente en su pecho y un segundo más tarde, el coche estaba estacionado a un lado de la carretera.

Las manos de Edward estaban en mi cabello, su boca estaba en la mía, fuerte y urgente, y yo le devolví el beso con todo lo que tenía.

Cuando nos apartamos, jadeando y sin aliento, pasé mis dedos sobre mis labios, tratando de mantener la sensación del toque de Edward mientras sus ojos brillaban.

"Será mejor que sigamos," murmuró al obligarse al poner sus ojos en la carretera y sus manos en el volante. "Antes de que yo…,"

Se removió en su asiento y puso el coche en marcha.

"¿Antes de que tú qué?" Mi voz salía sin aire.

"Antes de que empiece la luna de miel anticipada."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

La patrulla estaba en el camino de entrada, Charlie estaba en la cocina y mi estomago en nudos.

Mi padre le dio a Edward un civilizado, si es que helado, saludo y frunció el ceño cuando le dijimos que teníamos algunas noticias.

Estábamos en una cuidadosa e inestable línea al ir hacia la sala de estar. Charlie se sentó, en el borde del asiento, alerta, en guardia y claramente suspicaz.

Edward tomó mi mano con fuerza, cuadró sus hombros y le dijo a Charlie que él me había matrimonio. Mi corazón se hundió cuando vi palidecer el rosto de mi padre.

Edward habló sobre la universidad, el amor, de mí, y de esperar hacer las cosas bien. Mi padre escuchaba, con los puños apretados, y la mandíbula endurecida.

"Sabía que esto iba a pasar," murmuró una vez que Edward hubo terminado, y se pasó las manos por la cara.

"Por la forma en que la miras, y la manera en que ella te ve a ti, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. No quería verlo. Simplemente no pensaba que sería tan pronto."

Sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mirada al suelo. Tenía los hombros caídos, como si hubiera sufrido una gran derrota y mi corazón dolía por él.

"¿Quieres esto, Bella?" preguntó mirándome pero las palabras fueron directamente la alfombra de la sala.

"Sí, papá. Quiero esto, muchísimo."

Suspiró y alzó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero secos.

"Sé que no necesitas mi permiso," dijo con voz ronca. "Comprendo que lo harás de todas formas, pero para que conste, eres demasiado joven," Sacó la mandíbula desafiante al volverse hacia Edward. "Y _tú_ eres demasiado joven." Apuntó con un dedo para dar más énfasis.

Y lo comprendí. Él y mi madre eran un poco más mayores cuando se casaron y él no quería que terminara lastimada de la forma en que él lo había hecho.

Charlie suspiró y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en la alfombra. Todavía estaba sentado en el borde del asiento, con los codos descansando inertes sobre sus piernas y las manos colgando entre las rodillas.

A mi lado, Edward enderezó los hombros y se aclaró la garganta. Charlie subió la cabeza cuando Edward habló.

"Jefe Swan, amo a tu hija, más que a nada, y mi compromiso con ella es absoluto e inquebrantable. Eso nunca va a cambiar."

Era una simple declaración pero el tenor en su voz, la sinceridad en su cara y en sus palabras, parecieron llegar a Charlie, como nunca lo habían hecho. Él y Edward se miraron por un largo tiempo.

El reloj en la vitrina sonaba. Dos minutos pasaron. Tres. Cuatro. Después de ocho minutos Charlie asintió.

"¿Cómo la vas a mantener?"

"¡Papá!" Mi indignación era feroz. "¡No necesito que me mantengan! ¡Me puedo cuidar por mi misma!"

"Es una pregunta razonable, Bella." La voz de Edward era suave y rodé los ojos. Por supuesto, Sr 1918 pensaba que era una pregunta razonable. Solté su mano y me recosté en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho cuando Edward se inclinó hacia delante.

"Mis padres biológicos me dejaron muy bien provistos de…," comenzó.

Habló de su herencia, la posesión de la casa familiar en Chicago, las inversiones y acciones y de los altos intereses de las cuentas bancarias.

Charlie, obviamente, no esperaba esto. Y yo tampoco. Me inquietaba a medida que Edward continuaba. Hablar de dinero siempre me hacía sentir incómoda y, Edward estaba obviamente soltándose con mi padre, esperando aliviar sus temores.

La boca de Charlie estaba ligeramente abierta.

"Entonces, ¿es como un fondo fiduciario?"

"Algo así."

"¿Carlisle maneja tus inversiones?"

"Carlisle ha sido de ayuda en los últimos años," Edward contestó vagamente pero Charlie ahora tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces, esos autos, el Vanquish…no son de Carlisle, ¿cierto?"

"No."

Charlie dejó escapar un suspiro y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, pasándose las manos por sobre la cabeza. La mano de Edward se tensó en mi rodilla, yo podía sentir la tención en su cuerpo y sabía que no le gustaba lo que se que Charlie estaba pensando.

"¿Vas a querer algún tipo de acuerdo prenupcial?"

Charlie miró a Edward con cautela.

"¡No!" Edward se mantuvo firme, negando con la cabeza. "Todo lo que es mío será de Bella. Todo."

Charlie asintió y el silencio cayó de nuevo. Mis pies hicieron círculos en la alfombra, enterré los dedos en el sofá.

"¿Cuando?" Charlie preguntó después de un momento, volviendo la atención a mí.

"Veinte de junio."

"Veinte de junio, ¿huh?"

Asentí y Charlie suspiró.

"Quiero que seas feliz, Bella. Eso es todo lo que tu madre y yo siempre hemos querido para ti." Pude ver que luchaba – los discursos no eran su fuerte.

"Y puedo ver que tú y Edward están…bueno, lo puedo ver." Dejó salir un largo suspiro, asentí y apreté las palmas contra el reposabrazos de la silla y me di cuenta de que una decisión había sido tomada. "Supongo que será mejor alquilar un esmoquin – no quiero perderme la oportunidad de acompañar a mi hija hasta el altar."

"¡Oh, papá!"

Volé de mi asiento y tropecé, cayendo sobre su regazo, arrojando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Habrá un pasillo, cierto?" preguntó al frotar sus manos en mi espalda. "¿Ustedes no van a salir corriendo a Las Vegas o algo así?"

"No," sonreí al salir del abrazo. "Habrá un pasillo." Estaba segura de que Alice vendría con uno.

Charlie se puso de pie luego y Edward hizo lo mismo. Podía ver el alivio en sus ojos y en las líneas de su rostro.

"La misma regla sigue aplicando," Charlie usó su voz de Jefe y se dirigió a Edward. "Si le haces daño, si ella a lo mucho derrama una lágrima por causa tuya…"

"Entiendo, Jefe Swan."

"Bien." Mi padre se encogió de hombros. "Y, supongo que deberías llamarme Charlie," gruñó como si fuera una ocurrencia tardía.

Tendió la mano y Edward la tomó.

"¿Sabe tu madre?" Charlie se volvió hacia mí.

"Er, no." Un nuevo nudo tocó fondo en mi estómago.

"Bueno, cuando le digas, si ella, ya sabes, hace las cosas difíciles…házmelo saber."

Abrí la boca por la sorpresa y Charlie se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"Quiero que seas feliz."

Media hora más tarde, después de llamar a Renne y la disolución de mi toque de queda, Edward estaba sentado en el mostrador de la cocina, tratando de ayudar con la cena. Charlie estaba en la sala de estar, vaciando una cerveza muy necesaria y reconfortándose a si mismo con el canal de pesca. Yo tenía sobras calentándose en el microondas para él mientras yo me preparaba sándwich de queso y tomate para mí.

"¿Esto está bien?"

Miré las rodajas de Edward perfectamente cortadas – cada pieza exactamente del mismo ancho.

"Sí, están genial."

Sonrió, complacido.

"¿Qué sigue?"

"Um, puedes rallar un poco más de queso."

Le entregué un trozo de queso cheddar y el rallador y me volteé hacia el pan.

"¿Cómo eso?"

"Oh, er, sí, eso está bien."

Había rallado todo el trozo de queso antes de que hubiera tomado la siguiente lámina de pan integral. Puse en un bol el exceso y lo guardé en el refrigerador.

"¿Esto es suficiente para la cena?" preguntó.

Asentí, montando los sándwiches y poniéndolos en la parrilla.

"Es más de lo que parece. De todas formas, comí bastante en el almuerzo. Y estoy feliz de comer mucho."

Edward sonrió.

"Estoy muy emocionado por comer todo."

Rodé los ojos y me atrajo hacia él, llevándome entre sus piernas, enredándolas a mi alrededor, sentado en el mostrador.

"¿Charlie está…?"

Edward inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, escuchando.

"Absorto," respondió.

Extendí una mano, sonriendo, y acaricié su cara.

"Decirle a mis padres fue mejor de lo esperado," dije y Edward rió.

"Así fue. ¿Ya superaste el impacto? No esperabas que Renne fuera tan agradable, ¿cierto?"

Abrió los ojos y la boca en un simulado estado de shock, obviamente imitando mi reacción.

Reí también.

Había estado esperando que mi madre saliera con el discurso de _'eres demasiado joven, vas a arruinar tu vida'._

En vez de eso, después de un momento o dos de guardar silencio me dio el discurso de _'siempre has tenido una cabeza vieja sobre tus hombres y confío en tu juicio'._

Sacudí la cabeza, aun impactada por ofrecerse a hacer cisnes de papel para la mesa de los novios.

"¿Y Charlie en serio está bien?"

"Él está bien, aunque estaría más feliz si esperáramos."

Edward pasó las manos por mi cabello. Se sentía muy bien y mi cuerpo se relajó contra el suyo.

"Tú padre solo quiere tu felicidad," dijo. "Solo desea que su versión sobre la felicidad sea la misma que la tuya."

"¿Y esa versión es?"

"Universidad, trabajo, nada de novios hasta los treinta."

Solté una risotada.

Las piernas de Edward se apretaron a mi alrededor, acercándome más para estar pegada a la barra, y contra él.

Inclinó la cabeza, acercando así sus labios a los míos con facilidad, moviéndose ligeramente sobre mi cara con dulzura. Suspiré y dejé mi cabeza caer hacia atrás cuando él movió su atención detrás de mi oreja.

"Mmm…"

"¿Te gusta esto?" sus labios susurraron contra mi piel.

"Mmm…uh huh."

Su lengua hizo remolinos sobre ese punto de nuevo y me estremecí. Se apartó, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y pasó las manos por mi cabello de nuevo, volviéndose a acercar a mi cara.

"Te amo," musitó.

"También te amo."

Me acercó más, dejándome debajo de su barbilla. Dibujé formas abstractas sobre su pecho, siguiendo las líneas de arrugas en su camisa. Nunca me había sentido tan contenta.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Mm?"

"¿Eso qué dijiste antes en el auto, sobre comenzar la luna de miel con anticipación?"

"¿Mm?"

Dudé.

"Um, ¿eso es algo que va a pasar?"

No respondió de inmediato. Besó mi cabeza y luego se apoyó hacia atrás con sus manos, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado.

Suspiró mirándome, luego alzó una mano para hacer girar un mechón de cabello alrededor de un dedo.

"Eso es algo que tenemos que decidir juntos."

"¿Quieres esperar?"

"No sé." Frunció el ceño. "Creo que…¿tú quieres esperar?"

Rodé los ojos.

"Creo que sabes que estoy lista."

Sonrió y pasó un dedo por mi mejilla.

"Cierto…," musitó. "Te deseo," dijo bajito. Pero detrás de su sonrisa podía ver algo más.

"¿Pero quieres esperar, no?"

Asintió lentamente.

Luego bajó la mirada y, de pronto, se veía inseguro. Respiró hondo y trazó perezosas espirales sobre mi muñeca.

"Sé que es una idea pasada de moda…," miró hacia mí, detrás de sus pestañas, con ojos ardientes, su voz salió baja y ronca. "Pero me gustaría que nuestra primera vez sea como marido y mujer."

Los músculos se apretaron profundamente y mi corazón se aceleró. Cuando lo pone así, viéndome y sonando _así_…de pronto esperar parecía la cosa más sexy del mundo.

"También me gustaría eso."

Edward sonrió con suavidad. Cerró los ojos lentamente y separó los labios antes de inclinarse para besarme. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda, frotando círculos allí antes de deslizarlas lentamente hacia abajo, más abajo, sobre a curva de mi trasero, apretándolo gentilmente.

"Mm…," me aparté y pasé la lengua sobre la curva de su oreja, deleitándome con la manera en que se estremeció. "Eso es nuevo."

Rió entre dientes, profundo en su garganta, dando otro apretón suave.

"Estoy explorando."

¿Oh?

"Entonces, ¿explorar está bien?"

"Mm, sí." Recorrió mi cuello con los labios. "Explorar está bien. Explorar es bueno. Si tú quieres, lo es."

"Yo quiero." Asentí con entusiasmo y sus manos apretaron un poco más fuerte.

Puse las manos sobre sus muslos, ahora mi corazón latía fuertemente al ir subiendo los dedos. "¿Qué tanto podemos explorar?"

Los labios de Edward dejaron mi cuello. Se alejó un poco y luego apoyó la frente en la mía. Sus manos se quedaron en mi trasero.

"Me siento más seguro de estar contigo – pero todavía necesito tomar las cosas con calma."

Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Te deseo muchísimo," explicó. "Todos estas emociones, las sensaciones, y la urgencia son tan nuevas para mí. Y tan fuertes."

Tragó saliva, mientras sus ojos, intensos y profundos, estaban en los míos.

"Durante mucho tiempo no había sentido nada, y de pronto estabas tú y sentí…_todo_. Es confuso, abrumador y terrorífico."

Dio otra sonrisa de disculpa.

"No soy humano, soy un vampiro. Sé que mi control es muy bueno, lo he comprobado por mi mismo muchas veces, pero mi respuesta inmediata a algo nuevo, cualquier nueva sensación o tacto, siempre será instintivo. Por lo general solo toma una fracción de segundo, incluso menos, antes de que mi lado más humano entre en juego, pero en esa fracción de segundo puedo moverme muy rápido, abrazarte muy fuerte – especialmente si me siento abrumado, y tú me abrumas, Bella."

Arqueó una ceja, mirando mi cara con cuidado, asegurándose que entendiera. Acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos y llegó a mi cabello.

Y yo estaba caliente de muchas maneras.

"Necesito hacer mi camino hacia las…_cosas_." Sus labios fueron a mi cuello de nuevo. "Familiarizarme."

"Así que vamos a explorar poco a poco entonces," suspiré.

"Mm." Sus labios eran como satén acariciando mi piel, sus dedos estaban bajo la parte de atrás de mi blusa, trazando mi espina.

"Y jugar," murmuró.

"¿Jugar?"

"Mm hmm."

Oh, eso sonaba muy bien. Mis rodillas ya comenzaban a sentirse débiles y estaba contenta de tener el mostrador, y a Edward, para apoyarme. Me preguntaba qué era lo que exactamente tenía en mente.

Centró su boca en mi clavícula, con manos firmes al continuar masajeando y amasando mi trasero. Mis manos se deslizaron en su cabello, sintiendo la seda entre mis dedos.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Uh huh?"

"Quizás deberíamos comprar una cama."

Ahora esto era inesperado.

"¿Creí que esperaríamos?"

"Esperaremos," murmuró, arrastrando los labios por mi garganta y hasta mi barbilla. "Pero será más difícil explorar en mi sofá."

Su mano subió por mi espalda, empujándome más cerca. "O mientras tu padre duerme en la habitación del lado."

Sus labios trazaron el hueco de mi garganta.

"Pero, Edward, _tu_ familia…"

"Salen mucho."

Chupó suavemente la piel allí y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

"Entonces, ¿podemos comprar una cama, Bella?"

Mi sí más bien fue un lamento, pero creo que tuvo una idea.

Sus labios ahora se movían sobre mis labios, lentamente, suaves, y sentí el calor y la calidez fluir a través de mí.

"¿Qué te gustaría? ¿De hierro con dosel? ¿De madera?"

"Cualquier cosa."

Rió y se alejó. Yo lloriqueé y le hice un mohín.

"Hay humo saliendo de la parrilla," susurró y le sonreí.

"Esa es una manera de describirlo."

Edward rió entre dientes de forma oscura. "No, en serio, hay humo saliendo de la parrilla."

"¿Huh? ¡Oh! ¡OH!"

Corrí a abrir la puerta del griller, para sacar la bandeja.

"No están muy quemados," Cogí uno y lo dejé caer inmediatamente.

"¡Ouch!"

Instantáneamente Edward estaba a mi lado, con sus labios helados sobre mis dedos chamuscados.

"Supongo que puedo rasparle los trozos negros," Murmuré y Edward rió entre dientes, luego de soltar mi mano.

"No te rías, fue tu culpa."

Ahora estaba de pie detrás de mí, mientras yo raspaba lo quemado en el fregadero.

"¿Por qué es mi culpa?"

"Me distrajiste," gruñí.

"¿Mm?" De pronto sus manos estaban en mis caderas y sus labios en mi cuello.

"Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo. Vete."

Rió de nuevo y volvió a su lugar en el mostrador.

"Ahora me siento mejor sobre quemar las pop tarts," sonrió.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

La cama llegó dos días después.

El sofá negro de cuero fue empujado contra la pared y me senté en él, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras lo observaba montar el bastidor de hierro negro adornado y decorado con rosas de metal entre vides enredadas.

El colchón, todavía envuelto en plástico, estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta.

Doblados en una cesta en la esquina estaban las nuevas y recién lavadas sábanas de algodón y una colcha de seda. Eran doradas, para hacer juego con la moqueta del suelo.

"Es hermosa. Y enorme," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Bueno, elegimos king size."

"¿Quedará algo de espacio aquí?"

"Suficiente."

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"No, solo hazme compañía."

Me apoyé de nuevo en el sofá, observando a Edward realizar el trabajo manual, viendo sus dedos moverse suave y eficientemente, escuchando la música que venía desde el estéreo. Yo había elegido este tema, en medio de muchas rodadas de ojos por parte de Edward. Reí al volver a pensar su reacción.

"¿En serio, Bella? ¿El tema de Rocky?"

"Te tiene que gustar, Edward, si no ¿por qué lo tendrías en tu colección?"

Me había recompensando con otro rodar de ojos.

"Me gustaba en 1976," murmuró.

Y era obvio que él no tiraba nada de su música. Mis ojos habían recorrido el largo de la pared de estanterías que gemían bajo el peso de cientos de discos de CDs. Él estaba mucho mejor abastecido que la mayoría de las tiendas de música. El comité organizador del baile debería venir aquí para elegir la música. _El Emporio de Música de Edward_ – reí bajito para mí misma, imaginando sus rostros sorprendidos y aturdidos. A pesar de que no estarían tan sorprendidos ni desconcertados como lo habían estado con las noticias sobre nuestro compromiso.

Primero le dijimos a Callum. Estábamos en la Biblioteca y miraba de mí a Edward antes de sonreír finalmente.

"¿Matrimonio? ¿En serio? ¿Están bromeando? ¿No es broma? ¡Eso es…wow…eso es tan…adulto!"

Luego me había abrazado calurosamente y sacudido la mano de Edward antes de preguntar si él estaba invitado a la boda y si podía atar latas detrás del Vanquish.

Ángela había estado verdaderamente feliz, llevándome a un fuerte abrazo antes de sonreírle tímidamente a Edward.

A su lado, Mike estaba sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño como si no lo hubiera entendido.

"¿Casarse?" Había probado la palabra. "¿La gente todavía hace eso?"

Ángela había rodado los ojos, llevándoselo hacia la sección de no ficción.

Jess se había sorprendido, pero si su boca había quedado abierta, entonces, la de Lauren Mallory golpeó el suelo. Me dio una ácida felicitación antes de girar y caminar, llevándose a Jess en un silencio poco habitual.

Pero el silencio de Jess no duró mucho tiempo. Me tendió una emboscada en historia, parloteando sobre mi anillo y recitando pregunta tras pregunta – ¿Edward se apoyó en una rodilla; que dijo; él eligió el anillo; cuando va a ser la boda, y donde; cuantas damas de honor voy a tener; debería cambiar mi nombre?

Contesté algunas preguntas, otras eran demasiado personales para compartir, y había tenido que admitir que algunas no las había pensado todavía.

Me ofreció sugerencias para los esquemas de color y me contó cual sería la de su propia boda. Incluso me dibujó un bosquejo de su vestido.

Tuvo que llegar el almuerzo antes de que pudiera ponerme al día con Edward.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pensando la gente?" Le pregunté cuando puso un pie en la línea de las bandejas.

Tomó un trozo de pizza y una lata de refresco. "Es una mezcla. Algunos piensan que somos muy jóvenes, otros se preguntan por qué solo no vivimos juntos, unos poco creen que estas embarazada." Sus rasgos se nublaron y le apreté el brazo. Supuse que era de esperarse.

"Pero la mayoría de las chicas tratan de imaginarse como lo propuse."

Arrugó la nariz.

"Aparentemente soy capaz de todo tipo de enfermos discursos dulces y floridos."

Luego su cabeza giró hacia Jessica, sentada en la mesa de la esquina. Escuché el bajo gruñido que hizo y vi su labio curvarse ligeramente. Jess estaba hablando animadamente con Ángela, quien estaba mordiéndose los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté.

"Nada," Edward dijo rápidamente. "Aquí, ten una manzana."

Ahora, me muevo en el sofá, estirando las piernas delante de mí, mientras Edward tomaba un nuevo puñado de tornillos, y me preguntaba qué era lo que Jess había estado diciendo. Pero cuando abrí la boca para preguntar, Edward se quedó inmóvil. Inclinó la cabeza, como lo hacen los vampiros, y comenzó a sonreír.

"Vamos," dijo, dejando a un lado los tornillos y tendiéndome una mano. "Tenemos una visita."

Era Callum.

Estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada hablando con una sonriente Esme.

"¿Me estás siguiendo, Callum?" Bromeé al bajar las escaleras. "Te acabo de ver hace una hora."

Sonrió y se acercó a mí.

"No todo siempre acerca de ti, Swan. Estoy aquí por una revancha contra Emmett. Hola, Edward."

Edward sonrió de vuelta.

"Aunque," Callum continuó al bajar la mirada hacia mi anillo. "Estoy feliz de verlos todavía comprometidos," Suspiró teatralmente. "Y ellos dijeron que no duraría."

Le saqué la legua y él rió.

"Los dejo aquí," Esme sonrió al pasar frente a nosotros rumbo a las escaleras.

"Ustedes han levantado algunas cejas en La Push," Callum nos sonrió.

"¿La Push? ¿Cómo…oh, les dijiste?"

"Nah, Leah dijo que Charlie llamó a Billy esta mañana. Las noticias se esparcieron de allí. Ella manda felicitaciones, por cierto, Leah, quiero decir."

"¿Charlie de contó a Billy?"

"Sí. Y Jacob va a venir para acá para verte y darte las felicitaciones."

Estaba escuchando a Callum, pero estaba tratando de entender la idea de que mi padre esparciera las noticias.

Mi sonrisa era enorme cuando Edward pasó el brazo alrededor de mi cintura para darle un apretón.

"Entonces, ¿Emmett está aquí?" Callum estaba de vuelta a la pista – hora del juego.

"Emmett no demora mucho," Edward le dijo.

"¿Está bien si espero?"

"Por supuesto." Edward hizo una seña hacia el sofá y Callum se sentó cómodamente. Se estiró y tomó la caja de los juegos desde la mesa de café.

"¡Whoa, creí que este no sería lanzado a la venta hasta noviembre!"

Levantó la caratula, con ojos enormes.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros y Callum asintió apreciativamente.

"¿Lo has jugado ya?"

Edward sonrió y asintió. "Es muy bueno."

"¿Sí?"

"Sí."

Le di un empujó hacia el sofá.

"Anda, muéstrale."

"¿Estás segura?"

Asentí y Edward tomó los controles desde el mueble y le dio uno a Callum. Él tomó su posición de juego preferida – sentado en el respaldo del sofá, con los pies plantados en los cojines, pulsando el control de la pantalla plana y comenzar el juego.

"¡Esto es increíble!" Callum soltó cuando Edward hizo que cosas se separaran, incluyendo uno y otro.

"¡Whoa! ¡Caramba!" gritó de repente. "Edward, ¿Cómo hago para…?"

"¡Control A!" Edward gritó, inclinándose hacia atrás de modo que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse del sofá. Sus manos eran un borrón al presionar el control. "¡Dale a Control A!"

Las palabras _Game Over _aparecieron en la pantalla.

"Argh, demasiado tarde." Callum miró a Edward. "¿De nuevo?"

"¡Hey, hey! ¡Hora del juego!" Emmett entró por la puerta frotándose las manos y sonriendo. Se dejó caer en medio del sofá y Edward y Callum se corrieron para hacerle espacio.

"Prepárate para morir." Callum se burló y Emmett rió.

"No hay que preocuparse por eso, mi amigo."

Hubo una mano fría y suave en mi hombro y me volví.

"Alice."

Sus ojos brillaban a tirar de mi manga.

"Mientras Edward está ocupado jugando, ¿podemos tener algo de tiempo?"

"Claro."

Ella estaba tratando muy fuerte de no ser agresiva y realmente lo apreciaba.

Me senté en su cama y vi que sacó algo de su tocador.

"Esto llego hoy por correo," dijo.

Me tendió una revista y mi mano voló a mi boca.

Era una copia de _Vogue Living_, maltratada y doblada y parecía como si hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo. Dos veces.

"Mi subscripción de regalo."

Alice asintió.

"Y leí la tarjeta." Su voz era inusualmente tranquila. "Te habría llamado. Y le hubiera dicho a Edward. Siento mucho que no hubiera llegado antes."

Me abrazó y le frotó la espalda.

"Está bien, Alice. Sé que lo hubieras hecho. Yo contaba con ello."

Se apartó y miré la revista en mi regazo. En la portada había una mesa rústica de madera oscura con un plato color verde lima en el centro, flanqueado por dos gruesas velas blancas. Este había sido mi primer paso en la búsqueda de Edward. No parecía tan lejano ahora.

Comencé a pasar las páginas.

"Si ves algo que te guste podríamos usarlo para la boda." Apuntó una brillante imagen. "Cómo este."

Era una sala de estar, y todo era blanco. Todo. Paredes, piso, muebles, cortinas, alfombras. Tenía dos jarrones plateados sobre una pieza de tela y un enorme espejo de marco plateado en la pared.

"¿Es prominente?"

"¿Prominente? ¿o duro?"

Alice lo pensó. "Tienes razón, quizás es un poco duro. Especialmente para una boda. Pero eso está bien, hay un motón de ideas."

Se levantó y fue a su armario.

"Hola, Bella." Jasper apareció en la puerta, sonriendo. "¿Recibiste tu nota hoy?"

Él me había ayudado con mi tarea de la guerra civil. Nos pasamos un par de tardes en los extremos opuesto de la mesa del comedor de los Cullen, discutiendo el tema y tomando notas.

Creí que Jasper estaba más ansioso que yo por mi nota.

"Tengo una A menos," dije alegre. "Estoy muy contenta y el Sr Maxwell dijo que era un análisis muy profundo. No lo podría haber hecho sin ti, Jasper. Gracias."

Hizo un gesto con la mano por mi agradecimiento, entrecerrando los ojos y pestañando.

"¿A _menos_?"

Asentí y Jasper sacudió la cabeza, murmurando.

"A _menos_. Eso era un ensayo estándar para un A más. El hombre obviamente es un maldito yanqui."

De pronto Alice estaba a su lado con una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Sabemos eso, Jasper. No deberías sorprenderte. Y una A menos es una buena nota."

Jasper la miró a los ojos y su rostro se suavizó.

"Tienes razón." Luego se volvió hacia mí. "Eso es genial, Bella."

Luego Alice comenzó a espantar a su esposo.

"Ahora, vete a jugar con los otros," dijo. "Tenemos cosas importantes que discutir. Oh…" se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza, con los ojos un poco vidriosos. "Emmett te va a lanzar el control, así que ten cuidado."

"Lo tendré."

Dio un rápido guiño y luego se fue.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

Se sentó a mi lado.

"¡Aquí!" Sonrió enormemente, dejándose caer sobre la cama a mi lado.

Tenía revistas de modas, folletos de catering y de floristas, bocetos de vestidos de boda y un gran tozo de catón duro con una docena de pequeños trozos de tela unidos a él.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Solo algo que he estado juntando. Para _ayudarte_, eso es todo, solo ayuda."

Miré los folletos de espectáculos de luces láser y pistas de bailes temporales.

"Um, Alice, nos hemos comprometido hace dos días."

"Lo sé, pero Edward lo ha decidido hace una semana. He estado trabajando en esto desde entonces."

Oh. Por supuesto.

"¿Así que lo sabías hace una semana?"

"Sí. Él iba y venía por un tiempo, tratando de decidir donde proponerlo. Comenzó con la punta de la Torre Eiffel, pero por supuesto la logística de la escuela y Charlie descartaban la posibilidad."

Pensé en el almuerzo en el Bella Italia, Rome y Julieta, el paseo en el parque al crepúsculo, Edward poniéndose en una rodilla…

Él había tomado la decisión correcta.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Muestras de telas!" Su rostro estaba emocionado, brillante. "Para tu vestido."

"Todos se ven iguales. Todos blancos."

"No, no lo son. Este es Sienna Helada, este es Nieve Suave, Crema New Hampshire, Hielo Ártico, Costa de Marfil…"

"Suena como una lección de geografía. Y aún se ven blancos."

Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

"La diferencia es obvia para mí," murmuró. "Quizás es la visión vampírica. ¿Alguno te gusta?"

"Um, no sé." Estudié los pequeños cuadrados de seda y satén.

"Bien, qué tipo de vestido te gusta, eso nos puede dar una idea."

"¿No puedes decírmelo?"

Soltó una risotada.

"Estás demasiado indecisa, Bella. Ahora no eres más que una mancha blanca difusa."

Una mancha blanca y difusa - sí, eso sonaba como yo.

Suspiré y ojeé las revistas de bodas.

"Creo que…creo que sé que _no_ quiero."

"Mm, bueno eso es un comienzo. Qué _no_ quieres."

"No quiero un vestido strapless. O un cola."

"Mm, bueno eso elimina a casi todos los vestidos de esta revista. Los strapless se usan mucho, pero tienes razón, no es para ti, verdad."

Soltó un muy paciente suspiro.

"Está bien, bueno, veamos lencería."

Tomó un catálogo.

"Um, ya tengo ropa interior, Alice."

Rodó los ojos. "Estoy hablando de ropa interior especial, para la luna de miel."

Miré a las modelos usando trozos de encaje, satén y seda.

"No lo creo."

"No seas tonta, tienes que usar, Bella. Es una ocasión especial, y hay algunas lindas piezas que he elegido para ti. Tienes que tener…"

"No tengo que tener ninguna cosa." Le di una mirada severa y el rostro de Alice cayó.

"Lo siento. Estoy presionando, no ayudando, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto."

Suspiró. "Estoy tratando."

"Lo sé. Y aprecio todo esto," apunté el libro. "Realmente lo aprecio. Pero necesito hacer las cosas a mi ritmo."

Asintió. "Entiendo."

"Pero me _estaba_ preguntando…" ahora estaba muy feliz, esperando ver su reacción a mi pregunta. "Alice, ¿serías mi dama de honor?"

La sorpresa en su rostro era real y no tenía ni idea de cómo no lo había visto venir.

Su entusiasmo estaba de vuelta y pasó sus brazos de piedra alrededor de mí abrazándome con fuerza.

"¡Me encantaría! ¡Sí! ¿Qué quieres que use?"

¿Ya con la ropa?

"Um, usa lo que quieras," reí murmurando en su cabello. "Siempre luces genial."

Un segundo después estaba al otro lado de la habitación con lápiz y papel.

"Haré algunos bocetos esta noche. ¿Estás feliz con Max Moreland?"

"¿Quién?"

"Un nuevo diseñador. Es muy bueno."

"Sí, claro." Me encogí de hombros.

"Excelente. Le enviaré un fax mañana, espero que este disponible para mí."

Tenía la frente arrugada por la concentración mientras el lápiz volaba sobre la página y tuve la sensación que nuestro tiempo juntas había terminado.

"Creo que iré a buscar a Edward."

Agitó su elegante mano sin mirarme.

"Está bien. Bueno. Sí."

Reía para mis adentros al ir a las escaleras, donde encontré a Edward ya haciendo su camino hacia arriba.

"Aquí estás," sonrió. "¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la cama?"

Puse mi mano en la suya y me guió hasta en tercer piso.

Me senté en el sofá de cuero de nuevo. Solo tomó dos minutos más y la cama estaba terminada.

Desplegamos las sábanas, las alisamos sobre el colchón y las metimos debajo de él. Pusimos encima la colcha y rellenamos las almohadas para ponerlas en su lugar.

"¿Qué piensas?" Edward preguntó, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros antes de dar un paso atrás para admirar.

"Hermosa."

Tomó una de mis manos en las suyas y me hizo girar, dándonos vueltas, para luego hacernos caer sobre la cama.

Era suave, blanda, y reí cuando la colcha se elevó a nuestro alrededor.

"Entonces, ¿te gusta?"

"Mucho. Has armado una cama muy cómoda."

Me puso sobre él y apoyé las manos en sus hombros. Edward quitó el cabello que me tapaba los ojos.

"¿Me das un premio?"

Él estaba mucho más atrevido últimamente.

"Mm, quizás."

Sus manos se apoderaron de mis caderas, suspiré y luego me sonrió.

"Parece que te gusta cuando hago eso." Sus dedos apretaron y amasaron suavemente.

"Mm, sí."

Incrementó la presión ligeramente, viendo de cerca mi reacción, y asegurándose de no agárrame muy fuerte.

"Ha sido un gran par de días," murmuró y asentí.

"Así es. Pero un buen par de días."

"Muy bueno."

Miré sus ojos. Estaban más oscuros hoy. Tendría que cazar pronto.

"¿Ganaste el juego con Callum y Emmett?"

"Por supuesto."

Volvió la cabeza y sus labios rozaron mi muñeca.

"¿Emmett está de mal humor?"

"Sip. ¿Alice trató de organizar la boda?"

"Más o menos. Pero está intentando hacerse a un lado."

Sus labios acariciaron mi otra muñeca.

"Le pedí que fuera mi dama mi honor."

"Eso la haría muy feliz."

"Lo hizo. Ahora está dibujando su vestido."

Soltó una risa ahogada.

"¿Y puedes creer que mi papá le está contando a la gente? ¿No es genial?"

"Lo es, sí."

"Y parece que Jake está bien con las cosas."

"Mm."

Extendió una mano para poner mi cabello detrás de mi hombro, dejándole al descubierto mi cuello.

"¿Bella?" Dejó besos sobre mi garganta.

"Mm, ¿sí?"

"Realmente no quiero hablar de Alice, Charlie o Jacob ahora mismo."

Reí. "Está bien. Yo tampoco, la verdad."

"Bien." Sonrió con esa sonrisa, la torcida. Mmm…

"Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

"¿Qué es?"

"¿Qué era lo que Jessica hablaba que te dejó tan estresado en el almuerzo?"

Algo parpadeó brevemente en los ojos de Edward. Luego, con naturalidad deliberada soltó mis caderas y dobló los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Se quedó mirando el techo inocentemente.

"Nada."

Rodé los ojos.

"No me digas eso, Edward. Gruñiste. ¿Qué estaba pensando ella?"

"Bella, no paso todo el tiempo en la cabeza de Jessica Stanley."

"¡Edward!"

Le di una palmada juguetona en su pecho.

"¡Ow!" gritó y se alejó de mí.

"¿Qué?" Eso no podría haberlo dañado. Me subí sobre él para ver su rostro.

Estaba riéndose.

"No hagas eso. Me asustaste."

"Oh, ¿_ahora_ te asusto? ¿_Ahora_?"

Rodé los ojos de nuevo y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Estás tratando de distraerme."

Suspiró y se sentó.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero obviamente tú no vas a ser distraída."

"No."

Estaba sonriendo mientras miraba la colcha dorada.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?" Volvió hacia mí, sonriendo. Sus ojos estaban completamente suaves y calientes y me armé de valor para luchar contra su poder.

"No me vas a deslumbrar, Edward. Dime qué fue lo que te molestó."

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras mi mente barajaba las opciones.

"Strippers."

Se me abrió la boca. Nope, eso no estaba en la lista de posibilidades.

"¿Strippers? Quieres decir, ¿bailarines exóticos del tipo strippers?"

Asintió.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué tanto le podría…? ¡Oh! Strippers para _mí_.

"¿Ella pensaba en la fiesta de despedida de lo soltero?"

Asintió de nuevo.

"¿Con strippers masculinos?"

Otro asentimiento.

"¿Para mí?"

"Sip."

"Oh."

Mi cara enrojeció al pensar en las cosas que había visto en televisión o había escuchado de otras personas. Una de las amigas de Renee llevó stripper para su fiesta de cumpleaños. No quiero que una hombre extraño en un una zunga se sobe contra mí mientras estoy sentada en una silla, rodeada de público.

Tendría que encontrar una manera sutil para que Jess sepa que no quiero eso…no, espera ser sutil no funciona con Jess. Tendría que usar una camiseta que diga – _No Strippers._

"Estás muy callada," la voz de Edward irrumpió mis pensamientos, y había una pisca mínima de preocupación en sus ojos cuando alcé la mirada.

"¿Mm? Oh, solo estoy pensando en eso."

Su rostro se congeló y también su cuerpo. Un segundo después me di cuenta que no él estaba respirando.

"Edward, ¿qué…?"

"¿Es algo que te gustaría?" susurró y pude oír ansiedad. Sus ojos se llenaron de celos y dolor.

"¡No!" dije con rapidez, tocando su cara. Vampiro tonto. "No, no lo quiero. Definitivamente no."

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en sus labios. Sus ojos se suavizaron y alzó una mano para besar el interior de mi muñeca.

"Entonces, ¿qué _estabas_ pensando?"

"Sólo me preguntaba por qué Jess cree que querría a un hombre extraño quitándose la ropa delante de mí."

Sus labios se arrastraron por mi muñeca, a lo largo de mi brazo y hasta el codo, con la nariz empujando la manga al subir.

"Creo que ella lo hace más por sí misma," murmuró. "Pero, si decides que eso es algo que te gustaría…"

Soltó mi brazo, inclinando medio cuerpo fuera de la cama para presionar algunos botones en el estéreo. El sonido de una pieza instrumental llenó la habitación – un lento y seductor ritmo.

"Yo estará feliz de hacerlo."

Se levantó de la cama, moviéndose lentamente con la música. Se movía bien, suavemente, al igual que la música, y podía sentir el calor fluir a través de mi cuerpo. ¿Realmente él no iba a…lo haría? Jadeé cuando llevó una mano hacia los botones del puno de la camisa.

Él sonrió y reí.

"Oh."

Lentamente, desabrochó la manga. Y luego la otra. Todo el tiempo sus ojos estaban en los míos mientras mi corazón comenzaba a palpitar a su propio ritmo, casi más fuerte que la música.

Pasé saliva al ver las manos de Edward ir hacia el frente de la camisa. Sus ojos aún estaban en mí, llenos de travesura.

Sus dedos trabajaron suavemente al comenzar con el botón superior, pasándolo a través de su agujero. Al pasar al siguiente botón, y al siguiente, su camisa se abrió lentamente, revelando poco a poco la suavidad de su esculpido pecho. La música fue aumentando y yo estaba furiosamente ruborizada. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, pero me asomé por entre los dedos. No podía apartar los ojos de él y una torcida y pícara sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Sabía que todo esto es divertido, pero era caliente, también.

Muy caliente.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado, era casi doloroso, y mi sangre era como fuero en mis venas mientras la música pulsaba a nuestro alrededor y el cuerpo de Edward se movía a su ritmo.

Cuando el último botón fue deshecho la camisa de Edward quedó abierta. Me dio una mirada oscura, en una mueca exagerada. Reí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y expuso el pecho. Luego movió hombros, flexionando los músculos en cámara lenta al hacer caer la camisa.

Esta se deslizó por sus brazos y cayó al suelo.

Llevó la cabeza hacia delante de nuevo, como los ojos ardiendo al mirarme y noté que yo no estaba respirando.

Pasó un dedo por su esternón, lentamente, hasta el comienzo de sus pantalones. Luego sus dedos se movieron adelante y atrás, deslizándose de cadera a cadera, metiéndose justo dentro de la cinturilla.

Querido señor, ¿qué tan lejos iba a llegar?

Luego, la música cambió de ritmo y ánimo, volviéndose ahora más rápida y más ligera. Edward se agachó y tomó la camisa del suelo. La hizo girar sobre su cabeza, como un lazo, mientras me daba una sonrisa torcida y yo reí nuevamente.

Luego guiñó un ojo, y arrojó la camisa.

Sobre mí.

Caí de nuevo sobre las almohadas, riendo, pero antes de que pudiera quitarla, Edward me había apresado a cama. Alejó la camisa y esparció besos sobre mi garganta y cuello, por lo que jadeé.

"No quiero que alguien más se quite la ropa para ti…excepto _yo_."

"Nadie," jadeé. "Y yo no quiero que hagas eso para alguien más…solo _yo_."

"Sólo tú," susurró contra mi garganta. "Sólo para ti."

Luego alzó la cabeza y estudió mi cara.

"¿Eso significa que te ha gustado?"

¡Duh!

"Me gustó mucho."

Edward sonrió y se acomodó, tendiéndose a mi lado, poniendo una pierna sobre la mía. Nuestras cabezas estaban lado a lado sobre la almohada de seda dorada.

Su dedo acarició mi brazo con lentitud – apenas un toque que me dejó la piel erizada y ardiendo a su paso. Estaba feliz de llevar manga corta.

"Me gusta cuando me tocas así," susurré.

Edward sonrió, con los ojos bajos, viendo como sus dedos viajaban desde el hombro a mi muñeca, y de vuelta.

"¿Qué más te gusta?"

Mmm… ¿en serio?

"Bueno, me gusta cuando me abrazas con fuerza." Toqué la mano que tocaba mi brazo. "Me gustas sentir tus manos en mí." Tragué, sintiéndome más valiente al ver los ojos de Edward brillar. "_Quiero_ tus manos en mí. _Todo_ de mí."

"¿No es muy frío?" Edward soltó una risita rápida y controlada.

"No, no es muy frío. Nunca siento frío contigo."

Tomé su mano y la puse sobre la piel desnuda de mi pecho, por encima del cuello de mi blusa. Sus dedos se movieron contra mí, masajeando ligeramente.

"Tienes una hermosa piel," susurré. "He pensado muchas veces en todos los lugares que besaré."

"¿Donde?"

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo nuevamente.

"En todas partes."

"¿Dime?"

Movió la mano desde el plano de mi pecho, bajando hasta el primer botón de mi blusa. Sus ojos pidieron permiso y asentí, llevándome el labio entre los dientes para detener el gemido que estaba segura a punto de escapar.

Pasó el botón por el agujero, exponiendo más de mi piel y el borde de mi sostén. Hoy era blanco liso.

Fue al siguiente botón y a los próximos, con los ojos siguiendo sus dedos, hasta que mi blusa estuvo abierta.

Edward suspiró.

"Aquí," dijo, bajando la cabeza y besando por sobre mis pechos. Gemí bajito cuando Edward bajó por mi cuerpo hasta que sus labios rozaron mi ombligo.

Sentí que mi piel se erizaba por el contacto y la sensación, contendiendo el aliento. Su boca nunca me había tocado allí antes.

"Y aquí." Fue más abajo y sus labios cayeron suavemente sobre mi cadera.

Me estremecí y Edward se congeló.

"Placer," dije rápidamente y sentí su cuerpo relajarse.

"Oh." Sonrió y asintió antes de besar allí de nuevo. "Bien."

Mmm…

Edward vaciló antes de bajar su rostro de nuevo y arremolinó la lengua desde mi ombligo hasta el borde inferior de mi sujetador. Mi respiración era rápida y agarré la colcha entre mis dedos.

Edward se quedó allí por un momento, plantando delicados besos en una línea a través de mi estómago, en torno a mis costillas, y por mi costado. La piel era inesperadamente sensible allí. Dejé escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

"Eres hermosa," susurré.

Sus manos se perdieron por mis costados y lentamente empujó la blusa por mis hombros, pasándola suavemente por mis brazos y mis manos. Luego Edward la dejó caer al suelo.

Se sentó sobre mí y sus ojos eran suaves, profundos y apreciativos mientras yo estaba tendida, casi jadeando, debajo de él. Tomando mi labio entre mis dientes, enganché el pulgar bajo la correa de mi sostén, moviéndolo adelante y hacia atrás, lentamente, preguntándome si él quería seguir estudiando.

La comprensión se registró en los ojos de Edward. El movimiento de mi pecho se aceleró cuando habló.

"¿Puedo?"

Desabrochó la hebilla con facilidad y sentí el temblor de sus dedos en mi piel cuando deslizó las correas por mis hombros y brazos,

"Oh."

Jadeó cuando sus ojos me vieron por primera vez.

"Bella…" su voz se quebró, su garganta se movió y extendí la mano para tocar mi mejilla.

Muy lentamente, sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla, su pulgar recorrió mi pómulo, antes de bajar para acunar mi pecho.

Su toque era tierno, casi reverente, al rozar la sensible piel. Movió el pulgar hacia adelante y atrás, suspiré de nuevo y gemí, arqueándome a su toque, viéndolo sonreír, viendo el asombro y la admiración en sus ojos mientras mi cuerpo respondía a él.

Era una bendición.

Ahora usaba sus dos manos, entregándole al otro pecho los mismos placeres, haciéndome suspirar y gemir.

Y le vi sonreír de nuevo.

Sus dedos bajaron la velocidad, sus ojos fueron a los míos, oscuros y deseosos. Abrió los labios, solo un poco, y fue mi turno de entender.

Susurré _sí_, y lentamente, Edward bajó la cabeza.

Su boca era como música en mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo cantara y mi voz se quejara en suspiros al tiempo que enredaba mis dedos en su cabello.

Podía sentir su cuerpo apretado al mío, podía oír su respiración, rápida y desigual, con las manos apuñadas en la seda dorada.

Se arqueó sobre mí y el suave temblor que recorrió sus brazos y hombros habló del esfuerzo que había detrás de la exquisita delicadeza de sus labios y lengua.

Y yo estaba perdida en sensaciones que eran tan intensas como nuevas.

Mis manos recorrían la espalda de Edward, aferrándose a los músculos ondulantes bajo su piel.

Pasé las uñas por sus costados. Tembló y siseó. Sus labios me dejaron pero no se apartó.

Aún estaba sobre mí y observé el fuego que ardía en sus ojos suavizarse y calmarse poco a poco y sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa de triunfo.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Me besó, lentamente, profundamente, con ternura.

"Estamos llegando allí," susurró, y luego se derrumbó sobre la cama a mi lado.

Nos quedamos envueltos en los brazos del otro, con mi cabeza situada en el hueco de su cuello mientras sus manos jugaban con mi columna. Estábamos en silencio, sin movernos, disfrutando de la cercanía, de la sensación de piel contra piel.

A través de la ventana el cielo ya estaba oscuro en el exterior.

"Hay algo que me gustaría intentar. Un día." Su voz era suave y no había el menor asomo de duda.

"Mm, ¿qué es eso?"

Hice círculos en su pecho con mi dedo.

"Un día me gustaría hacerte el amor en el prado."

Mi mandíbula cayó y casi chocó contra el colchón. ¿Al aire libre? ¿Edward quería sexo al aire libre?

Y luego sentí su cuerpo tensarse.

"Pero si no quieres…era solo un pensamiento…"

"No, no es eso, yo solo…"

Alcé la cabeza para ver sus ojos.

"Me encanta la idea."

"¿En serio?" Sonrió y lo sentí relajarse de nuevo. "Sé que es al aire libre, pero allí es muy privado. Y escogeríamos un día cálido, podríamos sentir el sol en nuestra piel, y la brisa."

"Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no es así?"

"Puede que haya pensado en ello una o dos veces."

Sonrió un poco y dejó que sus dedos jugaran sobre mi costado.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó. "¿Hay algo que te gustaría probar?"

Lo había y pude sentir que comenzaba a ruborizarme.

"Um, mm, ¿en la ducha?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

"¿En la ducha?"

"Uh huh."

Bajé la cabeza pero al instante sus dedos estaban bajo mi barbilla.

"No te escondas."

Alcé los ojos y observé los suyos.

"Me gustaría eso también," susurró y luego la picardía estaba de vuelta en sus ojos. "Bella jabonosa, mmm…eso definitivamente eso es algo para ver."

"¿No habías pensando en eso antes?" ¿Él había pensado en sexo al aire libre, pero no en la ducha?

"En realidad, sí," confesó con timidez.

Reí y me atrajo hacia él.

"¿Qué más te gustaría ver?"

"Muchas cosas."

"¿Cómo qué? Dime que te gusta."

Me moví, descansando le mentón en su pecho, dejando un beso sobre su corazón. Luego, la inspiración me golpeó y le di un suave ronroneo.

Debajo de mí el cuerpo de Edward se tensó y me dio una sonrisa maliciosa al morderse el labio inferior.

"Mm, me gusta eso." Su voz era grave y profunda, sus ojos brillaban.

Metió los dedos en mi cabello.

"Me gusta oírte," dijo. "Me gusta que ronronees. Y los sonidos que haces cuando te beso, y te toco. Gimoteas cuando te beso aquí."

Se movió para poder tocar con sus labios el hueco bajo mi oreja y yo, en efecto, hice un pequeño sonido de gemido – nunca antes había sido consciente de ello.

"Y la forma en que tu piel se calienta bajo mis dedos, a pesar de que soy tan frío."

Había admiración en su voz, y temor.

"Y me encanta el sonido de tu corazón," sonrió. "Me dice todo lo que no mente no hace."

Bajó la cabeza y tocó suavemente con los labios la curva de mi pecho. Mi corazón saltó y Edward son rió al probar su punto.

"¿Me dices más?"

Sus labios rozaron mi frente, bajando suavemente a mi mandíbula y luego a mis labios.

"Pienso en lo que sería estar tendido desnudo contigo, piel con piel," susurró y sonreí cuando frotó una pierna sobre la mía. "Sin mezclilla."

Una suave risita se me escapó y él pasó la nariz por mi cabello.

"Quiero ver todo de ti." Su voz era suave en mi oído, terciopelo, haciéndome temblar. "Quiero besar, aprender y descubrir, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, y saber que eres mía, realmente mía, en _todos_ los sentidos."

Oh. Mi…

"También quiero eso," apenas susurré. "Quiero decir, quiero verte…todo de ti. Y saber que eres realmente mío."

Pude ver el deseo en sus ojos. Y el amor.

Sus dedos hicieron un delicado camino entre mis pechos y sobre mi estómago, haciendo círculos alrededor de mi ombligo.

Tomó aliento y tragó.

"Quiero darte placer. Quiero oír mi nombre viniendo de tus labios cuando esté dentro de ti."

Oh querido Señor, estaba encendida de nuevo.

"Y quiero besarte bajando por tu columna, y sobre la curva de tu trasero, mientras estas tendida desnuda en nuestra cama, _esta cama, _dormida y saciada después de haberte hecho el amor."

Todo el aliento salió de mi cuerpo.

Yo era un charco caliente, derritiéndome en la colcha dorada.

Alzó las manos y acunó mi cara suavemente entre sus manos mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"Cuando hagamos el amor…físicamente, sé que será poderoso – solo el tacto tu mano en la mía se siente así…no puedo ni siquiera imaginar la sensación se hundirme en ti, sintiendo que me tomas, rodeándome con tu calidez, y con tu amor."

Sus pulgares acariciaban mis pómulos.

"Pero sé que va a ser mucho más que eso." Su voz tenía algo de profunda y abrazadora emoción que se apoderó de mi corazón. Alcé una mano, tocando su mejilla, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

"Será como su estuviera tocando tu alma," susurré. "Mientras yo te doy la mía."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Las semanas que siguieron estuvieron ocupadas.

Vi mucho a Jake – él finalmente se decidió a terminar de pintar el techo de Charlie. Él estaba feliz por mí, aunque estaba un poco desconcertado.

"¿Así que realmente estas bien con que uno de tus mejores amigos se case con un vampiro?"

Se había encogido de hombros.

"He visto como ambos estaban cuando estaban separados – definitivamente estarían mejor juntos, incluso si yo no lo entiendo." Me dio una sonrisa descarada. "Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme al olor."

Esme estaba encantada de que quisiéramos hacer la boda en la casa. La casa fue pintaba por dentro y por fuera, y habían arreglado el jardín. La vista de Edward, Emmett y Jasper, en las escaleras con brochas y latas, manchándose uno al otro con pintura, me hizo reír por largo rato.

Alice llevó a Charlie de la mano a organizar los accesorios del esmoquin y trató de enseñarle a bailar vals, a pesar de sus protestas.

"Querrás bailar con la novia," le dijo a él. "Y ella dice que no tomará clases así que alguno de los dos debe lucir bien."

Reservamos al Reverendo Webber para hacer la ceremonia.

Elegimos votos tradicionales, el Reverendo nos dio una seria charla sobre el compromiso y había más trámites burocráticos de lo que esperaba.

"¿1987?" Levanté una ceja al mirar el certificado de nacimiento de Edward.

Estaba acostada de lado en nuestra cama. Edward estaba a mi lado, con el cabello todavía mojado de ducharse después de la caza mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre su certificado.

"Por supuesto. No creo que pueda mostrarle al Reverendo una copia del original," sonrió.

"¿Lo tienes todavía?"

"Está en una caja de seguridad en Chicago."

Pasé los dedos sobre el papel, sobre la escritura que decía Edward Anthony Masen. Luego miré los papeles falsificados de la adopción que lo hacía Edward Anthony Cullen.

"¿Seré Bella Cullen o Bella Masen?"

Edward miró hacia arriba.

"Podemos ser Masen si quieres. Todavía uso ese apellido a veces, para algunas cosas."

Pensé en ello.

"Cullen, creo. Me enamoré de Edward Cullen."

Sonrió y asintió.

Y por su puesto teníamos que seleccionar la música.

Nos sentamos en mi cama una noche, lanzando ideas.

"¿Qué quieres que te acompañe hasta el altar?" Edward me preguntó.

"Eso suena muy formal."

Me dio una sonrisa rápida.

"Soy un tipo formal de vampiro. ¿Quieres el _Coro Nupcial_ de Wagner? ¿O el _Cannon_ de Pachelbel? ¿Quizás algo menos tradicional?"

Se encogió de hombros, esperando que conteste.

Pero en vez comencé a reír.

"Ya sé. ¿Qué tal el tema de Rocky? Sé dónde puedo conseguir una copia." Le guiñé un ojo. "Y se me ocurrió que puedo saltar por las escalera y luego correr por el pasillo hasta ti mientras uso una capa de boxeo."

Le di una pequeña demostración y golpeé a Edward en el brazo.

Edward rodó los ojos y extendió la mano, dándome un suave empujón. Volví a caer sobre la almohada, riendo.

"Muy gracioso, Bella." Él estaba tratando de fruncir el ceño, pero su sonrisa estaba a la vista.

Me senté de nuevo.

"En realidad, me gustaría algo como la _Canción de la Alegría_."

"¿_Canción de la Alegría_?"

"Sí. Si eso está bien contigo."

"Está bien para mí." Me dio una sonrisa torcida cuando me levantó y me sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Esto."

Y apretó los labios y sopló un frío flujo de aire en el frente de mi camiseta.

Reí y metí las manos en su cabello.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy abierto a sugerencias." Sonrió y alzó las cejas.

"Entonces sugiero que pongas la _Canción de la alegría_ en la lista."

Hizo un puchero y me eché a reír, pero la risa se convirtió en un chillido cuando el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar…contra mi trasero.

Edward de hecho soltó un bufido cuando me movió de su regazo y metió la mano en el bolsillo.

"¿Carlisle?"

Y entonces vi de sonreí a quedar con la cara arrugada por el ceño fruncido.

"Er, no, no lo hemos hecho," dijo torpemente. "Decidimos esperar."

El ceño fruncido de Edward se profundizó mientras escuchaba y luego abrió la boca y su rostro se veía perturbado.

"¡No!" siseó. "Eso no es posible."

Cerró los ojos. No habló, pero segundos después cerró el teléfono y bajó la mirada hacia él mientras estaba en su mano.

"¿Edward?"

Extendí una mano, poniéndola sobre la suya, pero era como si no supiera que estaba allí.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y él lo abrió y cerró tan rápido que el movimiento fue un borrón.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Mi inquietud fue creciendo rápidamente, en dirección al pánico en toda regla y moví su brazo con urgencia. Su cara y mandíbula estaban tensas, sus ojos vacíos y negros mirando, sin ver, hacia el teléfono.

"¿Edward, por favor?"

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y de nuevo cortó la llamada.

Cuando sonó por tercera vez traté de tomar el teléfono desde su mano, pero sus dedos lo sujetaban muy apretado y pude haber tratado de mover una montaña.

"Edward…"

Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en mis ojos. Ahogué un sollozo y eso al parecer lo sacó de su aturdimiento. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, con ojos sobresaltados. Luego extendió la mano y acarició mi mejilla, con los ojos tan llenos de tristeza y dolor, que sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera roto y destrozado en pedazos.

"Lo siento," susurró, cerrando los ojos al apoyar su frente contra la mía.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?"

Retiró la mano y la pasó por su cabello. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, sus movimientos eran lentos y pesados, y poyó las manos en el alfeizar, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

Traté de tragar, pero mi garganta estaba tan apretada que dolía. Pensé en tomar mi propio teléfono y llamar a Carlisle, pero de repente Edward habló.

"No puedo hacer el amor contigo hasta que seas convertida." Su voz era monótona, vacía.

Y yo estaba completa y absolutamente perdida.

"Yo…¿qué? No entiendo, Edward, no sé…"

Y de pronto dejo salir todo. Habló rápidamente, sus palabras salín como una ametralladora, comenzando a caminar, tiritándose el cabello con ambas manos mientras las palabras salían.

"Era Carlisle, él encontró…algunos archivos del padre de Callum…hay…no podemos tener sexo…no mientras no seas transformada…es muy peligroso…podría matarte…no tenía ni idea o de lo contrario nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo…yo _nunca debería_ haber estado de acuerdo…cuando pienso en lo cerca que hemos estado…"

Se detuvo de pronto y bajó la cabeza, entre sus manos.

Me quedé hecha piedra, observándolo. Mi mente era un torbellino, nada tenía sentido.

"Edward, tienes que hablar conmigo, realmente no…"

Dejó caer las manos y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos ardían por el dolor, la angustia y la autocompasión que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo estaba haciendo un rápido retorno triunfal.

"Podría dejarte embarazada," dijo. "Y eso te mataría, Yo, _yo_, _yo_ te mataría."

Golpeó su pecho con el puño y sus manos temblaban.

"¿Embarazada?" Mi voz no hizo ruido al hacer el sonido.

Los ojos de Edward ardían en dolor cuando se clavaron en los míos.

"Yo…yo pensaba que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos," susurré con voz ronca.

"Las vampiresas no pueden." Su era plana de nuevo. "Pero aparentemente los vampiros pueden con una mujer humana."

Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y traté de absorber sus palabras.

"¿Carlisle…estás diciendo que podemos tener un bebé?"

"No…," gimió, y de pronto comenzó a caminar nuevamente. "No lo digas a así. Por favor no lo digas así."

Su voz estaba mezclada con dolor. De repente se dejó caer de rodillas delante de mí. Muy cuidadosamente tomó mis manos y estuve contenta por el contacto. Apreté sus manos en un fuerte agarre.

"Pera, no estamos diciendo que este sea un acontecimiento feliz." Su voz ahora era más suave, pero el dolor estaba allí en su voz, en sus ojos. "No sería un pequeñín de piececitos pequeños."

Observé su rostro, tratando de entender.

"Entonces, ¿qué sería?"

No respondió. Sus labios se torcieron, se levantó y se paró junto a la ventana otra vez.

"Edward, dime."

"No lo sé," gruñó.

"¿No sabes? Entonces…," sacudí la cabeza. "Si no lo sabes entonces por qué…"

"¡Sé suficiente!" esperó. Luego sus hombros cayeron y se volteó hacia mí.

"Lo siento," dijo. "Lo siento mucho."

Vino a sentarse a mi lado de nuevo. Le acaricié la mejilla. Pude ver que estaba luchando. El hábito de cien años era difícil de vencer.

"¿Quieres hablar conmigo?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"Tengo que ver a Carlisle." Abruptamente se levantó y fue de nuevo a la ventana.

"¿Tú tienes? ¿Qué hay de mí? Esto me implica, también."

Salí de la cama y tomé la chaqueta del respaldo de la mecedora.

Edward volteó y levantó la mano. Y pude ver su rostro – él había tomado la decisión por mí. Me estaba apartando de nuevo.

Sentí que algo tocó fondo en mi estómago y mi cuerpo estaba frío. ¿Es así como sería? A la primera señal de cualquier problema él volvería a las andanzas – ¿apartarme, decidir las cosas sin mí?

"Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas?"

Esperé, el dolor y la frustración quemaban dentro de mí. Estábamos en un punto muerto, mirándonos, y no sabía quién iba a reaccionar en primer lugar. Se sintieron como horas, mis nervios extendidos a punto de romperse, pero finalmente, Edward dejó caer la mano y la dejó colgando a su lado.

Había estado conteniendo la respiración y cuando mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, tomé un sonoro aliento y el inhalar dolió.

Edward suspiró. Y luego me tendió la mano.

Alivio, puro y dulce, fluyó a través de mí, dejándome sentir débil y temblorosa, pero todo junto.

"Lo siento mucho, mucho," dijo bajito. "Soy un idiota."

Asentí y me dio una sonrisa débil.

"Vamos," dijo. "Vamos."

Carlisle era el único en la casa cuando llegamos y nos recibió en la puerta de entrada.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó a Edward y su voz estaba llena de preocupación que era evidente en sus ojos. Edward se encogió de hombros antes de dar una seca inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Le dijiste a Bella?"

"Yo…algo…no creo haberme explicado muy bien."

Carlisle se volteó hacia mí y levantó una ceja en cuestión pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Edward habló de nuevo.

"Fui un idiota y entré en pánico," admitió, pasándose la mano libre por el cabello, mientras la otra sostenía la mía.

Carlisle pareció entender y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward.

"¿Quiere entrar y dejarme explicar?" preguntó, mirándonos a ambos. "Y es importante saber, que no todas son malas noticias." Miró fijamente a Edward. "No me dejaste llegar a esa parte por teléfono."

Subimos y nos sentamos en los cómodos sillones de cuero del estudio de Carlisle, mientras él nos contaba de su descubrimiento de solo una media hora atrás.

"Como pueden imaginar, yo estaba completamente sorprendido cuando encontré esto. Por supuesto, todos conocemos los mitos, pero no tenía ni idea de que era posible en realidad."

Carlisle volteó a la pantalla del ordenador para poder ver los archivos del padre de Callum y luego escuchamos como explicaba sobre una remota comunidad en las selvas tropicales de América del Sur a finales de 1800, sobre un hermoso hombre de ojos rojos, cuya piel brillaban y resplandecía al sol; sobre las tres esposas que tomó, una tras otra, de sus embarazos de corta duración, solo un ciclo de la luna, que dejaron sus cuerpos maltratados y destruidos; de como las dos primeras murieron cuando las criaturas atravesaron sus vientres con sus dientes, pero como la tercera esposa había sobrevivido porque el vampiro la transformó inmediatamente después del nacimiento.

"Callum nunca dijo nada sobre esto," murmuré.

"Callum no había mirado todo," Carlisle explicó. "Y esto no estaba en la sección de vampiros. Era una subcarpeta etiquetada como _súcubos e íncubos._"

Me quedé mirando la pantalla, tratando de averiguar como me sentía.

Un ocioso pensamiento revoloteó en mi cabeza y me pregunté vagamente si un día yo podría ser como la tercera esposa. Quizás podríamos tener un hijo y convertirme justo a tiempo.

La mano de Edward estaba en la mía, apretándola una y otra vez. Bajé la mirada y vi las venas superficiales de su muñeca, y en todo el dorso de su mano. Pasé mi pulgar sobre su piel, esperando que sintiera alivio. Me dio una suave sonrisa y levantó mi mano para besarla.

Sonreí de vuelta.

"Entiendo que es muy personal," Carlisle dijo,. "Pero creo que todavía pueden tener la luna de miel que ustedes esperaban."

Estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso y la esperanza parpadeó dentro de mí, pero contuve la respiración, esperando a que Edward protestara, negara y declarara que no me tocaría hasta que fuera transformada. En vez, se inclinó hacia delante, ladeó un poco la cabeza y preguntó…

"¿Cómo?"

"Anticoncepción," Carlisle respondió con naturalidad y se volvió hacia mí. "No puedes quedar embarazada si no estás ovulando."

"¿Entonces estás recomendando una hormona inhibitoria?" Edward preguntó y Carlisle asintió.

"Sugeriría una inyección, cuatro veces al año. De esa manera no corres peligro de olvidar las pastillas."

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó en su silla. Pasó un momento o dos antes de que se volviera hacia mí, pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos estaban un poco más tranquilo. Luego se levantó, me tomó sin esfuerzo en sus brazos y se sentó de nuevo.

"Si me disculpan," Carlisle sonrió, se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación.

"¿Adónde va?"

"Nos está dando un momento," Edward sonrió.

Sus labios rozaron mi frente cuando me abrazó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

Dejé salir un largo suspiro.

"Impresionada. Pero aliviada de enterarnos ahora y no después."

Edward asintió de acuerdo.

"Yo también," dijo. "Que alivio."

"Pero también estoy…"

"¿Qué?"

Pensé en como decirlo.

"Desearía que fuera posible."

Me preparé para la reacción de Edward.

"Yo también."

"¿En serio?" una pequeña chispa de esperanza parpadeó dentro de mí. "Entonces, quizás yo podría ser como la tercera esposa."

Me dio una suave sonrisa. "Me gustaría que fuera posible, Bella, pero _no_ con el riesgo de perderte." Se pasó la mano por el cabello. "Es muy peligroso."

La esperanza parpadeó y se desvaneció.

Estaba a punto de protestar, y habría habido un momento en que lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora, cuando pensaba en ello, él tenía razón. Había demasiadas incógnitas, demasiados riesgos.

Me incliné y lo besé luego de recostarme contra su pecho, con sus brazos rodeándome.

"Nos tenemos uno al otro," susurré y los labios de Edward dejaron un beso en mi frente.

Guardamos silencio por un buen rato. Los dedos de Edward acariciaban mi brazo con suavidad. Desde abajo se oí el sonido de la música del estéreo, y risa. El resto de la familia debía estar en casa.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" Edward preguntó. "¿Los anticonceptivos es algo que te gustaría tener el cuenta? O, ¿prefieres esperar hasta que estés convertida? Entiendo si así lo quieres. La decisión es tuya, Bella."

Levanté la cabeza, buscando sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos color ocre me miraba con nada más que amor – sin temor, sin recriminaciones, sin autocompasión.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Eres diferente."

Sus labios se curvaron en una esquina.

"¿Diferente cómo?"

"Hubo un tiempo en donde esto te hubiera destruido. Me estarías diciendo que eras un monstruo que nunca debió tocarme y te negarías a dormir conmigo mientras sea humana."

Soltó una risa oscura.

"¿No estabas allí cuando recibí la llamada? Creí haber hecho todo eso."

Reí también.

"Sí, yo estaba allí. Y sé que entraste en pánico y sé que pensaste en todas esas cosas, pero no te dejaste llevar por ellas, Edward."

Acuné su mejilla y él volteó la cabeza para besar mi mano.

"Yo creo, honestamente, si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa, probablemente mi primera reacción habría sido la misma. Solamente estabas tratando de protegerme."

Quitó el cabello de mi cara y me besó. Sus labios me dijeron que me amaba, cuanto le importaba, y supe que siempre sería lo más importante en su mundo.

Cuando rompió el beso apoyó su frente en la mía.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta," dijo.

"¿Mm?"

"Sobre la anticoncepción."

Reí de nuevo. "¿Qué piensas tú?"

Sonrió.

"Yo creo que te amo."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

La boda se acercaba.

Visité un doctor en Port Angeles para comenzar con las inyecciones anticonceptivas. Al principio Edward insistió en ir conmigo hasta que le señalé que en realidad yo no quería que leyera los pensamientos del doctor en la sala de espera, mientras ella me examinaba. Juro que su cara de vergüenza casi estaba sonrojada.

Hicimos viajes a Seattle con Alice a ver cosas como fundas de satén para las sillas y manteles damasco.

"¿En serio necesitamos esto?" Le susurré a Edward mientras estábamos en la mitad de _Happy Event Hire y Wedding Accessories_.

Se encogió de hombros.

"No sé."

Observamos a Alice revolotear por allí con su cuaderno, si emoción aumentada a medida que su mente saltaba de una fabulosa idea a otra.

Finalmente fuimos capaces de manejarla. En vez de fundas de sillas de satín blanco con lazos de cinta dorada nos quedamos en el plan, sillas simples y comunes con manteles blancos de lino para la mesa del buffet. En vez de elaborados platos de cristal para servir, optamos por la elegancia del plateado.

"¿Cirios, o velas flotantes?"

Alice levantó una muestra de cada uno.

"Er, ¿cirios?" Miré a Edward.

"¿En que van las velas flotantes?" preguntó.

Alice rodó los ojos.

"En cuencos de cristal con agua, por supuesto."

"Oh. Creí que podría haber sido champagne."

Él hizo una mueca, entornó los ojos, y reí por su broma pero pude ver encenderse la bombilla sobre la cabeza de Alice.

"¡Sí!" dijo entre dientes. "¡Champagne rosado, todo burbujeante y efervescente y…rosado! ¡Eso sería espectacular! ¡Y diferente!"

"Cirios," Edward dijo rápidamente. "Queremos los cirios."

Tomó una caja del estante.

"¿Están seguros?" Alice estaba claramente decepcionada.

"Estamos seguros." Edward uso su tono de voz firme y Alice se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, está bien." Pasó a la siguiente página de su cuaderno y su entusiasmo estaba de vuelta.

"Ooh, ¿Cómo se sienten sobre las esculturas de hielo?"

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Y a fines de marzo mi camioneta murió.

Se averió en la carretera entre La Push y Forks, y Edward tuvo que ir a rescatarme.

"Podríamos tratar con un nuevo motor," él murmuró, frunciendo el ceño al mirar bajo el capó. Estaba abierto, con vapor saliendo y Edward se había arremangado, engrasado las manos y los antebrazos mientras había cosas misteriosas para hacerlo funcionar. "Pero creo que está más allá de la reparación."

"No es así," espeté, e incluso podía oír la quejumbrosa petulancia en mi tono. "Está bien. Todo lo que necesita es…"

Hubo un sonido y el parachoques delantero cayó, básicamente demostrando el punto de Edward ya que aterrizó a sus pies.

Fruncí el ceño ante la traidora camioneta, tomé mi bolsa desde la cabina y caminé hacia el brillante y nuevo Volvo. Subí y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, y me quedé mirado con determinación por la ventana cuando Edward se deslizó suavemente en el asiento junto a mí.

Su voz fue casual al hablar.

"¿Audi o Saab?"

Dejé salir aire y miré más fuertemente por la ventana.

"Audi."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

A principios de abril recibimos nuestras cartas de aceptación a Dartmouth.

Yo estaba emocionada, Edward parecía completamente sorprendido y Charlie quedó estupefacto.

Él estaba de pie en la sala de estar leyendo mi carta una y otra vez.

"¿Dartmouth? Esto es… Dartmouth."

Sacudió la cabeza como si no lo pudiera creer y luego miró a Edward y a mí.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Bella. Muy orgulloso." Sus ojos brillaron y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. "Por ti también, Edward, felicitaciones." La relación de Charlie y Edward había comenzado a descongelarse. "Y apuesto a que tu familia está orgullosa."

"Lo están," sonrió Edward.

Pero luego la sonrisa de Charlie cambió a un ceño fruncido.

"Los aranceles…"

"No será un problema," respondió Edward. Charlie miró sus ojos por un momento y luego asintió.

"Supongo que no," murmuró y volvió a mirar la carta en su mano. Lo leyó una vez más y su sonrisa había vuelto.

"Dartmouth."

Así que comenzamos a buscar un lugar donde a vivir. Pasamos horas recorriendo sitios de bienes raíces en internet, tratando de encontrar algo que hiciera juego con nuestros requerimientos con nuestros criterios muy específicos – lugar aislado, con pocas construcciones, con acceso a coches a la casa, no muy lejos de la ciudad.

Justo ahora Edward exploraba un revista de bienes raíces que le habían enviado por correo.

"Nope…nope…muy pequeño…muchos vecinos…solo un garaje…nope…muy lejos de la ciudad…"

"¿Qué tiene de malo un solo garaje?" Volteé en mi lugar frente a mi laptop – mi regalo de graduación llegó antes – y me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla para mirarlo.

Él estaba sentado sobre la cama y me miró fijamente por un segundo, como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

"Tenemos más de un coche."

Me encogí de hombros. "Siempre he aparcado en la calle, puedo hacerlo de nuevo."

Abrió los ojos a lo ancho. "No el Audi," dijo y tuve que morderme el interior de los labios para no echarse a reír.

"Es…"

"No," se sentó sacudiendo la cabeza. "No. No digas _'es solo un auto, Edward' _Es un _Audi,_ Bella."

Cerré los labios con fuerza.

"Bueno, podríamos llevar un garaje portátil con nosotros."

Pensé en la construcción de acero y lona que estaba en el camino de entrada de Charlie durante las últimas semanas.

"No lo creo."

"Hace su trabajo allí."

"Los autos serán debidamente estacionados."

Él estaba usando su voz firme. Mmm…

"¿Pondrás tu pie en el suelo por esto?"

Traté de no sonreír, cuando Edward frunció el ceño. Vaciló por un momento.

"Sí," dijo finalmente. "Así es."

"Está bien," dije, sonriendo ahora. "Necesitamos un lugar con doble garaje, entonces."

"Triple."

"¿Triple?"

"Ahí estará el Vanquish, también."

"Oh." Fruncí el ceño. "Eso va a hacer las cosas más difíciles."

"Lo sé." Pasó la mano por su cabello y parecía aliviado de que no fuera de discutir sobre lo absurdo de que dos estudiantes universitarios posean tres coches de lujo entre ellos. Peor Edward amaba sus coches, y eso no iba a cambiar – solo tendría que llegarle la corriente.

"Siempre podría poner el Vanquish en el almacenamiento más cercano," murmuró. "Lo hago a veces."

"Ya, ¿doble garaje, entonces?"

Asintió. "Doble garaje."

"O, ¿qué piensas de un garaje individual con un garaje portátil en el frente?"

Entrecerró los ojos.

"Doble garaje."

La voz firme estaba de vuelta y así también mi sonrisa.

Salí de la silla y me subí a la cama, ronroneando, mientras me arrastraba a lo largo del cuerpo de Edward.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de suficiencia y satisfecho mientras dejaba a un lado la revista y se recostaba contra las almohadas.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos hecho alguna exploración."

"¿Desde anoche?" Arqueó una ceja cuando me ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Como dije. Mucho tiempo."

Le mordí el cuello y suspiró, bajando las manos por mi espalda.

"Te sientes tensa," susurró, volviendo la cara para poder alcanzar mis labios con los suyos. "¿Quieres un masaje? Iré a buscar el aceite."

Sonreí contra él. Masaje, sí, claro.

"Tus manos siempre resbalan," murmuré, besándolo de nuevo. "Terminan en mis pechos todo el tiempo."

Me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, mirándome a través de las pestañas.

"¿En serio? Que descuidado soy."

Sus labios fueron a mi garganta, y luego a mi clavícula, mientras su mano avanzaba debajo de mi blusa.

"Por supuesto, si prefieres no disfrutar de un masaje…"

"¿Edward?" En cierto modo gemí su nombre.

"Mmm, ¿sí Bella?"

"Ve por el aceite."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Fue al terminar de abril que finalmente encontré mi vestido de novia.

Estaba en una boutique de novias que Renee había descubierto en línea y programó un fin de semana de madre e hija en Portland, para así poder verlo y tener algo de tiempo de chicas.

"Solo pensé en ti tan pronto como lo vi en la página web, cariño," Renee dijo efusivamente mientras nos parábamos en medio de _Something Old, Something New_. "Simplemente me gritó _Bella_."

La tiendo se especializaba en reproducciones de vestidos de novias de diferentes épocas y en cuanto vi los vestidos estilo Edwardiano supe que estaba en el lugar correcto.

A veces mi madre estaba tan sintonizada que daba miedo.

Mi elección fue uno simple y elegante vestido color marfil, largo hasta el suelo con delicados bridados en el corpiño y a Renee se le llenaron los ojos mientras lo modelaba.

"Oh, cariño, te ves hermosa."

Me sentía hermosa.

Cuando entré de nuevo al vestuario había un mensaje en mi teléfono. Era de Alice y tenía solo una palabra.

Perfecto.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Era comienzos de mayo.

El menú de la boda estaba decidido, el pastel ordenado, y pasamos una tarde en Tiffany para elegir nuestros anillos de matrimonio – de oro para mí, de platino para Edward.

L lista de invitados estaba prácticamente completa por lo que estábamos casi listos para hacer las invitaciones.

"Um," Edward me miró, vacilante por encima de la mesa mientras yo bebía de un chocolate caliente en _Books Beans and Beats._ "Necesito preguntarte algo."

El tono de su voz me dejó de inmediato en alerta.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre la lista de invitados." Respiró hondo. "Obviamente, a Carlisle y Esme le gustaría invitar a los Denali, pero, eso significa invitar a Tanya."

Apenas me detuve de escupir el café sobre la mesa. Y sobre todo Edward. Así las cosas, un hilito se abrió camino por mi barbilla y por la parte frontal de mi top.

Tanya.

Llevé la servilleta a mi barbilla.

No había pensado en ella desde aquella noche en que le conté a Edward sobre mi viaje a Denali.

Y ahora que _estaba_ pensando en ella mi piel comenzó a picar.

"No quiero que te sientas incómoda," Edward dijo.

Mi primera reacción fue decir que no, que no la quería allí.

Peor los Denali eran la familia extendida de los Cullen. Sería descortés no invitarlos, e incluso más descortés invitarlos a todos, menos a Tanya.

Caray, así que no solo los humanos tenían este tipo de problemas.

"Pero, ellos son como tu familia."

"Pero tú vas a ser mi esposa."

Wow. Él no los intaría, si yo lo quería.

¿Pero eso que diría de mí si digo que no? ¿Que estaba tan insegura y amansada que no la tendría en mi boda?

Mi boda.

Mi goda con Edward Cullen.

Sí, _mi boda con Edward Cullen._

El chico es _mío_.

Tomé serenamente un sorbo de los restos de mi chocolate caliente. Yo sería una mejor persona.

"¿Ella no va a tratar de agarrar tu palanca de cambios de nuevo, no?" Pregunté con aspereza y la esquina de la boca de Edward se torció.

"No. Absolutamente no."

Se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos se oscurecían mientras susurraba.

"Solo a una mano que ha estado _allí_. O que siempre estará."

Llevó mi mano a sus pies, con los ojos oscuros y feroces al besar cada nudillo antes de dejar un suave beso en mi palma.

Mi corazón estaba haciendo su baile sexy a la vez que mi mente se deleitaba con los recuerdos de algunas de nuestras exploraciones más recientes.

"Sí, está bien," murmuré. "Ella puede ir."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Mientras tanto, la situación de la casa en Hanover, New Hampshire, se veía desesperada.

"Vamos a terminar viviendo en una carpa," reflexioné al recorrer otra página web en el laptop de Edward.

Edward se echó a reír, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en su trabajo.

"¿Cómo vas?" Pregunté, mirando por encima de la pantalla.

Estábamos en el comedor de los Cullen. Pequeños cuadritos de pergamino color marfil estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa esperando que la tinta se secaba mientras Edward escribía a mano cada invitación a la boda y su sobre. Podríamos haberlas impreso, pero se sentía mas personal de alguna manera. Y por suerte sus manos no se cansan.

"Escribes tan bonito."

"Gracias."

"Mi escritura son como garabatos. ¿Será mejor cuando sea vampiro?"

"Probablemente."

Puso otra tarjeta a un lado y deslizó un nuevo pedazo de pergamino delante de él. Observé sus largos dedos cuando metió la punta de la pluma en la pequeña botella de tinta.

"¿Usabas plumas de tinta cuando estabas en la escuela?"

"Usé."

Miré como su mano se movía a través de la página y traté de imaginarlo como un chico de escuela.

"¿Alguna vez te quebraste la nariz?"

"¿Qué?"

Levantó la vista, su mano fue instintivamente a su cara.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Por la foto en mi relicario," lo levanté. "Tu nariz está curvada ligeramente hacia la izquierda. ¿Te la quebraste?"

"Oh," sonrió. "Sí. Me caí de un árbol."

Alcé las cejas.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Se inclinó con los codos sobre la mesa y acunó su cara al explicarme.

"Yo tenía una casa en el árbol y mis amigos y yo solíamos jugar a los piratas, o a Robin Hood, ese tipo de cosas y un día fue mi turno de caminar por la plancha, caminé por una rama del árbol y caí."

"¡Ouch! Eso debió haber dolido."

"Creo que probablemente dolió. De todos modos, me quebré la clavícula y la nariz."

Acercó la mano de nuevo, torciendo los dedos.

"La clavícula sano bien, pero la nariz no quedó del todo bien, después de todo."

Me guiñó un ojo. Su nariz estaba perfecta ahora.

"¿No perdiste la memoria, entonces?"

Sacudió la cabeza.

"No, el realidad no perdemos los recuerdos, no son tan claros como los de cuando eres vampiro. Es como mirar algo a través de una pantalla de seda, son un poco borrosas."

"¿Así que voy a recordar tu propuesta?"

"Por supuesto. Y te lo recordaré todos los días, de todos modos."

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, alzó mi mano y la besó.

"¿Era una buena cada del árbol?"

"Era la _mejor_ casa del árbol." Sus ojos brillaban. "Mi padre me la construyó."

Volvió a las invitaciones pero mi corazón se derritió un poco al observarlo. Su cabeza bronce se inclinaba sobre su trabajo mientras su mano se movía sin problemas a través del papal y sus dedos expertos creaban curvas y remolinos para nuestros nombres y la fecha de nuestro matrimonio.

Su padre le había construido una cada del árbol y, obviamente, significaba mucho para él. De pronto me pregunté si querría que sus padres estuvieran aquí para verlo ahora. ¿Desearía decirles que se iba a casar? ¿Imaginaba sus rostros orgullosos?

El cabello le caía sobre los ojos y lo quitó del camino con una exhalación rápida. Frunció el ceño y trató de sacudirlo y hacerlo a un lado, moviendo la cabeza rápidamente, pero sin suerte. Finalmente recurrió a su mano, sus largos dedos empujaron el cabello hacia atrás y lo sostuvo allí.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos.

"¿Estás llorando?"

"No," sorbí.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Es solo…polvo." Sorbí de nuevo para probar mi punto y me volví rápidamente hacia el portátil.

Hice clic por todas ventanas, casa tras casa e inflando mis mejillas. Tal vez deberíamos comprar una casa rodante y vivir en ella.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la sesión y empezar aponer invitaciones en sobre cuando lo vi.

"Oh."

"¿Oh?" Edward miró de nuevo. "¿Encontraste algo?"

"Creo que sí."

"¿Casa?"

"No. Mira."

Volteé la laptop para ponerlo frente a él.

"¿Terreno?"

Cincuenta acres en bosques densos, recién publicado y recientemente aprobado para el desarrollo. Y estaba a tan solo veinte minutos de la ciudad.

Mi emoción fue aumentando como las posibilidades comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

"Podríamos construir. Estás estudiando arquitectura, puedes diseñar algo. Podrías tener tu garaje triple."

"Todavía no estoy estudiando arquitectura."

La frente de Edward se arrugó al estudiar la pequeña fotografía.

"Dice que hay un arrollo," murmuró. "Y un claro natural."

Pude ver su cabeza comenzar a trabajar otra vez.

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Construir nuestra propia casa," murmuró para sí mismo. "Creo que…," inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando la imagen desde un ángulo diferente. Luego la inclinó hacia el otro lado en una de esos rápidos movimientos de vampiro. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente sobre la pantalla.

"Bella, creo que puede ser una muy buena idea."

En los siguientes días recibimos un informe de peritos, fotografías aéreas, una evaluación oficial del terrenos y un montón de entusiastas llamas telefónicas con el agente de bienes raíces.

Nuestros vuelos de inspección estaban reservados para el siguiente fin de semana.

Y, mientras tanto, Edward comenzó a dibujar.

Era fascinante verlo, la forma en que perfectamente creaba líneas rectas, y ánulos, curvas y arcos sin uso de reglas o compases.

"¿Qué tipo de cocina quieres?" Alzó la mirada, expectante y emocionado.

Estábamos en la cocina de su familia. Yo estaba comiendo la pasta que Esme me había preparado, mientras revisaba la lista final de la boda con Alice y Esme. Edward estaba sentado en el taburete de enfrente, creando nuestra casa de los sueños en una enorme hoja de papel de diseño delante de él.

"Um, solo una normal."

"¿Quieres que se abra a la sala de estar o que esté por separado y cerrada, como la de Charlie?"

"En realidad, me gusta la idea de la cocina abierta."

Sonrió y en segundo más tarde estaba en el papel.

"Necesitas una sala de juegos," Emmett dijo desde el salón.

"Y una librería," Jasper añadió.

"Sala de música," Rose acotó, tocando con su elegante dedo el papel.

"Y habitación de vistas," Esme sonrió. "Así podemos ir a visitarlos."

"Y Bella va a necesitar un vestidor con un enorme walk in closet." Alice me sonrió.

Edward rodó los ojos.

Tomé el lápiz de su mano y dibujé un rectángulo grande al lado del papel.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó.

"Eso…," dije con orgullo. "Es el pabellón de automóviles." Edward parpadeó hacia mí. "O lo puedes llamar garaje."

Su boca se dividió en una amplia sonrisa.

"Háblame de ese pabellón de automóviles." Cruzó los brazos en la mesa, frente a él y apoyó la barbilla en ellos mientras me miraba.

"Va a tener espacio para ocho autos."

"¿Ocho?"

Asentí y comencé a dibujar rectángulos más pequeños dentro del más grande.

"Tres nuestros, cuatro para los de tu familia, y uno para el de Charlie – cuando vaya de visita."

"Suena bien," Rose asintió con admiración. "Me gusta tu forma de pensar."

Me dio una de sus raras sonrisa y se la devolví con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Apunté a una nueva habitación en la sala de estar que no había visto antes.

"Er…," Edward pasó su mano por su nuca. "En realidad, es una sala de billar."

"¿Sala se billar.?"

Parecía incomodo.

"¿Sí? Siempre he querido una."

"¿Sabes jugar?"

"¡Lo intenta!" Gritó Emmett de nuevo.

"¡Te gané la última vez que jugamos!" Edward respondió y escuché la risa de Emmett.

"Muy bien, Edward," Rose dijo, "Nunca he ganado un juego contra él."

"Entonces definitivamente tenemos que tener una sala de billar," asentí. "Me puedes enseñar a jugar."

Edward me dirigió una sonrisa brillante.

"Me gustaría eso."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Estábamos de pie en el claro natural de cincuenta acres, mirando el cielo nublado de Hanover.

"Está bien asilado, pero no demasiado lejos de la ciudad." Dijo Edward. "Hay mucha vida silvestre cercana, no tendría que irme muy lejos de ti para cazar. Y es un sitio de buen nivel, sería fácil de construir."

Él miraba con ojo crítico, evaluando fortalezas y debilidades del terreno. Pero yo ya me había enamorado de él.

Habíamos pasado las últimas tres horas explorando. El estrecho sendero que conducía desde la carretera hasta el claro se adaptaba muy bien a un camino de entrada, similar al espero y lleno de maleza que la casa de Forks tenía. Habíamos descubierto el arrollo y nos quitamos los zapatos y enrollamos nuestros jeans, para poder patalear y salpicarnos con el agua fresca y cristalina.

Y ahora estábamos de regreso al claro. Era una gran superficie de hierba suave, rodeada por un densa pared de bosque. Había espacio suficiente para la casa, el garaje y jardines.

Edward sacó los planos de la casa del bolsillo y los estiró en el suelo. Aseguró cada esquina con una roca, se agachó y los estudió.

La casa tendría dos pisos. En la planta baja habrá un gran salón con chimenea y un espacio para la biblioteca, la cocina y el comedor, un estudio y la sala de billar.

Arriba estaba nuestra habitación, o el dormitorio principal, como Edward lo llamaba. Eta grande, con una sala para la lectura, una chimenea y su propio cuarto de baño. También arriba, cuarto dormitorios más pequeños y otro baño. Parecía enorme para solo nosotros dos, pero con el tiempo sería necesario para dar cabida también a la extensión de la familia.

"Esta sería la mejor orientación," apuntó hacia la derecha. "Tendremos el sol de la mañana."

"Suena bien."

Todo alrededor estaba en silencio, en paz y en calma. Respiré profundo, disfrutando del aroma de finales de primavera con el verano aproximándose.

"Edward, ¿puedo ser transformada aquí? ¿Es lo suficiente remoto?"

Lo pensó por un momento, mirando alrededor y hacia el bosque.

"Es posible. Yo creo que sí." Me sonrió. "Si este es el lugar donde quieres que suceda. De lo contrario, podríamos ir a la casa de Alaska."

Sacudí la cabeza.

"Me gustaría que fuera aquí, si se puede."

"Estoy seguro de que podremos manejar eso." Sonrió de nuevo y volvió a mirar los planos. "Vamos a tener un montón de espacio para toda la familia, y necesitaremos de su apoyo."

Asentí, comprendiendo.

Un suave viento vino, moviendo las esquinas de los planos.

"¿Qué pasó con el baño? Es más grande."

Dejó de estar en cuclillas y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y tirado sobre parte de la suave hierba.

"Creí que podríamos tener un baño más grande," dijo. "Uno en el que cómodamente caben dos."

"Oh." Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. "Eso suena como una excelente idea."

Estiró las piernas, alcanzándome, llevando hacia abajo por lo que mi cabeza descanzaba en su regazo.

Pasó los dedos por mi cabello mientras sus ojo se posaban de nuevo sobre los planos.

"Hay mucho espacio con el cual jugar, ponemos ampliar si lo necesitamos."

"¿Ampliar? Edward es enorme. ¿Por qué necesitaríamos ampliar?"

Sus ojos volvieron a los míos.

"Yo estaba pensando, tal vez…si necesitábamos un cuarto para un bebé."

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome si le había oído bien.

"Pero…¿qué? Creí que eso era imposible."

Se encogió de hombros y me dio una media sonrisa.

"Um, aparentemente no. Parece que es posible. _Puede_ ser algo que debamos considerar. Un día, si quieres. Si _ambos_ queremos."

Me senté.

"No entiendo."

Edward asintió. "Yo tampoco. Peor Carlisle, siendo Carlisle…" rodó los ojos, sonriendo. "…ha estado investigando sobre la reproducción de vampiros desde aquella noche. Y ha descubierto muchas cosas."

Me senté y escuché mientras él hablaba sobre el clan de Sudamérica con el que Carlisle se había puesto en contacto, de los que había aprendido que hubieron otras mujeres que dieron a luz a bebes híbridos y que fueron transformadas después del parto, como con la preparación adecuado, la atención y una dieta suplementada con sangre, el embarazo podría ser mucho menos traumático y el parto podría hacerse por cesárea antes de tiempo…sin los dientes…

"¿Qué pasa con los bebés?" Pregunté, tendida contra su regazo y aun tratando de comprender todo esto e intentando de no hacerme ilusiones.

"Muy bonitos, por lo que cuenta. Y muy inteligentes. Curiosamente, parece que hay alguna variación en su desarrollo, dependiendo de si toman más de su madre humana o de su padre vampiro."

"¿Igual que los humanos, luego de tomar más de uno de los padres que del otro?"

Igual como yo me parecía más a Charlie que a Renee.

"Algo así," Edward respondió. "Aquellos que obtienen más de sus padres vampiros tienden a tener un crecimiento acelerado y parecen llegar a la madurez en solo unos pocos años. Lo que se parecen más a su madre humana, su tasa de crecimiento se acerca más al de un niño humano."

Me sentía feliz ahora y una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendía en mi interior. Mi mente era un torbellino de posibilidades. Tal vez podría darle a Edward su propia familia.

"¿Sabías que Carlisle estaba haciendo eso?"

"No, mantenía sus pensamientos muy reservados. Solo me lo contó ayer, mientras estábamos cazando. Yo quería…_absorber_ la información antes de decírtela – así estaría más racional y calmado."

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que podemos…?"

"Solo _considerarlo_, Bella. Eso es todo a lo que estoy de acuerdo a hora – podemos considerarlo, un día, cuando estés lista para transformarte. Y cuando encontremos más información."

Le sonreí y él también.

"¿Te das cuenta como sobreprotector serías conmigo?"

"Sí."

"Si piensas que estoy mal ahora, entonces…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero te preocuparías por mí, y cumplirías todos mis antojos. Traerme pepinillos y helado o lo que sea lo que a las mujeres embarazadas se les antoje."

"No, no podría, porque no dejaría tu lado ni por un segundo. Tendría que enviar a Emmett por pepinillos y helado. Aunque creo que eso no es lo que anhelas."

Edward frunció el ceño y acaricié su mano.

"Lo sé."

Sus dedos tocaron los míos, enredándolos.

Edward suspiró. La brisa soplaba algunos mechones de cabello en su cara y los empujaba hacia atrás.

"Creo que estamos adelantándonos a nosotros mismos," dijo.

"Lo sé," estuve de acuerdo. "En este momento es solo algo a considerar, ya lo sé. Y eso es todo lo que pido…solo tenerlo en cuenta. Sin promesas."

Sus ojos sonreían hacia los míos y de pronto me di cuenta que el viejo Edward probablemente habría mantenido esa información solo para sí mismo.

"Gracias por decírmelo."

Pasó un dedo por mi nariz, sonriendo.

"Bueno, estamos juntos en esto."

Se agachó y me besó en la frente.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas, Bella?" Miró alrededor del claro y al cielo. "¿Vamos a comprarlo? ¿Te sientes como en casa?"

Suspiró profundamente mientras miraba alrededor. Era un sonido rico, contento y feliz, coincidiendo con la expresión de sus ojos.

La briza vino de nuevo y observé como hacia bailar el cabello de Edward, levantando y torciendo los mechones bronce.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" le pregunté.

"Estoy pensando en las tantas veces que he pensado en las cosas que yo creía imposibles, y cada vez que me has demostrado que estoy equivocado."

Extendí una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

"Te amo," susurré.

Su sonrisa de respuesta era brillante y hermosa.

"¿Ves? Ahí lo hiciste de nuevo."

.

.

.

_Hola!_

_Ya estamos en la recta final…solo dos caps en EPOV y un epilogo._

_Comparto con Bella, tampoco me gustan los strippers, no soporto toparme con la gente ni siquiera en la micro, menos a un tipo todo aceitoso…puaj! Y según este fic, con Edward tenemos la misma edad, él es unos meses mayor que yo (tonto, lo se!)_

_Ciento la tardanza. Creí comenzaría a tener más tiempo, pero mi trabajo, como siempre, me demuestra lo contrario._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, a las chicas que tienen cuenta y las visitantes. Por ahí me dejaron un rr con lindas palabras como si yo fuera la autora. Muchas gracias, pero no lo soy, solo traduzco…no soy tan bacán, jejeje._

_Y como siempre, no se fijen mucho en los errores, reviso por encima nada más, para subir más rápido._

_Nos leemos en el próximo_


	15. Hora del Esmoquin Parte I

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

**Punto de Vista de Edward Cullen**

**15 de Septiembre de 2005**

Bella cerró los ojos cuando la besé en la frente. Este sería el último toque, la última caricia. Mis labios se quedaron allí, su piel era ardía contra la mía, recordándome que este era el final y que ahora comenzaba mi descenso a los infiernos.

"Cuídate."

Nunca sabría cómo me las arreglé para mantener mi voz tan tranquila, tan fresca y constante. Las palabras sonaron casuales, como todos los días, pero esta era mi última suplica, desesperado por su seguridad.

Se quedó de pie allí, rígida, como una estatua, pero la agonía era fuerte y clara en el latido de su angustiado corazón. Estaba grabado en las líneas de su rostro.

Me obligué a dar la vuelta y a alejarme. Apreté las manos en puños, enterrando las uñas en mis palmas.

Luego comencé a correr.

Mi cuidado y dominado control se desmoronó y, el punzante dolor que había estado esperando descendió y, ahora, se estrellaba contra mí – era un maremoto, rompiéndome y destrozándome. Me sentía como si toda la luz, todo el aire y todo el calor hubieran sido retirados del mundo…de _mi_ mundo, pero el vacío que había sustituido el dolor me consumía y me tragaba del todo.

Le había hecho daño a Bella, y resultó ser que yo era el monstruo que siempre había pensado que era.

Corrí, pero el sonido del corazón de Bella me siguió. Su ritmo frenético y desesperado se estrelló contra mí, y tuve que forzar mis piernas para seguir a delante – cada paso era más difícil que el anterior, como si estuviera hundiéndome en arenas movedizas.

Pero cuando la oí gritar mi nombre, con su voz mezclada con tal desesperación y pura desilusión, tropecé y mis rodillas chocaron contra el suelo del bosque.

Yo estaba jadeando – el innecesario aliento rasgaba mis pulmones. No me podía mover, la conmoción y el dolor eran tan agudos que paralizaban.

Nunca la había oído así, y me di cuenta, vagamente, que me estaba tocando el pecho.

¿Qué he hecho?

Traté de recomponerme pero la profundidad del dolor en su voz me había dejado aturdido, ciego y tembloroso.

Ella gritó de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi aliento se estremecía en mi pecho.

Apreté los dientes mientras evitaba mi propio llanto, el cual estaba arañando por salir.

¿Qué le he hecho? _¿Qué he hecho?_

Volví al mantra que había estado recitando en estos últimos dos días – la estoy salvando, la estoy salvando, la estoy salvando.

Me obligué a revivir el ataque de James y lo cerca que estuvo Jasper. Recordé su cuerpo quebrado y ensangrentado en el piso del estudio de ballet. Vi cada cicatriz en sus piernas, en sus brazos y en su muñeca. Vi los dientes de Jasper, húmedos y brillantes por el veneno, al chocar a centímetros de su cara. Recordé el miedo en sus ojos y en el latido de su corazón.

Por esto era que la estaba dejando.

La estoy salvando, la estoy salvando, la estoy salvando.

Pero mientras avanzaba por los recuerdos, vinieron otras memorias, abriéndose paso, sin invitación y mofándose. Desgarradores recuerdos que me hicieron pedazos – cada sonrisa que Bella me dio; cada caricia; cada mirada, la adoración y el amor en sus ojos; su confianza…querido Señor, su _confianza_ en mí.

Yo nunca tendría eso de nuevo.

Había traicionado a la única mujer que alguna me amaría.

Y ella me amaba _a mí_. Sin dudas o juicio.

Nadie más me amaría de nuevo.

¿Qué he hecho?

Mis dedos se enterraron en la tierra. Estaba desdichado y me estremecía por la culpa, el dolor y la abrumadora tristeza.

¿Qué he hecho?

Pero esto no es sobre mí. Es sobre Bella.

Mi dolor y mi perdida eran intrascendentes y no tenían sentido. Si la dejaba, salvaba su vida y su alma, entonces valía la pena cada agonía que me infligiría a mí mismo.

Volvió a gritar mi nombre y gemí cuando su agonía me laceraba. Por un breve momento, de cara a su dolor y a mis recuerdos, me pregunté si yo había subestimado sus sentimientos hacia mí. En un instante de horror y de pánico, me pregunté si tal vez Bella no sobreviviría a esto.

Pero sacudí la cabeza y apresuré mis pies.

No. Ella no podría amarme _así_. Todo estaba mal. _Yo estaba_ completamente mal. Ella no podría amarme así.

Ella era humana; los humanos cambian y se adaptan; ella seguiría adelante…eso es lo que hacen los humanos. Se enamoran y desenamoran todos los días. Ella tiene dieciocho y este era su primer amor…cuando fuera más adulta, con una familia, ella entenderá porqué hice esto. Incluso estaría agradecida.

Yo estaba corriendo de nuevo, haciéndome camino entre los árboles, pero luego oí sus pasos estrellándose contra el follaje.

Ella estaba _siguiéndome_.

Quedé sin aliento y me tambaleé, a punto de caer nuevamente.

Después de todo lo que acababa de decir y hacer con ella, ¿ella me estaba _buscando_?

Oh, Bella…

No me dejé pensar en lo que significaba, pero la idea estaba allí de nuevo, en el fondo de mi mente, moliendo mi corazón destrozado hasta hacerlo papilla.

Cuando la oí caer, cuando sus pies tropezaron en las hojas, y sus palmas golpearon el suelo, me detuve de nuevo.

Mis manos eran puños a cada lado de mi cabeza, golpeando alternativamente mi cráneo y tirándome el cabello mientras caminaba, gruñía y rezongaba. Todo me estaba empujando hacia ella; la necesidad de comprobar si ella estaba bien era abrumadora. Pero si volvía nunca sería capaz de dejarla de nuevo, sabía eso. La levantaría y la llevaría de vuelta a su habitación y me acurrucaría contra ella y le pediría perdón, nunca dejaría su lado.

Me quedaría.

Eso era lo que yo quería.

Pero esto no era sobre mí.

La estoy salvando, la estoy salvando, la estoy salvando.

Las ramas se rompían y las hojas secas se esparcieron, crujiendo, cuando Bella se puso de pie. Su respiración era rápida y superficial – jadeando, leve y tosca.

Forcé mis piernas a correr de nuevo y traté de bloquear el sonido de sus gritos, del latido de su corazón, de sus pies golpeando la tierra mientras me buscaba.

"Por favor, no hagas esto…" susurré y no sabía si mi suplica iba dirigida a Bella o a mí mismo.

La desesperación estaba devorando todo de mí. Todo mi cuerpo se sacudía con la agonía que ardía más feroz que el fuego de mi transformación.

Querido Dios, ¿Qué he hecho? _¿Qué he hecho?_

Llegué a mi coche y abrí con fuerza la puerta. Se balanceó y se estrelló al cerrarla mientras hacía revivir el motor con demasiada fuerza. Salí a la calle y la ira, la culpa, y el dolor me llenaron y solté un rugido herido cuando mi puño se estrelló contra la ventana. El vidrio voló por todas partes, lloviendo sobre mí y provocando un largo arañazo sobre el salpicadero al conducir lejos de Forks…lejos del amor, de la vida, del destino. Todo eso…terminaba.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

**20 de Junio, 2006**

"¿Ahora?" Miré a Esme con optimismo.

Ella estudió las hileras de sillas de madera, simples y blancas, que Emmett y yo acabábamos de ordenar. Se habían quitado las ramas y hojas de última hora desde el césped y Jasper acababa de terminar la comprobación final de las blancas lucecitas esparcidas a través de los árboles.

Esme volteó y me dio una sonrisa indulgente antes de extender la mano y tomar mi cara con cariño.

"Está hecho," sonrió. "Ahora, ve a alistarte."

Sonreí y me incliné para besarle la mejilla, y luego corrí a casa.

Podría oír el repiqueteo emocionado del corazón de Bella tan pronto como entré por la puerta y sabía que si mi corazón pudiera latir habría estallado y dejado mi pecho a estas alturas.

Avancé por las escaleras de tres en tres, pero en el segundo piso me detuve.

Bella estaba en la habitación de Alice. Podía oler al maquillaje y el gel para el cabello, podría oír el sonido de un cepillo a través del cabello y aunque tuviera la tentación de mirar, bloqueé los pensamientos de mi hermana. Quería ver a Bella por primera vez cuando viniera hacia mí por el pasillo. Pero podía oír su voz, su suave risa, sus susurros emocionados.

"¿Él está de vuelta?"

"Sí."

"¿Puede oírme?"

"Sí."

Rió y quedé paralizado cuando me paré frente a la puerta que nos separaba.

"Hola Edward," ella susurró.

"Hola Bella," susurré de vuelta y sonreí cuando Alice le pasó mi mensaje.

"Él dice _Hola Bella_. Y ahora va a alistarse," agregó enfáticamente.

Sin dejar de sonreír, me las arreglé para arrastrarme y encaminarme a mi habitación.

Ya estaba quitándome la ropa cuando pateé la puerta e iba al baño, dejando un rastro detrás de mí con la camiseta, jeans, zapatillas y calcetines.

Di el agua caliente y me puse bajo la ducha, dejándola caer y salpicar encima de mí mientras refregaba los restos de la última caza y fiesta de soltero, preguntándome si debería usar champú. No quería oler a eso, y no creía que a Bella le gustara. Dejé la botella y empujé los dedos por mi pelo, decidiendo ir solo por el agua. No abría ningún bosque de pinos sintético, a Bella le gustaba mi olor natural, a ella yo le gustaba de la forma en que era.

Y ese era el milagro en todo esto.

A ella le gustaba como yo era.

Cerré la ducha y tomé una toalla, pasándola por mi cabello antes de atarla alrededor de mi cintura.

De vuelta en la habitación el cielo del atardecer pasaba de gris a plateado. A través de la pared de vidrio pude ver más actividad en el césped colindante. Esme estaba indicándole a Carlisle como mover la pista de baile temporal un poco más a la izquierda.

Caminé hacia el armario, dejando caer la toalla para meter la mano en la bolsa de traje Armani que colgaba dentro del bastidor. Bajé el cierre y saqué el clásico esmoquin negro de su envoltura de papel tisú. Lo puse con cuidado sobre la cama.

Mi traje de boda.

Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

Hace apenas unos meses había sido un intento de hombre, hecho un ovillo en cualquier escondite que pudiera encontrar, entregándome a la miseria y a la desesperación.

Hubo tantas veces que casi había dado la vuelta y regresado. Cuando la Navidad se acercaba me había quebrado. De hecho, había llamado a Bella…y colgué.

Había llamado de nuevo el día de Navidad.

Y un par de veces a inicios de enero.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba al tomar mi teléfono celular – yo era un adicto a querer solo una llamada más. Pero no podía correr el riesgo de oír su voz, sabía que sería el final para mí. Así que solo escuchaba el timbre del teléfono, a sabiendas que a mitad de camino del mundo, en Forks, ella también lo oiría, y que en esos pocos segundos tendríamos una conexión, aunque fuera pequeña, ya que ambos escuchábamos el mismo sonido.

Y luego colgaba.

Eso parecía tan lejano ahora.

Y yo era una persona diferente.

Mis ojos viajaron a la sección media de los estantes en mi pared. Nunca antes había guardado fotos, pero ahora, delante de los libros médicos y al lado del viejo y polvoriento globo terráqueo, había tres.

Nuestra foto de la graduación.

Me había matriculado una vez como humano y más de una decena de veces más siendo vampiro, pero esta era la primera vez en que realmente significaba algo. Esta vez realmente se sentía como si estuviera en el umbral del futuro.

Bella y yo estábamos uno junto al otro fuera del auditorio de la escuela. Estábamos sonriendo en nuestras espantosas togas amarillas, levantando nuestros diplomas. Su gorra se estaba deslizando y ella trataba de mantenerla en su lugar con una mano mientras sonreía a la cámara. A ella no le gustaba ser fotografiada, pero no puedes saberlo por esta.

Al lado de esa, estaba la foto de Seattle.

Bella había frustrados los intentos de Jessica por hacer una despedida de soltera y en su lugar todos habíamos ido en grupo a ver un concierto _Linkin Park_, la semana anterior.

Ángela había tomado la foto dentro del arena mientras estábamos en nuestros asientos, cantando con las letras. Era una foto espontánea, aunque lo había visto venir en sus pensamientos. Bella estaba riendo, viéndome, con el rostro brillante y vivo, aplaudiendo. Yo estaba sonriendo, mirando el escenario, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro en el aire, con mi puño en alto al ritmo de la música.

Había sido una gran noche.

Después habíamos comenzado el largo camino de regreso al estacionamiento. Mike, Jessica y Tyler seguían cantado y Eric y Ben estaban tocando la guitarra. Ángela tomaba fotos de su desempeño mientras Callum y Leah miraban y reían. Todos estaban suficientemente distraídos y mientras caminábamos deslicé mi mano desde la cintura de Bella y la metí lentamente en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, pero luego ella me miró con una sonrisa. Le guiñé un ojo, la besé en la cabeza y ella se acurrucó más a medida íbamos caminando.

Y en ese momento, me sentí como un chico adolescente normal.

Un adolescente normal que era dueño del mundo.

La tercera imagen era otra del tipo espontánea. Había sido tomada en First Beach por Callum durante una fogata. Estábamos sentados en la arena. Contra la oscuridad de la noche, la luz de las llamas nos daba un brillo dorado y estábamos rodeados de pequeñas chispas luminosas. Bella estaña sentada entre mis piernas, apoyada en mi pecho. Mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia su hombro mientras yo acariciaba suavemente su cuello. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Sus manos cubrían las mías en su cintura y el diamante en su dedo fue atrapado por la luz, brillando fuertemente, como una estrella.

Era una hermosa imagen. Podría contemplarla por horas. Pero no hoy.

Volteé hacia mi traje.

Extendí la mano y pasé un dedo lentamente bajo la estrecha solapa de raso del esmoquin.

Había poseído muchos traes en los últimos noventa años, pero ninguno tan importante como este.

Me iba a casar. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Sonreí y volteé al armario. Tomé la camisa blanca de la percha y pasé mis brazos por las mangas.

Mis dedos temblaban al tratar de pasar los botones y mi sonrisa se ensanchó. No eran los nervios lo que me hacían estremecer, era pura emoción, absoluta anticipación. En menos de una hora Bella sería mi esposa. Mi pecho se hinchó al solo pensar en ello y cuando escuché las frescas risas viniendo desde la habitación de Alice, yo también comencé a reír.

Me puse el pantalón con cuidado, asegurándome de no arrugarlos o plegar la tela. Metí en el la camisa con cuidado, asegurándome de que los pliegues y pinzas estuvieran lisos y uniformemente distribuidos – sin amontonarse. Agarré calcetines limpios del cajón y me los estaba poniendo cuando oí los pensamientos de Emmett.

_¿Estás decente?_

Rodé los ojos.

"Sí, entra."

La puerta se abrió y Emmett se quedó allí en su propio esmoquin.

"¿Estás de pie para ponerte los calcetines?"

"No como si no pudiera mantener el equilibrio en una pierna." Le fruncí el ceño. "No quiero arrugar los pantalones."

"Ah, claro. Tienes el cabello mojado."

"Lo sé, dejaré que se seque."

"Gotearé sobre el traje."

¿Cómo no había pensado en eso?

Tomé la toalla del suelo y la froté con fuerza encima de mi cabeza unas cuantas veces.

"¿Así?" pasé los dedos a través de los mechones – se sentía más seco.

"Ahora te ves como un pajar."

"Genial," hice una mueca, aunque la comparación me hizo sonreír por dentro. Le había dicho una vez a Bella que su cabello era como un pajar, hace mucho tiempo, aquella primera mañana.

Abrí la puerta del armario a lo ancho y me miré en el espejo que colgaba detrás de ella. Emmett tenía razón.

"Puede que necesites, no sé, algo de gel."

"No me gusta el gel. Creo que solo necesito peinarlo." Yo tenía un peine, solo que no lo usaba muy a menudo. Abrí un cajón y comencé a buscarlo. "¿Qué quieres de todos modos?"

"¿No sabes?"

"No en este momento. No fácilmente. Tus pensamientos están inusualmente vagos y yo me siento un poco preocupado."

Le sonreí y él rió entre dientes.

"Puedo imaginar. Solo me preguntaba si necesitas una mano con cualquier cosa."

"Nope." Alcé la mirada triunfalmente, sosteniendo el peine en la mano. "Todo está bajo control."

Comencé a tratar de poner en orden mi cabello y Emmett se sentó en mi escritorio. Se inclinó hacia atrás, con las manos cruzabas sobre el vientre, y se balanceó en la silla giratoria.

"¿Hay algo más?" pregunté.

Me encogí de hombro y oí a Jasper acercarse. Se oyó un golpe suave y él abrió la puerta.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?"

"Le acabo de preguntar," Emmett interrumpió. "Él dice que lo tiene todo bajo control."

"Bien."

Jasper entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

"La pista de baile finalmente está en su lugar," dijo.

"Sigo pensando que deberías haber pedido la pista de discoteca," dijo Emmett. "Esas luces hubiera sido algo realmente bueno. Y podrías haber hecho tus movimientos de discoteca." _(n/t: la pista de baile es como la que sale en la peli Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche)._

"Creí que tú eras el de los movimientos de discoteca," espeté.

"¡Hey, Hey! ¡Tienes razón!"

Se levantó rápidamente e hizo su mejor pose de Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche. La silla giratoria chocó contra la pared.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras Jasper resoplaba.

"¿Aún tienes ese trofeo?" Jasper preguntó. En su mente veía la copa plateada que Emmett y Rosalie ganaron en una discoteca en 1978.

"Está por ahí," dijo. "¿Todavía tienes el tuyo, Edward?" sonrió.

"No."

"¿Qué trofeo?" Jasper frunció el ceño mirándonos a los dos.

"Nada," dije rápidamente.

"Era un moño." Emmett estaba riendo. "Su equipo ganó una demostración de square dance en 1948." _(n/t: Square dance es un baile que se hace con 4 parejas, baile típico en Estados Unidos, donde se mantienen posiciones en forma de cuadrado)._

Mi cabeza fue hacia delante en derrota y gemí. Había sido uno de los momentos más embarazosos en mis variadas vidas escolares. Traté de echar un vistazo a los pensamientos de Emmett, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado recordándome en la camisa roja a cuadros con la pañoleta azul, el sombrero de vaquero de cartón y el amplio moño dorado que cubría desde el hombro hasta la cadera que decía _primer lugar._

"¿Cómo no sé sobre eso?" preguntó Jasper.

"Porque no llegaste hasta 1950."

"¡Porque yo dije que nunca hablaríamos de eso otra vez!" solté, mirando fijamente a Emmett, quien estaba de vuelta en la silla giratoria. Sus burlas mentales me siguieron durante meses después del evento.

"¡Agarra tu pareja, dosey doe!" apenas podía hablar a través de su risa. En su mente, él estaba reviviendo cuando ladeaba mi sombrero, saludando a mi pareja, uniendo nuestras manos a medida dábamos la vuelta al cuadrado. Luego aplaudiendo y pateando, mientras las otras parejas tomaban su turno. De vez en cuando todos teníamos que guitar _¡Yee Ha! (n/t: dosey doe es una expresión para este tipo de bailes que proviene del francés)._

La sonrisa de Jasper se apoderó de su rostro. "Pensaba que no te gusta la música country. ¿Fue una cosa de escuela?"

"Por supuesto. A caso iba a bailar square dance por elección."

"Trató de salirse," Emmett dijo. "Pero eran grupos de ocho y Carlisle no quería que abandonara a su equipo."

"Estaba mezclándome," murmuré.

"¡Hey!" Emmett se sentó con la espalda recta, con los ojos anchos y pude ver la idea tomar forma en su cabeza.

"¡No!" Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. "¡Absolutamente no! ¡No!"

"Aw, vamos, ¡sería divertido! ¡Diferente!"

"¡No!"

"¿Qué?" Jasper se vería como si estuviera mirando un partido de tenis, dando rápidas miradas a los dos.

"No voy a bailar _¡Archy Breaky Heart!_ como vals nupcial." _(n/t: canción country)_

Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo.

"Ah, pero eso no sería un vals nupcial," Emmett me corrigió. "Sería el baile en línea nupcial. Todos se unirían - ¡sería un excelente rompe hielos!"

"¡No!"

"¿Tenemos una copia?" Jasper sonrió.

"No, no tenemos."

"La podemos descargar," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Y Rose hace de DJ, ella lo haría por mí."

"¿Por qué estoy siquiera discutiendo esto con ustedes?" Levanté las manos por la frustración. "Sabría que lo quieren hacer incluso antes de que lo hicieran."

"No si tú estás sobreocupado y mis pensamientos son extraordinariamente vagos." Citó mis propias palabras.

Entrecerré los ojos y le enseñé los dientes, y Emmett se echó a reír de nuevo.

"Sólo estoy jugando contigo," avanzó con la silla para estar más cerca de mí y así poder palmearme el hombro.

Pude ver la sinceridad en sus pensamientos y la escuché en sus palabras cuando habló de nuevo. "Sólo estoy jugando. En serio, Edward, no te haría eso."

Asentí, me relajé un poco y el estado de ánimo cambió en la habitación.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me preguntó. "¿Estás bien?"

¿Cómo me siento? La sonrisa había vuelto.

"No creo que sea posible sentirse así de feliz. O emocionado."

"En realidad, ha pasado de estar feliz y emocionado," Jasper explicó. "Bien podría estar camino a la euforia ahora mismo"

Reí. Jasper tenía razón.

"¿Quieres que envíe algunas vibraciones calmantes?" ofreció.

"No. Definitivamente no." Sacudí la cabeza. Nunca tendría este día de nuevo – quería sentir _todo_.

"No lo sé, Edward," Emmett estaba sonriendo y su mente me decía hacia donde iba su sonrisa. Rodé los ojos por el avance. "Quizás deberías escuchar a Jasper. No querrás alcanzar tu punto máximo demasiado pronto – podría ser muy decepcionado para los interesados."

Jasper rió cuando Emmett movió las cejas y lo miré. De nuevo. Ignoré el comentario y fui hasta el armario para tomar mis zapatos.

"Pero en serio, Edward," El tono de la voz de Emmett había cambiado y también el tenor de sus pensamientos. "Si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar…ya sabes…um…sé todo de eso, er, es algo nuevo para ti. Puede haber cosas que…si tienes preguntas…" Calló torpemente, con los ojos en el suelo.

Y mientras Jasper no hablaba en voz alta, su mente me decía lo mismo…él estaba allí para mí, si yo lo quería.

Se hizo silencio. Era cierto que Bella y yo estábamos entrando en territorio desconocido. Pero sabíamos que íbamos a encontrar nuestro camino – lo averiguaríamos y aprenderíamos juntos.

"No, no hay preguntas," respondí finalmente. "Pero gracias - a los dos."

Jasper sonrió y Emmett asintió.

Y nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, todos mirando nuestros pies.

"Hey, anoche estuvo bueno," Jasper dijo de pronto, alzando la mirada. "Normalmente no vas por los grizzli, Edward."

Afortunadamente, sus amenazas de fiesta de despedida de soltero en que me cubrían con crema de afeitar, o peor aún, que cubrían _mis coches_ con crema de afeitar, nunca llegaron a materializarse. En su lugar, salimos de cacería, en lo profundo del bosque y más allá, cerca de la frontera. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dejé ir.

_Realmente_ me dejé ir.

Desde que Bella y yo estábamos juntos, cada cacería había sido un inconveniente que me mantenía alejado de ella durante mucho tiempo. Mayormente prefería cazar rápidamente y solo, pasando de las motivaciones y derribando cualquier presa que encontrara mientras mi mente estaba centrada en volver a casa.

Pero anoche fue una celebración – yo estaba dejando atrás mi vida solitaria y me entregué a la caza, y al ambiente festivo, por completo.

Avanzamos con rapidez por el bosque, gritando y rugiendo en la noche, mientras saltábamos sobre rocas y cantos rodados.

Nos sumergimos en un acantilado de aguas oscuras y heladas, solo por diversión, y luego hicimos una carrera cuando volvimos a la cima. Yo llegué primero.

Me paré en la cima del acantilado, con los brazos alzados, la cabeza hacia atrás y dejé escapar un grito de triunfo que rugió e hizo eco a través del viento y el océano – pero no fue por la carrera que había ganado.

Mi _vida_ era un triunfo y yo estaba celebrándola.

Luego regresamos al bosque, pasando a través de los arboles, y el agua de nuestras ropas se secaba al correr. Acechamos a nuestras presas y disfruté de la caza al entregarme al instinto y a mi naturaleza. Después del oso, derribé un león de montaña y un lobo. Me tomé mi tiempo y me deleité junto a mis hermanos.

Definitivamente fue una buena noche.

"Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo," Jasper sonrió. "Cuando estés de vuelta de tu luna de miel. Una cacería de bienvenida."

"Suena bien," sonreí de vuelta.

"Si él todavía está en condiciones para cazar en aquel entonces." Emmett murmuró y movió de nuevo las cejas. "Podría estar algo inestable de las piernas."

"Todo siempre lo relacionas con sexo, ¿no?"

Se encogió de hombros. "La mayoría de la gente piensa en ello, yo solo lo dije."

En realidad, él tenía un punto. He estado pensado mucho en eso últimamente. Me pasé la mano por la nuca y Jasper sonrió.

"Acabo de llevar las bolsa de Bella al auto," dijo. "¿Quieres que lleve las tuyas?" Asintió hacia la bolsa de lona en la esquina.

Sonreí. "Gracias."

Tomé la bolsa y cuando se la entregué a él, pasó su brazo libre alrededor de mi hombro.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Edward. Realmente feliz."

Su gesto había llegado sin pensarlo y sonreí cuando le devolví el abrazo.

"Gracias, Jasper."

Luego Emmett se paró al lado de Jasper.

"Probablemente deberíamos dejar que termines de alistarte. Todavía no te pones los zapatos."

Al bajar la mirada hacia mis calcetines me dio un fiero abrazo, dándome palmadas en la espalda.

"Te mereces esto, mi hermano," susurró con rudeza.

Sus palabras me conmovieron y no pude hablar, pero asentí en respuesta cuando le devolví el abrazo y él lo entendió.

"Nos vemos abajo," dijo, palmeándome la espalda una vez más antes de que él y Jasper salieran por la puerta.

Unos segundos más tarde oí el abrirse el maletero del Volvo y luego cerrase cuando Jasper dejaba mi bolsa en el interior, al lado de las de Bella.

La emoción quemaba en mí.

Nuestras maletas estaban en el auto.

Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

En menos de una hora estaría casado.

Mañana a esta hora estaríamos en nuestra luna de miel.

_Nuestra luna de miel._

Tenía la esperanza de que a Bella le gustara la ubicación. Carlisle y Esme generosamente había ofrecido que usaran su Isla y yo lo había aceptado con gratitud. Pero yo quería mantener la sorpresa y yo reía ahora al recordar el intento de Bella de sacarme el secreto haciéndome cosquillas.

Me dejé caer sobre las almohadas de nuestra cama mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mi, con mis muñecas retenidas en sus manos. Sus hermosos ojos castaños brillaban con determinación.

"¡Dime!"

"No."

"¡Dime!"

"No puedo. Es una sorpresa."

"No me gustan las sorpresas."

"Esta te gustará."

"Me gustará"

"Sí."

"¿Qué me gustará?"

Entrecerré los ojos.

"Buen intento, Bella. Pero no es suficiente."

Me miró.

"No me hagas hacerte cosquillas, Edward." Trataba de fruncirme el ceño, y falló.

"No tengo cosquillas, ¿recuerdas?"

"Quizás no en los lugares normales, pero ge aprendido una cosa o dos sobre ti recientemente, Señor Cullen."

Su mano soltó mi muñeca izquierda y bajo hasta i estómago. Los músculos de abdomen se apretaron cuando empujó mi camiseta y arañó con sus dedos sobre mi ombligo.

La sensación me atravesó como rayo y Bella sonrió.

"¡No es justo!" jadeé y alcé las rodillas, quitándola de encima de mí.

Ella hizo un mohín y sentó sobre sus talones.

"¿Cómo sabré que debo empacar?" Alzó las manos implorando. "¿Necesito zaparos para la nieve? ¿Un bikini?"

"Solo empaca de ambos." Me alcé con los codos, sonriendo dulcemente.

"¡Argh! Eres imposible."

Golpeó las palmas sobre el cobertor y sonreí.

"Lo sé."

Y ella sonrió de vuelta. Y me besó. Y me dijo que era le vampiro más frustrante que había conocido. Y la agarré y la puse suavemente sobre su espalda, haciéndola chillar. Y la abrcé mientras reía.

"Está bien, te diré." Susurré, sonriendo y besando su oreja.

"Nah," sonrió de vuelta. "Sorprendeme."

Acaricié su cuello.

"Y si solo te digo que…empaques para el sol."

"¿El sol?" Ella se apresuró a sentarse. "¡Pero vas a brillar!"

"Uh huh."

Y luego ella levantó una ceja y la esquina de sus labios se torció. Eso era signo seguro de que estaba en una de las suyas y no podía esperar para oír lo que iba a decir.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, Bella?"

"Mm, ¿brillas por todas partes?"

Su pregunta me derribó por un segundo, pero me recuperó rápidamente y arqueé una ceja en cambio.

"Vas a tener que esperar y ver."

Bajó la vista y pasó un dedo por sobre mi corazón.

"Esperaré para verlo," susurró.

Alcé sus dedos y los besé.

"Yo también."

Eso había sido hace tres noches y había repetido la conversación y sus taques de cosquillas muchas veces.

Había estado sorprendido desde que había vuelto. Mi comportamiento a veces parecía fuera de lugar comparado con el hombre que había sido antes, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya _no era_ más ese hombre.

Solía sentirme culpable de amar a Bella. Había pensado que estaba mal de mi parte desearla de la forma en que lo hacía.

Pero ahora no.

Mi mente calculaba cuantas horas faltaban para que arribáramos a Isla Esme – cuantas horas quedaban para poder amarla completamente, y mostrarle con mi cuerpo lo que sentía mi corazón y mi alma.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y me mordí el labio con fuerza.

"No ahora," murmuré para mi mismo. "Todavía no. Después."

Imaginé a Emmett bailando onda disco con un traje blanco de tres piezas y haciendo su truco. Me estremecí y solté mi labio.

Un repentino ataque de risa vino desde la habitación de Alice y oí la voz de Bella. Yo había estado ignorándolas, pero ahora tuve la tentación de permitirme espiar por un momento.

"De ninguna manera, Alice. Se verán como arañas."

¿Arañas? ¿Qué diablos…?

"No son de las grandes, Bella. Estas son muy buenas y es solo para dar definición."

"Mis ojos están lo suficientemente definidos, gracias…"

Ah, pestañas postizas. Me alegra que Bella dijera que no – no necesita nada de eso.

Sonreí y las ignoré de nuevo.

Cogí mi camiseta del suelo y la froté sobre los zapatos, eliminando motas de polvo que ningún humano vería pero que saltaban a la vista para mí. Moví los pies, a un lado y al otro, asegurándome que el cuero negro estuviera impecable. Cuando estuve satisfecho dejé caer la camiseta y crucé la habitación hacia la pequeña mesita de noche. Dentro estaba mi reloj de bolsillo y dos cajas de anillos Tiffany.

Tomé el reloj y lo abrí, pasando mis dedos sobre el gravado de Bella dentro de la cubierta. Ella no tenía idea de lo mucho que esto significaba para mí…su propia declaración de intensiones serias, como el relicario que le había dado a ella.

Tal vez ella lo _sabía_.

Cerré el reloj y pasé el pulgar adelante y atrás sobre el fino patrón de la plata. En la parte superior había un eslabón que, hace cien años, había ido unido a una cadena. El reloj de mi adre tenía una cadena de gruesos eslabones de plata. Podía recordar que lo usaba todos los días, sin falta – deslizaba el reloj en su bolsillo y unía la cadena al chaleco. Él había atesorado el regalo de mi madre y había sido sepultado con él cuando murió.

Me preguntaba si mis padres podrían verme ahora. Me preguntaba si ellos sabían.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y abrí el reloj nuevamente. La hermosa imagen de Bella me sonrió una vez más y se la devolví. Luego cerré el reloj, lo metí al bolsillo y saqué las dos cajas de anillos desde el cajón. Carlisle hoy estaría de pie a mi lado como mi padrino, necesitaba darle los anillos antes de la ceremonia.

Abrí la tapa de la caja de Bella. La banda de oro liso era suave y perfecto. Yo le habría comprado uno salpicado de diamantes, pero ella quería algo más sencillo.

"No quiero volver a quitármelo," había dicho cuando estábamos en el mostrador de Tiffany & CO. "Y me preocuparía por que las piedras cayeran cuando estoy, ya sabes, _cazando_." Había dicho la última palabra sin sonido y tuve que admitir que su lógica envío una emoción a través de mí.

"Entonces, está claro," le había sonreído.

Deslicé su anillo en mi dedo meñique y sonreí cuando pasó solo el primer nudillo. En el interior había una inscripción de solo dos palabras…_para siempre_ (n/t: en realidad era solo una palabra 'forever' pero en español serían dos)

Mi corazón se expandió con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción. No podía esperar para ponerlo en su dedo. La ceremonia sería en menos de una hora, pero aún parecía demasiado lejos.

Me quité el anillo justo cuando oí de nuevo la voz de Bella.

"NO ñas postizas, Alice. No quiero unas garras como las de la mamá de Jessica."

La exasperación era clara en la respuesta de mi hermana.

"Solo le estoy dando forma a las que ya tienes, Bella. Relájate."

Miré mis propias uñas. Las había escobillado cuando estaba en la ducha pero ahora las revisaba de nuevo.

Pasé la yema del dedo pulgar sobre los bordes. Hace unos meses estaban irregulares y rotas y para suavizarlas incluso había usado mis dientes y luego una lima de acero – del tipo de que los albañiles le dan forma al granito.

Sabía que Bella lo había notado la noche en que llegué a casa, pero ella no dijo nada al respecto hasta hace muy poco. Ahora las miraba y recordé esa noche hace dos semanas, cuando ella preguntó.

Estábamos en un semáforo en rojo saliendo de Port Angeles y mi mano golpeaba el volante al ritmo de la música que tocaban en la radio del auto. Era un CD de canciones mezcladas que había juntado pero que no había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

"Te gusta esta canción," Bella sonrió y asentí.

"Es Nat King Cole. ¿Te gusta?"

"Es buena, para una canción de anciano."

Rodé los ojos rió.

"Lo sé, lo sé, los cincuentas produjeron algo de la mejor música…como me has dicho."

Hubo un tiempo en que ella se burlaba de mi de esa manera, haciéndome muy consciente de mi edad. Ahora lo veía como la fácil aceptación de las diferencias entre nosotros y le daba la bienvenida a las burlas.

El semáforo cambió a verde y llevé la mano a la palanca de cambios, pasando a primera. Bella cubrió su mano con la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, pasando su pulgar sobre mi piel – sobre el borde de mis uñas.

La noche en que llegaste a casa estaban rotas, dijo en voz baja.

Su comentario me sorprendió y me tensé.

"Están suaves ahora," murmuró.

Su voz era gentil, suave y sabía que no me presionaría si yo no quería hablar. Pasé saliva y miré por la ventana del conductor hacia la lluvia que salpicaba el cristal.

"Sucedió cuando regresé a Forks por primera vez."

El jadeo de Bella fue casi inaudible.

"¿Fue Victoria?" susurró.

"Sí."

"¿Ella te hirió?"

Sus dedos apretaron los míos.

"No."

Bella levantó mi mano y la besó.

"¿Vas a contarme?"

Yo realmente no quería hablar de ello. Pero no quería ocultarle cosas a Bella y aparte de la breve mención en la noche de mi regreso no había discutido sobre Victoria – supuse que la conversación ya había sido olvidada.

En verdad yo había guardado ese episodio en un rincón de mi mente y la había cerrado con llave. Pero no se había ido.

Solté la mano de Bella y tomé el volante.

"No estoy seguro de cuanto te dijo Jacob," dije, mirando por la carretera.

La voz de Bella era apenas un susurro, cuando me dio un resumen de la versión de Jacob de los acontecimientos. Fue precisa, incluyéndome a mí rugiendo y arremetiendo contra Victoria sobre el acantilado y mi salida del océano sosteniendo su cabeza. Como destrocé su cuerpo en la arena.

Hice una mueca, deseando que no tuviera esas imágenes mías en su mente.

Mis manos apretaron el volante y tomé una respiración lenta antes de hablar.

"Cuando estábamos en la cima de acantilado, Victoria me mostró, en mi mente, exactamente lo que tenía planeado para ti."

Bella se estremeció. "La mano en la caja, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero."

"¿Pero qué?"

Me preguntaba si debía decirle algo más.

"Ese era solo el comienzo de su plan, Bella, y probablemente la parte más misericordioso." Curvé el labio y mi voz salió en un gruñido. "Victoria no iba a dejar que terminara allí."

Mi mente abrió esa oscura esquina y todas las vividas y detalladas imágenes que Victoria me había mostrado me inundaron – Bella encadenada en una celda, viva y gritando mientras Victoria…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de manera violenta y súbita. Le hubiera tomado semanas a Bella morir. El volante comenzó a doblarse al tratar de mantener mi compostura.

"Mi ira fue aún más salvaje de lo que ella había previsto. Ella me incentivó a pelear y se enfocó en tratar de escapar en vez. Se sumergió en el océano, fui tras ella." Hice una pausa, sin saber cuántos detalles le daría a Bella.

"Cuando la atrapé por la garganta la apreté con tanta fuerza que yo…me quebré la mano. Mis uñas se destrozaron cuando atravesé su piel."

Bella jadeó y se llevó la mano a la boca.

"Pero, ¡tú eres como una roca!" Tomó mi mano. "¿Cómo fue posible…?"

"Cómo dije, hubo más fuerza involucrada." Mi voz flaqueó y flexioné mi mano en la de ella. "Los huesos se unieron casi de inmediato, antes de que su cabeza goleara contra la arena, pero las uñas no se regeneran o vuelven a crecer."

"Entonces, es por eso que…"

Asentí.

Cerré los ojos mientras el plan de Victoria para Bella continuaba supurando y envenenando mi mente.

Y de pronto _necesitaba_ abrazar a Bella.

Necesitaba que Bella _me_ abrazara.

Viré con rudeza hacia un lado de la carretera y la llevé a mi regazo. Ella se acercó con avidez, y mis brazos la envolvieron al tiempo que enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello. Podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza contra mi pecho y me concentré en eso, mientras la abrazaba, usando su sonido para ahuyentar el terrorífico recuerdo que había dejado en libertad.

"Está bien, Edward, está bien." Me dijo, pasando las manos por mi espalda mientras me acurrucaba a su alrededor en el pequeño e incómodo espacio. "Estoy aquí, eso no sucedió, no va a suceder. Tú me salvaste."

Sacudí la cabeza contra ella. Mi mente estalló con los _y si_ que habían estado encerrados durante los últimos cinco meses y ahora me ahogaba con ellos.

"Yo te dejé expuesta y vulnerable. Ella puso sus _manos_ sobre ti…estuvo en _tu habitación_…podróa haberte atrapado tan fácilmente…"

"¡No! ¡Edward, estoy bien, me salvaste!"

Tomó mi cara y la sostuvo frente a la suya.

"Tú. Me. Salvaste."

Luego apretó sus labios contra los míos en un beso que fue feroz, demandante y posesivo.

Y le respondí.

Encontré la manilla en el lado del asiento y lo bajé.

Nos hice rodar, Bella estaba debajo de mí y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío. No podía acercarme lo suficiente. Mis manos tomaron sus caderas para presionar nuestros cuerpos. Esto era necesario, era una afirmación. Esto era _vida_.

Ella estaba con vida, con vitalidad, hermosa y _mía_.

Besé de manera frenética y desesperada su garganta y pecho, sintiendo su pulso golpeando en mi boca.

Sintiendo la vida fluir a través de ella.

Bella se movió debajo de mí, su rodilla golpeó contra la puerta y moví su pierna. No creo que ella lo haya notado.

Sus manos estaban bajo mi camisa, sus uñas recorrían mi pecho desnudo. Siseé y ella se arqueó a mí, gimiendo cuando mis labios chuparon la piel de su garganta. Su rodilla golpeó la puerta de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Ella se removió de pronto y me di cuenta de donde exactamente estábamos.

Me detuve.

"Lo siento," jadeé, retirándome un poco. "Yo solo…necesitaba…"

"Lo sé." Había entendimiento en sus ojos. "Y no se te ocurra pedir disculpas por esto." Ella estaba sin aliento, sonriendo, mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla. Sonreí de vuelta, tomando algo de aliento y tratando de encontrar la manilla.

"Te mereces algo mejor que besuquearnos en un auto."

Rió suavemente y pasó las manos por mi cabello.

"No fue un besuqueo, y de todos modos, yo también lo hacía." Sus dedos descendieron y le dio un juguetón apretón a trasero. "Y no es solo un auto, Edward…es un Volvo."

Solté un bufido.

"A pesar de eso…te mereces algo mejor."

Bella sonrió, ero su expresión cambió.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con suavidad, haciendo mi cabello hacia atrás, acariciando mi cara, mirando mis ojos. Los suyos eran tan profundos, tan llenos de amor, preocupación y atención – sus ojos alejaron a todos los malos recuerdos y sentimientos.

Ella estaba aquí. Ella estaba con migo y estaba con vida.

"Estoy bien."

"¿Seguro?"

Presioné mi frente con la de ella y cerré los ojos.

"Estoy seguro."

"¿Quieres sentarte por un rato?"

Asentí. "Creo que sí."

Pasamos al asiento trasero y Bella se acurrucó a mi lado, con la cabeza en mi hombro mientras yo tenía mis brazos a su alrededor.

Nos sentamos en silencio, escuchando música, compartiendo besos.

La canción del CD cambió. Bella me miró, con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

"¿De Nat King Cole a Bon Jovi, Edward? ¿En serio?"

Sonreí y comencé a cantar. "_Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear…_" (_Toma mi mano, lo haremos, te lo juro…_)

Rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ahora que eres un closet head banger?"

Sonreí y la besé.

"Tengo mis momentos."

Ahora pasaba el pulgar sobre el anillo de bodas de Bella antes de regresarlo a su posición en el terciopelo y dejar las cajas en mi escritorio.

"Muy bien," oí la voz de Alice de nuevo. "Ahora, ¿qué ropa interior finalmente elegiste? ¿encaje blanco o la…?"

Me precipité a cruzar el cuarto, salté por encima de la cama y presioné el botón del estéreo. La música sonaba por los altavoces, ahogando las voces de abajo.

Quitarle la ropa a Bella más tarde sería desenvolver el mejor regalo del mundo y no quería arruinar la sorpresa. A pesar de que ahora tenía una tentadora imagen de encaje blanco en mi mente…

Me estremecí, alejando esas imágenes y me centré en la música.

Era una nueva banda indy que acababa de descubrí. Hacían música interesante y esta piezas eran fuerte, vibrante y viva, coincidiendo con mi estado de ánimo.

Golpeé con mis manos mis muslos, al ritmo de la música.

Los pensamientos de mi familia era solo un zumbido en el fondo a este punto, pero ahora que seguía el ritmo de la música, nuevos pensamientos se filtraron, más obvios que los otros. Mi mente los atrapó, alto y claro, y quedé sin aire.

"¡No!"

Volé escaleras abajo, más allá de Rosalie y Esme, hacia el garaje. Mientras corría, oí gemir a Emmett.

"Oh, vaya. Ya viene. Estabas pensado en ello, ¿no es cierto, Callum? Tenías que ir y pensar en ello."

"No lo pude evitar. Solo salió."

"Después de te dije que pasaría…"

"Oye, no estoy acostumbrado a tener que bloquear mis pensamientos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No tienes que bloquearlos, solo tienes que pensar en otra cosa. Recitar poesía o algo así."

"No me sé ningún poema."

"Código de programación, entonces."

Casi patiné cuando llegué al garaje y los vi de pie allí, al lado del Volvo. Levantaron las manos en señal de rendición.

"Era solo un cartel," Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Sin crema de afeitar, en serio."

Mi cabeza giró bruscamente hacia Callum, quien se veía muy tímido.

Emmett frunció el ceño y siguió mi mirada. "¿Estabas pensando en usar crema de afeitar, Mcleod?"

"No en serio…tal vez solo un poco."

"¡!Hey" Emmett dejó caer las manos. "Quedamos de acuerdo en que no íbamos a hacer eso."

"Lo sé, lo sé, yo estaba imaginando como sería, eso es todo."

"Sí, bueno, por aquí la _imaginación_ es suficiente para meterse en problemas."

Emmett tomó un gran cuadrado de cartón que estaba tirado en el techo del auto.

"Íbamos a poner el cartel en el parachoques y atar algunas latas y fierros." Podía escuchar la decepción en su voz.

El cartón era blanco y en él estaba escrito, en letras grandes y negras, las palabras _recién casados_.

"Oh."

Me quedé mirando el cartel y Emmett continuó.

"Es tradicional. Y era solo un poco de diversión, pero si no quieres…"

"No, está bien." La sonrisa comenzó a estirarse en mi cara. "Tienes razón, es tradicional." Y yo estaría feliz de conducir por ahí demostrando el hecho de que Bella y yo nos habíamos casado.

Emmett sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

"¿Entonces podemos seguir adelante?"

"Sí. Sólo que tal vez…" Dudé.

"¿Tal vez qué?"

"¿Tal vez hasta después de la ceremonia?" dije.

"¿Por qué?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No sé. Aún no estamos casados, no quiero que sea de mala suerte."

Sabía que era una estupidez creer en eso, pero no me impidió pensarlo de todos modos.

Callum rió. "Un vampiro supersticioso – eso es gracioso."

Rodé los ojos. "Yo solo no quiero tentar a la suerte."

"No, está bien, Edward," sonrió Emmett y puso de vuelta el letrero en el techo del auto. "Lo entiendo. Esperaremos hasta después de la ceremonia. Y eso nos dará más tiempo para encontrar papel higiénico suficiente para envolver el coche."

"¡Emmett!"

Levantó las manos, sonriendo mientras retrocedía, saliendo del garaje.

"¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Estoy bromeando!"

Sacudí la cabeza al voltear hacia Callum.

"Por lo menos el papel higiénico no va a dañas la pintura," rió entre dientes. "Así que, ¿estás nervioso?"

"Sólo por mi auto."

Callum resopló y me relajé un poco.

"No, no estoy nervioso. No, en absoluto. No puedo esperar."

Luego Callum frunció el ceño y su mente se distanció del Volvo y la boda. Era un pensamiento diferente, uno que había vacilado en su mente cada vez que lo había visto últimamente. Y por supuesto, él sabía que yo lo sabía.

"Ah, ¿sí que es esta noche?"

Asintió. "Después de la recepción. Tú y Bella fueron una especie de inspiración para mí."

"_Entonces_, ¿estás nervioso?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Un poco." Luego las palabras salieron, dejando su boca antes de pensarlas. "Tengo el anillo, creo que va a decir que sí, pero nunca se puede estar seguro, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sé que somos el uno para el otro, fue como _boom_, tan pronto la vi, y los dos queremos eso, incluso lo hemos hablado, más o menos…pero aún así…"

Su mente luchaba por encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

Recordé mi propia propuesta a Bella, bajar en una rodilla, la sequedad en la boca, las manos temblorosas al tomar las suyas.

"Yo nunca había estado tan nervioso," confesé, esperando que lo hiciese sentir mejor.

"¿En serio? ¿Tú?"

Asentí.

"Pero, sabías que ella iba a decir que sí."

"_Creí_ que lo haría. Pero como dijiste, no podía estar seguro."

"¿Y si me dice que no?"

Me encogí de hombros, si siquiera podía pensar en eso. "Te dolerá." Me habría destrozado.

Callum se pasó las manos por el cabello y frunció el ceño. "En serio uno se expone completamente, ¿cierto?"

"Así es."

Nunca antes me había sentido tan expuesto, o frágil, que en la extensión de ese medio secundo entre mi pregunta y la respuesta de Bella.

Callum contuvo el aliento. "Creo que lo de la impronta puede ayudar a saber, sin embargo, ¿no?"

"Yo creo," le sonreí. "Leah te ama, Callum. Creo que no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte."

"¿No?"

"No."

Asintió, y raspó el piso con la punta del zapato. En su mente comenzó a ensayar su propuesta. Me desconecté.

"¿Supiste que Bella era la _única_ tan pronto la viste?" preguntó de pronto, casi sin aire.

"Er, no, no exactamente," murmuré, sorprendido, pasándome la mano por la nuca. "Lo, er, de ser vampiro se interpuso por un tiempo."

Callum asintió y sus pensamientos cambiaron de nuvo.

"Le pedí a Harry su bendición hace un par de noches," dijo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó en la mesa de trabajo. Normalmente habría adoptado una pose humana similar para mantener el estado relajado, pero no estaba dispuesto a apoyarme en algo. Si tuviera grasa en la camisa…

En su lugar metí las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Asumo que todo salió bien?" Pude ver en su mente que así era.

"Sí, muy bien."

"Me alegro, ¿cómo está Harry?"

Callum frunció el ceño. "Su corazón está mal. Los médicos hablan sobre intentar con un by-pass."

Asentí. Había oído el golpeteo forzado y ahogado de su corazón en la fogata de la semana pasada, y no creo que la cirugía fuera a ayudar. A veces el corazón da todo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Solo esperaba que fuera capaz de ver a su hija casarse. En la mente de Callum pude ver planes para un compromiso a corto plazo.

"Oye, ¿Qué hay debajo de la sábana?" preguntó de pronto, cambiando de tema y apuntando a la grande y alargada figura en la esquina trasera del garaje.

Debatí por un momento si debía contarle – además de mi familia, nadie sabía. Pero entonces, Callum era prácticamente de la familia en estos días.

"Es para Bella," dije. "Pero es una sorpresa."

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "No voy a decir nada. ¿Es un auto?"

Asentó, sonriendo y fui hasta la esquina. Quité a sábana con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta el polvo que se había acumulado ya en ella.

"¡Whoa, estás bromeando!" Callum exclamó. "¡Es su camioneta!"

Bella se había apenado tanto cuando su camioneta finalmente se estropeó en la carretera camino a La Push, y aunque le gusta su nuevo Audi, yo sabía que extrañaba la sonajera trampa color rojo oxidado que me preocupaba cada vez que lo conducía. A ella le gustaba su estilo y su carácter, pero había sido un regalo de su padre, y sospechaba que esa era la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan apegada a ella.

"Lo reparé." Le dije mientras Callum pasaba sus manos sobre la nueva pintura. El tono original estaba descontinuado y tuve que pagar de más para conseguir el mismo color y reproducirlo.

"Se ve igual, sólo que…_más nuevo_. ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?" Abrió la puerta del acompañante y miró dentro.

"Bueno, está completamente equipado por dentro y por fuera. Los paneles de la carrocería fueron suavizados y especialmente reforzados y se eliminó el oxido. Hay barras estabilizadoras en el techo y el revestimiento interior, el moto y todo lo mecánico es nuevo. Los frenos y el embrague, también. Y los neumáticos." Especiales para todo clima, neumáticos todo terreno. Callum asentía en aprobación.

"¿Le dejaste los asientos?"

"No lo quería cambiar demasiado. Fuero tapizados y las rasgaduras en el cuero fueron reparadas." Y había dejado la radio.

"Se ve muy bien." Callum respiró hondo. "Todavía huele igual."

"Lo sé," sonreí. Era parte del plan.

Salió de la cabina y cerró la puerta. Esta soltó un sólido sonido, libre de chirrido.

"Deberías darle una manilla genial para la palanca de cambios," dijo. Su mente se llenó de imágenes de bolas 8, globos brillantes, _arañas_ en metacrilato, _flores_ en metacrilato, y luego…

"¿Pacman?" Solté un bufido. "¿Tienes una _manilla_ de palanca de cambios de Pacman?"

Sonrió. "¿Quieres alguno de esos?"

"No," reí, levantando las manos. "No, para nada."

"No era mi primera opción," se encogió de hombros. "Pero el casco de Darth Vader se mantiene en mi mente."

"Oh." Por supuesto.

Callum fue hasta el frente y levantó el capó. Jadeó cuando vio en nuevo motor Vortec 8100 big-block V8 y comenzó a hacer un recuento mental de lo que había costado todo. Su conjetura final ni siquiera se acercaba.

"¿Dónde lo hiciste?"

"Hay un taller especializado en Seattle. Ha pasado el último par de meses allí."

Rosalie se había ofrecido a hacer el trabajo aquí, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que Bella averiguara lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que yo estuviera seguro de que la camioneta volviera a conducir. "Acaba de llegar ayer por la noche, por eso no he tenido oportunidad de decirle aún."

"¿Y anda bien?"

"Anda bien," sonreí.

La camioneta había llegado en la parte de atrás de un vehículo de transporte justo antes de mi despedida de soltero. Mis hermanos esperaron pacientemente a que diera un rápido viaje a Port Angeles y de vuelta para convencerme de que estaría feliz en dejar que Bella lo condujera. Había pasado la prueba con creces.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con el Audi?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Nos lo quedaremos, también."

"¿Cuándo se la vas a dar?"

"Aún no lo sé."

Lo sabía, pero no se lo iba a decir. Tenía la esperanza de poder escaparme de la recepción en algún momento de esta tarde para poder traerla hasta aquí y mostrársela. La idea me complació justo cuando Callum cerraba el capó y volvía a poner la sábana.

"A ella le va a encantar," dijo Callum mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la entrada del garaje.

"Espero que sí."

"Sabes que le va a gustar. De todos modos, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que volver a casa y cambiarme, y luego ir a recoger a Leah, volver aquí, y solo tengo treinta y cinco minutos para hacerlo." Miró su reloj y luego a mí. "Si llegamos tarde, nos esperarás, ¿cierto?" Sonrió. "¿No vas a iniciar la boda sin nosotros?"

Negué con la cabeza muy lentamente, devolviendo su sonrisa.

"Yo no esperaré por _nada_, Callum."

Rió entre dientes. "Sí, lo entiendo." Luego lanzó una mirada nostálgica al Volvo, cuando caminó hacia la puerta. Más visiones de crema de afeitar llenaron su cabeza.

Gruñí muy suave y alzó las manos en defensa.

"No lo planeo, imagino."

"Tendrías que pagar la nueva mano de pintura," dije. "Y si el comienzo de mi luna de miel tiene _un minuto_ de retraso, porque tengo que cambiar de auto…" sonreí a lo ancho, mostrando todos los dientes.

"Sí," Callum rió de nuevo. "Me voy entonces. ¡Nos vemos!"

Y desapareció cuando comencé a reír entre dientes.

Era interesante ver como Callum se había instalando entre nosotros con tanta comodidad, especialmente teniendo en cuenta sus ancestros y su forzada introducción a través de una noche de películas donde Ángela. Había sido un buen amigo de Bella y ahora él era amigo mío. Mi primer amigo humano – además de Bella.

Y reconocí lo mucho que él había impactado en mi vida y lo agradecido que estaba de ello.

Su pregunta sobre cuando había sabido que Bella era la _única_ me había dado un poco para pensar. Mi corazón se inclinaba por la noche en que la ella dijo que me amaba en un sueño, pero en verdad, estaba avergonzado de admitir que no había comprendido que debíamos estar juntos hasta hace muy poco – hasta el día que volví a ella.

Había estado camino a Yellowknife. Victoria estaba muerta y Bella a salvo. Ya no tenía ningún papel en su vida e iba a desaparecer, en el fondo del desierto. Tenía la esperanza que de alguna manera, el tiempo y la lejanía podrían opacar el borde de mi dolor.

No me gustaban los riesgos.

Tomé asiento en el avión, con la cabeza hundida en mis manos, preguntándome porqué demorábamos tanto en el despegue. Los pensamientos de los que me rodeaban eran un zumbido persistente y traté hacer caso omiso de ellos y a la poderosa fuerza que me atraía de vuelta a Forks – de vuelta a Bella. Intenté dejar de pensar en lo que había visto en los pensamientos de Jacob. Y de Sam.

¿Qué le había hecho?

Exhalé con pesadez y me apoyé contra el reposacabezas. Necesitaba una distracción. El hombre a mi lado se movió incómodo y alzó más su diario, como un escudo de papel.

Cogí la revista del vuelo pero en su portada había una pareja feliz retozando en una playa, haciéndome enojar y la devolví al bolsillo del asiento delantero.

Apreté las manos en mis ojos y froté mi cara un par de veces.

Me dije a mi mismo que ella seguiría adelante. Han pasado solo tres meses, estas cosas toman su tiempo. Ella encontrará a alguien y se enamorará. Se casará.

Crispé las manos sobre mis rodillas. Apoyé los pies contra el reposapiés y la barandilla de metal se dobló y aboyó.

A mi lado, el hombre se acomodó en su asiento, alejándose de mí lo que más pudo.

Había hecho lo mejor para Bella. Tendría una vida humana. Sería feliz. Encontraría a alguien más – un hombre bueno que la amaría y ella sería feliz.

Excepto a que nadie la amaría como yo lo hacía.

Nadie jamás la amaría en la forma en que debía ser amada, en la forma en que se merecía – completamente, con tanta pureza, tan absolutamente.

Dejé escapar un sonido ahogado y enterré la cabeza en mis manos.

Nadie amaría a Bella de la forma en que _yo_ lo haría, porque _yo_ era quien estaba _destinado_ a amarla.

Yo.

Me había estado ahogando, pero en ese momento había salido a la superficie.

Nosotros estábamos _destinados_ a estar juntos.

Jadeé y me acomodé en mi asiento, mi movimiento fue más rápido de lo que debería haber sido. A mi lado, el periódico tembló un poco.

Yo estaba _destinado_ a amarla, y ella estaba _destinada_ a amarme.

Bella me había dicho esto, una y otra vez, pero no la había escuchado. No había creído que pudiera ser cierto.

Pero ahora lo creía.

Me levanté rápidamente y agarré mi mochila del compartimiento superior.

Estaba tratando de avanzar a ritmo humano al caminar por el pasillo hacia la azafata que acababa de cerrar las puertas.

Iba a volver. Y la amaría, si me dejaba.

Apenas una hora más tarde estaba en su patio.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros y casi asustados al verme y creí que mi cuerpo iba a quebrarse con la emoción de solo _verla_ de nuevo. Su pulso era casi doloroso en mis oídos.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que ella necesitaba saber. No sabía por dónde comenzar, pero sabía que las palabras no serían suficientes. Así que hice lo único que podría transmitir la profundidad de mi amor, remordimiento y compromiso eterno.

Bajé la cabeza y caí de rodillas.

Y esperé que entendiera.

…_Lo siento mucho…mentí…te amo…nunca te dejaré de nuevo…mi vida es tuya…_

Pero ella dijo _no_.

Y esa palabra me destruyó. Había hecho demasiado daño, era muy tarde. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para apaciguar el dolor. Me merecía esto, pero no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir.

Pero cuando oí su chaqueta caer al suelo alcé la mirada y vi el camfeo contra su garganta. Mi medallón.

Estaba casi vibrando contra su pecho a causa de sus respiraciones rápidas y frenéticas, quería llorar de pura alegría al verlo.

Y cuando levanté la mirada a sus ojos, vi amor.

Amor.

_Por mí_.

Y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con lo maravilloso que era.

Ella estaba corriendo. Sus pies golpearon el suelo, levantando nieve, mientras me ponía de pie.

Por algún milagro yo tenía otra oportunidad. Bella estaba corriendo hacia mí. Y esta vez, mientras corría, abrí mis brazos.

"¡Edward!"

La voz de Rosalie me trajo de vuelta al presente, y tomé un par de respiraciones profundas para reorientarme en el ahora.

Había polvo en mis pantalones y lo sacudí mientras salía del garaje, de vuelta al césped de la casa.

Rosalie me recibió en la escalinata.

"¿Tengo grasa?"

No podía oler nada, pero me di vuelta para que pudiera ver, con los brazos extendidos.

"No, solo polvo." Pasó la mano por mi espalda. "Aquí, listo."

Me di la vuelta y ella estaba sonriendo suavemente.

"Gracias, Rose."

"No hay problema." Quitó algo de pelo de sobre mi cara en un gesto sorprendentemente cariñoso. "Te ves bien."

Sonrió de nuevo. "Gracias. Tú también. Ese vestido se te ve precioso."

Se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero yo sabía que le gustaba el alago – no lo oía de mi muy a menudo.

"Es una ocasión especial, ya sabes. Y hablando de eso, me preguntaba su querías que tocara un poco de música de fondo antes de la ceremonia, mientras los invitados van llegado. ¿Quizás algo de Mozart?"

"Mozart es bueno."

Asintió. "Es mejor que termines de prepararte," dio un paso al lado para dejarme pasar. "No querrás hacer esperar a la novia."

Por supuesto que no.

Corrí al pasar por la puerta de Alice, tratando de bloquear una conversación sobre ligas. De vuelta en mi habitación, cambié la música por algo más suave y comprobé mi aspecto de nuevo en el espejo.

Peinarme el pelo no había funcionado. Estaba todo desordenado, como de costumbre, y decidí dejarlo pasar. A Bella le gustaba de esta manera, de todos modos.

Pasé mi camiseta sobre los zapatos de nuevo. Ordené mi camisa. Tomé la corbata de lazo negro desde el cajón y pasé los dedos por sobre la seda.

_Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo, hijo?_

"Por supuesto, entra."

Los pensamientos de Carlisle precedieron a su golpe en la puerta.

"Ya falta poco," sonrió cuando entró en la habitación.

Me incliné contra el poste de la cama, y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. No falta mucho.

"He esperado casi un centenar de años por ella, Carlisle – esto no puede llegar lo suficientemente pronto."

Rió bajito.

"Lo sé. Ha sido todo un viaje."

Sonreí ante su subestimación.

"Así es. Y he cometido tantos errores que es un milagro el que llegáramos a este punto."

Sacudí la cabeza ante mi estupidez en el pasado.

"Tal vez no hubieras llegado a este punto sin los errores."

"Tal vez."

Entendía su punto y era algo que yo mismo pensaba de vez en cuando. Nunca me perdonaría por herir a Bella. No había excusa para lo que hice y por como lo hice, pero también reconocía que si no la hubiera dejado, probablemente todavía estaríamos rondando uno alrededor del otro, atrapados en una espirar de sentimientos dolorosos y malentendidos – abrazaría a Bella con brazos extendidos y Bella lucharía para poder estar más cerca. Y hoy solo sería otro día, no el de nuestra boda.

"¿Me das los anillos?"

"Sí."

Le entregué las dos cajas y deslizó los anillos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, acariciándolos al hacerlo.

"Lo mantendré a salvo," sonrió al poner las cajas sobre el escritorio.

"Lo sé." Le devolví la sonrisa.

Los ojos de Carlisle eran cálidos al mirarme. En sus pensamientos pude ver varias imágenes mías durante los últimos ochenta y ocho años. Y sus sentimientos era como los de cualquier otro padre – yo como recién nacido bajo constante supervisión; mi primera cacería; mi primer auto; el día en que regresé a casa después de mis años rebeldes; mi primera secundaria; mis graduaciones en la universidad; luchando contra Jasper y Emmett; el día en que traje a Bella a casa para conocer a la familia; succionado el veneno de su muñeca en el estudio de ballet; cuidándola después del ataque; su argumento contra mi partida; su alegría ante mi decisión de volver; el anuncio de mi compromiso; y ahora.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Edward," dijo. "Y será un honor estar contigo hoy como tu padrino."

Murmuré un bajito gracias, mirando mis zapatos, sin confiar del todo en mi voz.

"Has cambiado profundamente desde que conociste a Bella." Respiró hondo y su mano se apoderó de mi hombro. "Y para mí ha sido un privilegio muy grande verte convertido en el hombre que ahora eres."

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Sus palabras, sus sentimientos, me abrumaban. No podía hablar, así que solo asentí, más en reconocimiento, de acuerdo.

"Y sé que tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti hoy," continuó con voz baja. "Creo que ellos están contigo, Edward."

Aguanté la respiración en mi garganta. Los ojos me ardían por las lágrimas, que no saldrían. Las palabras de Carlisle eran como una bendición.

"Gracias," articulé. "Gracias."

Su mano apretó mi hombro.

"Tengo algo para ti. Pensé que hoy era apropiado."

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y me ofreció un pequeño paquete de papel. Alcé la vista, sorprendida. Sus pensamientos no me decían nada.

Sentía curiosidad mientras sacudía el paquete suavemente en mi mano, mi rápida mente pasaba por diferentes posibilidades, pero mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón se atascó cuando vi lo que se deslizó en mi mano.

Mis ojos fueron hacia los de Carlisle.

"¿Cómo?"

_._

_._

_._

_¿Qué será? Pista…algo del pasado de Edward, muy lindo…nada malo._

_Ahora…mis disculpas…la vida es la vida y actualmente no me da mucho tiempo libre._

_Ya quedan solo dos caps, quizás de la misma extensión, por lo que creo demoraré lo mismo, más o menos, para cada actualización._

_Muchiiiisimas gracias a quienes leen, dejan su rws (aunque sean poquitos), y ponen el fic en favoritos y alertas. ¡Gracias!_

_Ya en el próximo cap, la boda y la luna de miel!_

_Cariños, Blueskys ;)_

_Nota: Este cap lleva cerca de una semana terminado, un pc maldito y falta de internet no me dejaban publicar._


	16. Hora del Esmoquin Parte II

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

La cadena del reloj de mi padre estaba acurrucada en la palma de mi mano. La observé, desconcertado.

La miré en cada detalle – los distintivos eslabones ovalados; el broche algo gastado al extremo, la suave barra en T que deslizaba en el ojal de su chaqueta. De un extremo colgaba un pequeño disco, de plata, en forma de escudo, con las iniciales EM bragadas en florida escritura. Pasé el pulgar sobre mi palma y moví la cadena, como si quisiera asegurarme que era sólida, real, y no alguna ilusión.

Un montón de recuerdos velados inundaron mi mente – ver a mi padre deslizar el reloj en el bolsillo de su chaleco y fijar la cadena; dejarlo en su silla; verlo pulir la carcasa plateada y la cadena con un suave paño para que no se empañaran.

Cuando yo era muy joven me gustaba el pequeño escudo – me hacía pensar en los Caballeros con armadura de mis libros de cuentos. A veces, mi padre desenganchaba la cadena y me lo pasaba, para jugar con él. Podía recordar que tan pesado era en mis manos.

Miré a Carlisle e hice nuevamente mi pregunta.

"¿Cómo?"

"Ha estado en el almacenamiento, con las otras cosas de tu casa. Lo recordé cuando me mostraste el reloj de bolsillo que Bella te dio." Hizo una pausa. "Estoy seguro de que a tu padre le gustaría que lo tuvieras, sobre todo hoy."

La emoción me embargaba y me dejó con la garganta apretada. Mi mente se alejó un momento al asumir todo esto.

"Yo pensé…mi madre pidió que fuera enterrado con el reloj cuando murió. La enfermera me lo dijo."

Carlisle asintió. "Ella hizo esa petición, y me aseguré de que así ocurriera. Pero fue solo el reloj. La cadena no estaba cuando entró al hospital."

En mi mente, él siempre llevaba el reloj y la cadena juntos, pero por supuesto no siempre ese fue el caso. No siempre llevaba el chaleco, especialmente si el clima era cálido. Y ese mes de septiembre de 1918 había sido tibio.

Y entonces hice una mueca ligera al recordar el frío miércoles de 1919, catorce meses después de mi transformación.

Mi casa había permanecido intacta desde la muerte de mis padres, y Carlisle y yo habíamos vuelto para que pudiéramos recoger lo que quisiera y decidir que hacer con el resto. Pero yo no había estado tan listo como pensaba para un regreso – los recuerdos eran demasiados y la casa se sentía muy diferente. _Yo también era_ muy diferente. Me había sentado, abrumado, incapaz de moverme más allá de la sala de estar, tomando mi desgastado ejemplar de _Olive Twist_ que había quedado tendido en el extremo de la mesa, mientras Carlisle cuidadosamente embalaba y etiquetaba todos los elementos de la casa.

"Enviaremos todo a un almacenamiento," dijo con amabilidad. Su mano descansaba reconfortantemente en mi hombro. "Y más tarde puedes decidir qué hacer– un día, cuando estés listo."

Asentí, apretando fuertemente el libro y mirando la pintura de lirios en la pared. Podía ver cada pincelada de forma individual.

"¿Estás seguro de que no hay algo que te gustaría llevar contigo?"

Había hablado con suavidad y aunque había negado con la cabeza esperó, inmóvil, a mi lado. No había algo que quisiera – todo aquí era solo un recordatorio de lo que había perdido, pero después de un momento cambié de opinión y asentí.

"¿Quieres llevarte algo?"

"Sí, por favor."

Así que Carlisle había recogido mi preciado globo terráqueo, el pequeño álbum de fotos desde el estudio y la caja de joyas de mi madre para llevarlas con nosotros. No había preguntado por la cadena, porque no sabía que estaba allí.

Y ese _día_ nunca había llegado. Nunca me había sentido preparado. Nunca había visto siquiera la lista del inventario que Carlisle había hecho.

Dejé que la cadena corriera entre mis dedos. Pasé el pulgar sobre el pequeño escudo, sintiendo las iniciales del nombre de mi padre bajo mi piel. Y sonreí al sacar mi propio reloj del bolsillo y adjuntarlo a la cadena. No usaba chaleco, pero metí la barra de T, con tal de asegurarlo, por un orificio del cinturón.

Mi padre había usado el suyo propio el día de su boda, ahora yo usaba el mío.

El amor y los pensamientos detrás del gesto de Carlisle significaban tanto para mí como la cadena en sí misma. Esperaba que lo supiera.

"Gracias, Carlisle," susurré al abrazarlo. "Muchas gracias."

En sus pensamientos me decía que entendía.

En la distancia pude oír los motores de dos autos, al entrar por el camino. Uno de ellos lo reconocí como la patrulla de Charlie.

"Parece que los invitados están comenzando a llegar," dijo Carlisle cuando nos separamos. Apretó mi brazo con una mano. "Nos vemos allá abajo."

Con una última sonrisa, Carlisle salió de la habitación.

Tomé aire lentamente y me gasté aún más tiempo en exhalar. Mis ojos se posaron en el estante de libros, donde _Oliver Twist_ ahora estaba. Había venido conmigo también ese día.

Me apoyé contra el poste de la cama y saqué el reloj junto con la cadena desde mi bolsillo, y los miré de nuevo.

Parecía como si estuvieran hechos para combinar y eso me hizo sonreír. Pasé el pulgar a lo largo de la cadena una vez más y por primera vez desde mi transformación, realmente creía que mis padres estarían orgullosos del hombre en el que me había convertido. Era una buena sensación.

Oí la voz de Renee flotar en el porche delantero – el segundo vehículo deber haber sido un auto de alquiler. Guardé el reloj y escuché.

Había saludos amistosos y después Carlisle llevó a Renee y a Charlie hacia la habitación de Alice, mientras Emmett tomaba bajo su cuidado a Phill y le ofrecía una cerveza antes de la boda.

Cuando Renee y Phill llegaron hace dos días, habíamos hecho un picnic en el césped para que las dos familias consiguieran llegar a conocerse mejor. Para nosotros eso era más fácil que sentarse y comer en un restaurante – en un picnic no era tan evidente que la mitad de las personas no estaban comiendo.

Sus reacciones ante nosotros habían sido interesantes. Phill había tenido una respuesta normal y humana. Todos sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro y le decían que corriera, pero su corazón se desaceleró y sus pensamientos poco a poco se calmaron cuando Emmett comenzó a hablar de beisbol y al involucrarse con Carlisle en una conversación sobre lesiones en el hombro.

Renne nos saludó a todos a su paso – al igual como cuando nos había conocidos a Carlisle, Alice y a mí en Phoenix. Parecía que su sentido de auto preservación estaba tan poco desarrollado como el de su hija.

Y Charlie, por supuesto, estaba muy habituado a nosotros.

La conversación había sido relajada y amistosa…precios de bienes raíces en Florida, el clima, los arreglos para la boda. Sin embargo, Renee estaba nostálgica, para la vergüenza de Bella.

Ahora, mientras subían las escaleras, Renne se sentía ansiosa y emocionada por ver a su hija vestida de novia. Desde sus pensamientos, podía ver que ella y Charlie llevaban una reliquia de la familia, un par de peines plateados con incrustaciones en zafiro, para que Bella usara en su cabello. Renee se preguntaba si los peines se adaptarían al peinado de Bella, si se contaban como algo viejo _y_ algo azul para la tradición nupcial, y si los zafiros fueron traídos desde la India o África.

Los pensamientos de Charlie también estaban en los peines, pero solo esperaba que a Bella le gustaran.

Al primer golpe en la puerta de Alice desvié mi atención hacia otra parte, sin querer espiar o capturar cualquier imagen de Bella en los pensamientos de sus padres. Era tentador, sin embargo. Estaba desesperado por verla – este ha sido uno de los días más largos de mi muy extensa vida. Pero en veinte minutos, el tiempo de espera habría terminado.

Veinte minutos.

Oí al Reverendo Webber subir las escaleras. Carlisle le estaba mostrando el extremo de la sala, donde las puestas francesas estaban abiertas y una mesa pequeña se había puesto a un lado.

"Aquí es donde nos gustaría que se haga la ceremonia," Carlisle le explicó. "En el interior, pero con vista al jardín."

"Muy bonito," sonrió el reverendo y asintió, mirando las luces en los árboles. "Muy bonito."

A través de los pensamientos de Carlisle, lo vi tomar el _Libro de la Oración Común_ desde la bolsa negra que llevaba, y el certificado de matrimonio que firmaríamos después de la ceremonia. Los dejó sobre la mesa.

Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

La emoción brillaba en mí – era como una energía y tenía que hacer _algo_ con ella. Estaba feliz y comencé a bailar alrededor de la habitación, cantando con la música que venía desde el estéreo.

En veinte minutos, Bella sería mi esposa.

¡No! En menos de eso. Más bien como un cuarto de hora. Y todavía no estaba listo.

Mi corbata seguía floja alrededor de mi cuello y rápidamente trabajé la seda con los dedos.

Cogí la chaqueta de la cama, la sostuve en alto y dejé que se deslizara por mis brazos extendidos. Acomodé los hombros y tiré del cuello, ayudando a ponerlo en su lugar. Después, flexioné los brazos delante de mí y ordené los puños de la camisa.

Abajo, Rosalie comenzaba a tocar el piano y los sonidos de Mozart flotaron hasta mí. Probablemente era momento de apagar el estéreo.

Más coches llegaron por la calzada, entre los que se podía escuchar mi viejo Volvo. Los Denali estaban aquí.

Sondeé específicamente la mente de Tanya y tanto ella, como su familia, fueron recibidos por Carlisle en la puerta. Ella admiró la habitación, las velas, las flores. Intercambió saludos con Emmett y Jasper. Sus pensamientos parecían bastante inocentes y esperaba, permanecieran de esa manera. Luego de un minuto me desconecté y me centré nuevamente en los preparativos. entonces oí mi nombre.

Tanya le estaba preguntando a Rosalie en donde estaba.

"Está arriba, preparándose." Rosalie continuó con Mozart mientras hablaba.

"Ah. Esperaba tener algunas palabras con él."

"Tanya, él es prácticamente un hombre casado. En diez minutos lo será, ¿no crees que ya es hora de renunciar?"

Tanya soltó una ligera risita. "Créeme, Rosalie, sé que ese barco zarpó hace _mucho tiempo_."

"Yo creo que ese barco nunca estuvo siquiera en el muelle."

Tuve que sonreír ante la respuesta de Rosalie. No, el barco ni a caso ha navegado.

Tanya rió de nuevo. "Eso es verdad," dijo. "Sólo quería felicitarlo, eso es todo. Estoy realmente contenta de que él haya encontrado la felicidad…pero mis mejores deseos pueden esperar hasta más tarde."

Sus pensamientos volvieron a admirar los arreglos florales en la habitación, pero yo aún tenía mis dudas. No me gustaría pedirle a Tanya que se fuera, pero no dudaría en hacerlo – si creía que por un segundo podría incomodar a Bella.

Tanya nunca había sido nada más que una amiga para mí. Ella era inteligente, de rápido ingenio y podía ser divertido tenerla alrededor, cuando no estaba tratando de liberarme de mi virginidad.

Pero yo estaba furioso por como había hecho sentir a Bella en el momento en que se conocieron y me molestaron sus insinuaciones sobre mí.

Fue un alivio el que Bella no hubiera creído nada de lo que Tanya insinuaba, aunque sabía que eso le había molestado. Y eso me molestaba a mí. Pero Bella había aceptado amablemente invitar a Tanya a la boda y sonreí al recordar la noche en que su invitación fue aceptada.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá de Charlie, viendo una película. Bella estaba acurrucada contra mí, con la manta afgana envuelta a su alrededor, manteniéndola caliente. Tenía mi brazo sobre ella y mis dedos jugaban con su cabello.

"Los Denali respondieron a la invitación," dije bajito durante una pausa de acción en la pantalla. "Todos han aceptado encantados."

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bella.

Sorprendentemente, sonrió al mirarme.

"Qué bueno. Son tu familia y deseo conocerlos," dijo. "Y mientras Tanya mantenga alejadas sus manos de ti, entonces no tendré que hacer una escena para aplacarla."

Imitó un golpe de karate y reí, aliviado. La acerqué a mí, ahora en mi regazo, y la besé.

"Ella no va a hacer ningún movimiento por mí," arrastré los labios sobre su cuello. "Y de todos modos, habrá una habitación repleta de hombres para mantenerla distraída."

Bella se alejó y me miró sorprendida. "Ella no intentará algo con los demás, ¿no?"

"No. Va a portarse bien por amor a nosotros, pero es un súcubo – estará ocupada, mentalmente dimensionará a cada hombre en la habitación, imaginando diferentes, er, _escenarios_."

"¿En serio?" Bella arrugó la nariz al hacer una mueca y me pregunté si tal vez no debería haber dicho eso. Luego frunció el ceño y comprendí que estaba dándole vueltas a algo.

"¿Qué estás pensando?"

Lo consideró por un momento más y traté de ser paciente. Pero ahora estaba ansioso, y la paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, preparándome para cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Dime," susurré, buscando en su rostro, tratando de ver lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Ella rió.

"Bella… ¿por favor?"

"Mike Newton."

"¿Newton?" ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él? _¿Por qué estaba pensando en él?_ "¿Qué pasa con él?"

Rodó los ojos y pasó un dedo suavemente entre mis cejas.

"Para con la cara de vampiro y te lo diré."

"¿Cara de vampiro?"

"Uh huh. Siempre haces eso cuando oyes su nombre. Tus cejas quedan muy juntas, y entrecierras los ojos hasta ranuras. Pones la mandíbula toda dura – te hace ver como un vampiro."

"Soy un vampiro."

"Lo sé," sonrió y me besó dulcemente en la frente. "Relájate. Estaba pensando que, por lo que me has dicho sobre la mente de Mike Newton – Tanya suena como la versión femenina de él."

Me tomó un segundo registrar lo que había dicho - y luego me eché a reír.

"En verdad, Bella, no estás muy equivocada."

Rió de nuevo. "Tal vez deberíamos presentarlos en la boda," bromeó y yo reí más.

"Oh, no," Sacudí la cabeza. "Él puede _pensar_ como Tanya, pero desde luego no tiene su experiencia. No va a durar más de cinco minutos. Ella lo mataría."

Bella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

"¡No!" Me di cuenta de cómo había sonado. "No, no quise decir eso, es que él no sería capaz de…um, mantener el ritmo." Hice una mueca. "Confía en mí, he visto las imágenes." Toqué su sien con mi dedo.

"Oh. Por supuesto." Frunció el ceño y _sus_ cejas se juntaron bastante, entrecerrando _sus ojos._

Pasé los dedos sobre las pequeñas líneas de arrugas en entre sus cejas.

"Cara de vampiro," murmuré, sonriendo y me dio unos muy exagerados ojos en blanco.

"¿Tanya te mostraba cosas? ¿Ella _te_ imaginaba?"

Se erizó mientras hablaba, y vacilé.

"A veces era yo," dije con cuidado. "Pero sobre todo, le gustaba mostrarme sus conquistas pasadas, con otros hombres."

"¿Hombres humanos?"

Asentí. "Era como un incentivo, una forma de animarme. Me apartaba de esos pensamientos rápidamente, o cambiaba de tema, pero su mente funciona muy rápido y…bueno, he visto lo suficiente."

Bella asintió y otra vez quedó en silencio, pensativa. Comencé a preocuparme creyendo que había dicho demasiado, pero no quería apartarla de nada más – nunca la mantendría al margen de algo.

"¿Bella?" Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y ella se inclinó a mi toque. "No importa lo que ella piense, amor. Yo soy tuyo." Respiré hondo y traté no apretar los dientes. "Simplemente, es como _en realidad_ _no me importa_ lo que Newton piense, porque sé que eres mía."

"Lo sé." Dejó salir un lento suspiro. "Sé que eres mío, sé que nunca hubo nada entre tú y Tanya, pero me preguntaba…" Comenzó a recorrer una línea de la manta con el dedo. "Cuando te mostraba esas imágenes… ¿fuiste tentado alguna vez?"

Le respondí de inmediato. "No. Ni una sola vez."

"Así que nada nunca, um, ¿se agitó?"

Fruncí el ceño y ella comenzó a ruborizarse.

"¿Agitarse?"

Su rubor se intensificó y asintió mirando hacia mi regazo.

"Oh. No." Sonreí al comenzar a entender. "No. Nunca nada se agitó." Apreté los brazos a su alrededor y besé suavemente su clavícula. "Eso es solo para ti." Susurré.

"¿Solo para mí?"

"Mm hm." Besé su garganta. "Igual que tú. Mi cuerpo no irá a donde mi corazón no vaya, Bella."

Y eso era muy cierto.

En los años en los que, literalmente, había tenido miles de ofertas – de Tanya, de otras vampiresas, de humanas, mi cuerpo nunca había respondido a ellas de la manera en que lo hacía con Bella. No solo el amor era nuevo para mí – también lo era la lujuria.

Exhalé fuertemente y me pasé la mano por el cuello. Bella me podía encender con solo un toque. Cuando muerde su labio inferior tengo que mirar hacia otro lado y recitar la Carta Magna. En portugués.

Pero no habría más portugués después de esta noche.

Y ahora tenía que reenfocarme de nuevo.

Cuadré los hombros y me pasé las manos por el cabello. Froté el empeine de mis zapatos con la parte trasera de los pantalones. Mi cuerpo casi zumbaba de entusiasmo. Ya era hora de irme a la planta baja.

"Edward, ¿puedo entrar?"

Esme.

"Por supuesto." Sonreí y abrí la puerta. Esme estaba radiante, era evidente la emoción en su rostro y en sus pensamientos.

"Te ves muy guapo."

"Gracias."

Pasé las manos por sobre la chaqueta.

"¿Nervioso?"

Negué. "Todos me preguntan eso," reí. "No, no estoy nervioso. Emocionado."

Asintió y sus ojos solo tenían alegría casi tan profunda como la mía.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti, Edward," dijo. "Y tan, tan orgullosa." Tomó una respiración profunda, la radiante sonrisa se quedó en su lugar. "Aquí, para la solapa." Alzó un único botón de rosa color crema. "Viene desde el ramo de la novia."

Sonreí ampliamente mientras Esme dejaba con cuidado la flor en la solapa.

"¿Del ramo de Bella?"

"Sí."

"Gracias."

Me observaba con cuidado, cuando mis dedos tocaron los pétalos. Eran muy suaves.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con la corbata?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Está torcida?"

Inmediatamente llevé los dedos al cuello, sintiendo el nudo que acababa de hacer.

"Un poco." Levantó las manos. "¿Puedo?"

Levanté la barbilla y sus labios temblaron al ayudarme

"Me temblaban las manos cuando lo hice," dije. "Supongo que debería haber usado el espejo, pero nunca lo he usado, desde que era humano."

Esme rió, mientras sus dedos trabajaban con destreza y rapidez.

"En realidad," recordé. "Mi mamá solía hacerlo por mí, a veces, cuando era joven."

"Oh." Sonó sorprendida y conmovida por mis palabras. Sus ojos se suavizaron y su garganta se movía. "Bueno, me alegro de poder hacer esto por ti hoy," susurró.

"Yo también."

Asintió, comprendiendo, y le dio a la corbata un último tirón.

"Ahí. Ya está."

Sus ojos me recorrieron en una inspección final y asintió.

"Muy apuesto. ¿Te puedo abrazar? No quiero deshacer algo."

Inmediatamente la abracé, esta mujer me había amado, cuidado y se había preocupado por mí, por ochenta años.

"Gracias, Esme. Por todo."

La sentí asentir contra mí.

"Mereces toda la felicidad que este día te traerá, Edward." Se apartó y pasó las manos por encima de mi chaqueta. "¿Estás listo?"

Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Sí."

"Bien."

Sonrió, me dio una última palmadita en la mejilla y luego se volteó hacia la puerta,

"¿Esme?" Al voltearse le ofrecí mi brazo. "¿Puedo acompañarte hacia abajo?"

Su sorpresa se disolvió con otra cálida sonrisa. Inclinó la cabeza al acomodar la mano en el hueco de mi codo.

"Gracias, Edward."

"El gusto es mío."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

Me paré frente a las puertas francesas abiertas. El salón estaba lleno de familiares y amigos. Carlisle estaba a mi lado, Alice al lado de él y todos dieron la cara hacia las escaleras cuando las notas de la _Canción de la Alegría_ llenaron la habitación.

Me temblaban las manos, entrelazadas frente a mí. Estaba sin aliento, impaciente, mi cuerpo estaba apretado por la anticipación. Podía oír el suave susurro de la seda. Podía oler el aroma de las rosas.

Vi a Charlie aparecer en la esquina del recibidor. Hubo un destello de color blanco.

Y entonces la vi.

El resto de mundo desapareció y quedé ciego y sordo para cualquier cosa, excepto para Bella.

Sabía que estaría hermosa, pero no me había preparado para esto.

Ella estaba gloriosa.

Y tampoco me había preparado para la intensidad de las emociones que ardían en mí – la maravilla y la alegría eran desconcertantes. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, mi pecho quemaba y parpadeé en contra del ardor que apareció detrás de mis ojos. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para negar esto?

Los ojos de Bella encontraron los míos y a través del velo que cubría su cara, pude ver la luz bailar en sus ojos, las lágrimas que guardaban, y la hermosa curva de sus labios, al mostrar una sonrisa radiante. _Para mí_.

Podía oír los latidos de su corazón, podía ver el color de la sangre caliente debajo de su piel porcelana. También le temblaban las manos, como a mí, y el ramo de rosas se sacudía ligeramente.

Ella estaba más allá de hermosa y esto era surrealista.

Bella en su vestido de novia, del brazo de su padre, caminando por el pasillo hacía _mí_.

_Yo_.

Mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo y exaltación.

Este momento había parecido tan imposible por tanto tiempo…ahora que estaba aquí iba a saborearlo; cada paso, cara respiración, cada latido de corazón. El suave balanceo de la seda alrededor de sus caderas, y piernas; la caída del tul sobre sus hombros, la suave curva de sus pechos mientras subían y bajaban con encima del escote del vestido; el brillo y el resplandor de los zafiros y la plata en su cabello; el crema de su piel contra el blanco de la seda.

Y el amor en sus ojos. El profundo, puro y apasionado amor en sus ojos.

_Para mí._

Su padre puso su mano en la mía.

"¿Estamos listos?" Reverendo Weber pidió.

Bella asintió, sus ojos nunca me abandonaron.

Mantuve su mirada, al responder.

"Estoy listo."

Nuestros votos eran simples, tradicionales, pero cuando Bella sujetó mis manos y se comprometió a amarme, honrarme y cuidar de mí, creí que mi corazón iba a estallar con la fuerza de mi alegría.

Mi voz salió fuerte y segura cuando hice mi promesa a ella, y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas me decían que ella sentía lo mismo.

Intercambiamos anillos, el reverendo nos declaró marido y mujer, y me dijo que besara a la novia.

Levanté el velo.

"Hola," susurré y Bella soltó un risita sin aliento.

"Hola."

Luego mis manos acunaron su rostro, inclinándome, y ella pasó los brazos por mi cuello. Nuestros labios se encontraron. Hubo vítores y aplausos de nuestras familias y amigos, y me sentí animado.

Pero yo estaba muy ocupado.

Besando a mí esposa.

Mis labios se movían con los de Bella a la vez que mis manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para encontrar su cintura. La acerqué más, mis brazos la apretaron con más fuerza, no quería parar…pero la gente comenzó a hacer sonar la garganta.

Nos separamos. Bella hizo un mohín y rió entre dientes al tiempo que la ponía a mi costado.

"Más tarde," prometí y me deleité con el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

Y luego nos rodearon. Hubo abrazos y felicitaciones de familiares y amigos antes de que el Reverendo Weber llamara la atención de todos.

"Antes de que la fiesta llegue muy lejos," sonrió. "Necesito al Sr. y Sra. Cullen para hacer un poco de papeleo."

Sr. y Sra. Cullen.

Una bomba nuclear no podría haber borrado la sonrisa de mi cara.

El reverendo indicó el certificado en la pequeña mesa.

"Oh, esto será una gran foto." Ángela preparó su cámara, mientras Jasper traía una silla para que Bella se sentara.

Yo estaba detrás de ella, viendo como con su mano firmaba por última vez como _Isabella Swan_. Me incliné por encima de su hombro y le sonreímos a Ángela cuando tomó algunas fotos. Luego intercambiamos posiciones. La mano de Bella estaba en mi hombro al firmar y la cámara de Ángela brilló de nuevo. La luz rebotó en mi anillo de matrimonio.

Se escuchó la música, se trajo la comida desde la cocina y se dejó en las mesas del buffet cubiertas en lino alineadas contra una pared. Traté de mantener el abrazo con Bella al mezclarnos con los invitados.

"¡Ahora eres mi hermana!" Alice rebotaba sobre sus pies, para echar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella, quien le devolvió el abrazo con un solo brazo. Alice me frunció el ceño. "Esto sería mucho más fácil si la sueltas, Edward."

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo, y manteniendo el brazo en su lugar, justo alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

Alice rodó los ojos. "Te haré saber cuando sea momento de cambiarte."

"¿Cambiarme?" Bella jadeó. "¡Acabo de ponerme el vestido!"

Alice se encogió de hombros. "Tenemos un horario que cumplir. Mézclense, tiene cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que sea hora de cortar la torta." Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y salió a buscar a Jasper.

"¿Horarios?" Bella me miró, desconcertada. Pasé un dedo por su mejilla.

"Bienvenida a la familia, amor."

Ella rió y fue precioso.

Hubo más felicitaciones. Más abrazos.

Renee estaba llorando. "Oh, cariño. Estás tan grande…mi niña. Todo ha pasado tan rápido, hay tantas cosas que me gustaría pudiéramos hacer de nuevo." Miró a Charlie. "Solo parece que la semana pasada estábamos cambiándote pañales y paseándote a medianoche, ¿no?"

Charlie se pasó la mano por la barbilla. "Sí, bueno, no sé si me gustaría volver a hacerlo."

Todos reímos, Renee se secó los ojos, Charlie me estrechó la mano y me dio la bienvenida a la familia.

Jessica estaba casi incoherente de entusiasmo y Newton trató de ser formal y cortés, pero sus pensamientos me contaban una historia diferente. Alejé a Bella de allí rápidamente.

El clan Denali vino a saludarnos y cuando les presenté formalmente a _mi esposa_, estuvieron encantados con el evidente orgullo y felicidad de mi voz.

Tanya fue amable y cortés, en palabra y pensamiento, y pidió disculpas a Bella.

"La última vez que nos vimos dije algunas cosas que podrían haber sido engañosas. Espero no te hicieran dudar de Edward en absoluto."

"No, en absoluto," respondió Bella, sonriendo, aunque su ritmo cardiaco aumentó un poco. La acerqué un poco más y besé su sien mientras ella se apoyaba en mí, posando una mano en mi pecho, marcando su territorio. Su pequeña demostración me emocionó. "Pude ver lo que estabas haciendo," continuó. "Y nunca fue de _Edward_ de quien dudé."

Me mordí el labio, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa y Tanya bajó la mirada, avergonzada, algo raro en ella.

_Ella es una mujer fuerte, Edward,_ dio a conocer en sus pensamientos y me alegré de que reconociera eso.

"Me alegra que lo encontraras." Tanya levantó la mirada, y aunque le hablaba a Bella, me miraba a mí. Sus pensamientos eran auténticos. "Nunca lo he visto tan feliz."

"No sabía que este tipo de felicidad era posible," sonreí. Levanté la mano de Bella desde mi pecho y besé su anillo de bodas.

Tanya asintió. En su mente, quería tocar mi mejilla, un simple gesto inocente de afecto, pero vio el movimiento apenas visible de mi cabeza y se contuvo. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella. "Espero podamos ser amigos."

Bella asintió. "Eres como una prima para Edward, así que por supuesto que podemos ser amigas."

Tanya dio un suspiro mental. _Primos. Me ha puesto bien y correctamente en mi lugar._

"Te dejo con tus invitados," sonrió y se alejó hacia otro lado de la habitación, donde su familia se ponía al día con Carlisle y Esme.

Bajé la cabeza y susurré en el oído de Bella, acerándola a mí.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

"Lo manejaste muy bien. Y sin el golpe de kárate."

"Sí, tuvo suerte esta vez."

Posamos para las fotos. Hubo discursos, se hicieron brindis – Carlisle le dio la bienvenida formal a la familia a Bella y Charlie nos deseó felicidad. El champagne fue vertido, el pastel cortado y de pronto llegó el momento del primer baile.

El día que parecía durar mucho tiempo, estaba avanzando demasiado rápido – dejándome una extraña mezcla de emociones mientras conducía a Bella hacia el centro de la pista de baile. Este era un día que nunca, jamás pensé que tendría y no quería que terminara, pero otra parte de mí, no veía la hora de decir adiós a nuestros invitados, llevarme a Bella y comenzar nuestra luna de miel – y nuestra vida.

Mi mente vagaba de nuevo a Isla Esme. Le había dicho a Bella que empacara para sol. Se había comprado un nuevo traje de baño y me preguntaba cómo se vería. Esperaba que fuera un bikini, tal vez uno de esos en que la parte de abajo traía tirantes en los lados. Me gustaría verla con uno de esos, y poder deshacer los lazos poco a poco, como un regalo – uno a la vez, o ambos juntos. O, quizás con mis dientes. Suspiré y apreté la mano de Bella – tanto por esperar.

La música comenzó, una lenta pieza instrumental que habíamos elegido, y podía oír el nerviosismo en el corazón de Bella, cuando todos se acercaron a mirar.

"¿Quieres pararte sobre mis pies de nuevo?" Le guiñé un ojo, refiriéndome al baile de graduación del año anterior, y rió.

"En realidad no."

"¿Qué te parece solo un suave balanceo alrededor de la pista?"

Ella asintió y la tomé en mis brazos para nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer.

Se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

"Esto es bueno," susurró.

"Sí, lo es."

Nos movimos lentamente y cerré los ojos, simplemente disfrutando de la música y de Bella, al bailar bajo la suave luz del jardín.

Bella parecía sorprendentemente relajada e hicimos nuestro primer baile con facilidad. Cuando comenzó la siguiente canción y algunos de nuestros invitados se unieron a nosotros, ella no parecía apurada por ir a alguna parte.

"¿Más?"

"Sí, por favor."

La di vuelta para que su espalda quedara contra mi pecho y rodeé con los brazos su cintura. Nos quedamos en un solo lugar, solo balanceándonos suavemente hacia delante y atrás. Sus hombros estaban expuestos por encima de las mangas del vestido y me incliné para besar la piel cremosa. Movió la cabeza para darme acceso.

Hubo un destello de luz.

"Lo siento," Ángela hizo una mueca cuando alzamos la mirada, sorprendidos. No lo había visto venir. "Es una hermosa toma. Muy bonita. Espero no les importe."

"No importa," dije suavemente.

Bella se volvió hacia mí. Puso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sonrió, pero sus cejas se unieron al fruncirle el ceño a algo por sobre mi hombro.

"¿Qué está haciendo Emmett?"

Nos volteé para que pudiera ver lo que ella veía.

No sabía si reír o gruñir.

"El baile en línea de Emmett," dije. "En concreto, el baile en línea de _Achy Breaky Heart_." Exhalé bruscamente. "Antes trató de convencerme de hacerlo en vez del baile de bodas." Por lo menos había esperado, y nos dejó tener nuestro primer baile, y la mayor parte del segundo.

Bella soltó una risotada.

"En realidad no coincide con la música, ¿cierto?"

"Afortunadamente, no, no coincide."

Emmett me sonreía y asentía mientras se movía entre los pasos al otro lado de la pista de baile.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y moví la boca en un _muy divertido_ hacia él y rió.

"Está solo," dijo Bella. "¿Aún es un baile en línea, si está solo?"

"No sé lo que es."

Pero había empezado a llamar la atención. Renne había estado bailando con Charlie, pero dio un grito y fue a unirse a Emmett.

"¡No he hecho esto desde 1995!" dijo y se puso detrás de él. "¡Vamos, Phill, únetenos!"

"Creo que ahora es una línea," suspiré.

De pronto la música cambió. Pero no era _Achy Breaky Heart_, era _Personal Jesus_ de Depeche Mode y, curiosamente, su ritmo y tempo iban con el baile.

Miré a Rosalie, a cargo del equipo de música, y se encogió de hombros como disculpándose.

_Lo siento por mi marido,_ pensó. _Pero al menos te gusta esta canción, ¿no?_

Asentí. La canción era una de mis favoritas.

El Reverendo Webber se puso a la fila, al igual que Callum y Leah. Esme llevó a Carlisle a la línea y Jessica, Ben y Jacob se unieron. Alice arrastró a Jasper por la pista.

Comencé a sonreír.

"¿Vamos?" miré a Bella.

"Um, vamos. Nunca antes lo he hecho, sin embargo."

"No te preocupes, yo tampoco." El square dance no contaba – no era en fila.

Así que nos unimos, también.

Y fue divertido.

Todos se mezclaron, voltearon y pisotearon, riendo mientras avanzábamos en la débil línea por la pista de baile.

Aunque el vestido de Bella hacía las cosas un poco más difícil.

Cuando la canción terminó ella cayó riendo en mis brazos.

"Eso fue muy divertido."

"Lo fue," sonreí de vuelta. La levanté, besé apasionadamente y Emmett me dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Te dije que sería una buena idea," dijo. "Me lo puedes agradecer después." Luego se hizo camino hacia Rosalie al tiempo que fila se desarmaba y _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ comenzaba a sonar.

Dejé a Bella en el suelo y tiré de su mano. Ahora podría ser un buen momento para darle mi sorpresa.

"¿Ven conmigo? Quiero mostrarte algo."

Sus cejas se juntaron al sonreír, curiosa.

"¿Qué es?"

"Está en el garaje."

"¿En el garaje?"

Asentí y comencé a llevarla suavemente hacia el patio. Miró a su alrededor, de vuelta a casa y a la pista de baile.

"Pero la gente no sabrá en donde…"

"Están ocupados…comiendo, conversando, bailando…"

"Oh." Sonrió a lo ancho. "¿Qué hay en el garaje?"

"Ven y míralo por ti misma."

Ella iba detrás de mí y noté que estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse de pie con sus tacones y el vestido. Así que la tomé en brazos. Soltó un chillido y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

"Creía que esta parte venía más tarde," dijo. "A menos que vayamos a vivir en el garaje y _ahora_ estés a punto de cargarme bajo el umbral."

Me eché a reír. "No. No vamos a vivir en el garaje. Y sí, esto va a suceder, más tarde." Le di un rápido beso mientras caminaba por el césped. Sentí una mezcla embriagadora de nervios, emoción y anticipación por su reacción.

"Ahora, cierra los ojos."

Hizo lo que le pedí.

"No me gustan las sorpresas, ¿recuerdas?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué te ríes?"

Se largó a reír.

Me agaché suavemente cuando abrí las puertas dobles con el hombro. Pasé con cuidado por entre el Vanquish y el Volvo, deslizándome por el lado del Mercedes, del jeep y el M3, hasta que llegué a la esquina del fondo. Equilibré con Bella en un brazo al quitar la enorme sábana blanca que estaba sobre la reciente adquisición de la escuadra de los Cullen.

"Muy bien," susurré. "Abre los ojos."

No hubo más que un segundo de silencio y luego…

"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡De ninguna manera!" Giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia mí. "¿Es en serio? En serio, ¿en serio?"

Comencé a reír cuando Bella luchó por liberarse de mis brazos. La bajé y luego di un paso atrás para disfrutar de su emoción.

Pasó las manos por sobre el guardabarros delantero, el capó y la curva de los faros. Sus ojos estaban enormes, movía los labios con suavidad con silenciosas declaraciones de incredulidad. Mi rostro casi dolía por la sonrisa que tenía. Era una delicia verla – tocar, examinar, volver a familiarizarse con su viejo amigo, pero entonces avancé y agarré la seda de su vestido antes de que se enganchara en el parachoques.

Abrió la boca y su rostro palideció al bajar la mirada, viendo que cuidadosamente quitaba la tela fuera de su camino. Hizo una mueca.

"Por favor, dime que no la enchulaste."

"No," le sonreí. "No la enchulé."

Soltó aire, aliviada.

Me enderecé, sin soltar el ruedo de su vestido.

"Puedes caminar, yo te sigo."

Hubo un atisbo de confusión en su rostro, pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando comprendió. Rió.

"Qué bueno que no quise la cola completa."

"Probablemente," sonreí.

Y entonces volteó hacia su camioneta.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó, pero no me dio la oportunidad de responder. "¿Y cuándo? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¿Y cómo? La pintura es nueva…" Fue hacia un lado de la camioneta y abrió la puerta. Yo estaba detrás de ella, manteniendo su vestido arriba y fuera de su camino. "¡Oh, los asientos son fijos!" Llevó la mano a su boca y pude oler la sal de sus lágrimas, cuando estas aparecieron en sus ojos.

"¡Oh, Edward!" Se dio vuelta bruscamente, y el vestido se torció alrededor de sus piernas, para abrazarme por el cuello. "Gracias, gracias."

La seda escapó de entre mis dedos, agitándose delicadamente contra el suelo cuando levanté las manos para acercarla a mí.

"Te lo agradezco mucho."

Sorbió contra mi esmoquin.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Hay un taller en Seattle. Se especializan en la reconstrucción de autos." Le conté brevemente de como lo había hecho mientras acariciaba su espalda con mis manos.

"¿Por qué? Odias mi camioneta."

Suspiré. "Porque te gusta a ti. Y es un regalo de tu padre, es importante pata ti."

Apretó los brazos a mi alrededor y vi que la seda de la solapa se oscurecí debajo de su mejilla.

"¿Lágrimas de felicidad?" Esperaba.

Asintió con la cabeza. Después dio un paso atrás y abrió la puerta, sonriendo de nuevo.

"Entremos."

Sostuve su vestido nuevamente mientras ella se retorcía en el asiento del conductor y se sentaba detrás del volante. Pasó la mano sobre el tablero de instrumentos.

"Edward, realmente, en serio, no sé qué decir."

Levantó la falda y pisó con el pie el embriague. Pude ver una estrecha banda de encaje por encima de su rodilla – probablemente era la liga que había oído mencionar. Mi pecho se apretó un poco.

Bella rebotaba en su asiento.

"¿Ha renacido?"

Asentí.

"Edward…" pasó los brazo alrededor de mi cuello de nuevo. "Esto es…lo amo. _Te amo_. Gracias."

Se apartó y golpeó con los dedos el volante.

Suspiró y me miró riéndose.

"Al fin solo," dijo y me eché a reír.

"¿Está disfrutando de nuestra boda, señora Cullen?"

"Mucho, ¿y usted señor Cullen?"

"Mucho."

"Cuando te vi esperándome, me puse a llorar, estaba tan feliz," suspiró y eso me cortó la respiración.

"Lo sé," suspiré. "No puedo llorar, pero lo sentí también."

Levantó una mano y pasó con mucho cuidado el pulgar por mi cara, justo debajo de mis ojos, como si estuviera limpiando lágrimas.

"Lo sé. Lo pude ver. Lo puedo ver ahora de nuevo."

Me incliné y la besé, nuestros labios se movían con suavidad. Era complicado con su vestido en un espacio cerrado, pero con cuidado la acerqué a mí, sentándola de lado en mi regazo. Bella recorrió mi labio con la lengua, yo puse una mano en su espalda y deslicé otra debajo del vestido, subiendo y pasando los por dedos sobre el encaje de la liga.

"Estás más que hermosa esta noche," murmuré contra su cuello. "Me gusta el vestido. Podrías haber usado algo muy parecido si nos hubiéramos casado cuando yo era humano."

"Lo sé," suspiró. "Es por eso que lo elegí."

Mis labios iban bajando, por encima de su clavícula y me deslicé hacia la pequeña hendidura que estaba por encima del escote.

"Pensaba que los vestidos de aquella época eran todos de cuellos altos y de encaje pesado," susurró. Sus dedos jugaban en mi nuca.

"No los vestidos de noche. Eran así." Dejé un beso por sobre su corazón, sintiendo su latido golpeado mis labios. "Elegante, muy atractivo."

"¿Yo soy atractiva?"

"Extremadamente." Su cremosa piel se coloreó de rosa e hice un camino de besos hacia su cuello. "Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi."

"Lo sé." Tomó una lenta respiración. Quitó sus dedos de mi nuca y los unió a los míos, jugando con la liga. "¿Cómo estuvo tu despedida de soltero?"

"Me divertí mucho." Sonreí contra su piel y se apartó para mirarme.

"¿En serio?" Sabía que había estado reacio a dejarla. Estudió mi sonrisa y después la respondió.

"Me alegro."

Me besó en la frente.

"¿Qué hay de tu noche?" pregunté.

Arremoliné mi lengua detrás de su oreja, cortándole la respiración. "Um, bien. Eh, mm, Jessica llamó y sugirió que saliéramos, pero yo realmente quería dormirme temprano."

Mi lengua se detuvo. No había visto nada en los pensamientos de Jessica. Alice no había visto nada. ¿Había decidido seguir adelante con lo de la noche de chicas que a Bella tanto frustraba? ¿Planeó algo con strippers, después de todo? Mi buen ánimo comenzó a desvanecerse, la ira y los celos comenzaron a pulsar en mí justo cuando la idea de que algunos monos engrasados, musculosos y sin pelo movieran su…

"¿Qué sugirió ella exactamente?" Mi voz era tranquila.

"Solamente pizza en Port Ángeles," rió Bella, "Sin strippers, no te preocupes."

"No iba a entrar en pánico."

"Te pusiste blanco, Edward."

"Soy naturalmente pálido, Bella," dije. "En realidad soy más como _no_ nutualmente pálido, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir." El alivio me recorrió y bajé los ojos cuando me di cuenta de lo irracional que había sido. Pero no había nada irracional sobre la forma en que amaba a Bella.

Bella rió de nuevo y levantó la mano, pasándola a lo largo de mi mandíbula. "Cómo he dicho, le dije que quería acostarme temprano. Creo que estaba tratando ser amable – creyó que podría estar algo nerviosa."

"¿Lo estabas?" La miré a los ojos y mi buen humor estaba de vuelta.

"Todos me siguen preguntando eso."

"A mí también."

"Y no. No estaba nerviosa, estaba emocionada. ¿Y tú?"

"Emocionado."

Ella comenzó a reírse. "Estaba acostada en mi cama, deseando haber escogido el quince de junio, o el primero de mayo, o el siete de abril como fecha para la boda. O incluso el diecinueve de junio, porque entonces ya hubiéramos estado juntos, en lugar de separados." Pasó el pulgar por mis labios. "Y luego recordé por que elegí el veinte de junio." Se inclinó para besarme. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward."

Sus palabras llegaron a mí como un rayo. La agarré con fuerza para poner mis labios sobre los suyos. Respondió, e intenté acercarnos más, tratando meter mis dedos en su cabello, luchando contra los pasadores, peines y pedazos de tul, para así poder sostenerla y presionar sus labios contra los míos. Mi cuerpo era dolorosamente consciente de que ahora Bella era mi mujer, y que estábamos solos, y, si escuchaba a mi cuerpo, la luna de miel muy bien podría empezar aquí. Ahora mismo.

Me estaba convenciendo de detenerme cuando Bella habló.

"Tenemos de detenernos, Edward," jadeó.

Me quedé helado. Asentí, haciéndome hacia atrás, apoyando mi cabeza en la suya. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras trataba calmar la respiración. Solté una risita.

"¿Qué?" Me quitó el cabello de la cara.

"_Tú _estás _deteniéndome_."

"Sí, qué hay con eso." Ella estaba sin aliento. "No te lo impediré más tarde."

Abrí los ojos.

"Bien."

Nos quedamos así por un momento, en silencio, y luego Bella continuó investigando su camioneta. Giró las perillas de la radio. Revisó los limpiaparabrisas. Abrió el cenicero y alzó las cejas.

"¿Cuartos de dólar?"

"En caso de que necesites llamar. Y no tengas celular. O te hayas quedado sin cambio." Me preguntaba si ella podría pensar que estaba siendo un poco protector.

"Oh." Sonrió y abrió la guantera.

"¿Una linterna?"

"Por si acaso."

Pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Gracias por cuidar de mí," susurró y yo estaba feliz.

"Es un placer."

Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Mi mano se posó en su rodilla y acarició con los dedos mi piel, sintiendo los bultos de mis nudillos, las suaves curvas de las uñas. Frotó con el pulgar mi anillo de bodas.

"Ese primer día, en biología, ¿pensaste que alguna vez llegaríamos tan lejos?"

Medio reí, medio me encogí de hombros. "No fue exactamente lo primero que pensé, no."

También rió. "Yo tampoco. Pero pensé que eras hermoso la primera vez que te vi. En la cafetería."

"El engaño de los vampiros."

Se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez al principio."

"Tu mente estaba en silencio…eso me intrigó."

"Hasta que me oliste."

Hice una mueca. "Sí."

"Recuerdo tus brazos," murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Mis brazos?"

Pasó los dedos por mi mano, por mi muñeca y el largo de mi antebrazo, sintiéndolo a través de la camisa.

"Tenías las mangas arremangadas, me sorprendió lo musculoso que eras." Apretó mi brazo un poco más y lo flexioné. Le hizo sonreír.

"Nunca había visto ojos tan profundos como los tuyos," le dije. "Tan profundos y cálidos – creí que iba a perderme en ellos."

"Pensé que nunca te interesarías en alguien como yo," susurró y le besé la mejilla.

"Y yo esperaba que salieras corriendo y gritando." Suspiré. "Y míranos ahora."

Rió y se acurrucó.

"Algo en mi comenzó a agitarse poco a poco," dije en voz baja, sonriendo. "No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, no lo entendía. Sólo sabía que no había vuelta atrás." Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. "A pesar de mi alto intelecto no siempre soy la mejor herramienta en el cobertizo, para citar a Emmett."

"¿Emmett dijo eso sobre ti?"

"Y peor."

Bella soltó una risita. "Esto debe ser interesante - ¿en que más _no eres listo_?"

"Ah, que dices. Pero ahora que estas casada conmigo, estoy seguro de que todos mis horribles secretos serán debelados."

Se echó a reír. "¿Hay más secretos? Como qué, ¿le aúllas a la luna?"

"No, eso suena más a Jacob."

Rió de nuevo. "¿Te conviertes en murciélago?"

"Ya hemos establecido, hace mucho tiempo, que no lo hago,"

"¿Dejas calcetines sucios por todo el piso?"

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Por lo general ordenaba un poco cuando sabía que Bella iba a venir, ella no había visto mi habitación en su estado natural. Notó mi vacilación.

"Oh. ¿En serio?" preguntó.

"Sí, pero dejaré de hacerlo."

Sonrió. "¿Qué hay de las toallas mojadas?"

"Voy a dejar eso también."

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

"Está bien. También dejo toallas mojadas por ahí a veces." Tocó mi anillo de bodas de nuevo. "¿Qué más?"

"Um." Traté de pensar en que otros hábitos molestos podría tener, pero de pronto, me di cuenta de que nuestras vidas en realidad solo se reducirían a estos pequeños detalles del día a día viviendo juntos.

Obviamente, yo no roncaba o dejaba la tapa del inodoro arriba. Y aparentemente apretar el tubo de pasta de dientes por el medio no era un problema.

"Me molesta si alguien desordena mi música."

Bella asintió. "Podría haberlo adivinado."

"¿Cómo?"

"Edward," rodó los ojos. "Cualquier persona que tenga un sistema de orden específico, obviamente, ha puesto mucho pensamiento y esfuerzo en él y estaría enfadado si estaba en mal estado."

"Oh."

"Así que voy a tratar de poner la música de vuelta en el lugar correcto."

"Creo que no importaría tanto si eres _tú_ quien lo arruinaba todo."

Me apretó en su abrazo.

"No me gusta cuando la gente guarda de nuevo un dvd en la carcasa equivocada," frunció el ceño. "Renee lo hacía todo el tiempo – me volvía loca."

"Yo no hago eso."

"Bien."

"Um…" Me quedé pensando en otro hábito parcialmente molesto.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando estoy en la ducha, a veces dibujo con el dedo en el vaho de la puerta – pero eso deja marcas en el cristal después. Puede parecer complicado y realmente no me molestar limpiarlo después."

Parpadeó hacia mí y luego comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué dibujas?"

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo. "No sé, cosas. Música, garabatos. Edward ama a Bella."

Dejó de reír.

"¿Escribes Edward ama a Bella en la puerta de la ducha?"

"A veces."

Se me quedó mirando y de pronto estaba preocupado, no estaba seguro de su respuesta. ¿No era eso espeluznante? ¿Le molestaba?

Sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo. "Edward eres tan romántico."

"¿No es una mal hábito?"

"No, para nada." Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. "Aunque si la puerta comienza a quedar muy manchada tú vas a tener que limpiarla."

"Es un trato."

Pasó los brazos por mi cuello y sonreí. De todos modos estaba planeando ducharme siempre con Bella, así que esperaba no hubiera ningún momento para dibujar en el vapor.

Se removió de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con mi corbata de lazo.

"Um, yo dejo libros tirados por todas partes," dijo.

"Me he dado cuenta. Está bien, también lo hago."

"Y, um…" ahora se veía complicada. "Hay un álbum viejo de Renee que en serio me gusta escuchar a veces. Ella me hizo una copia en CD."

"¿Qué es?"

Me preguntaba que la tenía tan avergonzada.

"The Monkees." (_n/t: Banda de música norteamericana creada en un concurso de talentos en los años 60's_)

Gemí y dejé caer la cabeza contra el asiento. "¿The Monkees, Bella? ¿En serio?"

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio, tratando no reírse.

"Fabricados, formulados, en la burbuja de chicle de los 1960."

"Sí, pero fueron los pioneros en eso," rió. "Y Renee tiene la serie de televisión en video."

Volví a gemir.

"¿Cómo es que no sabía esto sobre ti?" Le sonreí y ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

"¿Hace alguna diferencia?" preguntó.

"No, en lo más mínimo."

La besé.

"No te preocupes, sólo lo tocaré cuando no estés cerca. Guarda muy buenos recuerdos para mí. Renee lo ponía cuando era pequeña y bailábamos juntas alrededor de la sala."

Comenzó a tararear _I'm a Beliver_ y sacudí la cabeza, pero para mostrar mi aceptación a su terrible gusto, acerqué mis labios en su oreja y comencé a cantar en voz baja.

_Then I saw her face (Entonces, vi su rostro)_

_Now I'm a beliver (Ahora soy un creyente)_

_Not a trace (Sin rastro)_

_Of doubt in my mind (De duda en mi mente)_

_I'm in love, I'm a beliver… __(Estoy enamorado, soy un creyente)_

Pero mi voz se quebró al cantar la siguiente línea.

_I couldn't leave her if I tried (No podría dejarla aunque lo intentara)_

Bajé la vista.

Bella tomó mi cara entre sus manos, al comprender. Me besó suavemente, y después, apoyó la frente contra la mía.

"Edward, por doloroso que fuera, no creo que estaríamos aquí si no te hubieras ido. Creo que en realidad funcionó _para nosotros_ en lugar de ir en _contra_ nuestra."

Todo el aliento salió de mi cuerpo.

Había hecho eco de las palabras que Carlisle me había dicho más temprano, antes de la boda. Eran los mismos pensamientos que yo había tenido, pero que nunca se los había expresado a ella. Apenas me los había expresado a mí mismo.

Mis ojos buscaron los de ella. "Es difícil pensar así cuando sé cuánto daño te hizo."

"Sé que te sientes así." Me besó de nuevo. "Pero también sé que tengo razón, ¿no?"

Dejé salir un muy pesado suspiro y me encogí de hombros. "Si, tienes razón," admití, y luego la esquina de mi boca se torció en una casi sonrisa. "No estaría sentado en tu vieja camioneta, el día de nuestra boda, cantando canciones de The Monkees."

El rostro de Bella se iluminó.

"Es verdad."

Enterré mi cara en ella de nuevo.

"Puedes poner ese cd siempre que lo desees, amor."

Me abrazó y disfruté de su tacto, su calor, su comodidad. Y cada vez que notaba que tendría _esto_ para siempre, sentía que iba a estallar.

Su vestido había caído de sus rodillas, por lo que lo aparté para poder jugar con la liga de nuevo.

"¿Te gusta, no?"

"Me gusta." Tiré del elástico y luego la miré a través de mis pestañas – sabía que le gustaba cuando la hacía. "Creo que tengo que quitártela delante de todos y lanzarla a la multitud, ¿cierto?"

"Creo que sí."

Negué. "No haré eso," murmuré. "Esto es sólo para mí."

"Mm, estoy de acuerdo con eso."

Estaba haciendo un camino de besos en la clavícula de Bella cuando me detuve, y escuché.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó.

"Se preguntan por nosotros." Me levanté. "Será mejor que volvamos."

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí?"

"Dieciséis minutos."

Ayudé a Bella a salir de la camioneta y luego la tomé en brazos otra vez para llevarla de vuelta a la recepción de nuestra boda.

Hubo más baile y más mezclarse. Bella estaba emocionada contándole a Jacob Black sobre la camioneta.

"¿Así que revisaste tu camioneta con el vestido de novia?" Jacob negó con la cabeza. "Eso es algo tan Bella," rió entre dientes. "Pero, ¿puedo verla? La camionera quiero decir, no la he mirado."

Bella rodó los ojos. "Por supuesto que puedes ver la camioneta. Oh, probablemente no debería desaparecer justo ahora, sin embargo." Me miró, interrogante.

"Probablemente no," dije. "Pero, Callum o uno de mis hermanos te la puede mostrar. Creo que Bella y yo seremos necesitados en otras partes en un minuto."

"¿Dónde?" preguntó ella.

Levanté un dedo, pidiéndole que esperara. Un segundo más tarde, Alice estaba sobre nosotros.

"Es hora," cantó, sonriendo.

"¿Hora para qué?" Bella miró de Alice a mí.

"Para cambiarte," contesté. "Es hora de irnos."

"¿En serio? ¿De verdad?" A continuación, su sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Vamos. Te veré después, Jake." Le dio un rápido abrazo y luego Alice tomó a Bella de la mano y comenzó a ir escaleras arriba.

"Esperen," llegué detrás de ellas.

"¿Qué, Edward?" Alice estaba claramente exasperada conmigo. "Si quieres irte a tiempo, necesito ayudar a Bella con su vestido, _ahora_."

"En realidad, Alice, a _mí_ me gustaría ayudar a Bella con su vestido." Mis ojos fueron de mi hermana a mi esposa. "¿Si quieres?"

Bella se mordió el labio y asintió, soltando la mano de Alice. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea?" me preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Bella tomó la palabra.

"Creo que es una muy buena idea," susurró.

Alice rodó los ojos.

"Tienen diez minutos," dijo. "Y luego voy a subir."

Bella rió, tomé su mano y la remolqué rápidamente por toda la casa y por las escaleras.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Alice detrás de nosotros.

"Esto es algo en lo que he pensado mucho," susurré.

Bella estaba de pie delante de mí, con ojos brillantes, respirando rápidamente cuando me acerqué a ella. Extendí las manos, deslizándolas por su cabello, y comencé a quitar los pasadores que sostenía el velo en su lugar.

Levanté el velo y lo puse en la cama. Bella suspiró.

"¿Se siente mejor?" Le pregunté y asintió.

Saqué los peines de plata y los pasadores restantes que sostenían su cabello en su lugar. Luego, pasé las manos a través de su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros.

"Hermosa," susurré y Bella sonrió. Acaricié su cuero cabelludo, masajeándolo, haciéndola suspirar contra mí. Después, moví los dedos hacia sus hombros desnudos.

"¿Voltea para mí?"

Lo hizo y mis dedos llegaron a la línea de botones que recorrían su espalda.

A medida que deshacía cada botón del vestido, éste comenzó a abrirse, pudiendo ver más y más de lo que llevaba de bajo.

"¿Esto es un corsé?"

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba las cintas de raso que ataba la lencería a su torso.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, mi pecho estaba apretado y oía cuan irregular iba mi respiración. Desabroché el último botón y el vestido estuvo deshecho. Lo empujé por sus hombros, la seda crujió y susurró al hacer camino al suelo.

Me temblaron las manos cuando alcancé la cinta que mantenía cerrado el corsé.

"¿Puedo?" Se me quebró la voz al tirar suavemente del extremo de la cinta y Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Deshice el lazo y después trabajé suavemente en las cintas, con mis dedos yendo adelante y atrás, subiendo por su espalda, desatándolo – cada paso rebelaba una pulgada más de tentadora piel. Una vez el corsé estuvo abierto, pasé lentamente un dedo por la espalda y ella se estremeció. Sus manos sujetaban la pieza de lencería por delante.

"Todo hecho," susurré, y se dio vuelta.

Mis ojos viajaron sobre ella. Tenía el pelo suelto y revuelto alrededor de su cara, mordiéndose el labio, y con los ojos llenos del anhelo y deseo que yo mismo sentía. Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenían el corsé contra su pecho y la parte inferior usaba unos pequeños pantaloncitos de encaje blanco. Y luego estaba la liga, por sobre la rodilla. ¿Ella era realmente mía? ¿En serio? Miré el anillo de bodas en su dedo. Sí, ella era mía.

Me puse de rodillas.

"Pon una mano en mi hombro."

Lo hizo y cuando supe que contaba con el apoyo, levanté su pie. Deslicé mi mano muy lentamente a lo largo de su tobillo, la pantorrilla, como fantasma sobre su piel. Ella se estremeció y soltó un suspiro, cuando mi mano subió detrás de su rodilla, acariciando la piel allí, en pequeños círculos. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro lento, con los ojos cerrados, y deslicé el dedo pulgar por debajo de la liga y la bajé por su pierna. Me vio meterla en el bolsillo cuando bajó su pie al suelo.

"Mío," murmuré y ella jadeó.

Me puse de pie. Me incliné y la besé en los hombros, en el cuello. Ella temblaba ligeramente, o tal vez era yo. Recorrí con mis manos sus brazos desnudos y ella suspiró.

"Edward…"

"Alice ya viene," susurré. Estaba a la vez molesto y aliviado por la intrusión de mi hermana. Di a Bella un suave beso en los labios. "Nos vemos abajo." Y después, me fui a mi habitación.

Me liberé de mi ropa y guardé la liga en la mesilla de noche. Tomé unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa de lino desde el armario y me los puse. Saqué la chaqueta de la percha y tomé los pasaportes y boletos de avión desde el cajón del escritorio. Metí mi billetera en el bolsillo de atrás y mi celular en el otro. Luego, en un impulso, cogí la guitarra que estuvo apoyada en el fondo del armario por los últimos quince años. Probablemente necesitaba cuerdas nuevas, pero podría elegir unas en el camino, en alguna parte, y me gustaba la idea de darle a Bella una serenata en la playa.

Fui hacia las escaleras, pero me detuve a mitad de camino, maldije en voz baja y corrí de vuelta. Eché una mirada en mi habitación. Había dejado el traje sobre la cama, pero tomé los calcetines y la camisa desde el suelo, junto con los jeans, camiseta y calcetines de antes. Los llevé al baño y los dejé en el cesto. Bien podría comenzar ahora con mis nuevos hábitos. Luego, bajé las escaleras, guitarra en mano, y todos habían salido al jardín, dando vueltas esperando a que nos fuéramos.

Jacob me buscó y dimos unos pasos hacia el comedor para tener algunas palabras.

"Emmett me mostró la camioneta – se ve muy bien. Fue un lindo gesto."

"Gracias."

Asintió. "Bella es una buena amiga."

"Lo sé."

"Debes velar por ella." No era una petición.

"Sabes que lo haré."

"No habría pensado que un vam…," se detuvo. "No habría pensado que alguien como tú, ya sabes, invitara a alguien como yo a su boda." Frunció el ceño. "No pensaba que alguien como tú, siquiera se casara."

"Tampoco lo había pensado, pero me alegra que hayas venido."

"Pero sabes que si alguna vez ella está triste a causa tuya, esta tregua habrá terminado."

"No le haré sentir triste."

Jacob me observó por un momento. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia Carlisle y Esme, tomados de la mano, sonriéndose uno al otro, y luego a Emmett abrazando a Rosalie, susurrándole al oído, haciéndola reír.

"No," dijo. "No creo que lo hagas."

Tendió su mano y se la estreché.

En los pensamientos de los que estaban alrededor de mí, podía ver a Bella bajando las escaleras. Volteé y fui a recibirla. Caminé entre los invitados y tomé su mano.

"¿Tocas guitarra?"

"Soy un hombre de muchos talentos."

Sonrió. "Estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti esta noche."

Seguimos nuestro camino por la habitación, abrazando a nuestras familias, prometiendo ponernos al día con los amigos al volver de nuestra luna de miel.

"No se mudan a Hannover por el momento, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Jessica.

"No, vamos a vivir aquí por un tiempo," respondió Bella. "Hasta que la casa esté terminada."

"¿Cuándo es eso?"

"En septiembre, esperamos."

Había prometido a los constructores un bono si tenían la casa terminada para septiembre, y mientras tanto viviríamos en mi habitación, aquí en Forks, haciendo viajes regulares a New Hampshire para supervisar el proyecto. Emmett y Rosalie había acordado hacer visitas mientras estábamos afuera, para asegurarnos que iban según el programa.

Callum abrazó a Bella y me dio la mano.

"Buena suerte para después," dije en voz baja y él dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Sí," soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y le dio un rápido vistazo a Leah, hablando con Bella. "Quien sabe, en unos meses podías estar bailando en _nuestra_ boda."

"Mm, no si tu padre va a estar ahí."

A Callum se le abrió la boca. "No había pensado en eso. Tendremos que encontrar una manera para que resulte – quiero que ustedes estén allí…tal vez con gafas de sol y un sombrero."

Reí y le di una palmada en el hombro.

"Quizás podrías hacer una boda temática, yo puedo hacer de Darth Vader."

Suspiré tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca. "Era una broma, Callum. Es sólo una broma."

"Lo sé," sus ojos brillaron al pensar en ello. "Pero hay distintas posibilidades."

"Mm, bueno, no le mencionaría esta posibilidad a Leah."

Sacudí la cabeza y continué, agitando más manos, aceptando más abrazos, mientras Bella hacía lo mismo. Y finalmente, estuvo hecho.

El Volvo estaba estacionado al frente. Llevaba un enorme letrero de _Recién Casados_ y tenía una mezcla de latas y zapatos amarados al parachoques. No había nada de crema de afeitar.

Le abrí la puerta del auto a Bella y ella subió. Al deslizarme en mi asiento hubo gritos de júbilo y aplausos de todos los que estaban reunidos en el porche.

Aceleré el motor y miré a Bella. Estaba exultante, con una enorme sonrisa para mí.

Le devolví la sonrisa y aceleré el motor de nuevo.

"¿Lista señora Cullen?"

"Lista."

.

▪▪▪/▪▪▪

.

**21 de Junio, 2006**

El sol de la mañana se filtraba por el cristal que formaba parte de dos paredes de la habitación.

Afuera, las olas lamían la arena.

Tumbada junto a mí, en la cama king sized, estaba mi esposa.

Mi hermosa esposa.

La sábana blanca de algodón estaba torcida a su alrededor, su cabello, se extendía en la almohada. Yacía sobre su estómago, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza, durmiendo plácidamente. Sonriendo.

Había estado mirándola por horas, preguntándome si era demasiado pronto para despertarla. La tentación era fuerte, pero me resistí.

Ella necesitaba dormir. Habíamos tenido un largo día.

Y una larga noche.

Suspiré, contento. Bella se removió un poco. No despertó, pero la sábana se movió, exponiendo más de su espalda.

Tan hermosa.

Tan mía.

_Realmente_ mía.

En _todos_ los sentidos.

Me incliné sobre ella e hice lo que prometí haría un día. Hice un camino de besos por su espina, y sobre la curva de su espalda, mientras ella yacía en la cama, satisfecha y durmiendo, después de hacer el amor conmigo.

Me di vuelta sobre mi espalda, pasé las manos detrás de la cabeza, sonriendo.

Había sido mucho más de lo que jamás había imaginado podría ser. Muchísimo más. Mis ojos fueron al charco de raso azul medianoche en el suelo y gemí.

Era muy tarde cuando llegamos aquí. Cargué a Bella en brazos al cruzar el umbral y por todas las habitaciones de la casa, para llegar a esta última.

"Esto es increíble," susurró cuando la dejé en el suelo. Di un paso atrás y la observé mirar alrededor. Abrió las puertas de cristal y una brisa soplaba desde la playa. Las cortinas blancas de gasa que rodeaban la cama de cuatro postes se levantaron ligeramente.

Caminé para quedar detrás de ella e hice un lento círculo con mi dedo detrás de su cuello.

"¿Quieres nadar a la luz de la luna conmigo?" Creí que esto podría ser una forma suave de introducir las cosas, sobre todo si Bella estaba nerviosa. Aparté el cabello hacia un lado y rocé ligeramente su hombro con mis labios.

"Mmm, mmm, no sé." Parecía incierta y mentalmente me castigué. Había sido un largo viaje, sin duda estaba cansada. Probablemente quería dormir. La decepción estalló en mí, pero había esperado noventa años, podría esperar otra noche – y la comodidad de Bella siempre venía antes que mis propios deseos.

Volteó en mis brazos y me miró a través de sus pestañas. "Hemos esperado tanto tiempo, Edward…yo de verdad no quiero esperar más." Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de lo que quería decir. "Pero si quieres nadar…"

"Podemos nadar mañana." La acerqué a mí, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. "O pasado mañana." Sonrió y me dio un beso muy casto en los labios. "Fue un largo viaje. Tal vez te gustaría tomarte un momento humano."

Ella asintió y entro al baño donde había dejado sus cosas. Me pasé las manos por el pelo.

Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Yo iba a hacer el amor con Bella.

Esta noche.

Ahora.

Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

De pronto, estaba nervioso.

Estaba seguro de que mi naturaleza de vampiro ya estaba bajo control, la exploración con Bella en estos últimos meses me lo había demostrado. Pero aún así estaba nervioso sobre…bueno…yo estaba nervioso.

Quería complacerla.

Quería que esto fuera perfecto.

Pero nunca antes había hecho esto.

Y las primeras veces en rara ocasión eran perfectas.

Pero esto _éramos nosotros_.

_Nosotros_.

Esto sería perfecto _porque_ éramos nosotros.

Corrí las cortinas de la cama, atándolas en su lugar en los postes.

Abrí la cama. Rellené las almohadas. Tomé algunas velas de la sala de estar, las encendí y las puse alrededor en la habitación. Cuando apagué las luces, el dormitorio estaba bañado en una suave y parpadeante luz dorada.

Pensé en la música, pero decidí no poner. Quería que fuera simplemente Bella y yo.

Me pasé las manos por el pelo otra vez.

Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Iba a hacer el amor con mi esposa.

Bella dio la ducha y de pronto necesitaba una distracción.

Necesitaba nadar.

Pasé las puertas, arrojando la ropa a medida avanzaba, y me sumergí en el agua. Arremetí, disfrutando de la sensación de cortar el océano. Calmó mis nervios y agudizaba mi atención.

Salí a la superficie a corta distancia y quité el cabello de mi cara. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, mirando el suave parpadeo de las luces provenientes de la casa. Bella estaba allí. Pronto estaría en mis brazos. En mi cama. Me lancé de vuelta a la playa.

La ducha se detuvo cuando volví a la habitación. El corazón de Bella estaba acelerado y tomé un par de alientos.

Tomé dos toallas del armario de la ropa y me sequé con una y me puse sobre la otra en el suelo, absorbiendo los pequeños charcos de agua que había dejado.

Y ahora me preocupaba con que me vestiría.

Parecía estúpido ponerme ropa de nuevo.

¿Debía entrar en la cama y taparme con las sábanas hasta las caderas?

Finalmente, me até la toalla alrededor justo cuando Bella abría la puerta del baño.

Se me cortó la respiración. Mi cuerpo se tensó y cada célula se centro en la imagen delante de mí.

Ella estaba impresionante en una corta camisola de raso azul.

Se acercó a mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Unimos nuestras manos. Moví los dedos adelante y atrás, lentamente, ente los suyos, mientras mis pulgares acariciaban sus muñecas. Sonrió.

Y no había necesidad de usar palabras.

Mis manos dejaron las suyas y se arrastraron a lo largo de sus brazos, deslizando los tirantes del camisón por sus hombros. La tela brillaba y se contoneó en su camino bajando por su cuerpo y no pude evitar el suave gemido de salió de mis labios. Desde mi corazón.

Su cuerpo desnudo era perfección. Ella era exquisita y sonrió dulcemente al mirarla apreciativamente.

Poco a poco extendió una mano y tiró de la toalla y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando cayó de mis caderas, al suelo, dejándome al descubierto ante ella por primera vez. Se mordió el labio y luego sonrió y alzó los ojos hacia los míos al acariciar mi mejilla. Volví la cara y besé la palma de su mano, sosteniendo su mano contra mí. Mi pulgar acarició su anillo de bodas.

La levanté en brazos y la besé suavemente mientras caminaba por la habitación, disfrutando de cada lento paso y de la sensación de su desnudez contra la mía.

La dejé en la cama y subí a su lado. Se acercó, empujándome para besarla. No habría más esperas. Esta vez no habría detenciones.

La besé. Me tomé mi tiempo, adorándola con manos y labios, acariciando piel nueva y escuchando nuevos sonidos mientras ella jadeaba, gemía y suspiraba mi nombre.

Sus manos eran suaves y lentas al tocarme, acariciarme y abrazarme, y yo estaba perdido, en lo profundo de sensaciones que nunca antes había conocido.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y sostuvimos nuestra mirada al momento de hundirme en ella.

Grité su nombre. Nunca hubo nada como esto. El calor de Bella, su amor, rodeándome. Estaba sofocado, girando. Las sensaciones me abrumaron y bien podría haber llorado por esa cercanía, esa intimidad, por ese increíble regalo que ella estaba dándome – a sí misma.

Era consciente de que mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

Dijo mi nombre sin aliento cuando se cerró a mí alrededor, llevándome más profundo, haciéndome gruñir, bajo y profundo.

Me entregué a ella – corazón, cuerpo, alma. Con cada movimiento de mi cuerpo, declaré mi amor y Bella vino a mi encuentro, una y otra vez, en respuesta.

Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, temblando, y gritando mi nombre, supe que nunca habría algo tan hermoso. Y yo estaba perdido, consumido. Mi cuerpo estaba apretado, subiendo más alto, y luego, con un rugido, quedó suelto. Me destrocé, me hice añicos, caí libre al temblar y jadear.

Y nunca me había sentido tan poderoso. O tan frágil.

Escondí la cabeza en el cuello de Bella, sin aliento, jadeando, sintiendo el ruido ensordecedor de su pulso. Había tantos sentimientos, tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero todo lo que podía formular era su nombre…

"Bella.."

Me abrazó mientras volvía a mí mismo. Acarició mi espalda, la curva de mi oreja y me dijo que me amaba.

"También te amo," susurré, y la atraje hacia mí, doblando mi cuerpo a su alrededor. Mi mente aún trataba de creer en lo que acababa de suceder, pero a través de mi nube de maravillosa euforia, había algo que necesitaba saber.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?" Mi voz era baja, moví lentamente las manos sobre ella, asegurándome que se acurrucara contra mí. Puse los dedos en su barbilla, levanto su cara, y suspiré cuando vi que estaba sonriendo.

"Estoy perfecta." Acarició mi mejilla. "Fuiste _tan_ suave, Edward. Todo fue perfecto…"

Le devolví la sonrisa, aliviado. Ella estaba bien. Ella era perfecta. La besé suavemente.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y se quedó dormida escuchando a las olas chocar contra la arena.

Sonreí al ver que el sol avanzaba en la habitación. Bella se movió y se dio vuelta, pasando un brazo sobre mi torso mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre mi pecho. Soltó un largo suspiro y recorrí su espalda con mis dedos suavemente, lentamente.

Tan hermosa.

Su piel se sentía como seda contra la mía.

El latido del corazón de Bella cambió, al igual que su respiración, y supe que estaba a punto de despertar. La anticipación me recorrió y emocionó.

Un momento después, levantó la cabeza, sonriendo, y me miró con ojos soñolientos.

"Hola," dijo.

"Buenos días."

Quité el cabello que cubría su hermoso rostro.

"Sí, es un buen día," soltó una risita que dejó mi corazón en llamas.

"¿Has dormido bien?"

Pasé el dorso de mis dedos por su mejilla mientras ella descansaba la barbilla en mi pecho.

"Mmm, muy bien." Volvió la cabeza y besó mi pulgar.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?" Me acomodé de lado, apoyado en el codo, frente a ella.

Suspiró. "Estoy…dichosa," sonrió. "Eso es lo más cerca a lo que puedo aproximarme. Estoy dichosa."

"Dichosa es muy bueno," sonreí.

"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes?" Comenzó a besar mi pecho.

"¿Yo?"

"Uh huh."

Solté un suspiro y la acerqué con más fuerza.

"He estado tratando de llegar a algo mientras dormías."

Bella se tensó un poco en mi brazos.

"¿Estás decepcionado?" susurró y abrí la boca por la sorpresa.

"¡No! ¡No, no quería decir eso…no!" Me eché a reír y tomé su rostro en mis manos. "¡Bella, fue la mejor noche de mi vida!"

Volvió a sonreír y reír ante mi entusiasmo.

"Físicamente me sentí…no puedo encontrar las palabras, en cualquier idioma…era puro éxtasis. Alucinante. Probablemente, más allá de lo que hubiera creído, es lo más cerca que pueda llegar."

Volvió a reír, sonrojándose y se apretó contra mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y acaricié su hombro, dejando que mis dedos bailaran sobre su piel y jugaran con su cabello. "Así es, fue mucho más que eso."

"Lo sé," susurró. "Para mí, también."

Acaricié su mandíbula con mi pulgar.

"Sabía que iba a ser así," dije. "Pero no estaba preparado para _cuanto_ más. No tenía idea, no sabía…" Hice la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldo y cerré los ojos. "Fue como…" me encogí de hombros y le di una sonrisa torcida. "Fue como si hubiera estado perdido por mucho tiempo, y anoche tú me encontraste."

Los ojos de Bella se aguaron.

"Sin lágrimas," susurré y pasé los dedos bajo sus mejillas, capturándolas. Ella sorbió.

"Yo sólo…" sacudió la cabeza. "Te amo."

La acerqué a mi almohada junto a mí y la besé. Enredó los dedos en mi cabello y recorrió con su pierna la mía. Se me cortó la respiración y cuando ella se hizo hacia atrás, vi la chispa en sus ojos.

"Hey, Edward…"

"¿Sí, Bella?"

Se mordió el labio.

"¿Quieres que te encuentre de nuevo?"

Tomé la sábana y la quité de encima. Se elevó como una nube y cayó al suelo.

Me recosté a lo largo y ancho de mi cuerpo y le guiñé un ojo.

"Ven por mí."

_._

_._

_._

_Pues bien, este es el final de Distractions. Pero no desesperen, queda el epílogo, muy lindo por lo demás. Y lo mejor, no demoré taaaanto XD_

_Disfruté mucho traduciendo este cap, me encantan los POV Edward y más los de este Ed ;) Mi parte favorita es la escena donde Edward ayuda a Bella a quitarse el vestido. Es un buena combinación de ternura y deseo, y la tuya, ¿Cuál fue?_

_No lo comenté en el cap anterior, pero en ese cap Edward le cuenta a Bella que él llamó a su casa dos veces durante su ausencia, ¿cierto?, y si ustedes hacen memoria, en el primer capítulo, ¡Bella no alcanza a contestar el teléfono DOS veces!, para víspera de Navidad y Año Nuevo. ¡Edward, siempre estuvo ahí! Quedé alucinada cuando lo descubrí._

_Muchas gracias quienes leen en el anonimato (las quiero igual) y a quienes dejan rws. A los favs y alerts. Gracias a Esmeralda Cullen por su apoyo, buena onda, amistad y por recomendarme por todas partes, eres un sol ;) Te perdono por olvidar la diferencia horaria y mandarme un mensaje a las 4 am! _

_Nos leemos en el epílogo._


	17. Epílogo: Un día de Invierno

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y Distractions a Windchymes, quien me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia._

_._

En Septiembre, Edward Cullen me cargó bajo el umbral de nuestra nueva casa. Desempacamos las cajas, ordenamos los muebles. Pusimos la foto de nuestra boda en el estante. Hicimos el amor – en el baño; en la sala de estar; y en la sala de billar.

Octubre pasó rápido y Noviembre voló.

Pero en Diciembre un árbol de Navidad se abrió camino a través de la puerta de entrada – y una nueva tradición comenzó.

**Diciembre 2006**

Al igual que casi todas las mañanas, el sonido de la licuadora me saludó cuando bajé a la cocina. Había un montón de cáscaras de naranja en el mostrador de granito, la tostadora estaba funcionando, la cafetera filtrando y Edward estaba de pie entre todo esto, dándome la espalda, llenando un vaso con jugo de naranja.

Me lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro cuando avancé hacia él. Besé su mejilla, pasando la mano por su espalda y sobre su trasero. Levantó una ceja cuando apreté.

"Aquí," sonrió, y me entregó el vaso con una mano y con la otra me acercó a él. Me dio un beso a boca llena, sus manos se movieron sobre mis curvas, y estuve sin aliento cuando me dejó ir. Tocó mi nariz ligeramente antes de volverse hacia el mostrador y yo me fui a sentar a la mesa para recuperar el aliento.

Estar casada con Edward era muy divertido.

Observé cuando se acercó rápidamente a tomar las pop tarts que saltaron desde el tostador. Las puso en un plato, me sirvió una taza de café y los llevó a la mesa.

"Gracias," sonreí.

"De nada." Se quitó el pelo que tenía sobre los ojos y se sentó frente a mí, balanceándose en su silla, como de costumbre. Pero esta mañana había una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres hermosa."

Rodé los ojos. "Sé eso…pero hay algo que no me estás diciendo. Vamos, suéltalo."

Rió entre dientes. "Me conoces demasiado bien."

"Mm…"

Me dio esa sonrisa torcida y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Dibujó círculos en la superficie de la mesa con un largo dedo, ahora mirando hacia abajo, concentrado en sus invisibles garabatos. Él estaba evitando el contacto visual.

"Hay un trámite que necesito hacer esta tarde," dijo simplemente. "¿Te molestaría manejar después de clases?"

¿Tramite? Inmediatamente despertó mi curiosidad, pero él estaba siendo deliberadamente vago por lo que sabía era mejor no preguntar abiertamente que era – tendría que hacer un rodeo.

"Por supuesto que no me molestaría. Pero ¿por qué hoy tenemos que ir por separado? Tomaré mi camioneta. O el Audi."

"Mm, pero después no llegaré a disfrutar del placer de tu compañía al manejar". Alzó la mirada, sonriendo. "Y me gustaría usar tu camioneta esta tarde, si no te importa. Volveré de nuevo aquí después de almuerzo y la tomaré."

¿Necesitaba la camioneta?

Levanté el vaso de jugo, revolviendo el contenido ausentemente, mirando la pulpa fluir adelante y atrás. Edward volvió a sus círculos. Él sabía que yo quería saber, y yo sabía que él lo estaba ocultando. Debajo de la mesa, jugábamos con los dedos de los pies.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el tramite?" Casi parecía desinteresada…casi. Pero él sabía lo curiosa que era – oiría el latido de mi corazón.

"Vas a tener que esperar y ver," sonrió de nuevo, al alzar la mirada. Gemí internamente, no porque obviamente planeaba una sorpresa, si no porque mi curiosidad era más grande ahora.

Y eso era nuevo para mí.

Hubo un tiempo en que una conversación como esta me habría hecho entrar en pánico y estar desesperada, preguntándome que extravagancia había planeado Edward – pero ahora no. Ahora amaba la idea detrás de sus gestos. Y amaba la alegría, que obviamente, le daba.

Así que en lugar de entrar en pánico hice una mueca. Y Edward rió.

"¿Esta mañana te toca Poesía Norteamericana Moderna?" preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Asentí. "Hoy comenzamos con Gwendolyn Brooks."

"Es buena."

"Lo sé. Estaba deseando que llegara." Finalmente tomé un sorbo de jugo de naranja. "Entonces, ¿Formas básicas y funciones para ti?"

"Sip," sonrió. "También conocido como _cómo hacer que una parada de autobús se vea bien._"

Reí y me tomé todo el jugo. "Estoy segura de que diseñarás una hermosa parada de autobuses…si nuestra casa es algo cercano a eso."

Miré alrededor del comedor con calidad de restorán con techo catedral y vigas a la vista, pared de vidrio alta con puertas francesas que daban al jardín.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, con la boca deliciosamente curvada en las esquinas, observándome morder una pop tart.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Tú sabes," murmuré con la boca llena. "Realmente tienes mano para eso."

"Eso espero," sonrió. "He tenido casi seis meses para hacerlo bien."

Seis meses. Sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, todavía sonriendo.

"Han pasado tantas cosas." Suspiré alcanzado mi café.

Boda, luna de miel, y luego Edward me cargó bajo el umbral de nuestra nueva casa el 2 de septiembre y la universidad había comenzado a finales de ese mes.

"Hemos estado muy ocupados," estuvo de acuerdo.

"Así es."

Sonreí mientras lo miraba por encima de mi café. Había usado mi taza favorita – la blanca que decía _I love Rio_ en letras grandes y negras junto a un corazón rojo. La que él había comprado en la tienda de regalos del aeropuerto el día que volamos a casa desde Isla Esme.

Había sido una maravillosa luna de miel.

Perfecta.

Romántica, juguetona, sexy y relajada.

Isla Esme era un paraíso tropical.

Y Edward brillaba por todas partes.

Pasamos varias horas recostados en la playa, dejando que el sol calentara nuestra piel, mientras pequeñas olas llegaban y lamian los dedos de nuestros pies.

Nadamos y jugamos – persiguiéndonos a lo largo de la arena, salpicándonos en el borde del agua. Y Edward era tan elegante en el agua como cuando estaba en tierra. Podía dar volteretas perfectas – ¡dos, tres, siete en fila! Y él sabía nadar como un delfín. A veces se metía bajo la superficie y no sabía en donde estaba hasta que tomaba mis piernas y me hundía con un chillido de sorpresa.

Me enseñó a bucear, a pesar de que los peces desaparecían cada vez que él estaba en el agua. Pero una vez que estuvo seguro de que yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, fue a sentarse a la arena para mirarme mientras nadaba bajo la superficie, persiguiendo peces brillantes como joyas que recorrían aquí y allá entra algas y rocas.

Caminamos, exploramos cada centímetro de la isla – sus playas abiertas, sus lugares aislados, sus bosques y junglas.

En las profundidades sombrías de la selva había una laguna y una cascada, las cuales Edward estaba ansioso en mostrarme. Era perfectamente redonda y hermosa. Tomó mi mano con fuerza mientras nos dirigíamos con pies descalzos sobre rocas húmedas que bordeaban la orilla, en dirección a la pequeña playa pedregosa que conducía a las aguas turquesas. Nos quedamos de pie, dejando que el rocío proveniente de la cascada se estrellase contra nosotros. Removí los dedos de los pies en la arena mojada. De pronto, Edward soltó mi mano, se quitó los pantalones y se zambulló al agua, desnudo. Apareció un segundo más tarde en el centro de la laguna. Sonreía al quitarse el cabello mojado de la cara y me hizo señas. Dudé, nunca antes había nadado desnuda. Pero un segundo después, sonreí y me quité el vestido de tirantes, la ropa interior, y me metí en el agua, alcanzando la mano extendida de Edward.

Pero hubo días en los que apenas salíamos de la cama. Pasábamos horas haciendo el amor, descubriéndonos mutuamente. Y aprendiendo. Las manos de Edward, sus labios y su cuerpo, me trajeron placeres que no creía que existieran.

Y yo hice lo mismo por él.

Edward dejándose llevar por sus deseos era lo más hermoso que había visto alguna vez. Sobre mí, o de espalda debajo de mí, en la cama, sobre la arena, en el agua, detrás de una cascada; oírlo gritar mi nombre, con la cabeza hacia atrás al estremecerse y temblar – es mi propio paraíso privado cada vez, justo en mis brazos.

Todas a las mañanas, me hacía el desayuno y lo llevaba hasta la cama.

Cada noche nos bañábamos juntos, quitándonos la arena y sal de nuestra piel y cabellos.

Había una hamaca atada a dos árboles, fuera de la casa, y a veces nos tendíamos ahí, de la cabeza a los pies, y Edward tocaba la guitarra y me cantaba, o a veces él leía – uno de los libros de mi biblioteca, y deseaba que momentos como esos duraran para siempre.

Hubo un par de días nublados, por lo que tomamos un bote que nos llevara a tierra firme y paseamos por tiendas y mercados. El brazo de Edward se enrocaba alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome cerca, mientras nos movíamos entre la multitud. Si veíamos algo que nos gustaba, el regateaba y negociaba en perfecto portugués, quedando fascinada de verlo. Ahora, teníamos una obra de arte colgando en nuestra sala de estar, un jarrón en la mesa comedor y una escultura en la sala. Y también tenía un brazalete en la muñeca.

Sí, una luna de miel perfecta.

Tomé otro sorbo de café y miré por la ancha ventana que daba al claro. El pasto estaba cubierto, blanco y reluciente, y los copos de nieve se arremolinaban y flotaban suavemente hacia el suelo. Me recordó un poco a…

"¿Bella? Estás sonrojada." Edward tocó mis pies con los suyos. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Me mordí el labio, y sentí calor en mi cara, no de vergüenza, si no que de deseo.

"Isla Esme," susurré, mirándolo a través de las pestañas. "Y las plumas."

"Ah." Sonrió y se inclino por sobre la mesa. Llevó mi mano a sus labios y también susurró. "La pelea de almohadas."

Asentí lentamente, mordiéndome el labio con fuerza y dejé que el recuerdo corriera en mi mente.

Estaba tendida en la arena, sobre mi toalla, tomando sol. Edward salía del mar, sus pantalones cortos goteaban, y se sacudió como un perro, salpicándome con agua. Grité y me levanté de un salto, riendo y corriendo hacia la casa. Me persiguió por la arena, riendo también, dejándome ir adelante.

Estaba justo detrás de mí mientras yo corría hacia la habitación para tomar una almohada de la cama. Me di vuelta, levantándola en el aire.

"Tengo una almohada," le advertí, tratando de sonar amenazante entre las risas.

Edward se detuvo deslizándose de forma suave y elegante, y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

"Entonces, es claro que estoy en desventaja, señora Cullen."

Sonreí.

Dio un lento paso hacia delante. Lo señalé con la almohada y él se alejó rápidamente.

"Cuidado," sonrió. "Esa puede explotar."

Traté de mantener la cara seria – y fallé.

De pronto Edward se abalanzó sobre la cama y tomó su propia almohada.

"¡Ajá!" La levantó, victorioso, pasándola rápidamente de mano en mano. "Ahora estamos iguales."

Comenzó a rodearme y lo seguí, moviéndome alrededor de él. Estábamos riendo, con nuestras almohadas listas, dando cado uno un golpe aquí y allá. El cabello de Edward le caía sobre la frente, sobre los ojos, y pequeñas líneas de agua de mar corrían por los costados de su cara. De vez en cuando soplaba fuertemente, hacia arriba, al respirar, tratando de quitarse el cabello de la cara. Su pecho, hombros y brazos, estaban húmedos y brillantes. Sus pantalones cortos hicieron charcos en el suelo y traté no pisarlos. Aparte de nuestras respiraciones, la habitación estaba en silencio. Sus largos dedos se curvaron alrededor del borde de la almohada.

El círculo se estrechó. Y más todavía.

Mantuve los ojos en Edward. Su mirada era caliente, como llamas, y de vez en cuando, sus ojos me recorrían y al bikini que llevaba. Su mirada se volvió oscura y tuve una idea bastante calara de cómo esto iba a terminar. Mi cuerpo estaba en alerta.

Seguimos moviéndonos lentamente, el circulo se hizo más estrecho – más pequeño, más cerrado.

Y entonces moví la almohada.

Mi almohada conectó con el brazo de Edward al mismo tiempo que la suya golpeaba mi brazo. Reímos y fui por su estómago y él por las caderas. Avanzamos y retrocedimos haciendo eso, riendo, carcajeándonos, golpeando uno al otro al bailar alrededor de la habitación. Los dos sabíamos que él podía atraparme antes de que lo viera moverse, pero a él le gustaba jugar, y eso era divertido.

Nos escabullimos y enredamos, luego Edward se abalanzó sobre mí y salté sobre la cama, de pie, y usando mi nueva altura golpeé la almohada hacia abajo, en ángulo recto, sobre su cabeza.

"¡Sí!"

Algo sonó rasgándose y de pronto todo el aire a nuestro alrededor estuvo llenos de plumas.

"¡No!"

Y Edward usó ese momento de distracción para dejar caer su almohada, tomarme desde las rodillas y ponerme de espalda contra la cama. Yo estaba riendo nuevamente, y también lo hacía Edward, arrastrándose sobre la colcha, para luego sentarse entre mis piernas e inclinarse, arrastrando su mojada cabeza por toda la longitud de mi cuerpo. Me resistí y retorcí bajo él, su cabello húmedo me hizo cosquillas, mientras sus manos mantenían mis brazos por sobre la cabeza. Y al mismo tiempo, las plumas flotaban y caían en espirales hacia abajo, cubriendo la cama y a nosotros.

"¡Te haré…pagar…por esto…Cullen!" Yo jadeaba y reía.

"Espero que lo hagas," sonrió y continuó frotando mi cuerpo con su cabeza.

Pero de pronto sus _labios_ fueron moviéndose por mi cuerpo, arrastrándose por mi piel y con mis pies comencé a empujar sus pantalones cortos por sus caderas y piernas, al mismo tiempo que soltaba mis brazos y sus dedos quitaban la parte de arriba. La risa se detuvo.

Los labios de Edward descendieron, besando, chupando sobre mi ombligo y desplazándose más allá. Se detuvo en la cadera, justo al lado del lazo de mi bikini. Jadeé y dejó un besito en el hueco allí. Mi pecho se movió con rapidez, tragando aliento y traté de anticipar lo que iba a hacer. Me observaba con cuidado, y lo miré cuando tomó el extremo del lazo entre sus dientes…y tiró.

Jadeaba ahora. La lengua de Edward deslizó a través de mi piel hasta la otra cadera, y observé cómo sus dientes también desataban el otro lazo.

Luego, tomó el pequeño pedazo de tela con la boca y lo apartó.

Mi respiración se aceleró con rapidez cuando Edward gimió y agarró en un puño la colcha al lado de mis piernas. Luego, dejó salir una lenta y fría respiración sobre la sensible piel que había descubierto y abrí la boca, gimiendo, con los muslos temblorosos, enterrando la cabeza en la cama, para arquear las caderas. Esta nueva sensación me hizo emitir sonidos que no sabía fueran posibles.

Edward sopló nuevamente, incluso más lento otra vez, y mi mundo se expandió y giró, y yo no era nada más que dolorosa y cruda sensación.

Había plumas sobre mi estómago y Edward recogió una. La arrastró sobre mis senos y entre ellos, circulando en una tortuosa figura de ocho, después a lo largo de mi cuerpo, acariciando, burlándose, cruzándose de un lado a otro, sin dejar de lado un pedacito de piel sin tocarla. Yo estaba jadeando, retrocediendo, mientras Edward jugaba con mi cuerpo como un instrumento, haciéndolo cantar y suspirar.

Y todo el tiempo, sus ojos se quedaron en los míos, hipnotizado, paralizado, con brillantes y ardientes ojos ámbar mientras seguía con la mirada el paso de la pluma en espiral, hacia abajo más abajo, hacia mis muslos. Luego sus labios continuaron le camino. Y yo estaba perdida.

"¿Te gusta esto?" Su voz estaba áspera y desigual y solo pude gemir en respuesta. Ahora mi cuerpo estaba temblando, fuertemente apretado por anticipación y necesidad. Enterré los dedos en la colcha. Mi sangre ardía, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar y salirse de mi pecho.

Sentía hasta el más mínimo temblor proveniente del cuerpo de Edward al apretarse contra mis piernas. Alcé la cabeza de nuevo. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban flexionados a la vez que sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas. Recorrió con la lengua su labio inferior, un vez, dos veces. Oh Señor…¿él iba a…iba a…?

Luego observé, sin aliento por la necesidad, como Edward bajaba lentamente sus labios y cabeza para desaparecer entre mis piernas.

"Había plumas por todas partes," murmuré y tomé otro sorbo de café.

Edward asintió y se puso de pie rápidamente. Dejó las cascaras de naranja en la basura.

"Creo que voy a terminar de arreglarme." Me aparté de la silla.

"¿Vas a tomar mi reloj?" La voz de Edward era áspera y mi vientre se endureció por ese sonido.

"Claro."

Me tomé mi jugo y llevé las cosas al lavavajillas, mientras Edward enjuagaba la licuadora. Se movía más rápido de lo usual.

Tal vez no debería haber mencionado la pelea de almohadas – hoy sería un largo día. Para los dos.

Corrí escaleras arriba, me lavé los dientes y me lavé la cara con agua fría. Eso ayudó un poco.

Desde la ventana del baño, vi a Edward salir al patio trasero y pararse entre la nieve, mirando al cielo, dejando que los copos de nieve cayeran sobre él. Sonreí. Cuando no había tiempo para una ducha fría, se quedaba en la nieve. Estiró los brazos hacia los costados, aun mirando hacia arriba. Ahora él estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. También sonreí y me pregunté que estaría pensando.

Volví a la habitación, tomé las botas y me senté en el acolchado asiento de cuero del sillón que había tenido el padre de Edward. Metí los pies en las botas y las anudé, luego me levanté y tomé el reloj de bolsillo de Edward y la cadena desde la bandeja superior de la silla y los guardé cuidadosamente en mi bolsillo.

El valet stand no era la única pieza del pasado de Edward que había encontrado un lugar en nuestra casa. Mientras aun estábamos en nuestra luna de miel, él había decidido que finalmente estaba listo para hacerse cargo de las pertenecías de la casa de su familia, así que cuando dejamos la isla a finales de agosto para regresar a Forks, pasamos por Chicago. Estuvimos dos semanas mirando cajas y cajones, para decidir que se podía vender y que podía ser donado a museos o instituciones de beneficencia. Y si había estado preocupada de que se pusiera melancólico, estuve muy equivocada. Escuché y reí mientras él me contaba divertidas historias sobre su infancia y recuerdos compartidos con sus padres. Sus años de humano habían sido, obviamente, felices. Pero casi había llorado al final del segundo día, cuando me preguntó, casi con nerviosismo, si yo estaba de acuerdo con que llevara algunas cosas con él, a pesar de que estaban pasadas de moda.

Así que ahora, abajo había un hermoso juego de comedor caoba y el espejo recibidor al lado de la puerta de entrada. Habíamos añadido algunos de sus viejos libros a nuestra biblioteca, muchos de ellos con su nombre, Edward Masen, en la hoja en blanco del libro. Estuve fascinada, al pasar los dedos sobre la tinta desvanecida, sintiendo la suave impresión hecha hace casi cien años atrás.

Sostenido los libros en su lugar estaba la gárgola sujeta libros de mármol. Sobre la mesa de nuestro estudio descansaba la elegante pluma y juego de tintas que habían sido de su madre.

En el estante superior de nuestro armario estaba una lata llena de soldaditos de juguetes y un conjunto de trenes empaquetados.

El sujeta libros en realidad no era de mi gusto, pero eso estaba bien, porque Edward tampoco había sido excesivamente afectuoso con mi lámpara de lava. De todas formas estaba algo contenta de que no hubiera querido la estatua dorada de Cupido con un reloj en su estómago.

Me gustaba que el pasado de Edward se uniera con su presente y su futuro, se sentía que aquí, en la casa que habíamos creado, todo se había unido para él.

Me acerqué a la ventana y tomé mi mochila que estaba apoyada en la esquina. Edward aún estaba afuera, pero ahora en dirección a la casa, pasándose las manos adelante y atrás por el cabello, sacudiéndose la nieve que allí había quedado.

Me eché la mochila al hombro y di la vuelta para tomar mi chaqueta desde el respaldo de la mecedora – pero me detuve, sorprendida.

Mi sigiloso vampiro estaba de pie justo en la puerta. Y sonreía con _esa_ sonrisa.

Sonreí y dejé caer la mochila. Edward con un encogimiento de hombros se quitó la chaqueta.

Al parecer no iba a ser un día largo, después de todo.

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

Por fin salí de la casa, pero a medida que salíamos a la terraza frontal, Edward se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza al cielo, y olfateó el aire.

"¿Qué es?"

"Nieve."

"Sé que está nevando." Rodé los ojos. "¿Qué pasa con el olfateo?"

Rió entre dientes y pasó la capucha de mi chaqueta sobre mi cabeza hasta cubrirme los ojos.

"¡Hey!" Reí y la eché hacia atrás.

"Se avecina una tormenta."

"¿Puedes predecir el tiempo ahora? ¿Se puede oler?"

Él asintió, volviendo a mirar las nubes. "Llegaremos bien a Dartmouth, pero podríamos quedarnos atorados allí, sería difícil volver a casa." Me miró. "¿Quieres correr el riesgo?"

No estaba segura. Le iba a preguntar a Edward como de _atorados_, pero justo mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo.

Era Jen, mi amiga de la clase de historia social. Su texto iba directo al grano.

_No iré, demasiada nieve. ¿Tú?_

Un segundo más tarde un nuevo mensaje llegó proveniente de Ellie, otra amiga, respondiéndonos a ambas el texto de Jen.

_Me quedo en casa. Tormenta de nieve vs The Little Drummer Boy en el cable – no hay comparación._

Edward miró por encima de mi hombro. "Yo diría que va a ser un día tranquilo en el campus."

Asentí, escribí una respuesta rápida y deslicé el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero.

"Puedo comenzar con mis ensayos," dije y volvía a la casa.

"¿Nos vamos a quedar en casa?" El rostro de Edward se iluminó.

"Sí." Vi el brillo en sus ojos. "¡Pero no te hagas ilusiones!" Aguanté una risita. "Estudiaré."

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. "No se me ocurriría distraerte de tus estudios, amor."

"Bien."

"Pero tomarás descansos, ¿verdad?"

Me senté en un extremo de la mesa del comedor con mi laptop. De Bussey sonaba de fondo, tenía un chocolate caliente a mi lado, me había quitado las botas, me había puesto calcetines cómodos y me lancé a mi ensayo.

Me gustaba la universidad, era tan distinta a la escuela secundaria. Disfrutaba de la libertad y la flexibilidad, y me encantaba la forma en que algunas clases desafiaban mi pensamiento, haciéndome ver las cosas de una manera diferente.

Y la universidad con Edward era divertida.

Estábamos en facultades completamente diferentes, no compartíamos clases, pero eso no importaba. Nos besábamos en los pasillos y compartíamos miradas a lo lejos en el mismo terreno. Y cuando nos juntábamos en la tarde era con el afán de escuchar lo que había pasado en nuestros respectivos días.

Algunas veces nos quedábamos sentados frente a la chimenea, hasta tarde, hablando de un libro, de una obra de teatro o de algún escritor que yo estuviera estudiando. Por supuesto Edward ya había leído _todo_ y a menudo teníamos diferentes opiniones. Edward se animaba, con ojos brillantes, haciendo gestos para enfatizar su punto, claramente disfrutando del ir y venir de nuestro debate. Y yo argumentaba de vuelta, agitando _mis_ brazos, mostrando _mi_ punto de vista, a veces abogando por el diablo solo por diversión. Era estimulante, emocionante, nuevo – y me encantaba.

Y me hice amiga de Ellie y Jen. A veces íbamos a tomar un café después de clases, y habíamos ido al cine con ellas unas pocas veces – noche de chicas. En un par de ocasiones Edward y yo nos habíamos unido a ellas y a sus novios, y salíamos en grupo y eso había sido genial. Pero yo sabía que las amistades nunca podrían ser a largo plazo – en un año o dos yo desaparecería, aunque no me preocupaba. Ahora realmente lo estaba disfrutando, pero la universidad no duraría para siempre, de todos modos, y sabía dónde estaba mi futuro.

Y ahora estaba esparcido en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, papeles y libros que ocupaban tres veces lo que era mi espacio. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia su trabajo, empuñando con la mano su cabello, alejándolo de su rostro. Hasta que no habíamos comenzado la universidad, nunca había visto a Edward estudiar o hacer la tarea,

"Muerdes el final del lápiz cuando estas concentrado," sonreí, sorprendida.

"Supongo que es un habito humano," murmuró distraídamente mientras leía rápidamente sus apuntes.

"Nunca antes he visto que lo hagas."

Alzó la cabeza sonriéndome y volteó la página, sus largos dedos tomaron tan rápido el papel que no vi el movimiento.

Comencé a preguntarme si él habría hecho su tarea en esta mesa, cuando era niño.

"¿Estudiabas aquí cuando eras niño?"

"Algunas veces."

"¿En serio?"

Asintió.

Miré el largo de la mesa y traté de imaginar a Edward humano haciendo su tarea. Había una pequeña marca en la superficie pulida y pasé el dedo por encima.

"¿Tú hiciste este marca?" Bromeé y los ojos de Edward se enfocaron en mis dedos.

"Probablemente," sonrió. "Ponía mis trenes aquí a veces – podrían haberse descarrilado."

Reí y el sonrió, antes de regresar a sus notas.

"¿De verdad _necesitas_ estudiar?" Le pregunte, observándolo. "Creía que sabías casi todo. Nunca parecías estudiar en la secundaria."

"Eso era porque he hecho la secundaria una y otra vez," hizo una mueca. "Pero los vampiros aún así necesitan aprender cosas. El conocimiento no aparece automáticamente en el cerebro con la transformación. Solo se mucho porque he estudiado mucho." Se encogió de hombros "Y aprendo muy rápido."

"Y recuerdas todo."

"Todo," asintió. "Un cerebro de vampiro puede contener mucha más información que el de un humano. Y todo lo que entra se queda allí."

"Será también así para mí, ¿cierto?"

Asintió de nuevo, sonriendo. "Y serás capaz de concentrarte en muchas cosas a la vez. Estarás distraída y desorientada al principio, pero te ajustarás, y yo estaré allí para apoyarte. Y luego serás capaz de mantener una conversación con Alice mientras juegas ajedrez conmigo, construyes torres de bloques con el bebé y escuchas cada instrumento del concierto que se reproduce en el estéreo."

Sonrió y mi corazón se agitó. Me encantaba cuando hablaba con tanta alegría y entusiasmo sobre mi transformación. Y sobre todo me encantaba cuando hablaba de que tuviéramos un hijo.

En los últimos meses se había unido a Carlisle en su investigación sobre la descendencia humano-vampiro y con cada nueva pieza de información que hemos ido descubriendo, crecía la confianza que tenía Edward en que podríamos hacerlo. Ahora no era un _si_ o incluso un _tal vez_, era un _cuando_. Solté unas lágrimas la noche en que Edward se había acurrucado contra mi en la cama y me dijo que estaba listo para tener un bebé cuando yo quisiera.

Al otro lado de la mesa su sonrisa se hacía más amplia y sabia que estábamos recordando lo mismo. Su pie presionó cariñosamente el mío.

"Entonces, qué está pasando por tu cerebro ahora," pregunté bajito.

Respiró hondo, "Bueno, me preguntaba qué tipo de árbol en el jardín sería el mejor para una casa en el árbol, porque todo niño necesita uno de esos…"

Sonreí y froté su pie con el mío.

"Y también estoy trabajando en los ángulos y tensiones de la viga de soporte como parte de mi asignación, hoy me toca cocinar y estoy pensando en hacer lasaña, así que estoy pensando en lo que eso implicará. Mentalmente estoy escribiendo mi ensayo sobre la historia del movimiento Bauhaus, y puedo escuchar venir la furgoneta del cartero por el camino, tratando de entregar lo más rápido posible antes de que llegue la tormenta."

"¡Wow!" Me acomodé en mi asiento. "Eso es una buena lista."

"Lo sé." Me dio una sonrisa de triunfo y luego se puso de pie. "Ya vuelvo."

Él cumplió con su palabra y un momento después estaba de vuelta en el comedor, nuevamente con copos de nieve en el pelo y el correo en la mano.

"¿Hora de descanso?" preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Asentí, mi ensayo solo necesitaba el resumen, así que me levanté y lo seguí hasta el salón.

Nos acurrucamos en el sofá, acomodada entre las piernas de Edward.

"¿Qué llegó?"

"Parece que es un tarjeta de Navidad de Callum y Leah."

Me tendió el sobre y saqué la tarjeta con una imagen de dibujos animados de Santa compilando su lista de buenos y malos en una hoja de cálculo en una computadora.

"Muy Callum," reí.

Callum y Leah estaban casados. La boda de noviembre tuvo que ser adelantada y hecha en un apuro cuando el corazón de Harry Clearwater se empeoró. Él murió en Septiembre pero había visto a su hija caminar por el pasillo a fines del mes de agosto con solo dos semanas de preparación. El corto aviso significó que el profesor Mcleod no pudo llegar a tiempo desde su nueva excavación en un remota parte de Rusia – pero su ausencia permitía que Edward pudiera ir a la boda conmigo.

Había sido una reunión pequeña e intima. La ceremonia se celebró al atardecer en los acantilados de La Push. Después hubo una fogata y una fiesta en la Reserva. Leah se veía hermosa en blanco y con flores entretejidas en su cabello oscuro y brillante, pero apenas reconocí a Callum en su traje.

"Es rentado," me dijo con complicidad mientras tiraba incómodo de su cuello.

"Me sorprende que no usaras tus camisetas de Pac-man," bromeé. Sin embargo, Callum, parpadeó aturdido.

"Está debajo. ¿Cómo supiste?" siseó.

Miré la tarjeta y leí la breve nota de Callum…_la universidad está bien, el apartamento es pequeño, pero Seattle es genial. ¡Leah dice hoja! Nos vemos en Navidad._

"Será bueno ponernos al día con ellos," dije. "Me alegro de que vayamos a Forks para Navidad."

Me levanté y fui a dejar la tarjeta en la repisa de la chimenea, en línea con las otras que habíamos recibido, junto con las elegantes velas de Navidad y el pequeño árbol ornamental. Esa era la medida de nuestras decoraciones y la habitación realmente no tenía un aspecto muy festivo, pero un árbol no era muy práctico. Nos íbamos a pasar las Navidades en tres días, así que en realidad no tendríamos la oportunidad de disfrutar de un árbol y este sería todo ramas marrones y flojas para el momento en que regresáramos después de Año Nuevo.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, mirando el otro sobre en la mano de Edward.

"¿Qué más hay?"

"Sólo la cuenta de la electricidad." Hubo solo un sutil tono en su voz y supe que no querría saber de ella. "¿Quieres hacerte cargo de eso?"

Alcé la mirada hacia él. Dio una cortante inclinación de cabeza y extendió la mano para suavizar el pliegue que se había formado entre mis cejas. Inmediatamente su rostro se relajó y sonrió. Flexionó los muslos contra mí.

"Aún no te gusta, ¿verdad?" pregunté bajito.

Se encogió de hombros. "No es que no me guste – lo entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo, es sólo que…va en contra de lo que creo." Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Y no quiero volver a pelear."

"Yo tampoco."

Los últimos seis meses habían sido maravillosos, pero no todo había sido viento en popa y guerra de almohadas. Hubo peleas reales también. Más que nada desacuerdos pequeños, sobre cosas pequeñas. Edward seguía limpiándose lan manos en el paño de cocina en lugar de hacerlo con la toalla de manos en la cocina y dejaba los zapatos en donde sea que se los quitaba.

A veces yo mezclaba la basura con el reciclaje, pero a principios de noviembre tuvimos una pelea importante.

Veníamos conduciendo de vuelta a casa desde la universidad una tarde lluviosa. La canción en la radio del auto había terminado y comenzó un anuncio del proveedor local de electricidad. Me volteé hacia Edward.

"No ha llegado la cuenta de la electricidad aún. En realidad…" fruncí el ceño un poco desconcertada. "Ya han pasado dos meses y no he visto llegar _ninguna_ cuenta de los servicios básicos."

"La cuenta del gas llegó la semana pasada, la de la electricidad la semana anterior a esa. Las he pagado."

"Oh." Me sorprendió. "Eres rápido, ni siquiera las vi."

"Son electrónicas, llegan directamente a mi correo electrónico. Solo debo transferir el dinero."

"Oh."

Me miró con ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. "¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"Yo, eh…bueno, hubiera sido bueno hablar de ello."

"Oh." Ahora era él quien parecía sorprendido. "No veía la necesidad."

¿No veía la necesidad? El enojo ardió en mí.

"¿Es…en serio? ¿No viste la necesidad?"

"Me parecía la forma más fácil de manejar las cosas," dijo con simpleza.

"¿Ocultándome las cuentas?"

"¿Qué?" Su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia mí. "Yo no te estoy _escondiendo_ nada, Bella ¿por qué dices eso?" También estaba molesto.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no he visto ninguna de las cuentas? ¿Por qué no hablas de eso conmigo? ¡También es mi casa, y ni siquiera sé cuanto estamos gastando!"

Su expresión cambió. Comenzó a sonreír y eso hizo que me erizara. Mi molestia estaba a un paso de ser ira.

"El dinero no es un problema, Bella, has visto la cuenta bancaria."

Lo había hecho. Ahora era nuestra cuenta común y la imagen del balance de ocho dígitos siempre me mareaba.

"Tienes razón, el dinero no es un problema, Edward. Pero el hecho es que _tú_ has organizado todo esto sin que _yo_ participe.

Frunció el ceño.

"Bella, es una tarea mundana y rutinaria. Pensé que no tendría importancia quien pagaba las cuentas, siempre cuando se hiciera."

"¡Estás olvidando completamente el punto!" Solté.

"¿Y qué punto es ese?" Espetó de vuelta.

Moví las manos entre nosotros. "Se supone que somos socios en esto. Que queremos compartir lo mundano y la rutina. Yo creías que sentía lo mismo."

"Así es, pero…" Nuevamente frunció el ceño, y se encogió de hombros de forma casual. Demasiado casual. "Es solo pagar las cuentas, Bella."

"¡No, no lo es!" Ahora estaba realmente enojada. "¡Y no me desestimes de esa manera!"

"¿Cómo así?"

Imité su encogimiento de hombros. "Como si Bella fuera una tonta."

"No te he desestimado. Yo no creo que seas una tonta, sólo…" se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera perdido y fuera de su terreno. "No creía que fuera gran cosa y supongo que…" hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, como si se estuviera preparando para algo. Noté que apretaba un poco la mandíbula. "Sé que puede parecer pasado de moda para ti, pero como tu marido, siento que es mi deber cuidar de estas cosas. Para cuidar de _ti_."

Abrí la boca, al igual que los ojos, sorprendida.

"No acabas de decir eso," siseé. "No vas usar la línea _yo soy tu esposo y yo me ocupo del dinero._"

"No he dicho eso…"

Pero lo interrumpí. "Esto no es solo ser pasado de moda, Edward, ¡eso es…_insultante_! Me insulta, a mí y a mi inteligencia y…"

Se volteó hacia mí, con los ojos brillantes y furiosos. Dejé de hablar.

"Entonces, debo pedir disculpas." Su voz era dura, contenida. "Nunca fue mi intención ofenderte y si lo he hecho, fue accidental y no intencionado." Tomó aire lentamente. "Estaba tratando de hacerte la vida más fácil. _Nunca_, _jamás_, te insultaría. Y has mal interpretado _completamente_ lo que dije."

"¡Oh! ¿En serio eso hice?" Era todo escepticismo.

"¡Sí!" Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hacerle frente a la carretera. Sus manos eran como garras en el volante, su pecho se movía pesadamente. "Esta conversación es ridícula," murmuró. Y eso para mí era como mostrarle una bandera roja a un toro.

"¿Ridícula?" Alcé las manos al aire. "Entonces, ¿es ridículo porque _yo_ quiero hablar sobre nuestros compromisos y acuerdos financieros?" Grité.

"¡Pero no vamos a _discutir_ sobre todo!" Gritó él de vuelta. "Estás exagerando algo que…"

"¡No estoy exagerando!"

"¡Yo creo que sí!"

"¡Me llamaste ridícula!"

"¡No lo hice!"

"Es como si lo pensaras."

"¡Ugh!" Golpeó la palma de la mano contra el volante. Este se sacudió y emitió un sonido. "¡Ahora, estás siendo ridícula!" gruñó.

"Detén el auto." Mi voz era suave y plana.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Detén el auto!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Me iré caminando a casa."

"Está lloviendo."

"No me importa. Detén el auto."

Se hizo silencio…y luego…

"No."

Su voz dejó un silencio sepulcral.

"Para el auto."

"No."

"¡DETÉN EL MALDITO AUTO, EDWARD!"

Él gruñó en voz alta. El auto desvió con rudeza hacia un lado del camino. Salí, cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar. La lluvia estaba fría, corría por mi cuello, por lo que subí el cuello de mi chaqueta y bajé la cabeza. El Volvo iba a mi lado. La ventanilla del acompañante bajó.

"Vuelve al auto, Bella."

No le hice caso.

"Sabes que podría traerte para acá por mi mismo."

"¡Sí, como si eso fuera a hacer las cosas mejor!" Le gruñí. "Solo tienes que golpear a Bella en la cabeza y arrastrarla de vuelta a la caverna por los pelos."

Creo haberlo oído murmurar algo en voz baja, pero no podría estar segura.

"Bella, solo metete al auto…por favor." Trataba de mantener la voz firme, pero se oí la ira destilando de sus palabras.

"¡No!" Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y seguí caminando.

"Está húmedo y hace frío, puedes enfermar."

Dudé por un momento. Si me daba la gripe, él estaría fuera de sí. Una pequeña chispa de compasión destelló, pero fue arrasada por la ira tan pronto recordé por que estaba afuera en primer lugar. Cómo se atrevía a pensar en encargarse de las cosas de esa forma. ¿Qué creía que era yo – una niña que debía ser atendida? ¿Pensaba que no podía hacer nada, como mi _madre_?

Me estremecí y seguí caminando. De pronto, el auto aceleró, alejándose de mí. Giró y con experticia derrapó frente a la siguiente parada del camino, pulverizando un perfecto arco de barro en el aire.

Edward bajó del coche y este tembló cuando cerró la puerta. Caminó hacia mí, su cara era como un trueno, ojos desorbitados, brillantes, y me pregunté que era lo que iba a hacer. Me preparé para ser echada por encima de su hombro,

En cambio, me tendió las llaves.

"Toma," espetó. "Caminaré. Tú conduce. No puedo coger mi muerte dos veces."

Tomó mi mano y presionó con firmeza las llaves en mi palma.

Luego volteó, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia. Se movía con rapidez y en medio de mi sorpresa, mi corazón se encogió cuando lo vi marcharse. Su postura no era solo por el enojo, comprendí. Tenía la cabeza gacha, los hombros encogidos.

Estaba herido.

Le había hecho daño.

Pero él también me había herido, me recordé. Aunque la ira y la indignación comenzaban a desvanecerse,

Tal vez _había_ reaccionado de manera exagerada. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero lo que dijo era verdad…él nunca me insultaría. O no me molestaría. No a propósito.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro mientras observaba la distancia cada vez mayor entre nosotros. Los hombros de su chaqueta se oscurecían a causa de la lluvia. Dentro de pronto, él solo sería un punto en la distancia. Me abracé y temblé contra el frío y la humedad.

Edward había vivido un gran cambio social y revolución sexual, pero él seguía siendo, en cierto modo y en gran medida, un hombre de su época. Algunas de sus ideas y creencias siempre estarían fuera de sincronía con las mías. Tenía que recordar eso, y no arreglarlo gritándole a él.

"Edward…"

No respondió, aunque sabía que me escuchaba. Quedé realmente sorprendida cuando siguió caminando y comprendí lo molesto que debería estar. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlo siempre a mi disposición, sin importar qué. Siempre estaba tan dispuesto a complacerme, a estar conmigo…¿había dado por sentado esa parte de su naturaleza? Me mordí el labio.

Tenía el pecho apretado y me ardían los ojos. No tenía intención de herirlo.

"¡Edward!"

Podía oír el borde débil de la ansiedad en mis palabras. Inmediatamente se detuvo, inhumanamente, pareciendo una estatua.

"¡Edward!" Tomé un par de pasos hacia él, inseguros y vacilantes, y él negó con la cabeza. Luego volteó.

Y corrió hacia mí.

Su abrigo se movía detrás de él mientras corría, su cabello chorreaba a causa de la lluvia. Yo también eché a correr. Pero solo había tomado dos o tres pasos antes de que él llegara, tomándome en sus brazos para sostenerme fuerte y estrechamente.

"Lo siento," dijo, sus labios en mi oído. "Lo siento."

"No, yo lo siento. Tienes razón, reaccioné de forma exagerada."

"Debería haberlo discutido contigo."

"Sí, pero debería haber…"

"Hablemos en el auto. Te vas a enfriar."

Regresamos al Volvo. Edward lanzó su abrigo en el asiento trasero, me quité la chaqueta y tomé la de repuesto que siempre mantenía en el auto para mí…por si acaso. Encendió la calefacción y estrechó mis manos con las suyas.

"Lo siento…" comenzó, y creí que todavía se estaba disculpando por el pago de las cuentas, pero no. "Lo siento, no me devolví la primera vez que me llamaste." Su expresión se ensombreció, y cuando bajó los ojos me di cuenta de lo que se trataba. "No debí haber seguido caminando, no cuando me habías llamado."

Alcé nuestras manos y puse mis dedos en su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"Tienes permitido enojarte conmigo, Edward. Tienes permitido irte echando humo, eso está bien. Sé que no me estás dejando."

Parpadeó un par de veces. Habíamos decidido hace mucho tiempo que no podíamos esquivar nuestra separación. Era una parte de nuestra historia, que nos había llevado hasta _ahora_, y teníamos que ser capaces de hablar de ello abiertamente y con honestidad.

Asintió, luego en la comisura de sus labios apareció una pequeña y casi sonrisa. "Pero fue muy grosero de mi parte ignorarte de esa forma."

"Estabas dolido."

Respiró hondo y volvió a asentir.

"Lo siento," murmuré, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus brazos también se enrollaron a mí alrededor. "Perdí los estribos. Sé que nunca harías algo que me moleste deliberadamente. Y yo no debería haber asumido que darías la vuelta y regresarías solo por que había llamado. No puedo esperar que te desvivas por mí de esa manera."

Sus ojos se suavizaron y calentaron. "¿Desvivirse? Estás leyendo mucho a Austen de nuevo."

"Quizás. Lo necesito para equilibrar a Kerouac."

Rió suavemente.

"Lo siento," dije de nuevo. "Estaba algo delicada con asunto de cuidar de ti. Pensé…" dudé, con ganas de explicar, pero sabiendo que me haría sentir y sonar desleal. "Me hizo pensar en Renee," finalmente escupí. "¿Qué tan impotente estaba a pesar de que tenía a alguien que hiciera las cosas por ella? Amo a mi mamá, realmente lo hago, pero no _me_ gusta la idea de ser así, y siempre me prometí a mi misma que nunca lo sería. Creo que es importante para mí saber lo que está pasando." Tragué saliva cuando terminé mi perorata y Edward asintió.

"Nunca quise dar a entender que no podías cuidar de ti misma – sé muy bien que puedes." Me dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Soy muy nuevo en esto," continuó. "Y en mi tiempo humano el esposo era el responsable de proveer para su esposa y su familia. Él manejaba las finanzas, eso era lo que hacía. Fue lo que hizo mi padre. Por muchos años era lo que hacía Carlisle y Emmett. Supongo que eso ha quedado en mí. Aunque sé que ahora los tiempo son diferentes, esto sigue estando…arraigado en mí, supongo." Suspiró. "Cómo he dicho…soy nuevo en esto."

Sonrió, pero tuve la sensación de que había más. Le di a su mano un apretón.

"Pero hay algo más…," se detuvo, vacilante.

"Sigue."

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un hombro, como si tratara de pensar que decir.

"Bueno, hemos discutido sobre nuestras inversiones, acciones y participaciones, las cuentas de la tarjeta de crédito, pero con los servicios públicos, creo que vuelvo a Renee de nuevo."

Alcé las cejas.

Tomó aliento. "En el día de campo, el día antes de la boda, tu madre estaba muy nostálgica. Pude ver en su mente todos los recuerdos que tenía de ti. Pude ver lo mucho que te encargaste de ella."

"Oh." Hablé muy bajito y bajé la mirada hacia la palanca de cambios.

"Parecías de solo once o doce años, pero pude ver que le decías que pusiera dinero al lado de la vieja lata de café en la cocina y así habría algo para pagar las cuentas. Cuando eras algo más mayor te vi en la mesa de la cocina con ella, haciendo calzar el dinero con las cuentas. Vi los avisos que amenazaban con cortar el teléfono o la electricidad porque ella había olvidado pagar." Se encogió de hombros. "Tu rostro estaba preocupado. Simplemente, yo no quiero que tengas que preocuparte nunca más." Volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"Oh, Edward."

Apreté su mano y me acomodé en mi asiento para poder apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro. Dejó ir mi mano y pasó el brazo sobre mi hombro.

"Gracias por pensarlo," susurré.

Besó sobre mi cabeza y manejó.

"Pero tienes razón," dijo. "No debía haber continuado con eso. Fue muy presuntuoso de mi parte. Voy a cambiar las condiciones. Pediré que las cuentas se envíen a casa."

"Gracias." Sentí sus labios en mi pelo otra vez.

Guardamos silencio mientras el auto terminaba su camino. El agua goteaba desde el cabello de Edward. Quité algunas de las gotas, y sonrió.

"Vas a necesitar un baño caliente cuando llegues a casa." Pasó con fuerza la mano arriba y abajo por mi brazo. Mm. Un baño caliente sonaba bien.

"Con burbujas," suspiré, y él rió entre dientes.

"Con burbujas. Definitivamente."

Levanté el rostro, mirándolo, buscando sus ojos.

"¿Vienes conmigo?"

Parpadeó, sorprendido.

"¿Puedo?"

Rodé los ojos y reí. "Si. ¿Vienes?"

Sonrió, con los ojos más oscuros. "Será un placer."

Eso había sido hace un mes. Edward había solicitado que las cuentas llegaran a casa ahora y este era la primera en llegar con el nuevo sistema. Aún me lo tendía. Tomé el sobre y lo abrí. Me asombré cuando vi el total.

"Eso parece mucho."

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras miraba el papel en mi mano. "Debe ser la calefacción," dijo. "Es una casa grande."

"Supongo que sí." Yo tenía el ceño fruncido y Edward señaló la columna comparativa con la ultima boleta y la anterior a esa.

"Estamos muy parejos con el mes pasado, pero el mes anterior fue menos. Creo que, dado el tamaño de la casa, y la temporada, no es tan malo." Se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres encargarte tú?"

Puse la boleta sobre la mesa de café. "Uno de nosotros puede hacerlo esta noche, on line."

"¿Uno de nosotros?"

"En realidad no me importa _quien_ realmente apreté los botones, solo que se pague."

Sonrió y sus ojos se suavizaron al asentir otra vez.

"Lo entiendo," dijo.

Me volví para darle un beso, pero mi estómago rugió.

"Es hora de alimentar al humano." Me dio un beso rápido y comenzó a moverse. "¿Quieres que yo…?"

"No, hiciste el desayuno, y harás la cena - yo hago este." Le guiñé un ojo. "Sé que eres un experto en la cocina, pero puedo hacerme un sándwich, ya sabes."

.

∙∙∙/∙∙∙

.

La tormenta golpeó con toda su fuerza mientras apilaba el jamón y el queso en mi sándwich.

Almorcé el en sofá con los pies en el regazo de Edward y con el DVD andando. Mientras estaba en la cocina, Edward había hecho fuego en la chimenea y las llamas crepitaban y ardían.

Estábamos viendo _Psicosis_ de Alfred Hitchcock. Había sido el regalo de bodas de parte de Callum y Edward había reído cuando le expliqué el significado. Hoy, era la primera vez que la veíamos, aunque por supuesto, Edward la había visto antes.

"¡Uf, esto si que es…escalofriante!" murmuré, encogiéndome en los cojines.

Edward detuvo el masaje en mis pies y me tendió sus brazos. En un instante me había acurrucado contra él, mirando por entre los dedos a la pantalla mientras sus labios acariciaban mi cabello.

"No es miedo como en una película de terror, es…"

"¿Inquietante?" sugirió.

"Sí. Inquietante. Realmente inquietante. Como, escalofríos y piel de gallina, no quiero ducharme de nuevo, o algo así."

El viento soplaba y las ventanas estaban blancas a causa de la nieve que chocaba contra el vidrio. Me acerqué más a Edward, escuchando el aullido del viento. El sonido se añadía a toda la atmosfera y al factor espeluznante del ir y venir del Motel Bates. Estaba agradecida de que fuera solo medio día.

"Pronto va a terminar," dijo Edward en voz baja.

"¿La película?"

"La tormenta. Es por el viento."

"¿Puedes decir eso?"

Asintió. "Y después todo va a estar muy tranquilo, y silencioso." Besó la punta de mi nariz. "Y entonces podremos ir a hacer bolas de nieve."

Reí y abrí los ojos ante su sonrisa tonta.

"Me parece bien."

La película terminó, dejándome con la boca abierta a la hora del climax, mirando la pantalla.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Era Norman todo el tiempo?"

Edward se echó a reír. "Me sorprende que no lo sepas ya."

"Te lo dije, no había visto la película."

"Pero todo el mundo sabe del giro en _Psicosis_."

"Yo no soy _todo el mundo_."

"Lo sé," sonrió.

Me estremecí de nuevo, tratando de quitarme de encima la espeluznante sensación. Quería distraerme. Quería salir a la calle y tomar aire fresco y frío, pero la tormenta aún estaba

Así que escuchamos música en su lugar. Edward me tomó en brazos, quitó la mesa de café de en medio, y nos pusimos a bailar en la sala de estar. Trató enseñarme a bailar Twist, que fue muy divertido, pero también muy extraño - el equilibrio nunca fue mi fuerte. Después, cambiamos a Salsa. Edward, por su puesto, era muy bueno, y disfruté viendo sus caderas balanceándose con la música. Me hizo girar por la habitación de manera experta, con una sonrisa mientras echaba la cabeza atrás, riendo. Pero cuando extendió el brazo, dándome a entender que girara alejándome de él, me dejé llevar – estaba jactándome y yendo demasiado lejos. Me estrellé contra los estantes del rack y los CDs de Edward chocaron contra el suelo. Quedaron en un montón, desordenados, mezclados y confundidos. Me cubrí la cara con las manos y gemí. ¡No la música!

Sorprendentemente, Edward rió.

"Pero, odias cuando tu música se mezcla," me quejé.

"Te lo dije, recuerda, no me importaría tanto si fuiste tú quien la mezclaba. Especialmente después de dar un giro espectacular."

Rió de nuevo y yo también, poniéndonos de rodillas a recoger CDs.

"No nos tomará mucho," dijo.

Se los tendí, uno a uno y Edward ponía cada uno en su lugar. Me quedaba muy claro que él bien podría volver a apilar los estantes en aproximadamente dos minutos y que mi ayuda solo iba a demorar el proceso. Pero a él no parecía importarle. De hecho, parecía estar disfrutando. Hablamos de donde habíamos estado cuando diferentes canciones salieron; me contó a cuales de las bandas que estaban en los estantes había ido a ver en concierto; porqué prefería a Elvis Costello por sobre Devo, o a Yello en vez de Kraftwerk.

Una vez los CDs estuvieron en su lugar, me preguntó si quería seguir bailando, pero le sugerí que renunciáramos a esa idea y que en su lugar jugáramos a las cartas. A Edward le gustaba jugar, y yo era la única persona con la que él podía jugar - el silencio de mi mente era al menos un reto para él.

Nos volvimos a sentar en la mesa del comedor.

"¿Qué está en juego?" Pregunté y barajé los naipes.

"¿Quieres apostar?" Abrió los ojos de golpe. Nunca habíamos antes lo habíamos hecho.

"¿Por qué no?"

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, inseguro.

"No sé. Supongo…" entrecerró los ojos, una sonrisa pícara se estaba formando en sus labios. "¿Qué quieres apostar?"

"Mm…" lo pensé por un momento. "¿Masaje de espalda?"

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa y asintió. "Me parece bien. Me gustan tus masajes de espalda."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que vas a ganar?" Pero yo ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Bueno, ya habíamos jugados antes a las cartas y todavía no ganaba. Era lo mismo con las damas. Y Scrabble - ¿Quién no si el Seños Vampiro Diccionario sabría que un _jabeque_ era una nave de tres palos? Estúpida palabra de puntuación triple. Pero aún así, no había necesidad para ese nivel de suficiencia.

"Está bien," murmuré. "Hay buenas posibilidades de que tú ganes. Pero eso no lo garantiza…puedo ser yo."

Se encogió casualmente. "Es posible. Pero también me gusta _darte_ masajes en la espalda, así que de cualquier forma, yo gano."

Entrecerré los ojos y el rió, pero no reía quince minutos más tarde.

"¡Sí!" Grité y levanté un puño al aire por la emoción de la victoria cuando puse mi full house sobre la mesa. "¡Sí!" Grité de nuevo, pero me detuve. "¿No me dejaste ganar, cierto?" _(nt: full house: en póquer, un trío y un par)_

"No," dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Casi parecía confundido. "No lo hice."

"¡Sí!" Golpeé al aire otra vez, rebotando en mi asiento, mientras Edward se quedaba mirando las cartas, con el ceño fruncido.

"No estoy acostumbrado a perder," murmuró y me miró desconcertado.

"No vas a ponerte de mal humor, ¿o si?"

Lo consideró por un momento. "No sé. Creo que podría." Levantó la mirada esperanzado. "¿Podemos jugar de nuevo?"

"Oh no…" sacudí la cabeza. "No va a haber ninguna revancha."

Rodó los ojos. "Cita de Rocky," murmuró con amargura y reí.

"¡Tendré mi masaje de espalda!" Sonreí.

"Habrías conseguido uno de todas formas. Sabes que me gusta dártelos."

"¿En serio estás de mal humo, no? ¡En serio estás de mal humor!"

"No realmente," se encogió de hombros. "Me gusta verte feliz."

"Aún así estás de mal humor," bromeé y él rió ligeramente.

Entonces, de pronto, sus ojos estaban brillantes y relucientes. Se puso de pie rápidamente y su estado de ánimo cambió a la misma velocidad.

"La tormenta terminó," dije. "¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!"

Me abrigué contra el frío y Edward abrió la puerta y caminó hacia afuera con los pies descalzos, camiseta y jeans.

Hice una perfecta bola de nieve – suave, redonda y esponjosa. La tiré directamente a la espalda de Edward, pero la oyó volar por el aire y levantó la mano, la atrapó perfectamente sin mirar. Se volteó, me la tiró de vuelta con efecto y se estrelló justo en mi pecho.

"¡Ugh!" Mientras estaba distraída sacudiéndome me empujó, haciéndome aterrizar de espalda contra la nieve. Y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, sus largos y fuertes dedos se hicieron sentir incluso a través de la mayor parte de mis ropas.

"¡Detente!" Chillé. "¿Esto es una venganza por vencerte en el póquer?"

"Síp," rió de vuelta.

Me las arreglé para meter una mano entre nosotros, bajo su camiseta, y arrastrar las uñas por su vientre, donde sabía era sensible.

Siseó y se resistió, moviéndose bruscamente, sonriéndome por mi propia venganza de cosquillas. Moví los dedos contra él.

"Buena jugada, amor," rió entre dientes.

Nos perseguimos uno al otro, lanzándonos bolas de nieve, algunas golpearon, otras no. Golpeé a Edward justo en el centro de su pecho y cayó de rodillas y luego de frente, con los brazos extendidos. La nieve se elevó a su alrededor. Hubiera sido muy dramático si no se hubiera reído tanto.

Hicimos ángeles de nieve y construimos un muñeco. Buscamos unas ramas y piedras para hacer lo brazos y la cara.

"Se parece a ti," Edward bromeó y le saqué la lengua.

Jugamos y reímos hasta que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Pero al primer castañeo de dientes fui tomada entre fuertes y fríos brazos y llevada hacia dentro.

"¡Fue divertido!" Me quité la capucha y me sacudí la nieve de las botas.

"Lo fue." La cara de Edward se iluminó, sonriendo como el chico de diecisiete que era, con el cabello húmedo y encima de los ojos. Tomó mi mano y me quitó los guantes antes de ayudarme a quitarme la chaqueta. "Anda y siéntate junto al fuego," dijo.

Envolvió una manta de cachemir sobre mis hombros. Luego me observó mientras calentaba mis manos, y me pregunté por la suave mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" susurré.

"Estoy pensando en que me gustaría poder calentarte las manos."

Mi corazón titubeó.

"Un día," dije. "Cuando sea como tú."

Asintió, sonriendo hacia delante. "Estoy esperando eso."

Me acomodé, sentándome con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Edward se acercó y se acostó recostando la cabeza en mi regazo. El fuego lo había calentado un poco y pasé las manos a través de su cabello. Casi ronroneaba, con los ojos cerrados mientras mis dedos rascaban su cuero cabelludo. Pasé los dedos entre los mechones sedosos de su cabello, dejando que jugaran y deslizaran entre mis dedos. Detrás de la oreja izquierda, bajo las capas superiores, tenía el cabello más corto, recto y puntiagudo. Era una pequeña parte, aproximadamente del tamaño de mi pulgar. Pensaba en eso a la vez que acariciaba el recorte por los dedos cuando Edward abrió los ojos. Extendió una mano y suavemente tocó mi medallón que se enseñaba por sobre mi suéter.

"Oh," sonreí, entendiendo. Devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos de nuevo, acomodándose en mi regazo.

Nos sentamos allí por un rato, en silencio, en paz, frente al fuego, con mis dedos jugando con el cabello de Edward. Él estaba tan relajado, con la más pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sus largas pestañas haciendo sombra sobre sus mejillas. Casi podría estar dormido. Me encantaba cuando estaba así. Pero no siempre él estaba así de relajado, y sonreí al recordar el pasado miércoles.

Los miércoles, mis clases terminaban más tarde que las de Edward, así que por lo general tomaba mi camioneta, o el Audi, dependiendo de mi ánimo, y Edward conducía por separado el Volvo. El pasado miércoles, cuando llegué a casa él me recibió en la puerta, como siempre, pero esta vez tenía un taco de pool en la mano.

"¿Estás jugando?" Pregunté y él se inclinó para besarme.

"Mm, ¿te unes?"

Entramos a la sala de billar y Edward juntó las bolas.

"Creo que voy a mirar," me senté en la cómoda silla de cuero en la esquina. "Me gusta verte jugar."

Rodó los ojos, sabiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba, y procedió a inclinarse para su primer golpe. Por dentro, mi corazón dio un pequeño suspiro.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" me miró por encima del hombro mientras las bolas se dispersaban.

"Nada mal. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Nada mal." Sonrió y se movió alrededor de la mesa, inclinándose para meter la bola roja. Esta cayó perfectamente en su bolsillo y él se trasladó de nuevo para golpear la bola amarilla.

El taco de billar se deslizaba adelante y atrás entre sus largos dedos, presionó las caderas contra el borde de la mesa al inclinarse hacia delante, con el pecho casi tocando la superficie del paño verde. El cabello le caí sobre la cara y lo quitó de su vista con un poco de aire.

Metí las piernas debajo de mí mientras lo observaba.

"Hoy me invitaron a una fiesta de fraternidad," recordé.

Hubo un sonido de desgarro y chasquido cuando el palo se partió en dos y su punta se deslizó por la tela verde.

"¿Tú _qué_?" Se puso derecho, con los hombros cuadrados.

Oh, caramba…y yo había visto esos ojos de nuevo. Él estaba enojado. No espera…estaba furioso.

"Edward, está bien…" Me levanté y fui hasta él. Puse la mano en su brazo mientras sus ojos se me quedaban mirando. "Está bien, en serio. Era solo una fiesta. Y dije que no, por supuesto."

"¿Tienes _alguna_ idea de lo que pasa en esas fiestas?"

"Yo creo que…tengo una idea bastante clara." Había visto algunas películas, Renee tenía _Animal House_ en DVD. "Um, ¿has estado en una?"

Se frotó la cara con las manos.

"No, pero he estado en suficientes universidades y he leído suficientes mentes."

De pronto tomó mi mano, mirando fijamente mi anillo de matrimonio.

"¿Quién era? ¿No vio esto?" Pasó el pulgar por sobre la sobria banda de oro, hablando con voz seria.

"En realidad no sabía quién era. Solo se presentó cuando me invitó."

Gimió, su agarre en mi mano se apretó a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. "Y muchas mujeres usan anillos, Edward. Soy estudiante de primer año, probablemente no espera que esté casada." Traté calmarlo. "Pero le dije que yo _estoy_ casada y que no estaba interesada en su fiesta. No me lo pidió de nuevo." Le acaricié la mejilla. Tenía la mandíbula dura como piedra. "No pensarás que le diría que sí, ¿cierto?" Pregunté de repente.

"No, por supuesto que no, pero…" hubo una especie de gruñido, él estaba luchando por contenerlo, me di cuenta. Se alejó de mi contacto y agarró el borde de la mesa de billar. Dejo caer la cabeza entre sus brazos. "Lo siento. Pero el solo pensar en que alguien tenga esos planes para _ti_…para _mi mujer_…"

Enterró las uñas en la madera. Hizo rechinar los dientes.

"¿Planes?"

Me lanzó una oscura mirada, con una ceja levantada.

"Oh…"

La tensión estaba saliendo de él, lo podía sentir. Le acaricié la espalda.

"Quieres gruñir, ¿cierto?"

No respondió. Sabía que él estaba tratando mantener la calma, actuar racional y todas las cosas que realmente no estaba sintiendo.

"Está bien, adelante." Me alcé a mi misma para sentarme en el borde de la mesa. Me acerqué y susurré en su oído, dejando que el calor de mi aliento tocara su piel. "Me gusta cuando gruñes."

Así que lo hizo.

Fue bajo y profundo, pero a medida que viajaba por su pecho, frunció los labios sobre los dientes, este se convirtió en un verdadero y escalofriante gruñido. Y se prolongó por mucho tiempo, a la vez que sus dedos tallaban surcos en la madera.

Cuando terminó acerqué su cabeza a mi pecho y comencé a jugar con su cabello. Se apoyó contra mí, sus brazos se envolvieron posesivamente alrededor de mis caderas.

"Te sientes mejor"

"Todavía no"

Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

"Quería que experimentaras la vida universitaria," murmuró un poco después. "Y supongo que el ser invitado a este tipo de fiestas es parte de eso. Y sé que habrá otras invitaciones, y…sólo tendré que lidiar con eso."

Apoyé la mejilla sobre su cabeza. Se movió, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las mías.

"Sabes que no estoy interesada en todo eso, ¿no? Y no iría a una fiesta sin ti, de todos modos."

"Lo sé." Sus manos me dieron un suave apretón.

"Y sabes que soy tuya."

"Mía." Hubo un pequeño gruñido detrás de sus palabras. Eso me hizo sonreír.

"Creo que sé lo que te haría sentir mejor." Me acerqué de nuevo y pasé la lengua por su oreja. Mi rodilla le dio un sugestivo roce a su ingle.

Siseó y gimió. Luego, en un puro momento de hombre de las cavernas, me tiró sobre su hombro y salió de la habitación para subir las escaleras, de tres en tres.

Sonreí al recordar y acaricié con los dedos la mejilla de Edward.

Afuera, corrió algo de viento, removiendo la nieve en pequeños remolinos por todo el suelo. Edward suspiró y se sentó lentamente.

"Si voy a hacer este trámite, es mejor que vaya ahora."

"¿Sigues con eso? Pero, ¿qué pasa con la nieve? Mi camioneta no será capaz."

Edward sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Puedo prescindir de la camioneta," dijo, besándome suave. "Y es algo que quiero hacer. No me tomará mucho tiempo. No más de una hora. ¿Estarás bien sola?"

Rodé los ojos. "Por supuesto, Edward. Me quedo sola cada vez que sales a cazar."

Asintió, sonriendo. "Una hora," dijo, besándome de nuevo. Y entonces, se había ido.

Me subí al sofá y comencé a pasar los canales en la televisión. Decidí que no había nada que valiera la pena ver y acababa de poner algo de música cuando sonó el teléfono.

"¡Alice!"

Difícilmente pasaba un día sin que habláramos.

"He decidido el tema de Navidad," dijo entusiasmada y rodé los ojos. Esto había estado sucediendo desde hace semanas.

"¿Por cuál? ¿El tradicional completo o el minimalista severo?" Ella había estado jugando con la idea de ramas de árboles desnudas, pintadas de blanco, artísticamente dispuestas alrededor de la casa, cada una de ellas dejando al descubierto un adorno.

"Elegí Maravillas del Invierno," dijo. "Jasper acaba de poner el árbol y es enorme."

"¿Qué es ese ruido de fondo?"

"Emmett. Está cantando villancicos y Jasper le dice que se calle."

"Oh."

"¡No puedo esperar para que lo veas, Bella! ¡te va a encantar! Tengo cristales austriacos para colgar en las ramas, y para decorar la sala, y los adornos son todos de vidrio soplado en Venecia."

"Wow, suena impresionante."

"Oh, lo será. Para completar el look, ¿pueden asegurarse de usar solo papel para envolver plateado o blanco?"

"Um, ya envolvimos los regalos. Son todos de diferentes colores. Y patrones."

"Oh." Hubo una pausa y supe que eso era un error en su plan. También sabía que su cerebro estaba trabajando a la velocidad del rayo. La solución llegó a ella solo un segundo más tarde. "Está bien, podemos hacer que funcione. Sus regalos pueden adicionar algo de color – pueden representar la hierba o las flores que sobresalen de entre la nieve en el suelo del bosque como cuando se acerca la primavera y el invierno se derrite.

"Eso es realmente poético, Alice."

"Lo sé. Y siempre podríamos poner algo de oropel plateado sobre ellos, de todos modos. Ooh, espera a ver la estrella en la punta del árbol. Es plateada y con cristales en ella – ¡va a hacer brillar toda la habitación!"

Reí. "Será como un vampiro bajo el sol."

"¡Sí!" exclamó. "¡Así será!"

Y ambas nos disolvimos en risas.

"Esta va a ser una buena Navidad," suspiró y sabía lo que iba a decir. "Y especialmente después de que te escaparas de tu cumpleaños este año y te negaras a hacer una fiesta." Casi podía oír su puchero. Y detrás de eso podía oír la voz de Jasper que se ofrecía a poner el árbol en otro lugar si Emmett no detenía su interpretación de _Jingle Bell Rock_.

"No me escapé, Alice. Tuve un cumpleaños perfecto – tranquilo y romántico."

Había estado preocupada de que Edward quisiera hacer algo por la catástrofe del año pasado e hiciera algo extravagante. O que estaría de mal humor y desanimado. Pero no fue así. Me llevó desayuno a la cama, luego de vuelta bajo las sábanas conmigo me obsequió un impresionante reloj Cartier.

"Edward, es precioso." Lo puse en mi muñeca y lo admiré. No quería saber lo mucho que habría costado…así que no lo hice. Sólo lo aprecié. "Gracias, me encanta."

"De nada," sonrió. "Pero hay algo más."

Sacó un paquete rectangular y plano de debajo de la cama. Debajo del papel de regalo azul claro había una pintura. Una acuarela del prado. Nuestro prado. Jadeé, mi mano voló a mi boca.

"Es hermoso," suspiré. "La luz, los colores, es como estar allí realmente." Extendí la mano para tocar el lienzo, casi creyendo que sentía la hierba y los arboles. Casi podía pensar en las flores mecidas por la briza. "¿Cómo? ¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Yo lo pinté."

"¿Tú?" Quité los ojos de la pintura para mirarlo. "No sabía que podías pintar."

Se encogió de hombros. "Puedo hacer muchas cosas."

Se acercó, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, y estudiamos la pintura juntos.

"No volvemos allí muy a menudo…así que quise traerlo para ti. Esta fue la forma en que se me ocurrió."

"Es perfecto," susurré, mis ojos se llenaron con lágrimas que quité con rapidez. "Gracias."

Pero mi día especial no había terminado allí. Me llevó a cenar esa noche a un pequeño restaurante que servía la mejor comida italiana que jamás había probado. Y más tarde, de vuelta a casa, me deseó feliz cumpleaños de esa manera lenta, tierna e intima que sólo él podía hacer.

Definitivamente, el cumpleaños perfecto.

Pero dos días después el estado de ánimo de Edward cambió. Me desperté agitada con él enroscado a mi alrededor. No había nada raro en eso, pero sin mirarlo, podía saber que algo andaba mal. Era la manera en la que él me sostenía…como si no pudiera tenerme lo suficientemente cerca, como si fuera una línea de vida que le aterraba soltar. Podía sentir la angustia y la silenciosa desesperación. Inmediatamente estaba alerta, asustada, preguntándome que estaba mal, hasta que noté la fecha.

15 de Septiembre.

Un año desde que me había dejado.

Oh.

Apenas podía moverme en su abrazo cerrado y cuando finalmente me volteé en sus brazos y él levantó la cabeza desde mi cuello, puede ver el eco del dolor en sus ojos.

"Edward…" susurré, y toqué su mejilla, acaricié con mis dedos tiernamente su mandíbula que estaba apretada y dura por la tensión. Sus ojos estaban tristes, con la expresión llena de disculpas y remordimiento.

No quería que estuviera así y me pregunté por qué estaba afectado, habíamos pasado por tanto…pero él era Edward. Y, por supuesto, su perfecta memoria de vampiro implicaba que podía revivir cada parte de ese día como un recuerdo perfecto. En esta mañana hace un año atrás, él habría estado preparando su adiós, quizás ensayando su discurso de despedida, creyendo que ese sería el ultimo día que me vería.

"Edward…"susurré su nombre otra vez. Sus ojos no se movieron de los míos y los recuerdos y la tristeza en ellos me hizo querer llorar. Pero no me lo iba a permitir.

Le di un beso suave y sus manos me apretaron. Cuando me levanté lo empujé de los hombros.

"Acuéstate," susurré. Obedeció, y se puso de espalda, pero pude ver que no estaba seguro.

Me acomodé, sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. Me quité la camiseta muy lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron a lo ancho. La dejé caer al suelo y enganché los pulgares en la cintura de mis pantalones cortos, tratando no ser demasiado torpe al deslizarlos.

El deseo estaba creciendo, lo podía ver, pero sus ojos también guardaban preguntas.

Me incliné hacia delante, apoyándome sobre sus hombros y dejé que mis pechos rozaran la piel de su pecho. Él contuvo el aliento. Lo sentí removerse, endurecerse debajo de mi y sus dedos se apoderaron de mis caderas.

"Bella…" respiró.

"Ssh." Me moví de nuevo, elevándome y después, poco a poco, me deslicé hacia abajo, tomándolo, rodeándolo. Amándolo. Viendo como se desvanecía la tristeza. Se mordió el labio al gemir. Dejé escapar un largo y lento suspiro de placer.

"Bella, yo…"

"Ssh," dije de nuevo, inclinándome hacia delante para darle un beso, meciendo las caderas contra las suyas. "Te voy a dar un nuevo recuerdo."

La voz de Alice me trajo de vuelta, sorprendiéndome.

"¿Bella? ¿Bella?"

"Lo siento, estaba, um, a miles de kilómetros."

"Mm, me di cuenta."

"Así que, uh, ¿qué era lo que…lo que estabas diciendo?" ¿Hacía calor aquí?

"Sólo que no puedo esperar para verlos. Se siente como _aaaaaños_," arrastró las palabras y reí.

"Lo mismo digo, Alice."

Los Cullen en realidad habían sido visitantes bastante frecuentes. Venían de a dos o en grupo y pasaban un par de días aquí y allá y siempre estábamos animados de verlos. Y el próximo año los veríamos todo el tiempo. Esme había encontrado una enorme y vieja casa de campo en un terreno a casi veinte minutos de distancia. Estaba en proceso de renovación y en algún momento después de Año Nuevo, Carlisle renunciará al hospital, la casa de Forks se sellaría y la familia se mudará a Hannover. Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, todos se han matriculado en la universidad. Pero, los recién casado aún así tendrán su vida privada, Esme nos lo había asegurado. No queríamos vivir todos juntos hasta que fuera transformada. La casa había sido diseñada con eso en mente, y sabíamos que íbamos a necesitar la ayuda física y moral de nuestro familia durante mi potencial embarazo y después, durante mi fase de recién nacida. Por no mencionar que no había manera de que los Cullen se pudieran mantener alejados de su nieto, sobrino o sobrina.

"Y Charlie ya puso algunas luces en la casa este año," continuó Alice.

"¿En serio?" No sonaba propio de él. No lo había mencionado en los correos electrónicos de hace dos días. Pero entonces, Charlie no era un gran comunicador – breves y esporádicos emails, incómodas llamadas por teléfono. Era más fácil cuando él me visitaba, y lo había hecho dos veces. Una no mucho después de mudarnos aquí, y de nuevo, para Acción de Gracias.

Mi papá tenía luces de Navidad. Wow.

"Creo que es un gesto de bienvenida para ustedes," dijo Alice. "¡Oh, tal vez no debería haber dicho nada!"

"No, está bien, no te preocupes, voy actuar sorprendida."

"Esme ahora está cocinándole un guiso. Se lo llevará a la estación más tarde."

A Esme le encantaba cocinar cuando era humana, y había vuelto a descubrir su amor por eso recientemente. Dos o tres veces a la semana hacia comidas y se las llevaba a Charlie a la estación, o las dejaba en la casa.

"¿Le darás las gracias por mí?"

"Claro. Pero Sue Clearwater también ha estado llenando su congelador."

"Lo sé," reí. "No creo que Charlie haya tenido que cocinar desde que me fui."

Nos reímos y luego Alice volvió a lo suyo. Ella podría cambiar de dirección tan dramáticamente como su hermano.

"Así que, la programación para el día de Navidad…" comenzó.

"¿Es necesario tener un horario?" pregunté, aún tratando de ponerme al día con su cambio de tema.

"Ignoraré esa pregunta," dijo Alice con brusquedad. "Como estaba diciéndote, sus horarios…estarán con nosotros en la mañana, luego van donde Charlie para el almuerzo, después en la tarde irán a La Push para ver a Callum, Leah y Jake, y Charlie visitará a Billy, entonces, tú y Edward volverán con nosotros en la noche. También es bienvenido Charlie, por supuesto, pero él probablemente querrá quedarse en La Push con Sue." Detecté el tono conocedor en su voz.

"Alice, Harry Cleareater solo falleció hace tres meses. Sue y Charlie son solo amigos."

"Lo sé, lo sé," aclaró con impaciencia. "Pero ella se apoyó mucho en él después de que Harry muriera, y ella lo ha ayudado desde que tú te fuiste – ellos han desarrollado un amistad cercana, y eso es todo lo que es, por ahora. No puedo ver nada, pero tengo la sensación de que un día será más." Hizo una pausa.

Tenía que admitir que esperaba que Alice estuviera en lo cierto – Charlie había estado solo por tanto tiempo.

Y de pronto un nuevo pensamiento vino a mí.

"¡Oh dios mío, Alice… si algo pasa entre Charlie y Sue, eso convertiría a Callum en mi cuñado!"

Hubo silencio y luego Alice se carcajeó.

"Podría haber sido peor," dijo. "Leah pudo haberse imprimado de Mike Newton."

Reímos un poco por teléfono y de repente Alice habló de nuevo.

"Ooh, me tengo ir – Jasper y Emmett están peleando. ¡Tengo que salvar el árbol!"

"Oh, está bien, ¡adiós!"

Puse el teléfono de vuelta en la mesa de café y me tendí en el sofá. Imaginé las maravillas de invierno de Alice. Me imaginé sentada alrededor del árbol, intercambiando regalos con los Cullen. Intercambiando regalos con Edward.

Esta Navidad era tan diferente a la pasada.

En la Navidad anterior no podría haber concebido los cambios que un año podría traer. Sonreí al pensar en Edward y en mí, hace dos noches, sentados con las piernas cruzadas en la cama tamaño king, rodeados de papeles navideños y cintas mientras envolvíamos regalos.

"Tus moños son perfectos," dije y Edward sonrió.

"¿Tienes la cinta adhesiva?"

"Aquí está. ¿Tienes las etiquetas de regalos?"

"Detrás de ti."

Me pegó cinta en la nariz y yo un poco en su cabello. Al final, teníamos una pila de regalos brillantemente envueltos. Ahora estaban apilados en orden, al lado de la chimenea.

Los miré desde mi lugar en el sofá. Era obvio cuales había envuelto él. Los suyos tenían esquinas perfectamente dobladas, rayas rectas, patrones simétricos y, por supuesto, moños perfectos.

Los míos estaban más desordenados, con las esquinas redondeadas, y cinta colgando.

El año pasado me había preguntado que era lo que hacían los Cullen para Navidad. Me pregunté como Edward habría los regalos, si rompía el papel, o si los desdoblaba con cuidado. Ahora, en cinco días más lo descubriría – y eso será el mejor regalo de todos.

Sacudí la cabeza a medida que más recuerdos de la última Navidad se asomaban.

Pensé en Jake y en el árbol de Navidad sorpresa que me hizo extrañar a Edward aún más – en cómo había deseado que él entrara por la puerta en la tarde. Y recordé como, después de que Jake se fuera, el futuro se alzaba, oscuro y vacío, y como eso me había aterrorizado.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

La música había cesado y ahora la casa estaba en silencio. De pronto, fui muy consciente de la ausencia de Edward. Me pregunté donde estaba, que estaba haciendo…al igual como me lo había preguntado el año pasado. Mi corazón se apretó en mi pecho mientras esos viejos sentimientos me saludaban a la distancia. Me dije que estaba siendo estúpida y mientras mi mente racional sabía mejor, los recuerdos tiraban y tiraban de mí, tratando de llamar mi atención. Tomé aire de nuevo y me enfoqué en el ahora – en esta nueva Navidad, esta _primera_ Navidad.

Me concentré en lo que había pasado con el árbol, en la forma en que me devolvió mis regalos de cumpleaños, y en el viaje que había comenzado. No podría haber estado aquí ahora, así, sin ese árbol.

Tomé un cojín y lo abracé. Pensé en poner una película, o leer un libro, una especie de distracción…algo.

Estaba muy silencioso, muy tranquilo. Me sentía inquieta y agitada.

Hubo un ruido en la puerta principal y eso me asustó. Edward solo había estado afuera por veinticinco minutos, por lo que no podría ser él. Fui a la entrada y di un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta, pero mi visión se oscureció por el verde. Mucho, mucho verde.

Di vuelta la manija de la puerta y mientras abría la puerta, algunas ramas se asomaron, encrespándose por el borde de la puerta, agitando sus dedos verdes como en un hola. Di un paso atrás. Solté un sollozo. Era demasiado, como en la Navidad pasada, cuando él no estaba.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Edward vino desde el otro lado del follaje. "¡Sorpresa, amor!"

Y de repente, las lágrimas corrieron por mi cara. Él seguía hablando y empujando el árbol, goteando nieve en el suelo, y en la entrada.

"Sé que dijimos que no era práctico, y que nos vamos pasado mañana, pero esta es nuestra primera Navidad y debemos tener un árbol. Podemos hacer nuestra propias decoraciones, o comprar algo mañana si quieres, pero te lo tengo que decir, hago unas linternas de papel muy buenas… ¿Bella? ¿Amor?"

Estaba temblando, las lágrimas fluían libremente a la vez que Edward aparecía desde detrás del árbol y se me quedaba mirando, horrorizado.

"Bella, ¿qué…?"

Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué a él con toda la fuerza que pude reunir. Sus brazos me rodearon, abrazándome con fuerza, apresurado para acercarse a mi lado.

"Bella…" frotó mi espalda con las manos y pude sentir su confusión.

"Estoy muy feliz," me las arreglé para decir. "Y estoy_ tan contenta de que seas tú_."

De pronto, una mirada de conversión cruzó por su rostro.

"Oh, Bella, amor…"me consoló.

"Lo siento," sorbí.

"No lo sientas."

"Es solo que…estaba recordando…" levanté la mirada hacia él. "Estoy tan contenta de que seas tú," dije de nuevo.

"Siempre seré yo, Bella." Me levantó en sus brazos y me acunó contra su pecho, con la cabeza metida debajo de su barbilla. "Por mil Navidades y muchas más…siempre seré yo."

Asentí y sorbí contra él. "Lo sé."

Aún cargándome, se agachó y tomó el árbol con una mano. Luego lo cargó, y a mí, hacia la sala de estar. Dejó el árbol inclinado contra la pared más cercana a la chimenea, y luego, me puso nuevamente en el suelo. Allí nos quedamos, con los brazos alrededor del otro. Miré su rostro, sus ojos, viendo amor en ellos. Él estaba sonriendo mientras sus dedos llegaban a acariciar mi mejilla con suavidad, su toque era muy tierno.

De algún lado sacó un trozo de muérdago. Estaba doblado, roto y deshecho, como si hubiese sido aplastado en su bolsillo. Me hizo reír.

Lo sostuvo sobre mi cabeza mientras su otra mano me apretaba contra él. Le sonreí a la vez que él me deslumbraba con una sonrisa brillante. Se inclinó y sus labios rozaron con suavidad los míos.

"Vamos a comenzar una nueva tradición," susurró. Asentí y lentamente nos tendió contra el suelo, debajo de las ramas del árbol. Tocó con su nariz la mía y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos brillaban cuando me besó de nuevo. "Te daré un nuevo recuerdo."

_._

_._

_._

_Y este es el final-final de Distraction…¿Les gustó? A mí sí, y mucho ;) _

_Varios comentarios, para comenzar, yo no sabía del giro de Psicosis, no se me da eso del suspenso y el terror (si es que clasifican en esos géneros)…Edward, claramente es de los calladitos (que son los peores) y eso es genial, porque al final es un chico. Eso de crear un nuevo recuerdo es de lo más tierno. Oh! Y la pelea en el auto, me sentí super identificada, no por el tema, si no por la sobrerreacción.._

_Muuuuchisimas gracias por su rws, favs y alerts. Gracias a los lectores anónimos. A quien recomienda, pucha, a todos. También, disculpen la tardanza y las faltas._

_En un futuro cercano subiré una nueva traducción, quisiera adelantar algo antes de comenzar a subir, y eso dependerá de mi tiempo libre y de relación con la tecnología, que últimamente no ha sido la mejor._

_Pues bien, muchos carños y espero nos leamos en la próxima ;) _


End file.
